the master of dream
by lizett
Summary: una sombra del pasado regresa a Nerima, completo
1. sueños o pesadillas

The Master Of Dreams   
  
Capitulo Uno  
  
Sueño o pesadilla  
  
La noche es hermosa, apenas es medianoche y el cielo esta mas brillante que   
nunca. Una joven duerme, junto a ella su mascota un pequeño cerdo negro. Esta no   
duerme a pesar de que tiene sueño. No puede, observa a la joven, recuerdos pasan   
por su mente, apenas han pasado 6 meses de la boda fallida y el recuerdo   
permanece fresco en su mente, ella casi muere por salvar a Ranma, la persona que   
más odia debido a no solo por ser su rival en las artes marciales sino que   
también posee el amor de su amada Akane, también sabe que ese amor es   
correspondido y que el día que el le diga lo que siente la historia terminara y   
nada se podrá hacer, a veces es chistoso pensar que el mundo gira alrededor de   
dos personas o al menos toda Nerima. Ese día llegara y cuando eso pase él habrá   
perdido su más grande sueño, tal vez lo mejor sea irse, renunciar y tratar desde   
ahora de hacer su vida, tratar de ser feliz aunque sea lejos de ella. La mira   
una ultima vez, su mirada esta serena y llena de paz. Empieza a vencerle el   
sueño cuando algo llama su atención, un extraño aroma se apropia del cuarto, es   
una aroma extraño no sabe identificarlo, sus sentidos le advierten que hay   
peligro pero el aroma desaparece poco a poco hasta no poder identificarlo. Busca   
de nuevo pero el sueño le vence, sus sentidos se tranquilizan y queda dormido,   
lo que no sabe es que la presencia sigue allí, solo que los sentidos se   
acostumbraron con rapidez de manera de ser imperceptible   
  
La joven sueña, sus sueños son tranquilos, hermosos, se encuentra en la cocina,   
rápidamente va preparando una serie de platillos, ella ve como sus manos se   
mueven mezclando cada ingrediente, obras de arte van saliendo de la cocina,   
deliciosos platillos que son llevados a la mesa para ser probados por la persona   
a quien iba destinado.  
  
- esta delicioso Akane – Ranma devoraba todos los platillos con un   
rostro lleno de felicidad   
- que bueno, quieres mas   
  
- claro, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo – el rostro de la joven se   
ruboriza ante tantos halagos  
  
- no es para tanto – comenta mientras lleva mas platillos a la mesa  
  
- y sabes Akane, también eres la más bonita   
  
- no es cierto, hay muchas chicas más bonitas que yo  
  
- para mí eres la única   
  
- gracias – dice Akane tímidamente, realmente se siente feliz  
  
En otro lugar, la mayor de las hermanas también sueña, pero su sueño no es   
agradable. Recuerda a su madre, el día en que murió, su sufrimiento, el de sus   
hermanas, alguien tenia que cuidar de ellas y de su padre, él estaba destrozado,   
se decidió, ella tendría que cuidarlos, no importa como, velaría por su   
felicidad hasta que estos estuvieran bien, hasta que cada cual hallara la suya,   
sus recuerdos se remontan mas aún, ¿cuándo se enamoro del? Tal vez la primera   
vez que lo vio, cuando llevaba a su pequeña hermana a que la atendieran, desde   
entonces algo nació en ella, sentimiento que se volvió mas fuerte, cada excusa   
para verlo era valida, cada vez que su hermana se enfermaba o era atendida por   
él, mas adelante libros y pequeñas consultas sobre temas de estudio, en   
agradecimiento ella le preparaba galletas, comida, postres. Como disfrutaba cada   
vez que se comportaba de esa manera tan peculiar y extraña, parecía que su mundo   
se volcaba de cabeza.   
  
El tiempo pasa y el recuerdo más doloroso viene a su mente, cuando se marcho, el   
se iba a realizar unos estudios de medicina en Europa, estudios que durarían   
varios años, tendría oportunidad de brindar sus conocimientos sobre medicina   
oriental, y también los ampliaría con los conocimientos de Europa. Pero a ella   
saberlo le dio un inmenso dolor, se culpo de egoísta, era una gran oportunidad y   
no iba a ser ella quien se interpusiera. Una semana antes de que el se marchara   
recibió una carta del, tal vez la única manera de entablar una comunicación   
coherente con ella y a pesar de que lo había intentado había partes algo   
difíciles de leer. Pero se entendía claramente la intención, le decía que se   
marcha, que se fuera con él, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.   
  
Difícil decisión, pero le escribió una contestación en la que educadamente la   
rechazaba, no podría irse, no hasta que los demás estuvieran bien, que seria de   
su padre y sus hermanas, no era tiempo, él entendió, no hubo despedida,   
simplemente se marcho.   
  
La joven aun duerme, pero una lagrima surca su rostro, mientras en su mente se   
decía que hizo lo correcto  
  
La chica seguía soñando, mientras en otra habitación otra joven duerme, también   
sueña, sueña con lo que más desea y no posee, no es el dinero como todos   
piensan, es algo más importante, el amor.  
  
Ella esta en el parque, hay muchas parejas, el amor ronda en el aire, se siente,   
ella desea sentirlo también, ¿algún día alguien se enamorara de ella?, ¿Ese   
alguien arriesgaría todo incluso la vida como lo hacen por su hermana?, Su   
hermana, parece que todo jira alrededor de Akane y ella no es nada mas que una   
espectadora, una espectadora que trata de obtener ganancias de todo el juego   
pero una espectadora al fin que más puede hacer. Lo mejor será que deje pasar el   
tiempo y talvez algún día.  
  
- Nabiki, que pasa, ¿no quieres que te invite un helado? – le pregunta   
un joven que se encuentra sentado a la par de ella. Es de la misma edad,   
cabello negro, ojos violeta y extremadamente atractivo  
  
  
- No gracias – contesta fríamente - ¿quién eres?  
  
- Por que lo preguntas, somos compañeros de clase  
  
- Eso no es cierto no te conozco, por que estas en mi sueño  
  
- Por que dices que es un sueño  
  
- Por que lo sé, se lo suficiente para reconocer la realidad de la   
fantasía, ahora dime quien eres y por que estas en mi sueño  
  
- Tal vez solo sea una parte mas de tu sueño, tal vez tu misma me   
creaste  
  
- Es una posibilidad pero no lo verdadero, no te conozco, y mi instinto   
me dice que no perteneces aquí  
  
- Confías mucho en tu instinto  
  
- Es mi mayor don, puedo observar, conocer, predecir ciertos eventos,   
conozco a los que me rodean y aunque no puedo leer la mente puedo darme una idea   
de lo que pasa por su mente. Pero mi instinto es mas fuerte, me dice cosas de   
las personas que mis otros sentidos no detectan. Y nunca a fallado  
  
- Entonces no necesito contestarte, tus sentidos te habrán dado la   
respuesta  
  
- Esto es un sueño, no puedo fiarme plenamente en ellos, ni siquiera sé   
que eres y por que estas en mis sueños  
  
- Parece que no puedo engañarte, quería darte en sueños lo que no   
obtienes en la realidad pero parece que me has descubierto, felicidades eres la   
primera que lo hace a la primera, pero no garantizo que la pases mejor por eso  
  
- No entiendo, a que te refieres, me amenazas acaso  
  
- Esto es un juego querida Nabiki, algo en lo que me voy a divertir, por   
desgracia tu me descubriste apenas al comenzar, pero no importa yo seguiré con   
el juego y no habrá nada que puedas hace  
  
- Espera, en que consiste el juego, tal vez te pueda ayudar, me gusta   
divertirme apostando con los demás  
  
- Tus juegos no se comparan con los míos, si pierdes las consecuencias   
son mas graves  
  
- A que te refieres  
  
- Ya lo sabrás, no eres la única que lo juega ni tampoco la que se   
escape, por que tal vez tu tampoco lograras escapar, tal vez tus pesadillas   
empezaron antes de lo previsto.   
  
- No entiendo  
  
- Lo entenderás con el tiempo, no ahora. Juega bien y tal vez no te pase   
nada, no se admite trampas o las consecuencias serán peores de lo esperado  
  
- Como no hacer trampa si ni siquiera se las reglas  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que jugaras?  
  
- ¿Tengo alternativa?  
  
- No  
  
- Al menos dime las reglas, yo nunca perderé en ningún juego  
  
- Incluso en el del amor  
  
- Pero no lo estamos jugando  
  
- Tal vez sí  
  
- ¿Cuál es el propósito?  
  
- Divertirme  
  
- ¿En que consiste?  
  
- En vivir  
  
- Que quieres decir con eso  
  
- El juego es mas serio de lo que imaginas  
  
- Entonces no es un juego  
  
- Para mí lo es  
  
- Eres egoísta, solo piensas en ti  
  
- Tu no  
  
- No sé, a pasado tanto tiempo que me preocupo por los demás, tal vez   
también me e vuelto egoísta  
  
- O los otros no te necesitan, para que preocuparse por alguien que se   
puede cuidar bien y además tiene guardianes que velan por ella  
  
- Te refieres a mis hermanas  
  
- Una esta sola, pero tiene carácter positivo y vive para cuidar a los   
demás, sabe que la necesitan y siempre estará ahí para ellos, la otra tiene   
personas que velan por ella y darían la vida por su felicidad ¿qué tienes tu?  
  
- Tal vez nada, pero me tengo a mi misma y sé cuidarme sola, no necesito   
de nadie  
  
- Entonces por que sueñas día con día este parque, con el amor, ese   
deseo de encontrar a alguien especial que cuide de ti o tu cuidar del  
  
- Ese no es el punto  
  
- Ese mismo es el punto, pero ya va a amanecer, es mejor que me valla  
  
- Todavía no me has dicho quien eres, eres mago, brujo, hechicero o   
demonio  
  
- Él ultimo me sonó pesado  
  
- ¿Pero es el correcto?  
  
- No contestare eso, si eres tan lista como presumes lo descubrirás,   
tarde o temprano, pero ten cuidado. Si es demasiado temprano pueden ocurrir   
cosas desagradables  
  
- Es una amenaza para que no investigue, por que si es así tendrás que   
ser más convincente  
  
- Es solo una advertencia, has lo que quieras pero la advertencia ya   
esta, duerme un poco y cuando despiertes medita si es solo un sueño o no  
  
- Volverás  
  
- Es seguro  
  
- Dañaras a mi familia  
  
- Tal vez  
  
El se aleja poco a poco, ella se encuentra todavía meditando en la banca del   
parque – si al menos me hubiera cambiado el paisaje, detesto este parque –   
murmura mientras su mirada se fija en el infinito, el paisaje desaparece poco a   
poco y ella esta quedando profundamente dormida.  
  
El cielo se ilumina con la salida del sol, la primera en despertar es Kasumi,   
trata de borrar el recuerdo de la noche mientras prepara el desayuno, es mejor   
estar ocupada a pensar, tratar de olvidar, ser alegre y positivo para tratar de   
traer algo de tranquilidad al caos que gobierna su hogar.   
  
La menor de las Tendo continua dormida, ya no sueña pero su recuerdo sigue   
demasiado fresco en su mente, trata de disfrutar de cada momento lo más posible,   
pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, poco a poco abre los ojos, hay un   
alboroto afuera, como si eso fuera raro, se levanta de la cama, y se cambia para   
poder bajar a desayunar.  
  
- buenos días Kasumi  
  
- buenos días Akane, dormiste bien  
  
- si, dormí muy bien, lo malo es la manera de despertar que fue todo ese   
alboroto y los demás donde están  
  
- los demás ya comieron y el motivo del escándalo fue una pelea entre   
Ranma y el maestro Haposai  
  
- y esta vez por que  
  
- lo que paso fue que mientras todos desayunaban llego el maestro y   
luego  
  
***************************flash**********************  
  
- buenos días a todos les tengo un anuncio – decía mientras se paraba   
arriba de la mesa para llamar su atención  
  
- y esta vez que tiene pensado viejo libinidoso  
  
- mas respeto a tus mayores jovencitos, solo quiero anunciar que me iré   
de vacaciones y estaré fuera mas o menos un par de meses  
  
- y ese milagro que lo diga, siempre se va sin avisar ni decir nada   
mejor debería de irse para siempre  
  
- Ranma no debes de ser grosero con tu maestro, discúlpate   
inmediatamente que hijo tan maleducado tengo   
  
- Y por que habría de disculparme con ese viejo, conociéndolo lo mas   
seguro se dirige a una playa o un balneario  
  
- Pero que malo eres con migo Ranma, si solo soy un pobre anciano que   
desea un poco de cariño – decía Haposai mientras hacia su muy acostumbrado truco   
de lagrimas de cocodrilo – lo único que pido es que antes de irme modeles este   
sostén  
  
- Esta loco, se le olvida que soy hombre  
  
- Ese no es problema, con un poco de agua y listo – rápidamente Haposai   
saca un balde de agua fría de la nada echándosela enzima del chico  
  
- ESTA HELADA  
  
- Ahora si puedes modelar este sostén  
  
- Esta loco espere que lo agarre – el chico furioso empieza a perseguir   
a Haposai por toda la sala pasando casi por encima de los presentes, mientras   
los demás solo observan la muy acostumbrada escena  
  
- Tú lo has buscado, bomba hapodaikarin – la bomba cae encima del chico   
mandándolo a volar por los cielos.  
  
***************fin del flash*****************  
  
- Y eso fue todo – finaliza Kasumi con su tono tranquilo acostumbrado  
  
- Conque eso paso, pues no me extraña al menos estaremos tranquilos de   
ese viejo por unas semanas   
  
- Te guarde el desayuno, esta en la cocina – decía Kasumi mientras se   
dirige a las escaleras  
  
- A donde vas  
  
- A despertar a Nabiki, aun no sé a levantado y ya es tarde   
  
- Que raro, siempre se levanta temprano, voy a salir después de   
desayunar deseas que traiga algo  
  
- Si por favor, en cuanto baje te daré la lista – Akane observo como   
Kasumi subía en dirección al cuarto de su hermana, su mirada después se volvió a   
la cocina cuando vio algo o alguien que llamo su atención  
  
- P-chan, donde estabas, creí que te habías ido ven acá – decía Akane   
dulcemente al cerdito perdido  
  
Este por un momento duda para luego correr a los brazos de su amada, la verdad   
era que deseaba salir para siempre de la vida de la mujer que ama, incluso había   
emprendido la huida en cuanto salió el sol, pero ni siquiera había encontrado el   
baño para volver a su forma verdadera.  
  
- Has de tener hambre, ven con migo Kasumi nos dejo algo de comer en la   
cocina – la encantadora sonrisa de la chica hacían que el pequeño cerdo olvidara   
todo objetivo e idea, solo quería estar con ella, tal vez un poco mas de tiempo   
no le hará daño  
  
Mientras tanto Kasumi toca la puerta de su hermana pero nadie abre, debe estar   
profundamente dormida, tal vez debería dejarla dormir un poco mas pero eran mas   
de las 10 y su hermana le había comentado que tenia un compromiso cerca del   
medio día. Por lo que decide que es mejor despertar a la bella durmiente de su   
letardo sueño, entra sigilosamente a la habitación, como lo imagino ahí estaba   
su hermana, dormía con un semblante serio, casi pensativo, ¿qué estará soñando?   
  
Kasumi la observa y recuerda, cuando eran niñas, Nabiki siempre era alegre,   
dulce, cambio mucho desde la muerte de su madre, su fortaleza e inteligencia   
siempre la caracterizaban, pero también era noble, atenta, y se preocupaba por   
los demás ¿qué tanto sé a perdido y que es lo que todavía sigue dormido   
esperando despertar?   
  
- Nabiki despierta, ya es tarde, no tenias una cita al mediodía – decía   
Kasumi gentilmente mientras sacudía un poco a su hermana para que despertar  
  
- Solo de negocios – murmuraba mientras que se despertaba – no es algo   
tan importante solo unos compañeros que decena comprar unas fotografías, videos   
y uno que otro secreto – decía la joven con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, a   
pesar de saber que a su hermana mayo no le gustaba que hiciera eso, mantenía un   
concepto acerca de los limites de la vida intimas algo exagerados para Nabiki,   
pero aunque era cierto que se metía demasiado a ella le gustaba mucho hacerlo,   
no solo por dinero sino la diversión lo que la atraía  
  
- Nabiki, sabes que no es correcto, no me parece que sea apropiado   
vender información personal acerca de Ranma o Akane, ni tampoco fotografías   
comprometedoras  
  
- No te preocupes tanto, no será nada serio, pero no importa gracias por   
despertarme tengo algo importante que hacer – decía mientras se levantaba y   
buscaba algo de ropa  
  
- A donde vas   
  
- A investigar algo importante, tengo una duda y voy a buscar respuestas  
  
- Si están de vacaciones, no creo que sea una tarea, ¿no desayunaras   
primero?  
  
- No, tengo prisa no vemos en la tarde – Nabiki se dirige al baño,   
primero una ducha eso aclararía sus ideas, no sabia donde empezar a buscar la   
sola idea parecía descabellada, pero no se quedaría con la incógnita - ¿seria un   
sueño o algo real?  
  
Mientras tanto la menor de las Tendo regresaba de comprar los productos que le   
había encargado su hermana para la cena, solo le faltaba comprar algo para   
almorzar debido a que Kasumi tenia un compromiso y no podrá prepara el almuerzo,   
su padre y el tío Genma saldrían y no regresaran hasta la tarde por lo que   
comerían fuera, y Nabiki dijo que no le esperaran parecía que tenia prisa, así   
que solo quedaba comprar la comida de ella y de Ranma que por cierto el muy   
descarado ni siquiera había aparecido en todo el día, pensó con furia la joven,   
"lo mas seguro estará comiendo con una de sus prometidas, pero ya vera ese   
cretino  
  
Y no se equivocaba, gracias a Haposai no pudo terminar su desayuno y que mejor   
que comer con una de sus mejores amigas o mejor dicho la única que se acerca al   
concepto de amiga, Ukyo.  
  
- Ranma come mas despacio o te atoraras  
  
- Es que esta delicioso – dijo apenas el joven en medio de bocado y   
bocado  
  
- Parece que no hubieras comido en días – decia asombrada la joven,   
mientras le servia el quinto platillo – a esta hora se supone que ya debias de   
haber desayunado  
  
- Lo se pero tube un problema con el maestro y no pude desayunar  
  
- Eso explica la forma en que llegas, yo crei que te habia lanzado Akane   
– menciona Ukyo mientras boltea a ver el agujero que habia en el U-chan cortesía   
de su joven amigo, lo que produjo una mezcla de vergüenza, arrepentimiento y   
deseos de matar a su "maestro"  
  
- A si, disculpa, te prometo reparar el techo   
  
- No importa, es costumbre, seria raro un día tranquilo aquí, desde que   
llegue e notado que es una ciudad muy curiosa, al menos no me ven rara como en   
los otros sitios donde vivi, tu sabes, eso de fingir ser hombre tiene sus   
inconvenientes  
  
- Si, este lugar es raro desde que lo conoci, aunque algunos me echan la   
culpa de que después de mi llegada no hay día de paz eso no es del todo cierto  
  
- A que te refieres  
  
- Ya era extraña cuando llegue, ya se que tengo tendencia a atraer   
problemas y que parte de lo que pasa es en cierta forma mi culpa, pero ya antes   
de mi llegada tenia su locura  
  
- Como antes cuando Akane tenia que pelear con todos los hombres de   
Furinkan – la expresión de Ukyo era divertida, no se podia imaginar tal   
situación, aunque pensándolo bien en Nerima todo es posible  
  
- Como te enterastes  
  
- Es una noticia bien comentada, si Akane dejara por algún motivo de   
estar comprometida es seguro que tendría que volver a pelea, todo aquí es una   
locura pero eso es lo divertido  
  
- Si tu lo dices, ¿donde están Subasa y Konatsu?  
  
- No se, ambos decidieron irse de excursión a las montañas y lo mas   
curioso es que no se pusieron de acuerdo, pero como últimamente no hay mucha   
clientela les di permiso. Tal vez deba también tomar vacaciones  
  
- Tampoco he visto últimamente a Shampoo y eso si que es raro   
  
- No lo sabes, la abuela parece que recibió un mensaje de la supremacía   
femenina, eso fue ayer en la mañana y en la tarde partieron a China  
  
- Si que estas enterada, pero no entiendo por que se fueron sin   
despedirse, eso es muy raro en Shampoo  
  
- Parece que todo fue muy rápido, me entere por Mousse cuando pasaba por   
el restaurante, pero no hay que hacerse iluciones no es un viaje definitivo,   
dijo que regresaran en una semana  
  
- Al menos me librare de ella por un tiempo – Ranma se queda pensativo   
lo que extraña a Ukyo  
  
- Que pasa, no te ves animado  
  
- Es que me parecen extrañas las coincidencias, esta mañana el maestro   
partió de viaje, Kuno y Kodachi se fueron de vacaciones a la playa  
  
- Kodachi y Kuno no estan – interrumpe la chica, tendría dos prometidas   
fuera del camino, y parece que gran parte de los rivales tampoco estarán,   
tendría Ranma casi para ella, solo tendría que ingeniárselas con Akane pero por   
como se pelean no tendrá problema, tal vez no es buena idea salir de la ciudad   
como había planeado  
  
- Si, partieron ayer – contesta Ranma ajeno a los pensamientos de la   
chica – que coincidencia, el mismo día que la abuela  
  
- Una vez leí que cuando hay demasiadas coincidencias no son realmente   
coincidencias  
  
- Eso que quiere decir   
  
- Tal vez nada, no importa es solo un decir – su expresión se torna   
picara – así que quita esa cara de preocupación que no te queda y disfruta este   
tiempo breve tiempo de tranquilidad  
  
- Si, tienes razón, ya tengo que irme, gracias Ukyo  
  
- De nada, vuelve cuando quieras   
  
Mientras un joven se dirige a su hogar, una joven se encuentra sentada en el   
parque, busca respuestas pero no sabe como comenzar, ningún indicio de donde   
buscar, nada, solo esperar y tal vez lo vuelva a ver  
  
- De todos modos no se ni por que me preocupo, no gano nada con estar   
así, pero no quiero regresar a casa, ya se, ire al centro comercial a comprar   
royos, y también cinta y una cámara de video y – de repente los recuerdos   
inundan su mente, "la otra tiene personas que velan por ella y darían la vida   
por su felicidad ¿qué tienes tu?" – tal vez tenga razón no tengo nada – una   
lagrima se escapas de sus ojos pero es secada rapidamente – vamos Nabiki, tu no   
eres así, no puedo dejar que unas simples palabras afecten mi animo, lo que   
tenga que pasar pasara y si no pues todavía puedo divertirme a costa de los   
demás – sonríe, tal vez una de las sonrisas mas sinceras que a tenido – así que   
no importa, de todas maneras iré al centro comercial   
  
Horas más tarde, en el dojo Tendo, una dulce joven de cabello corto azulado   
perseguia a un chico con un plato de comida en las manos  
  
- Te digo que lo pruebes, no puedes irte de aquí sin que almenos comas   
algo después de todo el trabajo que me costo prepararlo – las palabras de la   
joven reflejaban claramente su enojo.  
  
- No pienso morir envenenado, eso no es comida sino un arma biológica  
  
- Con que esas tenemos, entonces toma – Akane empieza a lanzarle bolas   
de arroz pero Ranma las esquiva, Ryoga quien acababa de hallar el baño, al oir   
el alboroto trata de encontrar a Akane pero con la mala suerte de hubicarse   
justo detrás de Ranma dándole una bola de arroz, directo en la boca, el pobre   
ante el impacto solo se desmaya  
  
- Ryoga lo siento, estas bien, responde – pregunta una Akane muy   
preocupada  
  
- Como va a responderte si hasta se desmayo el pobre, bien podrias   
instruirte en el arte de usar la comida como arma – mientras decia eso Ranma se   
colocaba en su habital pose despreocupada con las manos atrás de la cabeza   
  
- Ranma – la joven se estaba molestando pero el siguió ignorándola.  
  
- No tendrías ni que practicar, así ya es suficientemente letal solo   
necesitas  
  
- ERES UN – el chico no pudo continuar cuando un aura azul rodea a la   
joven, sacando su martillo y dejándolo pegado en la pared  
  
- Así como esta podría y con un marco alrededor podria ser un bonico   
cuadro – dijo Nabiki, que recién regresaba a casa y tomaba una foto  
  
- Nabiki creí que regresarias mas tarde – pero esta apenas escucha a su   
hermana  
  
- Pero no se como llamarlo, el Ranma aplastado, la furia de Akane  
  
- Deja de molestar, por que la foto no creo que se venda  
  
- Es algo personal, ya se como la llamare problemas de cocina   
  
- El se lo busco – trata de defenderse la joven  
  
- Si claro como siempre, esto ya es costumbre hermanita, de todos modos   
no importa me voy a dormir  
  
- Tan pronto, sin cenar   
  
- Creo que la cena se perdio – Nabiki señala la habitación, todo lo que   
Akane había preparado estaba regado por todo el lugar, afortunadamente, debía   
agradecerle a Ranma mas tarde.  
  
- Lo siento – dijo avergonzada – no te preocupes yo limpiare, Kasumi   
dejo algo por si llegaban antes de lo previsto  
  
- No gracias, de todos modos tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana – pero en eso   
una idea pasa por su mente – a Akane, no te a pasado nada últimamente, algo   
interesante, un sueño raro o algo así  
  
- La verdad no, es extraño pero todo a estado en paz, ¿sucede algo malo?  
  
- No nada, solo que es malo para el negocio tanta tranquilidad, que   
duermas bien – y con una sonrisa desaparece de la vista de su hermana, ya estaba   
en las puertas de su habitación cuando escucho gritos en la planta baja  
  
- AGUA, AGUA – parece que ryoga ya desperto, penso mientras entraba a su   
habitación, pero a pesar de la puerta los gritos se escuchaban a la perfección –   
SAOTOME, TODO ES TU CULPA PERO ME LAS PAGARAS – Y YO QUE TENGO QUE VER, ES TU   
CULPA QUE SEAS TAN DESPISTADO AUCH, ESTA HELADA, ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ RYOGA –   
mas ruido de pelea, es gracioso como se la pasan peleando  
  
- RANMA DEJA EN PAZ A P-CHAN Y DONDE ESTA RYOGA – Akane puede ser tan   
ingenua - pensaba su hermana – parecen niños, peleando por cualquier cosa, y lo   
curioso es que estas peleas siempre acaban de la misma forma – RANMA NO BAKA –   
Ranma sale volando por los cielos – si, tan predecible, de esta manera Nabiki se   
quedo dormida   
  
Mientras tanto en la entrada del dojo, se encontraban dos hombre, amigos desde   
varios años y antiguos compañeros de entrenamiento, a pesar de todos los   
problemas y aunque fuera difícil de creer su amistad seguía intacta, tal vez por   
que ambos eran unos cobardes y estafadores, tal vez uno mas que el otro, por que   
por lo menos Soun Tendo solo dos veces comprometio a sus hijas a diferencia de   
su amigo, y aunque es cierto a veces se aprovechaba de sus hijas en especial la   
menor no era tan exagerado como amigo, pero a pesar de todos los infortunios su   
amistad seguia sólida como el primer día  
  
- Que seria ese ruido señor Saotome  
  
- No lo se Tendo, pero creo que fue Ranma que volaba por los cielos  
  
- Otra vez, siempre es lo mismo con estos niños  
  
- Así es a veces pueden ser tan inmaduros, deberían ser valientes como   
nosotros que no le tememos a nada – de repente siente como una corriente de aire   
y una sensación extraña pero no le da importancia – y además, me esta poniendo a   
tensión Tendo – por un momento la mirada de su compañero se torno distante, con   
mezcla de asombro y miedo, Genma mira la dirección de la mirada de su compañero   
pero no hay nada – pasa algo  
  
- No sintio algo al entrar Saotome  
  
- No, solo un poco de viento, pasa algo malo  
  
- No, espero que no – "pero se parece tanto, pero no puede ser, a pasado   
mucho tiempo, o es muy pronto, no se, ya que no posee tiempo, solo espero estar   
equivocado, debo estarlo, todo a sido muy leve"  
  
- Tendo me esta poniendo nervioso, que pasa  
  
- Nada – "conclusiones apresuradas" – entremos – cuando entran Akane   
estaba limpiando la sala – Akane, hija, que paso aquí  
  
- Nada, yo prepare la cena y el muy tonto de Ranma provoco que se echara   
a perder  
  
- Eso quiere decir que no podremos comer tus deliciosos platillos, es   
una pena hija – dijo con alegria apenas contenida, que contenida si se les   
notaba a leguas que estaban de lo mas contentos por no haber sido envenenados  
  
- Si señor Tendo tiene razón, toda una pena, pero no te preocupes que   
ediremos comida  
  
- No si no hay problema, todavía hay comida guardada en la cocina – dijo   
la menor de los Tendo en forma maliciosa, pues bien sabia la reacción de su   
padre y "tío"  
  
- He, pues, no gracias hija, pero tenemos que irnos no es así señor   
Saotome – dijo nervioso el padre de Akane al pensar en lo que le podria pasar  
  
- Si, tiene toda la razón, nos vemos después – ya iban de salida cuando   
una enfurecida joven les cierra el paso  
  
- Como lo imagine, ambos son un par de sinvergüenzas mentirosos pero no   
importa, ya se como son – en eso se da la vuelta dándoles la espalda – no se   
preocupen la comida es de Kasumi, que tengan buenas noches, vamos a acostarnos   
P-chan  
  
- Sin duda su hija es bastante histérica Tendo  
  
- Tiene toda la razón Saotome  
  
Una joven regresa a su hogar, acaba de regresar de su compromiso, en realidad   
era la boda de una amiga de colegio, otra mas, de hecho casi todas sus amigas ya   
estaban casadas, aunque no eran muchas debido a su falta de vida social, lo sus   
antiguas condiscípulas, a ella no le afectaba este echo, o por lo menos no lo   
hacia, pero últimamente se habia sentido muy sensible en esa parte y las   
pesadillas no ayudaban, empieza a analizar su vida desde la muerte de su made,   
es curioso pero casi no recuerda como murio a pesar de que ella es la mayor   
apenas si tiene recuerdos difusos, pero si recuerda que su padre quedo   
destrozado, se culpaba constantemente de su muerte y ella tubo que ayudar a   
sostener el hogar, y desde entonces así a sido su vida, y nunca se habia   
arrepentido, sus hermanas ya casi eran independientes, un poco mas y sentira que   
habra logrado su propósito, si no pudo ser una madre por lo menos un apoyo para   
sus hermanas, ¿por qué ahora dudaba? ¿por qué la melancolia?, ella seria feliz   
mientras su familia es feliz, pero se a sentido últimamente tan cansada  
  
- Buenas noches Kasumi – la voz de un joven la detiene, pero la reconoce   
de inmediato   
  
- Buenas noches Ranma  
  
- Te sientes bien estas palida – dijo el joven con preocupación, la   
verdad era que miraba a Kasumi como si fuera su hermana mayor, de echo era una   
de las pocas personas que el respetaba  
  
- Estoy bien, solo algo cansada, que haces tan tarde aquí afuera –   
contesto con su tono habitual de amabilidad  
  
- Akane me lanzo y esta vez si que fue lejos, tarde mucho en regresar  
  
- Ya comiste, te preparo algo  
  
- No, gracias, ya comí algo con Ukyo mejor ve a descanzar  
  
- Esta bien, buenas noches  
  
- Que duermas bien – y el joven se alejo  
  
- Eso espero – dijo para si la joven y se metio en su habitación, si que   
estaba cansada  
  
De nuevo todos duermen en el dojo Tendo, a simple vista la tranquilidad ronda en   
el aire, pero de nuevo el aire se densa de una forma casi imperceptible, y los   
sueños empiezan a transformarse, Akane duerme tranquilamente con su mascota al   
lado, después de maldecir un poco por no decir mucho a su prometido y de haber   
aplastado a su "inocente" mascota, la joven queda profundamente dormida, pero al   
contrario de la otra vez su sueño se esta transformando a pesadilla  
  
- Ranma aquí traigo el pastel – decía una muy alegre Akane  
  
- Me encanta cuando cocinas, probemos un pedazo – Ranma toma una porción   
de pastel, pero al comerla su rostro cambia totalmente – esto esta horrible, de   
seguro por equivocación en vez de azúcar fue veneno  
  
- Como puedes decir eso eres un cretino – se enojo Akane mientras se   
preparaba a defenderse  
  
- Eres una pésima cocinera, no importa lo que hagas, siempre lo harás   
mal  
  
- Eso no es cierto  
  
- Eres la peor que e conocido y no solo en eso, mis demás prometidas te   
pasan no solo en cocina, también son mas femeninas y mas bonitas  
  
- Entonces por que no te vas con ellas  
  
- Eso haré – dice con determinación que asusta a la joven  
  
- Que estas diciendo  
  
- El dojo no me interesa ni tampoco tu, no importa con quien me vaya   
estare mejor que aquí  
  
- Pues vete si eso deseas, no me importa – Akane empieza a lanzarle una   
serie de objetos que el iba evadiendo mientras se alejaba  
  
- Eres una torpe  
  
- Pues toma esto – como no habian mas objetos le lanzo la mesa entera   
lanzándolo por las nubes, mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos  
  
- Y NO VUELVAS, ME OISTES – se tira al piso, llora como no recuerda   
haber llorado en sueños – y no vuelvas – repite con voz temblorosa, llora, no   
sabe que es un sueño, por que jamas una pesadilla seria tan real  
  
En otra habitación, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo también duerme, esta cansada,   
pero sigue soñando, soñando su dolor, a veces los sueños son deseos reprimidos   
de las personas, otros pueden predecir el futuro, o tal vez son producto de algo   
que hemos visto, sea en una película o en la misma vida, lo cierto es que son   
una parte desconocida que aún la ciencia no a logrado explicar.  
  
En este momento la joven sueña algo que nunca creyo temer, algo que siempre   
ignoro y no sabia que estaba ahí, su futuro, se vio sola, siempre a tenido miedo   
de estar sola, le gusta estar rodeada de personas por eso siempre es tan amable   
e invita a casa a todos los que pasen, pero esta vez no hay nadie, esta sola, se   
encuentra en la misma casa en la que a vivido siempre, pero no hay nadie  
  
- Papa, tio Genma, Akane, donde están hay alguien – llama por toda la   
casa pero no encuentra a nadie, sigue buscando, llamando pero no hay respuesta  
  
- No sigas llamando, estas sola – la joven se estremeció, nunca habia   
escuchado esa voz  
  
- Quien esta ahí, donde están todos  
  
- Todos se han ido, este es tu futuro, una vez que Akane se case con   
Ranma se irán, para entonces, tu hermana Nabiki ya tendra suficiente para irse a   
otra parte, o crees que se quedara aquí, su mercado financiero se derrumbaria y   
ella es mucho mas ambiciosa que eso, Genma regresara con su esposa y Soun se ira   
con el, al final te quedaras sola  
  
- Mientes, mi padre jamas abandonaria el dojo y Ranma tiene que aserce   
cargo de el con Akane  
  
- Entonces ese es el fututo que quieres, vivir de arrimada para siempre   
a tu familia.  
  
- Yo no..  
  
- No, claro que no pero que otra elección tienes, es una lastima, tan   
joven y sin un futuro, estas prácticamente acabada, has dejado tu vida en estas   
paredes y que ganas, nada – ella no podia reconocerla la voz, nunca la habia   
escuchado, tampoco podía ver al dueño, pero si detecto cierto cinismo en sus   
palabras  
  
- Eso no es cierto, yo – trato de defenderse pero las lagrimas no la   
dejaban, por alguna razón muy dentro de ella algo le decia que era cierto lo que   
el decia, y le dolia  
  
- Hoy una boda, mañana el bautismo de algún hijo. Así pasa, cuando menos   
te das cuenta todos tienen una vida y los demas estan de estorbo, que paso con   
tus sueños  
  
- Mis sueños estan aquí, con mi familia, con los seres que amo y me   
necesitan, siempre estare para ellos – pero su voz era temblorosa, por alguna   
razón dudaba  
  
- En serio, por que no nos remontamos en tu niñez a ver si es verdad –   
pronto el panorama se transformo, ya no estaba dentro de la casa sino en los   
jardines, pero en un pasado, un pasado casi olvidado para ella, una niña juega,   
esta con su hermana que es dos años menor que ella, y sentada, muy cerca de   
ellas, una mujer, sus facciones no podían verse con claridad pero si a la bebita   
que dormía en sus brazos que poseía un color de cabello azulado, la niña apenas   
tendría el año de nacida  
  
- Que lugar es – pregunta Kasumi ya sabiendo la respuesta  
  
- Lo sabes, pero no quieres reconocerlo, observa bien – la mayor se   
acerca a su madre llevándole una hermosa flor que antes abundaban en el jardín  
  
- Toma mami  
  
- Es para mi – la niña hace una señal de afirmación y la coloca entre   
sus cabellos – gracias Kasumi, eres muy amable  
  
- Sabes mami, cuando sea grande quiero ser medico  
  
- Que bien mi pequeña, ¿por qué? – pregunta la madre dulcemente, una voz   
que Kasumi jamás olvido a diferencia de su rostro que apenas recordaba  
  
- Por que quiero ayudar a los demás, seré el mejor medico de la región –   
la niña abraza a su madre, mientras le hace gracias a su hermana mas pequeña, de   
pronto todo empieza a disiparse como una neblina y solo queda el vacío, la   
oscuridad, donde solo ella podía verse  
  
- Es increíble, tan pequeña y tan madura no, siempre sabias lo que   
querías no es así, es una lastima que los sueños de esa pequeña se deshicieran,   
donde quedaron ahora  
  
- Parte de mis sueños están aquí, el de ayudar a los demás, he apoyado a   
mi familia y cuando no me necesiten terminare mis sueños  
  
- Pero el tiempo pasa, ya dejaste ir a la persona que amabas, primero   
los estudios, luego el amor, que será después, la vida – aunque no lo podía ver   
sentía que se burlaba de ella, casi podría jurar que estaba sonriendo de una   
manera cínica, lo que mas la asustaba es que la conocía, tal vez más de lo que   
ella misma lo hacia, pero ¿quien era?  
  
- Quien eres, dímelo, por que haces esto  
  
- eso no importa, solo tu, te veo, cada día, cada sueño que se pierde,   
cada esperanza que muere con el pasar del tiempo, ¿ya estas resignada o aun   
conservas esperanzas?  
  
- No dejare que me engañes, aun tengo mucho por que vivir  
  
- De verdad lo crees, has perdido lo mas valioso que tenias, tu interior   
esta cada vez mas vació  
  
- No es verdad  
  
- Estonces quieres verlo – las imágenes cambian, se ve a sus hermanas,   
Akane se ve tan contenta con su prometido, Nabiki también, tenia dinero después   
de todo, su padre viaja con Genma  
  
- Todos te ignoran, nadie te necesita, por que luchar cuando no se tiene   
nada, no hay nadie a quien ayudar  
  
- Déjame, solo quiero irme, no importa lo que diga – su voz era   
desesperada, casi en llanto, sentía que cada vez tenia menos fuerzas, estaba   
apunto de desmayarse  
  
- Puedes irte, no importa, cuando salgas solo te enfrentaras a la   
realidad  
  
- DEJAME – grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero en la realidad fue   
inaudible, por lo que nadie mas en la casa despertó. Despertó exaltada,   
cansada, sudaba por todo el cuerpo, recordaba en una ocasión haber tenido tanto   
miedo, pero cuando, no recordaba, tal vez cuando su madre murió, cuando murió   
con sus sueños, no, no podía pensar así, pero a pesar de estar despierta las   
palabras resonaban en su mente, estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir, si volvía   
a soñar podría enloquecer, pero el cansancio fue tanto que quedo profundamente   
dormida, hacia frío, mucho frío, si, esa vez que tubo miedo también sintió frío   
y cansancio, pero ya no importaba, estaba dormida con la única diferencia que   
esta vez no soñaba, quizás era mucho para una noche  
  
En otro lugar, la habitación de Soun Tendo, la mas grande de la casa y también   
la mas solitaria desde que su esposa la abandono, era raro que alguien entrara   
ahí, lo mas el y tal vez Kasumi para limpiar, el no sueña, rara vez lo hace,   
aunque cuando lo hace pueden ser grandes locuras como cuando se metió al sueño   
de Haposai, pero esta vez seria diferente  
  
Esta en su casa, en el dojo Tendo pero años atrás, el miedo invade su mente, era   
el funeral de su esposa, Akane dormía, estaba muy pequeña para saber lo que era   
la muerte, Nabiki siempre fue muy lista, entendía todo con gran facilidad   
incluso mejor que su hermana mayor, pero no lloraba, parecía que su corazón se   
hubiera endurecido, de manera de no mostrar sus emociones mas importantes, desde   
entonces es así, fría, tal vez tiene miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo. Su hija   
mayor también sobrellevaba la pena con valor, pero a diferencia de su hermana su   
mascara era de amabilidad y serviciabilidad, si antes era amable ahora esa seria   
su fuga, solo el era el cobarde, lloraba escondido, lloraba lo que no podría   
ser, aun todavía sus hijas han sido mas valientes que el. De pronto alguien se   
le acerca  
  
- Es impresionante verdad, esas niñas han sido valientes, de seguro   
heredaron el valor de su madre – dijo un joven de manera descarada, de unos 17   
años, de cabello negro como la noche y un traje del mismo color, pero apenas   
visible por que lo cubría una capa negra – tanto tiempo Soun - La mirada de Soun   
Tendo no había mostrado tanto terror en años, pero trato de agarrar valor  
  
- Después de tanto tiempo has vuelto, no nos has hecho suficiente daño –   
trato de decir con indignación, pero el miedo no disminuía y eso parecía   
deleitar al joven que estaba frente a el  
  
- Después de tanto tiempo y me tratas así, por que te sorprende, te   
prometí regresar y aquí estoy – dijo con una ligera reverencia  
  
- Por que has regresado, si bienes por mi estoy listo  
  
- Sabes que nunca ganaras, eres débil, no fue posible antes tampoco lo   
será ahora – el joven mostraba gran seguridad en sus palabras, parecía que tenia   
todo bajo su control, el dominio del juego como el lo llamaba  
  
- Entonces por que has regresado – pregunto imaginando lo peor pero   
suplicando que la respuesta no fuera la que el temía  
  
- Lo sabes, por quien más, por aquello que deje pendiente hace años,   
ellas me pertenecen  
  
- Fue un error del pasado, fue MI error, ellas no tienen nada que ver,   
por que me persigues no ganas nada – Soun estaba desesperado, el era peligroso,   
lo sabia, no podría ganarle  
  
- No, no gano nada mas que diversión, me aburro mucho sabes, y tu has   
sido un gran juguete, aunque han pasado cuanto, 20 años, no, doce desde la   
ultima vez que nos vimos, 24 desde la primera vez, que casualidad, cada 12 años,   
y sin proponérmelo, como pasa el tiempo   
  
- No lo lograras, esta vez te ganare, conozco tus mañas y no preemitiré   
que toques a mi familia – Soun se lanza e intenta golpearlo pero el lo evade con   
gran facilidad  
  
- sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre, no puedes ni tocarme, jamás me   
ganarías ni mental, ni físicamente, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y el fracaso fue   
mas que obvio, además me he vuelto mas fuerte  
  
- entonces por que estas aquí ¿no vas a retarme?  
  
- No, vine a sacarte del juego, ver pero no tocar sabes, tus hijas son   
las que me interesan  
  
- Pero ellas y fallaron, hace años, por que las metes de nuevo, ellas no   
han hecho nada  
  
- No a todas, falto Akane, ella era muy pequeña, y a Nabiki, apenas la   
toque, en realidad no le hice nada  
  
- Pero y la amenaza  
  
- Era para presionar, esas dos estaban muy pequeñas, es aburrido retar a   
un bebe. La que tendré que sacar de en medio es a ti, y a la mayor, por supuesto  
  
- Que le aras a Kasumi  
  
- Ella también jugara, pero como a jugado antes la presión es mas   
fuerte, y como ya estaba débil no creo que lo logre, ni tu tampoco, quedaras   
atrapado en tus pesadillas, pero como soy generoso, dejare que la mas pequeña   
reciba ayuda, como tu en el pasado  
  
- De que hablas, no puedes involucrar a mas personas, es la regla  
  
- Si, si esta acepta, y estoy seguro aceptara, será el juego mas   
interesante en mucho tiempo, tal vez el mejor, nos vemos  
  
- No espera, déjalas, ellas no han hecho nada, me escuchas, por favor,   
déjalas – pero ya era tarde, el se había ido, dejándolo en la oscuridad,   
llorando, este no era como los otros que habían enfrentado, era capaz de todo,   
tenia un sentido de la diversión por de mas grotesco, no le importaba la vida   
humana, el era peligroso, poderoso, y ni Akane ni Nabiki podrían ganar, por que   
nadie podía hacerlo, pero recordó sus palabras "dejare que la mas pequeña reciba   
ayuda, como tu en el pasado" – por favor Ranma, cuida a Akane, solo espero que   
puedas vencer esta vez, este es el mayor combate, el de la fuerza de voluntad,   
esposa mía, cuida una vez más de nuestras hijas  
  
Mientras tanto, Ranma estaba en la habitación que compartía con su padre desde   
que llegaron al dojo (nota: me gustaría saber desde cuando, la verdad no   
entiendo como pueden pasar al menos dos navidades y estar en el mismo grado con   
los mismos 16 años, Nabiki ya debía de haberse graduado) sus sueños siempre han   
sido raros como lo es el, y la fuente de sus pensamientos son las personas que   
lo rodean, pero el centro de todo es la chica que protege, por la cual daría la   
vida, la ama pero nunca lo reconocerá, posee un orgullo que raya en lo absurdo e   
infantil, una necedad prácticamente incurable, una facilidad para estar en   
problemas y hablar mas de la cuenta como nunca había tenido un ser humano, y su   
humildad es prácticamente inexistente, al igual que su facilidad de ser   
respetuoso con los demás como también con la autoridad y las costumbres, en   
otras palabras casi o prácticamente nada, pero a la vez noble, decidido,   
determinado, a veces demasiado ingenuo, posee una inocencia que lo hacia   
encantador, sino pregúntenle a sus prometidas, nunca se rinde, pero con una gran   
habilidad de echarse la culpa por todo lo que pasa, al final y aunque lo niegue   
siempre termina creyendo que es culpable, por eso no puede con sus prometidas,   
por eso no puede decirle a Akane quien es P-chan, por eso y por su alto sentido   
del honor sumado a su ingenuidad.  
  
Pero solo confía en su fuerza, es lo único seguro para el, sustentada con su   
orgullo, si fuera vencido, si su orgullo fuera derrotado, el lo seria también,   
por que ese fue el código por el cual fue educado, fue su mayor enseñanza que le   
dio su padre, tal vez la única, además de robar y engañar que era el ejemplo de   
su padre por suerte no lo aprendió, sin contar a la cantidad de problemas que lo   
metió, lo demás tal vez fue heredado, por que algo que su madre, Nodoka, posee,   
es un alto sentido del honor, tal vez demasiado contando que casi hace sepuko,   
siempre a enfrentado grandes riesgos, a los enemigos mas extraños, a las   
tradiciones mas alocadas, pero esta vez hay mucho mas en juego.  
  
Sus sueños ahora son tranquilos, no hay nada, su mente esta tranquila, pero poco   
a poco despierta, se encuentra en un lugar donde no existe el espacio, no hay   
nada, pero una voz lo llama, es una mujer, lo que produce que habrá los ojos,   
confundido, no esta plenamente consiente, todo parece tan lejano  
  
- Por favor, protégela – le suplica la voz  
  
- Que sucede, donde estoy – la voz del Ranma es casi un susurro, todo   
esta borroso, no puede distinguir nada pero aunque lo hubiera echo no podría   
distinguir nada en esa oscuridad  
  
- Solo tu puedes protegerla, ya que solo a una persona se le permite   
ayudar  
  
- A quien, y por que yo – dijo cada vez mas conciente  
  
- Por eres quien esta cerca de su corazón, no puedo decir mas – la voz   
se hace mas débil, hasta desaparecer.   
  
El aun no entiende, pero ya no importa, su mente queda de nuevo inconsciente,   
solo tiene sueño, tal vez era solo uno de esos sueños tan extraños que suele   
tener, al despertar todo seguirá igual o por lo menos eso es lo que el cree.  
  
En otra habitación, otra joven duerme, pero su mente no, se encuentra esperando,   
esta en un parque, en el mismo parque en el que lo conoció, el había demostrado   
gran dominio y control, seria divertido tratar con alguien así, simplemente le   
producía curiosidad, después de todo el se había ido dejándola con muchas   
preguntas y no lo dejaría escapar con facilidad.  
  
- Esperas a alguien   
  
- Como si no supieras, por que tardaste tanto  
  
- Como sabias que regresaría  
  
- Simplemente lo sabia, pero espere demasiado sabes, no me gusta que   
nadie me deje esperando  
  
- No fijamos hora  
  
- Entonces hay que hacerlo, no me gusta que nadie entre a mi mente sin   
ser invitado, y mucho menos en el momento que lo desee  
  
- Eso es una invitación  
  
- Una advertencia, o una regla, así la pasare mejor  
  
- Pero yo no, yo hago mis reglas   
  
- Pues aguántate, además, no te molesta o sí – ella lo mira, su típica   
mirada de malicia, un autocontrol que rivalizaba con el de el, este juego seria   
interesante  
  
- Eres una persona muy curiosa, siempre quieres tener el control – el le   
sonríe, algo que ella devuelve  
  
- Así soy, acostúmbrate, como no vale el dinero de un sueño no vale la   
pena estafar, me conformo con un paseo en bote – dijo señalando las lanchas en   
el lago  
  
- Que descarada eres, no conoces la vergüenza – se divirtió el, la chica   
no era para nada tímida   
  
- Es el castigo por hacerme esperar – dijo con tranquilidad  
  
- Apenas ayer te quejabas y hoy con tanta confianza, a pasado algo  
  
- Creí que me investigabas, deberías saber lo que pienso –   
definitivamente en esta ocasión ella manejaba la situación, eso a ella le   
encantaba y el, le parecía divertido  
  
- Esta bien, como desee mi bella dama – dijo mientras hacia una   
reverencia y le ofrece el brazo  
  
- Valla, que galante, no soy la única que cambio de actitud en una noche   
– la chica toma el brazo que el joven le ofrece. Ya ambos en el lago  
  
- El paisaje es muy real, para ser un sueño esta bastante bien hecho –   
comenta la joven mientras metía delicadamente la palma de su mano en el agua –   
esta helada, definitivamente muy real  
  
- La mente lo puede hacer real, todo depende de tus sentidos – el deja   
de remar, se encuentran en el centro del lago – no creas que has ganado – le   
recalca – solo es una tregua   
  
- Si, claro – se burla, realmente disfruta tener el control – no me has   
dicho tu nombre  
  
- No creo que importe, estaré muy poco, parece que ya no tienes miedo  
  
- Nunca lo tuve realmente, tus palabras por un momento pudieron   
desconcertarme pero ahora que he examinado la situación no tengo motivos para   
preocuparme, y creo haber descubierto cual es tu juego  
  
- Siempre tan lista, y de que se trata según tus indagaciones  
  
- Usas los sueños, juegas con a mente, le muestras o dices ciertas cosas   
para que los demás actúen como deseas, ese es tu juego, las reglas son simples   
no es así, la persona logra soportarlo o se desase, si es lo ultimo tu ganas  
  
- Muy lista, estas cerca pero como dije, todo es mas grave de lo que   
piensas  
  
- Puedes decir o mostrar lo que quieras, estaré lista, no me romperé en   
pedazos con una ilusión  
  
- Eres mas especial de lo que pensé, realmente firme, por eso cambiare   
el juego, mis ilusiones no serán en tus sueños, ¿estarás preparada?  
  
- Siempre lo estoy, si tu lo has logrado para mi será fácil  
  
- No entiendo  
  
- Nos parecemos, jugando con las reacciones de los demás, lo que me   
hagas a mi será el reflejo de ti mismo, no tienes a nadie, estas solo, en ese   
punto yo tengo a mi familia, que haras cuando te canses de jugar  
  
- Lo hago por una razón, y en cuanto a tu familia, ten cuidado – esta   
vez estaba serio, parece que toco una fibra sensible, mas de lo que ella creía,   
tenia que tener cuidado todavía no sabia hasta que punto llegaba su poder  
  
- ¿Que pretendes con ellos, por que nosotros?   
  
- Es muy simple, pero las respuestas saldrán a la luz mas adelante, ya   
tengo que irme pronto amanecerá  
  
- Me vas a dejar aquí en medio del lago, eso no es muy caballeroso  
  
- Pronto despertaras de todas maneras – si que era confianzuda la niña,   
además de inteligente, seria un gran reto dominarla, tal vez el reto que tanto a   
deseado  
  
- Nos veremos mañana  
  
- A la misma hora mi lady  
  
- Entonces vete, necesito dormir y estos sueños cansan demasiado  
  
- Entonces descansa – el empezó a desaparecer, junto con todo el   
paisaje, todo se desvanece  
  
- Esta vez al menos fue mas rápido, que clase de sujeto será – pero ya   
no puede pensar, esta inconsciente  
  
Ryoga o mejor dicho P-chan fue el primero en levantarse esa mañana, ser un   
cerdito negro y mascota de su dama tenia sus ventajas pero durante el día era   
preferible ser un humano, por lo que lo primero que hizo al despertar fue buscar   
el baño,   
  
Un rayo de sol se posa en la frente de una joven que poco a poco empieza a   
despertar, ¿cuánto tiempo a pasado?, ¿cuánto llevaría atrapada en esa   
pesadilla?, después de todo no se puede calcular el tiempo en los sueños, peor   
aun en las pesadillas, la joven despierta, todavía esta inquieta, pero agradece   
que todo aya sido una pesadilla, ¿o no? La menor de las Tendo todavía puede   
escuchar las palabras en su mente, los insultos que escucha todos los días pero   
esta vez era diferente, parecía que los decía de verdad pero al mismo tiempo   
como si no fuera el, observa el reloj, ya era demasiado tarde, ella nunca duerme   
hasta medio día y eran las cuatro de la tarde, ¿por qué nadie la había   
despertado?, o la pregunta seria ¿por qué todos están durmiendo hasta tan   
tarde?, últimamente hasta sus hermanas se estaban levantando tarde, parece que   
el único que se levanta temprano es el tío Genma, aunque no haga nada, condenado   
perezoso, un día debería de ser vendido como panda de circo  
  
El mundo esta lleno de misterios, lugares protegidos por el miedo, las leyendas   
y el olvido, ya lejos de Nerima un joven camina por los pasillos de un templo   
olvidado, enterrado en la montaña, protegido del resto del mundo con sus   
tesoros, joyas, artesanía de oro y plata, pero aquel que halla conocido el lugar   
esta destinado a morir si no es que esta muerto, por que se a convertido en la   
presa de aquel que lo habita, aquel que no solo es capaz de convertir los sueños   
en las pesadillas sino de matar el alma misma  
  
El joven se para, su mirada se fija en una de las estatuas, la de una hermosa   
joven de larga cabellera ondulada vestida con un kimono tradicional, por un   
momento parece sostener o tratar de rivalizar con la mirada vacía de esta pero   
en un instante la estatua empieza a brillar, pronto en lugar de la figura de   
piedra se encontraba la misma joven, pero en carne y hueso, sus facciones eran   
finas, sus cabellos negros eran entre un negro y azul marino, vistiendo el   
kimono que antes de piedra ahora era de una tela suave color azul turquesa.  
  
- ya, ya, me doy – dice la joven en forma resignada, mientras baja del   
pedestal – por que no solo dices te encontré o – cambia la mirada a una tipo   
policía – se que estas ahí, levanta las manos – al tiempo que hace una mímica de   
estar sosteniendo una pistola  
  
- Pasas demasiado tiempo afuera   
  
- Solo me divierto, deberías salir mas seguido este lugar parece mas una   
tumba, si pasa mucho tiempo aquí te volverás un viejo amargado y tendrás una   
ulcera  
  
- Para eso todavía falta tiempo, me tendrás que aguantar un poco mas de   
tiempo pequeña – dijo mientras le robaba la cabeza lo cual la muchacha le quita   
la mano con cara de fingido enojo  
  
- No me gusta que me llames pequeña, en todo caso tu eres el viejo   
amargado – la chica le da la espalda, fingiendo enojo  
  
- Ya deja el teatro, por que el traje   
  
- Te gusta – voltea alegre mientras le modela – es un kimono japonés, me   
parece muy hermoso pero creo que prefiero algo mas moderno – solo da una vuelta   
y de inmediato su traje cambia a una minifalda negra, botas altas, una camisa   
ajustada blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos lentes oscuros, a simple vista   
parecía ser una hermosa joven de 16 años – que te parece  
  
- Nunca cambias, no se tu interés, nunca podrás salir de aquí para   
modelarlo a otra persona  
  
- Al menos hay alguien, se como disfrutas haciendo miserable a los demás   
pero con migo – poniendo cara de gatita picara – no dará resultado – la chica   
empieza a tararear una canción mientras da pequeños pasos simulando bailar un   
vals – no quieres bailar con migo  
  
- Sin música – trataba de aparentar seriedad, pero la chica siempre   
terminaba haciéndolo sonreír, en ese instante recordó el tema que tenia que   
tratar con ella, su mirada esta vez tomo una seriedad muy rara en el – que tal   
las cosas con Ranma  
  
- Lo sabes – ella se para y lo mira, esta vez de forma acusadora –   
sabias que iría, por eso me dejaste, lo quieres a el también, que pasa, las   
presas se acaban  
  
- Sabes por que lo hago  
  
- No lo justifica, no me agrada lo que haces, pero al menos no me   
involucres – ella se voltea pero el la sujeta suavemente, ella voltea y sus   
miradas se vuelven a encontrar  
  
- Yo no te pedí que fueras  
  
- Lo se es mi culpa, nunca debí de ir, pero, por que no los dejas en paz  
  
- Ellos son los mas divertidos que me e encontrado, no creerás que los   
voy a soltar con facilidad, además con el en el juego es probable que la menor   
lo logre, aunque no lo creas ella tiene muchos deseos d vivir solo necesita un   
ligero empujón para ser feliz  
  
- Con esos empujones y la tiras al barranco, a ti no te importa si ella   
es feliz o no solo quieres seguir jugando al psicólogo. Pero y que tal la   
segunda hermana  
  
- No entiendo  
  
- Ahora te haces el desentendido, no veo que la hayas dominado ni que   
este presa del terror  
  
- No es alguien tan importante, vive de los demás  
  
- Por que me recuerda a alguien – dice en voz baja, claro que el   
entendió muy bien  
  
- Que dices   
  
- Nada – la mirada de la joven cambia a una llena de malicia – solo   
falta que te presentes  
  
- A donde quieres llegar con esas insinuaciones  
  
- Llegas en tu forma verdadera en lugar de ilusiones, la tratas bien,   
hasta eres amable, además de que ella es mentalmente muy segura de si misma,   
podría ser una gran rival en tu juego de echo apostaría que gana y no es de las   
que se dejan engañar, desde la muerte de su madre se a superado mucho, pero   
siquiera la tocas directamente, y con esa pésima actuación en el primer sueño lo   
que lograste fue fortalecerla, o era eso lo que querías  
  
- Sigo escuchando pero aún no se a donde quieres llegar, podrías dejar   
de acerté la interesante y terminar  
  
- Creo que te gusta – con una sonrisa de burla y triunfo da un gran   
salto cayendo a varios metros lejos de el por seguridad propia  
  
- El encierro te esta afectando, empiezas a delirar – lo cierto es que   
se miraba de un modo que si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría enterrada  
  
- Vamos, sabes que solo bromeo – trato de calmarlo, pero no puede   
contenerse - pero cualquiera que es capaz de aguantar tu mal genio es una buena   
cuñada  
  
- Erika – dijo en tono de advertencia  
  
- Si hermano – igualando el tono en forma graciosa  
  
- Nunca vas a cambiar verdad – por que nunca podía estar enojado con   
ella por mas de un minuto, lo cierto es que a pesar de todas sus diferencias la   
quería como una hermana menor – si deseas regresar hazlo ahora, tienes poco   
tiempo para cambiar la balanza a tu favor por que ya he avanzado terreno  
  
- Para empezar yo no juego, pero si es lo que se necesita para salvar a   
esa familia sabes que intervendré   
  
- Ahora solo falta que me digas los códigos de la moral, te divierte   
jugar con las demás personas, no me vengas con sermones de la caridad que no te   
quedan  
  
- Eres un hablador, aunque algo de verdad hay las palabras, entonces   
estamos en guerra  
  
- Y sin cuartel  
  
- Y que aras con la bella dama como se llama – simula estar asiendo   
memoria mientras se aleja  
  
- Erika, seguirás molestando con lo mismo  
  
- Hasta que me contestes  
  
- La sacare del juego – ante esta respuesta la chica queda helada  
  
- No puedes hacer eso, solo hay una forma de salir una vez estando   
adentro y no creo que  
  
- No te ibas  
  
- No puedes hacerlo, no hay motivo, si es por lo que te he dicho prometo   
dejar de molestarte con el tema   
  
- Ya es tarde, pero eso aun no esta decidido  
  
- Piénsalo bien, yo ya me voy   
  
Ubico su objetivo con facilidad, casi como un fantasma, no pudo evitar el reír   
cuando piensa que natural es moverse de esa manera, cuantos años que lo Asia, no   
podía recordar pero lo cierto es que a pesar del tiempo la forma en que   
maduraban era lenta, tanto que bien seria cierto que tiene 16 años en lugar de   
¿cuántos?, ¿300 años?, ¿500 años?, quien los cuenta, no importaba, lo único que   
importaba para ella es vivir el momento sin pensar en el futuro que podía ser   
tan doloroso e injusto en muchas ocasiones, ella no poseía grandes poderes de   
control mental pero aria lo que esta a su alcance.  
  
Después de un rato divisa a quien estaba buscando, el se encontraba entrenando   
en el patio del dojo, a simple vista la misión parecía simple, mas que las   
anteriores, solo tenia que lograr que la pareja lograran aceptar lo que sienten   
y listo, o al menos eso fue lo que el le dijo  
  
- Te lo pondré fácil por esta vez, si logras que el le diga que la ama y   
ella le corresponde podrás salvarla   
  
- Y cual es el truco  
  
- Solo eso, pero no será tan fácil como crees  
  
Pero, que tan difícil podía ser, nadie es tan terco, pero para eso necesita un   
pequeño incentivo, un empujoncito que ella le daría, pero como. En eso Ryoga   
recién encuentra el baño y se había perdido en la sala, el seria perfecto a sus   
planes.  
  
Mientras tanto Ryoga no sabia por donde ir, por que no podía ser capaz de   
diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda, su sentido de orientación era por demás   
inútil y eso era frustrante, además quería encontrar pronto a Ranma, después de   
todo el paso meses entrenando en el bosque o serian parques, no lo creía por que   
esta vez no se había encontrado con ningún oficial que lo llevara detenido por   
dañar (a causa de su entrenamiento) propiedad publica, pero ahora regresaba con   
mas fuerza y ánimos de derrotar a su rival, lo iba a hacer apenas hace dos días,   
cuando llego a la ciudad, pero por un pequeño problema se convirtió en P-chan y   
hasta ahí pudo llegar por que hasta ese momento podía volver a la normalidad. Lo   
que mas le importaba en ese momento era su confrontación y luego, luego no sabia   
que hacer, amaba a Akane, cada día se convencía mas de eso, pero sus esperanzas   
de ser correspondido se hacían mas débiles hasta convertirse en un pequeño   
hilo, ¿por qué no podía conseguir el amor de su diosa?, ¿qué tenia Ranma que el   
no tenia?, pero el corazón no se manda y en ocasiones hay que aceptar la   
derrota, pero no podía aceptarla, debía de quedar alguna oportunidad, nada esta   
decidido, al menos por el momento, aun podía pelear y el no es de los que   
aceptan que han perdido asta que han agotado el ultimo aliento, aún quería   
luchar.  
  
El chico se encontraba ya en la puerta del dojo (por cuarta vez) pero como   
estaba de espalda se disponía a seguir su búsqueda cuando una especie de neblina   
lo envolvió y luego solo hubo oscuridad, como si estuviera dormido, de hecho su   
conciencia lo estaba  
  
- lo siento mucho pero necesitare tu cuerpo solo un momento – decía la   
voz de Ryoga pero la conciencia de Erika, la cual se había apoderado de su   
cuerpo – y ahora cual es la salida  
  
después de un rato de buscar la salida comprendió que estaba perdida, el hecho   
de tomar un cuerpo con sus virtudes también obtiene sus defectos y en este caso   
su sentido de la orientación, que resultaba de lo mas desesperante  
  
- hay, esto es demasiado, pero no me doy por vencida, una simple   
desorientación no me va a detener  
  
- perdido de nuevo, no P-chan, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado si te   
pierdes hasta para ir al baño  
  
- vaya, vaya, ni mas ni menos que Ranma Saotome – dijo Erika mientras se   
volteaba para encarar al joven, ella lo miraba con mucho interés como el que   
mira a un curioso espécimen, o como el lobo que esta a punto de lanzarse sobre   
el cordero  
  
- Ryoga, te encuentras bien – el joven retrocede , sus sentidos de   
inmediato le alertaron peligro, no sabia por que pero su rival no lucia como de   
costumbre  
  
La chica se da cuenta de lo que su acción a provocado, al ser un artista marcial   
era mas susceptible a los cambios, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás  
  
- Prepárate Saotome, he venido a retarte – lo dijo justo como Ryoga lo   
hubiera dicho   
  
- Cuando quieras, pero ya deberías acerté a la idea de que nunca me   
derrotaras, soy el mejor en combate libre – pero se le sube el ego (difícil de   
creer) – y no solo en eso, soy el mejor en cualquier arte  
  
- Te crees el mejor, por que no lo demuestras  
  
- Nada me daría mas gusto  
  
- Entonces te reto a algo en especial, si yo gano renuncias a tu   
compromiso con Akane y desaparecerás de su vida   
  
- QUE – lo que mas sorprendía al joven no solo era lo que decía sino la   
seguridad con que lo decía, aunque su ego le repetía que el sin duda le ganaría,   
la confianza en las palabras de Ryoga no le daban muy buena espina   
  
- Pero si yo pierdo, tendrás que ser sincero con Akane y confesarle lo   
que realmente sientes por ella  
  
- Pero que pretendes con esto – no entendía lo que el pretendía, pero al   
reflexionar sus palabras la costumbre pudo mas que la razón - y de que   
sentimientos hablas, ella no me – pero es interrumpido por el joven   
  
- Lo que te propongo es que tengamos la ultima pelea, pero si no aceptas   
las condiciones habrás perdido  
  
En ese momento se acerca una joven de cabello azulado, pero ninguno de los dos a   
notado su presencia, se acerca lo suficiente hasta que pudo escuchar con   
claridad lo que el chico de pañoleta le decía a su prometido  
  
- Akane no me interesa, es solo una marimacho poco atractiva  
  
- Entonces por que la salvas a cada momento, cual es tu interés – Erika   
comenzó a arrinconarlo  
  
- Ese es mi problema  
  
- Y el mío también, cual es tu interés por ella, por que te preocupas   
por ella aun cuando a veces la lastimas  
  
- Por..... – ya se sentía arrinconado, no tenia idea de que contestar   
pero la terquedad siempre puede mas que el – por que si algo le pasara tendría   
muchos problemas con su familia, no te imaginas lo que el señor Soun y sus hijas   
son capaces de hacer cuando se enojan, además con lo torpe que es no es capaz de   
defenderse sola  
  
- Solo es por eso – Erika estaba bastante interesada, le encantaba   
tenerlo tan arrinconado, pero el juego no podía durar para siempre, tenia que   
devolver el cuerpo y el joven delante de ella era demasiado terco  
  
- Que otra rozón tendría, como me podría interesar esa fea marimacho,   
mala cocinera que es demasiado torpe que no puede hacer ningún trabajo manual   
decente  
  
- Pero  
  
- ES SUFICIENTE – es cuando ambos se dan cuenta de la presencia de   
Akane, quien estaba tratando de contener las lagrima, y sacando fuerzas de su   
orgullo – no se de donde proviene toda esta discusión pero no me importa – se   
dirige hacia Ranma – si piensas tan mal de mi entonces no veo motivo para que   
ambos tengamos que soportarnos mutuamente, será mejor que se rompa el compromiso  
  
- Pero Akane yo  
  
- No he terminado, durante mucho tiempo he aguantado tus insultos, nos   
peleamos a cada momento, a simple vista se nota que no somos el uno para el   
otro, nunca lograríamos un hogar en armonía, puedes irte en el momento que lo   
desees, nuestros padres son amigos y por nuestras diferencias no voy a echarlos   
de MI casa, por lo que se refiere a mi familia, ellos no se meten en mi vida   
tanto como dices, en realidad no creo que les importe mucho  
  
- Akane no crees que estas exagerando – exclama Erika tratando de calmar   
a la menor de las Tendo, aunque la voz de la joven era demasiado segura, en un   
tono neutral, lo cual daba mas miedo, seria preferible que se enojara como de   
costumbre, esto se estaba saliendo de sus planes  
  
- Esto se acabo Ryoga, no importa lo que digas, eres amigo de Ranma y   
aunque este desconsiderado no te trate bien siempre lo has apoyado, y como el   
joven aquí presente ya dijo todo lo que piensa de mi es justo que le cobre el   
favor  
  
- A .. Akane, tranquila.... yo lo..lo siento   
  
- Eres un desconsiderado, un cínico, solo pasas causando problemas a   
todos quienes te conocen, tal vez mi vida no era normal antes de que llegaras   
pero nadie había intentado matarme, he tenido que soportar tus desplantes de   
orgullo a cada momento   
  
- Hey, un momento, no eres la señorita perfección - te la pasas   
golpeándome todo el tiempo, nunca dejas que te explique   
  
- Reconozco que no he puesto mucho de mi parte, por eso creo que no   
somos compatibles, por eso creo que esto se acabo – ella trata de salir, pero   
Ranma la detiene, es cuando ella ya no puede retener las lagrimas – déjame pasar   
– de un rápido movimiento hace a Ranma a un lado, corre sin dirección, solo   
desea irse   
  
- Akane espera – Ranma sale corriendo detrás de ella, no quería que todo   
terminara de esa manera, Pronto desaparecen de la vista ambos jóvenes  
  
- Y ahora que haré, no era esto lo que yo quería   
  
- Ryoga, que paso, a donde fue Akane   
  
- no se Nabiki, solo espero que esto se solucione – Erika decide que ya   
es momento de regresar, deja el cuerpo de Ryoga y este cae desmayado  
  
- y a este que le paso, no lo puedo dejar tirado en el patio, ni modo,   
tendré que cargarlo yo, solo espero que no sea muy pesado  
  
En ese momento agradeció el entrenamiento de artes marciales que recibió de su   
padre cuando era pequeña, pues la tarea no era de mucha dificultad, antiguamente   
ella entrenaba bastante pero lo dejo cuando tenia 13 años, cuando su hermana   
menor le gano por primera vez, ella no era tan fuerte como Akane pero tampoco   
era tan débil como aparentaba, tampoco su hermana mayor, que aunque no a   
entrenado en mucho tiempo era bastante buena, aunque en estos tiempos no sabia   
si ese termino aun servia, ella es mas fuerte que Kasumi, y mas débil que Akane,   
pero Akane es mas débil que Shampoo, Ukyo, aunque mas fuerte que Kuno y Kodachi,   
mas débil que Ryoga y Ranma y definitivamente que Haposai y la abuela de   
Shampoo, pero quitando todo eso si serian de las mejores.  
  
Ella lleva al joven al cuarto de Ranma, no tenia golpes, tampoco calentura, no   
parecía estar enfermo con excepción de que su cuerpo estaba extrañamente helado,   
lo arropa con una manta y sale de la habitación  
  
- Es extraño, ya es tarde y no veo a Kasumi, habrá salido  
  
Se dirige a la habitación de su hermana mayor, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a   
su hermana dormida en la cama, la chica sudaba y respiraba con dificultad  
  
- Kasumi, estas bien, que paso – la segunda hermana estaba realmente   
asustada, se sentó con rapidez al lado de la cama y con delicadeza toca la   
frente de su hermana, comprobando lo que ya tenia seguro – tienes fiebre,   
llamare a un doctor  
  
- Será inútil – la voz de su hermana era débil, casi en un susurro – el   
ha vuelto  
  
- Que dices, quien ha vuelto, por que dices que será inútil, no puedo   
dejarte así  
  
- Ten cuidado, viene a terminar lo que empezó hace años, al principio no   
lo reconocí, fue hasta ahora que me he dado cuenta – sonríe mirando al techo – o   
tal vez el a dejado que me de cuenta, no pude ganarle antes y ahora me ha vuelto   
a derrota  
  
- No puedes rendirte, aún tienes mucho por que vivir, no dejare que te   
des por vencida  
  
- Ya sabes quien es, o me equivoco – su hermana menor simplemente   
asiente   
  
- Vino en mis sueños hace 2 días, pero no es tan difícil de vencer, solo   
no debes rendirte  
  
- Eras muy pequeña cuando vino por primera vez, por eso no lo recuerdas,   
esa no es toda la verdad  
  
- Entonces cual es la verdad, por que dices que vino antes, no lo   
recuerdo  
  
- Por que no debes hacerlo – su voz cada vez es mas débil, como si le   
costara pronunciar cada palabra – cuida a Akane, trata de resistir, ahora vendrá   
por ustedes, nadie antes se le a escapado – Kasumi estira la mano y toma la de   
su hermana – se que ustedes dos pueden lograrlo  
  
- No dejes de luchar, tu también puedes lograrlo – Nabiki sentía deseos   
de llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos, parece que después de la muerte de su   
madre perdió esa capacidad – yo luchare por ti  
  
- Eres mas noble de lo que haces creer, mi pequeña hermana, no te   
preocupes por mi no me dejare morir – la mayor empezó a cerrar los ojos para   
volver a caer en su sueño, pero no uno eterno  
  
- No se que hacer, Kasumi, no pensé que te lastimaría – Nabiki acaricia   
el pelo de su hermana, apartándole unos cabellos rebeldes del rostro, su sueño   
era tranquilo, igual que su respiración, la fiebre desapareció como magia –   
pensé que iría tras de Ranma o Akane, por que fue a ti primero, no entiendo, y   
que pudo decirte que te lastimara tanto – Nabiki se levanta para dirigirse a la   
puerta – pase lo que pase lo averiguare.  
  
Cierra la puerta con cuidado, se apoya en ella, suspira, demasiadas dudas,   
ninguna respuesta, solo hay alguien que le puede contestar, solo hay un método   
para hablar con el, y lo haría, se apresuro a su habitación, no supo en que   
momento subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y toma un frasco de pastillas que   
se encontraban en la cómoda al lado de la cama, la observa fijamente, no debía   
dudar en ese momento, pero por que dudar, nunca había tenido problemas antes no   
tenia por que tenerlos ahora, solo esperaba que el llegara por que si no solo   
estaría perdiendo el tiempo, se traga un par de pastillas para dormir, ¿por qué   
las había adquirido?, no las necesitaba, hasta estaba durmiendo de mas, pero su   
instinto se lo había pedido, y su instinto jamás le a fallado. Cae en la cama,   
poco a poco duerme.  
  
Una joven se encuentra sentada en una silla, aunque mas que silla parece un   
trono, adornado con perlas y bordos de oro, el cabellos de la joven es largo,   
color negro azulado, se encuentra deprimida, sus planes no resultaron como lo   
esperaba  
  
- Muy bien Erika, lo has hecho increíble – el joven lo dijo con todo el   
cinismo del que fue capaz  
  
- Déjame de molestar Erik – suspira - lo ultimo que necesito es un   
sermón del señor perfección  
  
- Pero me vas a tener que escuchar – esta vez se le notaba el tono de   
enojo – te dije que debías tener mas cuidado  
  
- No creí que todo terminaría de esa manera  
  
- Y de que otro modo iba a acabar, si hubieras analizado mejor la   
situación, ese plan estaba destinado a fracasar  
  
- Pero era tan simple  
  
- Tan simple que solo empeoro la situación  
  
- Como pueden haber personas tan necias, son demasiado obcecados  
  
- Siempre han sido así, el orgullo de ambos puede ser tanto cualidad   
como defecto, solo se debe saber presionar  
  
- Por que te molesta tanto, creí que esto ayudaba a tus planes  
  
- Arruinas el reto, lo has puesto mas fácil, además lo único que   
provocaste es que todo se acelerara, ahora habrá que actuar con cuidado  
  
- Que pretendes, por que el interés  
  
- Solo me interesa la menor, el resto no me importa, por lo que tu   
participación en el asunto se reduce hasta aquí  
  
- No puedes sacarme, ya estoy adentro y no lograras desacerté de mi  
  
- Tengo demasiados planes y no puedo dejar que los arruines, me tengo   
que  
  
- ¿Tan temprano?, ¿a dónde?  
  
- No creo que deba informarte sobre todo lo que hago – le da la   
espalda pero voltea antes de desaparecer – si quieres ayudar consigue mas   
información, a veces hay problemas que no son tan fáciles de resolver como crees   
– el joven desaparece dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos  
  
- a veces puede ser tan odioso, pero no me puedo quedar con la duda, iré   
a averiguar como termina todo – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el templo quedo   
vació  
  
mientras tanto Nabiki esperaba, esta vez el espacio que la rodeaba no era un   
parque, en realidad no había nada, todo estaba oscuro como estar en la nada,   
aunque a ella no le importaba el decorado, se encontraba muy impaciente, sentía   
que cada minuto era una oportunidad menos, ya estaba empezando a exasperarse   
cuando el lugar se ilumino, el lugar cambio a lo que parecía ser un escenario,   
un salón vació pero brillante, parecía echo de cristal, en ese momento el   
ansiado joven hizo su aparición  
  
- No esperes que venga cada vez que quieras – expreso con seriedad,   
sabia el por que le había llamado, ninguno de los dos iba a actuar ahora  
  
- ¿Que le hiciste?, ¿por que ella? – trato de mostrar seguridad, pero   
estaba demasiado ansiosa, necesitaba respuestas, se sentía responsable de que   
esto pasara, sus sentidos se lo advirtieron, su instinto le previno desde el   
primer día, y por primera vez no le intereso escuchar, el orgullo le había   
jugado una mala pasada al considerar que nada la podría afectar  
  
- Por que no, no soy de los tantos peleadores que quieren una venganza   
contra un artista marcial o que busco un matrimonio, no me interesa todo eso que   
rige su rutina  
  
- Me confié, y ese fue mi error, pero por que Kasumi, ella es  
  
- Demasiado noble, buena, servicial  
  
- Indefensa – termina Nabiki  
  
- Subestimas a tu hermana, es mas fuerte que eso  
  
- Y por que a caído en tu trampa, no quiere seguir luchando  
  
- No quiere seguir sufriendo  
  
- Sufriendo – se extraña Nabiki  
  
- Su aburrida existencia, patética seria la palabra  
  
- Su vida no es así, todos la estimamos  
  
- Ahí esta el asunto, el que ella lo vea, cuando fue la ultima vez que   
se lo dijiste, que se lo dijo cualquiera, la joven servicial que siempre esta   
allí, pero que nadie nota al mismo tiempo  
  
- Eso no es cierto, ella es parte fundamental de nuestra familia,   
siempre nos a apoyado y estoy segura que ella lo sabe, siempre lo a sabido  
  
- Pero ahora duda, y de esa duda es de la que me he aprovechado, no   
recuerdas nada verdad  
  
- Recordar – en ese momento volvieron a su mente las palabras de su   
hermana "Será inútil", "el ha vuelto" a que se refería ella cuando dijo eso   
"Ten cuidado, viene a terminar lo que empezó hace años" – que fue lo que paso,   
no lo recuerdo  
  
- Sabia que lo habías olvidado, pero te daré una pista, ella sabe que no   
importa lo que haga, al final, yo soy el que controla tu mente, tu y tu hermana   
perdieron hace mucho tiempo, por eso no me interesan, puedo matarte en el   
momento que lo desee  
  
- No puedes hacerlo, solo tienes el poder de manipular por medio de   
sugestión hipnótica  
  
- Tendré que darte una muestra   
  
Los ojos del joven brillaron, y pronto Nabiki sentía que el aire comenzaba a   
escasear, el cuerpo dolía terriblemente y no lo podía mover, el suelo bajo sus   
pies no existía, sentía como si algo le presionara el cuello intentando   
ahogarla, mientras ella luchaba contra esa fuerza invisible que la aprisionaba  
  
- No puedes detenerme, por que no dejas de luchar – de inmediato la   
fuerza la soltó, todo volvió a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera ocurrido –   
será mejor que te apartes  
  
- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor para asustarme  
  
- Deseas otra demostración – dijo en tono de burla  
  
- Con la anterior me quedo claro, pero eres un iluso si crees que me vas   
a atemorizar, la única forma de que me detengas es que me mates  
  
- Puedo hacerlo si lo quieres  
  
- No tendría mucho que perder, pero no puedo hacerme a un lado,   
estuviste antes, quiere decir que lograron detenerte, debe de haber una manera  
  
- No conoces lo hechos, no los recuerdas  
  
- No importa  
  
- Buena suerte entonces, pero recuerda, la proxima que nos veamos sera   
la ultima  
  
- No lo olvidare  
  
Ella despierta con brusquedad, tenia marcas en el cuerpo ¿lo que hace en sueños   
afecta también la realidad? Lo mas probable así era, eso indicaba lo mucho que   
lo había subestimado, se levanta a cerificar el estado de su hermana, al ver el   
reloj comprueba que no había dormido ni 30 minutos, contrario a lo que ella   
esperaba, después de todo cada vez que soñaba se levantaba tarde, era evidente   
que el la había dejado despierta, al llegar a la habitación comprobó lo que   
imaginaba, estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado, pero sabia que su   
hermana había entrado en un estado de coma, sabia que llamar a un hospital no   
resolvería nada pero no podía dejarla en ese estado, tomo el teléfono, pronto la   
ambulancia llegaría y diría que no sabia lo que le pasaba, que la había   
encontrado en ese estado, se la llevarían, tal vez en el hospital tiene una   
mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir.   
  
Después de decir todo lo que debía colgó el teléfono, debía de pensar en una   
solución, tal vez relacionar los hechos, debía de usar todas sus habilidades   
como nunca lo había echo, según lo que le escucho decir a Ranma el día anterior   
todo empezó con las misteriosas desapariciones, la repentina calma, por alguna   
razón todos se habían ido, lo cual simbolizaba que no quería interferencia   
externa, era como un experimento o una prueba, y lo curioso es que la fecha de   
regreso de casi todos con excepción de la de Haposai, coincidían para pasado   
mañana, eso quiere decir que la prueba duraría hasta ahí, ¿qué pasaría después?   
Lo mas seguro es que después de ese plazo se iría, o por lo menos eso esperaba,   
eso quiere decir que los que llegaran a pasado mañana lograrían vivir, solo   
había un pequeño problema "la próxima que nos veamos será la ultima" eso quiere   
decir que no pensaba dejarla viva, tenia que tener cuidado   
  
Subió a su habitación, pocos minutos después se escucha una ambulancia, ella   
estaba sentada en frente de su escritorio, toma unos papeles y los mete dentro   
de un sobre, lo guarda en un bolsillo, se prepara a recibir a los paramédicos.  
  
Akane corría, no le importaba a donde, no quería estar en ningún lugar conocido,   
en ninguno que le trajera recuerdos, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó   
el dojo, solo cuestión de minutos, pero parecia una eternidad, el cielo estaba   
completamente oscuro, empezaba a llover, ¿por qué había dicho todo eso?, no lo   
sabia, siempre había sido tan sencillo tomar la salida fácil, enojarse, gritar,   
golpear, era sencillo, ¿por qué había hablado de esa forma?, ¿estaba   
arrepentida? No, era una verdad que saldría tarde o temprano, tenia que ser   
clara, la situación se había prolongado demasiado tiempo, pero entonces, ¿por   
qué duele tanto?, no había otra forma, le estaba dejando el camino libre a las   
otras prometidas y la idea la destrozaba  
  
- lo cierto Ranma es que aún que me amaras no podríamos ser felices,   
simplemente no somos compatibles, somos demasiado orgullosos, llegaría el día en   
que no podremos soportarnos  
  
ella puede escucharlo, le estaba llamando, aunque corriera con todas sus fuerzas   
el no tardara en darle alcance, esconderse, de nada serviría, debía enfrentarlo,   
pero sentía que ya no podía ¿por qué había huido?, ¿por qué tubo que salir   
corriendo de esa forma?, bien sabe que al irse de esa manera es como sonar una   
alarma en el chico, una que cada vez que sonaba significaba que no se lo podría   
quitar de enzima, la seguiría donde fuera, incluso si se dirigiera al mismo   
infierno, o tal vez con mas razón si se dirigiera a ese lugar, las gotas de   
lluvia se convirtieron rápidamente en una fuerte tormenta, de pronto se desmayo   
  
  
la tormenta se hizo muy fuerte, la chica pelirroja apenas podía ver por donde   
iba, ¿cómo había empezado una tormenta tan rápido?  
  
- Maldición, AKANE ESPERA – rayos, esta chica nunca me escucha, si se   
enferma no será mi culpa – AKANE – de pronto desaparece de su vista, que vista,   
la lluvia era tan fuerte que apenas podía abrir los ojos.   
  
De pronto la vio, inconsciente, sus cabellos azulados estaban revueltos en el   
suelo, sus ojos azules estaban cerrado, completamente empapada, la ropa se le   
pegaba al cuerpo, pero lo que mas preocupaba al joven era la respiración agitada   
de su prometida, a pesar de la llovía podía notarse claramente que tenia fiebre,   
su piel había adquirido un pálido poco habitual.  
  
- Akane, Akane despierta – inútil esfuerzo, la joven no reacciona – como   
pudo enfermarse tan rápido, no puedo dejarla aquí pero donde la llevo   
  
A pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo estaban a una distancia considerable   
del dojo, y aunque regresar no hubiera tomado mucho tiempo si toma la vía rápida   
(la de costumbre, irse por los edificios) el restaurante de Ukyo quedaba a la   
vuelta de la esquina   
  
Con sumo cuidado y una gran rapidez carga el cuerpo de la chica, segundos   
después alguien tocaba la puerta del Uchan con gran desesperación, el   
restaurante acababa de cerrar por lo que a la joven dueña no le hacia mucha   
gracia que alguien le aporreara la puerta a esas horas, mas cuando iba a visitar   
a su adorado Ranma  
  
- YA VOY – si que estaba enojada – mas vale que sea algo importante por   
que si no lo es juro que podrá ver a china desde donde lo voy a mandar – abre la   
puerta para encontrarse con una joven pelirroja, la mirada de la chica era de   
una inmensa preocupación, lo que es justificado cuando mira a quien esta   
cargando – que paso – rápido los hace entrar y acuestan a la chica en la   
habitación de Ukyo, quien inmediatamente trae unas toalla secas y una manta –   
que sucedió Ranma  
  
- No se Ukyo, realmente no lo se – la voz de la pelirroja era cansada,   
empezaba a respirar con dificultad – creo que tiene fiebre  
  
- No – dijo Ukyo, mientras media la temperatura con la palma de su mano   
- al contrario, esta helada – suspiro – esta demasiado pálida y no es la única  
  
- No entiendo  
  
- Que los dos se ven fatales, parece que el alma se les escapo del   
cuerpo, será mejor que te cambies de ropa mientras yo buscare algo para la bella   
durmiente – le dirige una ultima mirada antes de sacarlo de la habitación – y   
alegra esa cara, o es que se acabo el mundo y no me di cuenta  
  
- Pero – trata de protestar  
  
- Ella estará bien – de pronto el lugar le pareció extrañamente   
silencioso, al ver por la ventana descubre el por que – ya dejo de llover  
  
- Desapareció tan rápido como comenzó  
  
- Será mejor que te cambies de ropa, o te dará pulmonía  
  
- Ukyo – alcanzó a decir antes de que la joven cerrara la puerta  
  
- Si, que sucede  
  
- Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi  
  
- Si, lo se – su voz era de inmensa ternura – por algo somos amigos, en   
las buenas y en las malas Ranma, nunca lo olvides, y animate, después tienes que   
contarme con detalles que sucedió – dicho esto cierra la puerta de la habitación   
donde dormia Akane  
  
- Yo tambien quisiera saber que sucedió Ukyo, por que todo parece tan   
lejano – voltea a ver la ventana, a pesar de que habia dejado de llover el cielo   
aun estaba oscuro – no se por que siento esta angustia, esta tristeza, me duele   
el pecho, con razón dicen que los sentimientos se encuentran en el corazón, lo   
malo es que no se por que me duele, no puedo recordar  
  
En la habitación Ukyo atendia a la enferma, aunque la verdad solo estaba algo   
palida, un poco de ropa ceca, una sabana caliente y la joven empezo a recuperar   
el calor, aunque la verdad la mejoria fue tan rapida como lo había sido la   
tormenta, solo faltaba que la joven recuperara el sentido, se sienta al lado de   
la cama y espera mientras su mente empieza a divagar  
  
- Amigos, eso es todo lo que somos verdad Ranma, sera mejor que te   
resignes Ukyo, has perdido, y justo estas cuidando de tu mayor adversario,   
Akane, la chica marimacho poco atractivo, como no, no es justo, ella gano antes   
de que yo llegara, ya tenia tu corazón en aquel entonces, por qué serás tan   
ciego – la chica empieza a moverse, y poco a poco habre los ojos  
  
- Ukyo, donde estoy – dice con su voz apagada, cansada, mientras empieza   
a ver los alrededores  
  
- Estas en mi habitación, no recuerdas ya has entrado aquí  
  
- Si, es verdad, cuando jugamos a las cartas para recuperar el dojo y la   
casa – ambas sonríen, recuerdan como Ranma lucho inútilmente en esa ocasión para   
no demostrar sus emosiones en el juego, y al final logro ganar con una pequeña   
carta escondida en la mascara, aunque la verdad tenia como diez cartas - pero se   
ve diferente  
  
- Redecore un poco, quite algunos muebles, puse otros, por ejemplo esa   
mesita- dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña mesita que se enconraba al lado de la   
cama – pero no estamos para hablar de la decoración, como te sientes  
  
- Terrible – dijo con una sonrisa – apenas puedo moverme y me duele el   
cuerpo, como llegue aquí  
  
- Ranma te trajo, pero que sucedió, parecia que se les habia aparecido   
un fantasma llegaron como en las películas de terror, completamente empapados en   
medio de una terrible tormenta, solo faltaba que se fuera la energia electrica y   
apareiera el fantasma.  
  
- La verdad – trata de hacer memoria pero siente como si algo le faltara   
– no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo que corria, la lluvia, de pronto oscuridad,   
debi de desmayarme  
  
- Vaya si es extraño, y no recuerdas algo antes  
  
- No, nada, es mas no recuerdo ni que hice en este día - "por alguna   
razón siento que no debo recordarlo" – pensó la joven   
  
- Al menos estas bien, ire a ver como esta Ranma, descansa un poco y   
luego podrán regresar al dojo  
  
- Esta bien, si no te molesta dormire un rato, me siento cansada  
  
- No, para nada, descansa   
  
Ukyo abandona su habitación en busca de Ranma, lo mas seguro se encontraba en la   
habitación de Konatsu, y no estaba equivocada, el ya se encontraba ahí, pero no   
se habia cambiado, se encontraba inconsciente, parecias que se habia desmayado   
en cuanto entro a la habitación, la chica solo suspira, carga a la joven   
pelirroja hasta la cama – para tener tan buena figura eres muy pesado Ranma –   
pero Ukyo no tenia problema, después de todo su entrenamiento fue bastante   
exigente y levantar un peso como ese no era nada para ella, la ropa de la   
pelirroja estaba casi seca, como hará para mojarse tanto y que la ropa se le   
seque tan rápido, ese es otro misterio, la joven empieza a recobrar el   
conocimiento para satisfacción de Ukyo, que tenia muchas dudas  
  
- Ukyo, que sucedió – pregunta la pelirroja confundida – por que estoy   
aquí  
  
- Y me lo preguntas a mi, mas bien soy yo la que quisiera saber que   
haces aquí, llegan a esta hora en semejante estado con un tremendo temporal y   
aún no se que pasa  
  
- ¿Llegan?  
  
- Claro, Akane y tu, que no recuerdas  
  
- La verdad, no se -Trata de hacer memoria, imágenes vagas pasan por su   
mente, una discusión, después una carrera, ¿por que tenia tanta prisa?, la   
lluvia, apenas podía ver, ¿qué buscaba?, trata de recordar, luego su mente fue   
llenada de diversas emociones, recuerdo de tristeza, angustia, luego la joven, a   
quien el buscaba – Akane – Ranma se empezó a desesperar – donde esta ella, como   
esta  
  
- Cálmate, ella esta bien,, esta durmiendo en mi habitación, mejor   
relajate – gentilmente las manos de Ukyo sostienen los hombros de la pelirroja   
mienras la recuesta muy despacio en la cama  
  
- Lo siento, la verdad es que no se que sucedió, siento que hace un   
momento podia recordar pero ahora, no se  
  
- Si es tanto problema mejor no te esfuerces, Akane tampoco recuerda   
nada, tal vez seria mejor que pasaran la noche en mi casa – Ranma hiba a objetar   
pero la chica lo detuvo – no hay pero que valga, de aquí no salen hasta mañana,   
no te preocupes por mi, llevare un catre a mi habitación y dormire con Akane –   
luego le guiña un ojo – no te preocupes que ella estara bien cuidada  
  
- Deacuerdo – no estaba muy convencido, pero tenia demasiado sueño para   
poder objetar, y rapidamente se quedo dormido  
  
Ukyo sale de la habitación, pero primero llamaria al dojo, lo mas seguro es que   
los demas estarian preocupados  
  
La tormenta habia acabado hace como 10 minutos cuando llego la ambulancia, se   
llevarían a Kasumi de inmediato al hospital, ella aun esta inconsciente, Nabiki   
dio la información de cómo la habia encontrado, sin dar alguna pista del motivo   
de tal decaimiento, pronto la ambulancia partió, ella hubiera querido ir con su   
hermana mayor pero no podía, primero tenia que pasar revista y ver como estaban   
los demás, ya habia ido a ver a su padre, este solo se encontraba dormido, como   
en una especie de transe a diferencia de Kasumi que se debilitaba con gran   
rapidez callendo en estado de coma, solo le faltaba ver donde estaban los   
menores de la familia  
  
En el instante empieza a sonar el telefono, de inmediato supo que quien llamaba   
era Ukyo  
  
- hola Ukyo, si buscas a Ranma el no se encuentra  
  
- Lo se, por eso llamaba, ellos se quedaran a dormir en mi casa – Nabiki   
se sorprende un poco por la noticia, pero después de todo por que no  
  
- Que sucedió  
  
- Es lo que yo quisiera saber, ellos llegaron a mi casa cuando la   
tormenta estaba mas fuerte, y si que se miraban extraños  
  
- Estan bien – trato de disimular la anciedad en su voz, algo que logro   
exitosamento, su voz tenia el tono neutral que la caracterizaba  
  
- Si, solo cansados  
  
- Entonces no hay problema, dile a Ranma que se cuide, aun me debe 2000   
yens y no quiero que se los gaste en medicina, lo mismo va para Akane, Konbanwa  
  
- Konbanwa Nabiki – dijo con una gota en la cabeza, vaya si es sutil la   
hermana de Akane  
  
Nabiki cuelga el teléfono, solo hasta asegurarse de que la comunicación se habia   
cotado se permitio dar un suspiro de alivio, al menos Akane estaba bien, eso era   
lo mas importante, claro estab el asunto de su hermana mayor, si no podia hacer   
nada al menos podia tratar de apoyarla, por lo que se fue al hospital, no podia   
dejar a su hermana sola en esos momentos  
  
- que has hecho – pregunta Erika  
  
- he hecho de todo últimamente, que parte quieres saber – en tono   
mezclado de burla y cinismo  
  
- Sabes de sobra hermanito, me refiero al par de necios, no sabia que   
podias controlar el clima  
  
- Mis poderes crecen con el tiempo y lo sabes  
  
- Si, y me acuerdo cuando solo hacías ilusiones, montar escenarios en   
los sueños  
  
- Y aun así caían como moscas en la red  
  
- La tormenta no fue a propósito verdad, tu solo posees poder psíquico  
  
- Fue solo un conecte, una consecuencia, necesitaba el ambiente   
apropiado para poder entrar en el espiritu del joven  
  
- Claro, como a la familia Tendo ya la tienes bajo tu control  
  
- He tenido el control obre ellos desde el momento en que Soun Tendo se   
cruzo en mi camino  
  
- Pero el no hizo nada tan malo para merecer este castigo, de hecho fue   
un accidente  
  
- No me molestaria por algo tan insignificante, lo sabes, pero necesito   
juguetes y el a sido perfecto  
  
- Junto con su familia, y ahora también quieres a Ranma  
  
- El ya forma parte de la familia, mi lazo mental con el ya esta casi   
completo, no recuerda nada de lo que paso, el borrarle la memoria es prueba de   
ello  
  
- Pero aún no lo posees, te tomará mucho tiempo para controlarlo  
  
- Tampoco comierto la gente en zombis, ni en robots, solo los manipulo,   
un pequeño estimulo por aquí, unos recuerditos por allá, eso es lo divertido  
  
- Además no puedes, hasta ese punto no has llegado hermanito  
  
- Pero pronto lo haré, falta poco  
  
- Unas 6 décadas mas o menos, al paso al que vas   
  
- No te burles, que mucho costo enmendar TU error  
  
- De que hablas  
  
- Lo sabes muy bien, la menor de las Tendo, la necesito viva, la escogí   
desde pequeña, ella es perfecta para lo que quiero  
  
- Y crees que te ayudara si destruyes a su familia  
  
- Lo hará, ya lo veraz, es muy noble he ingenua, solo necesito apretar   
los botones correctos  
  
- Y luego que harás, la mataras  
  
- - Claro que no, si cumple con lo que quiero no será necesario  
  
- Esto esta mal, pero no puedo hacer nada, eres demasiado necio para   
escuchar – y la chica solo puede dar un suspiro de resignación – me pregunto si   
es verdad que el fin justifica los medios  
  
Fin del primer capitulo 


	2. el poder de las pesadillas

The Master Of Dreams 

Capitulo 2: el poder de las pesadillas

Era de mañana y por alguna razón Akane se siente feliz, pero no una felicidad natural, era como tener una droga o estar en un sueño, todo se sentía tan falso y al mismo tiempo real

- hasta que al fin despiertas – Ukyo se encontraba con un gran plato de Okonomiyakis – como te sientes 

- Muy bien, lamento haber sido una molestia

- Claro que no, para eso son las amigas

- Y Ranma 

- Estas preocupada por él – sonrió picaronamente

- No, claro que no – voltea la mirada algo avergonzada - por que tendría que preocuparme por ese engreído – de pronto la joven suspira y su mirada se vuelve cansada

- Akane, estas bien

- Ha, si, si, estoy bien, solo que de pronto me sentí cansada pero ya estoy mejor, Ukyo puedo hacerte una pregunta

- Si, no hay problema, si esta en mi poder contestarla lo haré con gusto

- Por que eres tan amable, digo, somos amigas y siempre que puedes me ayudas, pero tu estas 

- Interesada en Ranma – corta la joven de los Okonomiyakis, voltea a ver a la ventana y prosigue – se que no he sido muy honesta algunas veces, y que he usado uno que otro truco, pero ante todo el y yo somos amigos – voltea a ver a Akane - tu también eres mi amiga, y créeme, no he tenido muchos amigos y eso es algo que no quiero perder

- En las buenas y en las malas

- Amigas – dijo mientras le tendía la mano – no importa lo que pase

- Siempre – Akane le toma la mano, ambas se miran a los ojos y empiezan a reír

- Creo que no debemos ver muy ceremoniosas – dijo Ukyo

- Solo para resaltar una verdad que ya antes conocíamos – termina Akane

- Mejor vamos por Ranma, es hora de que vuelvan al dojo

- Es cierto, deben de estar preocupados, será mejor que los llame, mi papá de be estar echo un mar de lágrimas pensando que algo me paso

- Tal vez todo lo contrario, estaría llorando pero de felicidad

- Por que lo dices – pregunta extrañada la menor de las Tendo

- Como Ranma también desapareció a de pensar que se fugaron, y a de estar celebrando una gran bienvenida – dijo Ukyo divertida

Akane solo imagino a Soun y Genma repartiendo volantes que anunciaban el cumplido compromiso mientras decoraban con flores y un gran cartel que dijera FELICIDADES RANMA Y AKANE, y a una tropa de prometidas y admiradores listos para caerles en sima, si eso era cierto estaría todo el día tratando de deshacerse de ellos, tal vez más, ahora si estaba preocupada, Ukyo al verla no pudo más que echarse a reír

- No es gracioso, si eso es verdad me saldría más fácil fugarme realmente

- Tranquila, solo era una broma – Ukyo recuperaba la compostura – no te preocupes anoche llame a tu casa para avisar que pasarían aquí la noche

- En ese caso no hay problema

- Pero – la mirada de Ukyo se vuelve pensativa

- Pero que, sucede algo – la actitud de su amiga preocupo a Akane

- Me contesto Nabiki

- Y eso que tiene de raro

- No se, sonaba igual pero algo me decía que había algo diferente, no se por que, pero siento como si algo pasará, como una especie de corazonada

- No creo que sea nada, que no pase nada eso si es extraño, aquí es más peligroso un día tranquilo

- Después de la tormenta viene la calma pero aquí es al revez

- Mejor regreso al dojo, creo que tienes razón algo esta fuera de lugar

- Yo los acompañare

- Pero y el restaurante – no había ningún reloj cerca en ese momento pero intuía que ya era hora de que Ukyo abriera el restaurante

- Hay cosas más importantes, además como estamos de vacaciones no llega mucha clientela y me hará bien el descansar, o que crees que no merezco un día de descanso

- No claro que no

- Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar, te dejo para que te cambies, ahí te deje la ropa ya esta seca – se dirige a la puerta pero antes lanza un ultimo comentario - así estaré con Ranma todo el día – Akane no le gusto mucho lo ultimo sintiendo una pinzada de celos, pero cundo iba a protestar Ukyo ya había salido del cuarto

Nabiki regresaba a su casa, había pasado la noche al lado de su hermana y esta no daba indicios de mejora, esperaba que al menos despertara, animarla, si esto seguía así su hermana no vería el siguiente amanecer, pero que hacer, no había forma de hablar con ella, estaba inconsciente y se había cerrado todo lazo de comunicación a este plano, pero tenia que hablar con ella una vez más, ella tenia respuestas que necesitaba, y Kasumi necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, pero que podía hacer, su otra fuente de información tampoco servia, no había logrado despertar a su padre, ni una pizca de información útil, el tenia la respuesta, lo presentía, pero como despertarlo, y si pudiera entrar en sus sueños como lo hacia el, no Ella no tenia ese poder y era demasiado arriesgado, podía quedar atrapada como los otros.

No podía contar con Akane, y mucho menos en Ranma, su hermana menor tiene sus propios demonios que enfrentar y si situación no a de ser muy buena, además Akane es menor, no podría recordar sucesos que ni ella misma recordaba, Ranma es muy buen artista marcial pero en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos es tan frágil como el cristal, en resumen no le serviría, pero al menos le serviría de apoyo a su hermanita, lo que daba como resultado a algo que ella misma ya sabia, todo caía bajo sus hombros, y todo por ser la primera en darse cuenta de la pesadilla cuando esta estaba empezando

Pero no, no era cierto, no había empezado con ella, antes su hermana mayor ya daba signos de cansancio, su mirada era triste, se notaba que había empezado con ella, y su padre, bueno, con la fuerza de voluntad de el con un día vasta para quebrantarlo, un día, una hora y aún sobra tiempo, no sabia como podía ser tan cobarde

- O heredamos la fuerza al cien por ciento de mamá, o somos adoptadas.

La verdad es que de su padre no tenían nada, hasta el color del cabello era completamente diferente, solo Akane tenia el color del cabello muy parecido al de su madre, pero no valía la pena perder el tiempo con pensamientos que no darán ningún beneficio, y mucho menos en estos momentos, y valla si que tenia sueño, pero había dormido mucho los últimos días y dormir era lo que menos quería en ese momento, tenia que estar despierta o seria la siguiente en caer

- no se por que presiento que todo esto es culpa de papá, si al menos pudiera sacarle algo de información, pero no despertara aunque lo ahogue en la tina del baño, no hay otra forma, no quería hacerlo pero tendré que hablar con Akane y Ranma, necesitare la ayuda de ellos, además el trabajo de mártir y sacrificada no es mi estilo

lo cierto, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, esta vez el problema no lo había provocado ninguno y además necesitaba de su ayuda, demasiado para su orgullo, por que si algo tenían las hermanas Tendo era orgullo, cada una a su manera pero era una verdad irrefutable, incluso Kasumi tenia ese aire de dignidad y autoridad el cual ocultaba con una sonrisa y lograba hacer que los demás se calmaran, y no solo eso, escucharla y hasta hacer lo que ella les pide, era un don del cual su hermana mayor se sentía orgullosa y explotaba muy a menudo

En la entrada del dojo se encontraba Genma convertido en panda, y con una cara de hambre que daba risa, claro como Kasumi no a estado nadie a preparado ni el desayuno de hoy ni la cena del día anterior, y ahora que recordaba no había comido nada ayer, como se levanto tarde y de paso con todo esto no había comido, pero igual no tenia hambre

En cuanto la vio llegar el panda corrió a su encuentro con un gran rotulo + y mi comida + le da vuelta + donde esta el desayuno +

- Si que eres despistado tío, solo papá paso la noche aquí, que no te distes cuenta, Kasumi no preparo el desayuno

Genma puso una cara que Nabiki tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no burlarse de el en ese momento, lo hubiera echo de buena gana pero en estos momentos su tío seria un estorbo, seria mejor sacarlo de la casa antes de que se convirtiera en otra presa

Mientras el panda seguía reclamando su suerte, con una cara lastimera para que la joven se apiadara de el, condenado haragán que no se dignaba a hacerse el desayuno, tal vez si debería dejarlo entra en estas pesadillas, pero si algo le pasa pesaría sobre su conciencia, normalmente no le importaría estas tonterías, pero no paso la mejor noche de su vida y eso la tenia de mal humor, pero como era una experta en ocultar sus emociones solo un buen observador se daría cuenta, y este no era el caso de su tío

- Si quieres tío te puedo prestar dinero para que vallas a comer en cualquier restaurante – el panda hasta le brillaron los ojos pero cayo en la cuenta de algo y saca un letrero + cual es el truco +

- Me tomas por usurera – dijo fingiendo enojo, la verdad es que le gustaba que la vieran así, no sabia por que pero era algo que le encantaba

- + no, nada más como estafadora + - aun escrito se notaba el cinismo en la frase

- esta bien te lo diré, estoy planeando una broma para Ranma y Akane, pero para eso necesito la casa por esta noche, si aceptas te prestare el dinero sin intereses para los tiempos que estés fuera

- + y donde dormiré +

- Eres un artista marcial, acampa. O pretendes que pague un hotel de lujo

- + no es mala idea, y con yacusi privado por favor, y no se te olvide que tenga buena vista +

- Si no haces lo que te pido entonces le pediré a Haposai que te lleve a un viaje de "entrenamiento" – a Genma se le llena la cara de espanto

- + el campo es un buen lugar para dormir + - Nabiki solo sonrió

- Sabia que estarías de acuerdo, como necesito tiempo para preparar la broma será mejor de que salga de viaje ahora mismo – Nabiki registra sus bolsillos, y cuenta una cantidad que considera suficiente y se lo entrega

- + Solo esto + lo voltea + moriré de hambre +

- no patrocino comida de lujo, y si no esta conforme puedo hablar con Haposai

- + No, no, esta bien, es perfecto +

- que bien nos entendemos, que pase buen viaje tío – diciendo esto Nabiki entra a la casa

Cada vez se sentía más cansada, sin duda el había encontrado una forma de robarle energía desde el sueño y la victima no lo sabia hasta que era muy tarde, por lo menos todavía podía moverse y pensar coherentemente pero es que ella tampoco era ninguna débil, al igual que su hermana menor, por eso estaba segura de que Akane estaría bien

Pero se sentía tan cansada, pero lo que más le inquietaba era pensar si todo hubiera sido diferente si hubiera hecho algo desde el mismo momento en que empezó a sospechar, lo más seguro no, todo lo tenia planeado y eran como títeres moviéndose a su antojo, algo que ella no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo cuando esta acostumbrada a ser la titiritera, eso de cambiar de papeles no le hacia ni pizca de gracia

Ryoga empieza a despertar, tiene la impresión de que a dormido mucho, demasiado para su gusto, y lo peor era no recordar lo ultimo que había echo, se acordaba haber dormido con Akane, claro en la forma de P-chan, se había perdido al tratar de salir del dojo, nada nuevo, le pareció haber escuchado a Ranma en el patio, o seria en el dojo, y donde se encontraba el en ese momento, si que estaban desorientados sus recuerdos, como todo su ser, pero eso tampoco es nuevo, luego una corriente de aire, un frío muy extraño y luego nada, sueño, oscuridad, lo cierto es que sentía mucho frío todavía, y para calentarse lo mejor seria levantarse, caminar un poco y tratar de orientarse donde esta (tarea imposible a mi parecer), logro reconocer que se encontraba en la habitación de Ranma, eso quiere decir que no había salido del la casa Tendo, no sabia si alegrarse o entristecerse, después de todo, esta cerca de su amada pero había querido salir de la casa desde hace dos días, o serian tres, hasta en el concepto del tiempo estaba perdido, esto era el colmo aún para el, pero lo que quería era salir de la habitación, retar a Ranma y luego vería que hacer

En cuanto sale del dormitorio (milagro ayo rápido la puerta, después de abrir como unas tres veces la del ropero claro esta) la primera persona que vio fue a Nabiki Tendo, la cual se sorprende un poco, no se esperaba a nadie más en la casa, pero recordó que Ryoga estaba el día anterior, claro como pudo olvidarlo, si fue antes de entrar a la habitación de su hermana

- Buenos días Ryoga – saluda amablemente, ella será estafadora pero nunca a sido descortés, por lo que no era ninguna sorpresa para el joven

- Buenos días Nabiki – duda un poco, no sabe por quien preguntar, si por el amor de su vida o al rival el cual desea retar

- Ni Akane ni Ranma están – adivinando sus intenciones – pero vendrán pronto, no quieres desayunar

- Si, si no es mucha molestia

- Entonces espera un poco mientras preparo algo rápido – dijo Nabiki mientras entraba a la cocina, Ryoga la siguió algo extrañado

- Y donde esta Kasumi

- Ella o se encuentra en este momento, pero espero regrese mañana – Ryoga puede ser muy buen observador, claro cuando no piensa en Akane, pero ni aun el pudo notar el ligero timbre de tristeza en la vos de la joven, pero si que algo andaba fuera de lugar en todo esto

- Y puedes cocinar – ahora que lo recuerda nunca a sabido si Nabiki Tendo cocina, de echo ahora caía en la cuenta de que no sabia casi nada acerca de la segunda hermana, lo único que si sabia es que era extraño que ella hiciera un sabor sin pedir nada

- Aunque no lo creas en varias ocasiones he ayudado a Kasumi, sobretodo en días de fiesta 

Iba a tomar una sartén cuando de pronto sintió que el piso le faltaba, de repente todo empezó a dar vueltas, no puede mantener el equilibrio y cae

Todo esto paso en fracciones de segundo, pero por suerte para ella Ryoga la sostiene antes de que ella caiga al suelo, ella no se desmayo, pero poco le falto para perder el conocimiento

- estas bien – pregunta preocupado el joven, pensando que si estaba solo no podría ni encontrar el teléfono para pedir ayuda

- si, estoy bien – trata de pararse pero se siente muy cansada – solo que no he comido nada últimamente, eso es todo – seria la falta de alimento lo que la tiene tan cansada, no lo creía pero rogaba que eso fuera, por que solo comía algo y asunto solucionado, temía que le estuvieran robando la energía o peor ya se la habían robado y solo tenia las de reserva, pronto no podría ni caminar

- será mejor que yo cocine, por que yo también soy buen cocinero – dijo con aire de orgullo, pero solo era por distraer a la chica, lo malo o lo bueno es que esta capta rápido los mensajes

- esta bien, pero espero que no confundas los condimentos como las direcciones

- claro que no, al menos no tengo ese problema

pronto el desayuno estuvo servido, no estaba nada mal, algo rápido, pero de buen sabor, sin duda Ryoga ya tenia mucha experiencia en el arte culinario

- y donde están Akane y Ranma – de pronto la mirada le cambio a una de enojo – no me digas que están en una cita

- Ellos, se acabaría el mundo si eso pasara – en esta ocasión no estaba con animo de echar más leña al fuego - como estabas dormido no creo que te ayas dado cuenta pero anoche callo una gran tormenta, ellos quedaron atrapados y se quedaron a dormir con Ukyo

- Es eso verdad – la mero dudoso

- Por que debería ser mentira

- lo que me parece más extraño es que no me hallas cobrado dinero por la información, me parece que hay gato encerrado en todo esto

- no hay nada, si quieres puedes llamar al Uchan, pero lo más seguro es que ya estén de regreso – Ryoga se encogió de hombros, mejor se quedaba a esperar, mientras Nabiki recogía los platos, ya se sentía más fuerte, pero aún así no tenia mucha confianza

- Están seguros que no recuerdan nada – insiste Ukyo, mientras los tres iban de camino al dojo 

- Si, estoy seguro, ya te lo hemos repetido varias veces, no se como llegamos a tu restaurante – contesta Ranma desde la baranda, en cuanto había despertado le habían echo ambas chicas la misma pregunta, y ni el mismo sabia la respuesta

- Puede tratarse de una especie de amnesia – dice suspicaz Ukyo – que tal si alguien los hechizo o algo parecido

- Con que propósito – pregunta Ranma

- Pueden haber muchos – contesta su prometida – no nos faltan enemigo, como tampoco amigos enemigos, como cuando Shampoo me hizo olvidarte con el champú

- En eso tienes razón Akane – prosigue Ukyo – les pudieron haber hecho algo o hacerlos olvidar algo importante

- Pero que pudimos haber olvidado – prosigue Akane – no recuerdo nada, pero me parece que me sentí triste

- Triste – pregunta extrañada su amiga

- Si, es muy extraño, a lo mejor no es nada, si algo realmente paso es seguro que volverá a pasar, si tenemos un nuevo rival pronto dará la cara – contesta confiada Akane

- Claro, como soy yo quien termina deshaciéndose de ellos – el comentario de Ranma no agrado mucho a su prometida

- Si claro, señor perfecto, no es mi culpa que medio mundo desee matarte y el resto casarse contigo – responde ofendida

- Miren quien habla, tu lista de pretendientes es tan grade como alumnos hay en la escuela Furinkan

- Al menos no soy un fenómeno

- Pero tampoco soy una mari macho, poco atractiva, hasta mi cuerpo de chica esta mejor proporcionado que el tuyo – para este punto Ukyo no sabia si intervenir o hacerse a un lado, pero por el aura de Akane mejor opto por lo ultimo

- RANMA, ERES UN – ella saca su martillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de mandar a Ranma directo al espacio, pero de pronto todo se oscureció, ahora recordaba haberse sentido así el día anterior, era la misma sensación, pero no pudo pensar mucho tiempo por que de pronto quedo inconsciente

- Akane, Akane, que sucede – Ukyo, como estaba al lado de ella pudo sostenerla a tiempo antes de que ella cayera al suelo, pero aún así Akane no respondía, Ranma salta de inmediato y queda en frente de ambas jóvenes

- AKANE, RESPONDE

- Cálmate, parece que esta solo inconsciente, ya estamos cerca del dojo, lo mejor será llevarla a casa, tal vez aun esta débil, anoche tenia fiebre

- Pero y si es algo grave

- Primero tratemos de despertarla y luego ya veremos

- Esta bien, pero aún no estoy seguro 

Ryoga esperaba en la entrada de la casa, no es que desconfiara en la palabra de Nabiki, pero sentía que ella le ocultaba algo, y desconfianza era algo que el tenia de sobra, ya muchas veces Ranma se había burlado de el por ser tan ingenuo

- Cuanto pides por decirme la verdad – dijo al fin Ryoga, cuando Nabiki paso cerca de la entrada para ir a la cocina

- De que hablas, si no crees que Akane

- No me refiero solo a Akane – le corta Ryoga – estas ocultando algo, no se que es pero estoy seguro de que es así, que sucede, por que no hay nadie en el dojo, tampoco he visto a Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, ni tampoco a Kuno, nada raro a pasado, esto me parece muy extraño

- La verdad si esta pasando algo – contesta al final Nabiki, su tono era desanimado – pero no te lo puedo decir

- Cuanto quieres por la información

- Crees que me vendería por dinero – dijo con su sonrisa tranquila, su expresión era tan típica en ella, tranquila y segura

- No, pero todo lo demás si – contesta seguro Ryoga

- Te lo diré todo, pero solo por que necesitare de tu ayuda, como tu no eres, ni formas parte de algún modo de la familia no creo que corras riesgo, pero solo hablare cuando estén todos, no quiero tener que andar repitiendo la misma historia

- Esta bien, a que hora regresan los demás

- Ranma y Akane han de estar por llegar – Ryoga se extraña un poco ante las palabras de la joven

- Solo ellos, que paso con Kasumi, Genma, tu padre, el maestro, al menos ellos deberían de estar aquí

- Ellos no vendrán – esta vez no pudo contener el tono de tristeza en su voz, la sensación de entrarse sola nunca fue tan fuerte – y ese es el motivo por el que tengo que hablar con ustedes

- Entonces no queda más que esperar – a el le hubiera gustado saber más pero comprendió que lo mejor seria esperar, Ryoga se levanta, si tiene que esperar seria mejor que lo hiciera entrenando – iré un rato a entrenar en el dojo

- Esta bien, pero yo te acompañare, sino no llegaras hasta el mes que entra – a Ryoga no le gusto el comentario, pero no podía negar una vedad que era obvia, así que solo la siguió en silencio 

Era cerca del mediodía, tres personas se acercan al dojo con rapidez, una de ellas se encuentra inconsciente, pronto atraviesan la entrada del dojo, Ranma cargaba a una inconsciente Akane

- Hay alguien en casa – pregunta Ukyo – necesitamos ayuda

- Kasumi, papá, donde están todos – pregunta Ranma pero no obtiene respuestas

- Aquí estamos – contesta Nabiki mientras ella y Ryoga salen del dojo, apenas habían estado ahí quince minutos – ya era hora de que llegaran, se estaban tardando 

En eso nota a su hermana., la cual se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de su prometido, de inmediato una sensación de miedo la invadió, si ella quedaba inconsciente no sabría que hacer, pero trata de dominarse, se acerca a Akane para ver su estado

- Ranma, que le paso a Akane, estoy seguro de que esto es tu culpa

- Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le pasa a esta descuidada P-chan, y por que no en vez de molestar no me ayudas, hay que buscar un doctor

- Mejor llevémosla al hospital – prosigue Ukyo – no despierta y se puso pálida de repente – Nabiki solo observa a su hermana menor 

- Akane, Akane despierta, Akane si me escuchas di algo, haz algo, lo que sea – Akane parece querer abrir los ojos, como queriendo responder a la suplica de su hermana

- Nabiki – dijo tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba – no, se que sucede, pero tengo miedo – ella calla, parece volver a dormir, Nabiki da un suspiro de alivio

- Al menos aún me escucha, no te a atrapado todavía, no te asustes Akane, eso es lo que quiere – dijo en voz baja a su de su hermana, pero que sus otros compañeros escucharon con claridad

- Que es lo que sucede Nabiki – pregunta decidido Ryoga – ya estamos todos aquí, creo que puedes empezar a contarnos que sucede

- Creo que hablo por todos – dice Ukyo - todo esto a sido muy extraño, más de lo normal, que es exactamente lo que esta pasando, Ranma solo los observa, se encuentra muy preocupado por su prometida

- Si, se los diré, al menos lo que se, pero primero será llevar a Akane a su habitación

- En ese estado, mejor será llevarla a un medico – contesta Ranma – n pienso solo acostarla y cerrar la puerta

- Es todo lo que puedes hacer por ahora, la medicina no surtiría mucho efecto en este momento, si al menos estuviera el doctor Tofu tal vez podría ayudar, pero ahora solo estamos nosotros

- No entiendo, por que dices eso, que es lo que le pasa a Akane – insiste Ryoga

- Que es lo que les pasa a todos querrás decir – trata de contestar Nabiki – hay demasiado que contar y poco tiempo, Ranma lleva a Akane, acuéstala en su habitación, luego que todos estén en la sala les contare todo lo que a ocurrido, o al menos lo poco que yo se que es mucho más de lo que ustedes saben

La idea no le agrado mucho al grupo, pero la segunda hermana tenia una forma segura y firme de hablar lo cual a los otros no les quedo otra alternativa que cumplir sus instrucciones tal como ella lo había pedido, mientras Ranma llevaba a Akane a su habitación los demás lo esperaban en el comedor, deposita a su prometida con gran cuidado en su cama, su tez era muy pálida, pero aun así su cabello azulado seguía teniendo el mismo brillo y sus labios tenia un color roza suave, no importaba como la viera, siempre le parecía hermosa, pero no era momento de fijarse en esas cosas, la arropa, cierra la puerta con cuidado detrás de el, al bajar las escaleras ve que solo lo estaban esperando para iniciar la reunión 

Nabiki había tomado el lugar se Soun. Es decir en la cabecera, Ryoga a un lado y Ukyo al otro, por su propia seguridad Ranma se sentó mejor al lado de Ukyo, todo estaba rodeado de un silencio sepulcral, estaban impacientes pero esperaron hasta que Nabiki se decidió a hablar 

- ya que todos estamos presentes, creo que es hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa

- Pero como – pregunta Ukyo – y los demás donde están

- Lo mismo pregunte yo, pero parece que solo nosotros estamos presentes, no es así Nabiki

- Tienes razón en parte Ryoga, como Ranma sabe Haposai se fue hace como dos días, y a tío Genma lo made de campamento

- Por que – pregunta interesado Ranma

- Por que solo atraería problemas, no es conveniente que este aquí, mientras este más lejos de nosotros es menos seguro que se convierta en un posible blanco

- Posible blanco – se extraño Ukyo

- Les contare desde el principio, no se desde hace cuanto tiempo se lleva esto pero no creo que pase de una semana, todos o al menos casi todos hemos tenido extraños sueños, sueños que por alguna razón nos están debilitando, alguien nos esta manipulando a base de nuestro subconsciente, de nuestras emociones como miedo, tristeza, frustración y creo que hasta enojo

- Quieres decir alguien se esta alimentando de nuestras emociones – pregunta exaltado Ranma

- No se esta alimentando, en realidad solo nos esta manipulando, no creo que adsorba nuestras fuerzas, en realidad creo que su objetivo es solo cansarnos, su plan es hacerlo poco a poco para que la victima no se de cuenta y cuando esta se entera ya esta muy cansada para pelear

- Eso quiere decir que Akane – no alcanza a terminar Ukyo

- Esta perdiendo fuerzas, es lo más seguro, pero ella es fuerte, aunque aun no se sus intenciones

- Que a pasado con los demás – pregunta Ryoga, en el fondo era algo que los demás tenían muchas ansias de preguntar

- Como había dicho, tío Genma no esta, ni tampoco Haposai, papá – se detiene un rato para dar un suspiro – esta inconsciente desde ayer, parece estar en una especie de trance, no he logrado despertarlo, Kasumi se encuentra en el hospital, esta en estado de coma desde ayer, por el momento esta estable pero no tardara en desmejorar, Akane, pues ya saben lo que pasó – todos se quedan asombrados por las palabras de Nabiki, no podían creer todo lo que había pasado

- Pero tu estas bien, igual que Ranma, por que no les a pasado nada – pregunta Ryoga

- Estas equivocado Ryoga, como me di cuenta del engaño no me paso nada, se reconocer lo que es real y fantasía, pero se a valido de algún medio para debilitarme también 

- Y Ranma – pregunta Ukyo preocupada por la salud de su "prometido"

- Yo estoy bien, lo único importante es como sacar a todos de este estado – "en especial a Akane" – piensa para si

- Ayer, cuando hablamos por teléfono me contaste que tanto Akane como tu Ranma habían llegado muy extraños a tu casa, me podrías contar que paso – dijo refiriéndose a Ukyo, la cual cuenta con detalles lo sucedido la noche anterior – la falta de memoria solo comprueba el control que ahora tiene los dos, pero más débil en Ranma 

- Esto no nos dice nada útil, en esta ocasión tendré que darle la razón a Ranma – contesta Ryoga – lo único importante es buscar como despertar a los demás – mirando a Nabiki – todavía no nos has dicho quien esta asiendo esto, como tampoco la forma de vencerlo

- No se quien es, ni tampoco se como vencerlo, les he contado todo lo que se 

- Pues no es suficiente – prosigue Ranma – me dices que Akane esta muriendo y que no puedo hacer nada, debe de haber algo más – Ranma empezaba a perder la paciencia

- Solo un ultimo detalle, creo que la respuesta esta en el pasado

- ¿En el pasado? – pregunta los tres a coro, no entendían a que se refería

- Kasumi me dijo que el había vuelto, que venia a terminar lo que empezó hace años, no se a que se refiere, no recuerdo nada, pero ella no puede contestarme, ni mi papá tampoco, estoy segura que el sabe algo, vino antes, si no termino lo que empezó es que hay una manera de detenerlo, solo hay que saber cual

- Pero tanto Kasumi como el Soun están inconscientes – aclara Ukyo – como vamos a preguntarles

- No será algo fácil, tenemos que encontrar la forma de despertarlos, pero ante todo no pierdan la calma, no se como opera pero es claro que su poder esta en la manipulación de las emociones, si nos desesperamos solo le daremos ventaja – en toda la conversación Nabiki no perdió el control, su calma era excesiva, como si se discutiera quien iría de día de campo

- No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquila, como mantener la calma cuando esta matando a tu familia – dijo Ukyo

- Por que no gano nada perdiéndola, en estos casos lo mejor es mantener la calma y mantenerse centrado, pero aremos algo, yo iré con Kasumi, tal vez logre despertarla y si eso pasa, me podría decir lo que sabe, ustedes quédense y cuiden a mi papá y a Akane, traten de despertarlo, el puede darnos la solución, y otra cosa, cuando dijo la abuela que regresaría – le pregunta a Ukyo

- He, si, ella había dicho que tardaría una semana pero recibí noticias de Mousse y regresaran mañana por la tarde – contesta extrañada por la pregunta pero de inmediato se le ocurre algo – piensas que ella sabrá que hacer

- Lo más seguro lo sabe, no lo dudaría, pero lo pregunto por otra razón, Ranma cuando regresan Kuno y Kodachi de la playa

- No estoy seguro, creo que pasado mañana – esta vez si estaba extrañado por la pregunta, que tenia de importancia que ellos estuvieran o no en la ciudad, mejor se quedan lejos para siempre

- Y por ultimo, Konatsu y Subasa cuando vuelvan Ukyo

- Mañana al mediodía – Ukyo por fin nota lo que Nabiki esta queriendo dar a entender – quieres decir que su partida no fue casualidad sino que fue planificada

- Exactamente

- No entiendo, por que lo dicen – pregunta Ranma, el cual estaba igual de confundido que Ryoga

- Lo que me refiero es que todos parten más o menos el mismo día, y todos regresan también casi al mismo tiempo

- Eso quiere decir que quien allá echo esto los alejo – aclara Ukyo 

- Tal vez le estorbaban en los planes, o quizás quería hacer su pequeño juego sin interferencias

- Por que dices que es un juego – se extraño Ryoga – y por que no se deshizo de nosotros también si solo quería a la familia – pregunto refiriéndose también a Ukyo

- La verdad es que yo casi me voy de viaje también – confiesa Ukyo – el negocio no es muy rentable en vacaciones y quería pasarme unos días en la playa

- Y por que no fuiste – la pregunta de Ranma intereso a todo el grupo, el cual observaba atentamente a la joven

- No me convenció mucho, no quería dejar la ciudad – contesto algo avergonzada, la verdad era que había leído en su horóscopo que seria su semana de suerte en el amor, y siendo que su amor estaba en Nerima como se podría ir, claro que no se los iba a decir, era demasiado vergonzoso dejarse guiar por esas tonterías, los demás la quedaron viendo no muy convencidos - y tu Ryoga, por que permaneces aquí

- Lo más seguro no encontró la salía 

- Cállate Ranma, a ti no te importa – se da la vuelta furioso, sobre todo por que su muy odioso rival dice la verdad

- Creo que todo lo que se tenia que decir se a dicho, lo cual no es suficiente, ahora mismo iré al hospital a averiguar como sigue Kasumi, y ustedes traten de conseguir lo que puedan, lo bueno es que mañana regresan los demás, al menos algunos, si se tomo tanta molestia en alejarlos y ahora ellos vuelven es que solo ese plazo tiene

- Tu crees, me parece poco probable – dice en tono escéptico Ukyo

- Pero es mi esperanza, lo único que tenemos hasta conseguir más información, confiemos en el amanecer de mañana

- Esta empezando a atardecer – exclama Ryoga

- Si tu teoría es cierta – dice Ranma – esta noche atacara con todo y debemos estar preparados

- No creo que espere a la noche, no nos confiemos, se me hace tarde, regresare antes de que se ponga el sol

- Y si no lo haces

- Lo haré – "y si no lo hago es que ya no lo haré nunca" – piensa para si, pero antes de irse se dirige a Ranma – Ranma me arias un favor, guárdame este sobre hasta que regrese – ella se lo extiende y se lo da en la mano, lo cual el joven lo mira con curiosidad

- Y que es

- No es nada importante, ábrelo mañana por la mañana, cuando acabe esta pesadillo

- ¿Es un símbolo de buena suerte? – pregunta Ukyo

- algo así, no importa, ya me tengo que ir – a toda prisa la segunda hermana se pierde de la vista de los jóvenes

- y bien, a tratar de despertar al bello durmiente – les dice Ukyo – donde puede estar

- me imagino que en su habitación – contesta Ryoga – Ranma tu sabes donde es

- Si, pero ahora que lo pienso nadie entra a esa habitación, me sentiría muy extraño

- Extraño o no lo importante es salvar la vida de Akane y los demás miembros del dojo Tendo, así que en marcha – dice Ukyo en un tono jovial, mientras Ranma los guía a la habitación de Soun Tendo

En otro lugar, una joven se debate en lo que debe hacer, no quiere cometer más errores, la situación ya estaba por demás difícil para que ella se este dando el lujo de cometer tonterías, pero tampoco se sentía tranquila esperando sin hacer nada, no compartía la opinión de su hermano, cuando alguien a vivido tanto pierde la capacidad que querer para evitar el dolor de ver morir a los que aman, viendo a los demás como simples mortales que morirán tarde o temprano, y si el momento se adelanta que importaba, igual iban a morir en el futuro, pero esa no era la manera de pensar de ella.

- Si tanto te preocupa por que no vas a ayudarlos – dijo el joven, apareciendo de repente atrás de su hermana

- Temo que eso es lo que quieres, y si ese fuera el caso solo causaría más problemas

- Entonces no ayudaras, tu caridad esta disminuyendo

- Solo estoy cansada de perder, para ti es un juego, pero para mi son vidas, nunca disfrute de este teatro

- Pero igual lo jugabas

- Por que no tenia otro remedio, igual te hubieras metido con ellos, creí que podría ayudar siendo que tenemos casi los mismos poderes pero con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada

- Entonces ya no intervendrás, no hay problema, seguiré con mis planes tal como lo había previsto

- Haces planes tanto si intervengo como si no

- Te equivocas, hago cientos de planes alternos, en este mundo existen miles de variables que hay que tomar en cuenta y a pesar de que me deshice de varias de ellas para ahorrarme el problema aun la ecuación sigue siendo complicada

- Como puedes estar tan orgulloso de lo que haces

- No se por que me preguntas lo que para ti debería ser obvio, crecimos juntos, conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta

- Si, en eso tienes razón

- Ahora todo va a comenzar, esta es la ultima noche y por tanto será la más divertida, tengo preparado algo especial

- Has lo que quieras, con tu permiso saldré un rato 

Erika sale del templo en el cual han vivido por tantos años, su destino es uno que tanto ella como su hermano conocían, el dojo Tendo.

Ella no despierta, por más que le habla parece que ella no escucha, ¿qué más podría hacer?, no saben lo que tiene es lo que los médicos le han dicho, y ella no mejora, pero aun así debe de haber algo, resignarse no era una opción, la única esperanza que le quedaba era que los otros hubieran conseguido algo útil, ya se hacia tarde y pronto oscurecería, era hora de regresar

Se levanta, pero antes la mira por ultima vez, a su hermana, aun en ese estado su rostro reflejaba la misma ternura

- espero que todo esto se solucione – dijo para si mientras cierra la puerta

- disculpe señorita Tendo

- Nabiki, que se le ofrece esta vez doctor – contesta con su tono usual y animada

- Quería hablar del estado de su hermana, parece que han estado evadiendo

- No entiendo doctor, a que se refiere – se hizo la desentendida.

- Es muy raro que a pesar de su grave situación, usted es el único familiar que la ha venido a ver

- No somos una familia muy unida – mintió, no querría dar mucha explicación

- Y que pasa con su padre, es importante que el este aquí, si algo se presenta necesitaremos su autorización

- Tiene la mía

- Usted es menor de edad

- Pues tendrá que bastarle, y ahora con permiso, me esta haciendo perder el tiempo

- No es muy amable que digamos

- Y usted es muy insistente, por que no me deja en paz

- Por que no puedo creerle, no puede ser que repentinamente su hermana haya caído en ese estado sin razón aparente, hay algo que esta ocultando

- Es usted muy suspicaz

- Me da motivos para serlo – en eso la chica se da cuenta de la hora, el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, tenia que regresar rápido había perdido demasiado tiempo

- Con su permiso tengo que retirarme, se me hace tarde – antes de que le de tiempo de replicar, con un movimiento rápido ella ya estaba fuera de su vista

Solo había perdido el tiempo, por su hermana mayor ya no podría hacer nada, ya lo había comprobado, pero no la ha vuelto a molestar, tal vez todavía halla alguna esperanza, el sol se oculta y en el cielo de Nerima empiezan a ser visibles las estrellas, y una sombra asecha a la chica

- ya es tiempo, no puedo dejar que interfieras más en mi juego 

Pronto, en cuestión de segundos Erika había llegado a su destino, en una habitación dormía tranquilamente una joven, mientras que en otra se encontraban discutiendo tres muchachos, parecía que no tenían mucha suerte

- No importa lo desesperado que estén ustedes dos – protesta Ukyo – no creo que tirarlo al estanque lo despertara

- entonces podríamos probar aplastarlo en la pared – sugiere Ranma

- eso tampoco – protesta Ukyo

- pero ya hemos probado todo lo razonable – reclama Ryoga – amoniaco, gotitas de agua, la cubeta de agua

- inclusive picarle el dedo con un alfiler – prosigue Ranma

- y el pobre ya parece alfiletero, como le van a doler esos piquetes cuando despierte, no, no creo que esta sea la forma – sigue defendiendo Ukyo

- y entonces que sugieres – contesta ya desesperado Ranma

- por muy duro que me parezca creo que lo mejor seria esperar, tal vez Nabiki averiguo algo

- no confiaría en eso Ukyo, además necesitamos respuestas y las necesitamos ahora – desafía Ryoga

la verdad es que el ambiente no era muy agradable que digamos, los ánimos eran bajos, no habían logrado nada, habían intentado todo lo que se les pudiera ocurrir, incluso meterle en la boca la sobra de unas galletas de Akane pero ni eso lo despertó, parecía más una estatua que un hombre

Erika los miraba curiosa, el poder de su hermano era muy fuerte, nunca lo despertarían de esa manera, a no ser que también tuvieran un poder similar, lo cual ella miraba imposible, quizás debería de dar una pequeña ayudadita antes de que se maten entre ellos, no tiene el poder de su hermano pero si podría romper por un leve momento el control total que tenia sobre Soun Tendo, solo esperaba que los chicos aprovecharán la pequeña oportunidad

Soun se encontraba encerrado en sus propias pesadillas, rodeado del miedo, desesperación, por más que tratara de salir siempre quedaba atrapado, ansiedad, dolor, culpa, los sentimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes he inaguantables, la muerte era mejor que esta angustia, pero y sus hijas, como estarían, como salir de aquel lugar, no había forma de ganar, no podría, era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarlo

De pronto una pequeña luz brillo, parecía espantar la oscuridad y los fantasmas que la rodeaban, su instinto le indico que debía seguir esa luz, era su única oportunidad, con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza logro zafarse de las sombras que lo sujetaban, logro alcanzarla, todo era tan brillante y de pronto logro abrir los ojos

- No puedo quedarme a esperar así como así, iré yo mismo al hospital si es preciso

- y te perderías P-chan, no sabemos ni siquiera en que hospital esta, se nos olvido preguntar recuerdan

- de todos modos no hagamos una pelea, no es el momento – trata de tranquilizar Ukyo – por que no nos calmamos primero y luego 

Pero calla de repente, ambos lo notan y descubren quien esta empezando de despertar, de inmediato el grupo de jóvenes se sientan alrededor de Soun Tendo, el cual aun no estaba completamente conciente

- Parece que esta despertando – dijo asombrado Ryoga – me pregunto que fue lo que lo despertó

- Eso no importa ahora – contesta Ranma con desesperación – lo único que quiero saber es como despertar a Akane 

- Akane, que le paso – pregunta ya completamente despierto el padre de la chica, aunque aun estaba muy débil para levantarse su voz era clara y fuerte – Ranma donde están Nabiki y Kasumi – pregunta con desesperación temiendo el destino de sus hijas

- Por el momento están muy débiles, y Kasumi no despierta – le Ukyo para tranquilizarlo, en ese estado no podría ayudar en nada – por eso necesitamos que nos diga que esta pasando

- La historia es muy larga, pero todo esto es la culpa del maestro

- De Haposai, debí de imaginarlo – contesta indignado Ranma – esperen a que regrese ese viejo libinidoso, lo partiré en pedazos

- No te dejare la diversión para ti solo – le sigue Ryoga – cuando lo encuentre pagara por lo que le hizo a Akane

- Esperen, no creen que están juzgando muy rápido, mejor antes de despedazarlo busquen una solución – Ukyo ya se estaba cansando del papel de referí en toda esta historia, y más cuando ella es también de naturaleza impulsiva, pero ante las circunstancias no le queda otra alternativa – que fue lo que paso – dirigiéndose al padre de Akane – no importa como sea, quiero los detalles

- Todo comenzó hace como 24 años, cuando entrenábamos con Haposai, a el le encantaba robar ropa intima y nosotros siempre teníamos que ayudarle, pero no solo ropa intima, eso era lo que más destacaba pero también comida y algunas joya 

se traslada la imágenes del pasado, vemos a Haposai, y a un Genma y Soun 24 años más jóvenes perseguidos por una multitud enfurecida

- Devuelvan eso ladrones

- Esperen a que los alcance

- Paguen la cuenta de mi restaurante

Siempre era lo mismo, huir de la multitud enfurecida, robar y morir de hambre, y siempre con la excusa de que las artes marciales requieren de todo tipo de sacrificios

- Ya veo de donde lo aprendió mi papá – dijo Ranma

De tanto caminar ya no distinguíamos el norte del sur, solo pueblos, aldeas, ciudades que llegábamos por accidente, un día Haposai se entero que había un templo olvidado escondido en la montaña, se decía que estaba maldito y que nadie debía de acercarse sino recibiría una terrible maldición, pero lo que realmente le intereso a Haposai fue el resto de la historia

Se encontraban en una especie de taberna, los dos discípulos de Haposai se dedicaban a comer mientras este escuchaba atentamente las palabras del hombre a su lado, era un viejo borracho, todos decían que estaba loco por haber perdido a su único hijo hace años

- así es – dice el viejo – el lugar existe, pero tiene espíritus malignos que rondan el lugar por eso nadie debe entrar

- y que es lo interesante del lugar – pregunta interesado Haposai

- Se cree que para apaciguar su poder los aldeanos de esta tierra construyeron un templo en esa zona hace como 550 años, pero como no era suficiente trataron de tranquilizarlo llenando el lugar de oro y joyas

- Es serio, ese lugar alberga riquezas – esta vez si que estaba interesado Haposai

- Si, pero como la gente de la aldea no tenia tanta riqueza, el la consiguió de viajeros, manipulando a la gente de dinero

- Pero como es eso

- Se dice que controlaba la mente de los individuos, los infestaba, cuando alguien del cual el tenia control se relacionaba con otro podía ser infestado también

- Si es así y fue hace tanto tiempo ya debe tener una muy grande población

- No podía tenerlos a todos, se debilitaba, no tenia suficiente fuerza por lo que soltaba a uno y agarraba al pez más gordo

- Y por que a un fantasma le interesaría el dinero

- Era sed de poder, pero después le dejo de interesar las joyas y el oro y empezó a jugar con sus victimas, los enfermaba y luego las mataba

- Y como se deshicieron de el

- No pudieron, se dice que un día llego un espiritista de gran poder, lo debilito tanto que tubo que soltar a todas sus victimas, sello su poder en el templo, luego los aldeanos derrumbaron la montaña para que el lugar quedara enterrado, así nadie más podría entrar y adquirir la maldición

- Y ese lugar aun existe

- Con todas sus riquezas, si, nadie se atreve a ir, con el tiempo se convirtió en una leyenda para niños, el amo de los sueños

- Y por que la llaman así

- Por que su poder radicaba en los sueños, pero no es una leyenda, existe, yo lo vi, mato mi hijo, todo por que el encontró el lugar exacto del templo, entro por equivocación, lo vi morir delante de mis ojos, nadie me creyó, si pudiera destruirlo lo aria con gusto

- Y sabe donde queda la entrada – los ojos de Haposai brillaban como estrellas, todas esas riquezas esperando a que el las tomara

- Hice un mapa con la descripción, nunca me atreví a entrar – Haposai toma el mapa con rapidez mientras sale del local

- Soun, Genma, dejen de comer por que nos vamos en este instante

- Pero maestro – protestan los dos – y si es cierto que esta maldito el lugar

- Me dan vergüenza, son un par de cobardes, como se atreven a llamarse mis discípulos 

- Pero maestro

- A callar vendrán en este instante – dicho y echo los arrastro del lugar

El lugar lo encontramos sin problemas, estaba claro la posición, estaba enterrado en un montón de piedras, como señalaba el mapa había una zona por donde se podía entrar, una pequeña hendidura entra las rocas, invisible ante la mirada de cualquiera que no la este buscando, pronto estuvimos dentro, como el anciano había dicho, el lugar estaba rodeado de riquezas, habían varios artículos hechos de oro pero lo que más abundaban eran las joyas, jarrones, artículos de artesanía, muy antiguos y se miraban de gran valor, pronto Haposai empezó a brincar como loco, el lugar estaba iluminado solo por las antorchas que habíamos encendido, pronto tanto el maestro como Genma estaban recogiendo todo lo que podían

No puedo negar que me emocione, aunque sabia que nada de eso me pertenecería por que acabaría en las manos del maestro, pero algo llamo mi atención, un hermoso trono, de oro puro, con algunas incrustaciones de algunas joyas, sin duda el tesoro más valioso de la sala, pero al lado del trono, había una especie de báculo que se sostenía en pie gracias a un soporte, terminaba en una hermosa flor de madera fina, mismo materias con que estaba echo el báculo, y dentro de la flor resaltaba una hermosa piedra, tal como si la flor fuera el pedestal de la joya, a diferencia de las demás la piedra era ovalada, brillante en un color entre azul turquesa y violeta, no paresia ningún tipo de joya que yo antes aya visto, pero no se miraba tan especial y valiosa como las demás joyas, con excepción de su extraño brillo, separada de todos los tesoros del lugar y puesta en el sitio de honor. Me acerque para tomarla y la piedra brillo con mayor intensidad, pero no me importo

Me acuerdo claramente por que cuando tome la joya en mis manos un viento helado atravesó el lugar, pronto el viento se volvió más fuerte, el maestro debió de percibir la presencia por que en ese instante tomo todo lo que pudo y salió del lugar, Saotome lo siguió también, pero yo me encontraba más lejos de la salida y cuando intente salir esta quedo bloqueada

- y me imagino que el par de cobardes no regresaron por usted – dice Ryoga

no, pronto quede yo solo, mi antorcha se había apagado por lo que todo estaba oscuro, el viento ceso, y todas las antorchas colocadas en las esquinas del lugar se encendieron, estaba aterrorizado, no podía moverme, pero al contrario de lo que me imaginaba no salió un monstruo, sino una hermosa jovencita de unos 15 a 16 años, su cabellos era largo, ondulado, era realmente hermosa, sus ojos azul turquesa, su mirada era juguetona

- Será mejor que la devuelvas – contesta la chica, su manera de ser era juguetón, alegre

- que cosa – dije aun asustado, no sabia a que se refería, y si era algo que el maestro ya se había llevado no lo podría devolver

- La piedra que tienes en tu mano tonto – dijo riéndose, no me había fijado que aun la tenia agarrada – lo demás no me interesa pero será mejor que dejes eso donde estaba, no querrás que mi hermano se entere, es muy serio y muy enojado cuando quiere

- A, si, si tómala – se la ofrecí, pero ella la rechazo con un gesto

- No tengo cuerpo, si la colocara yo me cansaría mucho, colócala tu, que nada te cuesta, después podrás irte – yo solo camine asía donde antes estuvo la piedra 

- Y que hace una joven tan bonita en este lugar – trate de ser natural, la chica era muy alegre y no parecía estar enojada

- Me acusaron de asesinato y me encerraron – dijo con naturalidad, lo que me asusto – tranquilo, no los mate yo, aunque me acuso de cómplice, no pude ni me esforcé en detenerlo

- A quien 

- A mi hermano, no le gusta que le toquen sus cosas y esa – dijo señalando a la piedra – es su más preciado tesoro, aparte mi claro – dijo con orgullo – tuviste suerte, fui yo la que desperté, el aun esta dormido, y será mejor que tengas cuidado por que ahí hay un escalón – tarde, me tropecé con una grada que no había visto, ese fue mi mayor error, al caer la joya salió de mis manos y al instante que callo el suelo volvió a brillar pero esta vez con mayor intensidad

- Lo siento – alcance a decir apenado, ella solo suspiro con resignación

- No, yo lo siento – su expresión ahora era seria

Se hizo a un lado, pronto un viento similar al anterior apareció, pero esta vez más fuerte, más macabro, como enojado, las antorchan que habían quedado apagadas se encendieron de golpe, todo el lugar quedo completamente iluminado, esta vez fue un joven quien apareció

Eran muy parecidos, a lo más un año de diferencia, vestía de negro, y su mirada me examino como un ave de rapiña ve a quien va a ser su presa

- Parece que hay visitas, y no me avisaste hermanita 

- Esperaba que no te enteraras – dijo su hermana con fastidio, el hermano miro su tesoro, y en un instante la joya se elevo para volver a su lugar original

- Lo siento – trate de disculparme – no quise

- No hace falta – dice el joven – como vas a morir no hace falta que te disculpes, eso si me dejo helado

- Ya déjalo hermano, me lo prometiste

- Te prometí que no involucraría a nadie que no tuviera relación directa con la persona

- Pero todos los que han osado entrar están muertos, por que no lo dejas en paz

- Sabe como entrar, y se atrevió a querer robar nuestro tesoro – luego quedo pensando – pero estoy aburrido, no tengo a nadie con quien jugar, si acepta ser mi juguete lo dejare libre – la expresión de la muchacha mostraba que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea 

- Lo intentaras de nuevo, por que no te olvidas de eso

- Por que no puedo, jure vengarme y lo are – la aparta y me mira directamente – entonces que dices, aceptas ser mi juguete o prefieres morir ahora 

la chica me hacia señas de que no aceptara la, pero que otra alternativa tenia, no deseaba morir todavía, menos así, no me importo las consecuencias, no se si fue un error, por que al aceptar lo que me dio fue tiempo, tiempo para formar una familia y el se divertiría con mis hijos, ya que si me hubiera matado en esa ocasión ellos no habrían nacido y por tanto tiene derecho sobre ellos, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo después de que acepte y sin darme tiempo de replicar, todo se oscureció y cuando desperté estaba fuera del lugar, me encontré rápido que los demás y todo siguió su curso normal, después encerramos al maestro en la cueva

- toda la historia esta muy bonita – dijo exasperado Ryoga – pero no se como nos ayuda con el problema

- Ryoga tiene razón, no nos a dicho como detenerlo – exclama Ranma – solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo

- Es por que no hay forma de detenerlo – dice Soun, lo que no es bien tomado por el grupo

- Como que no hay forma de detenerlo, tiene que haber alguna forma – esta vez Ranma si estaba enfadado y Ryoga no estaba muy calmado que digamos

- Solo poseyendo poderes espirituales fuertes, como cuando bloquearon su acceso a las demás personas 

- Pero por que Kasumi lo recuerda – pregunta Ukyo – si todo eso paso antes de que naciera

Esto paso hace doce años, Kasumi apenas tenia 7 años, Nabiki tenia 5 años y Akane acababa de cumplir sus 4 años, yo había olvidado lo que sucedió, tenia un dojo, una familia, todo me iba muy bien, era feliz en ese entonces, cuando encerramos al maestro tomamos algunos de los tesoros y los dividimos entre Saotome y yo, solo parte por que el maestro escondió la mayor parte, no se que hizo el con su parte pero yo compre este dojo y la casa 

- pues si que debieron de haber robado mucho – dice Ryoga – para que la mayor parte la tenga el maestro y dividida aya comprado la casa

pero el regreso, no supe el momento exacto, las pesadillas empezaron a rondar mi cabeza, estaba decaído, no tenia fuerzas, y me invadió un gran sentimiento de tristeza, misma que mi esposa noto, pero no solo en mi sino que también en nuestras hijas, eran muy pequeñas y me sorprende que aun recuerden algo

- y como lo detuvieron – pregunta Ranma – es obvio que aun esta con vida, como fue que lo pararon

- mi esposa tenia ciertas habilidades de médium, así que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero ella tampoco pudo hacer nada

- entonces – preguntan los tres

- ella se ofreció en sacrificio si perdonaba a los demás, el no podía tocarla a no ser que ella accediera debido a que no tiene una relación directa con migo, su nacimiento no fue afectado por mi presencia

- entonces ella murió para que el los perdonara – pregunta una asombrada y asustada Ukyo – no puedo creerlo, no me parece justo

- y si fue así por que ha vuelto – sigue enfadado Ryoga – no me parece justo que ahora allá regresado 

- no consiguió el perdón, solo tiempo, el volvería por mi y por los demás, solo esta jugando con nosotros

Ya había oscurecido, una joven corría con rapidez, quería llegar rápido a su casa, no se sentía cansada, ya estaba bien, y si ese sujeto trataba de atraparla de nuevo en la pesadilla ella podría escapar, la clave de su poder eran las ilusiones, el miedo, la angustias que estas provocaban, pero era su mente, sus sueños, sus sentimiento, ella era más fuerte por eso, no podría matarla tan fácilmente, pero solo ella sabia eso, y temía por los demás, si los menas no tenían la fuerza suficiente el los dominaría.

El semáforo se puso en rojo, ella estaba cruzando la calle cuando todo volvió a oscurecer a su alrededor, pero no estaba dormida, no se había desmayado, era como una neblina extraña que la trajo al interior de su mente, a sus sueños

- eso es lo que piensas – dice una voz que ella bien conoce – que puedes vencer mi juego así de fácil

- no lo pienso estoy segura – dijo con una calma increíble, la figura del joven se materializo ante ella

- Eres muy astuta Nabiki Tendo. Pero la fuerza de voluntad no se puede dar, de que te sirve poder ganar si perderás todo lo demás

- No perderé, salvare a Akane y luego tendrás que soltar a mi familia

- Por que estas segura de que mientras protejas a la menor no iré por la mayor

- Ya lo hubieras hecho, cual es tu propósito, se que en todo esto esta involucrada Akane

- Y por que piensas eso 

- Por que siempre es así – contesta con tranquilidad, el joven solo sonríe

- Pues tiene una suerte increíble tu hermana, y si, en parte tienes razón, la necesito a ella la escogí desde pequeña

- Para que, no creo que quieras casarte con ella – esta vez si que se rió el joven

- No, de eso no te preocupes, puede casarse con su prometido si ella lo desea, pero para mi propósito necesito matarte a ti y a toda tu familia – a pesar de las palabras del joven la chica no mostró cambio en su expresión

- Entonces hazlo, mátame – dijo con tranquilidad – pero no creo que puedas, estoy recuperando fuerzas, pierdes el control sobre mi y puedo hacer que lo pierdas sobre los demás, ya se como acerté a un lado

- Aun lado, pero no vencerme definitivamente, aun así no puedo dejar que te escapes, lo siento mucho pero no tendré más remedio que sacarte del juego

- Romperás tus propias reglas solo por que voy ganando – dijo en tono de burla

- Hay mucho más involucrado de lo que te imaginas, lo siento – la neblina volvió a rodear a la chica

No, suéltala, Nabiki muévete, sal de ahí – decía en susurros una joven en el hospital, las enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación, la paciente había salido del coma solo para entrar en una fase aun más critica, los signos vitales de ella descendían mientras ella llamaba a su hermana 

En el dojo Tendo todo estaban en silencio, pero no estaban dispuestos a aceptar las palabras del padre de Akane, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, de pronto a Soun le empezó a faltar el aire imágenes empezaron a llegar a su mente, todos al verlo tratan de auxiliarlo pero es inútil, no saben que hacer

- Va por ellas – decía en su delirio – Nabiki, Kasumi, deben de hacer algo – pero ellos no sabían que hacer

- Que planeas, ahogarme en la neblina – dice Nabiki tranquila

- no precisamente, pero deberías de tener más cuidado al cruzar la calle

- que – dice extrañada, de inmediato todo volvió a la normalidad, ella seguía parada en medio de la calle, pero al voltear lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fueron las luces de un camión que se dirigía directamente a ella

los signos vitales bajan, su hermana mayor susurra su nombre, su ultimo susurro, no podía hacer nada, la línea que indicaba los latidos del corazón de la joven se queda quieta, dio su ultimo sonido, y la respiración de ella cesa, las pesadillas han terminado para ella, ahora podrá dormir tranquila

- por favor tranquilícese – los tres tratan en vano de calmarlo, Ukyo lo tenia sostenido entre sus brazos, le dolía el pecho, apenas podía respirar, pero en ese momento había visto lo que tanto temía

- ya es tarde – dice más para el que para los demás – por favor – dijo dirigiéndose a los tres, especialmente a Ranma – cuiden a Akane y díganle que lo siento – dice con el ultimo aliento

en vano era el llamado de los chicos, que tratan de despertarlo, Ranma lo mueve con violencia tratando de que vuelva a abrir los ojos, pero Ryoga lo detiene para medir sus signos vitales, los demás lo observan, el solo mueve negativamente la cabeza, su fin había llegado

- No puede ser – contesta frustrado Ryoga – debe de haber algo que podamos hacer, en eso Ranma se levanta repentinamente, Ryoga y Ukyo también, repentinamente se sintió una presencia y parecía envolver a la ciudad

- Que fue eso –pregunta Ukyo 

- No se, pero esta sensación no me gusta

- Akane – dice Ranma, los demás voltean a verle – viene por Akane, ella esta en peligro 

Ranma sale de inmediato de la habitación, seguido de cerca por Ryoga (sino se pierde el chico), los dos han sentido lo mismo, cuando el ser amado esta en peligro, pero en el camino suena el teléfono, ambos jóvenes sienten un mal presagio pero es Ukyo quien contesta

- Si, casa de la familia Tendo – contesta Ukyo, los dos la ven con interés, ella solo asiente, demasiado seria, demasiado callada, al colgar el teléfono solo los mira, como quien no sabe como decir una mala noticia

- Y quien era – se animo a preguntar Ryoga

- Era del hospital – aspira profundo - nos querían avisar que Kasumi, que Kasumi – no pudo continuar, ella empezó a llorar

- Que le paso – le interroga Ranma, nunca antes había pensado en lo que Kasumi representaba para el, era como su hermana mayor – por favor dime, le paso algo

- Dicen, dicen que murió hace unos momentos – la noticia deja petrificados a los presentes – dicen que tuvo una desmejora repentina, no saben que fue lo que paso – la joven apenas podía hablar entre sollozos, ambos chicos solo salen corriendo, suben las gradas a gran velocidad y casi derrumban la puerta de Akane, pero la chica no se encontraba en la habitación

- Akane, no esta, no puede ser si estaba muy débil para levantarse

- Lo más seguro es que salió de la casa, Ranma no podemos perder más tiempo debemos de encontrar a Akane

- Y luego que aremos, no sabemos como detenerlo, rayos debe de haber alguna forma, pero cual, lo único que queda es encontrarla y alejarla de aquí lo más pronto que se pueda, Ryoga me estas escuchando – pero Ryoga solo miraba la ventana de Akane, Ranma ve también en la misma dirección y lo que observo lo dejo sorprendido

Era una colina fuera de la ciudad, o mejor dicho una montaña, una que nunca había estado, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro con la única excepción de los rayos que eran los encargados de iluminarlo, uno de ellos cayó con fuerza cerca de la montaña y en ese momento se podía ver con claridad lo que allí había

Era un castillo, alto, en medio de la noche parecía tocar el cielo, debido a la noche solo se distinguía su forma de varios picos, terminado en una especie de torre, otra joven que estaba escondida también lo ve, y se asombra como nunca antes lo había hecho

- Hermano, esta vez que pretendes – dice asustada – esto no es un simple truco, no solo te juegas la vida sino también el alma de la joven, esta vez no puedo hacerme a un lado

- Akane debe estar ahí – afirma Ryoga, Ranma solo sale por la ventana en dirección al castillo, el al ver que su rival se le adelantaba va dispuesto a seguirlo

- Hey ustedes dos, no se irán sin mi – pronto los tres estaban corriendo encima del techo 

Saltando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, Ranma había conseguido la delantera, luego lo seguía Ryoga y detrás Ukyo, pronto llegaron a la puerta del castillo, apenas Ranma toco tierra y corre a su dirección, la puerta era inmensa, estaba abierta, esperando a que entraran, o que entrara por que en cuanto Ranma entro una especie de barrera selló la puerta impidiendo la entrada de sus dos compañeros

Mientras Erika busca a su hermano, el se encuentra parado en la punta más alta del castillo, desde lo alto contempla su obra

- Erik, que pretendes 

- no lo vez Erika, te dije que esta vez las cosas serian diferentes

- pero esto, esto no es una ilusión, como pudiste crear algo así

- te dije, mis poderes han crecido, por desgracia este castillo solo podrá estar hasta media noche

- Y después, que pasará

- Colapsara, con todo lo que hay adentro

- No puedes hacer esto, arriesgas mucho, te debilitas

- Es un riesgo que quise correr, si mi plan funciona ambos nos beneficiaremos

- Tu plan tiene muchas variantes, de todos modos si ellos no logran salir tanto su vida como su alma estarán en peligro, pueden quedar atrapados eternamente en otro plano

- Seria una desgracia – dice con una sonrisa de burla, de esas que tanto odia su hermana – si tanto te preocupa por que no lo ayudas, tiene menos de una hora para encontrarla y salir

- A veces eres tan odioso – Erika se da la vuelta y desaparece, solo hasta que se asegura que se a ido se permite rendirse a su cansancio

- Tienes razón en algo hermana, he gastado demasiadas fuerzas, pero no es solo por la construcción de este escenario

Tengo que encontrarla, pero donde – pensaba el joven artista marcial mientras trataban de encontrar a su prometida, Ryoga y Ukyo habían quedado fuera del castillo y un campo de fuerza les impedía entrar, por lo que el tomo la determinación de buscarla solo

El lugar era tan lúgubre dentro como fuera, si no es que más, apenas se podía ver, solo por la luz de unas cuantas antorchas, pero el máximo problema era la neblina oscura que envolvía el lugar y hacia parecer a los corredores unos laberintos, como encontrarla, no sabia ni en que dirección buscar

Pronto se encontró con un corredor lleno de cuadros, los dibujos eran de monstruos, fantasmas, dragones, no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia si no fuera por que las imágenes empezaron a salir de los cuadros llenando la casa con ilusiones de fantasmas

Por más que tratara de darle no podía, los fantasmas estaban por todas partes, eran ilusiones de eso estaba seguro, pero los objetos empezaron a volar y esos si eran reales, y los golpes que daban si eran reales

- Esto es el colmo – dice mientras golpea ilusiones que se confundían con las reales – no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con estas tonterías, tengo que encontrar a Akane – echa a correr a toda prisa por el corredor pero una columna se desprende y cierra su paso, por la prisa se estrella directo en la columna – genial, lo que me faltaba – para su sorpresa la neblina se aclara y las ilusiones desaparecen

- Estas bien – pregunta inocentemente Erika – perdón por la columna pero vas en dirección equivocada 

- Y tu quien eres, estas con el que esta de parte del que planeo todo esto 

- Eso no tiene importancia, mira, he logrado desaparecer las ilusiones y despeje el camino, eso me da un pequeño boto de confianza

- Y como se que no me estas engañando.

- Por que no te queda otra alternativa que confiar en mi, la chica que buscas s encuentra en la torre, en la parte más alta, para llegar solo tienes que subir las escaleras que están tras de ti – Ranma voltea y efectivamente había una gran escalera de caracol – te recomiendo que la saques antes de las doce de la noche por que si no es así tanto tu como ella desaparecerán para siempre con el castillo

- Entonces no hay que perder más tiempo, ya casi es media noche – ambos suben las escaleras con rapidez, en la carrera Ranma voltea a ver a la chica - tu eres la chica de la que hablo el tío Soun verdad, por que haces todo esto

- No estoy de acuerdo en lo que hace mi hermano – dice mientras lo seguía en su carrera, al carecer de cuerpo, la chica no Coria sino que volaba al lado de Ranma - pero es mi hermano, y lo quiero

- Tu hermano a matado a dos personas a las cuales yo quería, como puedes querer a alguien así

- Tres, la otra chica, la lista, no ha vuelto verdad, creo que ya no lo ara, se que no es muy bueno que digamos, y hasta se podría etiquetar de malo, pero el antes no era así, la vida no lo trato bien

- A mi la vida no me a tratado de una manera ejemplar, no tienes idea por todo lo que e tenido que pasar y no por eso ando matando a gente que no tiene nada que ver

- Se que tienes razón, pero como dije es mi hermano, me a protegido y no pienso juzgarlo, además aunque tratara de detenerlo mis poderes no se comparan con los suyos

- Entonces por que me ayudas, no lo estas retando si lo haces

- Al contrario, el me pidió que viniera, sabia que lo aria, mira ahí esta la puerta, solo tienes que derribarla, ella esta del otro lado

- Eso no será problema – pronto la puerta quedo en el suelo, rápidamente Ranma busca a la joven con la mirada y al encontrarla se queda helado

La habitación era completamente negra, la joven se encontraba vestida con la misma ropa de la mañana, pero estaba inconsciente con las manos en el pecho, parecía estar acostada en una especie de altar o sarcófago de piedra, cuatro velas colocadas en las esquinas del sarcófago, nada más había en la habitación, la joven daba la impresión de que la estuvieran preparando para el entierro

- Valla, mi hermanito si que se esmero esta vez, no reparo en ningún detalle, cuanto le habrá costado hacer todo este escenario

Ranma ni la escucho, trata de despertar a Akane pero no encuentra la forma de hacerla reaccionar

Tienes que despertarla rápido – dice Erika mientras sella la puerta, perdía fuerzas a cada momento y no podría detener las ilusiones de su hermano por mucho tiempo, y lo peor de todo es que pronto serian las 12, tenia que salir ella también peligraba si se quedaba ahí, la ventaja era que podía salir sin problemas por la ventana, como ella podía flotar no habría problema pero y los demás

Eso intento – le contesta Ranma con desesperación – pero no se como hacerlo por que no me ayudas, se que puedes hacerlo

Siento desilusionarte Ranma pero eso no esta vez no podré despertarla, el poder de mi hermano es mucho más fuerte que el mío y aunque esta débil no podría deshacerlo, debes despertarla tu

- Y como lo haré, tal vez seria mejor llevarla inconsciente, podría funcionar

- No lo haría, el no te dejara que la saques en ese estado, pero si logras hacer que ella reaccione podrás sacarla, no antes, si lo haces ella morirá sin remedio, ya que el tiene prisionero su espíritu

- Y como pretendes que la despierte, creí que se necesita de un poder mental demasiado fuerte, como pretendes que yo lo logre

- Ella puede hacerlo, son sus sueños, sean buenos o malos y solo ella puede decidir si enfrentarlos y regresar a la realidad, me gustaría poder entrar en sus sueños y despertarla, o que tu entraras y lograras mostrarle la salida, pero no puedo.

- Entonces por que venir hasta aquí, por que ayudarme si me dices que no podré hacer nada

- Por que se que puedes, ella aun no esta completamente inconsciente – algo la interrumpe, siente un debilitamiento de la energía, una energía que ella bien conoce, ella ya no peleaba con las creaciones de su hermano – hermano – susurra "sabia que el esfuerzo seria demasiado, este lugar no podrá sostenerse por mucho tiempo" – Ranma tu trata de despertar a la chica, yo no puedo seguir aquí

- Que pasara con todas esas cosas que me atacaron

- Ya no molestaran, pero yo no puedo seguir aquí – voltea a verlo – escucha yo no puedo hacer nada, ni la conozco, que puedo decirle para que ella regrese, estoy segura que ella ha visto morir a sus seres queridos, sus sueños se lo mostraron

- Por que lo hace, no entiendo como alguien se puede divertir de esa manera

- No entenderías, nunca podrías comprender, ni se para que me esfuerzo en explicarlo, tendrías que vivir lo que nosotros para poder entender

- Creí que eras un fantasma, un espíritu

- No lo soy, pero tampoco te puedo explicar lo que soy, no creo que entiendas 

La chica desaparece, como lo había dicho el lugar estaba silencioso, las esperanzas se esfumaban, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, ella necesitaba una razón para volver, pero cual, que podría decirle, no sabia siquiera que soñaba, podría estar atrapada en una pesadilla como también en un dulce sueño 

Pero no eran ninguna de las dos, solo estaba inconsciente, en una especie de shock, sin pensamientos, solo en un estado de tranquilidad que de algún modo era agradable, un estado de éxtasis, pero de algún modo sabia que debía de salir, debía de hacerlo pero por que, estaba demasiado cansada para luchar, demasiado, de una manera fugaz había visto lo que le paso a sus seres queridos, y ahora le tocaba el torno a ella, se sentía demasiado cansada para luchar, ya se estaba resignando, que pasaría con el dojo, Ranma podría hacerse cargo de el cómo lo quería su padre, el maestro, el tío Genma, todos los demás tal vez les dolería, pero seguirían adelante, Ranma, el también lo hará, ya sea con Ukyo, o Shampoo, o Kodachi, no lo ultimo era total y definitivamente imposible, se acaba el mundo y ella seguiría atrás de el pero definitivamente Kodachi no era del tipo que le gustaba a Ranma

Por que esa sensación, el piso lo sentía frío, si, era como estar acostad en el suelo, pero hace demasiado frío, será el frío de la muerte, "pero si aun no estoy muerta no deseo morir, todavía no", pero el cansancio es tal, es como estar atada y no poder desatarse, y cada vez es más difícil respirar

Sabe que no esta en su casa, sintió como su cuerpo caminaba solo, era controlado y la obligaba a entrar a un lugar, salto, como nunca lo había hecho, como Ranma y los demás lo hacen, se sentía tan bien el viento, la velocidad, si salía de esto aprendería, ya de que importa el orgullo en estas circunstancias, quería volver a hacerlo pero esta vez estando consiente

Espera, que espera, no tiene nada que esperar, tal vez el venga a ayudarla, pero eso era lo que quería, todavía recuerda lo que esa voz le dijo antes de perder el control de su cuerpo

- siempre estas que el te salve, no has pensado en luchar tu misma

- que insinúa, yo puedo defenderme perfectamente sola – hablo su orgullo – no necesito de ese baka para protegerme

- Pero siempre esperas a que te ayude, tienes más fuerza de la que aparentas, pero ya de nada te servirá, esta vez estas sola

- No me importa, yo puedo defenderme sola

- Entonces tendrás que demostrarlo, a ver si tienes más fuerza que tu hermana, fue sorprendente la manera en que se libro de mi control 

Y eso es lo ultimo que recuerda, lo demás es estar tratando de soltarse, pero cuando vio morir de esa manera a sus hermanas, a Kasumi y a Nabiki, perdió esperanzas de ganar, aunque se libre del control el buscara la manera de atraparla, sintió como sus ataduras invisibles cobraban fuerza, perdió el control total de su cuerpo, este se levanto hacia un lugar desconocido

El estaba aquí, su corazón se lo decía, podía sentirlo, que estaba haciendo aquí, se sentía tan bien, estar entre sus brazos, su preocupación, como desearía despertar, tranquilizarlo, se oía tan desesperado, pero su esfuerzo no era suficiente, no podía moverse por más que le pidiera al cuerpo que lo hiciera, podía escucharlo, llamándola, lo sentía por no poder contestar

Por favor Akane, no puedes darte por vencida – le decía el chico – después de todo lo que hemos pasado no puedo creer que te des por vencida – pero la chica no reacciona – que paso con tu orgullo, piensas dejar que los demás crean que eres una mari macho cobarde

"odioso, no puedes dejar un día de llamarme así, si pudiera agarrante te mandarria a volar" pero las ataduras cobraron una mayor fuerza, lo que desilusiono a la chica, asiéndole perder la ultima esperanza que poseía

Que pasara con todos los demás que te estiman, no piensas defraudarlos, que sucederá con todos tus admiradores – "mis admiradores, para ellos yo solo soy una especie de trofeo, la chica con quien todo mundo quiere salir, ellos nunca me han importado por que no puedes entenderlo"

Que pasara con el dojo, por que no creas que me voy a encargar de el yo solo – "se que lo harás Ranma, por respeto a mi padre aunque sea pero lo harás, me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte"

Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien, quédate en este lugar – dijo frustrado al final – después de todo me libro de una prometida fea, mari macho, que no sabe cocinar, ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar, por mi no hay problema – eso no era lo que sentía, y tanto el cómo ella lo sabían, pero la chica ya era incapaz de enojarse, sus ultimas esperanzas se estaban acabando, pronto serian las doce, debía de salir en ese momento, pero trato de pensar que pasaría si el huía, trato de imaginarse la vida sin ella, pero no podía, esa chica, la que tenia entre sus brazos, era todo para el, era como si su vida antes de ella no significara nada, su existencia había adquirido sentido desde que ella llego a su vida, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, no podría vivir sin ella, no quería hacerlo, el tiempo pasaba

No se si sirva de algo – dice entre sollozo, recordó la vez en que ella había estado en la misma posición después de la lucha contra zaffron, esa vez creyó que la había perdido y la historia nuevamente se repetía, pero esta vez no se arrepentiría como la ultima vez, la vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad en aquella ocasión y no supieron aprovecharla, pero el orgullo era tan fuerte, solo roto cuando esta cerca la presencia de la muerte – pero...yo...yo...te amo Akane, por favor, no puedes permitir que todo esto termine así

"Lo siento Ranma, yo, también te amo, o Dios como quisiera poder decírselo, por que no puedo moverme, si es verdad que con el hecho de luchar podría hacerlo entonces por que no puedo lograrlo, tal vez soy más débil de lo que pienso, tal vez si soy una cobarde, el tenia razón, soy incapaz incluso de hablar, siempre dependiendo de los demás, lo siento Ranma, mejor vete, vete que aún tienes tiempo, vive por mi, por nosotros"

lo siento Akane – dice Ranma como si hubiera podido escuchar los pensamientos de la chica, tal vez, en el fondo, ambas almas están conectadas y son capaces de percibir al otro sin darse cuenta – pero no pienso irme, me quedare con tigo, si tu no deseas regresa ya no te culpare, pero no me iré de aquí

la chica sale de su desaliento, por un momento el sentimiento de tristeza y derrota que la aprisionaban es sustituido por miedo, miedo por el, ya ella había perdido a los seres que amaba, su vida no le importaba, pero no podía permitir que el se sacrificara por ella, no solo su vida sino también su alma podía quedar atrapada en otro espacio, no, no podía permitir eso, no lo dejaría hacer eso, ella no podía quedarse allí, tenia que salir no importa el dolor o las circunstancias

Pronto empezó a luchar con las ataduras, estas se agarraron más a su presa, pero no le importaba, no lo dejaría ganar, no podía dejarlo ganar, no solo era su vida, no podía ser tan egoísta, ella era una artista marcial, donde quedaba su orgullo entonces si se rendía con tal facilidad.

Pronto las sogas empezaron a romperse, aunque ella no las mirara las sentía, su brazo, sus pies, iban quedando libres, ahora si no podía perder, ya había conseguido la ventaja, en instantes se vio libre de sus ataduras, y pronto se vio consiente, su cuerpo era otra vez suyo

Ranma sostenía aun el cuerpo de Akane, había perdido las esperanzas y solo esperaba el final, si al menos pudiera sacarla pero si el lo hacia ella moriría, Akane despierta pero no hace ningún movimiento, el no la estaba viendo, miraba asía la nada, se veía tan triste, justo como cuando ella despertó después de la lucha contra zaffron, la historias se repetía con una exactitud increíble, solo que esta vez todavía estaban en peligro

El joven siente como una mano le acaricia el rostro, no puede creerlo, parecía una ilusión, ella le sonreía, no podía ser una ilusión, era demasiado real, el no podía ser tan cruel al jugarle una broma así 

– Akane, eres tu – dice el para asegurarse, ella solo sonríe, esa sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón del joven 

- Claro que soy yo, quien más iba a ser – lo joven trata de levantarse, extrañamente se sentía bien, creyó que después de todo se sentiría débil pero no, se sentía perfectamente, bueno no del todo, aun estaba un poco cansada – debemos irnos, no hay tiempo que perder

- Pero como – el todavía no podía creer lo que pasaba

- Después, si no salimos ahora de nada habrá valido todo el esfuerzo de llegar hasta aquí

- Parece que lo lograron hermano – dice Erika la cual los observaba desde lejos – escaparan de tu trampa

- Todavía no, el tiempo se les acabo, ya vistes es reloj – la chica observa, había un gran reloj en la parte de afuera de la torre, el cual servia para indicar la hora marcada, cuando la segundera da su ultima vuelta para indicar las doce en punto, suena la primera de las doce campanadas – cuando suene la deseaba campanada todo habrá terminado para ellos, el castillo desaparecerá

- No puede ser, ello no lograran salir a tiempo, debes de darles más tiempo – ambos escuchan sonar la segunda campanada

- No puedo darles más, veremos como salen de esta

Ambos se dirigen hacia la escalera, sonaba la tercera campanada, nadie les había dicho pero ambos sabían que solo tenían hasta que sonara la ultima campanada del reloj, pero el castillo empieza a temblar, cuando ven la escalera de caracol descubren con horror que no había forma de bajar por ellas, parecía que las dimensiones se retorcían, no podían pasar por ahí, las paredes se movían más que una gelatina, suena la cuarta campanada, no podían ir por ahí, así que tuvieron que regresar a la habitación, suena la quinta campanada

- no podemos viajar por ahí – dice la joven con desesperación – el tiempo se acaba, por donde vamos a salir

- No podemos bajar por ese camino, por que no pruebo derrumbar el suelo

- No podemos, el castillo se deshace desde abajo, si lo haces solo harás que el castillo se mueva más, se esta retorciendo, se prepara para auto destruirse – suena la sexta campanada

- Y se destruirá con nosotros adentro, no pienso quedarme aquí

- Hace un momento no pensabas así – dice de manera picara, el joven se sonroja, parecía un semáforo

- Esas fueron otras circunstancias – suena la séptima campanada – es la séptima, debemos de salir de alguna manera

- Solo queda por la ventana – ambos se asoman pero no se puede ver el suelo, estaba demasiado alto, suena la octava – no podemos salir por aquí, es demasiado alto

- Pero es la única salida, y ni siquiera hay una sabana que nos sirva de paracaídas, ni una cuerda, nada – suena la novena campanada

- Tengo una idea, no puedes hacer el huracán de tigre mientras caemos para disminuir la velocidad y caer bien

- No puedo reunir en este momento la suficiente cantidad de energía positiva, todavía no me recupero por completo, cuando estaba abajo y todos esos objetos me atacaron no pude hacerlo, no funcionaria – suena la décima campanada

- Y que vamos a hacer, no quiero morir, no ahora – Akane se abraza a su prometido

- Es mejor perder la vida que el alma, y en todo caso no te dejare morir Akane

- A que te refieres – pregunta extrañada, el rostro de Ranma estaba decidido, suena la onceava campanada 

- Que yo siempre te protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida – el no le da tiempo de reaccionar, la toma entre sus brazos y atraviesan la ventana, suena la doceava campanada

Lo demás era como si fuera producto de un sueño, una pesadilla, sacado de una película de terror, se oía como el castillo se encogía, entre los rayos que iluminaban el cielo, mientras caían podían observar como el lugar parecía contraerse para luego explotar, los fantasmas que estaban dentro del castillo gritaban, dándole un aspecto aterrador, Ranma sujetaba fuertemente a Akane, dispuesto a recibir el impacto con tal de que ella se salvara, pero la presión fue muy fuerte para ambos y pronto ambos perdieron el conocimiento, todo se volvió negro

Akane habría los ojos lentamente, todos los recuerdos vuelven a su mente, incluso los que habían sido borrados antes de ir con Ukyo, el día de la tormenta, hasta lo ultimo que había vivido, donde estaba, el sol iluminaba el cielo pero ella no se fijo en eso, tenia que saber donde estaba Ranma, tenia que estar bien, tenia que estarlo, el no podía dejarla sola.

Se levanta, observa que estaba acostada en la grama, en el lugar donde antes había estado la montaña, que desapareció junto con el castillo, solo estaba la llanura desde la cual se podía ver toda Nerima

- Akane, estas bien – Akane voltea a ver al joven, tenia la esperanza de que fuera Ranma, pero no 

- Ryoga, estoy bien gracias, donde esta Ranma – Ryoga siente como una espina atraviesa u corazón, noto perfectamente la desilusión en el rostro de la chica, y a pesar de estar resignado aun así siempre dolía – Ryoga que pasa, Ranma esta bien verdad

- Si, esta ahí 

ella mira hacia la dirección en la cual apuntaba Ryoga, el también despertaba, pero en brazos de Ukyo quien lo estaba atendiendo, tal vez en otro momento se hubiera puesto celosa, se hubiera enojado, pero estaba tan contenta al verlo con vida que corrió asía el sin importarle nada

El no podía creerlo, estaba vivo, pero como, y donde estaba Akane, lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Ukyo, quien lo estaba cuidando, de inmediato su vista busca a Akane, y la ve, quería ir y abrazarla pero ella ya estaba asiéndolo, lloraba pero esta vez de felicidad

- Como fue que logramos sobrevivir, si pensé que moriría, era una gran caída o también eso fue una ilusión – pregunta Ranma ya una vez que ambos se habían recuperado

- No, si casi mueren – dice Ukyo – esa si era caída

Ambos les cuentan con detalles lo que paso, ellos estaban afuera, no habían podido entrar, una energía extraña o un campo de fuerza les impedía el paso, Ryoga intenta abrirse paso con el rugido de león pero no surtía efecto, no chocaba, sino que pasaba como si no hubiera nada, pero igual no podían pasar

- No hay nada más que puedas hacer – se queja Ukyo

- Acepto sugerencias, no te veo haciendo mucho

- Por que no me has dejado hacer nada, si te quitas tal vez pueda hacer algo 

El le cede el paso pero el resultado fue el mismo, todos los panecillos explosivos, todo pasaba perfectamente por la entrada, pero ellos seguían sin poder pasar, finalmente lo único que ambos pudieron hacer era esperar.

El tiempo paso, Ukyo se estaba desesperando por lo que se aleja un poco del castillo, tal vez podía ver algo, trata de ver la torre pero era muy alto, de pronto el reloj de la torre empieza a sonar, una, dos, tres campanadas, ella no sabia lo que significaba pero no presentía de que fuera buena, Ryoga también se acerca a ella, presentía lo mismo, y cuando suena la onceava campanada nota como algo cae a gran velocidad

- Ryoga, que es eso

- Crees que sean ellos

- No lo se, pero no me arriesgare, rápido, busca algo para frenar la caída – suena la doceava campanada, todo el castillo empieza a desaparecer pero no les importaba mucho, solo tenían su mente en los seres amados 

- Pero que

- No se, algo, piensa – ambos miran a todas direcciones, en una casa muy cerca del lugar había una carreta llena de paja – usa esa carreta

- Cual – corre pero en dirección contraria

- Idiota, por el otro lado – el toma la carreta pero Ukyo no le da tiempo de perderse, por que con la espátula lo lanza en la dirección correcta con todo y carreta, la cual intercepta a la pareja por centésimas de segundo, un verdadero tiro de suerte

El sol brillaba como nunca antes lo habían visto, parecía un hermoso amanecer, pero una sombra de tristeza rodea a Akane, había perdido a sus seres más queridos, tan rápido que no se había dado cuente del momento exacto, no imaginaba lo importante que eran para ella, pensaba que siempre estarían ahí, y ahora, lo había perdido todo, bueno, no todo, al menos el todavía estaba con ella, y eso es algo que agradecía

Ryoga y Ukyo se habían ido, Ukyo había marchado al restaurante y Ryoga fue con ella, para dejarlos solos, era lo único que querían, y el mejor pésame que les pudieran ofrecer, habían sido demasiadas heridas en corto tiempo, necesitaban tiempo

No es que a el no le importara, al contrario, pero no quería deprimir más a Akane, por lo que solo se sienta a su lado, ninguno de los dos había regresado al dojo, no querían echar más leña al fuego con los recuerdos que esto produciría, ella se sienta cerca de el, estar cerca había salido muy caro y no pensaba desaprovecharlo

- que haremos ahora – pregunta el

- No se, pero no quiero regresar al dojo, no quiero estar en Nerima, al menos por un tiempo

- Si quieres podemos viajar, será como un pequeño viaje de entrenamiento

- Seria bueno, pero no tenemos dinero, hay que ver como terminar la escuela, y poner a funcionar el dojo, Nabiki no tendría problema – eso ase recordar algo al Ranma

- Ahora que recuerdo, Nabiki me dio ayer una carta, o mejo dicho un sobre – busca en sus bolsillos, si aun lo tenia – me dijo que lo guardara hasta que regresara

- Creo que no se lo podrás regresar ahora – dice con tristeza Akane

- También me pidió que lo abriera hoy, en la mañana, se supone que es un símbolo de buena suerte o algo parecido

- Por que no lo abres, si te lo dio debe ser importante – Ranma lo abre y en efecto, era una carta, pero no solo eso, había dinero en efectivo, cuentas bancarias a nombre de ellos, parecía una especie de pequeño tesoro

- Debe ser todo el dinero que a recolectado – dice Akane asombrada – sabia que tenia pero nunca me imagine que tanto, a cuanta gente habrá estafado

- Me pregunto que dirá la carta

_Si estas leyendo esto Ranma es que no he podido regresar a recogerlo,_

_ ni modo, así es la vida, solo espero que Akane este con tigo por que sino la pagaras caro,_

_ cuídala mucho, mi intuición me dice que ella estará bien,_

_ no soy de las que se arrepienten de las cosas que hacen y no hacen,_

_ lo hecho, hecho esta y no puede ser cambiado, lo único que verdaderamente siento es no poder gastar este dinero_

_ por lo que les pediré el favor que lo hagan por mi, y ni se les ocurra desperdiciarlo que mucho me a costado reunirlo, cuidado con los estafadores, y si se impresionan de que la cuenta esta a nombre de ustedes es fácil contestar,_

_ mi instinto nunca falla así que el primer día que sospeche que algo pasaba,_

_ di una vuelta por el centro comercial, luego otra por los bancos y listo, claro que no se los iba a decir si no era necesario, se despide_

_Nabiki Tendo_

- parece que Nabiki ya estaba preparada

- Nunca se sabe lo que pasa por la mente de mi hermana o mejor dicho lo que pasaba, esto no es justo, por que razón paso todo esto

- No se, pero volverá, se que lo hará

- Por que estas tan seguro

- Nos dejo libres por una razón, nos tenia atrapados, si no fuera por esa chica nunca te hubiera podido encontrar 

- Y, ese no es motivo para sospechar que nos seguirá molestando

- Ella dijo que el la mando para que nos ayudara, el sabia que ella iría, por que tomarse la molestia, algo trama

- Puede ser que vuelva mañana, o también en 12 años, no se sabe, quizás esperará algo de tiempo para que olvidemos, y atacarnos, y para ese entonces ya sabremos como vencerlo

- Y como pretendes saberlo – pregunta curioso Ranma

- Viajando, averiguando, si no lo hago tanto yo como mis hijos si es que los tengo estarían en peligro, tienes razón, solo nos a dado una pequeña tregua y no sabemos cuanto dure, no nos atacara directamente ahora, debe estar muy débil, pero lo hará en un futuro

- Que pasara con los demás

- No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero despedirme de ellos, solo quiero irme, todo a pasado tan rápido

- Pero el servicio fúnebre, el entierro

- Por favor, no hables de eso, no quiero despedirme de nadie, pídele a alguien que lo haga, yo no puedo, no quiero regresar al dojo, solo quiero irme de aquí

- Esta bien, le pediré a Ukyo que lo haga, es la única amiga en la que puedo confiar en este momento, tal vez Ryoga quiera ayudar, sabes, ese cerdo se a portado bastante bien, casi no nos hemos peleado yo iré a recoger las cosas y regresare aquí más tarde, esta bien

- Si, esperare aquí, siento que suene algo egoísta – el la mira de forma comprensiva

- No lo eres, ahora iré a preparar todo

- Una pregunta más Ranma – el se voltea a verla – por que le dices cerdo a Ryoga – Ranma casi se cae, no esperaba esa pregunta

- He, bueno, lo que pasa es que, es que, pero que tarde es, si no me doy prisa se hará de noche, hasta pronto Akane

- Espera, aun no me contestas – pero Ranma desaparece de la vista de la chica – que tipo, en ese aspecto nunca cambiara – luego sonríe, por alguna razón se siente alegre – al menos no he perdido todo, la vida tiene que continuar

En otro lugar, en el templo, se encuentran los dos hermanos, la chica estaba cuidando de el joven, después de que todo paso los dos habían regresado de inmediato a su hogar, pero eso no les impidió saber lo que estaba pasando en Nerima

- Un viaje me parece bien, es bueno darse un descanso – dice Erika can animosidad

- Te la pasa viajando todo el tiempo, no se que es lo grandioso 

- Siempre tan pesimista Erik, tienes el humor tan negro como la noche sin luna

- Siempre a tu servicio – el se encontraba sentado en un trono de oro, su hermana estaba sentada en la grada que estaba justo frente al trono, era un pequeño desnivel, para hacer más alto el sitio de honor, al frente había una especie de holograma por medio del cual los hermanos espiaban a la pareja

- Me sorprende que puedas hacer esto – refiriéndose al holograma – me asustaste anoche, quedaste muy débil, pudiste haberte matado

- No será tan fácil deshacerse de mi, me prepare por años para este encuentro, sabia lo que hacia

- Pero parece ser que hubo algo de más que hiciste, algo que no estaba en tus planes – la mirada de la chica era de una intensa malicia, algo que su hermano detestaba era cuando ella empezaba a molestarlo – admítelo, por eso estabas tan cansado

- No pienso seguir ese tema

- Arriesgaste todo tu plan por eso, a mi si me interesa ese tema, anda dime, por que, prometo no decir nada

- No hay nada que decir, y no sacaras nada de mi actuando así, ahora tengo que prepárame para mi siguiente encuentro

- Aun sigues con eso

- La parte más difícil esta echa, no pienso echar por la borda todo solo por un poco de cansancio

- Un poco, ya casi desapareces, muerto no lograras nada hermanito, déjalos en paz, no creo que ellos accedan

- Lo harán, yo haré que acepten, no puedo dejar pasar mucho tiempo, ya espere demasiado, una semana seria mucho, los necesito ahora

- Si que eres necio, has esperado siglos que te da esperar unos meses

- Meses en este caso es una gran diferencia, no, es hora de iniciar la segunda etapa de mi juego y aunque ellos no quieran tendrán que jugarlo, por que si no pueden perder lo único que han logrado conservar

Fin del segundo capitulo

Que bien, por fin, por fin termine, el segundo capitulo, y lo termine temprano, es apenas las 12:47 de la mañana, es más fácil escribir cuando todos están dormidos, la casa queda en silencio, espero que este segundo capitulo haya estado interesante, si no entonces por que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí, espero que los que son fans de Kasumi no lo tomen a mal, si se que la chica no es tan débil, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que la presión por la que pasaba era demasiada y para el fue fácil estimular ese sentimiento de soledad.

Fue una lastima no poder usar a los demás pero no podía hacer todo esto con ellos presentes, así que los mande de viaje, espero tener pronto el próximo capitulo, y ya saben, tomatazos, bombas, virus, mándenselo a mi amiga Lurvin que fue la que me convenció y por tanto en parte responsable, su correo es.... esta bien no lo pondré, aquí esta mi correo por cualquier duda, algún comentario, critica constructiva, apenas estoy empezando y errores no han de faltar

Lizett61@hotmail.com

Un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo

Se conocerán varios misterios a cerca de los misteriosos hermanos que no dejan de asechar a Akane, ella es forzada a elegir y la decisión no será fácil, hay mucho mas en este misterio que un simple juego y se conocerán las verdaderas habilidades de este par así como su pasado en:

La búsqueda


	3. la busqueda

The Master Of Dreams 

tercer capitulo La búsqueda 

Una chica se encuentra sentada en un trono de oro, el favorito de todos los tesoros que había ahí, no por lo valioso sino por que era increíblemente cómodo, lo malo es que también era el favorito de su hermano, todavía recuerda cuando su hermano lo había conseguido

- Para que quieres ese trono, no tenemos un cuerpo para sentarnos en el, somos como fantasmás lo olvidas – dice una pequeña niña de a simple vista no tendría más de siete años, su cabello siempre largo pero sujetado por un par de coletas, tenia entre sus manos una especie de conejo de peluche

- Es una prueba de poder, que no vez, aré que los mismos hombres del emperador lo traigan y lo mejor es que nadie se acordara – quien hablaba era un niño, parecía que tenia solo un año o tal vez un poco más en diferencia a su hermana, pero a diferencia de esta la expresión del niño era más madura, demásiado para un niño de su edad – yo no te digo nada de ese peluche, solo es una ilusión, por que no olvidas

- Es un recuerdo de mamá, y no te metas con spoky 

- Y tu no te metas en mis planes, de todos modos no te preocupes por el trono y los muebles, nuestro poder aumenta con el tiempo, mientras crecemos, llegara el momento que podamos materializarnos

- Pero solo en un lugar, y por un periodo de tiempo muy corto, y para eso falta al menos cuanto – cuenta con los dedos – aproximadamente 400 años con algo de suerte – su mirada se torna soñadora - seria muy hermoso poder sentir el aire de nuevo, la brisa, lo que es frío o caliente, a pasado tanto tiempo que se me esta olvidando

- No a pasado tanto

- Si, nada más 100 años, que es un siglo – dice en forma irónica la pequeña – no sé para que quieres todos estos tesoros

- Poder hermanita, además que otra cosa puedo hacer, y por otra parte en un futuro nos podría servir

- Si, como no – dice escéptica la niña

Hay hermano, cuanta razón tenias, te sirvió de mucho, pero como carnada para atraer a los ratones – mira todo el lugar – eso es lo que es este lugar una inmensa ratonera. Pero por otra parte el mobiliario fue buena inversión, sobre todo mi hermosa y cómoda cama del siglo XV, pero creo que la cambiare por una de agua

Valla comparación, esperaba algo más elegante – el chico sale de las sombras – pero tienes razón, una ratonera es un buen nombre para este lugar aunque para mí es la jaula de oro

- No deberías estar descanando, mientras más pasa el tiempo te vuelves más inmaduro, eso si que fue locura

- Te preocupas mucho, estoy bien, esto lo tenia planeado desde hace años, pero solo hasta ahora pude realizarlo

- Se que lo tenias planeado, lo planeas todo, adivinas como se comportara la persona, como razonara, anticipas sus jugadas, eso es lo que te divierte no es así

- No puedo negarlo, el juego es bastante divertido, me gusta tener el control de la situación

- Pero parece que no todo salió como lo planeaste, que paso, por que cambiaste de opinión, ese esfuerzo fue lo que realmente te agoto

- No pienso discutir ese tema, lo que sí quiero es que me ayudes esta vez pero siguiendo todas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, ¿cuanto tiempo dormí?

- Una semana con tres días – consulta el reloj – con siete horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos y trece segundos exactos, pero pueden ser segundo menos solo conté hasta cuando entrantes

- Valla exactitud – dice con sarcasmo - a pasado ya mucho tiempo, es hora de la siguiente etapa, entonces me ayudas o lo hago solo

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda, no torturo, no mató, por lo demás creo que estará bien

- No es eso lo que quiero, ya deberías saber cuales son mis intenciones, y cuando eso pase necesitare de toda tu ayuda, me ayudaras entonces

- A sido mi deseo desde que estoy aquí, si es lo que imagino claro que ayudare, por esta vez

- Esta puede ser la ultima oportunidad y no se puede cometer errores, así que escucha con mucha atención

"Hace apenas una semana que paso todo, no, un poco más, parece que fue hace tanto y ayer al mismo tiempo, todavía no puedo resignarme, no me puedo dar a la idea de que realmente se han ido, solo me fui, huí para no enfrentarlo, aún creo que todo puede estar bien y que cuando regrese Kasumi me estará esperando como siempre, tan alegre, con una sonrisa amable, ¿qué le hicieron?, ¿Qué le dijeron?, debí de notarlo, era mi hermana, era mi deber, pero no lo hice, y ahora la he perdido, como a los demás, por que no pude decirle lo importante que ella era para mi, pensé que siempre estaría ahí, y Nabiki, tampoco volverá, como tampoco mi padre, pero no puedo llorar por eso, no puedo, ellos no me lo perdonarían, lo único que puedo hacer es prepararme, no olvidare esto, lo encontraré, es una promesa" 

"últimamente me he portado más tranquila, no he cocinado, no he lanzado a Ranma por los aires, bueno solo un par de veces pero el muy Baka se lo merecía. Pero hasta ahora se a portado como tan bien, a sido hasta amable, no es que el no lo sea, pero la mayoría del tiempo es un grosero, idiota, baka, pero cuando desea ser amable puede derretir el corazón, es tan tierno, lastima que esos casos sean tan cortos, pero si los enumerara no terminaría, tal vez por eso me enamore de él, y ahora que recuerdo ese tema no lo hemos tocado, yo se que el me quiere, no se si el sabe que lo amo, pero no tengo el valor de decírselo, soy una cobarde, pero no toda la culpa es mía, el tiene que declararse primero, si, ya se que el ya lo hizo pero esos dos casos no cuentan, eran casos de mucha presión, tanto Zaffron como ahora, y se que estoy siendo orgullosa pero no daré mi brazo a torcer"

- Akane, que haces 

- Nada, solo estoy escribiendo – dice tranquila mientras cierra un cuaderno que sostenía entre sus manos, ella se encontraba sentada en una roca como de un metro de altura, cerca de un río, ambos se encontraban en medio del bosque y faltaba como una hora para que el sol se ocultara por completo – es un diario

- ¿Un diario?

- Si, lo compre en el pueblo que acabamos de pasar

- Y para que iba a querer una marimacho un diario

- RANMA – un aura azul rodea a Akane, lista para mandar a alguien a un viaje a la orbita del planeta, lo cual asusta mucho al joven – EN QUE QUEDAMOS

- No, lo siento – contesta nervioso – fue sin querer, lo siento

- Esta bien, pero tienes que hacerme el tigre caído, de lo contrario – aparece el martillo de Akane entre sus manos

- ¿el tigre caído? – el joven la mira con una gota en la cabeza, como puede aun acordarse de esa técnica, tal vez por que su padre siempre la estaba practicando, tal vez seria mejor ser mandado a los cielos antes de hacer una técnica tan humillante, pero su conciencia no lo permitiría, en eso la joven comienza a reír

- solo era una broma Ranma, pero que cara de espanto tan graciosa la que pusiste, ja ja ja

- no le veo la gracia – contesta fastidiado pero luego pregunta en un tono extrañado – es raro que no estes enojada

- Si me sigo enojando cada vez que no controlas esa boca entonces no viviré mucho tiempo, y no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida enojada – ella se vuelve a sentar tranquilamente en la misma roca que estaba hace apenas unos minutos

- Para que quieres un diario, no tiene nada de interesante 

- Con la vida que llevamos yo diría que si, no creo que a las personas normales les pase ni el diez por ciento de las locuras que hemos visto, de todas maneras me gustaría tenerlo, muchas personas escriben y no solo las chicas, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

- ¿Yo?, no gracias, mejor te doy el honor de llevar el registro, en estos momentos prefiero preparar la cena

- No es necesario que pregunte si quieres que te ayude, me avisas cuando este lista mientras yo escribiré un poco más

Una vez que el joven se hubo retirado ella continua escribiendo, aprovechando la escasa luz que queda de sol, el diario era de un color negro, tétrico color, pero no era cierto, tenia en el centro una hermosa estrella, color dorada y parecía que brillara, las paginas si eran de colores, las primeras eran de color Rosado, después azul claro y por ultimo un verde suave, como apenas estaba empezando estaba en las hojas rosadas, el diario no tenia cerradura, pero no se iba a estar martirizando por eso, ya tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en una nimiedad tan insignificante, el lápiz venia con el diario, era una pluma negra, con una linea dorada que le daba un aire de elegancia, con una estrella parecida al de la portada, le en tanto el juego desde que lo vio

"Creo que lo justo es dar una pequeña recapitulación, no quiero contar nada de lo que paso esa noche, ni de los sueños, tampoco de mi vida en Nerima, por lo que empezare por resumir los eventos siguientes, lo cual tratare de ser breve, el día siguiente, después de despertar Ranma dijo que hablaría con Ukyo para luego salir de viaje, fue una lastima no haber encontrado a Ryoga, parece ser que cuando le estaba ayudando a Ukyo con la limpieza salió a botar la basura y es lo ultimo que se sabe de el, tal vez lo encontremos en el camino"

"Tal y como habíamos quedado espere a que Ranma regresara, la espera se me hubiera hecho interminable pero me quede dormida, no es que me durmieran, solo estaba cansada pero Ranma si se llevo un buen susto, ya traía las mochilas con nuestro equipaje, era cerca de medio día y Shampoo estaría pronto en la ciudad, no nos despedimos de nadie, con excepción de Ukyo claro, parte del dinero que nos dejo mi hermana se le dejo encomendado para los gastos fúnebres, realmente a sido una verdadera amiga en estos momentos, tanto para Ranma como para mi, lo que realmente siento es que ella este enamorada de el, espero que algún día encuentre a alguien merece la felicidad, y si esta en mis manos are lo que sea por conseguirlo"

"Parecía un viaje de entrenamiento, solo que no teníamos un destino fijo, lo cierto es que ese día solo nos hablamos lo necesario, al anochecer acampamos y nos sentamos frente a la fogata, ¿por qué cuento con tanto detalle?, no es mi intención escribir cada día con gran exactitud, al contrario tratare de ser lo más general posible, no quiero llenarme de diarios después de todo, esa noche fue importante por que fue cuando reuní el valor de pedirle que me entrenara, si lo se, es toda una gran sorpresa para cualquiera que me conoce, siempre he sabido que el es mejor que yo pero no he querido reconocerlo por lo que he tratado de evadir el tema, pero quería aprender las técnicas que el sabia, siempre lo he querido pero no quería verme ridícula tampoco, como cuando trate de aprender el estilo de la gimnasia rítmica de combate, se que puedo aprender, no soy ninguna tonta, algo torpe tengo que reconocerlo pero se que puedo, solo necesito algo de practica, no puedo olvidar esa noche, cuando el me saco de mi habitación, a pesar de estar dormida podía sentir, como mi pelo se movía por el viento, como mis piernas con movimientos ágiles daban cada paso a gran velocidad, por eso le pedí que me entrenara"

la chica cierra el diario un momento, todavía no a oscurecido por completo, pero su mente recuerda con exactitud los hechos, pronto deja que los recuerdos fluyan en su mente

- QUE 

- por que te sorprendes tanto, no he dicho nada del otro mundo

- pero no entiendo, no creí que te 

- interesara – le termina Akane - Las artes marciales me interesan, es mi sueño, quiero ser la mejor artista marcial, eso ya deberías de saberlo

- No es eso, yo quiero decir, bueno, pensaba que

- Ya se lo que pensabas – se adelanto antes de que metiera la pata – piensas que nunca me interesaría aprender tu técnica verdad, aunque digamos que practicamos el mismo estilo nuestro modo de pelear es muy diferente, no pienso cambiar mi modo de pelear solo reformarlo, y para eso necesito que me ayudes

- Pero yo

- Se lo que me dirás, que no eres un maestro de artes marciales, tampoco digo que seas mi maestro solo que me des unos consejos, una pequeña ayuda y yo puedo seguir sola

- Me vas a dejar terminar de hablar – dice Ranma con firmeza – esta bien, lo are, pero aun hay un problema, nunca logramos ponernos de acuerdo

- Se que hemos discutido desde que nos conocemos, pero creo que todo eso puede cambiar, podemos hacer un trato

- ¿Un trato? – pregunta extrañado

- si, tratar de no discutir – el la mira con cara de escepticismo – no me mires así, podemos intentarlo, se que es difícil pero si tu no me insultas y tratas de controlar lo que dices yo tratare de controlar mi genio, de acuerdo

- Esta bien, pero no creo que funcione

- Bien por donde empezamos

- Por la cena, tengo hambre, pero la preparare yo, no quiero morir envenenado

- RANMA – Akane es envuelta por un aura azul

- Lo siento – dice atemorizado - es la costumbre

- Tal vez no será tan fácil como imagine – contesta aun enojada Akane, pero solo se sienta para alivio de la victima

"Desde entonces he estado entrenando, al principio fue bastante complicado, comenzando con lo básico, trabajar en la agilidad, Ranma me dijo que tengo fuerza pero no soy muy rápida y necesito equilibrio, creo que solo entrenar con quebrar ladrillos y correr en las mañanas no es suficiente, y me lo a demostrado, bueno ese no es todo mi entrenamiento, creo que también debería de contar todas las corridas adicionales, ahora que lo pienso he participado en muchas maratones, en la maratón oficial de matar a Ranma, en la de atrapar al pervertido, huir de la multitud, defenderme de cada loco que pasa por Nerima, creo que eso debería de contar en algo, quizás el problema es que siempre deje que Ranma se encargara de todo, lo que más me sorprendió es lo serio que el tomo el entrenamiento, y eso me a ayudado"

- Akane, no vas a cenar

- Si, en un momento – la chica cierra el diario pero antes escribe una ultima frase

"Cada día mejoro, espero poder algún día volver a enfrentarme a el y ganar de una vez por todas, no le perdonare lo que nos hizo, y se que algún día volver, solo espero que no sea pronto, no quiero que me agarre desprevenida"

- Akane – insiste el chico – si no quieres me la comeré

- No seas impaciente, ya voy – cierra el diario, se sienta a comer y lo deja a un lado

Pronto la noche cae, el lugar esta extrañamente silencioso, demasiado calmado, ambos jóvenes duermen cada quien en su respectiva tienda, no notan un par de sombras que se movilizan por ahí

- no estoy segura de esto

- Erika, si hace un momento estabas de acuerdo, no te puedes echar para atrás ahora

- No se si sea justo, de todas maneras no creo que ella acepte, no se, no creo que funcione

- Tu solo has lo que te pedí, habla con el chico y yo lo are con la joven, tranquilízate, solo diles la verdad

- La verdad incompleta, por que no les mentimos del todo

- Pero se van a enterar después

- ¿Lo crees? 

- Liria es muy chismosa, la conoces, lo mejor es decir la verdad pero en partes

- Y no puedes ofrecerle algo, no se, este método no me agrada, y si aceptan es mandarlos a lo desconocido

- No hago promesas que tal vez después no pueda cumplir, soy firme en mis tratos, no seas necia, se lo que te digo, Liria se encargara de todo después

- Esta bien, espero que esto funcione por que no hay espacio para errores

- Funcionara hermanita, lo hará

La chica solo duerme tranquila, pero pronto se queda en un gran espacio vació el cual ella reconoció, aunque todo el lugar estaba oscuro ella podía verse, como si brillara, pero pronto el lugar se transformo en un campo de flores

- Nos volvemos a ver Akane Tendo, me da gusto

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo – dice la chica mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos

- Has entrenado duro en este corto tiempo, te has hecho mucho más fuerte

- Me halaga – dice con clara ironía y desprecio – espero que con usted no sea el mismo caso

- Veo que me guardas rencor todavía – dice con clara burla – vine por que quiero que me hagas un favor – ahora la chica si se hecha a reír

- Favor yo, y que le hace creer al príncipe que estaría interesada cuando mi mayor alegría en este momento es verte destruido

- Tu no deseas el mal de nadie Akane, ni siquiera el mío, eres demasiado noble. Pero no dudo que quieras verme en una muy mala situación, pero en algo estas equivocada, esa no seria tu mayor alegría

- A si, entonces cual

- Ya has perdido todo el miedo es clara señal de lo fuerte que te has vuelto. Te diré cual es tu mayor sueño – una especie de esfera luminosa crece en la mano del joven, hasta formar una especie de pantalla – puedes verlo 

- Que es eso

- Es una especie de pantalla de sueños, puedes ver cual es tu sueño, o al menos el que yo creo que es – ella se acerca, mira la imagen

Una Akane diez años mayor, ella se hace cargo del dojo, se ha convertido en una gran representante del estilo el todo vale, abre de nuevo el dojo Tendo, pero no solo eso, a logrado lo que más quería pero no solo eso, también se a convertido en madre, con un niño de unos 5 años, muy parecido a Ranma, juntos han reconstruido el dojo y ahora con el pequeño parece que el futuro tiene mucho porvenir

- hola, se puede

- claro Ukyo, pasa – Ukyo entra pero tiene de la mano un pequeño, es un niño, también debe de tener unos 5 años, con una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza – veo que trajiste a Ken, como se a portado

- a pesar de solo tener 5 años es muy inquieto, pero estoy segura que será un gran artita marcial

- no lo dudo, y tu negocio de Okonomiyakis a crecido mucho

- He tenido suerte, iras a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alis

- Claro que si, me alegro de que Shampoo se haya quedado en Japón después de todo, después de que se caso pensé que se iría a China

- Si, Mousse por fin lo consiguió

Pero la esfera se va disipando, poco a poco todo vuelve a la realidad, bueno, no a la realidad, aun siguen en el sueño de Akane, pero al fantasía se desvanece

- Hermoso sueño 

- que es lo que buscas, que pretendes al mostrarme todo esto

- sabes de sobra que nada es real, pero deseas que se cumpla

- Todavía no me has dicho que pretendes

- Como dije, necesito un favor, pero es un poco complicado

- Y si me niego

- Puedo quitarte lo ultimo que te queda, y sabes a lo que me refiero

- No puedes, ya no puedes controlarnos como lo hiciste antes, ya salimos del control de tu sueño

- Nabiki también lo había hecho, puedo matarlo a el de la misma forma, y luego a los que te rodeas, tarde o temprano caerán

- Por eso me mostraste el sueños, quieres decirme que perderé todo si no hago lo que dices, incluso a mis amigos

- Exacto, eres muy lista Akane, no tanto como tu hermana pero si bastante

- Vaya halago, y si encuentro la forma de destruirte si lo haces

- Entonces igual será tarde para tus amigos, no podrás vencerme tan fácil, pero si me haces el favor entonces no te volveré a molestar, a ti ni a nadie que conozcas

- Entonces lo harás con los que no conozca, eso tampoco estaría bien para mi

- De acuerdo, a nadie de este mundo, esta bien

- No, pero no tengo alternativa, sabes que a la menor oportunidad de acabarte lo haré

- Si, lo se, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente

- Si que eres cínico, y que es lo que quieres

- Sabia que aceptarías

- Aun no acepto, primero tengo que saber lo que quieres, digamos que lo pensare

- A un día de camino de aquí, por el oeste se encuentra un montaña, ahí se encuentra enterrado un templo, lo que quiero que hagas es que vayan a ese lugar, no te preocupes por la dirección, la sentirás, yo te guiare 

El desaparece y junto con él, el sueño, la joven abre los ojos muy despacio y puede percibir los rayos del sol, es un hermoso y cálido día pero ella no piensa en eso

- que es lo que harás – la joven voltea, Ranma era quien le había preguntado

- Ya lo sabes – dice en un tono de tristeza – que debo de hacer

- Ella me lo contó, eres tu quien tiene que decidir – ella voltea a verlo un poco sorprendida

- Yo, por que yo 

- No se, eso me dijo, parece ser que solo tu puedes decidirlo – el la toma de los hombros para mirarla directamente – no te preocupes por mi, no soy tampoco fácil de eliminar, ya muchos lo han intentado eso no es nuevo, así que la decisión que tomes yo te apoyare

- Ranma, no se, no quiero, no se de lo que el sea capaz y ayudarlo podría ser más peligroso, pero por otra parte, no quiero que nada malo les pase, si no eres tu será a Ukyo, a Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, aunque no lo creas ella me agrada. Tu que opinas

- Creo que deberíamos de ir, solo para saber lo que quiere

- Pero eso seria aceptar

- No exactamente, de todos modos tendremos que enfrentarlo alguna vez, no podemos huir para siempre

- Si, tienes razón, eso haremos, ya se que hacer

- Y que harás

- Le ayudare, tengo que saber que quiere, tal vez sea una pista de cómo derrotarlo, si es así será mejor seguirle la corriente y luego ver lo que haremos, ya que no hay forma de atacarlo directamente, será mejor ponernos en marcha

- ¿A cuanto estamos del lugar?

- El dijo que a un día de camino

- Si vamos rápido será menos tiempo, servirá de entrenamiento

Ambos recogen con gran rapidez el campamento, pronto dos jóvenes saltan por el cielo de Japón, por encima de los árboles, Akane había adquirido bastante agilidad y estaba bastante alegre por su progreso pero aún no estaba satisfecha, a pesar de poder cruzar grandes distancias de un solo movimiento todavía le costaba mantener el equilibrio, más de una vez en la carrera estuvo a punto de caer ya que saltaba de rama en rama tratando de seguir el paso a su prometido, por la prisa se les había olvidado desayunar pero ninguno de los dos tenia hambre, pero una duda rondaba por la mente de los dos, que era lo que el quería, parecía estar interesado especialmente en que Akane fuera, que era lo que pretendía. No tuvieron problemas en la dirección, solo viajaban al oeste, por alguna razón Akane sabia que no habían errado, parece que el la estaba guiando y el lazo se volvía más fuerte, se acercaba a la fuente, pero no tenia miedo, no le iba a dar ninguna ventaja

Pronto ambos estaban al frente de una zona montañosa, varias montañas se podían apreciar por el horizonte, Ranma disminuye el paso, se posa en el suelo justo donde acaba el ultimo árbol, Akane se para a su lado, examinando el lugar, era apenas medio día, el viaje había sido rápido

- y bien, ahora cual es la dirección – pregunta Ranma a su compañera, ella solo cierra los ojos, puede sentirlo, el le indica el punto exacto

- es esa – dice señalando a una montaña en particular, la cual era un poco más pequeña que las demás, de seguro provocado por el derrumbe que utilizaron los aldeanos para sellarlo – en las faldas de la montaña, ahí esta la entrada

- Entonces en marcha, solo quedan unos cuantos metros – voltea a ver a la chica – pero si lo deseas podemos descansar, la distancia recorrida a sido mucha en muy poco tiempo

- No, estoy bien, continuemos

En cuestión de minutos estaban en frente de la montaña, parecía que había habido un derrumbe hacia mucho tiempo, no parecía haber ninguna entrada, pero pronto Akane encontró una pequeña hendidura, escondida a simple vista, no parecía que llevara a ningún lado pero no era cierto, en realidad era la misma entrada por la que había entrado su padre hace 24 años, Ranma prende un par de antorchas y entrar a lo que parecía una cueva

A pesar de la poca luz se podía apreciar varios rasgos del lugar, parecía que nadie había vivido ahí en mucho tiempo, el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo y parecía que había sido una especie de templo antes de quedar sepultado entre las rocas, era bastante grande, y tal como lo había descrito el padre de Akane el lugar estaba llenos de tesoros, piedras preciosas, joyas, algunas reliquias, al final se podía apreciar el elegante trono, y al lado se encontraba el cetro en forma de flor el cual albergaba una rara piedra. De pronto empieza a caer sobre ambos una especie de confeti, de inmediato se encendieron todas las antorchas lo cual sorprende a los dos

- bienvenidos – una joven de 16 años aparece justo en frente de ellos, la cual los salida con una gran sonrisa y un pito de fiesta – hace mucho que no teníamos visitas, han llegado rápido pero no importa – la chica de cabellos azules saluda con alegría 

- Este papel no es real – dice Akane mientras examina el confeti que desaparece al tacto – es solo una dilución

- así es, por desgracia no pude conseguir de verdad pero no importa, es un placer conocerte Akane Tendo, y a ti también Ranma Saotome

- tu debes ser la chica de la que Ranma me hablo, tu nombre es

- solo llámame Erika, bienvenidos a mi humilde casa

- si, que humilde, se ve que vives muy pobre – dice Ranma con sarcasmo – pero este lugar necesita una buena limpieza

- No nos molesta el polvo, y como pueden notar tampoco puedo limpiar así que no hay otro remedio

- En aquella ocasión me dijiste que no eras un fantasma, que eres entonces

- Ranma tiene razón, pareces una ilusión, como si fueras solo un holograma

- Tal vez eso sea, lo que pasa es

- Ya vas a hablar de más – la voz de un joven interrumpe a Erika, de las sombras sale el hermano de la chica – no puedo dejarte sola un momento

- Lo siento – dice con un gesto más de juego que de arrepentimiento – solo quería conversar

- Eres muy descuidada hermanita

- Y tu muy serio, pero que se va a hacer

- Disculpen pero estamos aquí, o ya se les olvido – recalca Akane, ya impaciente – el viaje a sido cansado y quisiera saber por que se nos a pedido que viniéramos

- No hay problema – el joven se para justo al lado del trono – acérquense, les explicare la situación

- De acuerdo – no de muy buen humos ella accede, Ranma solo la sigue

- Esta piedra – dice señalando la misma que Soun había tomado 24 años atrás – se le conoce como la sombra, la sombra del espacio, tiene la cualidad de abrir pequeñas aberturas las cuales sirven para viajar en el espacio

- Y eso que tiene que ver – pregunta Ranma

- También puede ser usada para viajar a través de dimensiones, pero el poder es bastante limitado debido a que es solo una sombra, pero la original se encuentra en un lugar en especial, en otra dimensión, necesito que vayan por ella y me la traigan

- Estas loco si pretendes que vallamos a otra dimensión solo para hacerte un favor – dice enojado Ranma – y por que no vas tu mismo por ella 

- Ambos pertenecemos a ese lugar – intercede Erika - y la única manera de regresar a ella es con la piedra, pero nosotros no podemos traerla, lo único que podemos hacer es buscar a alguien que valla por ella, por eso necesitamos ese favor, si lo hacen nos quedaremos haya y no volveremos a molestar

- No a nosotros pero si a los de allá – recalca Akane – que paso, los echaron por que los consideraban demonios, creen que me quedaría tranquila sabiendo que libere a un monstruo, y no lo digo por ti Erika

- Vaya que eres sincera – dice el joven – no esperaba que fueras tan directa

- Con ustedes no vale la pena las indirectas, sobre todo con tigo

- Las cosas no son como crees – suplica Erika – se que estas enojada con nosotros pero realmente necesitamos tu ayuda, si lo haces no nos volverás a ver, esto es algo muy importante para nosotros, por favor

- No tienes que suplicarle hermana, si ella no desea hacerlo entonces que no lo haga, seguiremos con el juego como lo hemos hecho siempre

- Por que tanto interés con Akane – pregunta Ranma – por que tiene que ser ella la que decida, no has causado ya suficientes problemas

- Es ella por que es mi elegida, ella es la que tiene que escoger

- ¿Elegida? – pregunta Akane – hasta para esto soy el centro de atención, acaso tendré alguna maldición que desconozca

- tranquila, que no te quiero como prometida, solo para que me hagas el favor, sabes lo que pasara si no accedes

- Si, lo se, esta bien acepto

- Pero Akane – trata de protestar Ranma

- Yo se lo que hago – le susurra a Ranma, luego voltea a los hermanos – pero no esperes lealtad de nuestra parte

- No lo hago, los tendré vigilados a toda hora, no podrán escapar fácilmente

El joven toma la piedra, esta empieza a brillar y un rayo de luz sale de esta, al chocar contra la pared forma una especie puerta, como una especie de hoyo, pero no se puede ver nada del otro lado, el joven se voltea viendo y fija la vista en los presentes

- bien, gustan pasar, el viaje será muy corto, será como pasar una puerta

no muy confiados, Akane y Ranma cruzan el umbral al mismo tiempo, lo que había del otro lado era una cueva, se podía ver la luz al final del túnel, estaba bastante oscuro y se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros que estaban en la salida, afuera solo habían árboles, estaban tan concentrados que no notaron la presencia de la joven

- Es muy bonito verdad – les dice Erika saliéndoles de sorpresa por la espalda

- no hagas eso, me asustases – reclama Akane - no era que no podían venir.

- Lo que no podemos es ir por la piedra, que es diferente – dice el joven, el cual en cuanto atravesó el umbral este se cierra, el todavía sostenía la piedra sombra

- Pero igual están aquí – reclama Ranma – no era lo que querían, regresar

- Pero no de esta forma – trata de explicar Erika – lo que queremos

- Déjalo Erika, no tienes por que dar tanta explicación, lo único que queremos es que vayan por la piedra original, lo demás no importa, pero les advierto que si no lo hacen no podrán regresar a su dimensión

- Y como la encontramos – pregunta Akane

- Les proporcionare un guía, no se preocupen, mientras tanto nosotros esperaremos aquí a que regresen, su guía los encontrara a ustedes

- Esto no me agrada – murmura Ranma a su prometida

- Lo se pero no tenemos muchas alternativas, vamos, al mal paso darle prisa – luego a ellos – bien, entonces nos vamos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Pronto ambos salen de la caverna

- Erik, crees que ellos lo hagan

- Eso espero hermanita, pero no te preocupes, esto ahora ya no esta en nuestras manos

- Entonces que hacemos

- Esperar, solo esperar

El sol es deslumbrante, el cielo esta completamente azul, la única diferencia eran los insectos, los cuales parecía que brillaban, las flores también eran un poco extrañas, la forma y los colores variaban solo un poco a las que ellos conocían pero lo demás estaba idéntico

- bien, y ahora que hacemos

- Akane, estas segura de esto, ese sujeto no merece ninguna consideración

- Eso lo se muy bien Ranma, pero por el momento lo mejor es seguirle la corriente, por que no esperamos un poco a que nuestro guía llegue, ya me esta dando hambre

- No creo que esperen mucho – dice una voz, parea ser de una joven, pero ninguno de los dos sabia de donde provenía – estoy aquí

- ¿dónde? – pregunta Akane buscando por todos lados – no te veo

- eso es por que no quiero que me vean – la dueña de la voz sale de su escondite ante el asombro de ambos

- Pero si tu eres 

- Eres un hada – termina Akane – pareces un hada – en efecto, la joven era en realidad una pequeña que cabía en la palma de la mano, tenia una alas brillantes como mariposas, su vestimenta aunque apenas se miraba era un vestido corto de vuelos color celeste, y a pesar de ser muy pequeña podía apreciarse que tenia unas facciones hermosas, su cabello era ondulado y de color dorado

- En efecto, soy un hada del busque, mi nombre es Liria, el príncipe me a encomendado que los guié a la montaña sagrada

- ¿montaña sagrada?, ¿príncipe? – pregunta Akane – no entiendo, a que te refieres, al hermano de Erika

- Así es, tu debes de ir a buscar la piedra del espacio, la cual se encuentra al otro lado de la montaña y de esta manera poder liberar al príncipe y la princesa

- Y por que no lo han hecho ustedes, parece ser que ese sujeto tiene amigos después de todo – exclama con algo de fastidio Ranma

- Solo la elegida puede tomar la piedra, se que es elegida por que el me lo dijo, eso quiere decir que eres tu – dice señalando a Akane

- O increíble y como adivinaste

- Ranma, no seas grosero – lo regaña Akane – si, creo que soy yo, que es esa piedra exactamente

- Se los diré en el camino, lo mejor es empezar la marcha, pronto oscurecerá y no es bueno viajar de noche

- Pero apenas era medio día

- En su mundo, el tiempo corre diferente aquí

- Más rápido – pregunta Akane

- No, mucho más lento, por lo que será mejor que se den prisa, no pueden estar mucho tiempo en este lugar o sino cuando regresen no encontraran nada conocido, así que en marcha, cuando se haga de noche les contare, están de acuerdo

- No hay otro remedio – contesta Ranma con fastidio – mi nombre es Ranma Saotome

- Y yo soy Akane Tendo, bien ahora que están echas las presentaciones pongámonos en marcha, como a cuanto queda de lejos el lugar

- Queda entre uno y dos días de camino, pero puede ser menos, lo que sucede es que empezamos cuando la tarde estaba muy avanzada, calculo que llegaremos mañana al medio día

Ellos inician el recorrido, no hay mucha diferencia entre su mundo y este, es casi idéntico, salvo algunos detalles, Akane no estaba muy convencida de lo que hacia pero no quería vivir con la amenaza para siempre, tenia que encontrar alguna manera de detenerla, tal vez esa piedra era la clave. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, a mucha distancia de donde se encontraban, se encuentran unas edificaciones de lo que parece ser una gran ciudad, que abarcaba varios kilómetros, las casa estaban bastante separadas unas de otras, pero en el centro un edificio sobresalía, era alto, con una cúpula de techo, el lugar no tenia mucha vegetación como tampoco abundante fauna, por no decir bastante escasa a diferencia del lugar donde se encontraban Ranma y Akane que estaba rebosante de vida. La cúpula central parecía ser el palacio, o el centro de mando, la ciudad era bastante tecnológica, en ese lugar ya había anochecido por lo que las luces iluminaban todo, el palacio era bastante grande, en una de las habitaciones se esta dando una conversación entre 3 personas

- Están seguros

- Si su majestad, hemos rastreado el lugar de procedencia de esa extraña energía y no nos queda ninguna duda

- La alomania provenía de ese lugar, solo un objeto podría provocar ese tipo de fenómeno

- Pero no puede ser, no hay forma

- No debimos de confiarnos alteza, debió de destruirlos, ellos representan una amenaza para nuestro reino

- No podíamos hacerlo – reclama el rey – las consecuencias hubieran sido terribles, crees que ellos

- No se majestad, han pasado demasiados años, de todos modos tenemos la ventaja, su gente no existe, y su reino fue casi aniquilado

- Casi, pero no por completo – agrega el otro sujeto – su poder sigue siendo grande, recuerde que las estrellas pronosticaron

- No quiero saber de horóscopos Learte, sabes que no creo en brujerías, somos guerreros como también científicos, si mi pueblo cree que yo me dejo llevar por vanas supersticiones – se voltea para mirar por la ventana el firmamento – escuchen los dos, Learte, Weiter, ustedes son mis consejeros más fieles, no podemos dejar que el clan Zukayume resurja, ya estoy viejo y eso podría causarnos problemas

- Podríamos hablar con el príncipe, el podría

- Ni una palabra a mi nieto, el es un gran guerrero, como también un gran líder, pero es demasiado noble y no se como tomaría el asunto, no, no podemos revolver todo hasta estar completamente seguros

- Pero entonces les estaremos dando un tiempo que ellos bien podrían aprovechar

- Tranquilo Weiter, no debemos perder la calma, de momento necesito que me entreguen el pergamino para encontrar la piedra del tiempo

- Usted cree que sea necesario majestad, nuestros ancestros lo prohibieron

- Ellos no dudaran en usar la suya, si queremos ganar la necesitamos, tal vez solo estoy asiendo conjeturas apresuradas, si no es nada entonces el papiro se volverá a esconder donde siempre a estado, y ni una palabra de esto a nadie

- Como ordene su majestad

Ambos hombre se retiran, dejando al anciano monarca solo con sus pensamientos – sabia que este día llegaría, lo sabia, pero que otra cosa podía hacer, han pasado diez años desde que todo paso – el anciano rey mira su imperio, solo hace diez años que tomo aquella decisión y no había día que no se preguntara si había hecho lo correcto, pero no podía echarse ahora para atrás, tenia que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos

- Este lugar es perfecto para descansar – dice Liria, el lugar estaba cerca de un hermoso arroyo, el sol ya se estaba ocultando – realmente caminan rápido, a este paso llegaremos mañana por la mañana, solo falta como una hora de camino

- Este lugar esta lleno de animales, y parece que no tiene miedo de nuestra presencia – exclama Akane mientras deja la mochila en el suelos – no hay animales salvajes por aquí

- Si los hay, los lobos son de 2 metros de alto, terriblemente feroces, de graban pelaje, ellos custodian el bosque

- Si que son altos – exclama Ranma – y no hay peligro de que ataquen en la noche

- No, ellos saben que son enviados del príncipe, por lo que no se preocupen por si ven unos en el camino

- A eso debió de referirse cuando dijo que nos mantendría vigilados – dice con fastidio Akane – tengo hambre – Ranma busca en su mochila

- Solo tengo unas sopas instantáneas, estarán rápido, quieres Liria

- No gracias, estoy bien, solo como frotas del bosque y néctar de las flores de sol

- Que son las flores de sol – pregunta Akane, mientras tomaba la sopa instantánea, como Ranma siempre anda agua caliente se preparo más rápido

- Nunca has visto una verdad, crecen en grandes grupos, en lugares oscuros

- Por que las llaman flores de sol si crecen en sitios oscuros, no parece lógico

- Lo que pasa Ranma es que esas flores son especiales, solo crecen en un lugar en particular, no se si se puedan transplantar nadie lo a intentado, ellas brillan, por lo que iluminan el lugar donde están y como son muchas es un espectáculo muy hermoso, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a verlas pero aun así me sigue pareciendo hermoso

- Que es lo que estamos buscando Liria – se intereso Akane – cual es la historia de todo esto 

- No se si decirles, si no lo saben es por que el no quiere que se enteren

- Cuéntanos – insiste Akane – anda, no sabemos ni el nombre del joven

- Se llama Erik, del clan Zukayume

- Que clan es ese 

- Es un clan de hechiceros, con grandes poderes, bueno al menos lo era

- Que fue o que paso

- Será mejor que les cuente todo desde el principio, quizás si saben la verdad nos ayuden, o nos lo nieguen, no importa me arriesgare

"Este planeta se llama Antares, en un tiempo existió un ser muy poderoso el cual creo una piedra, la cual tenia el poder de controlar el espacio y el tiempo, también existían varios pueblos o clanes, pero destacaban dos, el clan Zukayume y el clan de Ciren, el primero se dedicaba a la magia, eran grandes hechiceros, el segundo era formado por guerreros, mientras que uno vivía por la naturaleza el otro se dedicaba a explotarla, creen en gran medida en la ciencia, por eso son nuestros enemigos, como hada formo parte importante en el equilibrio natural y soy más sensible a los cambios de este, nuestro deber es proteger el equilibrio, pero ellos solo les interesa el progreso"

"Por eso nos aliamos con los Zukayume, de tal manera que la naturaleza llego a amarlos, pero principalmente a sus elegidos, los cuales eran considerados los príncipes del bosque, el clan fue creciendo pero no en grandes cantidades y por mucho tiempo vivimos feliz en el bosque, pero el clan de Ciren si que era numeroso, crecía y poco a poco solo fueron quedando nosotros dos, los poblados más pequeños se fueron uniendo y pronto se le llamo el reino de Abgan, que era el mismo de Ciren pero con otro nombre, más grande y más poderoso"

"la piedra se dividió a la mitad, y se le entrego una a cada reino, pero lo curioso es que el poder no se dividió a la mitad sino que sus cualidades, un pedazo controlaba el espacio y el otro el tiempo, a nosotros nos toco la del espacio, pero ambos bandos consideraron que las piedras eran demasiado peligrosas por lo que decidieron que nunca las usarían, por eso las escondieron, el reino de Abgan escondió la suya en un lugar, no se sabe donde, ni ellos mismos lo saben, solo el gobernante debe de saberlo, es parte de su legado, la nuestra esta en la montaña sagrada, pero popularmente se le conoce como pico nevado"

- Por que el nombre – interrumpe Ranma

- Pronto lo sabrás, en cuanto la veas sabrás el porque, has de imaginar que tiene nieve, y es verdad, pero sabrás por que es especial

- Y escondieron su piedra – pregunta Akane

- Si y no, no esta tan oculta como la del tiempo, todos sabemos donde esta pero es muy difícil llegar, y mucho más tomarla

- ¿por qué?

- Lo que pasa Ranma es que es lugar es un poquito complicado, pero por si alguien logra cruzar se le puso un maleficio a la piedra

- Que tipo de maleficio – pregunta Akane – no me va a embrujar si la toco verdad

- Mejor te cuento toda la historia

"como eran grandes hechiceros, conocían grandes secretos de la magia, la Mayorga se perdieron hace diez años, pero eso no viene al caso en este momento, la piedra fue hechizada, de manera que solo pudiera ser usado por la familia real del clan, ellos tedian el deber de custodiarla, y solo ellos podían tocarla, si alguien más lo hacia esta lo atacaba, no se con precisión lo que podría pasar, hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido a tocarla, temen la maldición que este en ella"

- y como quieren que me la lleve – pregunta enojada Akane – no pienso andar arriesgando mi vida por una tonta piedra

- Espera, aún no termino

"Pero se pensó que seria importante que esta tuviera algún guardián, una especie de sacerdote o sacerdotisa, los cuales podían tocar la piedra y trasladarla si algo pasaba, pero había un problema, si ellos llegaban a traicionar al clan seria muy peligroso para todos por lo que se decidió hacer una prueba de fidelidad, la persona tenia que ser elegida por el miembro de la familia real, también debía de desprenderse de todo lo querido, incluyendo a la familia, el sacrificio consistía en que estos tenían que morir por lo que solo se practicaba en huérfanos, de lo contrario podía ser muy doloroso para la persona, y el final era una prueba de valor y determinación, el castillo, el cual era creado especialmente para esta prueba, y después de esta desaparecía, el elegido tiene que salir antes de que este desaparece y si lo logra habrá pasado la prueba"

- pero eso me parece de lo más injusto, que clase de pruebas son esas, no pudieron conseguir algo más fácil – dice enojado Ranma, Akane solo se encuentra en silencio

- Yo no invente las reglas, no me critiques a mi

- De todos modos no me parece – continua Ranma – es inhumano, como pueden hacerle algo así a una persona simplemente para que cuide una insignificante piedra

- Es por eso que no se practicaba – de defendió Liria – nunca fue necesario, nosotros cuidábamos la piedra sin necesidad de tocarla, nadie atravesaba la montaña y si lo lograban no podrían usarla, por eso fueron contados las veces en que esto se llevo a cabo

- Ya no quiero escuchar nada más – el tono de Akane era bastante serio, lo que Liria le había contado le había dolido bastante – será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana continuaremos – el hada prefirió no decir nada, Ranma solo se acerca a su joven prometida

- Akane, estas bien – le dice notando el dolor de la joven

- No, no lo estoy, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer – dice entre pequeños sollozos – ya se por que lo hizo pero aun así no me parece justo, no tenia que involucrarnos

- Akane

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, solo quiero descansar

- Esta bien .

El joven simplemente se retiro, las tiendas de acampar ya estaban armadas, Liria había desaparecido, de seguro donde acostumbra dormir, quien sabe, pero estaba muy cansada para averiguarlo, pero no tenia sueño, debería pero no lo tiene, la fogata aun esta prendida, el lo único que ilumina el campamento, estaba claro que no podría dormir por el momento, así que opto por sacar el diario que había comprado, relatando brevemente los hechos desde la noche anterior

"Cada vez estoy menos segura de que hacer, todo a pasado demasiado rápido, tal vez no debí de aceptar, aunque aun no se si se la voy a entregar, lo que si se es que seria muy difícil escapar, e sentido la presencia de varios seres que nos han estado siguiendo, por lo que Liria me contó lo más seguro son los lobos, aunque con ese tamaño más han de parecer dientes de sable, quien sabe, el echo es que no nos hemos topado directamente con uno"

"Todos aquí parecen muy interesados en que consiga la piedra, hasta me parece que el bosque confabula en mi contra, podría jurar que las ramas nos abren paso, o tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas, no seria extraño con todo esto, lo bueno es que ya vamos a llegar, la verdad es que la cueva esta bastante cerca de la montaña pero como apenas pudimos recorrer dos horas debido a que llegamos casi a la puesta de sol, le pregunte a Liria cual es más o menos la diferencia de tiempo entre dimensiones. Ella me contesto que no estaba segura pero debía ser entre 63 a 64 veces más lento que el mío, eso quiere decir que un día aquí es 64 allá, es una gran diferencia, demasiada, y como solo llevamos tres horas allá debieron de haber pasado entre 189 a 192, más o menos una semana, si pasamos ese mismo tiempo en días serian 6 meses, definitivamente hay que salir raído de este lugar, es una diferencia demasiado exorbitante para mi gusto"

"Hemos avanzado rápido, pero no podrías adivinar el por que, Ranma a sido muy cortes últimamente, aunque todavía le cuesta mantener la boca cerrada se nota que se esta esforzando, pero creo que solo lo hace para ser amable con migo por todo lo que a pasado, quien sabe si cuando todo esto termine vuelva a ser el de antes, pero no importa, es el Ranma que conozco, y aunque me haga enojar tendré que aceptar que yo también tengo parte en la discusión, detesto admitirlo pero extraño todas las locuras que se hacían en Nerima, se peleaban bastante y habían muchas discusiones y revueltas pero nadie salía lastimado, bueno en realidad nadie de gravedad, esta bien, tanto Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, y los demás acabaron en el hospital más de una vez pero eso no tiene importancia, siempre terminaban siendo amigos, y ahora que lo pienso todavía no se por que Ranma y Ryoga discuten tanto, el es tan amable con migo, a diferencia del baka que tengo de prometido, será que Ryoga también esta interesado en mi, no, imposible, tal vez solo hago conjeturas apresuradas"

"no se si escribir solo los detalles graciosos y sentimentales, pensamientos, o solo cronología, creo que dependerá de mi estado de animo, quieres saber por que hemos avanzado rápido, la respuesta es muy simple, para alcanzar al baka ese que mande a volar, no importa la situación por que no puede quitársele esa maña de insultarme, aunque ya no recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo, solo se que lo termine mandándolo a avanzar varios kilómetros aéreos, y por alcanzarlo tuve que acelerar mi velocidad, pero al menos nos ahorramos tiempo"

"Como menciones antes ya estamos cerca, a muchos les interesa que regrese con la piedra para su señor, el que se supone protege los bosques, y los cuales han estado sin protección por más de 10 años, antes me parecía que el era demasiado cruel como para ayudarlo, pero ahora no se que hacer, no quiero defraudar a estas criaturas, Liria me contó la alegría que había dado mi llegada a los bosques, tal vez seria mejor averiguar el resto de la historia antes de hacer juicios apresurados, no quiero que el rencor nuble mi juicio, tuve muchos enemigas en el pasado que hoy son mis amigos, pero ninguno me a hecho lo que el me hizo"

Akane guarda el diario junto con la pluma, el sueño se hizo muy fuerte y decidió que ya era hora de dormir, todavía no decidía que hacer, y Ranma estaba igual de confundido que ella así que no seria de gran ayuda preguntarle, después de todo ella es la que mantiene la calma, el es más impulsivo, pero decidiera lo que decidiera sabia que contaba con el apoyo de él, y con eso seria más que suficiente

- Ya la encontraste 

- No, no se que paso – dice Erika desesperada, ambos han regresado al templo

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, por que fuiste tan descuidada

- No es tiempo de que me estés echando la culpa, por que no me ayudas

- Sabes que tengo que mantener el portal abierto, de otro modo perderé el contacto por completo, no debería ni estar aquí

- No te enojes tanto, solo estuvimos fuera una hora

- En otras palabras 3 días, no es así, como se te pudo olvidar 

- Parece que hablaras de algo trascendental, nunca te había visto tan preocupado por algo así, o es que hay algún otro interés – dice maliciosamente la hermana

- Déjame de molestar, mejor busca en las afueras del templo

- De acuerdo, lo haré, pero no andes de gruñón

Ninguno de los dos noto cuando una sombra con pasos ágiles atraviesa la puerta que comunica al lugar donde se encuentran los jóvenes

Ya amanece en la gran capital del reino de Abgan, este reino había crecido con el paso del tiempo como único gobierno del planeta, sus ciudadanos creían en el poder de la ciencia, gran parte del lugar era tecnológico, pero les gustaba el espacio por lo que no había amontonamiento de grandes edificios, pero también entrenaban algo parecido a las artes marciales, con ligeras modificaciones, algo muy parecido a la técnica de Ranma donde el atacante tiene que acoplarse a cualquier estilo de pelea del oponente, ¿por qué razón hacer esto en un lugar supuestamente avanzado, de pensadores?, la respuesta es muy simple, por siglos su cultura fue de guerreros, y la practica de las artes marciales la consideraban fundamental para el equilibrio de la mente y el cuerpo, el conocimiento era importante, pero también las artes elementales, y eran muy estrictos en lo que se refiere a este equilibrio, pero siempre como en todo pueble se sufren las desviaciones, de quienes se inclinan más por un lado de la balanza que por el otro, algo perfectamente natural

Pero parte de su cultura la habían obtenido gracias a la competencia, si, la competencia, es cierto que el ser humano es altamente competitivo, y que esto puede llevarlo a mejorar en diversas ocasiones por no quedarse atrás, pero la competencia que se origino entre los dos estilos o pueblos fue exagerada, cada uno tenia su filosofía bien marcada desde que surgieron y ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, uno se dedico a la magia, entonces el otro se dedicaría a ser guerreros, unos protegían y Vivian entre la naturaleza, pues el otro se dedicaría a la ciencia, y viceversa, ninguno de los dos era mártir en todo esto, pero como la naturaleza no acepta que allá más de una especie que lo que deben entonces el otro no creció en tamaño, pero si en magia y poder

En los jardines del palacio, un joven entrenaba, sabia las artes elementales de las armas pero prefería no usarlas, para el era mejor el arte de manipular el ki, algo no muy común entre su familia, o incluso su reino, por que este tenia alguna semejanza con el estilo del clan adversario, pero esa competencia había desaparecido diez años atrás 

- te levantas muy temprano Alex 

- Si, no pude dormir anoche, no se por que, y que haces aquí Karen, como entrantes 

- Solo vine a ver a mi prometido, que tiene eso, y sabes de sobra que entrar a este lugar es muy fácil

- Si para ti, y no estamos comprometidos, cuando me dejaras de molestar

- No seas tan fastidioso, valla rey el que serás

- No me interesa ser rey, pero no tengo muchas alternativas, solo espero que mi abuelo viva 100 años más

- Pero ya fuiste proclamado heredero, como único nieto del rey es tu deber, además todos piensan que tienes habilidad de mando 

- Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento

- ¿así que todo empezó con una rivalidad? – pregunta Akane

ya había amanecido y ambos jóvenes se encontraban desayunando, Akane aprovecho para interrogar a su guía, la cual le había contado parte de la historia de ese lugar

- si, o por lo menos eso cuenta la leyenda, eran muy competitivos, en lo único que se dieron tregua fue en el asunto de las piedras, las cuales fueron escondidas hace siglos, con la promesa de que nunca las usarían, pero a nosotros nos toco la del espacio, no es justo, creo que el tiempo es más poderosa

- Y que fue lo que paso exactamente – pregunta Ranma

- Esto paso hace 10 años, aproximadamente, siempre ha habido problemas, pero parecía que habían logrado un acuerdo por que hubo un buen periodo de paz, hasta esa noche

- Que paso – pregunta interesada Akane

- El príncipe acababa de cumplir los 7 años, y había una gran celebración, solo participaban los habitantes, a nosotros no nos interesa esas festividades, creo que era el festival anual, no se, ellos siempre lo celebraban en la misma fecha cada año, fue cuando empezó el ataque

- ¿el ataque?, quien los ataco

- No nos lo esperábamos Akane, realmente todo esto nos tomo por sorpresa

"la noche era muy hermosa, nosotros estábamos durmiendo, como vivimos al otro lado de la montaña no nos dimos cuenta, solo se lo que logramos descubrir, se rumoraba que el siguiente representante del clan seria tan fuerte que podría conquistar el otro, o al menos eso era lo que pronosticaba, no nos preocupamos, a nosotros nos beneficiaba y el otro bando no es supersticioso, por lo que no lo tomamos en cuenta, y en efecto, desde que era muy pequeño el príncipe demostró una gran capacidad, pero no queríamos la destrucción del bando contrario, por el contrario parecía que por fin habíamos conseguido el equilibrio y uno no se metía con el otro, un año después nació la princesa, su poder era inferior al de su hermano pero no importaba, eran bastante unidos, ella siempre fue muy animosa y alegre, y el, bueno, siempre fue igual de serio que su padre"

- Y la palabra cruel en que momento aparece

- Se que estas enojado con el Akane, pero en realidad no es tan malo como crees, solo que le gusta jugar, y parece que se le a pasado la mano

- Yo no lo llamaría así – contesta un enojado Ranma

- No podría explicarte, por el momento solo puedo terminar, después podrán juzgar lo que quieran

"de esa noche no sabemos los detalles, pero a la mañana siguiente estaban muertos, no quedo nada del lugar, estaba en llamas, no había quedado nadie"

- y que paso con los hermanos

- no sabíamos donde estaban, ni que les había pasado, lo averiguamos poco después

"como saben el equilibrio es una clave fundamental en nuestro mundo, se pensó que si destruían por completo al clan rival entonces se perdería el equilibrio de la naturaleza, o que esta se vengaría por lo que les hizo a sus protegidos, teoría que no estaba del todo errada, por eso decidieron solo dejar vivo al representante, al heredero, pero no sabían cual de los dos hermanos era, por lo que dejaron vivos a los dos, pero los atraparon, ignoro como lo lograron si no saben magia, pero lo hicieron utilizaron la sombra"

- la sombra, te refieres a la piedra que nos trajo hasta aquí – pregunta Akane

- Si la misma, la sombra es una especie de copia de la original, por eso se le llama así, fue creada en este lugar, lógicamente cuenta con un poder mucho más pequeño, a esa no le pusieron ningún sello

- Y ellos la tomaron – finaliza Ranma

"debió de haber sido así, ignoramos como la consiguieron y mucho más en como la utilizaron pero con ella lograron crear en ambos una cárcel, consistía en separar el alma del cuerpo, ellos son por el momento alma, nada más, sostenida por un maleficio, sus almas fueron separadas de sus cuerpos y luego enviadas a su dimensión, cerrando el portal y todo lazo de comunicación, ya que la piedra se había quedado aquí"

- Como es que la tienen, yo vi que estaba en el templo – pregunta Akane

- si, lo se, espera a que te termine de contar

"cuando nos enteramos donde estaba decidimos que lo mejor seria buscar a sombra, algunos de nosotros sobre todo los más pequeños tuvimos que ir al reino y estar se espías hasta que logramos descubrir donde la escondieron, logramos robarla, es útil ser pequeño y la piedra es como de mi tamaño pero no es pesada por lo que llevarla fue cosa fácil, al menos eso creo, yo no participe directamente, la llevamos a la cueva donde tenían los cuerpos de los hermanos, logramos usarla, no era difícil, y enviamos la piedra al otro lado, ellos la recibieron sin problema y esperamos, pero la única forma de traerlos de nuevo y devolverlos a su cuerpo es rompiendo el maleficio"

- Usando la original, no es así – dice Ranma

- exacto, y hemos esperado para que el elegido llegara, si esto sigue así ellos morirán, por que están envejeciendo, es cierto que en este momento tienen solo 16 y 17 años pero el tiempo sigue corriendo, y con esa velocidad maduran, aunque llevaran viviendo 3 siglos allá maduran según el tiempo de este lugar

- En otras palabras 64 veces más despacio que nosotros

- En sus almas radica una gran cantidad de poder, pero si tuvieran su cuerpo serian más poderosos, y más aun en este lugar, por que aquí están sus aliados

- Y eso es lo que ellos temen no es así – contesta Akane

- Y nosotros somos quienes tenemos que pagar todo lo que pasa – sigue Ranma

- Lo sentimos, se que el no es una persona muy amable a simple vista, de hecho vivir tanto tiempo lo a hecho aun más insensible, pero en el fondo no es malo

- O al menos eso quieres crees

- Akane, realmente sentimos lo que te paso, pero es muy importante para nosotros que nos ayudes, si no lo ases podría pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que alguien más venga, es importante para nosotros, se que el no es un angelito

- Si les ayudamos podríamos desatar una guerra, no me parece apropiado intervenir – insiste Akane

- Este es nuestro mundo, sabremos como defendernos no te preocupes por nosotros

- Tu que opinas Ranma

- No se, esto me parece más una lucho personal, no creo que sea buena nuestra intervención, además ambos bandos prometieron no usar las piedras

- Pero este caso es especial, ellos atacaron por sorpresa, nosotros aremos lo mismo

- Esta bien, por el momento haremos lo que nos están pidiendo, pero no los engañare, no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes

- Gracias, realmente se los agradezco

Pronto inician la marcha, el tiempo corre con rapidez en su casa, por lo que deben regresar lo más pronto posible

- Que es lo que pasa – pregunta Alex al ver como el castillo estaba en gran ajetreo

- Su majestad el rey ordeno prepararse – contesta uno de los guardias – parece ser que se realizara una gran excursión al sur

- Pero parece que van a una guerra, por que preparan todo el equipo, no hay nada en el sur, solo bosques

- Eso se lo contestara el rey, lo esta esperando – el guardia simplemente se aleja, dejando a ambos jóvenes con la duda

- Que crees que suceda Karen

- No se, pero no parece bueno, vamos a preguntarle a tu abuelo

En la habitación del trono, un hombre se pasea impaciente, sus dos consejeros están con el, la preocupación del monarca era bastante notoria, no había dormido bien, el informe que había pedido acababa de llegar y sus temores fueron confirmados, el temor que lo había invadido desde el día en que sombra desapareció del palacio, nadie había visto nada, simplemente desapareció hace ya tanto tiempo. En cuanto le confirmaron sus temores ordeno que sus hombres se prepararan, si todavía no habían logrado escapar tendrían una oportunidad de salir del conflicto sin problema, pero si ya era muy tarde había que prepararse para una guerra segura, y para esto tenia que encontrar el tesoro de su reinado, tenia que recuperar la piedra del tiempo 

- que esta pasando aquí – entra el joven príncipe al salón del trono junto con Karen 

- Se declaro la guerra y no me di cuenta – pregunta Karen – y contra quien van a pelear, contra árboles

- No seas impertinente jovencita – le regaña uno de los consejeros – se respetuosa cuando estés en presencia del rey

- No te pregunte a ti, así que no molestes

- Como te atreves

- Déjala – ordena el rey – que hay asuntos más importantes que atender, tengo que hablar con ustedes dos en privado

Ambos chicos son llevados a un cuarto privado, las puertas se cierran atrás de los consejeros, los cuales no están muy satisfechos por el comportamiento de la joven ni la condescendencia de su rey

- Esa niña, se cree demasiado solo por ser la protegida del rey

- hay que hacer algo con ella, en un futuro puede causarnos problemas

- Por el momento tal vez pueda darnos una ventaja, tan solo tiene 14 años, pero tienes razón, puede volverse un peligro

- Y como esperas que crucemos – pregunta enfadada Akane

- Dije que era un camino un poco inaccesible

- Pero no esperábamos esto – prosigue Ranma, sin la menor intención de ocultar su enojo y desconcierto

- Esto es parte de la prueba, el regreso será más fácil

- Ya estoy cansada de sus tontas pruebas, no se ni para que me molesto en ayudarles

- No creo que ustedes, grandes artistas marciales. Le tengan miedo a una montañita

- Esta bien – se rinde Ranma – vamos a intentarlo, tal vez no sea tan difícil

Ya se encontraban en donde antiguamente se encontraba la aldea, la cual todavía tenia rastros de las censas que quedaban, muy pocas casa quedaron bien, tal vez unas 6, la más grande ubicada justo en la falda de la montaña, que más que casa parecía una mini fortaleza, ya que a simple vista solo tenia un piso de alto, pero lo más importante era la geografía, al frente solo estaba una montaña, la cual estaba cubierta de árboles, pero cubierta es poco, parecía más una pared que un bosque, el paso era a simple vista inaccesible, evitando la pasada, al lado de la montaña se encontraba la que Liria describió como pico nevado, y con razón, era muy alto, un pico que más parecía un pilar de inmensa altura, sobrepasaba por mucho a la primera montaña, y estaba cubierta de ¿nieve?, ¿con esta temperatura?, no es que hacia calor pero no era como para que esa nieve fuera natural, según Liria la montaña siempre a estado congelada y cubierta de nieve, pero esta nunca se derretía, no importaba el clima, era una montaña encantada según les había contado

Para llegar a su objetivo hay que cruzar la montaña, no importa por donde lo importante era llegar, en eso consistía la prueba, pero no se podía ir por encima ya que esta era muy tupida de árboles, a su derecha se encontraba el pico nevado, pero evadirlos o rodearlos no hubiera sido problema, pero al otro lado se encontraba el mar, incluso si miran a la izquierda o a la derecha de las montañas se vería el mar, ¿por qué este debía ser un inconveniente?, muy sencillo, al rodear la montaña se acaba el camino por un acantilado, y la fuerza del mar era muy fuerte como para cruzar a nado, era un gran acantilado, era como si ambas montañas fueran una sola pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, debido a lo pegadas que estaban una con la otra.

- lo mejor será intentarlo por la montaña, quizás subiendo encima de los árboles – dice Ranma

- bien, nada se pierde con intentarlo 

- Yo me quedo aquí – des dice Liria – si logran cruzar los vere del otro lado, pero si no aquí estaré

Akane sigue a Ranma por el camino de la montaña, y ambos se disponen a subir, pero pronto ya no pudieron pasar, los árboles no daban un espacio libre, hasta un ratón le costaría pasar

- Ranma intentémoslo por arriba – dice Akane, al ver que ya no podía pasar

- Yo lo intentare primero, las ramas se ven débiles – y efectivamente, las ramas bajas eran demasiado delgadas, y pronto no lograron resistir el peso del joven, quien cae al suelo – hay, eso duele

- Estas bien – se preocupo Akane – eso te pasa por torpe, deberías de tener más cuidado

- ¿cuidado?, si fue tu idea probar por arriba, en todo caso deberías de agradecerme

- esta bien, cálmate, no nos vamos a pelear por esto, salgamos de aquí y lo intentamos por otro camino

Pronto ambos estaban en el lugar donde habían comenzado, no con muy buenos ánimos

- Esta montaña tiene solo dos formas de pasar, la que ustedes deben descubrir y la que yo les diré después de que la crucen

- seria más útil que nos la dijeras en este momento – dice ya fastidiado Ranma - este no es nuestro asunto y nosotros somos los que tenemos que pagar todo esto 

- pero no puedo, deben de descubrirlo

- ya Ranma, deja de molestarla que no nos lo va a decir – trata de tranquilizarlo Akane – se que este no es un obstáculo tan grande para nosotros, si buscamos encontraremos la forma y si no siempre podemos usar otros métodos – dice Akane sacando su martillo – solo tienes que estar del otro lado, puedo probar mi puntería

- Ni creas que me voy a dejar, y no se supone que eras tu la que tenia que cruzar 

- Esta bien – Akane dice con un ligero movimiento de resignación – entonces – le pasa el martillo a Ranma – hazlo tu y mándame al otro lado

- Claro que no, deja de estar haciendo esas bromas- la chica solo sonríe como quien a ganado

- Entonces hay que buscar otro medio, pero no es impenetrable para nosotros, incluso puedes derribar los árboles pero no seria correcto por lo que debemos seguir buscando

Esta vez el no dice nada, tratan de rodear la montaña pero pronto llegan al pie del acantilado, tratan de ver el otro lado de la montaña pero esta tan cubierta de árboles que no se ve nada

- En estos casos es cuando me gustaría saber nadar

- aunque supieras Akane, esta corriente es muy fuerte, te arrastraría, y con lo torpe que eres eso no seria difícil

- no te cansas de insultarme, he tenido mucha paciencia, pero estoy llegando a mis limites, yo no fui la que nos metió en esto

- ¿Y yo si?. No se por que deje que me metieras en este lió

- ¿Yo? No escuche que mencionaras otras alternativas, no tengo por que soportar toda la carga – se voltea dándole la espalda – eres un idiota, no tengo por que soportarte – se dispone a alejarse pero se resbala, cayendo del acantilado

- AKANE – el solo la ve caer, parecía cámara lenta, pronto el se lanza también a recatar a su prometida

Estaba en el agua, Ranma tenia razón, la corriente es muy fuerte, trato de sostenerme pero la presión me manda al fondo de nuevo, no puedo nadar, nunca aprendí, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por el pánico, trato de amarrarme, por fin estoy de nuevo en la superficie, me sostengo de las piedras que salen a la superficie, escucho que Ranma me llama – RANMA – trato de llamarlo

Donde esta, no puedo ver nada, la corriente es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba – AKANE, AKANE – trato de llamarla pero no responde, no puedo escuchar nada, el agua se me mete por lo oídos. Trato de sostenerme, me parece que la escucho, por que tiene que ser tan torpe, ella no puede nadar

No puedo más, me hundo, piensa, piensa, si no puedo nadar que puedo hacer, según me el me a dicho tengo mucha fuerza en las piernas, pero como puedo usar eso a mi favor, ¿y si espero a tocar suelo?, mis pies tocan el suelo, trato de amarrarme firmemente, muy bien, ahora todo el impulso, a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, y tres

De inmediato Akane da un fuerte impulso, tratando de saltar en el agua, saliendo de esta como si fuera expulsaba de un cañón, Ranma logra ver a Akane y logra sujetarla antes de que esta toque tierra, por que donde iba a caer era un conjunto de rocallosas 

- Estas bien – pregunta Ranma preocupado, ella asiente, ambos están parados en sima de las rocas – mira en que lió nos metiste

- Por una sola vez en tu vida podrías decir algo útil

- Que es eso – dice mientras mira algo en el horizonte

- Que es que 

Trata de mirara, pero algo la tomo con una gran velocidad, y en cuestión de segundos la sombra los tenia de nuevo en tierra, lejos del acantilado

- Eso estuvo cerca – les dice Liria – deben tener más cuidado, las corrientes son muy rápidas y no tienen piedad cuando alguien cae en ellas, me sorprende que sobrevivieran

- Que, que fue lo que nos trajo acá – le pregunta aturdida Akane – era muy rápido

- Ese fue Soran

- Quien – pregunta Ranma

- Soran – repite el hada señalando atrás de ambos jóvenes

Al voltear lo que ven los deja sorprendidos, no por que nunca hayan visto una criatura así, de echo esta era pequeña en comparación a las que ellos dos han conocido, la sorpresa era simplemente que no esperaban encontrarlo, era un dragón, más pequeño de lo que normalmente un dragón es, media solo de 2 a tres metros de alto, y cuatro metros de largo, poseía unas alas en su espalda, de mirada serena y tranquila

- el es Soran, gobierna a los dragones, ellos viven en una isla un poco más lejos de donde estamos, pero como ven son bastante rápidos

- Es como el rey de los dragones entonces – pregunta Ranma

- Algo así – el dragón solo los miraba fijamente hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar

- Creí que eran un joven y la elegida, no un par de niñitas

- NIÑITAS – se ofende Ranma – quien te crees que eres para decirme niña, yo soy un hombre 

- Pues no lo pareces, más pareces una niñita empapada – Akane trataba de contener la risa, no quería enfadar más a Ranma, en eso Liria se acerca a ambos

- Ranma que te paso, si eres una chica – el chico la mira con cara de pocos amigos

- Es una historia muy larga – intercede Akane – muchas gracias por ayudarnos – dice dirigiéndose a Soran

- No deberías darle las gracias a esta lagartija – dice Ranma, el cual todavía estaba molesto por el comentario anterior

- COMO ME LLAMÁSTES

- Lagartija, no eres tan grande, he peleado incluso con un dragón de siete cabezas que es diez veces más grande que tu

- Ranma déjalo, siento mucho, no sabe controlar lo que dice 

- Como me defiendes Akane, esta bien, olvidemos esto, necesito agua caliente

- Lo lamento Ranma pero tendrás que quedarte así, no hay tiempo, primero crucemos la montaña y después conseguimos el agua, además así eres más ágil y menos pesado

- Si, tienes razón, empecemos a escalar

- Como es eso – pregunta el hada – como saben que

- La única manera de cruzar es escalando el pico – termina Ranma – fácil, lo intuí, pero quería comprobar primero las otras opciones

- Y como ya se acabaron no queda otro remedio, pero de esta manera fue más divertido – continua Akane – bien, menos mal que me trajiste un traje de invierno Ranma, como supiste

- Llámalo suerte, también hay unas cuerdas en mi mochila, nos serán útiles

- Bueno, comencemos, esta aventura ya me esta gustando, tal vez cuando esto termine aprenda a nadar

- Lo dudo

- Que dijiste – dice Akane con enojo

- Nada – titubeo Ranma – que nos demos prisa

Ambos se preparan para escalar el pico nevado, lo difícil de este pico es que es bastante liso por lo que escalarlo no será tan fácil, pero tampoco puede ser tan complicado, si otros lo habían logrado ellos no tendrán tanto problema tomando en cuenta sus habilidades, además los que debieron de haber cruzado anteriormente no eran ni guerreros ni artistas marciales, debido a que el pueblo se dedicaba a la magia, por lo que no debían de tener tanto problema, Soran y Liria observan a distancia

- Como te enteraste Soran – el no le contesta pero ella intuye la respuesta – fue Erika la que te llamo verdad

- Así es, ellos saben que Elena

- No, no les hemos dicho

- Tienes que hacerlo, ellos deben saberlo

- En que cambiaria, no, no les digas nada, tal vez solo se enojen más, no creo que Erik deba saberlo

- No creo que eso sea posible, de todos modos esto representa una desventaja, ¿quién más lo sabe?

- Pocos, tu, yo, la reina hada y Ren

- ¿Ren?, claro, ese lobo

- Es el dirigente de los lobos, quienes cuidan esta región no lo olvides, además los necesitamos como aliados, se que no te cae muy bien pero

- Ya estamos listos 

El llamado de Akane interrumpe a Liria, ambos voltean sin decir nada, tanto Akane como Ranma - chan, estaban vestidos con trajes de nieve, unas cuerdas, botas, y se prepararon para subir la montaña, Liria y Soran solo observaban, si ellos cruzaban se verían con Liria en el otro lado, Ranma decidió ir primero, para trazar el camino, Akane solo lo seguiría, ambos estaban amarrados por la cuerda, se preparan para ascender

- que opinas Karen – le pregunta Alex, ambos se encuentran solos en la habitación de este

- No se, pero todo parece indicar que no hay muchas alternativas, crees que de verdad esos dos sean tan peligrosos

- No lo creo, tal vez solo exageran, de todos modos ya escuchaste al abuelo, me toca dirigir la misión

- Te gusta, te divierte, de lo contrario no aceptarías

- En eso tienes razón, aquí es muy aburrido

- Bien entonces me prepararé

- QUE, a no, tu no bienes

- Claro que si, el rey me dijo que iría, o se te olvido

- Eres solo una niña, deberías quedarte

- No soy una niña, puedo defenderme sola, cuando entenderás

- Para mi solo eres una niña de 14 años

- Solo eres mayor 6 años, cuando tu tengas 96 y yo 90 no será muy diferente

- Pero mientras tanto eres una niña, pero no vale la pena pelear con tigo, esta bien, ve

- Siiiiiii – salta la chica de alegría

- Valla rey que seré, si no puedo con una chica.

- No te preocupes tanto, te aseguro que puedo defenderme

- Si, como no, solo no me metas en problemas

De un portazo la chica desaparece, dejando solo al joven príncipe, según les había dicho el rey esta era una misión de gran importancia, debían de detener a cualquiera que estuviera cerca del área señalada, pero si esta persona tenia en su poder alguna piedra nadie debía de tocarla, estaba maldita según dijo, como el rey podía creer en ese tipo de cosas, según le habían enseñado eso tipo de cosas no existían, pero por que arriesgarse, en el fondo todos somos un poco supersticiosos, las naves se preparaban ¿era todo esto necesario?, ¿no seria más fácil mandar un pequeño escuadrón?, bueno, por que no, sus razones tendrán, lo único que le importaba era que saldría de allí, el encierro la mataba

- Si que eres torpe

- tu cállate Ranma, esta montaña esta muy empinada – ambos estaban ya cerca de la cima, podía verse el otro lado de la montaña

- No es tan difícil, solo agarrate

- Que fácil es decirlo, no estoy acostumbrada además hace mucho frió – y tenia razón, la montaña mantenía baja temperatura para tener siempre la nieve en un estado bastante sólido, lo que producía que las manos se congelaran, pero no solo las manos

- Si te dieras prisa no habría problema 

- Ya estoy harta, e tratado, me he esforzado por mantener la calma, pero esto ya no lo aguanto

- Espera Akane, no te muevas tanto, me voy a caer 

Ranma no logra sujetarse y ambos jóvenes se deslizan por el pico, pero la suerte que no completamente vertical sino que dando un rodeo al pico yendo a caer justo del otro lado de la montaña

- Esto es tu culpa, te dije que no te movieras tanto

- Cállate que más bien deberías de agradecer, caímos en el sitio correcto o no

- Bueno – dice viendo alrededor – tienes razón, cruzamos la montaña

- Si, no fue tan difícil, si hubiera sido más fácil aún si no fueras tan molesto – Ranma iba a protestar pero ella lo aplasta con el martillo

- Y por que fue eso – dice casi enterrado en la playa

- Ya la merecías, bien, veamos donde estamos 

Se encontraban en la playa, el mar era muy tranquilo en esa zona, a lo lejos se podía divisar una isla, pero apenas se podía ver, debía ser la isla de los dragones, al mirar atrás se encontraba el bosque, pero tan tupido como el otro lado, parecía normal y hasta tenia espacio, avanzando más adentro se encontraba una laguna, la cual estaba cubierta por las hojas de los árboles, flores, algunos insectos, los cuales eran luminosos como los primeros que vieron al llegar, siguieron avanzando hasta encontrarse con una construcción, parecía una especie de templo griego, ellos de mármol blanco, cada pilar estaba cubierto de enredaderas, las flores eran moradas con amarillo en los bordos, el sitio se miraba abandonado, pero no por 10 años sino más bien un siglo, parecía que nadie había puesto un pie en ese lugar desde hace mucho, entrar no fue problema, el camino era una grama que parecía alfombra, la cual indicaba una dirección, al final se encontraba un altar, y en este se encontraba una piedra

Del mismo tamaño que sombra, de un color azul oscuro, pero a excepción de sombra esta brillaba, parecía que tenia vida propia, ninguna enredadera crecía ahí, pero si en los alrededores, en los pilares que se encontraban en las esquinas, parecía tan indefensa, cualquiera podría tomarla

- Y que asemos – pregunta Akane una vez que estuvo frente a la joya

- no se, creo que debes de tomarla

- pero será esta, no crees que algo tan valioso necesita una mayor protección

- Así es – dice Liria saliendo de la nada asustando a ambos – pero como les conté no era necesario, y como ven aun sigue ahí

- Oye no nos asustes así, por que no avisas antes – protesta Ranma.

- Tranquilo Ranma, no te enojes tanto, ya casi han terminado, solo falta que Akane tome la joya y salgamos de este lugar

- Esta bien, pero salgamos rápido, que debo hacer

- Solo tómala, no te hará daño

Con temor Akane se acerca, la joya no dio indicio de peligro, la toma entre sus manos, parecía una piedra normal, esta no hace nada, la saca del pedestal y espera alguna trampa pero nada sucedió, ella queda viendo al hada extrañada

- Te dije – le contesta el hada adivinando la pregunta – ahora salgamos

- Por donde, no me digas que tendremos que cruzar de nuevo la montaña – ella solo sonrió ante la pregunta de Ranma

- Si quieren no hay problema, pero conozco un camino más fácil, síganme

Liria los guía por una serie de pasadizos que se encontraban en el templo, bajan unas escaleras por un camino subterráneo, el lugar se miraba muy oscuro

- deberíamos prender una antorcha – dice Akane

- No Akane, no te preocupes, no será necesario, hay luz suficiente

Tanto Ranma como Akane se extrañan ante la afirmación de Liria pero la siguen de todas maneras, en cuanto terminan de bajar las escaleras se encuentran en un túnel, pero este estaba bastante iluminado, asombrando a los chicos, la luz provenía de las flores

- Que les parece – dice con orgullo Liria – estas son las flores de sol

- Con razón las llaman así, son hermosas

- Gracias Akane – dice Liria con alegría, esas flores eran el orgullo de su familia

Y con razón, eran hermosas, color dorado, parecían campanitas doradas, en el centro eran brillantes como si fueran luciérnagas pero con una mayor intensidad, crecían como enredaderas en las paredes del tunes, cubriendo esta he iluminando todo el camino, el piso parecía estar alfombrado por la grama, la misma del templo, pero esta cubría todo el piso del túnel, ellos comenzaron a avanzar

- Es hermoso, como pueden crecer estas flores en este lugar – pregunta Akane

- No lo sabemos, solo crecen aquí, no les gusta el sol, tal vez por que pueden iluminar como uno

Pronto llegaron al final del túnel, el cual conducía a unas escaleras que subían a una puerta, al abrirla salen directamente a una terraza, la cual se encontraba ubicada en una de las casa que se había salvado, la más grande y alejada del pueblo, estaba construida casi dentro del bosque, podía verse con claridad los restos de la antigua aldea, pero no estaba tan alejada de esta, se podría decir que era la ultima

- como fue que esta casa quedo en pie – pregunta curioso Ranma, casi todas las que estaban alrededor estaban completamente destruidas, y las que quedaron estaban en ruinas, en cambio esa no mostraba ningún daño

- Este lugar no debe ser dañado, por eso tiene un guardián que la protege, es un duende, pero no le gusta mostrarse a otras personas, el nos a dejado usar este túnel

- Pero como lo hizo – pregunta Akane - El debe ser el único que sepa lo que realmente paso

- El fue quien nos aviso, gracias a él los encontramos, tiene muchas habilidades, no se como logro mantener este lugar en pie, pero a hecho un gran trabajo, bien, hay que salir de aquí, vengan conozco una salida

Ambos la siguen, Akane se encuentra en silencio, ya esta llegando el momento y todavía no sabe que hacer, tiene la piedra guardada en una de las bolsas del suéter, aunque hace calor no tiene ganas de quitárselo "tal vez seria mejor entregar esto y olvidarme de todo, ya estoy cansada de preocuparme, quiero vivir tranquila, ¿será mucho pedir?"

Ranma nota la preocupación de su prometida, sabe lo que la acongoja, pero no sabe como apoyarla, ni el mismo sabe cual es la mejor solución, pero no puede verla en ese estado, por lo que simplemente se para a medio camino, Akane lo nota y también se para, voltea a verlo extrañada

- Ranma que pasa, no podemos perder tiempo – ante la sorpresa de la joven Ranma le toma suavemente las manos, acariciándolas, para luego acercarse al oído de la chica

- Akane, por favor, no te preocupes – le dice en un susurro – no importa lo que pase lo solucionaremos, yo te apoyo, no tienes por que preocuparte 

La respiración del chico estaba demasiado cerca de ella como para que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, momentáneamente no pensaba nada más, se sentía tan bien, el se separa de ella, pero no la suelta, no pueden separar la vista del otro

- Por que se tardan tanto – ambos se separan con rapidez, viendo a distintos puntos, el hada se queda viendo extrañada - ¿qué pasa, no que tenían prisa?

- Si, vamos – apresura el paso Akane – vamos, no se queden ahí, todavía tenemos que regresar

- De eso no te preocupes – le dice Liria mientras trata de seguirle el paso a la joven – acabo de enterarme de una forma en la cual pueden regresar de inmediato

- De verdad, y cual es – se extraña Akane – es acaso otro camino

Ella no le contesta, se adelanta varios metros parando en el centro del pueblo donde antes debió de ser una plaza

- bien, este es su transporte – dice señalando al dragón – el se a ofrecido a llevarlos

- No me parece – señala Ranma con duda, aun enojado con el dragón por el comentario anterior – no se ve muy fuerte, seguro nos tira a mitad del viaje

- Si, no quieres no importa – contesta enojado el dragón – pero no te preocupes, no creo que tenga problemas en llevar a una niñita como tu

- YO NO SOY UNA NIÑITA – contesta enojado Ranma – Y TAMPOCO SOY UNA CHICA, SOY UN HOMBRE Y ESPERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO 

- Como digas pequeña – dice sin prestar atención al enfado de la joven 

- Tu amigo debe caerle bien a Soran – dice el hada en voz baja a Akane

- Por que lo dices – contesta ella de la misma forma, ninguno de los dos estaba pendiente de la conversación de las chicas – han discutido desde que se conocen

- Por eso mismo, Soran es muy serio, no tiende a discutir, por eso creo que le agrada – los mira por un momento y continua – y parece que a Ranma también le agrada – con eso si dejo extrañada a Akane, ella nota la reacción de la chica – no lo habías notado

- Notar que

- Antes de que tu llegaras, cuando el príncipe me pidió que fuera la guía de ustedes me mando información que considero importante para poder llevar a cabo mi tarea

- ¿qué tipo de información?

- Más que todo psicológica, la forma en que reaccionan ante determinados estímulos

- En serio, y como dice que soy yo según tu informe – pregunta Akane interesada, contrario a lo que el hada pensó

- Creí que no estarías de acuerdo, ¿no te enoja?

- No puedo hacer nada de todas maneras, si lo hizo no puedo hacer nada, pero me interesa el análisis tan detallado que me imagino te habrá dado

- Si, me informo casi todo con detalle, lo único que no se por que Ranma se transformo de esa manera, pero de ahí esta bastante exacto

- Y que dice de mi – insiste Akane cansada de tanto rodeo

- De ti nada interesante, que eres tranquila, al menos temporalmente, cuando te enojas puedes ser peligrosa, bastante noble eso si, y que siempre dices lo que piensas, de juicios apresurados y bastante inocente

- Inocente, no entiendo por que dice algo así

- Erika me dijo algo sobre un cerdo, el no me quiso especificar, de ahí lo normal, amable, fuerte, osada, voluntariosa, impetuosa, necia

- Si, si, ya entendí, soy muy obcecada – dice con fastidio y enojo – y de Ranma que dice.

- Es extraño pero no es muy claro, parece ser que reacciona de maneras muy diferentes, no es muy estable emocionalmente, y tiende a pelear con las personas que le agradan, es una manera de defensa – Akane solo queda pensativa, escucha que Liria continua pero no le presta atención – por eso creo que se agradan

- PARA QUE LO SEPAS SOLO ERES UNA PEQUEÑA LAGARTIJA

- Una lagartija más grande que tu – dice tranquilo el dragón, haciendo enojar a la "chica", es cuando Akane les presta atención

- Ya basta Ranma, déjalo de molestar – dirigiéndose al dragón – le agradecería que nos llevara, si no le importa, tenemos algo de prisa

- Pero Akane

- Escucha bien Ranma, cada minuto aquí son 60 minutos allá

- 64 – le corrige Liria

- como sea, es demasiado, y no tengo deseos de pasar una vida en este lugar, como ellos también tienen prisa por que terminemos así que aceptaremos el ofrecimiento 

Akane se acerca a el, el cual solo se agacha facilitando la subida a la joven la cual monta el dragón, la sigue a regañadientes una chica pelirroja, ambos se sujetan firmemente del dragón, el cual de un movimiento se eleva por el cielo, volando a gran velocidad, era una hermosa vista, a lo lejos Ranma parece ver algo

- que es eso – dice señalando un lugar al norte

- El que Ranma, no veo nada

- Me pareció ver algo en esa dirección

- Que era – pregunta intrigado el dragón

- No se, ya no veo nada, tal vez solo lo imagine

- O tal vez no – murmura el dragón, aunque ninguno de los dos lugar escuchar para suerte de este "parece que el momento se acerca, hay que darse prisa, si ellos llegan antes todo lo que se a echo será en vano, será mejor apresurarme" pronto aumenta la velocidad de forma brusca 

- Cuidado lagartija

- Que pasa, por que vamos tan rápido – pregunta Akane

- No tenían prisa, mejor darnos prisa

De un rápido movimiento desciende, en cuestión de minutos estaban en la entrada de la cueva, el punto de partida, el solo las deja en el suelo y se eleva sin despedirse, dejando confundidos a los jóvenes

- que crees que le paso, parece que estaba nervioso por algo 

- No se Akane, quien sabe lo que pasa en la mente de los reptiles

- No deberías molestarlo, bien ya estamos aquí – dice mirando la entrada – parece que no hay vuelta atrás

- No si queremos regresar, recuerda que si no le damos la piedra no podremos volver a nuestro mundo

- Y si tratamos de escapar habrá una jauría de lobos esperando, sin mencionar dragones, tal vez hadas, y quien sabe que animal

- No te preocupes, que pase lo que tenga que pasar

- Si – respira hondo – al mal paso darle prisa

Ambos chicos entran, el punto de reunión no era muy profundo, más allá, en el fondo, se encuentran los cuerpos de los hermanos, al menos eso fue lo que Liria contó, Akane solo respira hondo, no sabe si lo que hace es lo correcto, pero si que desea terminar la pesadilla

- cuanto falta

- Llegaremos pronto príncipe, en unos minutos estaremos ahí – le contesta uno de los pilotos de la nave

- Que aburrido, espero que este viaje valga la pena

- Yo no te pedí que vinieras Karen, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien me rogó venir así que no te quejes

- Y dejarte solo, no, además este es mi primer viaje fuera del castillo

- Nunca has salido del castillo – pregunta Alex extrañado

- Sabes de sobra que el abuelo nunca me a dejado salir

- Con tu carácter no dudaba que alguna vez hallas desobedecido

- No, nunca me escape si es a lo que te refieres, no se por que el no me dejaba salir, tal vez me sobreprotege demasiado, no estaba con mucho animo de dejarme salir 

- Que quiere mucho, tal vez debería darte el trono a ti y ser la reina

- Seré la reina mientras tu seas mi rey – dice melosamente

- Y sigues con eso, cuando entenderás

- Nunca, soy muy necia en lo que me propongo – dice picaronamente

- Ya estamos casi en el lugar príncipe, que hacemos

- Desciendan, debemos prepararnos y rodear el lugar – dice desviando su atención de la chica para atender a sus subordinados – hay que prepararnos, no entiendo por que me pidió a mi que los guiara, pudo habérselo pedido a algún general

- Tal vez por que has demostrado grandes habilidades – le dice Karen 

- O por que quiere que tome su lugar, no se por que acepte – "tal vez por que tenia el presentimiento de que debía de venir" pensó el joven

Mientras la nave se preparaba para descender, dos jóvenes ya casi llegaban a su encuentro en la cueva, la cual estaba citada como punto de reunión, pronto estaban frente al túnel que unía ambos mundos, pero no encontraron a nadie

- Holaaaaaa – dice alegremente Erika saliendo de pronto asustando a los chicos 

- No aparezcas así – dice enojada Akane 

- Lo siento – dice con un gesto infantil – estoy feliz de que volvieran, que tal les fue, vieron a Liria, a quien vieron, como esta la aldea, y la montaña, aun esta poblada de árboles

- Ya, una pregunta a la vez – le critica Ranma 

- Hermana – dice serio Erik – podrías ir a lo más importante, ¿dónde esta el turil?

- El que 

- La piedra Ranma – contesta Erika – ¿la trajeron?

- Aquí esta – dice Akane mientras la saca, no muy segura todavía – pero no se todavía si 

El no la deja terminar, un poder jala la piedra de la mano de Akane con tal rapidez que no le da tiempo a la chica de reaccionar, viendo las palmas de sus manos vacías, al levantar la vista nota como la joya se encuentra en las manos del joven, el cual sonríe de una manera que atemoriza a Akane, sostiene la joya firmemente levantándola, parece que murmurara algo, Erika solo los aparta

"Tal vez ya lo sepan pero esta joya es conocida en mi familia como el Turil, guardiana del tiempo, la leyenda dice que fue creada por un dios, el cual reunió una gran cantidad de poder en su tesoro más preciado, lo repartió entre los dos reinos gobernantes de esta tierra como símbolo de equilibrio, paz y equidad, el Turil que defendía el tiempo y el Urin que guarda el poder del tiempo, la leyenda también dice que aquel que logre juntar los dos tesoros tendrá el máximo poder, mis ancestros sellaron el poder de esta joya para que solo un miembro de la familia real pudiera usarla y aun unida con su hermana la regla se mantendrá, ahora tengo el poder de Turil, quien su poder no solo se limita al control del espacio"

el viento alrededor se movía a gran velocidad, la tierra empieza a temblar, parecía que la cueva se iba a derrumbar, Akane se agarraba fuertemente a su prometido, no sabia por que pero presentía que todo el planeta temblaba

- de prisa – les ruega Erika – crucen el portal, este se cerrara pronto y no podrán regresar - el poder que habitaba en la piedra había despertado al encontrarse de nuevo con su legitimo dueño, pero el poder que livero en su despertar ocasiono que el lugar perdiera su estabilidad debido al tiempo que estubo conectado con la otra dimensión, ahora el portal se cerraba definitivamente, destruyendo todo en su interior, tanto Erika como el hermano desaparecen, pero el lugar parecía que no resistiría mucho tiempo

- Akane, que pasa – Ranma trata de hacer reaccionar a la joven pero esta no responde, finalmente reacciona y mira firme a su prometido

- No podemos Ranma 

- Que, que pasa Akane, no entiendo

- No puedo irme y no saber lo que he provocado, no puedo, quiero saber lo que cause, aunque no participe, mi conciencia no me dejara tranquila si no lo hago

- Estas segura Akane – le pegunta en tono suave, comprensivo

- Si – contesta con seguridad – no te preocupes, no me arrepentiré de esta decisión, estoy segura de lo que hago

- En tal caso debemos buscar el modo de salir el viento segaba la vista, casi no podían ver más allá de su nariz y Ranma estaba completamente desorientado, el túnel ya se había cerrado

- Por aquí – dice una voz conocida para ambos, mientras le toma la mano a Ranma, el cual se siente extrañado al reconocer de quien se trataba 

- Pero tu – dice sin poder creerlo – no puede ser

- Ya basta Ranma – corta la recién llegada - después preguntas ahora tenemos que salir de aquí o este sitio se derrumbara encima de nosotros – aunque Akane no podía ver a la persona que le hablaba debido a la gran cantidad de polvo que se levantaba, también la reconoció, su tono calmado, seguro, frió, era ella, pero no podía ser

- Nabiki, que haces aquí – pregunta con auna mezcla de sombro e incredulidad

- Y dale con preguntas, si quieren que este lugar les caiga en sima por mi no hay problema pero no esperare a que estas rocas me aplasten así que vamos – ella jala a Ranma el cual tenia bien sujeto a su prometida

- Como sabes que este es el camino correcto – pregunta Ranma, el cual no podía distinguir nada, el viento hacia volar una gran cantidad de polvo, parecía una tormenta de arena. Pronto el lugar caería sobre ellos si no salían

- Tu solo sígueme, yo se como salir, no preguntes tanto

Sin decir nada más Nabiki condujo a ambos jóvenes por entre los diversos pasadisos de la cueva hasta llegar a la salida, los tres jóvenes respiran aliviados, debido al polvo les había costado respirar pero ya estaban afuera, a los minutos de haber escapado el lugar se derrumba tal como Nabiki había anunciado, después de dar un pequeño respiro ambos voltean a ver de manera interrogante a la chica

- Creí que estabas muerta – le dice Akane en tono acusador – no sabes como estuve, por que no dijiste que estabas con vida

- Y como es que llegaste a este lugar, por que no volviste como no habías dicho – continua Ranma – sabes lo que le paso a tu padre, a tu hermana – el tono de Ranma era acusador

- Lo se – dice fríamente la chica 

- Y como puedes estar tan tranquila – le reprocha su hermana

- Por que no puedo hace nada, hice lo que pude y no lo conseguí, con estar triste no los traeré de nuevo – respira profundo y continua – se que les parece extraña mi aparición tan imprevista, a mi también, sin embargo todo tiene su explicación – luego su rostro cambia a una expresión de fingida tristeza – es una lastima que no les pueda cobrar, no se la moneda de este lugar y como parece que nos quedaremos aquí un buen tiempo

- No es momento para bromas – le reclama Ranma

- Y quien esta bromeando, la puerta a casa esta cerrada, por lo que no podremos regresar 

- Alto ahí, quienes son ustedes – la vos de un hombre hace voltear a los chicos, el cual tenia una especie de arma en la mano, venia acompañado de unos 20 hombres más – quienes son – repite la pregunta – por estar en un lugar prohibido se les acusa de ser espías y traidores, levanten las manos están arrestados

- Que hacemos, luchamos – pregunta Ranma pero es Nabiki quien toma la iniciativa

- Nada, lo mejor será no oponernos, guarden las fuerzas, no sabemos nada de este lugar así que hay que proceder con calma – levanta las manos tal como el oficial le había pedido, Ranma y Akane hacen lo mismo y no oponen resistencia 

- Que pasa aquí – escuchan una voz atrás

- Hemos encontrado unos sospechosos príncipe, están en el lugar que el rey había dicho, según la orden hay que arrestarlos

- Ellas no se ven tan fuertes como dice el rey – señala Alex – además el hablo de un chico y su hermana y todas son mujeres – señala al grupo, como Ranma no había cambiado desde que se cayo de aquel barranco, aunque esta afirmación no fue del agrado de Ranma, el cual iba a reclamar cuando un leve gesto de su prometida lo detuvo, después de todo no Nabiki tenia razón, no es muy conveniente ganarse enemigos – en todo caso llévelas a la nave para interrogarlas, los demás revisen el área – el se voltea

Los tres son conducidos a la nave, parecía un escuadrón, se podía ver como varios vehículos que se asemejaban a unos tanques eran sacados de la nave, la cual parecía más un fuerte volante, no sabían donde estaban, no sabían si regresarían a casa, lo único certero es que estaban atrapados, al menos por el momento, no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba ni su papel en la guerra que estaba por venir, lo cual estaban seguros, los hermanos se vengarían por lo que les hicieron, y tal vez ellos habían formado parte de su venganza

Fin del capitulo 3 

En el capitulo 4

Ante la insistencia de los jóvenes Nabiki cuenta su historia, conocerán de cerca el otro reino del cual han caído prisioneros, los hermanos planean una venganza y tendrán mucha ayuda, una excursión se prepara para conseguir la única arma que podrá detener a los hermanos, pero esta dara un giro inesperado con la aparición de inesperados visitantes, en el capitulo

En busca del Urin


	4. Urin

The Master Of Dreams 

**Capitulo 4:**

**En búsqueda del Urin**

"Por donde podría comenzar a escribir, tal vez por los sucesos del día, ya esta muy avanzada la tarde y pronto oscurecerá, rayos, olvidemos los acontecimientos de hoy, no estoy de ánimos para escribir cuentos y leyenda. No puedo creerlo, mi hermana esta viva, no es que preferiría que estuviera muerta pero como pudo hacerme esto, por que no me dijo que estaba con vida, y que estaba haciendo en este lugar, en este momento nos encontramos prisioneros, no se de quien me imagino que a de ser del imperio rival, el que destruyo la aldea que pasamos en la mañana, como era que se llamaban, no me acuerdo ni me importa en este momento"

- que escribes Akane – le pregunta Nabiki, la cual se encontraba ubicada en un extremo de la habitación – no sabia que tenias un diario

- No por que lo adquirí hace poco, si hubieras estado lo sabrías – contesta la chica con enojo

- Crei que estarias feliz de que estoy con vida – dice tranquila Nabiki, casi con sarcasmo

- SABES QUE NO ES ESO – por fin la chica explota, Ranma lo único que hace es alejarse de la escena, cuando se pone así su prometida puede ser muy peligrosa – apareces como si nada después de que te creimos muerta y parece que no te importara

- Ya cálmate, no deberías enojarte tanto o nadie te va a aguantar – dice con burla

- y todavía crees que es broma 

- Ya cálmate Akane – trata de interceder Ranma – no sabes lo que paso, quizás allá una buena explicación

- Te agradezco que intercedas por mi Ranma pero no lo necesito, yo se bien lo que pase y no necesito dar explicaciones, si no fuera por mi estarian enterrados en esa caverna – Nabiki no a cambiado en ningún momento su expresión. Demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Akane

- Esta bien – se calma Akane – siento haberme enojado, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti, en mis sueños mire tu muerte y luego lo de Kasumi y papá

- Si, entiendo, pero no vistes mi muerte, solo vistes que algo estaba a punto de arrollarme

- Y que fue lo que paso en realidad – pregunta Ranma

- Lastima les hubiera podido cobrara buen dinero por la historia, ni modo, les contare gratis pero solo por esta vez – ambos se caen al suelo

- Tu no cambias verdad – dice Ranma 

- Bien, saben que estuve a punto de ser arrollada en el camino verdad, lo que paso después no se, solo vi que algo se acercaba, después tinieblas, y luego desperté, me encontraba en el viejo templo que sirvió de conecte entre los dos mundos, ignoro quien me llevo ahí, me encontraba encerrada en una habitación, debí de estar inconsciente por mucho tiempo por que cuando desperté sentí que hubiera dormido una semana. Cuando desperté decidí explorar el lugar, no parecía haber nadie, trate de encontrar la salida, sabia lo que estaba pasando, no se como, creo que mantenemos un lazo mental 

- Como cuando Akane dice que los vio morir en sus sueños

- Así es, yo miraba lo que hacías, aun despierta, por alguna razón tu no mirabas lo que yo hacia, aunque ahora que nos hemos encontrado creo que ese lazo se ha roto

- Y como fue que llegaste hasta aquí – pregunta Akane

- Te busque, sabia donde estabas, pero me costo escaparme, recuerdo que

***************************Recuerdo **********************************

por fin había conseguido despertar, después de explorar el lugar decidi que mejor seria buscar la salida, note que algo brillaba en una pared del gran salón, fue cuando escuche voces y me oculte

- Ya la encontraste 

- No, no se que paso – dice Erika desesperada, ambos han regresado al templo

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, por que fuiste tan descuidada

- No es tiempo de que me estés echando la culpa, por que no me ayudas

- Sabes que tengo que mantener el portal abierto, de otro modo perderé el contacto por completo, no debería ni estar aquí

- No te enojes tanto, solo estuvimos fuera una hora

- En otras palabras 3 días, no es así, como se te pudo olvidar 

- Parece que hablaras de algo trascendental, nunca te había visto tan preocupado por algo así, o es que hay algún otro interés – dice maliciosamente la hermana

- Déjame de molestar, mejor busca en las afueras del templo

- De acuerdo, lo haré, pero no andes de gruñón

fue cuando aproveche la oportunidad, me escabullí y pase por la puerta, de ahí solo me oculte en la cueva, sabia que pronto regresarían, por lo que decidí que lo mejor seria esperar

***********************fin del recuerdo******************************

- Y eso es todo lo que se, lo demás ustedes lo saben

- ¿Y no sabes por que despertases precisamente en ese lugar? – pregunta intrigado Ranma – es muy extraño, tuviste que llegar de alguna manera

- Lo se, pero no tengo esa respuesta, simplemente me encontré ahí

- Me cuesta creer que esto este pasando, ese tipo debe de traer algo entre manos

- Lo se Akane, lo que creo es que me a de necesitar de alguna manera, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, algo se trae y pretende que yo le ayude

- Y que harás – pregunta interesada Akane

- No se, tendré que esperar, no quiero adelantar conclusión

Akane no le agrada la idea, pero que mas hacer, su hermana tenia la razón, por lo que solo guarda silencio, Ranma no hace ningún comentario pero empieza a buscar algo de su mochila, que por fortuna no les habían quitado, aunque el no es de los que se dejan quitar las cosas

- Que buscas – pregunta curiosa Nabiki, Ranma no contesta, su cara muestra alegría al encontrar lo que busca

- Esto, que suerte aun tengo algo de agua caliente 

- Espera Ranma – le detiene Akane, antes de que se eche el agua - no creo que sea conveniente

- Por que no

- Piensa Ranma – contesta Nabiki – si solo somos 3 chicas será mas fácil pasar desapercibidos, y también es importante mantenernos junto

- No me importa, no me quedare como una chica – Ranma deja que el agua recorra su cuerpo activando la transformación

- Eres un cabeza hueca, solo nos crearas mas problemas, deberías aprender a escuchar

- Ya chicos no se peleen – trato de interceder Nabiki, pero se resigna casi de inmediato – no se por que me molesto, estos chicos no tienen remedio, lastima no tener mi cámara

- Yo, aprender a escuchar, miren quien lo dice, la marimacho que nunca entiende razones

- Como te atreves, eres un idiota

- Parece que esta discusión va para largo, mejor me aparto – Nabiki simplemente los observa divertida – valla manera de amar, pero que se le va a hacer

El área a sido revisada y no han encontrado nada sospechoso, la cueva estaba completamente destruida, enterrada, no quedo ningún rastro ni pista de lo que paso, el cielo empieza a oscurecer, el sol da sus últimos rayos y el lugar estaba completamente silencioso

- El área a sido completamente revisada. No se encontró nada – dice Alex a su compañera

- Que hacemos – le pregunta Karen 

- No se, mejor regresar

- Y que pasara con las chicas, ya sabes, no podemos dejarlos así

- Tu que opinas

- No creo que sean una amenaza, por el contrario, tengo la impresión de que pueden ayudarnos, por que no les preguntas los que saben

- Si, eso pensaba hacer 

- Es curioso pero presiento en ellos algo raro, no se algo diferente – el la mira intrigado

- Como que, en que sentido

- En el emocional, por alguna razón siento que son altamente sorpresivas

- No se a que te puedes referir

Una explosión se escucha en ese momento dentro de la nave, un chico sale volando atravesando el techo blindado de esta llego a caer a pocos metros de Karen, los dos lo miran sorprendidos, gritos se escuchan desde dentro de la Nave y pronto una chico con un aura Azul sale con un martillo casi de su tamaño en la mano

- esto me las pagas Ranma, espera a que te atrape – el chico se repone de inmediato y corre alejándose de la chica

- Akane ya cálmate – dice mientras corre – además eres muy lenta, nunca podrás alcanzarme

- Lenta, ya veras lo lenta que soy 

Estaba dispuesta a acelerar el paso pero un estruendo la detiene, ella se voltea a ver el origen de este, un tiro al aire de un arma provocado para llamar la atención, el joven que sostenía el arma debía de tener unos 20 años, un poco mas alto que Ranma chico, su cabello era rojizo y le llegaba a los hombros, al lado una chica de unos 14 años, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, aunque con un ligero toque de violeta, las ropas de ambos eran un poco extrañas para Akane, pero parecía un estilo militar

- Que bueno que salen – dice Alex un tanto divertido – estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos 

Varios guardias empezaron a rodear a ambos jóvenes, mientras estos se colocaban en una pose de defensa, Akane se aferraba fuertemente a su martillo, estaba cansada de hacer lo que los demás querían, no le importaba el consejo de su hermana, en ese momento solo quería desahogarse de una manera, y mandar a volar a todos seria una muy buena forma

- Quienes son ustedes – dice Akane ferozmente, mientras Ranma se colocaba al lado de su prometida – que es lo que quieren de nosotros

- Calma – trata de interceder Karen – no queremos pelear, solo queremos saber algunas cosas, por que no se calman un poco

- Karen que pretendes hacer – le pregunta Alex en un tono de voz tan suave para que solo la chica escuche

- Tranquilo – le contesta en el mismo tono – no son nuestros enemigos, lo se, y tengo la impresión de que necesitaremos su ayuda

- Eres muy confiada en ese extraño don que tienes

- Nunca me he equivocado y no creo hacerlo ahora, confía en mi – al resto del grupo – soldados bajen las armas, no hay necesidad de iniciar un conflicto 

Ante la petición de la chica los soldados obedecen, al ver esto Akane desaparece su martillo, aunque Ranma no baja la guardia, esa gente no le inspiraba ninguna confianza pero Nabiki tenia razón, no podía estar haciéndose de enemigos en cada lugar a donde iba 

- Tranquilos – le dice la extraña acercándose a ellos – me llamo Karen Abgani, solo llámenme Karen, y ustedes quienes son y que hacen aquí 

Ella mira a Akane especialmente, esperando la respuesta de esta, Akane no sabia que decir, en ese momento ella también le gustaría saber como fue que se metió en todo este embrollo, y explicarlo seria realmente complicado, lo mejor era empezar por lo fácil

- bueno, yo soy 

- Espera Akane – se escucha una voz a espalde de los jóvenes – la historia es muy larga y no es posible contarla toda en este lugar 

- Y tu quien eres – pregunta Karen a la recién llegada

- Soy Nabiki Tendo – dice sin cambiar en ningún momento su gesto tranquilo – pero eso no es importante, hay mucho que contar y este no es el lugar indicado, les diría que entráramos a la nave pero esta tiene un gran agujero y no creo que pueda despegar en esas condiciones – Nabiki mira directamente a su hermana la cual se apenas por el comentario

- En un momento será reparada – dice Alex llamando la atención de los demás – eso no será problema, así que no se preocupe señorita – dirigiéndose a Akane

- Akane, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención

- Solo era una pequeña nave después de todo, no hay problema, pero su hermana tiene razón, será mejor ir a un lugar mas privado

- Y como supo que éramos hermanas – pregunta Akane sorprendida, en realidad ella y Nabiki no son tan parecidas para adivinar a la primera

- Adivine, ahora síganme por favor

- A donde – dice Ranma que por primera vez decide meter se en el asunto

- Al fuerte, no pensaran que todo este arsenal – dice Karen refiriéndose a unos transportes que parecían tanques, pero mucho mas modernos – esa era simplemente para atrapar algún intruso que este por el área, la grande esta ahí

Karen señala al cielo, a unos kilómetros de ahí, era una nave, parecida a la anterior pero con una diferencia de tamaño incomparable, no sabían como no se habían fijado si parecía imposible que algo tan grande pasara desapercibido, era la base móvil imperial, el orgullo del imperio, desde esa distancia se podía apreciar la gran cantidad de cañones que poseía

- Realmente sorprendente – a pesar de las palabras el tono de Nabiki era tranquilo, no se podía notar en su tono una pizca de asombro – lo que no entiendo es por que traer una nave tan grande para atrapar a tres simples jóvenes

- la intención no era atraparlo a tres simples jóvenes como dices – exclama Karen – en realidad esperaba encontrar algo mas de emoción, pero este viaje a sido una perdida de tiempo

- Tal vez no completamente – prosigue Nabiki – tengo la impresión de que se lo que buscan, y lo que esperaban encontrar, si es así creo que la información de la cual disponemos les será útil – dice con una mirada que su hermana conocía bien

- Basta Nabiki – dice enojada – no vas a empezar a estafar al primero que pase, y por si se te a olvidado lo que vas a contar es lo que Ranma y yo hemos averiguado

- Esta bien no te enojes – dice con un suspiro de resignación – lastima, podríamos haber sacado buen provecho

- No entiendo, a que se refieren – pregunta Karen, Akane iba a contestar cuando Alex la interrumpe

- Aquí no, mejor será ir a la nave principal, creo que hay mucho que contar, por el momento debemos regresar a la base central, iniciaremos nuestra conversación después del despegue 

- Esta nave se me hace conocida – dice Ranma en voz baja, de manera que solo Akane logre escucharlo – ya se, es lo mismo que vi hace un momento

- Te refieres cuando veníamos de regreso, cuando nos traía Soran

- Si, es la misma, aunque la vi de muy lejos por lo que no puedo estar seguro

- Crees que sea por eso que Soran aumento la velocidad 

- Puede ser, parecía que deseaba llegar lo mas rápido posible, la enemistad hacia este reino también deben de compartirla las criaturas del bosque

- Si eso es verdad será un problema, puede iniciarse una guerra

- Que tanto están hablando – les pregunta Nabiki – no desean compartirlo

- No es nada importante hermana, será mejor darnos prisa – Akane toma el brazo de Ranma y lo jala tomando por sorpresa al joven y dejando atrás a su hermana

- Espera Akane por que huimos de esta manera

- Mi hermana es muy insistente Ranma, ella siempre a sabido todo, por lo que no la voy a complacer esta vez

- Si tu lo dices, pero suéltame que casi me rompes el brazo

- Y no que eres muy fuerte – se burla divertida Akane

- Si, pero tu pareces gorila

- Ya vas a empezar, mejor démonos prisa 

El grupo se dirige a la nave, los hombres han terminado de revisar toda el área sin encontrar ninguna pista, la cueva estaba completamente derrumbada, si había algo en ese lugar lo mas seguro en ese momento a sido enterrado tras las rocas, se inicia la labor de reorganización, era el momento de regresar, a pesar de no haber encontrado nada de lo que esperaban. Nabiki voltea por un momento y observa donde antes era la entrada a la cueva, por un momento su rostro frió cambia, ahora muestra tristeza, frustración, enojo, sabe mas de lo que a dicho, y tiene mas sospechas de las que desea confesar, algunas que la dejaban con mas duda que respuestas, esta pensativa, pero nota que Karen la observa y por alguna razón presiente que ella puede saber lo que piensa por lo que vuelve a usar la misma mascara, la misma que siempre a mostrado, tan tranquila, calculadora, fría, invulnerable, regresa con el grupo, pero por alguna sabe que Karen no a quedado convencida

En algún lugar, muy lejos, en la antigua aldea varios seres se encuentran reunidos, eran varios grupos de distintas especies, han esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, esperando su despertar

Todo fue muy rápido para Erika, solo recuerda pequeños datos, cuando su hermano toma la preciada piedra de las manos de la elegida, el túnel aun estaba abierto y todo estaba por derrumbarse, trata de advertirles a Ranma y a Akane para que crucen el portal, luego desaparece su hermano y casi de inmediato ella, luego oscuridad, pero todo se movía a su alrededor, como si todo alrededor de ella girara, luego todo paro, no sabia por que pero estaba en otro lugar, de eso estaba segura

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra en el centro de lo que antes era la antigua aldea, sus ojos tardan un poco en acostumbrarse a la escasa luz del anochecer, su cuerpo lo siente extraño, a pasado tanto tiempo desde que quedo inconsciente, desde su ultimo movimiento, la ultimas que se paro, pero a pesar de todo el cuerpo le responde, un poco fuera de forma pero por lo demás estaba bastante bien. Observa a su alrededor, varias criaturas la rodean, la mayoría conocidos de cuando era pequeña y que perdió el contacto desde que esa noche paso

- parece que ya despertó – dice una voz conocida para Erika – como se encuentra princesa

- Bien Liria, mejor de lo que imagine – poco a poco trata de levantarse, un lobo se coloca a su lado para que ella pueda apoyarse en el 

- Cuidado, a pasado demasiado tiempo 

- Gracias Ren, estoy bien puedo pararme sola – Erika consigue ponerse pie con un poco de dificultad, pero rápido consigue mantener el equilibrio, se siente tan bien poder caminar de nuevo, en eso alguien le tira algo en sima y provoca la caída de la chica – hay, que paso – se queja la chica, cuando ve que le habían arrojado ropa – y esto

- Hasta que despiertas – dice una voz que ella bien conoce, al voltear se encuentra con su hermano, el cual estaba acomodándose una camiseta de color azul marino, también traía puesto unos pantalones negros, botas y muñequeras del mismo color de la camisa – no te vas a vestir, o prefieres esa ropa – se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz

- Como – ella voltea a verse confundida y nota que solo tenia puesta una especie de túnica blanca, que bien podría pasar por un camisón

- Es lo mas cómodo que encontramos, ustedes crecían y no sabíamos que mas ponerles – se disculpa Liria

- No importa Liria – el tono de Erika era bastante comprensivo – mas bien debo darte las gracias, mi ropa de niña a estas alturas ya me habría ahorcado

- Te vas a vestir o no 

- Ya deja de molestar, que necio, esta bien, donde encontraste la ropa

- Era de vuestros padres – contesta Soran – había algo de ropa guardada en el templo, por eso todavía existe

- Ya entiendo – se voltea a ver a su hermano – y ahora que tienes planeado, por que no creo que tu plan termine aquí

- No, pero eso lo sabrás después, por el momento iré al templo de la montaña, nuestros poderes no despiertan por completo por lo que será mejor esperar hasta mañana, te aconsejo que descanses

- Y nosotros que haremos – pregunta el lobo, aun ubicado al lado de la chica

- Es de ustedes que necesitare mas ayuda, tu manada es muy rápida y posee gran fuerza, así que serán la fuerza ofensiva

- Entonces ya esta decidido – pregunta Erika – entramos en guerra

- No precisamente en guerra, solo nos cobraremos algunas deudas, mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo, no salgas de la aldea en ese tiempo, como dije aun no recobramos totalmente nuestros poderes y salir en este momento seria peligroso 

- De acuerdo hermano, lo prometo – lo dice con una expresión extremadamente picara y divertida, de esas que hacen desconfiar a cualquiera, pero después de todo a donde iría, acaba de regresar y Erik pensó que no había por que dudar de su palabra, por lo que simplemente se retiro – no te preocupes hermanito – susurro para si Erika – solo será un momento, no te darás cuenta de mi ausencia

- Sucede algo Erika – la chica cambia su expresión al notar que un cierto lobo la mira de una manera extraña

- No Ren, nada, no te preocupes – pero el parece no creerle

- Agrupare a la manada, no cometas alguna locura por favor

- Por que dices eso – la chica pone la mejor cara de niña buena

- Por que no has cambiado nada sigues siendo la misma niña – un suspiro de resignación - mejor me retiro – se aleja un poco pero se detiene para agregar un ultimo comentario – ten cuidado, no te expongas mucho – y luego simplemente se marcho, dejando a la chica pensativa, todos se estaban retirando, quedando solamente Soran

- Detesto admitirlo pero ese odioso tiene razón

- Tu también Soran, me van a volver a sobreproteger, ya no soy una niña

- Te descuidamos y mira como termino – el dragón da un leve suspiro, y extiende sus alas – si quieres te puedo llevar

- En serio – dice la chica emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos

- De todos modos piensas ir, así al menos podré cuidarte – el se agacha y deja que la chica lo monte, ella se sujeta firmemente al dragón, no tiene problemas, es igual a cuando era pequeña – y a donde vamos

- Al norte, crees poder llegar a la capital de Abgan sin ser visto – pregunta la chica inocentemente ignorando la perturbación de su guardián

- Definitivamente estas loca, como se te ocurre ir ahí, es demasiado peligroso

- Tengo que ir, se por que lo digo

- A tu hermano no le gustara, por no decir que se pondrá furioso

- Tal vez me lo agradezca, no voy a iniciar una pelea antes de tiempo, solo necesito ir

- Esta bien, nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión, sujétate fuerte tratare de ir rápido y regresar de la misma forma

Ella solo asiente, el dragón despliega completamente sus alas y emprende el vuelo, Soran es bastante veloz cuando se lo propone y es casi seguro que no tardaría en llegar a su destino, se arriesgaba mucho al ir a ese lugar y lo sabia, pero tenia que ir, su corazón le decía que debía, el problema es que su corazón era demasiado impetuoso y eso la llevaba a cometer demasiados errores, solo esperaba que esta no fuera una de esas ocasiones

Ya había pasado un buen rato que la nave había llegado a la capital, no habían encontrado nada, o al menos no completamente nada, solo a 3 jóvenes que confirmaban los temores del viejo monarca pero eso solo unos pocos lo sabían, y esos pocos se encontraba en ese momento en una habitación del rey, Ranma y compañía se encontraban a parte, después de una serie de preguntas tanto el monarca como sus dos hombres de confianza los dejaron a un lado. Pero no era algo que a ellos les importara mucho, no querían llamar la atención

- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar el modo de detenerlos, ellos dos no son tan fuertes como para enfrentar a nuestro imperio pero contaran con mucha ayuda – opina Learte

- Eso sin mencionar que no debemos matar al heredero, según lo que esos jóvenes han dicho parece ser que el poder esta en el joven, hay que buscar la manera de capturarlo vivo – opina su compañero 

- Pero no será fácil – contesta fríamente Alex – después de lo que les hicieron lo mas seguro buscaran venganza

- Tal vez si no les hubieran echo nada esto no ocurriría – dice en tono acusador, mas para los consejeros, los cuales odiaba, aunque no sabia la causa

- Defendíamos el reino, teníamos que tomar medidas – se defiende ferozmente uno de los acusados, tampoco le agradaba la chiquilla, pero a diferencia de ella el si sabia el por que

- Pero ese no era el modo – interviene Karen – creí que había un tratado de paz

- Ya basta – la voz del rey silencio a todos los presentes – según nuestros espías había una información bastante precisa, no solo las profecías que lo anunciaban, ellos nos atacarían una vez que el hijo o hija del rey tomara el poder, el acuerdo de paz estaba muy inestable y si nos hubieran atacado la guerra seria mayor

- Y mejor destruirlos verdad – dice la chica con un tono evidente de sarcasmo – me alegra que no haya consecuencias

- Karen, ya basta de sarcasmos – el tono de voz del rey no mostraba enojo, pero si una gran firmeza lo que callo las recriminaciones de la chica, y los de todo el salón

- En ese momento se creyó que era lo mejor, ambos – dirigiéndose a Alex y Karen – son muy jóvenes e idealistas, si hubiéramos tenido una guerra tal como las profecías indicaban entonces mucha gente hubiera sufrido las consecuencias, de todos modos no podemos lamentarnos

Mientras tanto, Akane, Nabiki y Ranma solo observan, sin intervenir, ninguno de los tres parece interesado en lo que esta aconteciendo, a Nabiki no le interesa mucho participar en ese tipo de asuntos pero se pregunta por que ninguno de sus dos compañeros a dicho nada al respecto, conociendo lo sentimental que es su hermana y lo impetuoso que puede llegar a ser Ranma

- Akane – dice en voz baja para que solo ella y Ranma la escuchen, manteniendo su tono neutral – no pareces muy interesada, pensé que opinarías mas al respecto

- Y que podría decir – dice tranquila y fríamente la chica – ellos no actuaron bien pero estaban en una guerra, aunque no declarada abiertamente, y ninguno de los dos grupos es completamente un santo para mi, podría hablar por horas acerca de la justicia y la injusticia pero no tendría caso en estos momento

- Valla que te has vuelto mas fría Akane – pregunta Nabiki - y tu Ranma no piensas intervenir – el joven solo hace un movimiento despreocupado

- No le veo el caso

- No los entiendo, por que están tan tranquilos

- Solo estamos de espectadores hermana, ya lo decidimos con Ranma, no podemos cambiar la cultura y el modo de pensar de un pueblo, y aunque hasta ahora se asemeja bastante a la de nosotros no es adecuado intervenir mucho

- Entonces por que se quedaron, bien podríamos estar tranquilamente en nuestra casa

- Y que encontraríamos de regreso – pregunta tranquilamente Akane – no, mejor me quedo, deseo saber como termina todo esto, si es necesaria nuestra intervención pues lo haremos

- Muy bien, parten mañana por la mañana, dos horas antes de que salga el sol

La voz del rey atrae la atención de los jóvenes, quienes se habían perdido la mayor parte de la conversación, no era algo que les interesara mucho pero querían saber cual era el paso a seguir, lo siguiente que vieron fue que alguien traía una pequeña caja negra, la cual era entregada a Alex, quien en compañía de Karen se disponían a salir de la habitación, los chicos se paran con intenciones de seguirlos

- Creo que nosotros debemos irnos, con su permiso – se inclina educadamente Akane ante el rey, los demás la imitan, y salen de la habitación, ya afuera ven cono Karen los esperaba

- Mañana partiremos – les recuerda Karen – si quieren venir con nosotros será mejor que se vallan a descansar, los tres tenían una duda pero es Nabiki la que se adelanta

- Disculpa Karen pero a donde vamos – ella los mira extrañada 

- Pues al valle Abunai, a donde mas – luego se cambia la cara a un gesto divertido – o es que se durmieron en la reunión

- No queríamos interferir – se disculpa Ranma – además estaba bastante aburrida

- Ranma – le reprocha Akane – lo sentimos pero no estábamos poniendo atención

- No importa, a decir verdad yo también me aburro mucho, si desean le puedo mostrar el lugar mientras les cuento

- Y no tenias que madrugar – le recuerda Nabiki

- No importa, vengan conmigo

La chica empieza a enseñarles el lugar, pero puso especial atención a su lugar predilecto, el jardín, y valla jardín era enorme, lleno de árboles, ella les comentaba que en el dia el lugar estaba repleto de aves de diferentes tipos, mientras llegan a la parte mas solitaria del lugar, no había ni una sola persona, como era de noche el lugar estaba bastante oscuro, ellos se acomodan en el césped

- Y que les parece el lugar – dice la chica animosamente

- Bastante bonito – contesta Nabiki con desinterés – pero no creo que sea por eso que nos trajiste a este lugar

- Es verdad, aquí muy poca gente viene de día, y de noche es completamente solitario, mi primo esta preparando todo para el viaje de mañana

- Te refieres a Alex – pregunta Ranma – creo que no se parecen en nada, ni a el ni a tu abuelo – dice Ranma

- No es por ser descortés pero Ranma tiene razón – señala Akane – no les he notado mucho parecido

- En eso tienes razón, y podría enumerarte un sin fin de diferencias, yo soy de cabello negro y ellos tienen cabello rojizo, mis ojos son azul marino y los de ellos son del mismo color que su cabello, sin mencionar que soy un poco mas blanca, soy un poco mas pequeña pero la estatura no la cuento

- No solo eso – señala Nabiki – los ojos, la mirada, las facciones, casi no se parecen, al contrario de Alex que es bastante parecido a su abuelo

- Si, ya lo había notado, lo que sucede es que ni Alex es mi primo ni soy nieta del rey, a mi me adoptaron, me encontraron en este jardín, alguien debió de dejarme aquí, por eso dicen que me gusta tanto este jardín

- No sabes que paso con tus padres – pregunto interesada la menor de las Tendo

- No, me adopto el rey, aquí me ven como la nieta del rey y se me a tratado como tal, pero la vida aquí era muy solitaria, al menos antes de que Alex llegara, el antes no vivía en este lugar, hace dos años que sus padres murieron y el vino a vivir aquí

- No crees que eres muy confiada al contarnos todo esto

- Nabiki, no deberías ser tan directa – le recrimina su hermana

- No importa Akane, no se por que pero siento que puedo confiar en ustedes, pero no creo que estén aquí para escuchar de mi vida, que desean saber

- A donde vamos y que es lo que aremos – se adelanto Nabiki

- No seria mejor que te quedaras Nabiki – le sugiere Akane – desde cuando nos acompañas

- Desde que no tengo nada mas que hacer – contesta fríamente

- Esta bien, no creo que haya problemas si viene, como les dije vamos al valle Abunai, es un sitio prohibido, buscaremos el Urin

- El Urin no es la gemela de la piedra que posee Erik– señalo Ranma

- Si, fue escondida en ese valle, en un lugar que nadie sabe donde esta, el único indicio es un pergamino que indica el camino, pero el camino se mostrara justo cuando el sol toque la montaña, por eso tenemos que estar ahí antes del amanecer

- Que pasara cuando la obtengan – pregunto Ranma – que poderes posee, o por que es tan valiosa

- No lo sabemos, o al menos yo no lo se, solo se que ambas son gemelas, de grandes poderes, la necesitamos para tener una mayor ventaja, aunque se le llama también la joya del tiempo, tal vez pueda controlarlo

- Pero si la van a buscar – pregunta Akane – y la sacan de su escondite no es peligroso que ellos la roben

- Lo mas seguro nos estén esperando, o intenten robarla después, pero no hay muchas alternativas, tenemos que recuperar la joya

- Ni hablar – exclama finalmente la ahora mayor de los Tendo - se hace tarde, todos debemos descansar, todos se levantan, estaban dispuestos a irse, las habitaciones se les había asignado desde que llegaron al castillo, en eso Akane recuerda algo

- O no, deje mi diario en la nave, ahora tendré que ir por el

- Y por que no lo dejas tirado, no creo que el diario de una marimacho sea muy interesante

- Ranma, por que no dejas de ser tan idiota y cierras la boca

- Yo no fui el torpe que deja olvidando las cosas – en este punto, Nabiki se retira tranquilamente ante ya la acostumbrada discusión, Karen solo los mira divertida, pero de pronto mira a la dirección donde se fue Nabiki, parecía tratar de adivinar algo pero un fuerte estruendo llama su atención, al voltear solo mira como una chica pelirroja esta aplastada dentro de la fuente de agua ubicada a pocos metros de ahí, Akane poseía un aura azul y un martillo en las manos

- TE LO MERECES POR CRETINO – de inmediato el martillos desaparece ante el asombro de Karen, jamás había visto una técnica semejante, Akane solo la mira apenada – disculpa que ayas visto eso, es que me saca de mis casillas – ríe nerviosamente – me podrías llevar a recoger mi diario por favor

- Claro, con gusto, de paso aprovecho para hablar contigo a solas – ellas se alejan, dejando a un congelado Ranma en la fuente

El pasillo estaba completamente iluminado, pero a pesar de la hora se miraba mucha actividad, se preparaba todo con la máxima discreción, solo las personas de confianza podían pasar, si Akane hubiera ido sola lo mas probable es que no la dejarían pasar, por suerte este no fue el caso, el diario se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado justo antes de iniciar la discusión con Ranma, la chica toma feliz su pertenencia, a pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo con el tenia deseos de conservarlo, ya se había encariñado con el

En el camino de regreso platicaba muy animosamente con Karen, a pesar de solo tener unos 14 años era bastante madura, aunque muy alegre y llena de energía, como ella lo había dicho su cabello era negro, largo sujetado por una cola, sus ojos eran azules casi tirando a violeta, de seguro seria muy hermosa en un futuro pero demasiado atrevida para el gusto de la corte, sobre todo con los dos consejeros del rey, en la reunión Akane había notado como ella parecía tener cierto recelo ante ellos, hasta parecía que los atacaba, no es algo que ella debería de meterse pero tenia curiosidad, y en ese sentido Karen era como una niña, muy abierta con la gente en quien confía, estaba dispuesta a hacerle la pregunta cuando ella decidió hacer la suya primero

- Akane, ya que estamos solas me podrías contestar una pregunta

- Si puedo con todo gusto, que deseas saber – dice con un tono comprensivo, como si le hablara a una hermana pequeña

- Por que Ranma cambio de ese modo, unas veces es chica, pero podría jurar que es un chico, que es lo que pasa – Akane se pone algo nerviosa, no es un tema del cual le guste hablar, razón, demasiado complicado, ni ella misma entiende bien como puede el agua afectar de ese modo la fisonomía de alguien, solo sabe que es así, además Ranma no se siente muy cómodo al respecto

- Ese es un tema un tanto complicado, pero te aseguro que es un chico, si cambia es debido a una maldición que adquirió

- ¿una maldición? Y de que se trata – pregunta la chica interesada

- Si el agua fría lo toca se convierte en chica y si es agua caliente vuelve a ser el normal – trato de explicar la chica de manera simple

- No te gusta hablar mucho de eso, ¿es acaso demasiado difícil?

- Si, bueno no difícil, pero algo largo, como lo supiste

- Lo intuí, sabes, ese chico te quiere mucho – lo ultimo toma de sorpresa a Akane, la cual se detiene a mitad del corredor a pocos pasos de su habitación

- Pero que dices, yo creo que me detesta, siempre se la pasa criticándome, a veces creo que no puede aguantarme – dice Akane, tratando de parecer alegre, pero su tono era bastante desanimado.

- Lo gracioso es que sabes que el te quiere, y aun así lo niegas, ¿a que tienes miedo? – el tono de la chica era juguetón, pero el tema no era ningún juego para Akane, quien le estaba incomodando la platica

- No se de que hablas, no tengo miedo – trata de defenderse

- No te culparía, sabes, él también tiene miedo – dice la chica, no era una sugerencia, era una afirmación

- En serio – pregunta Akane con un poco de curiosidad, y otro poco de asombro – por que dices eso, a que tendríamos miedo

- No se, familia, amigos, es muy confuso, a ese punto no e llegado

- Por que estas tan segura, no hay motivos para que creas eso, o has escuchado algo

- Con lo que les e visto me sobra, sabes, yo intuyo como son las personas, y hasta puedo saber lo que sienten

- En serio – se asombra Akane – y puedes leer la mente

- No – se a pena la chica – al menos no todavía, solo ideas vagas

- Y como aprendiste, o es un don

- Es un don, lo tengo desde pequeña, pero solo intuyo pequeñas cosas, si alguien esta enojado, o si te desea engañar, si esta mintiendo, pero es muy difícil, antes seria lo mismo que haría cualquier buen observador

- Y ahora – prosigue Akane, que ya se le estaba olvidando la conversación anterior, o mejor dicho con intención de cambiar la dirección de la discusión

- Ahora no se, es como si de repente empezara a percibir todo con mayor claridad – se queda un momento en silencio, pensativa, luego vuelve a ver en dirección a su joven invitada – este don es muy raro por aquí, que son enemigos de la magia y lo sobrenatural, por eso te pido que no le digas a nadie

- Y quien mas sabe

- Solo Alex y mi abuelo – afirma la chica – y creo que también Learte y Weiter, ese par que aconsejan a mi tío

- Pensé que mas personas estarían enteradas, eres demasiado abierta – pregunto Akane notando el modo de ser de la chica

- No creas, solo con las personas que me inspiran confianza, y si mi don esta en lo correcto puedo confiar en ti

- Parece ser que no te agradan mucho los consejeros del rey – pregunta Akane lo que ya desde hace ratos deseaba saber

- En realidad los detesto, no se por que pero no puedo tolerarlos, eso ocurre desde que los conozco, no se por que, hasta ahora no han dado signos de ser malas personas tal vez solo sea un capricho – la joven queda un rato en silencio – ya es tarde, será mejor ir a dormir, buenas noches Akane

- Buenas noches, nos avisaran la hora de salida o nosotros tenemos que estar allá

- Les avisaran, en todo caso yo estaré pendiente, no te preocupes que no pienso dejarlos botados y otra cosa Akane

- Si, que pasa – pregunta la chica, ya se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, eran bastante amplias y de buen gusto, según lo que dijo Karen, Alex se había ocupado de asignársela

- Tu hermana, parece, no se, un poco extraña

- Ella es así, es un poco rara, espera a que la conozcas mejor, aunque yo no me salvo, todos dicen que soy un poco fuera de lo normal, y que decir de Ranma que sobrepasa la línea de la locura

- Si, pero, parece que ocultara algo

- Eso no es raro, ella siempre oculta algo, por no decir todo, y pide algo a cambio de esos secretos, no se a que secreto te referirás en esta ocasión

- Ni yo misma estoy segura, pero si dices que es así entonces no hay nada extraordinario en ella, nos vemos antes de que amanezca

Sin darle tiempo a Akane de decir otra palabra la chica se retiro, Akane solo pudo hacer un pequeño gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, entro a su habitación y guardo el diario en su mochila, estaba muy cansada para escribir por lo que simplemente se tiro a la cama, pronto el sueño la invadió y durmió tranquila, al final del pasillo la otra chica aun no se había ido del todo, "puede ser que tengas razón Akane, pero parece ser que hay algo mas, no me gusta meterme tanto en la vida de los otros pero presiento que adivinar los secretos de tu hermana puede ser muy divertido, y mas si es tal como dices", con una sonrisa juguetona la chica se aleja para ir a su habitación, lo primero seria dormir

Ranma iba echando rayos y maldiciones, estaba totalmente empapado, con frío, en medio del jardín que parecía mas cancha de fútbol, si no es que mucho mas grande, el rey si que consentía a su nieta, ya que el jardín lo había agrandado especialmente para ella, estaba en dirección a cambiarse, a tomar un cálido baño, una cómoda cama, cuando le parece escuchar ruidos en alguna parte del jardín, se acerca a la fuente sin hacer el menor escándalo, lo que encuentra es una chica, pero no cualquiera, sino la hermana mayor de Akane, la cual parecía entretenerse tirando piedras al césped, pero se miraba diferente, no tenia esa seriedad acostumbrada, parecía mas bien triste, pocas veces Ranma la había visto así, y por el momento no recuerda ninguna, la chica no había notado la presencia del intruso, Ranma decide acercarse

- No se supone que deberías estar en la cama – le pregunta Ranma mientras se sienta al lado de la chica, la cual se asombra al verse descubierta pero luego recupera su serenidad acostumbrada

- Pensé en quedarme y ver las estrellas, es algún problema

- O al pasto querrás decir, a no ser que las estrellas se encuentren en el suelo y no me aya dado cuenta – la joven le da gracia sus palabras

- Si que estas sarcástico hoy, y tu no deberías estar durmiendo de paso que haces convertido en chica

- Akane – resumió el chico e una palabra, la chica solo sonríe

- Como siempre, es una noche muy fría, si no te cambias te vas a resfriar – la chica se quita el abrigo que traía puesto – toma, no es mucho pero es mejor que nada, te abrigara

- No se supone que es el chico quien le da el abrigo a la dama – se burla Ranma

- Pero yo no soy esa clase de damas, tómalo, si no lo tomas en este momento te advierto que empezare a cobrarte

- El que, que yo sepa no te debo nada – contesta tranquilamente Ranma

- Algo encontrare, o que crees, ya deberías conocerme lo suficiente Ranma, además todavía están unas deudas pendientes conmigo – ante la insistencia de la chica y la pequeña amenaza al joven no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar el ofrecimiento

- De donde lo sacaste, que yo sepa no traías equipaje

- Es el mismo que llevaba cuando Kasumi murió, el día que la fui a ver al hospital, era un día muy helado y yo me puse ese abrigo, todavía ando con la misma ropa, Dios, espero que haya algo de ropa decente en mi habitación, no quiero pasar un día mas así

- Nabiki, yo quería darte las gracias

- Por que – pregunta un tanto intrigada

- Por mucho, pero no soy muy bueno con las palabras así que lo diré rápido – Ranma saca un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo, estaba un poco empapado, pero parecía que lo de adentro estaba bien – buena calidad de sobres, se ve que estas preparada, tómalo, es el mismo que me distes, hace una semana

- No se que aria con el, aquí no creo que tenga valor – dice la chica con desinterés – si quieres quédatelo

- Es tuyo, tómalo, o te devuelvo el abrigo – dice Ranma con seriedad, pero Nabiki notaba la broma de sus palabras

- Estas aprendiendo, con un poco de trabajo te podría enseñar muchos trucos – dice la chica mientras revisa su contenido, aparentando interés – quien sabe, tal vez regresemos 

- Te dejo sala, ya me voy, no pases mucho afuera o te resfriaras

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi, mejor hazlo por tu prometida 

Ranma se aleja de la chica, quien no mira a ningún lugar en particular, la noche esta bastante fría, y ya era muy tarde, faltaba poco pare que fuera media noche, así que decidió dejar a Nabiki sola, después de todo que le podría pasar, además de un buen resfriado

Un dragón sobrevuela la ciudad, se encuentra volando a gran altura para no ser visto, lleva una chica a su espalda, el viaje a sido largo desde el bosque, estaba bastante oscuro pero no solo se debía al tiempo recorrido, también estaba que en la capital es sol se oculta mas temprano, lo mas difícil a sido el buscar un lugar donde aterrizar, tenia que ser uno donde no fueran vistos por los demás ciudadanos, menos aun por soldados, y no podía ser cualquiera, la chica buscaba algo y tenia que ser cerca del lugar o del objeto de búsqueda, pronto vieron que el mejor sitio para bajar era el amplio jardín

La chica baja con mucho cuidado, no desea ser vista o podría arruinar el plan de su hermano, llega hasta una fuente ubicada al centro del jardín, de ahí puede escuchar cerca de dos jóvenes, platicando tranquilamente, una chica se levanta, es una pelirroja de trenza, la cual reconoce de inmediato, si Ranma estaba ahí entonces ella debía de estar cerca, estaba de suerte, ahora solo tenia que ocultarse y esperar a que el se retirara

- Se puede saber que estamos buscando – pregunto Soran en un murmullo casi inaudible

- no es que, quien, estoy buscando a una chica en especial, solo espero que este aquí, estoy segura que esta aquí

- Quien, la elegida – pregunta Soran, Erika no notaba el nerviosismo del dragón

- No, es a otra chica – contesta ella tranquilamente, no se imaginaba pero su compañero estaba verdaderamente preocupado, se supone que ellos no sabían nada, a quien mas podría buscar en esa dimensión, ella no conocía a ninguna otra chica, a no ser que fuera Elena – a mira, ahí esta, sabia que estaría aquí – el dragón observa la dirección señalada por la chica, y respira con alivio, no había visto a Elena desde hace años pero definitivamente ella no era "tarde o temprano se enteraran, solo que no se como lo tomaran, mucho menos Elena" – Soran podrías dejarme sola, necesito hablar con ella en privado

- Estas segura, este lugar es peligroso, ya es mucho con que te traje

- Tranquilo, estaré bien, ahora vete – el Dragón obedece, dejando a Erika lista para actuar – muy bien aquí voy – Se acerca a la joven, no hace ningún sonido, ya cuando esta justo detrás de ella se decide a hablar – es una bonita noche – la chica se sorprende la escuchar esa voy

- Eres tu – dice recuperando la serenidad – eres la segunda que me sorprende esta noche, debo de estar mas atenta a mi alrededor, que te a traído por acá Erika

- Tu, para empezar, deseaba hablar contigo – Erika se sienta al lado de Nabiki

- No es peligroso para ti estar aquí, digo, la amenaza del otro reino, la que viene a destruir y busca venganza

- Si yo no me preocupo mucho menos tu, estaré bien

- Yo no estoy preocupada, solo quería saber si estabas enterada

- De mi reputación, desde hace mucho, desde hace 10 años cuando ellos masacraron a mi familia

- Y por eso tenia que pagar la mía, que culpa teníamos nosotros – dice tratando de ocultar su enojo, lo cual hace bastante bien

- Por fin te decides a hablar, es bueno que te desahogues – trata de sonar comprensiva

- Deja el juego, no le creí a tu hermano como crees que voy a creerte a ti, eres una niña inmadura, no has adquirido la habilidad ni el conocimiento para poder engañar a alguien, y mucho menos a alguien como yo

- Esta bien, se que no soy como Erik, pero soy mas honesta, y por eso quise hablar contigo

- Sobre que, no hay nada de que hablar, imagino que sabes, tanto Ranma como Akane se han quedado atrapados aquí, conmigo

- Si, lo se, me lo imaginaba y mi hermano ya me lo había advertido, sabia que ellos no cruzarían la puerta

- Para el todo esto es un juego verdad, y nosotros sus conejillos

- No se como puedes decir todo esto y estar tan tranquila, se que estas enojada, lo demuestran tus palabras, pero tu voz

- Que importa mi voz – le corto, pero sin elevar el tono – han matado a su familia y se han desquitado con la mía, mi madre no tenia que ver y no les importo, Kasumi tampoco, ellas no estuvieron aquí cuando todo sucedió, y ahora que se van a vengar que harán, matar a todos como lo indica su profecía

- No se, pero claro que no los mataremos a todos, solo a los culpables de todo, después no se

- Lo que tu hermano decida, supongo, nunca te opones a nada que el te pida, aunque digas lo contrario al final nunca detienes a tu hermano

- El tiene sus razones, vine aquí para decirte algo en especial pero veo que es una tontería, fue una locura venir – la chica se dispone a macharse pero Nabiki la sujeta

- Si ya empezaste termina, que es lo que me querías decir

- No vale la pena – ella trata de soltarse, pero Nabiki la tiene muy bien agarrada, la desventaja de tener el cuerpo de regreso, pensó la joven – suéltame, no tiene caso, ya has tomado tu propio juicio, solo quería verte, conocerte, nunca tuve la oportunidad

- Bien ya me conoces, Y por que el interés, acaso tu hermano desea usarme como experimento

- Por que dices eso – replica en tono enojado y ofendido

- El que este con vida es prueba de ello, y que me allá llevado a ese lugar lo es mas, si es verdad que eres mas honesta quiero que contestes, por que razón lo hizo, que planea hacer conmigo, por que a de tener un plan, siempre tiene uno, no es verdad

- Y eso como lo sabes – pregunta con sorpresa la chica

- Aunque odie admitirlo nos parecemos, solo que el tiene la versión exagerada de lo que es el concepto de diversión, pero aún no contestas a mi pregunta

- Entonces te seré sincera, yo no lo se, y la verdad, el tampoco lo sabe – ella aprovecha y se libera del agarre de la chica "si que tiene fuerza, y pensar que ella no se dedica a entrenar" pensó para si – esa noche estaba cansado, según se debía de matarte pero se arrepintió, en vez de eso te llevo hasta el templo, no se como lo hizo tan rápido, tampoco los detalles, solo se que estabas ahí

- Y no te dijo nada mas – pregunta escéptica la joven

- Solo dijo que hubiera sido deshonesto, que eras la primera que ganaba el juego de esa manera, eso fue todo lo que el me dijo pero

- Pero que, el tiempo no es eterno sabias

- No tendría que estar diciendo esto, no estoy obligada a responder

- Es mi vida, creo que si lo estas – el tono de Nabiki era extremadamente serio, frío, en estos momentos parecía un témpano de hielo

- Pero creo que lo hizo por otro motivo, no has pensado que tal vez lo hizo por que le agradas – termino la frase casi con miedo

- Eso si suena chistoso, que alguien le agrade a ese sujeto, si, lo había pensado, pero pienso que en ese caso es aun peor

- Por que 

- Por que si te agrada una persona no vas y le matas a los seres que esta quiere, no la harías sufrir como lo hizo, entonces demostraría que es el egoísta mas cruel que pueda existir 

- Ya veo, con razón no quería hablar contigo, te conoce mejor de lo que yo imagine, el me previno de esto, hablar contigo es casi hablar con el, escogen muy bien sus palabras, solo que el jamás me a lastimado

- El te previno para que no hablaras conmigo, no es así, pero tu le desobedeces, si vas a seguir su plan a la perfección deberías de hacerle caso

- Lo tomare en cuenta – se aleja dispuesta a retirarse – sabes, no puedo decir que te ame, eso seria demasiado, pero le agradas, mas de lo que crees, se arriesgo mucho para salvarte, ese día casi desaparece, si Akane no hubiera pensado que estabas muerta, la piedra jamás se hubiera ido con ella, por eso lo hizo, era nuestra esperanza de salir, ahora el esta lleno de odio, tal vez tu puedas ayudarlo a que eso cambie

- Y que esperas lograr contándome todo esto, sabes que no habrá nada que pueda hacer

- No se, solo creí que debía venir, fue un error, soy demasiado impulsiva pero es algo que remediare 

Sin decir una palabra mas se alejo de Nabiki, la estaba esperando Soran, pronto se subió a el, emprendiendo el vuelo, no tardaron mucho en perderse por los cielos, dejando a una chica confundida y a la vez decidida, confundida por que no sabia como sentirse en esta situación, pero estaba decidida, ya sabia lo que debía de hacer y a quien apoyar, y no seria a el, después de todo lo que le había echo no podía hacerlo, pero en momentos su corazón le decía que había otro método, solo que aun no sabia cual

Frustrada, Erika regresa, no dice una sola palabra, se arrepiente desde el mismo instante en que se le ocurrió la idea, por favor, que era lo que pretendía lograr, ni ella misma lo sabia, pero pensó que seria mejor decírselo, ahora cuando su hermano se entere si que se va armar una, no podía arriesgarse mas, de ahora en adelante tendría mas cuidado, esto le pasa por ser tan impulsiva, pero no hay nada que una buena noche de sueño no pueda curar, al menos eso decía ella, como extrañaría esa cama del siglo XV, al menos ya tenia su cuerpo con que dormir, pero no una cama suave en que hacerlo, pero hay que verle el lado positivo, después de todo la cama anterior le gastaba demasiadas energías

- Ranma deja de dormirte – le recrimina su prometida, ya se encontraban en el valle y faltaba poco para el amanecer

- No es mi culpa, es muy temprano y no he desayunado – reprocha el joven artista marcial, quien consideraba la comida como algo sagrado

- Tal vez hubieras desayunado si te levantaras mas temprano

- Ya dejen de discutir – interviene Nabiki – falta poco para que salga el sol

- Tu crees que cuando eso pase se mostrara el camino – pregunta Ranma – me parece muy simple

- A pesar de ser objetos tan importantes no les colocan mucha vigilancia

- En eso tienes razón Akane – contesta Karen que se acerca al grupo – es muy fácil, yo también esperaba que estuviera mejor escondida, pero este valle tiene la fama de ser peligroso, nadie se acerca a este lugar

- Aun así es muy fácil – Ranma bosteza – que sueño, por que tenemos que estar aquí tan temprano

- Solo se puede abrir la puerta con los primeros rayos del sol, no antes ni después – les contesta Karen – y cuando veamos la puerta esta solo se podrá abrir con la llave que tiene Alex

No había un ejercito, además de ellos solo estaban de 15 a 20 personas mas, los de mas confianza, bien armados, no sabían pero presentían que podría haber un pleito por el control de la gema, la intención de los antiguos príncipes del reino rival, o del ex reino, aunque creían que estaban tomando demasiadas precauciones para enfrentar a tan solo dos muchachos. Pero en algo no se equivocaban y es que, efectivamente, Erika los observaba a la distancia, el valle estaba rodeado de montañas, por lo que tenia como ocultarse y también sus compañeros

- Tengo sueño, por que teníamos que venir tan temprano – protesta Erika 

- Si hubieras dormido anoche en lugar de salir a dar un paseo no tendrías tanto sueño – le recrimina el lobo

- Ya Ren, y como sabes que salí de paseo – pero él le contesta con una mirada – olvídalo, pero como puedo tener sueño si mi cuerpo a dormido por una década

- Todas las funciones estaban paralizadas – le contesta Ren – es lógico que ahora que están activas sea tan vulnerable como antes

- De todos modos, no entiendo como mi hermano se entero que estarían aquí – dice mientras observa a la pequeña excursión

- Tenemos espías en el castillo, los seres pequeños tienen sus ventajas, pero casi ni te levantas el tuvo prácticamente que tirarte de la cama

- Bueno, ya, soy dormilona – y luego agrega - sabes que casi todos me tratan con gran respeto 

- Si – dice tranquilamente el lobo – casi todos, pero para mi eres una pequeña, no una princesa

- A mi hermano si lo tratas con mucho respeto y el es solo un poco mayor que yo

- Eso es otra historia, el es mucho mas maduro – y luego agrega cambiando de tema - sabes por que el te mando a ti

- Claro, yo casi me e recobrado y el todavía le falta, y además que tiene que aprender a usa la piedra familiar, conociéndolo no importa lo que pase, estará listo mañana al medio día, aunque se arriesgue a si mimo – agrego en un suspiro – recuerda Ren, no vamos a matar a nadie, solo vamos por la piedra, recuérdaselo a los demás, los que morirán solo serán 3 personas, no mas

- Pues dudo que ellos no nos quieran matar, para ellos somos bestias salvajes, de todos modos no te preocupes, aunque somos casi igual en numero somos mas fuertes y ágiles, además tenemos tus poderes y los de Soran

- Es un milagro que estén trabajando juntos, nunca se han llevado bien

- Los lobos y los dragones no se llevan, es una lastima que no pueda traer al resto de los dragones, pero con nosotros será suficiente

- Los dragones estarán en el próximo ataque, los va a guiar mi hermano, este lo dirijo yo

- Y lo mas seguro fracasemos

- No molestes, ya veras que lo consigo

- Eres muy impetuosa, te apuesto a que pierdes la joya

- Deberías tener mas confianza en mi, no importa, pronto amanecerá dile a los otros que estén listos – el líder de los lobos se aleja de Erika, esta solo observa a los integrantes de la excursión, y espera cuando ellos abran la entrada, no había otra forma, ellos eran los únicos que sabían como llegar a ella

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, se encuentra una hermosa joven, la cual no estaba muy feliz, estaba muy enojada, casi al punto de la desesperación, había intentado todos los medios que conocía y aun así no lo había logrado, Ranma había desaparecido hace 4 meses aproximadamente y aun no tenia noticias de el, casi al punto de acosar a cualquiera que le diera un indicio acerca de su paradero, pero nada, ni siquiera Ukyo parecía saber donde estaba y ella había sido la ultima en tener noticias de ellos, pero de pronto desaparecieron como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, esto no era bueno, nada bueno,¿y si Ranma hubiera preferido a Akane en vez de a ella?, era una duda que mataba el corazón de la joven amazona, el solo pensarlo era como una daga se incrustara en su corazón, pero no podía ser, Ranma podía ser muy irresponsable pero no desaparecería sin decir a nadie a donde iría, ¿y si Akane lo rapto?, era otra alternativa, en todo caso ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, lo encontraría aunque tuviera que darle la vuelta al mundo

El restaurante estaba por cerrar, el ultimo cliente acababa de marcarse, era lo que la amazona tanto esperaba, ahora estaba libre para seguir buscando información – "lastima que hermana de chica violenta desaparecer, era usurera pero muy efectiva para dar información"

- Ya me voy Abuela – dice Shampoo ya en la puerta del restaurante

- Aun no te rindes – responde la abuela sin siquiera voltear - dudo que encuentres algo en esta ciudad

- Shampoo intentar, si esta vez no lograr, entonces Shampoo viajar, pero encontrare a airen

- Y donde piensas buscar esta vez

- Ir a casa de chica de la espátula, después no se 

- Esta bien, pero antes – dirige su mirada al restaurante donde Mousse estaba terminando de lavar los platos – Mousse, acompaña a Shampoo – dice ante la sorpresa de uno el enfado del otro

- Yo, acompañarla, claro, será un placer – dice con ojos de estrellas – "tal vez como Ranma a desaparecido la abuela me vea como un candidato para ser el prometido de Shampoo, esta es mi oportunidad"

- Shampoo no ir con Mousse, ella ira sola – dice Shampoo con enfado apenas contenido

- Mouse te acompañara, tal vez te sea útil, y no reniegues que se por que hago las cosas

No de muy buen humor Shampoo salió del restaurante, Mousse se sentía en el cielo, parecía que caminaba en una nube, y en un impulso ya común salto para abrazar a su diosa

- Shampoo, por fin después de tanto tiempo el destino permite que estemos juntos – la abraza fuertemente pero en eso siente algo extraño – Shampoo estas mas baja, y has engordado – casi de inmediato se da cuenta de otro detalle – Shampoo debes darte un baño, apestas

Mientras tanto la joven amazona lo observa a cierta distancia, no sabia si sentir lastima, o golpearlo por idiota, ¿qué no era capaz de diferenciarla de un barril de basura?, ¿cómo se suponía que el podía ayudarla a buscar a Ranma?, definitivamente su abuela debía de estar equivocada, así que opto por simplemente darse la vuelta y emprender su camino, a este paso el chico tardaría un poco en darse cuenta del error

Mientras tanto en U-chan, Ukyo acababa de cerrar el restaurante, Subasa se encargaba de limpiar las mesas, la chica se sienta en una de las mesas y deja llevar por sus pensamientos, todo había estado demasiado tranquilo desde que ellos habían partido, demasiado para su gusto, la ciudad parecía tan gris, falta de emoción, sin vida, antes todo estaba envuelto en un aire de magia (con todas los encantos y brujerías que les echaban a los pobres), las peleas continuas daban un aire de actividad incansable, las locuras, nunca se sabia lo que pasaría el día siguiente, ahora todo era tan aburrido, demasiado para su gusto

No había tenido noticias de ellos desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué?, Ranma le prometió que mantendrían el contacto y lo ultimo que supo de ellos fue una carta que recibió hace mucho, la fecha indicaba que había sido enviada una semana después de que partieron, y luego nada, ¿por qué? Se seguía preguntando, y si algo les paso, parecía muy probable, que otra explicación habría, ¿y si se fugaron? - ella sacudió su cabeza como tratando de sacar ese pensamiento - no podía ser, por que lo harían, definitivamente Shampoo le estaba llenando la cabeza de tonterías, Akane es su amiga, nunca desaparecería por propia voluntad sin decirle nada

Y pensando en Shampoo, no había dejado de acosarla desde el día en que se entero de lo ocurrido, en busca de cualquier noticia, pero como no había nada termino por aceptar que Ukyo realmente no sabia nada, pero llegaron a un acuerdo, si alguna tiene alguna noticia se lo dirá a la otra de inmediato, trato que estaba segura Shampoo jamás cumpliría, la amazona tiene muchas cualidades pero tratándose de Ranma es realmente una víbora demasiado peligrosa como para tomarlo a la ligera, peor que una fiera

Pero Shampoo no era nada, Kodachi era peor, al menos la amazona contaba con algo de razón y lógica, por lo que podía tratar con ella, pero Kodachi era una autentica loca, no cabía razones en su pensamiento, era difícil saber si era tan irracional solo cuando se trataba de Ranma o era así en todos los aspectos de su vida, se inclinaba mas por lo ultimo, la chica es definitivamente una maniática posesiva, no había día en que no recorriera la ciudad en busca de su adorado, y siempre serraba su búsqueda con broche de oro dándole una "visita" a su restaurante, la que Ukyo premiaba mandándola a volar, lo malo es que Subasa ya estaba cansado de reparar todas las noches el techo, de echo el pobre había pensado en dejar una ventana fácil de abrir y cerrar. Y ahora que lo pensaba se estaba retrasando la visita de ese día, "por que tiene que ser tan necia, debería de ir a un viaje alrededor de Japón para conseguir información" pensaba la joven, pero claro, Kodachi nunca iría una excursión si no eras en un transporte de lujo, por lo que mando al pobre de Sasuke, pobre, al menos se libro de Kuno

Y que paso con Kuno, pues acuso al hechicero Saotome de haber robado a la chica de cabellos de fuego junto con su adorable Akane, y que las a de tener secuestradas en alguna montaña oscura, donde las hechizaría para que ambas se olvidaran de el, el muy iluso todavía no piensa que tiene esperanzas con ellas sino que las tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. Por lo que tenia que rescatar a las débiles e inocentes doncellas, así que cuando Kodachi ordeno a Sasuke que emprendiera un viaje por todo Japón, y el mundo si es necesario, en busca de Ranma. Pues Kuno, en un afán de encontrar a las chicas, (y no quedarse sin su sirviente sino en pobre se muere, no sabe hacer nada solo), decidió acompañarlo, el problema es que Kuno no era de los que viajan con pocos utensilios por lo que al salir el bulto de las cosas cubrían el patio, apenas se podía divisar el pobre Sasuke entre todo ese equipaje, y hasta la fecha no han tenido ninguna noticia de parte de ellos, y realmente no tenia mucha esperanza en ellos

Haposai se quedo a vivir en el dojo, junto con Genma y Nodoka, después de lo ocurrido se decidió que lo ultimo que hubiera deseado el señor Tendo era que su dojo se descuidara, o que quedara abandonado, por lo que Nodoka se ofreció a dar mantenimiento a las instalaciones, para el sufrimiento de Genma, Haposai siguió robando ropa intima, pero parecía que ya no disfrutaba tanto como lo hacia antes, en cierta forma pelear todos los días contra Ranma y Akane le daban cierta satisfacción al anciano, ahora era demasiado fácil para su gusto, pero aun así no dejaba esa maña, y ella sola no había alcanzado a detenerlo, pero se las pagaría, un dia de estos pondrá una trampa en los vestidores que SI dará resultado, pues el le había esquivado y burlado todas las que ella le había puesto anteriormente, y pelear directamente era todo un fracaso, el se limitaba a burlarse, esquivarla o peor aun, usarla para conseguir mas energía, pero era la única en el colegio que podía pelear contra el, por lo que no debía de rendirse

- Ukyo no te vas a acostar – la pregunta del ¿joven? Despertó a la chica de sus recuerdos, ya era tarde pero había quedado de hablar con Shampoo, pero no quería decírselo a Subasa, el estaba muy contento con la desaparición y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo los intentos de ambas chicas por conseguir noticias de ellos – Ukyo que pasa, estas bien – pregunto preocupado al ver que la chica no contestaba

- Si, estoy bien, en un momento ire, por que no vas a dormir – le dice la chica mientras le dedica una sonrisa

El chico no estaba muy convencido, sabia que cuando Ukyo se quedaba hasta tarde era cuando buscaba información o alguna noticia del paradero de Ranma, y eso lo hacia morirse de celos, que tenia ese Ranma, por que todas las chicas parecían interesadas en el, que tiene de especial, para el Saotome solo era un chico fuerte con un orgullo extremadamente desarrollado, pero Ukyo le volvió a sonreír y con un gesto le indico que no se preocupara, el nunca podría negarle nada a la hermosa chica, su sonrisa iluminaba cualquier noche oscura, simplemente era su luz, por lo que se retiro, rogando como todas las noches que Saotome no apareciera

La chica al verse sola de nuevo se perdió entre sus pensamientos, era un pasatiempo que recientemente había adquirido para pasar el tiempo desde que los días en Nerima se volvieron tan aburridos, por suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo por que a los minutos una amazona entraba sigilosamente por la ventana

Parecía un felino, los movimiento de Shampoo eran ágiles y delicados, parecía una sombra en la noche, cuando se lo proponía podía moverse con gran gracia y delicadeza, asiendo que sus movimientos fueran audibles solamente para aquel que tenga entrenados los sentidos, aun sin proponérselo, la chica entraba como un espía el cual no desea ser descubierto, y en realidad Ukyo no entendía la razón, a Shampoo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que la vieran visitando el Uchan, a Ukyo tampoco, una vez Shampoo le contó que era parte de el entrenamiento como amazona, y la verdad sonaba algo bastante lógico por lo que decidió no preguntar mas

- No tengo ninguna noticia – contesto Ukyo antes de que la amazona formulara la pregunta

- Me imaginaba – contesta tranquilamente la chica gato – Shampoo despedirse, pronto iniciar viaje

- Entonces siempre te vas – Shampoo se sienta en frente de la Ukyo 

Ambas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del restaurante, el lugar estaba iluminada solo por una luz tenue, por lo que estaba bastante oscuro, apenas había suficiente luz para reconocerse, pero eso no les importaba a ninguna de las dos, eran artistas marciales, y una de las principales reglas era en el arte era no fiarse completamente de la vista. Ambas sabían lo que pasaría, si no llegaba nada para ese día entonces se tomarían medidas realmente drásticas, pero ninguna de las dos sabia como comenzar

- Por donde piensas empezar a buscar – pregunta Ukyo sin mucha emoción, casi sin interés, sabia bien la respuesta

- No saber, pero Shampoo no darse por vencida, Shampoo encontrar a Airen 

- Aun así, no tenemos nada, piénsalo, es como si se los hubiera trabado la tierra, Kuno no a podido encontrar nada

- El ser un inútil – murmura Shampoo, ella tampoco tenia puestas sus esperanzas en los hermanos Kuno – Shampoo deber irse, Shampoo prometio seguir a prometido, no importa si ir hasta el fin del mundo

- Aun así quedamos en la misma – una idea cruza la mente de la Ukyo – Shampoo, tu sabes algo de brujería verdad

- Saber algo de magia, por que chica de espátula interesar – pregunto algo intrigada

- Como que por que, no conoces algún hechizo, embrujo, poción, no se, algo que ayude a encontrarlo

- No se – la joven amazonas trata de recordar, pero no se le ocurre nada, ya había pensado en algo así con anterioridad pero de manera muy superficial, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había intentado – tal vez si buscar, algo encontrar, pero bisabuela decir que ser peligroso, no querer que Shampoo tratar

- No sabes de nada, debe de haber algo que no sea arriesgado – pregunta con desesperación, parecía que la magia seria su ultima oportunidad – tal vez algún conocido sepa

- Único conocido es bisabuela, y ella no querer – dice para la desilusión de Ukyo, la cual estaba perdiendo esperanzas

- Lastima, si tan solo hubiera una forma – y con una sonrisa de burla casi con sarcasmo – por ejemplo – dijo tomando un plato – con solo tomar este plato y decir, Ho plato sagrado llévame a donde se encuentra Ranma – y termino con una gran carcajada – pero por supuesto es imposible – dijo volteando a ver a Shampoo pero ella no le respondía, paresia que se había quedado ida viendo el plato de Ukyo sostenía en sus manos – Shampoo estas bien 

- CLARO, ESO ES – grita la amazona con alegría, asustando a su acompañante – por que no pensarlo antes, ser tan fácil

- Shampoo que pasa, se te a ocurrido algo – dice con igual emoción, presentía que podía ser algo bueno 

- Si, hay manera fácil de encontrar a airen no importa donde este, y mejor, poder llegar a el

- Y como piensas hacerlo

- Chica de espátula deber seguirme, ahora a recuperarlo de viejo pervertido

- Recuperar el que

- El espejo griego – termina la chica con alegría, el espejo griego podía ser su ultima esperanza

Diez minutos mas tarde, en el mismo lugar, alguien toca la puerta del Uchan, el eco parecía retumbar en todo el restauran, el cual no había nadie que abriera la puerta, excepto un muy somnoliento Subasa, al cual no le cayo muy en gracia el inesperado visitante, a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo en brazos de Morfeo el sueño si era placentero, así que no con muchos ánimos abre la puerta del restaurante para encontrarse con Mousse, el cual saluda muy amablemente

- buenas noches Subasa – el chico pato lanza una mirada rápida al restaurante – disculpa, ¿dónde esta Shampoo? 

- ¿Shampoo?, no se, ¿por qué? – pregunta ya temiendo la respuesta

- Ella dijo que vendría a este lugar, se supone que yo la acompañaría pero.... tuve un retraso – termina de manera nerviosa al recordar el vergonzoso incidente - ¿dónde esta Ukyo?

- No se, debería estar en su cuarto pero lo mas seguro es que allá salido – se presento entre ambos un pequeño silencio, no sabían donde estaban sus amadas pero presentían lo que estarían asiendo, no se necesitaba mucha imaginación, finalmente Subasa se decide a romper el silencio - ¿quieres pasar?

- Si, gracias 

Mousse se sienta en la barra, mientras Subasa le ofrece una bebida, el chico pato acepta en un gesto casi autónomo, otro momento de silencio se apodera del lugar, simplemente estaban ahí, sin decir nada, pero a simple vista cualquiera pensaría que son dos compañeros de infortunio, y la verdad eso eran, desde la desaparición de su rival todo era diferente, ellos esperaban tener una oportunidad con sus respectivas doncellas, pero no solo eso no se había presentado, sino que ellas los llegaron a ignorar casi a su totalidad, no es que no les hablaran, si hasta parecían mas amables, y ese era el problema, ellos no eran especiales ante los ojos de ellas, si es cierto les gritaban, los echaban y algunas veces los insultaban, mas Shampoo que Ukyo, ahora parecía que no les interesara, Mousse podía hacerlo que quisiera y Shampoo no le decía nada, excepto si es algo con el trabajo, por que si no lo realizaba el problema no seria la joven amazona sino su querida bisabuela, que de débil y delicada no tenia nada, y tolerancia mucho menos. 

Antes la vida era mas sencilla, pelear es mucho mas fácil, echar la culpa a Ranma era una solución muy tranquila, pero ahora el no esta, y parece que toda la ciudad siente su ausencia, aunque mas de alguno agrádese esta calma, en especial la escuela Furinkan que los uncios problemas que ha tenido es con el ladrón de ropa intima, ahora había un pequeño dilema, si desear que el volviera para que las cosas fueran como antes, o esperar y tal vez la situación mejore con el tiempo

- Shampoo planea partir mañana – rompió el silencio Mousse

- A buscar a Ranma – le termina Subasa – Ukyo no tiene planes de salir de la ciudad pero a este paso creo que lo hará pronto – voltea a ver a su compañero - ¿la acompañaras?

- No creo que quiera, lo mas seguro ira sola

- La abuela que dice

- Nada, que le va a decir, ya la había retenido por mucho tiempo – el tono de voz del chico era tranquilo, resignado, como aquel que esta ante una verdad inevitable 

- Ya te has resignado – se atrevió a preguntar Subasa

- ¿A perderla?, nunca la tuve y tengo que hacerme a la idea, por mucho tiempo he estado detrás de ella, la seguí por toda China y Japón mientras ella buscaba a Saotome, y nada me a funcionado

- Pero aun no pierdes las esperanzas – dice el chico, reconociendo en las palabras del otro su propio dolor – aun la sigues

- Y lo haría por el resto del mundo con solo saber que tengo una mínima esperanza – un suspiro de resignación se escucha de los labios del joven para luego agregar – y lo mas seguro por menos aun, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, las esperanzas las he perdido casi todas, pero aun así mi imaginación me provoca pequeños rayos de luz y creo que estoy cerca, pero algo pasa y poom, nada, solo una ilusión, como la de hace un rato (recordando el incidente en el Nekoken) – Subasa lo queda bien con un gran signo de interrogación – no importa yo me entiendo – dice no queriendo dar explicaciones

- Si, entiendo 

De nuevo el silencio, pero esta vez este es cortado por el sonido de una fuerte explosión, no muy lejos de ahí, ambos jóvenes salen a averiguar que ocurre, con gran agilidad (o mejor dicho naturalidad, por que para ellos ya es costumbre) suben al techo del Uchan, desde ahí se podía apreciar claramente la fuente de la explosión, el escándalo era producido por tres personas que ellos conocían muy bien

- VUELVA AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO – grita una de las chicas

- Ya les dije que esto es mío, y nadie me quita nada y menos unas jovencitas – Haposai se para de repente, la distancia entre el y las chicas era apenas de 7 metro cuando mucho - aunque podría reconsiderar el prestárselos si a cambio que ustedes bellas jovencitas aceptaran modelar para mi – dice con un gesto muy particular de el, lo que hace enfadar mas a las chicas

- COMO SE LE OCURRE, NUNCA

- UNA AMAZONA JAMAS REVAJARSE, MENOS ANTE UN ANCIANO ATREVIDO 

- De acuerdo, entonces no podrán tener el espejo – dice Haposai mostrando el espejo griego, el cual tenia unas rajaduras, las cuales habían sido pegadas para que pudiera servir de nuevo 

- Entonces tendremos que quitárselo – dice Ukyo con firmeza, mientras la amazona se acerca a Haposai como un tigre dispuesto a caer sobre su presa

- Y creen que unas niñas me podrán detener, les falta mucha experiencia todavía para lograr una décima parte de mi poder

Las chicas ni lo escuchaban, solo se concentraban en conseguir el preciado objeto, el cual el pequeño anciano sostenía es sus manos, ambas habían ido a la habitación de Haposai para robarle el espejo, como el no se encontraba decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad, el espejo fue fácil de localizar pero cuando se lo iban a llevar llego Haposai con un gran bulto (botín, o ropa intima que había robado) y al percatarse de las intenciones de ambas jóvenes empezó una lucha encarnizada por recuperar el espejo, por que el se las quito casi de inmediato, al punto de lanzar una que otra Hapodaikarin, las cuales las chicas habían esquivado con éxito

A la excursión se les unió Mousse y Subasa, quienes aunque no entendían que era lo que las chicas querían, si sabían que ellas querían atrapar al enano, y ellos con gusto les ayudarían 

A unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar, para ser mas precisos en un pequeño parque, un joven acampa bajo las estrellas, mientras sus pensamientos se pierden en su amada, puede ver como las estrellas trazan una línea formando una figura inmensa en el cielo el rostro de su doncella, y mientras espera el momento en que se volverán a encontrar le escribe una carta la cual es seguro que jamás entregara por propia voluntad

- Querida Akane, me encuentro en estos momentos en Okinawa, no sabes las ansias que tengo de ver tu hermoso rostro, tu figura de marfil, mi perfecta diosa, eres la musa que inspira mi camino – queda viendo lo que ha escrito para luego hacer trocitos el pobre papel – no, eso no, no le va a gustar, tengo que hacer algo mejor, haber querida Akane en estos momento me encuentro cruzando la ciudad de Okinawa, ¿o será Kyoto? – vuelve a romper el papel – esto no sirve, quizás si uno el resto de las cartas que guarde y ago una sola sea mejor 

En eso unos gritos se dejan escuchar, era un gran alboroto, pero el joven apenas alcanza a levantar la cabeza para ver de donde provenía cuando un anciano de escasa estatura había usado su cabeza como trampolín dejándolo pegado en el suelo, estaba a punto de reclamar al agresor cuando los pues de una amazona lo regresan al suelo, seguido de Mousse y por ultimo Subasa, así que para esas alturas el chico perdido estaba realmente furioso

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO – pero nadie lo escuchaba, apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar un "alto", "deme eso viejo tramposo", "no importa cuantos sean nunca lograran alcanzarme", estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando una voz lo detuvo

- Ryoga, que sorpresa, no te había visto en mucho tiempo

- Si, es que estuve de viaje – contesta nerviosamente a la joven de los Okonomiyakis, por no decir que se había perdido – que esta pasando 

- Te lo diré en el camino, si no corremos nos dejaran atrás – dice la chica mientras emprende el camino – Haposai tiene un objeto que Shampoo y yo deseamos recuperar, por eso lo estamos siguiendo

- Y desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Shampoo – pregunta mientras trata de seguir el paso a la chica, el es mas rápido que ella y si se descuida puede perderla de vista y eso es otro mes para poder regresar, si no es que mas

- Desde que Ranma desapareció, no es tan irracional cuando la llegas a tratar, es hasta agradable – contesta la chica con naturalidad, pero a Ryoga le cae la noticia de sorpresa, después de todo no había puesto un pie en Nerima desde aquel incidente

- Que fue lo que paso con Ranma – y luego se percata de otro detalle, por lo que para su carrera y sujeta la mano de la joven asiendo que esta se detuviera bruscamente.

- Oye, ten mas cuidado

- Que ha pasado con Akane, donde esta ella – pregunta con desesperación

- Ella también desapareció – dice mientras se zafa del agarre del joven – pero el espejo que Haposai tiene en su poder puede ser la clave para encontrarlos, dice Shampoo que puede encontrar cualquier persona o lugar

- El espejo griego – dice mas para si que para ella

- Ya lo conocías

- Se de el, o mejor dicho una vez Akane me lo menciono, entonces, si el lo tiene, tendremos que quitárselo, hay que darnos prisa – entonces el la toma entre sus brazos para cargarla, ante la cara de asombro de la chica

- Oye, que haces

- De esta manera los alcanzaremos mas rápido – dice con toda tranquilidad

- Pero te perderás

- No si me guió por el sonido, con el escándalo que hacen no será difícil, sujétate bien 

Pronto lograron alcanzarlos, lo cual dio inicio a una guerra campal, Haposai se divertía como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo, cada joven se lanzaba con lo mejor de sus habilidades y aun así no lograban tocarlo, pero ante un impulso de soberbia baja la guardia para presumir a los jóvenes de la diferencia entre sus habilidades, que no noto cuando Ryoga salta detrás de el quitándole el preciado espejo de las manos, lo cual no agrado mucho a Haposai, Shampoo aprovechando que había bajado la guardia y no la estaba vigilando usa uno de sus bomborines para mandar al anciano un boleto de ida al cielo de Nerima. Por fin habían recuperado el espejo

- Muy bien chicos, lo logramos – grita con felicidad Ukyo, mientras Ryoga sostenía el espejo – y ahora que hacemos con el – pregunta a Shampoo

- Llevarlo a restaurante, necesitar cebollas para que espejo funcionar

- ¿Cebollas? – se extraño la chica, Mousse se adelanta a explicarle, el ya había reconocido el espejo

- Para que el espejo funcione alguien debe derramar algunas lagrimas en el espejo y decir donde o **con quien **desea estar – dijo remarcando el con quien, ya sabia por que las chicas habían hecho todo ese ajetreo, pero aunque lo hubiera sabio antes, igual le hubiera ayudado 

- Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí – advierte Subasa – podemos llamar la atención, o llamar la mala suerte

- No creo que pase nada – dice Ukyo, pero sus afirmaciones se cortan al ver un gato gigante por las calles

- Vengo buscando esposa – dirigiéndose a Ukyo – usted bella dama le gustaria ser mi esposa

- PERO QUE SE CREE – contesta muy enojada la chica

- Eso es un no – pregunta contristes el gato

- CLARO QUE ES NO, NI SE ME ACERQUE

- Que es todo ese ruido – dice una voz desde el muro – quien se atreve a venir a molestar cerca de la propiedad de la gran Kodachi la rosa negra jo jo jo

- Dejen dormir espíritus, largo – se ve a un Gosumguky clavando muñecos en los árboles, aunque pronto se da en el dedo con el martillo

- Muchachos rebeldes que es todo ese escándalo – dice la voz de una niña, la cual sostiene una moneda en la mano – les absorberé la energía por rebeldes

- Espere un momento profesora - dice una voz atrás – primero déjeme cortarles la cabellera, tienen el cabello demasiado largo – dice un hombre con camisa hawaiana y una palmera en la cabeza, con dos tijeras de rasurar una en cada mano

- Oigan, esto parece complot – dice Ukyo, al ver que prácticamente estaban rodeados – vamos rápido a mi casa – dice con desesperación, no quería quedarse mas en ese lugar

- Me parece muy bien – secunda Ryoga 

En cuestión de segundos los 5 chicos corren a toda velocidad de regreso al Uchan dejando atrás a los demás, una vez llegando al restaurante cierran bien las puertas, no valla a ser que alguien se cuele, Ukyo toma unas cebollas de la cocina, el espejo es depositado en el centro de una mesa, todos están parados formando un circulo alrededor del espejo

- Y bien, quien va a ir – se aventuro a preguntar Ukyo – por que a estas alturas todos deben de saber para que necesitábamos el espejo – los demás solo hicieron un movimiento afirmativo

- Shampoo ir, Shampoo ser quien tubo la idea – dice con firmeza la amazona, aunque esto no alegra mucho a Ukyo, no la dejaría partir sola

- Todos podemos ir – replica Mousse, quien aunque no le agrada la idea de ir a buscar a su rival tampoco dejar que Shampoo lo haga sola – si todos estamos juntos entonces el espejo nos llevara

- Entonces no hay ningún problema – dice felizmente Ukyo – vamos todos están de acuerdo, después de todo Akane y Ranma son nuestros amigos – voltea a ver a todos algunos no muy conformes, en especial Subasa, pero accede a ir, tampoco dejaría a Ukyo sola

- Entonces darnos prisa – dice Shampoo al fin, toma la cebolla y se la restriega en el ojo, logrando que lagrimas salgan de ellos, algunas caen en el espejo griego – llévanos donde Ranma – dice Shampoo con gran firmeza, pronto una luz proveniente del espejo envuelve a los cinco jóvenes 

Por fin el sol estaba saliendo, sus rayos se filtraban por entre las hendiduras de la montaña, en un momento daban la impresión de mostrar un camino en línea recta, hasta indicar un lugar en particular, una formación de rocas, una de ellas, la que estaba mas al fondo, era mas pequeña que las demás, las cuales parecían una especie de mini pilares, mini por que apenas llegaban al metro y medio de altura, la pequeña debía de tener 70 cm , en el centro se miraba la figura de un sol, formado por barios picos.

Todos los miembros de la excursión avanzaban lentamente al sitio indicado, Erika observaba desde lejos con gran interés, mientras Ren daba la orden para reagrupar a la manada. Alex iba a la cabeza, saca ante la mirada de todos un amuleto, de igual forma y tamaño que el de la piedra, lo coloca comprobando que encajaban a la perfección, esa era la llave para abrir la puerta, pronto mueve la llave, un poco a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, parecía que estuviera abriendo una caja fuerte con una combinación, cuando dio la ultima vuelta dejo la llave en su sitio y dio unos pasos atrás, los demás lo imitaron, esperando a que algo pasara.

Por un momento nada paso, pero repentinamente el lugar empieza a temblar, y de la montaña se abren gigantescas puertas, el sistema que abre y cierra las puertas funcionaba bastante bien a pesar de los años de inactividad, o mejor dicho siglos, aunque lo que mas sorprende al grupo es el interior 

El techo era recto, sostenido por gigantescas columnas de mármol, muy parecido al estilo griego, el piso era echo con un material parecido al cemento, pero de un color negro brillante, se notaba su brillo a pesar de la cantidad de polvo que poseia, que mas parecía un segundo piso, al lado de cada columna habían esculturas talladas en piedra, tenían la forma de guerrero

- Son los guardianes del lugar – le dice Karen a Akane, al notar el interés que tenia ella en las figuras de piedra

- Son increíblemente reales, si no fuera por el color – dice Akane

- Parecerían de carne y hueso verdad – le corta Erika – si, se confunden con facilidad, antes era un arte, pero se dice que están embrujadas, así que ten cuidado – las palabras de Karen estremecen a Akane, quien inconscientemente se acerca mas a su prometido

- No me digas que te la creíste – se burla Ranma – han de ser mentiras

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Ranma – le contesta tranquilamente Nabiki – estatuas maldecidas no seria lo mas raro en la lista de todo lo que has visto

Después de dar su opinión Nabiki se adelanta a los tres jóvenes, Karen, que era la menor del grupo, se queda viendo un tanto extrañada a la pareja, tratando de adivinar a que se refería Nabiki, pero esta vez no vio nada, a veces ella tiene el poder de ver algunas imágenes de lo que la gente piensa, adivinar sus pensamientos, pero son ideas vagas, pero tenia que admitir que su poder se estaba desarrollando con mayor rapidez o presentándose mas seguido. Aunque eso no era algo que le importara mucho con tal de que nadie se enterara, en su caso este poder era mas una maldición que un don, si alguien se llegaba a enterar - a parte de Alex claro, que es el único que lo sabia y la apoyaba - se metería en grandes problemas, en el menor de los casos la tratarían de fenómeno, y lo peor, pues a sabido casos de gente que acusan de brujería y los han mandado al exilio, trato de no pensar en eso y seguir su camino

No bien había dado otro paso cuando se volteo repentinamente, pero no había nada, era extraño, podría jurar que sintió algo afuera, pero eso era imposible, ella no podía sentir presencias, tal vez leer la mente pero sentir no podía, así que decidió olvidar el asunto y se apresuro para colocarse justo al lado del dueño de su corazón, de su amor de la infancia, de acuerdo, podía ser ella un poco cursi pero apenas tenia 14 años y realmente se había enamorado del heredero al trono desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo malo es que el siempre la miro como una niña pequeña, casi una hermanita, pero como no hay mujeres jóvenes en el palacio así que no tenia competencia, por lo que se sentía feliz, lo tenia para ella

- Que estas pensando, seguro alguna travesura – le pregunta el chico al ver la expresión de alegría de Karen 

- en nada, y por que tiene que ser una travesura – dice en tono ofendido

- Por que cada vez que pones esa cara es que estas pensando algo malo, a ver que locura te inventas esta vez

- Oye, no seas malo, no soy traviesa

- Y quien metió las ranas atrás del salón del trono el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños del rey

- Eso fue un pequeño accidente, se me habían olvidado – trata de defenderse

- Y el panal de abejas que le pegaste en el vestido a la condesa

- Era una antipática, se lo merecía

- ¿y que fue lo que te hizo?, jamás me lo contaste

- Y nunca lo haré – "esa coqueta, pero me libre de ella, como se atreve a andar tras** mi** príncipe, el es solo mío"

- Y la vez en que quisiste hacer fuegos artificiales con el motor de las naves

- No sabia que explotaban de esa manera, como iba saber que se incendiaria todo el hangar

- Y la vez

- Ya, esta bien, soy un poco inquieta, pero es que me aburro mucho en palacio, yo quisiera – pero nota que el se detiene de repente – que pasa – pero al mirar al frente descubre la razón

Se encontraban justo al frente del altar de la piedra del tiempo, es cual era de oro adornado con joyas, a cada lado una figura de un guerrero sosteniendo una lanza, cada uno, custodiando el tesoro, Karen los observo con detenimiento, a diferencia de las demás estas si parecían estar vivas, incluso juraría que los ojos de las estatuas brillaron casi como si la estuvieran viendo, lo que la hizo estremecerse, parecía como si la amenazaran, era una mirada hipnotizante que la izo retroceder

- que sucede Karen – le pregunta Alex extraño por el comportamiento de la chica, esta al escuchar la voz del chico parece que sale del trance en el cual se encontraba, voltea a ver a las estatuas pero el brillo en los ojos había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado – Karen, que pasa, estas bien 

- Si, estoy bien – contesta aun un poco nerviosa – solo que esas estatuas, no me agradan

- No me digas que ya te creíste la historia de la maldición, y de que ellas comen vivos a los intrusos que pasan – dice con burla, la chica solo se estremeció

- Lo ultimo no me lo sabia, ¿es verdad? – pregunta un tanto dudosa, no vaya a ser que le este jugando una broma por que en ese momento ella le creería cualquier cosa

- Si – dice con seriedad, el no es de los que acostumbran hacer bromas – pero son solo leyendas, no te preocupes, lo que si debe de preocuparnos es sacar la piedra antes de que algo inesperado pase 

El joven príncipe se acerca al altar pero de la nada una lanza se incrusta en el suelo cerrando, todos voltean rápidamente en una pose defensiva para identificar al agresor, a pesar de que les habían dado datos de cómo seria su enemigo no se evito que una ola de asombro y burla inundara el salón, era una chica de 16 años, de largos cabellos azulados, unos hermosos ojos entre azul y violeta, lo que mas daba confianza a los soldados era su sonrisa, parecía un ser tan frágil e indefenso, tan dulce, pero Alex sabia que no debía subestimar al enemigo, y esa chica podía ser muy peligrosa

Para Karen verla era muy extraño, por un momento su corazón salto, se sentía extraña, era como si la conociera y al mismo tiempo era una extraña, por que, no lo entendía. Para Ranma, Akane y Nabiki la aparición de la chica no fue nada nuevo, ya se la esperaban, a habían visto antes, sabían lo que antes podía hacer y parecía que se había vuelto mas fuerte, Akane se acerca a Ranma para decirle algo en voz baja

- Esta vez voy a pelear – le dice con firmeza – no quiero que me defiendas te quedo claro

- Como si me interesara – trata de ignorarla Ranma

- Hablo en serio Ranma, quiero que me lo prometas – el la voltea a ver, esta vez su expresión mostraba seriedad, pero sabia que esto era importante para Akane

- Si no puedes cuidarte tendré que romper mi promesa, esta claro

- Si – dice Akane con gran alegría, solo esperaba que el cumpliera el trato, por lo que simplemente toma una pose defensiva

Erika solo los observa, algunos se miraban tan confiados, su plan estaba dando resultado, la mayoría eran unos machistas que no se les ocurriría jamás que una mujer, mas siendo tan joven, pudiera ser alguna amenaza para ellos, logra distinguir entre los presentes a tres que ella bien conocía, pero no dijo nada, sabia que ellos estarían de parte del reino rival, y no los culpaba, ellos eran inocentes en esta guerra, finalmente su mirada se centra en un joven, de cuanto, 19, 20 años no era muy buena para calcular edades, pero tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego, y sus ojos tenían una mirada fija y serena, seria un digno adversario para ella.

- Disculpen la intromisión – se aventuro a decir al fin la recién llegada – pero necesito llevarme esa piedra – Alex no dijo nada, pero uno de sus hombres se le adelanto

- Lo siento pequeña, pero no puedes llevártela, hemos venido especialmente por ella, y no creo que una niña como tu quiera luchar por ella

- Luchar por ella – repite Erika divertida – eso suena un reto, eso quiere decir que si les gano puedo llevarme la piedra y no será un robo, siendo así 

La chica voltea, y da un fuerte silbido, el cual se escucha en todo el lugar, un dragón aparece en la entrada, el cual la chica se apresura a montar, y detrás de el un grupo de lobos que se disponían a atacar

- como ven, ustedes tienen su ejercito y yo el mío – dice ante la mirada de asombro general, esos lobitos no se miraban muy mansos que digamos – que comience el juego

los lobos se lanzan sobre los asustados guardias, tratando de ahuyentarlos, Ranma y Akane se preparan para la pelea, mientras Alex saca una especie de pistola láser, Karen decide desenfundar su espada para atacar a sus adversarios

- una espada te servirá poco – le reclama Alex – por que no usas el láser

- No quiero lastimarlos, que no vez, no nos están atacando – le señala Karen, Alex observa como las fieras parece que solo buscan desarmar a los cazadores

- Tienes razón, parece que no quieren hacernos daño – dice guardando el arma, sacando también una espada, imitando a Karen – pero no podemos descuidarnos, no dejaremos que se lleven la piedra

- De nada servirá resistirse – Erika se coloca justo en frente de Alex, ahora si parecía una criatura amenazante, sus ojos demostraban firmeza, orgullo y mas aun montada sobre aquel dragón, con una mano se sostenía y con la otra sostenía una lanza similar a la que había lanzado anteriormente – ahora pelea contra mi – dice señalando a Alex 

- Con gusto 

Estaban a punto de enfrentarse, los lobos mantenían muy bien la situación, pero varios estaban cayendo ante Ranma y aunque el no quisiera admitirlo Akane había manejado bastante bien la situación, tenia mayor concentración, mayor agilidad, sus golpes eran fuertes, con un poco mas de entrenamiento y seria tan buena como el, "será mejor que no me descuide" piensa el, desde ahí se podía ver bien la situación, Alex estaría en desventaja si Soran también peleaba, y Erika no usa poder físico sino psíquico, el cual no había utilizado, eso quiere decir que no podía descuidarse de seguro estaba almacenando todo su poder para estallarlo en el momento correcto. Ranma se apresuro para ayudar a Alex cuando de pronto el lugar se ilumino, por un momento todos de paran, la luz apareció justo en frente del altar, lo que pone nerviosos a unos asustados a otros

- La leyenda – grito un soldado – entonces es verdad este sitio esta embrujado

- No digas tonterías – le contesta otro – eso no puede ser

- Y que es eso – señalo otro hombre – ahora nos comerán vivos tal como dicta la tradición a quienes osen entrar aquí

Ranma simplemente se acerco al centro de atención, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla siente como algo le cae en sima, solo alcanzo a ver una mancha color morado pues ese algo lo sujetaba con gran fuerza, pero era algo que el bien conocía

- Airen, por fin encontrar, Shampoo preocupada 

- Suéltame Shampoo que me estas asfixiando – Ranma trata de librarse del abrazo de su prometida, y como siempre con un total fracaso, hay cosas que nunca cambian

- Suéltalo Shampoo, que no oyes – trata de apartarla Ukyo, pero Shampoo no daba su brazo a torcer

- Ranma es solo de Shampoo, Shampoo abrazarlo si ella querer

- Un momento, el es mi prometido 

- Bien entonces trato terminar, Haber encontrado a Ranma – dice Shampoo y para fortuna de Ranma lo suelta para encarar a Ukyo

- Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo, ahora pelearemos y ya sabes el premio

- Un momento, yo no soy ningún objeto, que mi opinión no cuenta

- NO – le contestan ambas al mismo tiempo

- Ho Shampoo, por que peleas por ese ingrato de Saotome, mejor cásate conmigo – dice mientras abraza una columna – Shampoo resistes, estas mas alta

- Shampoo estar aquí, Mousse, idiota – dice mientras le lanza un bomborin al pobre segaton

- Ranma, donde esta Akane, espero que no le aya pasado nada por que si no – dice Ryoga mientras agarra a Ranma de la camisa

- Ya suéltame P-chan, Akane esta allá – dice señalando a la susodicha chica

Akane estaba tan sorprendida que no sabia como reaccionar, nunca se imagino volver a verlos, como habían llegado a ese lugar, no se le ocurría forma, era increíble hasta donde podían llegar las prometidas de Ranma con tal de estar con el, es en ese momento cuando los celos de Akane despertaron, ya llevaba mas de una semana sin sentirlos, y después de todo lo pasado no podía ponerse como loca, pero aun así estaba molesta y es que hay costumbres que no son tan fáciles de quitar 

Todo el lugar se había convertido en un total caos, un poste telefónico se enrollaba alrededor de la pierna de Ukyo pidiéndole que dejara a Saotome, Mousse al darse cuenta de su error corrió a abrazar a la verdadera pero esta lo esquivo, y como atrás había una estatua de piedra, bueno, se imaginan con que se confundió esta vez, mientras Shampoo peleaba con Ukyo y esta se defendía (no es fácil pelear con un poste telefónico enrollado en la pierna). Y Ryoga peleaba contra Ranma por que este le llamo P-chan, cerdo, tocino, y la lista continua

Mientras tanto Akane no perdía de vista su objetivo, en un momento ella mantuvo en raya a las fieras, muchas de ellas heridas por las armas, algunos de los soldados habían escapado, grupo de cobardes, otros habían quedado inconscientes, los años de paz dañan a un guerrero, pero aun así Akane tenia desventaja, sobretodo ante Ren, el cual era demasiado hábil, Karen al notar la desventaja de Akane se separa de Alex para tratar de ayudar a su nueva amiga, amenazando a los lobos con su espada, para su sorpresa ellos se apartaban de ella sin siquiera intentar pelear, hasta ahora ninguno la había atacado, fácilmente llego al lado de Akane, colocándose casi en frente de ella

Ahora era Akane la sorprendida, los lobos no se acercaban, solo formaban un circulo alrededor, ni el que parecía ser el lider de ellos se acercaba, y Akane no creía que estuvieran asustados, aunque fueran animales parecía que fueran guerreros, no se amedrentarían con una espada, se apartaban como con ¿respeto?, no entendía por que pero algo si sabia, y es que esto les podría dar la ventaja

Soran se encuentra peleando contra Alex, quien cada vez le costaba mas evadir los ataques de fuego del mismo, pues Erika (aun montando al dragón) estaba muy ocupada observando el comportamiento de sus compañeros, tampoco entendía lo que pasaba, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Soran cuando un movimiento repentino del príncipe la hace caer a ella, quedando a merced de la espada del contrincante

Todo indicaba la victoria para Alex, los lobos no querían pelear, y el dragón no se acercaría mientras tuviera a su princesa de rehén. Erika al verse arrinconada, en un impulso involuntario desplegó en defensa un fuerte viento que lanzo a su atacante varios metros lejos de ella, el problema es que todo lo demás también, incluyendo las estatuas, el polvo se levanto he inundo todo el lugar, haciendo el aire prácticamente irrespirable, por un momento no se pudo ver nada, Erika trato de llegar a donde estaba Soran y lo monto con gran habilidad, y se dispone a tomar la joya

Poco a poco el viento fue bajando, Akane, Karen y Alex corrieron para tomar el Urin, la piedra del tiempo, antes de que lo hiciera Erika, la cortina de humo se iba bajando poco a poco, pero cuando pudieron ver, la piedra ya no estaba en el altar, alguien la había tomado.

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. recuerdos

The Master of Dreams

Recuerdos 

Alguien se les había adelantado, ¿pero hace un minuto estaba ahí?, Erika no alcanzaba a comprender, tenia que encontrarla, pero cualquiera podía tenerla, Ren se acerca a su protegida

- Erika, es mejor marcharnos 

- Pero, no podemos

- Aprovecha ahora que están distraídos – se le une el dragón – si nos quedamos mas tiempo no será muy ventajoso para nosotros – pero la chica aun no estaba muy decidida, el Urin era un elemento muy importante en sus planes, simplemente no podía

- Tranquila – trato de animarla Ren – esto ya estaba previsto, no nos afectara tanto como crees – ella lo voltea a ver con un gesto de duda, el solo se alejo de ella, con un aullido llama a los lobos, los cuales se alejan de Karen – vamos, es mejor irnos

La chica finalmente accede, consiente de que la retirada significaba el fracaso de la misión, que era lo que mas le dolía, sin duda no se sentía una buena líder, todo hubiera sido diferente si su hermano hubiera sido el que comandara la misión, después de todo Ren tenia razón, es demasiado descuidada, pero después reflexionaría sobre sus errores, ahora lo mas importante era irse

Rápidamente sube a la espalda de Soran, quien emprende el vuelo de inmediato, como por arte de magia los lobos desaparecen, realmente eran muy rápidos cuando se lo proponían, acabando por ese día las confrontaciones

Un BUEN rato después, cuando por fin logran calmar al grupo, y cuando todo se tranquilizo, se procedió la búsqueda de la preciada joya, pero no se encontró nada, simplemente había desaparecido y nadie sabia lo que le había pasado, no es necesario decir que eso afecto el animo de muchos, sobretodo los de Alex, al cual no le agrado haber perdido la joya cuando estaba frente a sus narices, pero como líder del grupo el tenia que mantener la calma, algo muy difícil teniendo en cuenta al nuevo grupo que lleva a su cargo, si antes pensaba que era difícil ahora parecía una tarea imposible, por suerte gracias a la ayuda de Akane, la cual calmo a Ryoga y a Mousse, Karen, que no supo como se las ingenio pero logro calmar a Ukyo y a Shampoo, y Nabiki que de ultimo momento se compadeció y termino de calmar los ánimos de los presentes con falsas promesas, unos sobornos y mas de una extorsión

Ya todos se encontraban de regreso a la capital de Abgan, y la pandilla de Nerima se encontraba ubicada en uno de los salones, y tanto Ranma, Akane y Nabiki estaban terminando de contar su historia, bueno, en realidad fue Akane la que contó la de Nabiki, ya que esta se negaba a hablar mientras no le pagaran la información

- Y como es que lograron llegar hasta aquí – pregunta la menor de las Tendo una vez terminado su relato

- Llegamos aquí gracias al espejo griego – les contesta la joven de los Okonomiyakis – de lo contrario no creo que los pudiéramos encontrar

- ¿El espejo griego? – repite Ranma - ¿cómo lograron quitárselo a ese anciano?, pensé que nunca dejaría que se lo quitaran

- Debió de costarles mucho trabajo – comenta Akane.

- No te lo imaginas – contesto Ryoga – se necesito de todos para detenerlo

- ¿Y sigue siendo el ladrón de ropa intima o se a compuesto en este tiempo? – pregunta curioso Ranma, aunque no se imaginaba a Haposai reformado

- Igualito – contesta Ukyo – no ha cambiado en lo mas mínimo

- Pero si ustedes lograron llegar con el espejo – decide hablar al fin Nabiki – eso quiere decir que podemos regresar por medio de él

- He, pues, no lo creo – contesta Mousse, los demás lo miran extrañado, con excepción de Ryoga

- Que quieres decir con eso – pregunta Ukyo – que paso con el espejo Griego

Las miradas de todos estaban puestas en el pobre de Mousse, el cual se había puesto nervioso, y renuente a contestar, lo que ahumento la tención y el miedo en el grupo

- Lamentablemente – decide contestar Ryoga – con el revuelo que se armo ocurrio un accidente, y..... cuando la chica solto la ráfaga de viento el espejo se callo y...... esta destrozado

- Como que esta destrozado – pregunta Subasa con gesto preocupado – a que precisamente te refieres

- A eso – le repite Ryoga – se quebro, hecho pedazos, un rompecabezas completamente indescifrable.

- Están seguros de que no hay manera de repararlo – la mirada de Akane era suplicante, tan hermosa, como la recordaba, y esta vez fue él, el que sintio que no podía responder

- Solo quedo el marco del espejo – contesta Mousse – y eso no nos sirve

- Shampoo no querer quedarse aquí – el tono de la amazona demostraba que estaba muy enojada – y de quien ser la culpa

- Como es que pudieron ser tan descuidados – le acompaña Ukyo, quien tampoco quería pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar – Ryoga, crei que tu cuidarias el espejo

- Para empezar las culpables son ustedes -. Les contesta Ryoga igual de enojado que las chicas

- ¿nuestra? ¿y por que? – pregunta Ukyo confundida

- Parese que ya se les olvido – prosigue Mousse - no se acuerdan que

*****************Recuerdo, momentos antes**********************

una gran ola de viento, parecía un tornado que abrazara dentro del antiguo templo, el poder fue desplegado casi inconscientemente de Erika, la cual estaba siendo arrinconada por Alex, Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban en una batalla, Ryoga había aprovechado esos cuatro meses de ausencia, y la prueba de ello eran las mejoras de sus técnicas, a Ranma se le estaba costando evadir a su oponente y contraatacar, pero en ese momento una fuerza lo golpea, una fuerte corriente de aire, el espejo sale de la mochila del chico de la pañoleta amarilla, el cual lo había guardado ahí en cuanto pusieron pie en el lugar.

En casi un segundo toda la pandilla de Nerima estaba estrellada en la pared del templo, el tornado fue demasiado repentino y todos estaban muy metidos en sus asuntos como para reaccionar, el espejo se encontraba justo en medio del salón, pero nadie se a fijado en ese detalle, Ryoga se preocupa por la seguridad de Akane, por lo que se apresura a buscar a la chica, pero no la alcanza a ver debido a la gran cantidad de polvo que se levanto

Akane se encontraba bien, tanto los lobos como la chica que estaba con ellos se habían ido, el le hubiera gustado continuar la pelea con su adversario pero los reproches de Akane lo impiden, aunque iban mas dirigidos a Ranma, Ryoga solo la escuchaba y Ranma, por supuesto se hacia el desentendido. 

Mousse se incorpora, limpia los lentes y se los acomoda para poder ver, al alzar la cabeza ve como un obgeto brilla en medio del salon, el cual le parece reconocido, pero decide preguntarle a Ryoga que se encontraba a la par

- Ryoga, que no es ese el espejo que le quitamos a Haposai – pregunta Mousse señalando el susodicho obgeto – por que pense que tu lo habias guardado

- pero como – empieza a ver en su mochila – no esta, se debio de haber caido

Es cuando los pobres ven con horror como 20 personas pasaban por ahí, y parecía que estaban buscando algo, pero en lo único que ambos chicos se fijaban es en las grandes botas que traian, las cuales aplastarian el pobre espejo de un momento a otro

- Será mejor ir rápido por el – sujiere Mousse, sugerencia que es rapidamente aceptada por Ryoga

Ambos chicos corren para alcanzar el espejo, pasando por en medio de la pelea que tenian las chicas, Shampoo usaba sus bomborines mientras Ukyo utilizaba sus espátulas, esta era una pelea que ambas habían querido realizar por mucho tiempo, ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin pelear y les hacia falta, y paso lo que tenia que pasar, cuando los chicos ya tenian casi en las manos el preciado espejo, de la nada empezaron a caer Okonomiyakis explosivos, los cuales iban dirigidos a la amazona y esta logra evadir, provocando que las explosiones impulzaran al pobre espejo a estreyarse contra la pared mas proxima y bueno, quedo echo mil pedazos, no se podía reparar como la vez anterior, que solo era una rajadura, definitivamente no lo podrían utilizar para regresar, Ryoga y Mousse solo ven con resignación lo que a quedado del pobre espejo

**********************fin del recuerdo*************************

- y eso fue lo que paso – termina de contar el chico pato

- Bien, que se la va a hacer – dice Nabiki – facil biene, facil se va, parece que nos quedaremos aquí de todos modos

- No se como puedes estar tan tranquila hermana, ahora todos estamos atrapados en este lugar

- No vale la pena preocuparse de mas – contesta la chica, la cual se levanta y se dirige a la puerta – será mejor ir a descansar, con su permiso 

La chica simplemente sale de la habitación, sin preocuparle los demás, ella ya tenia sus propios problemas, estaba de nuevo tal como había partido, atrapada, no podían regresar, aunque nada la esperaba allá. Se dirige a una de las habitaciones del transporte, y decide dormir un poco, tal vez olvidar, muchas cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, el sueño vence pronto a la joven, quien cae profundamente dormida, pero antes sus pensamientos vuelan, a una conversación en particular, una que tuvo con Erika hace poco, y es algo que la confunde, ¿por qué el la salvaria?, ¿debía creer a las razones que Erika le dijo?, y si lo hicieran ¿qué cambiaria?, en realidad Erik era una persona muy particular, inteligente, calculador, mueve al resto del mundo como si fueran piezas, ¿y si las cosas hubieran cido diferentes?, "ya me lo imagino, seria una gran competencia, ¿seria mayor extorcionador que yo?, el chico tiene talento, demasiado, bueno, al menos con el siendo tan extremista sigo siendo la mejor extorcionista del lugar, y tengo un punto a mi favor" pronto ya no pudo pensar, y su sueño comenzo 

- No entiendo, realmente no entiendo que paso – un joven da vueltas alrededor del cuarto de control, tratando de descifrar lo que paso

- Calmate Alex, o dejaras un agujero en el piso – trata de tranquilizarlo Karen

- No es tan facil, ¿cómo pudo desaparecer?, por la expresión de la otra chica se nota que ella no la tiene, pero entonces ¿quién?

- No pudo desaparecer así de pronto, y no callo al suelo por que la hubieramos encontrado, buscamos en toda la zona

- Es como si la tierra se la tragara – dice sentándose al fin al lado de la chica – fue una locura ir a buscarla, no sabemos como usarla, solo la estabamos colocando al alcanse del enemigo

- Si – un suspiro escapa de los labios de Karen – y si ubiera sido una ilución

- ¿una ilución?

- Si, que tal si la piedra nunca estubo en ese lugar, y si fuera un señuelo, eso explicaria por que de pronto desaparecio

- Puede ser, en vista de que ninguno de ambos bandos parece tenerla

- Crees que aya sido un truco

- No se, hay demasiadas posibilidades – por un momento el silencio reina en el lugar, cuando la joven decide romperlo

- Son cuiosos – dice mas para ella que para su acompañante

- ¿quiénes?

- Quienes mas, los jóvenes que llegaron de repente, los amigos de Akane, son un grupo realmente divertido

- Son un desastre – opina Alex – pero son el grupo mas ocurrente que he visto, pueden hacer un verdadero ajetreo en tan solo minutos 

- Pero son un grupo divertido – se rie Karen, asiendo reir también a su acompañante

- En eso tienes razón, con lo que costo ponerlos en orden

- Ellos son el tipo de chicos que piensan una cosa y hacen otra

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Lo presentí, les gusta luchar, es el lenguaje en que se entienden, aunque no crean mucho en el motivo por el que luchan

- Deberían aprender otra lengua – agrega divertido el chico – será mejor ver que hacer con ellos, regresaremos a Abgan, después ya veremos

- Crees que nos afecte mucho el echo de no tener la piedra

- No, tenemos suficientes defensas para contener cualquier ataque, y una buena ofensiva, no se que pasaría si ellos la tienen, pero si es así no creo que se atreva a usarla

- Por que estas tan seguro

- Por que es muy peligroso jugar con el tiempo, no creo que lo haga, al igual que nosotros

- Entonces por que todo esto para hallarla si no dependemos de ella, la hubieran dejado donde esta

- Era un punto a favor, poseerla seria tener una pequeña ventaja adicional para cualquiera de los bandos – el se levanta – vamos, creo que nesecitare tu ayuda otra vez

De esta manera ambos deciden dar la bienvenida a sus inesperados huéspedes, teniendo la esperanza de poder entenderse, y que no destruyeran la nave, el palacio, o cualquier otra construcción, al menos esa era la esperanza, ya que por su actuación hace apenas unas horas se notaba que eran seres altamente explosivos, eran tan peligrosos como tanque litroglicerina pura en una montaña rusa. 

Erika estaba deprimida, que mas podía pasar, tenia los mejores animos, pero perecia que fallaba en cada cosa que hacia, cada intento, Ren tenia razón, ella era muy diferente a su hermano, siempre parece que tiene la situación bajo su control, el le había encargado esta misión y había fallado, ¿qué le diria?, ¿qué escusa pondría?, lo mas seguro es que el no le diria nada pero, ¿y ella?, que escusa podía darse a si misma, si parece que siempre se equivoca, si, realmente se sentía mal. Pero no podía hacer nada, aunque tenia una duda, ¿por qué los lobos actuaron de esa manera?, ¿por qué?

- Pensativa hermana – dice su hermano saliendo de la nada entre las sombras - ¿qué paso con ese animo?

- Ya sabes como termino todo, no te hagas el desentendido – contesta desanimada 

- Si, y eres una verdadera descuidada – agrega mas en tono burlón que de reproche, como quien se divierte con una travesura infantil

- ¿por qué lo haces?

- Por que hago que 

- Encargarme asuntos importantes cuando sabes que fallare

- No estaba seguro de que fallaras

- Pero lo presentias – asegura ella – Ren me lo dijo, estabas preparado para que yo perdiera, por eso le mandastes, para que me dijera que no me preocupara – el tono de la chica era de claro reproche, aunque su hermano no cambio para nada el suyo, ya estaba acostumbrado a su hermana y a sus reproches, los cuales rara vez escuchaba

- Ya, tranquila, no es bueno que te enojes, te vez muy fea 

- Y tu eres un odioso, no piensas contestarme

- Esta bien, si, tenia la seguridad de que no podrías, eres muy entusiasta, tienes mucha energia, pero tiendes a perder de vista el objetivo – una sombra de tristeza cruza el rostro de la chica

- Entonces por que me lo pedistes a mi – dice la chica con tristeza, cansada de los juegos de su hermano

- Por que podias haberlo logrado, escucha hermanita, en este momento solo nos tenemos nosotros, el tiempo no pasa en vano y nosotros somos tan extraños en esta tierra como esos chicos, necesito que confíes en ti misma, y encerrándote no lo lograre – el chico se acerca a su hermana y la sostiene de los hombros – de las fallas depende nuestro éxito, siempre y cuando aperendas de ellas, ahora necesito que me cuentes todo con detalles lo que sucedió

- Crei que podrías ver lo que paso

- No soy omnipresente hermanita, y mi visibilidad tiene limites, por eso necesito que me lo cuentes

- Bueno, todo empezó al amanecer, parecía que iba a ser sencillo pero

Pronto Erika pone al tanto a su hermano de los pormenores, el cual solo escucha lo que su hermana le contaba, sin hacer el menor comentario, después que termino de contar toda la versión reino una especie de silencio, ella esperaba que su hermano hiciera algún comentario, pero nada, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de el, por lo que simplemente se alejo unos pasos de su hermana, la cual continuaba expectante

- Y bien, no dirás nada – le pregunta al fin la chica

- No – dice secamente el chico – ven, sígueme

- A donde 

- Solo hazlo, y no digas nada

La chica no entendía la petición de Erik, pero confiaba en el por lo que solo lo siguió, se encontraban al otro lado de la montaña, un lugar inaccesible si no se conoce la entrada, y por el momento bastante seguro, aunque Akane sepa la ruta secreta eso no seria mucho problema, por dentro la cueva tenia una serie de túneles subterráneos, que comunican a diversos puntos secretos, si no se conocen cualquiera podía perderse, finalmente llegan a un lugar iluminado solo por las flores de sol, parecía que fuera de día, se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, Erik se acerca a la pared y jala una de las piedras, abriéndose una puerta secreta que daba a una habitación

- que es este lugar

- Este lugar esta lleno de pasajes, algunos no comunican a ningún sitio, otros tienen habitaciones secretas, como es este el caso, es un pequeño salon que puede servir de escondite, lo malo es que si algo pasa puedes quedar atrapada en este lugar, la única salida es por donde entramos

- Entonces por que me trajiste aquí si es peligroso

- Por que se que no pasara nada, y además necesitaba hablar contigo en un lugar donde nadie nos escuche

- Y si nos siguieron

- Pueden seguirte a ti, pero nunca se atreverían a hacerlo conmigo

- En eso tienes razón, con el carácter que tienes, pero de que querías hablar

- Siento que aquí hay algo que no nos han dicho, todos actúan muy extraño, y la actuación de Ren y los demás, fue por demás rara

- Confieso que actuaron extraño, pero no entiendo por que te preocupas tanto

- Ellos aceptaron muy rápido la derrota, creí que tanto Ren como Soran serian demasiado orgullosos para eso, y no creo que allá sido solo por tu seguridad

- Entonces, que crees que pase

- No se, pero lo averiguare

- Y como piensas hacer eso – pregunta la chica extrañada, no se imaginaba como su hermano lo haria

- Hay una manera, te acuerdas del conjuro del sueño

- Encontrar la verdad a travez de los sueños, si, pero es un poco arriesgado, no siempre se muestra lo que uno desea saber, y tiene tendencia a recordar aspectos tristes o traumantes de la persona que lo usa, ¿no será muy arriegado?

- No tanto, si mantienes la calma y no te dejas influenciar puede ser tranquilo, aunque todo se basara en aspectos que hemos olvidado

- Y como sabes que el secreto esta en el pasado, estas demasiado seguro

- Recuerda que tenemos el don de intuir los pensamientos, por eso es que estoy seguro, ellos nos ocultan algo, lo senti cuando hable con Ren, pero no se cual es, se esta cuidando mucho, lo mismo que Soran

- Tal vez Liria sepa algo, sabes que ella es una mente muy facil y no habra problema, si nos ocultan algo ella nos lo dira

- Lo había pensado, pero no la he visto, se están cuidando mucho

- Si vas a practicar, hazlo también conmigo, yo tambien quiero saber lo que esta pasando 

- No habias dicho que era peligroso – dice en tono divertido

- No es para tanto, ademas, tu siempre te quedas con la diversión, esta vez quiero que me incluyas

- Esta bien, pero con una condición, nadie debe de saber esto, tampoco debes hacer algo que haga sospechar, deacuerdo

- Claro, pero tomas muchas medidas, no eres demasiado desconfiado

- Alguien tiene que serlo, como dije, solo estamos tu y yo, lo único que tienes que hacer es dormir, yo te guiare, después vas por tu cuenta y yo por la mia, entendido

- Si, pero en que momento

- No en este, espera un poco, luego ve a dormir a tu habitación, yo lo are en la

De esta manera ambos salieron de la habitación, caminaron un poco y luego tomaron rumbos diferentes, la chica solo pensaba en lo que su hermano le había dicho, es cierto que su hermano tiene la costumbre de ser demasiado desconfiado, pero rara vez fallaba en sus pronosticos, claro si el fallaba ella nunca lo sabria, el tiene la costumbre de solo contarle cuando esta seguro, de lo contrario guarda sus dudas, en sierta forma su hermano se parecía un poco a la hermana de Akane, ella es bastante fría, dura, pero ¿por dentro?, tal vez deberia de volver a hablar con ella, la chica le agradaba, por alguna razón le recordaba a su hermano.

- Y que dijo tu hermano – le pregunta el dragón, el cual se coloca justo al lado de la chica

- Nada, que no importaba – dice con gesto tranquilo – ahora con permiso – se aleja la chica – por ahora no se hara nada, así que ire a dormir

- Pero no es ni mediodía

- Si, pero aun tengo sueño, no dormí mucho anoche

La chica avanza con tranquilidad hasta su habitación, y se prepara para dormir, en verdad esta cansada, el sueño la esta venciendo, pronto el lugar se oscurece, reconoce ese lugar, es el espacio vació, o el espacio de los sueños, normalmente es como una hoja de papel en blanco esperando a ser llenada, la mente de cada individuo se encarga de decorarla, arreglarla, es el espacio que luego será llenado por los sueños, aunque también es el lugar que tanto ella como su hermano manipulan, mas su hermano, en ese lugar ellos pueden manipular el sueño de los demás, y ahora estaba dejando que el manipulara el suyo, pero no tenia miedo, el jamás le haría daño adrede, de eso estaba segura

- Ahora depende de ti – se escucho una voz de ningún lugar en particular

- Que tengo que hacer

- Nada, solo estar tranquila, tu seguirás tu camino y yo el mío

Y en efecto, parece que el sueño vuelve, si es posible tener sueño en un sueño, la chica siente que va perdiendo la conciencia, el lugar parece brillar con una intensa luz blanca, cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que el ultimo rincón oscuro es llenado, es cuando el verdadero sueño aparece

Erik despierta del trance, después de haberse separado de su hermana se dirigió a su habitación, nadie le pregunto nada, pero eso era normal, siempre lo han mirado como alguien demasiado serio y muy pocos fueron los que se atrevieron a acercarse a el, incluso cuando eran niños, ahora que lo pensaba solo Erika se acercaba a el, pero había alguien mas, una chica, una niña, mucho meno que el, pero quien, por que de pronto sentía que era importante, no alcanzaba a recordar, muchos recuerdos estaban en blanco, tal vez por los años se han borrado, no le gustaba recordar el pasado, ¿para que? Si este no puede ser cambiado, pero en este momento sentía que verdaderamente era necesario

Tal como su hermana, el se encontraba en el mismo espacio de donde parten los sueños, pero a diferencia de su hermana ese era un lugar que el conocía muy bien y era fácilmente manipulable, excepto en esta ocasión, debido a que lo interesante de este trance es que la mente muestra lo que cree necesario mostrar, no lo que uno desea en particular, aunque si la persona tenia paciencia podía ver lo que quisiera, así que simplemente dejo que el escenario cambiara, pero justo antes de que eso pasara le pareció escuchar algo, ¿un llanto?, no, mas es un sollozo, alguien estaba cerca, como conectados, pero eso solo se lograba si el se conectaba con alguien, algo que no recordaba haber echo, era como si el sueño lo llamara

Por un momento estuvo indeciso, ¿por qué aceptar el llamado?, ¿quién lo aria?, Akane, no, ella nunca se arriesgaría, sabe que en este campo el tiene la victoria segura, en realidad eso no era cierto, la mente es un campo como cualquier otro, solo que en este el que tenga mayor fuerza de voluntad logra la victoria, cualquiera puede ganar, solo que el no diría eso, su fingida seguridad es lo que le a dado la victoria, excepto en una ocasión, solo una persona le ha podido ganar, la unica que a tenido la firmeza para soportar sus artimañas, ¿será ella?, tenia poco tiempo, pronto perdería el control del lugar, pero era demasiado un llamado demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar.

Nabiki se encontraba en un lugar que ya conocía, el lugar estaba oscuro, como un vació esperando ser llenado, muy en el fondo esperaba verlo, aunque había pasado en ese lugar poco tiempo sentía que le agradaba, tanto que solo habían pasado unos días desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, sabia que lo odiaba, por lo que le hizo, por involucrar a inocentes en una guerra que no les pertenecía, lo admiraba, es verdad, a pesar de que lo odiaba no podía dejar de sentir admiración por el misterioso chico. Y no tubo que esperar mucho tiempo

- Parece que nos encontramos de nuevo – dice una voz en la oscuridad, sin mostrar su origen

- Tarde como siempre, este lugar me estaba aburriendo – dice la chica con tranquilidad – vas a mostrarte o seguirás en la sombra

- Confiada como siempre – de entre la oscuridad surge la figura del muchacho, el cual mira divertido a la chica – demasiado diría yo, recuerda que este lugar es mi reino

- Será tu reino, pero es mi mente también, puedo controlarla si me lo propongo – contesta confiadamente la chica

- Buen punto, ¿propones un combate de habilidades?, seria divertido pero una total perdida de tiempo

- En eso concuerdo, no valdría la pena, tal vez hubiera aceptado antes de que mataras a mi hermana – la expresión de la chica era normal, fría, tranquila, pero Erik podía sentir el enojo que la chica sentía, eso ella lo sabia, y le molestaba aun mas – pero que hace el gran príncipe aquí, pensé que ya no le interesaría venir

- Estaba de paso y decidí visitarte – contesta el siguiéndole el juego

- Muy amable de su parte, y piensa quedarse a conversar

- No tengo mucho tiempo, en realidad ya me iba 

Y era cierto, si no se iba pronto perdería el control del lugar, el ya había invocado al sueño del recuerdo, no podía detenerlo, de hecho, ya había tomado demasiado tiempo, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió que la chica lo sujetaba del brazo, ¿en que momento se había movido?, la chica si aprende rápido, bastante inteligente, pero no era momento de pensar en eso

- la dama podría soltarme – dice tranquilamente – lamentablemente tengo algo de prisa

- Lo lamento Caballero, o mejor dicho principe – contesta ella sin soltarlo – pero la dama necesita que le conteste unas preguntas

- Ya basta Nabiki, en realidad no cuento con tiempo – contesta el ya desesperándose, el esfuerzo por mantener el control del lugar lo debilitaba, trata de safarse pero la chica es mas fuerte de lo que pensó 

- En parte es mi sueño, se te olvida, puedo ser tan fuerte como yo quiera – y con una sonrisa agrega – aprendo rápido no crees

- Demasiado para mi gusto – dice el ya molesto – esta bien, suéltame y contesto a lo que quieras

- Contéstame y te suelto – en realidad la chica estaba sorprendida de que el no se allá ido, por muy sueño que sea el puede desaparecer en el momento en que lo deseara, algo debe estar tramando, o algo lo tenia anclado

- Que falta de confianza

- Miren quien lo dice, no me vas a engañar, y esta vez deseo saber la verdad

- Ya sabes toda la verdad, conoces la historia, la vistes a través de tu hermana

- Pero hay algo que no le mostrastes a mi hermana, quiero saber que pretendes

- En que, pretendo muchas cosas

- En todo, pero quiero empezar conmigo, por que me salvastes, por que llevarme precisamente a en ese lugar, y por que me dejaste libre, por que sabias que me escaparía – esta vez si se notaba el enojo en su voz – te advierto que no pienso ser ningún peón en tu juego, no dejare que me uses

- La verdad no se la respuesta – y realmente, no sabia la respuesta, simplemente lo hizo sin pensar, lo que le había costado una serie de preguntas he insinuaciones de su hermana, pero sabia que esa respuesta no se la creeria, y en efecto, no lo hizo

- Alguna debe de haber – contesta ella tranquilamente – siempre tienes una – pero esta vez no la tenia, pero algo tenia que inventarle algo, ella no le creería, pero se libraría del interrogatorio

- Mi instinto me lo dijo – ella levanta la ceja

- Deja de bromear, ¿tu?, ¿instinto?, creí que siempre trabajabas con metas, no por instintos – dice la chica casi echándose a reír, por la ocurrente respuesta, debido a que seria lo que ella contestaría si no supiera que decir 

- Tu trabajas con tus instintos, no alardeabas de que nunca fallaban – dice el chico con burla

- De acuerdo, tu ganas, sabes que yo no te creo, yo se que estas mintiendo, si yo no te suelto seria un empate

- Tu sin tu respuesta, y yo atrapado, muy ingenioso, pero solo me tienes agarrado de un brazo, me podría soltar con facilidad

- Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, que esta si podrás contestar, ¿por qué no te has ido?

Erik estaba a punto de contestar pero una luz empezó a envolver el lugar, formando un circulo alrededor de ellos, como si fueran paredes de luz, que se extendían cubriendo el espacio e impidiendo la salida

- Que esta pasando – pregunta la chica, la cual suelta a su presa, pero este no se mueve, ya no tenia caso

- Esa luz, es la luz del recuerdo, tiene la habilidad de hacerte recordar detalles que has olvidado

- Esto no es gracioso, no quiero ir al pasado, ¿qué pretendes?, será mejor que me valla – Nabiki trata de salir, se concentra, solo a estado unas cuantas veces pero ya conoce la técnica, pero nada, no funciona – por que no puedo despertar

- No podrás salir, así esta hecho este lugar, una vez que la luz te rodea estas atrapado

- Que es la luz

- La oscuridad son espacios vacíos, donde se forman los sueños, puedes hacer lo que quieras en este espacio, donde nada esta escrito, la luz, es lo contrario, no tienes control de lo que pasa, nadie lo tiene, te muestra lo que desea, son los recuerdos que duermen en la mente – hace una ligera pausa antes de continuar – yo la llame, necesitaba saber algo en especial

- Por eso te encontrabas aquí, entonces si era verdad que estabas de pasada, y pensar que creí que era una broma

- Entiendes con rapidez, haz de saber que estas atrapada – pronto todo parece blanco, el espacio para moverse era mas pequeño a cada momento

- Tanto como tu, el hechizo te siguió a mi sueño – el hace un movimiento de afirmación – bueno, es mi culpa por llamarte, es tu culpa por venir y atraparme, y es mía por no entender antes lo que estaba pasando

- Valla manera de hablar, siempre reaccionas así cuando estas acorralada

- Casi siempre, ahora que hacemos

- Nada – contesta cuando el ultimo rastro del vació desaparecía – solo tranquilízate, y no pienses en ningún recuerdo desagradable, por que no creo que quieras regresar otra vez

La luz rodea ha ambos jóvenes, Nabiki siente su cuerpo tan pesado, un inmenso sueño la invade, pronto su factor de conciencia dejara de funcionar, o mejor dicho su control será anulado, pero no podía hacer nada

Una joven se encuentra sola, cansada, se a alejado del grupo tratando de conseguir algo de tranquilidad, esta feliz de ver a sus amigos, pero sin que ella lo deseara los celos volvían, no deseaba matar a nadie en ese momento por lo que decidió alejarse, como no tenia nada en que entretenerse decidió dejar que su mente volara, tratando de descifrar la misteriosa desaparición de la piedra del tiempo

"yo se que estaba ahí, era real, me acuerdo que aun, antes de que la cortina de polvo se bajara del todo, la vi, vi su brillo moverse unos centímetros y luego desaparecer, era como si alguien la hubiera tomado, pero cuando ya aclare bien la vista, no estaba, nadie estaba cerca, quien la tomo debía de moverse rápido, puede ser cualquiera, desde los lobos hasta los guardias que nos acompañaron, pero no creo que Erika se la allá agarrado, es cierto, ese era su objetivo, pero estaba demasiado lejos, no puede ser ella, y si nos engaño, nos hizo creer que no la tenia, no, Erika es muy sincera, y muy mala actriz en estos casos, definitiamente no estaba fingiendo, el hecho es que alguien la tiene, la pregunta es ¿quién? Y lo mas importante ¿para que?, no es algo que traiga un manual de instrucciones, quien la haya tomado tiene que saber como usarla, o si no pueden ocurrir dos cosas, que no pase nada, o que se cree un caos en el tiempo, la segunda opción no suena muy agradable, solo espero que quien la tomo no cometa locura"

- aun preocupada – la voz interrumpe los pensamientos de Akane, quien voltea a ver al origen de la misma – será mejor que no te preocupes tanto, ahorra tus fuerzas – dice la chica sentándose al lado de Akane

- Estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte Karen, sabes, eres bastante madura para ser tan pequeña – el comentario entristece un poco a la chica

- Dime Akane, me veo como una niña – pregunta con algo de tristeza la chica

- Lo dices por alguien – pregunta Akane, Karen solo asiente – es por Alex verdad 

- Se nota tanto – pregunta avergonzada

- Bastante – el comentario solo ruboriza mas a la chica – y el, que opina

- No se, me gustaria leerle la mente, pero no puedo, nunca pude con el

- Quisas lo que sientes po el impide que lo hagas, eso es bueno, no siempre es correcto sacar de esa manera los sentimientos del otro

- Aunque tu has deseado hacerlo verdad – este ultimo comentario turba un poco a Akane

- No entiendo, a que te refieres

- A quien mas, por eso estas aquí sola, te mueres de los celos

- Eso no es cierto – niega Akane con fiereza

- Conmigo no vale la pena que mientas, tu mente es como agua cristalina, es clara y puedo ver lo que sientes

- Pero yo, no estaba pensando en eso

- Tratar de disfrazar un sentimiento con otro menor no siempre funciona, sobretodo para mi

- Creí que solo intuías

- Así es, pero como dije, tu mente es un libro abierto – esta conversación no agradaba a Akane para nada – cual es el problema – pregunta al fin la chica – por que estas tan celosa

- No estoy celosa

- Me entere de que esas dos chicas están comprometidas con el, al igual que tu

- Y tu como te enteraste de que yo también estoy comprometida, ellas nunca te lo dirían

- Tengo mis medios, pero aun hay algo que no entiendo, que esperas para decirle

- ¿decirle que?

- Lo que sientes por el, tu sabes lo que sientes, tu sabes lo que el siente, el sabe lo que siente pero no sabe lo que tu sientes, seria mas fácil si se lo dices – Akane no responde, por lo que Karen decide continuar – por lo que vi ellos no conocen otro lenguaje que no sea pelear, un puño quiere decir hola y una patada adiós, y si te lanzan a volar por los cielos quiere decir cretino – dice Karen divertida, arrancándole una sonrisa a Akane

- Si, creo que tienes razón en eso

- El es muy distraído, demasiado lento también, si quieres avanzar aunque sea un paso, pues ese paso tendrás que darlo tu y empujarlo a el

- En este momento no estoy muy interesada en mejorar mi relación

- Pues deberías, en los grandes problemas es cuando se necesita de alguien este a tu lado, y los problemas sentimentales pueden ser muy entretenidos, además no pierdes nada, inténtalo

- Y como lo hago, ahora estará rodeado día y noche, además, no puedo ir y decirle todo de repente, y como siguiente punto, un avance también quiere decir cambios

- Y eso es lo que as temes verdad, a los cambios, sobretodo a los que no sabes predecir

- Ukyo sufriría mucho, y aunque no soy muy unida a ella me dolería ver mal Shampoo, y aunque ellas estuvieran bien, y además, con Ranma siempre nos hemos llevado de la misma manera, desde que nos conocemos, los gritos, los insultos, parece ser como un segundo lenguaje, no me lo imagino como un novio romántico y tierno

- En eso tienes razón, no cambiara en un día, y puede ser que en algunos aspectos no cambiara aunque en ello te llevaras el resto de tu vida, pero así te enamoraste de el, el cambio es lento, pero debe iniciar por alguna parte, y creo que la confianza debe ser una base

- ¿confianza?, yo confió en el

- que te ayude, que este ahí cuando lo necesites, si, confías en el, pero solo en parte, tus celos son prueba de ello – Karen mira por un momento fuera de la nave por la ventana, el paisaje apenas se distinguía, pero sabia que pronto llegarían – si no es el momento de hablar es comprensible que no lo hagas, pero recuerda esto, cada vez que sientas celos, tu sabes que el te quiere, pero el no esta seguro, el tiene mas razones para estar celoso que tu

- no entiendo – esta ultima frase deja en duda a Akane, no entendía lo que Karen trataba de decirle 

- Pronto llegaremos, será mejor que me retire

- No, espera, que quisiste decir con eso, de quien esta celoso

- Eso deberías de saberlo tu – contesta Karen divertida 

Nunca su don le había parecido tan útil como en ese momento, realmente se estaba divirtiendo con este grupo, tal vez debería de estudiarlo mas a fondo, y es que desde que empezó todo esto ese poder estaba como loco, pero trataría de sacarle el mayor provecho posible, y ahora que recordaba, a quien en realidad estaba buscando es a Nabiki Tendo, la criatura mas difícil de analizar, después de Alex desde luego, la chica no reflejaba emoción, tampoco sus verdaderos sentimientos, eso era lo único que sabia, pero no sabia cual era el verdadero, y realmente sentía grandes deseos de estudiarla.

Buscaba en las habitaciones, pero no la encontraba, solo faltaban dos, pero cuando entro en la penúltima sintió un profundo sueño, no entendía por que pero sintió de pronto la gran necesidad de dormir, sus ojos se cerraban, y sin pensarlo cae pesadamente a la cama, en instantes se quedo dormida

El lugar estaba oscuro, vació, nunca había estado ahí pero sentía que lo conocía, como si antes lo hubiera conocido, camino algunos pasos pero no llegaba a ningún lugar, comprendió rápido que se trataba de un sueño, pero no podía salir de ahí, sentarse y esperar no sonaba mala idea, pero e pronto aparecieron, como una intensa ola de fuego blanco, una luz tan brillante que iluminaba el lugar, esa extraña luz rodeaba todo, y se expandía con rapidez, pronto volvió a sentir sueño, el cual la fue invadiendo, no sabia si esto era bueno o malo, lo único que sabia es que no podía hacer otra cosa

El lugar donde se encontraba no era en lo mas mínimo del agrado de Erika, a pesar del tiempo y los cambios ese recuerdo permanecía fijo en su memoria, donde ella parecía un fantasma, sabia en que consistía este truco, donde no se puede alterar los hechos, no sabia si arrepentirse o no por haber no aceptado, sino pedido esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y tendría que esforzarse para ganarle algún detalle a su hermano

El lugar ya ardía en llamas, todo fue muy rápido, era muy pequeña para recordar detalles, Erika tan solo observa una niña en particular, la cual no sabia que hacer, se arrepentía ve haberse separado de su familia de ese modo, ahora estaba atrapada

Momentos antes, esta niña se pasea enojada en el patio, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, largo hasta los tobillos, ella contaba con un largo cabello que había sido arreglado con una trenza, el único adorno del vestido era un delicado broche, con la figura de una flor, la flor del sol, y como tal, tenia la facultad de brillar en la oscuridad, pero era un brillo bastante suave, su vestimenta era sencilla, pero tenia un toque de elegancia, combinado con la belleza de su portadora se hubiera visto magnifica, el único problema era la cara de ogro que tenia la niña

- No se por que no puedo ir con Erik, me discriminan solo por ser mas pequeña – decía la niña, con el típico gesto que tendría una niña consentida a quien se le a negado un juguete

- No – responde secamente la madre de la joven, la cual estaba entrando al jardín en busca de la pequeña – es por que eres mas débil

El tono de su madre era tranquilo, pero la pequeña sabia bien que era un reproche por haber faltado tanto a sus clases, ella no era tan dedicada como su hermano, el cual parece disfrutarlo de una manera que era incapaz de entender, el sentido de diversión del chico le era incomprensible para ella, pero bien su madre le a dicho que cada persona tiene gustos diferentes, y ella prefería salir a jugar con los dragones, las hadas, las aves, conejos, y a menudo solía faltar a las lecciones que su padre le impartía, perdiendo pronto la paciencia de este, así que la chica quedo en manos de su madre, la cual no era menos estricta que su padre, pero era mas paciente, y tenia un mayor don de telepatía, pues desde entonces JAMAS logro volver a escaparse, ella siempre le cortaba todas las retiradas

Pero a pesar de todo, ella era una de las mas hábiles a pesar de su corta edad, bastante fuerte, con mucha energía y dinamismo, pero la brecha de poder entre ella y su hermano se hacia mas grande con el tiempo, de todos modos eso no era algo que le importara mucho, pero aun seguía algo molesta, le hubiera gustado ver lo que su padre le iba a mostrar a su hermano

- Tal vez los puedas acompañar la próxima vez– agrega su madre, adivinando (como siempre) los pensamientos de su pequeña

- De verdad – dice la pequeña, que en vez de ojos eran estrellitas

- Pero solo si practicas con mas esfuerzo – le advierte la madre, la pequeña baja la cabeza algo desilusionada

- Esta bien, tratare – dice al fin la niña, aun cuando sabia que seria una promesa que no mantendría, ningún secreto le haría sentir agrado a esas aburridas lecciones, sobretodo si estas son de historia – nos vamos

- Solo esperamos a tu hermana – volviéndose a la entrada del jardín – Elena, es hora de irnos 

De la entrada sale una pequeña, vestida de una manera muy similar a la de su hermana, de cabellos tan negros como la noche, a diferencia de su hermana que eran casi azules, solo eran tres hermanos en la familia, y Elena era la mas pequeña, tranquila, traviesa a su estilo, ya que tenia una mirada inocente, pero era capaz de hacer grandes travesuras en tan solo uno segundo, bastante ingeniosa, criatura digna de cuidado, pero bastante noble, aunque algo metida, tenia un gran problema con el termino "privado" debido a su curiosidad, y se llevaban de maravilla con Erika, bueno, maravilla no es el termino apropiado, era demasiado curiosa y su hermana mayor era una chica de gran libertad y alegría, por lo que su máxima diversión era seguir la vida de su hermana, para total fastidio de esta, la cual no comprendía y de paso le reclamaba, vivía mas en el cuarto de Erika que en el de ella, de echo, casi no pasaba en su habitación, también se la pasaba curioseando las cosas de sus padres, y de cualquier persona que pasara por ahí, excepto una, y era lo que Erika no entendía, nunca entraba a la de su hermano, jamás, pero nunca supo el por que, a veces se preguntaba que había hecho su querido hermano para lograr eso, pero nunca logro averiguarlo

Físicamente Elena se parecía a su madre, el cabello negro, completamente liso, su tez blanca, con unos ojos de un azul marino tan oscuro que a simple vista se dirían que son negros, pero con ligeros destellos de color azul marino, y en otras ocasiones violeta, sus labios estaban perfectamente bien formados, largas pestañas, sus manos eran delgadas, suaves, aunque bastante delicadas. Ella era algo delgada, y es que hacia unas rabietas cuando la obligaban a comer, no le agradaba perder el tiempo en la comida, también era demasiado quisquillosa, tenia que admitirlo, estaba algo celosa de su hermanita, a pesar de ser dos años mayor, y de ser mas fuerte que ella, Elena era bastante hermosa, y cuando quería podía llegar a tener ese aire elegante que heredo de su madre, de hecho, Erika era la mas normal de su familia, no es que ella era fea, podía decir que era bonita, aunque no bella como su hermana, pero la Alegría y dinamismo de Erika eran su mayor atributo, no se podía quejar 

La menor de la familia sale de la casa, su rostro indicaba a la perfección el sueño que le embargaba, era muy tarde y no estaba muy acostumbrada a desvelarse en sus escasos 4 años, se frota los ojos tratando de alejar un poco el sueño, con escaso resultado

- Vamos Elena – trata de animarla su madre – estabas muy entusiasmada en la mañana

- Tengo sueño – la pequeña bosteza – ya no quiero ir

- Lo siento pequeña, pero te divertirás, te lo aseguro – dice con un tono de inmensa ternura, luego se dirige a Erika, quien espera impaciente – si tienes tanta prisa puedes adelantarte, los demás chicos deben estar ahí

- Esta bien – dice Erika con gran alegría

Al principio pensó en seguir las indicaciones de su madre, por lo que se dirigió al parque, donde lo mas seguro ya estarían bastantes personas, los niños acostumbraban presumir sus habilidades en ese día (no era que no lo hicieran el resto del año) pero en ese día en particular preparaban un truco especial, tal como en el año anterior, era su oportunidad para volver a presumir, debido a que su hermano nunca estaba la competencia no era muy difícil, solo había dos que estaban parejos con ella, Sofía, su mejor amiga, que tienen la misma edad solo por dos meses de diferencia era mayor Sofía, y Karl, el cual era un primo cercano de Sofía, solo un meses menor que su hermano, y el cual estaba empecinado en ganarle, pero su hermano siempre estaba aparte y era muy difícil que aceptara un reto, por lo que solo lo había pillado 3 veces, dando como resultado final 3 grandes perdidas para el, pobre, pero dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, tal vez algún día venza a su arrogante hermano

La niña iba con la mejor intención de ser obediente, pero una idea traviesa cruza su mente en ese momento, todavía estaba enojada por que su padre no la llevo con ella, todo por que estaba castigada, pero si fue Elena la que tiro la tinta en el libro favorito de su padre, sin mencionar que también en el escritorio, unas notas, y un poco en la alfombra, pero la chiquilla era demasiado rápida y huyo a gran velocidad de la escena, y a quien culparon, pues a Erika, por tanto estaba castigada, pero también tenia parte de la culpa, quien la manda a andar hurgando el escritorio de su padre, a veces se preguntaba ¿la curiosidad vendrá de familia?, el hecho es que quería ir a la montaña, así que ¿por qué no ir?, si nadie se da cuenta, entonces no habrá problema, así que empieza a merodear en la entrada cuando escucha que alguien la llama

- Erika, espera, a donde vas - la chica voltea a ver a la persona que la llama, reconociéndola al instante

- A, eres tu Sofía – dice con tranquilidad, dando un suspiro de alivio – que bueno que eras tu

- Y a mi no me saludas – dice con reproche el chico que estaba al lado de Sofía

- Claro, lo siento Karl

- No hay problema, todos sabemos que eres una gran distraída – le dice en afán de molestarla 

- No es cierto – trata de defenderse la niña

- Eso no importa – trata de interceder Sofía – lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que estas haciendo

- Yo, nada, por que lo preguntas

- Este no es el camino al punto de reunión – le recordó Karl - ¿qué travesura planeas?

- No estarás metida en ningún problema verdad – se preocupo Sofía

- Claro que no, que mal piensan de mi, no estoy tramando nada – hace un teatro la niña estilo Haposai, pero la mirada que le mandaron los dos fue suficiente para darle a entender que estaban muy lejos de creerle – esta bien, estoy buscando la entrada al túnel, busco a mi hermano

- Todavía sigues con lo mismo – le recrimina su amiga – ya ríndete

- Te meterás en problemas si tratas de seguir a tu hermano, deberías esperar el próximo año como lo ordeno tu madre

- Pero no es justo, yo quiero ir

- Y entrara a hurtadillas – le dice divertido Karl – y no has pensado en lo que harás, no sabes el camino, te perderás en el laberinto, sin mencionar que te podrían descubrir

- Por lo que me descubran no hay problema, saben que no están ni las hadas ni los demás guardias, después de todo es noche de fiesta, y por los laberintos yo me las arreglare

- Y como piensas hacerlo, dejaras migajas de pan – le dice con ironía el chico – no, ya se, usaras una madeja de hilo 

- No es gracioso, pero lo del hilo es una buena idea no se me había ocurrido 

- Te acompaño – dice Sofía ante el asombro de la niña, la cual no se esperaba esa respuesta de su amiga, ni tampoco su acompañante 

- Ahora tu también has perdido la cordura

- Tranquilo Karl – lo tranquiliza Sofía – de todos modos Erika lo hará, y yo también tengo curiosidad – voltea a ver a los lados, asegurándose que no hay nadie cerca - pero será mejor darnos prisa, de lo contrario nos encontraran

- Que bien entonces tu harás de guardia y nos avisaras si alguien se acerca – dice señalando al chico, el cual no le agrada la idea

- A no, si participo es para acompañarlas, no me quedare atrás

- No seas malito, tu una vez entraste, yo no – trata de convencerlo Erika – solo por esta vez, anda, porfaaaa

- Esta bien – desiste al fin el chico, ante los ojos de cachorro chihuahueño de la pequeña – no se como haces para salirte con la tuya – exclama con un suspiro de resignación, a lo cual la pequeña solo sonríe como símbolo de su victoria

Después de llegar a la casa en cuestión, el cual no tenia ningún guardia, siendo este el único día del año que estaba desprotegida, aunque nunca estaba totalmente indefensa, ese lugar poseía un mecanismo de autodefensa, el cual Erika desconocía igual que la pequeña que la acompañaba, este sistema solo se activaba si alguien extraño y sobretodo con intenciones hostiles trataba de entrar a la cueva. Todo el lugar estaba alumbrado por flores de sol, realmente era un hermoso espectáculo, todo brillaba con gran hermosura, asombrando a las pequeñas, era la primera vez que entraban y solo habían escuchado hablar de el lugar, aunque la dicha no les duro mucho, ya que pronto no sabían donde se encontraban ni por donde ir

- Ya sabia que nos perderíamos – dice Sofía, mas en tono de resignación que de reproche – hemos recorrido este camino ya tres veces – dice ante total desesperación de su compañera

- No nos hemos perdido – se defiende Erika – solo desorientamos un poco el camino, ya se – dice mirando tres posibles túneles – es por ahí – dice señalando el de la derecha

- Por ahí dimos la segunda vuelta

- Entonces vamos por ahí – dice señalando el del centro

- Acabamos de pasar ese túnel, y el de la izquierda fue el primero que tomamos – contesta pacientemente – creo que hemos errado en alguna parte del camino, recomendaría retroceder

- Pero atrás es la salida 

- No me digas – contesta Sofía fingiendo sorpresa, lo cual termina de exasperar a Erika que entendió claramente la indirecta

- No, no y no, no me voy hasta encontrar a Erik, o el final de este túnel

- Esta bien, entonces tomemos cualquiera de los tres caminos y volvamos al punto de partida – contesta la chica con una gran tranquilidad

- A veces puedes ser odiosa lo sabias, no entiendo como pueden pasar por aquí si no hay ninguna salida

- Es fácil, muchos de estos túneles tienen salidas falsas, y las verdaderas están escondidas, estoy segura que debe de haber una puerta falsa que nos lleve al camino verdadero

Esa afirmación deja picada a la chica, la cual empieza a ver si no había una pared falsa o algo por el estilo, pero no haya nada, el suelo estaba cubierto de grama, y las paredes estaban llenas de flores de sol, las cuales cubrían totalmente las paredes he iluminaban completamente todo, casi como si fuera de día, Erika toca los muros atrás de las flores tratando de encontrar uno falso, pero nada, frustrada termina cansándose y se deja caer en el suelo, completamente frustrada, Sofía se sienta a su lado, ella no estaba desesperada, es mas, se encontraba de lo mas tranquila, disfrutaba la frustración de su amiga y es que Erika se miraba tan tierna cuando se desesperaba, ella tenia mucho entusiasmo, pero siempre cometía algún error por mas que se esforzara, parecía una maldición, y la frustración era la única forma en la que ella analizara aunque sea por un rato sus acciones

- Y tu hermana estará en la celebración – trata de tranquilizarla Sofía

- Si – contesta con fastidio la chica, Sofía solo sonríe, y es que no era ningún secreto lo celos que esta le profesaba a su hermanita

- Si sigues tratándola así ella va a creer realmente que no le agradas

- Lo dices por experiencia – le pregunta a su amiga 

Sofía solo tenia una hermana, la cual era mayor que ella por 9 años, quien por cierto es una muchacha bastante agradable, dulce como Sofía, y cocinaba unas comidas deliciosas, su voz era tan hermosa, cuando cantaba parecía la voz de un ángel, no era muy buena luchando como guerrera, pero era una excelente hechicera, de las mejores para ser tan joven, Sofía la adoraba y deseaba ser como ella, no así Erika, la cual no tenia a nadie a quien imitar o desear ser como ella, le gustaba ser independiente

- No recuerdo que Diana me tratara así – contesta al fin la chica – deberías de tratar de llevarte mejor con ella, imagino que no es fácil ser hermana mayor, ya sabes, debes ser el ejemplo y todo eso, pero ten por seguro que ser la menor tampoco es tan fácil

- Esta bien – contesta con tono de resignación – tratare, pero ella puede ser un verdadero monstruo, no la conoces .

Sofía solo sonríe ante esa observación, cuando de pronto le parece escuchar algo, lejano como un murmullo, pero en ese lugar no llegaban los ruidos del exterior, debía de estar pasando algo realmente grande afuera para que se escuchara un ligero eco, Erika trata de agudizar su oído para tratar de saber la causa de ese sonido

- Escuchaste – le pregunta Sofía preocupada, lo cual Erika solo asiente – crees que nos descubrieron

- No, parece que viene de afuera – dice la niña extrañamente seria para sus 6 años

- Que pasa, es grave – pregunta muy preocupada su amiga, pero Erika no le contesta - me estas asustando

- No se lo que es, pero me parece que no es nada bueno 

Y realmente sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, no sabia por que, pero algo en el aire se lo indicaba, debía de salir de ahí, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia delante sintió como algo le atravesaba el corazón, aunque al frente no había nada, tampoco sangraba, pero sentía el dolor, un dolor que no le pertenecía a ella, sino a otra persona de la cual ella mantiene un lazo de unión mental, sentía como la vida se iba de esa persona, todo fue tan rápido que cayo desmayada en brazos de su asustada compañera

Tan rápido como se oscureció, así se aclaro, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, tarda un poco en asimilar donde se encontraba, reconoce las flores, y el pasto en el que esta acostada, estaba en el mismo lugar, al frente de ella estaba una muy preocupada Sofía, la cual trataba de reanimarla

- Que fue lo que paso – pregunta Erika, mientras se incorpora, sintiendo un ligero mareo, pero lo que le molestaba era un extraño dolor de cabeza, el cual desaparece rápido para suerte de esta 

- Estas bien, de pronto te desmayaste, menos mal que solo fueron unos minutos sino no se que hubiera hecho – contesta ya mas calmada – estas bien, de pronto te pusiste pálida

- Si, pero tenemos que salir de aquí – la pequeña emprende la carrera tan rápido que no le da tiempo a Sofía de reaccionar, la cual corre de inmediato detrás de ella 

- Espera Erika, no corras tan deprisa

Pero Erika no la escuchaba, pensaba en lo que le había pasado, recordaba las palabras de su madre, no sabia por que tenia que pensar en eso en ese momento, pero eran tan claras en ese instante, eso fue hace algunos meses, cuando Erika se había escapado, otra vez

- No se por que tengo que preocuparme, después de todo será Erik el heredero al trono – contesta la niña ante los regaños de su madre

- Tu también eres una heredera, tienes el poder para serlo – una pequeña pausa para luego agregar – tanto Erik, como tu, o Elena pueden ser herederos

- Y que es un heredero – interrumpe su pequeña hermana, curiosa ante la conversación

- Es aquel que tomara el trono y gobernara estas tierras, junto con las criaturas que habitan en ella – contesta pacientemente su madre, mientras mima a la recién llegada

- Ha, y yo también 

- Si pequeña Ratita, tu también – dice con fastidio Erika, lo cual no le agrado a la pequeña, tanto el tono como el apodo

- Erika, no le hables así a tu hermana – le reprocha enojada su madre

- Lo siento – a pesar de su disculpa se notaba que no era verdadera, y es que Erika padecía de una enfermedad muy común en una familia, celos de hermanos, por tanto aprovechaba cada oportunidad para molestar a su hermana menor

- Ustedes, como hijos del rey, tienen un lazo de unión con el, y como hermanos también lo tienen entre ustedes, si algo les pasa a cualquiera de los cuatro, los otros tres lo sentirán también

- Y tu mami – le pregunta Elena

- Yo no pequeña, ese lazo solo es de la familia de tu padre, y solo de padre e hijos

Corría, sin saber por que, algo le decía que estaba corriendo en la dirección equivocada y al mismo tiempo era la correcta, ese era el camino que le llevaría a la entrada, a la casa que comunica el pueblo con el túnel, pero un presentimiento de gran fuerza le decía que no era esa la dirección a donde tenia que ir, pero no sabia por que, su madre, sus hermanos, estaban del otro lado, eso era seguro, entonces por que huir por el otro lado, ¿huir?, era eso lo que le pedían que hiciera, y en tan solo un instante sintió que el lugar mas seguro, era donde se encontraba en ese momento. 

No podio retroceder, no quería retroceder, recuerda las palabras de su hermano, "siempre tienes las mejores intenciones pero no sabes como llegar a ellas", o simplemente le dice que es una atolondrada, irresponsable, mejor no pensar en eso. Se encontraba frente a unas gradas, las cuales comunicaban a una puerta, del otro lado estaba la terraza, de ahí se podría ver todo el pueblo, la pequeña jala la puerta, la luna brillaba como acostumbra hacerlo en esa temporada, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de su amiga, la cual se había quedado bastante rezagada, Erika ya se encontraba en la terraza de la casa, desde ahí se podía ver todo el valle, y sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver como todo el lugar ardía en llamas, en lugar de la hermosa plaza cubierta de árboles, esta estaba cubierta por llamas de fuego, las flores y los adornos preparados para la ocasión solo servían para alimentar las grandes llamas que estaban consumiendo todo a su paso, la ciudad, ya no podía llamarse así, ¿cómo pudieron hacer esto en tan corto tiempo?, es cierto que estuvo dos o tres horas encerrada en el túnel pero aun así, ¿qué le paso a su padre?, ¿su madre?, pero de algo estaba segura, sus hermanos estaban bien. Las risas que había escuchado antes de entrara ahora eran gritos, los cuales se extinguían con rapidez, a pesar de ser muy pequeña comprendió con claridad lo que estaba pasando, estaban siendo exterminados, afuera parecía un campo de batalla, un grupo de hombres, los cuales ella no conocía, destruían todo a su paso, trata de encontrar a Karl pero el tampoco estaba donde supuestamente vigilaría, y como un rayo el recuerdo de su amiga pasa por su mente, se voltea con rapidez, dentro del túnel estaría segura, y lo mejor seria cerrar la entrada, pero era tarde, ella ya estaba en el campo de batalla

Sofía no sabia lo que le pasaba a Erika, pero si había reaccionado así debía de ser algo realmente serio, trata de alcanzarla pero Erika es mucho mas veloz, y pronto la pierde de vista, no estaba perdida, por suerte tenia buena memoria y recordaba el camino, se detiene un momento para descansar, mientras se sienta en el suave césped que hace el papel de alfombra en esos caminos, llevan como mas de 3 horas en ese lugar y ya todos se han de haber dado cuenta de que no están, y no le agradaba que su amiga la allá dejado ahí prácticamente abandonada en un sitio prohibido, si alguien la encuentra se metería en graves problemas, Erika era la hija del rey, del representante, y tal vez, aunque muy remotamente posible, futura reina, aunque esa posibilidad era en extremo lejana, tenia mas dotes Elena en sus escasos cuatro años que ella, parecía que Elena le superaba en madurez a su amiga, pero algo era seguro, Erik tomaría el lugar de su padre, seria el líder de los humanos de este clan, y mediador o representante ante la naturaleza, "el hijo predilecto de la madre naturaleza", al menos eso era lo que decía la leyenda, y era lo que esperaban, por que caer en los brazos de Erika era inimaginable para Sofía 

No se dio mucho tiempo para pensar, a pesar de su cansancio tenia que salir de ahí, los ruidos de afuera eran cada vez mas fuertes, estaba mas cerca de la salida de lo que ella pensaba, pero al salir no se dirigió a la terraza de la casa, sino a la planta baja, para salir al poblado, pero nunca se espero ver lo que encontró, por un momento el miedo la invadió, y como no iba a serlo, habían varios cadáveres en el suelo, la mayoría eran gente que ella conocía, el resto parecían soldados, algunos quemados, decapitados, atravesados con algún arma, tal vez un láser, tenia para escoger, aunque la furia fue total cuando descubrió, ente los restos, el cuerpo de su hermana, el cual parecía haber recibido el impacto de algún explosivo, y la sangre había manchado toda su vestimenta 

Sofía era calmada, si, extremadamente tierna, tranquila y calmada, pero parecía que todo su auto control y lógica se quedo atrapado dentro del túnel, al diablo la lógica, tenia que saber que paso, en ese instante se percato, la habían visto, se dice que si uno muere no puede vengar a nadie, pero si regresaba por el mismo camino seria la condena total, si una persona que no es grata entra a la casa, la entrada desaparece, y aparece de nuevo cuando el peligro pasa, esto solo es una ilusión, pero si el enemigo tiene conocimiento de la ubicación de este, nada se podrá hacer, el pasadizo era el mayor secreto de su pueblo, no podía delatarlo, por tanto no había otro camino, tratar de escapar de frente, y si no puedes sobrevivir, al menos no le darás el gusto de ser una presa fácil, por lo que trata de escapar lejos del refugio 

- Sofía, espera, no vallas – le trata de detener Erika, pero ella parece no escuchar, o se hace que no escuchar

No podía entender las intenciones de su amiga, ella se detiene, pero no se voltea, todavía no habían descubierto a la princesa y ella no iba a ser quien la delatara "eres demasiado despistada, aun puedes escapar", le pareció escuchar Erika en su mente, un mensaje telepático, fue lo ultimo que le dijo su amiga antes de desaparecer, Erika corre a la salida de la casa, trata de seguirla pero la pierde de vista entre las llamas, ahora se encontraba sola, los gritos casi no se escuchaban, las llamas estaban alrededor pero eso a ella no le preocupaba, podía alejarlas sin problema, pero estaba sola y asustada, cuando siente una presión en su brazo, alguien la estaba sujetando, en un impuso trata de gritar pero quien la agarro tapa su boca de inmediato y la jala, apartándola del fuego y ocultándose de la vista de los además

- Pensabas quedarte ahí parada – le recrimina una voz familiar mientras la soltaba, el cual tranquiliza a Erika, la niña en un impulso se abraza a el

- Erik, que paso, donde están los demás – dice la niña tratando de tranquilizarse, Elena, quien se encontraba al lado de su hermano, solo mira al suelo, la tristeza se reflejaba claramente en sus hermosos ojos

- No se – dice en un tono cortante el niño, luego toma aire y le da la noticia en el tono mas seco posible – ellos atacaron de pronto, mataron a nuestro padre

- Entiendo – contesta seria también, de alguna manera ya lo presentía, también estaba extrañamente tranquila, siempre que estaba con su hermano le pasaba eso, parecía que el tenia la facultad de contagiar algo de su carácter en los que lo rodeaban

En la mente de Erika (la del presente) todo era cada vez mas claro, como su sueño, ahora recordaba exactamente lo que pensaba, deja por un momento que el hechizo se debilite para darle un minuto y poder ordenar sus ideas, la conexión se hace mas débil, de esta manera puede separase de la Erika del pasado por un momento y darse solo un momento de respiro, pero solo un momento, mientras recuerda exactamente lo que pensaba esa noche, lo que sintió, "los tres éramos muy pequeños" – se permitió recordar – "sabia que no podíamos hacer mucho, solo permanecer ocultos, maldije mi debilidad, lo recuerdo bien, e hice mil promesas a todo lo que creía, y hasta lo que no" – sonrió ella – "nunca fui muy devota" - agrego en su mente – "y prometía tratar de poner mas atención a los estudios, claro si salía con vida, aunque si Erik, que era mucho mas aplicado que yo, no habría logrado nada, no creo que yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, y por un instante, solo por un momento, sentí frustración en el corazón de mi hermano, su rabia, nunca lo había visto así, pero hay que reconocerlo, los verdaderos poderes despiertan en la pubertad, lo cual nos dejaba en una posición muy débil. Por dentro tenia miedo, temblaba, todo mi ser delataba ese miedo, en cambio Erik permanecía tranquilo, sereno, también Elena, tal vez nunca sepa lo que pasaba por sus mentes esa noche, lo que si se es cuando escuche un grito, era la voz de mi madre, fue cuando la vi"

Erika deja que la conexión agarre de nuevo fuerza, de manera que solo puede ver y pensar lo que pasa en ese momento. Afuera era un campo de guerra, todos se defendían como podían, pero la orden era no dejar a nadie vivo, habían roto nuestras defensas, no se como, tal vez si hubiera estado al inicio de la batalla lo sabría, si nuestro pueblo era uno de los mas fuertes, éramos un verdadero imperio, pero ahora el lugar era una ruina, ni las sombras de lo que fue, y sin mi padre que los lidere, todo el valle se había convertido en una masacre, nadie se salvaba, ni siquiera los niños, su madre se defendía con gran poder, siempre había sido una de las mejores, tal vez la mejor, pero se miraba demasiado cansada y todo su esfuerzo no era suficiente, y ya estaba en el limite, sin saber donde se encontraban sus tres hijos, pero por que paso eso, ella no era la única hechicera, tenían muchos hombres, tanto jóvenes como sabios hechiceros, que paso con el concejo de los ancianos, con la defensa, no solo tenían a los animales para defenderse, ¿qué había pasado?, realmente se lamentaba de no haber estado al inicio de la batalla, tal vez lo sabría, su madre detiene un ultimo ataque con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, Erika al verla caer trata de ayudar a su madre, desobedeciendo el mandato de su hermano, el cual solo trataba de mantenerla a salvo, por que estaba segura que si ellas no hubieran estado con el nada lo habría detenido en el intento de ayudar a su madre, Erika sale del escondite, tratando de ayudarla

Ambos hermanos ven como Erika sale al campo de batalla sin poder detenerla, estaría indefensa, a merced del enemigo, al darse vuelta nota como sus hermanos estaban a su lado, al salir ella había revelado el sitio donde estaban ya no tenia caso seguir escondidos, lo único que quedaba era tratar de ayudar a su madre, la mujer estaba con vida pero inconsciente, sin energía, y lo mas seguro pronto moriría, pero eso solo Erik lo sabia, y este no tenia corazón para terminar con las ultimas esperanzas de sus hermanas

De pronto parece que todo se calla, ya no se escuchaba ningún grito, Erik nota que estaban rodeados, se levanta dispuesto a defenderse de los intrusos, pero no le da tiempo de hacer nada cuando cae inconsciente, le habían inmovilizado mas rápido de lo que él esperaba, Erika comprendió que sin Erik ella era la responsable, se levanta con firmeza, pero eso no le sirvió de mucho, alguien le dio un certero golpe en la nuca y perdió el sentido 

A ultima hora no los mataron, según recuerda claramente Erika, estaban rodeados, pudieron matarlos como a los demás, no importaba la edad según lo habían comprobado, pero cualquiera podía ser el heredero, el "predilecto" como se acostumbraba a decir también, nadie sabia quien de los tres lo era, nadie, ni ellos mismos, podía ser cualquiera de los tres, y ese era el problema, el temor a la venganza si mataban al incorrecto, las leyendas solo anunciaban que si eso pasaba, las consecuencias serian terribles

La ignorancia de ese conocimiento les había salvado en aquella ocasión, pero a que precio, cuando los días se convertían en semanas, meses, años, y hasta siglos, la vida dejaba de tener sentido al igual que el tiempo, pero algo estaba fijo, no morirían sin una revancha, y con el tiempo la vida de los mortales de ese lugar a donde fueron enviados ya no era importante, por que para aquel que posee una vida tan larga desprecia y juega con el poco tiempo que poseen los mortales

Los recuerdos dejan de fluir, el escenario se desvanece, el propósito del sueño se a cumplido, por que al fin, ella había comprendido que era lo que los demás ocultaban, todo tenia sentido, al fin estaba claro, ahora podía despertar, ya era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás, el pasado ya había terminado, ya no tendría que volver, ahora el futuro espera, al igual que la revancha

El sueño que Karen tenia era el mas extraño que había tenido en su vida, parecía que se encontraba en una ciudad, no, antes lo hubiera sido, hoy solo hay ruinas, una pequeña llora, el fuego se esta acabando, pero no su tristeza, ¿por qué llora?, no, ya no llora, ya no tiene caso, pero apenas tiene 4 años y esta sola, Karen no sabia por que tenia esa información, parecía que estaba en la mete de la pequeña, no, se estaba convirtiendo en ella, uniendo sus pensamientos con ella, pronto lo único que miraba eran los pensamientos de ella, los recuerdos de esa pequeña

El sol se estaba ocultando, ella estaba jugando con una pequeña ardilla, pero esta pronto se iría a dormir, mas no ella, a pesar de que la niña había esperado ese día con ansias parecía que el sueño estaba venciendo, pero no podía dormir, no ese día, lo malo es que ella era demasiado pequeña y no podía participar en la mayoría de las actividades, si no es que en ninguna, y la dejaban ir solamente por que había insistido bastante, pero parece ser que el sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

La pequeña había pensado en ir a curiosear, tal vez encontraba algo de interés, pero a quien molestar, claro, su hermana mayor era la victima perfecta, después de todo, Erika es una persona alegre, muy buena, y siempre le perdonaría cualquier cosa, además era entre las menos santas de la familia. Y si molestaba a su querido hermanito, de solo pensarlo se estremeció, el chico podía llegar a ser muy hábil si a jugar de esa manera se trataba, y realmente no deseaba atraer la atención de el, era pequeña pero sabia el carácter que el tenia, no era serio como todos lo pensaban, que lejos de la realidad, era lo que aparentaba, y lo hacia muy bien, no era diferente de ella o de Erika, extremadamente curioso, le encantaba meterse en la vida de los demás, pero de una manera que era difícil que los otros se dieran cuenta 

La niñera estaba peinando a la pequeña, el cual apenas era un poco abajo del hombro, el trabajo no era difícil, ya que el pelo de la niña era completamente liso, sus cabellos negros caían como cascadas, solo tubo que ponerle un pequeño gancho para adornar su cabello, ya estaba lista, con mas sueño que entusiasmo, tenia las esperanzas de que el sueño desapareciera pero eso cada vez era menor, la luna estaba en lo alto, brillaba con gran fuerza, la pequeña bajo hasta el jardín para encontrarse con su madre

Los sirvientes terminan de arreglar el lugar, era el festival anual, una tradición muy especial, a pesar de que la pequeña no sabia en que consistía, lo que si sabia o mejor dicho lo único que su madre le contó, y lo que alcanzo a entender es que en esa noche se daba a conocer quien era el verdadero elegido, cuando la luna brilla mas alto en el cielo, pero era muy pronto para decirlo, tendrían que transcurrir como diez años para tener esa información, esa noche solo era de fiesta, de carnaval si se podría decir, la piedra sombra será colocado en un pedestal a la luz directa de la luna, justo a la media noche, según cuentan es un espectáculo sorprendente de luces, formando una especie de aurora boreal, pero solo se puede lograr ese día, eso era tradición humana, y extrañamente a las demás criaturas no les interesaba participar, no sabia por que, si habían mas fiestas en el año y a las demás si asistían, talvez era muy pequeña para tener esa información pero eso no la detendría, pero en ese instante tenia mas sueño que curiosidad, solo faltaban 3 horas para la media noche

Su padre regreso, solo con sombra, era una lastima que no se pudiera utilizar el Turín, la original, la piedra que controla el espacio y el tesoro que guarda su pueblo, de seguro seria mucho mas increíble que la sombra, pero esa piedra jamás sale de su recinto sagrado, se han prendido pequeñas fogatas alrededor de la plaza, la cual se encontraba en el centro del valle, la piedra sombra es depositada en el pedestal, dos horas antes, tal como se acostumbra.

Todos los chicos juegan, Elena hace todo lo posible con encontrar a su hermana pero esta no se encuentra en ningún lado, a Erik tampoco pero eso no le extraño, el no es dado de andar entre la multitud. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero un pequeño alboroto despierta la curiosidad de la pequeña, y la atención de sus padres, un hombre corre a decirle algo a sus padres, pero no alcanzo a escuchar que era, pero por la expresión de sus caras era algo grave, por lo que se acerca para escuchar la conversación 

- Están seguros, eso no puede ser 

- No se como pero pasaron las defensas del bosque, parece que todo el equipo armado del reino de Abgan se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, aunque todavía no atacan – contesta preocupado el recién llegado

- De alguna manera se las debieron de haber ingeniado para pasar las trampas, y saben que esta noche duermen las criaturas de los bosque – dice su madre en un tono calmado y sereno – no atacan todavía, pero pronto lo harán

- Y se darán cuenta que no estamos indefensos como ellos creen – afirma su padre – solo hay una manera de que pudieran llegar hasta aquí sin que nos hallamos enterado 

- Un traidor – afirma la reina, ya varios habían formado un circulo alrededor, todos estaban en un completo silencio

La afirmación de un traidor era algo grave, y de sorpresa a la vez, el reino era grande, abarcaba no solo el valle y las montañas, también los grandes bosques que le seguían a las montañas y el desierto después del bosque, era un tamaño bastante grande a considerar, pero en si la población era poca, la cantidad de gente no era mucha si se comparaba con el otro reino, al ser ellos un grupo pequeño todos se conocían, y aunque siempre existen sus diferencias entre ellos, traicionar a todo el reino era algo impensable, ya que todos tenían un alto grado de fidelidad

- Yo iré al frente – dice al fin su padre – Leonor – dice refiriéndose a su madre 

- Organizare la defensa – se adelanta esta, luego se dirige a los demás – juntaremos a todos los niños en la plaza, después los conduciremos a los pasadizos, ahí estarán a salvo, después podemos pelear sin problemas

Las mujeres no se incluían nunca en estas afirmaciones, si lo hicieran seria como una ofensa para ellas, después de todo habían probado que una mujer podía ser tan buena hechicera como un hombre, por lo que ellas también eran preparadas por si ocurría algún combate, eso dejaba que los únicos débiles a quienes debían proteger era a los niños, y Elena había visto lo bien que se podían defender los ancianos, los cuales por su edad y sabiduría eran entre los mas fuertes

La organización fue muy rápida, en cuestión de minutos todos iban a sus posiciones, la guerra parecía que pronto iba a iniciar, aunque la plaza estaba algo alejado de los túneles, les llevaría tiempo llevarlos sin levantar sospechas

- Diana – dice llamando a una de las jóvenes, la cual Elena conocía bien, visitaba bastante la casa, era muy hábil en la magia y una experta en la cocina, bastante amable, también era hermana de Sofía, la amiga de su hermana según recordaba – necesito que te lleves a Elena

- Si, no hay problema – toma la mano de la pequeña y luego agrega – Sofía no se encuentra en ninguna parte, tampoco Erika, tal vez estén juntas

- Erika sabrá defenderse – agrega la madre – ella conoce todos lo escondites y salidas, lo que temo es que no quiera salir – dice su madre en tono preocupado – tampoco se donde esta Erik, pero el es igual a su hermana, solo espero que estén bien

Pronto fue separada de su madre, y era conducida por Diana, estaban a punto de llegar al lugar de reunión cuando divisa en el cielo unas luces, pronto se escucharon explosiones del sitio donde estaba su padre, lo que la asusto bastante, pero su curiosidad era un defecto demasiado grande en ella, quería saber que pasaba en el frente, pero Diana la tenia bien agarrada

Voltea de nuevo, es en ese momento cuando distingue a su hermano, parecía una especie de sombra que se habré camino, sin que nadie mas se de cuenta, seguro también quería ver que pasaba, esto fue lo ultimo que aguanto la curiosa niña, la cual logra zafarse de su protectora, y correr a toda prisa, aprovechando que su hermano estaba ahí

Tal como el lo había hecho, ella también podía moverse de tal forma que despistaba a cualquiera, de esta manera la pobre Diana no la pudo seguir, ese truco lo había aprendido de él, habían una muralla que dividía la entrada del bosque y el valle, y en cada lado habían dos torres, pero estas estaban siendo atacadas, y no era un sitio muy seguro, pero había otra forma, una tercera torre colocada mas atrás de la muralla, había sido construida para vigilar el bosque, daba una muy buena vista, y ahí, como se lo esperaba, encontró a su hermano

- No deberías estar aquí – le dijo el sin siquiera voltear a verla – deberías haberte quedado con Diana – a pesar de sus palabras, el tono era mas divertido que de reproche

- Quería ver – se defiende la pequeña – que pasa

El chico no le contesta y ella se asoma para ver, a pesar de que su habilidad de expresión era poca, debido a su edad, su mente era bastante amplia, su razonamiento era bastante grande, pero apenas decía unas cuantas palabras por ocasión.

Eran grandes naves, nunca había visto una, pero había escuchado de ellas, los cañones de estas atacaban, pero una barrera impedía que los ataques hicieran daño, deteniendo el fuego, pero la pequeña dudaba que el oponente se diera por vencido 

- Es una barrera psíquica, si eres muy fuerte puedes hacer una – le contesta su hermano adivinando la duda de la niña 

- No cansa mucho – pregunta la pequeña adivinando el riesgo de una técnica semejante

- Demasiado, de seguir así no durara mucho, la ventaja es que puedes demostrar al enemigo un poder que no tienes si este no sabe el punto débil, ya que el cansancio no se muestra hasta que es demasiado tarde, es una muestra de poder, muy arriesgada e innecesaria a mi parecer

- Son muchos – dice la niña al notar no solo las dos naves grandes, varias mas pequeñas salían del interior de esta, como también vehículos de tierra también armados – que harías tu 

- No lo imaginas – le pregunta a la pequeña la cual ya se imaginaba la respuesta

- Ilusiones

- Son lo mejor, no cansan mucho, es mas fácil que enviarles una tormenta

- La cual no puedes hacer – le afirma la pequeña

- Lo se, por eso es el truco que haría, engañarlos de tal modo que no sepan cual es derecha e izquierda

- Buen plan, por que no hacerlo

- Por que se consideran trucos baratos, son muy fáciles de hacer, es una pena

El fuego ceso por completo, y un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados salen de la nave, parecían defender a uno en particular, la barrera también desaparece, y ambos chicos ven como su padre se dirige a recibir al grupo, parece que dice algo, pero no logra escuchar nada

- Quieres saber que es lo que dicen – le pregunta Erik

- ¿Se puede? – pregunta sorprendida y alegre la niña

- Es fácil, solo concéntrate en lo que deseas escuchar

Su hermano se acerca a ella, y le coloca la mano en la frente, todo ruido desaparece y logra ver y escuchar, como si se encontrara en la escena, tanto que no siente cuando su hermano le retira la mano, un pequeño truco, fue lo ultimo que escucho de el, todo su entorno giraba en los sucesos que estaba presenciando

- Nos vemos de nuevo, es un placer – le habla un hombre de aspecto serio, no era joven, pero tenia buen porte, parecía ser el que dirigía al grupo atacante

- Es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo – le contesta su padre en tono severo – ignoro como lograron pasar el bosque sin que los detectaran, también deseo saber el motivo de este altercado

- Ho, no lo sabes, cruzar el umbral fue fácil, con algo de ayuda por supuesto

- Un traidor querrá decir

- No, mas un informante, aunque para ustedes si debe ser un traidor – luego de una pausa añade – aunque creo que los traidores son otros – luego agrega - por años hemos sido los guardianes de las dos piedras, con el juramente de que no las usaríamos jamás.

- Eso ya lo se, todo mundo conoce la historia

- Tengo informes, se de sus planes, usted y su gente están planeando algo en contra de nosotros, utilizando su tesoro

La pequeña Elena voltea a ver a su hermano, no entendía a que se refería, claro que conocía la leyenda, no había un alma en la aldea que no la supiera, mas cuando la joya se encuentra casi en las narices, aunque son pocos las personas que pueden tocarla, pero no sabia que su padre tenia intención de usar el preciado objeto

- Es eso cierto – le pregunta a Erik

- No estoy seguro, pero algo hay de verdad, tal parece que el pueblo aumenta de tamaño, y eso también en fuerza, pero ellos también

- Y que con eso

- Existe una vieja leyenda, cuando los tesoros fueron entregados a la custodia de los dos reinos, también había una advertencia, que ambos crecerían, y finalmente la rivalidad que existe entre ellos llevara a la destrucción de uno de los dos, eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, centenares de años, pero según parece es en esta década donde se cumplirá la profecía, y creo que ninguno quiere ser el derrotado

- Por eso papá planeaba atacar primero

- Creo que esa era la idea, y para tener la victoria mas segura planea usar el tesoro, pero sus planes se retrasaron, parece que no tiene el poder necesario para usarlo, a estado intentándolo pero no logra mucho

- Pero papá es el elegido

- Y eso es lo raro, tiene la aprobación de los elementos, mas no de la piedra, lo mas seguro es que su poder psíquico no es tan fuerte, por eso iba a usar a cualquiera de nosotros 3, el que la piedra escogiera, ser elegido, y controlar todo el poder del tesoro son dos cosas diferentes

- Y sombra

- Tampoco servirá, es casi igual de quisquillosa que la original, no obedecerá a un dueño con un poder mental débil – un suspiro – exterminar o ser exterminados

- No hay otra salida

- En estos momentos, parece que no

Debido a la conversación con su hermano la pequeña perdió gran parte de la discusión, por no decir toda, y parece que no había acabado bien, y en medio de amenazas cada quien volvió a su puesto, esta vez parecía que pelearían con todo lo que tenían, la advertencia se había hecho, ahora se vería cual de los dos reinos iba a desaparecer

Las naves volaron por encima de la muralla, listas para disparar adiestra y siniestra por toda la zona, pero una gran ola de viento detiene su avance, haciendo bien difícil el vuelo, mientras los vehículos de tierra se alistaron para destruir la gigantesca muralla que les impedía el paso, pero un terremoto habré la tierra, y como si esta fuera una fiera que habré sus fauces para comer a todo el que caiga en sus grietas, muchos vehículos fueron detenidos, pero el temblor provoco que también la muralla cediera, casi al punto de desplomarse, quedando solo algunas piedras de pie

- Quien crees que va ganando – pregunta la pequeña, al ver el pro y el contra de cada acción

- No podría decirte, esa no es toda la artillería que ellos tienen, ni tampoco la nuestra, todavía no se ha inclinado la balanza para cualquiera de los bandos

Tal como dijo Erik, nada estaba decidido, la ofensiva se había dividido en 2, los que se encargaban de las naves, lo cual se hacia cargo de dirigir el concejo de ancianos desde la plaza, y los del frente, dirigidos por el rey, a pesar de que los ataques eran acertados, la energía tenia su limite, aunque la artillería del otro bando también, tal vez la batalla hubiera seguido por horas sin saber quien ganaría

Todos los niños habían sido reunidos, Diana junto con el grupo de los jóvenes tenían el deber de llevarlos a un lugar seguro, por desgracia ocurrió el ataque de las naves justo cuando estaban por salir del parque, y el viento hacia imposible cualquier movilización, debido a que este se movía formando una barrera de protección, y si salían de el corrían mas riesgo que estando dentro, por lo que los jóvenes deciden llevarlos a una casa que les serviría como refugio

Una vez instalados en el lugar asignado, Diana trata de encontrar a Elena, Erika, Sofía, no tenia noticias de ninguno de ellos, aunque la reina le dijo que no se preocupara por Erika, Sofía no era como su amiga, y por tanto corría un gran riesgo, tenia que encontrar a su hermanita no importaba como, debía de estar en algún lugar, y se dirigió al único que se le ocurrió, al refugio, pero no al que se encontraban los otros niños, sino en el lugar secreto 

Los chicos habían cambiado de sitio, el lugar en que se encontraban era demasiado peligroso, y muy propenso a ser bombardeado, no les costo nada hallar otro sitio donde tendrían facilidad de ver la batalla, Erik conocía muy bien el lugar, aunque no tenia la misma vista que el anterior, desde ahí ambos esperaban a que cualquier cosa sucediera, y eso paso 

Fuertes explosiones se escucharon por la zona central del valle, para ser mas exactos, una en la plaza, seguida de otra cerca de la casa que comunica al túnel, pronto ambos sitios estaban ardiendo en llamas, fue tan rápido, una serie de bombas habían sido colocados y detonados casi al mismo tiempo, dejando irreconocible en lugar, el cual parecía un pequeño cráter, pequeño por su poca profundidad, el diámetro que abarcaba era bastante grande, donde antes debía de estar el parque central ahora solo estaba un agujero, el suelo estaba forrado de ceniza, pero la explosión también daño las casas, las cuales se convirtieron en el alimento del fuego 

Nadie sabia como, antes de que todo empezara alguien había colocado explosivos bajo la tierra, de manera que explotaran en determinado momento, una acción que realmente fue decisiva para la dirección que tomaría este encuentro, con el parque destruido, la plaza también había explotado, matando o hiriendo de muerte a los que ahí se encontraban, el pánico apareció en sus habitantes, no solo habían perdido una línea ofensiva, sino que también el refugio había sido completamente destruido, con todo lo que había adentro. Los vientos huracanados que servían como línea defensiva se habían disuelto, dejando el camino libre para el bombardeo, el cual los golpeo con gran fuerza

- Que fue lo que paso – pregunta la pequeña, que había presenciado la explosión

- Traición, y ahora sabotaje – le contesta Erik, aunque el tono no lo delataba su pequeña hermana notaba que estaba realmente furioso – sabían como nos organizaríamos, sabían que si colocaban unas bombas en ese lugar el daño seria grande

- Como pudieron colocar los explosivos

- Alguien lo hizo, el mismo que los debió de conducir para poder pasar por el bosque sin ser detectados

- Pero, en que momento, quien

- No se

- Que paso con todos los niños que llevaron al refugio, y Diana, Erika, que les paso

- Los que estaban en la plaza murieron, eso es seguro – la pequeña trata de contener el llanto, no era el momento para llorar – no se si Diana escapo, pero Erika esta bien, de eso estoy seguro

- Y como lo sabes

- Si algo le hubiera pasado lo hubiéramos sentido, esta bien, solo espero que no cometa ninguna acción impulsiva, es muy noble

- Pero imprudente – le termina la pequeña, la cual logra hacer que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios, pero no dura mucho tiempo

Esto les daba una posición muy desventajosa, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de la línea ofensiva que quedaba, nada parecía detener el avance de las tropas enemigas, la balanza se inclinaba demasiado a favor del enemigo, el cual parecía imposible que vencieran, la única manera de poder vencer ahora era utilizando el tesoro, pero este es demasiado poderoso, y nadie sabia usarlo, ni siquiera el rey, el cual lo había intentado para un momento como ese, pero nada, no lo rechazaba, pero tampoco podía hacer gran cosa con ella, apenas pequeños trucos, pero nada mas, no podía usar ni sombra, pero Erik, el si podía utilizar sombra, y habían grandes posibilidades de que también el tesoro, pero como es muy joven nunca había tocado siquiera la joya, pero si su sombra, lo malo es que tanto el como sombra estaban perdidos, sombra desapareció después de la explosión del parque, no estaba destruida, se necesita mucho mas para destruirla, pero si estaba perdida, y hallarla en ese caos era una tarea casi imposible, y aunque los encontraran, no les serviría de mucho, el poder del príncipe era muy poco todavía

Tan concentrado estaba el rey que no se dio cuenta cuando otra de las barreras callo, dando paso a varios soldados bien armados, los cuales le apuntan al reconocerlo, el al verlo en un movimiento instintivo coloca una barrera alrededor, la cual al principio resiste sin problemas, pero los ataques continúan, debilitándola, se escucha otra explosión, muy cerca de la casa que comunica con la montaña, pero extrañamente esta no recibe ningún daño, a pesar de lo fuerte de esta ultima carga, la cual hace temblar todo el valle, finalmente cae la barrera que el rey tenia sobre su persona, uno de los disparos atraviesa el corazón del monarca, el cual muere de una manera demasiado rápida para ser asimilada por sus súbditos, los cuales parecían ovejas sin pasto, la victoria del reino invasor estaba asegurada

Erik y Elena estaban todavía viendo los acontecimientos de la batalla, cuando de pronto ambos sintieron una estocada, como si una daga atravesara el corazón de ambos chicos, pero el dolor desaparece rápido, tan rápido como apareció, pero era suficiente para destruir todas las esperanzas que tenían de, no vencer, sino al menos sobrevivir, ya que si hubieran aguantado hasta la mañana tendrían la ayuda de los lobos y los dragones, también de las hadas y demás criaturas encantadas, pero a este paso, lo mas que durarían seria una hora, y eso con suerte 

Solo un puñado de personas se encontraban con vida, pero el orgullo que poseían era demasiado fuerte como para pedir clemencia, algo que estaban seguros que no obtendrían aunque la pidieran, según la leyenda, si alguno de ellos quedaba vivo, este crearía un ejercito y los atacaría, y si ya empezaron el trabajo de exterminarlos no se iban a detener ahora

Fue en ese momento que Leonor decide tomar las riendas de lo que queda de la batalla, una lucha perdida, de eso estaba segura, pero no les daría el gusto de verla humillada, ella era una gran hechicera, y tenia el orgullo de un guerrero, al igual que su gente, no era el momento de rendirse, lo único que deseaba es que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo, todas las salidas estaban selladas, estaban atrapados, no podían ahora ni dirigirse a los túneles, o eso alertaría al enemigo, los cuales habían agrupado a sus hombres en esa zona, no, definitivamente estaban atrapados como ratas, pero se encargaría de que probaran un poco del poder de las ratas

La reina se para al frente de los que quedan, creando una ventisca tal, que parecía un gran huracán, y su pueblo por estar en el ojo no estaba siendo afectado, el propósito no era arrastrar al enemigo, ni crear una barrera, era algo mas simple, el polvo combinado con las cenizas los segaría, de tal modo que pueden detener su avance

- Que pasa – pregunta por centésima vez la niña, la cual le costaba llevar el hilo de los acontecimientos

- Parece que nuestra madre tomara la ofensiva, no se rendirán sin pelear – contesta preocupado – este lugar pronto dejara de ser seguro, las llamas están demasiado cerca

- Pero tu estas deteniendo el fuego, irnos es peligroso

- Si el fuego no se sigue esparciendo ser demasiado sospechoso, tenemos que movernos

- Vamos con mamá, tenemos que ayudarla – su hermano solo asiente

Al principio Elena dudaba de cómo podían llegar hasta abajo sin ser arrastrados por la tormento, pero su hermano alejaba con su poder el viento que envolvían todo el lugar, protegiéndola también a ella, la cual se sorprende, el poder de su madre es muy grande, tal vez la mas fuerte del lugar, y que su hermano pueda contra un hechizo de ella con esa facilidad era algo impresionante

- Como puedes evadir el poder de mamá – de anima a preguntar la pequeña mientras ambos avanzaban con rapidez

- Este viento no es real, si lo fuera el fuego se esparciría por toda la montaña, seria muy arriesgado, no, es solo una ilusión para despistar al enemigo, algo realmente grande va a pasar

- Aun así, es mucho – susurra la niña

- Como – pregunta el chico, el cual no alcanzo a escucharla

- Nada

La verdad es que a pesar de no ser verdadero, el solo hecho de reconocerlo, y de crear un espacio donde se deshace el espejismo, es en si una gran hazaña, pero no le da tiempo de pensar, pronto la ilusión desaparece, dejando a los niñas al descubierto, unos guardias los ven y tratan de atraparlos, pero los evaden con facilidad, debido a que los soldados corrieron al lado opuesto de donde ellos estaban, Elena se queda viendo confundida, mientras su hermano allá otro escondite con facilidad, realmente conocía bien todo el área, desde ahí podían ver todo sin problemas

- A eso me refería cuando te dije que se podía lograr – Elena lo mira sin entender – me refiero a que no reconozcan la derecha de la izquierda, en este momento tienen demasiada confianza y la guardia demasiado baja, son fáciles de confundir

La ilusión acabo, dejando al reino rival confiado de su victoria, lo que no se esperaba era el ataque que iban a recibir, con el tiempo que ganaron lograron reunir la energía suficiente para un rayo, pero no era uno cualquiera, este era uno muy especial

Todo el lugar queda iluminado, como un fuerte destello de luz, todos los presentes quedan segados por un momento, pero fue muy rápido, lo suficiente para lo que se proponían, destruir sus sistemas de ataque, este poder produjo una gran descarga de energía, y un corto en todos los sistemas de vuelo, todas las naves que estaban surcando el cielo caen como pájaros heridos, inutilizables, todas excepto la nodriza, la cual se encontraba mas alejada y por eso la descarga no la alcanzo

A pesar de haber perdido la artillería aérea, todavía tenían la terrestre, y el otro grupo había gastado todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque, ya no tenían muchas energías para luchar, pero aun así se defienden, el fuego deja de esparcirse, ya había consumido casi todo, de entre las llamas Erik reconoce a Erika, la cual estaba tan confundida que no se movía, si se quedaba parada lo mas seguro la descubrirían pronto, por lo que decidió salir de su escondite con rapidez, tanto que Elena apenas alcanzo a reaccionar cuando noto que su hermano traía con rapidez y casi a rastras a su hermana

- Pensabas quedarte ahí parada – le recrimina este mientras la soltaba, la niña en un impulso se abraza a el

- Erik, que paso, donde están los demás – dice la niña tratando de tranquilizarse

- No se – dice en un tono cortante, luego toma aire y le da la noticia en el tono mas seco posible – ellos atacaron de pronto, mataron a nuestro padre

- Entiendo – contesta seria también, bastante raro en ella, lo cual extraña a Elena

Elena solo observa a su hermana, parecía que ella era ignorante de todo lo que pasaba, estaba a punto de preguntarle donde había estado cuando escuchan un grito, era la voz de su madre, la cual cae al perder lo ultimo de fuerza que le quedaban, Es cuando Erika, en un impulso, sale del lugar donde estaban, Erik trata de detenerla pero era muy tarde, Erika corre al lado de su madre, pero muchos guardias la habían visto salir, estaban al descubierto, no tenia caso quedar escondidos, así que siguen a su hermana

Pronto los tres estaban sentados alrededor de ella, no estaba muerta, solo inconsciente, Elena deseaba preguntar si se salvaría, pero los ojos de su hermano le dieron la respuesta, parecía que la única que no lo entendía era su hermana mayor, que aun albergaba esperanzas, y pronto se vieron rodeados

Elena vio como ambos hermanos caían inconscientes, de seguro el deseo de su madre era que ellos vivieran, pero parecía que eso no se iba a cumplir, bien lo había dicho Erik, a pesar de ser muy hábil cayo demasiado rápido, al igual que su hermana, ella espero, no podía pelear, no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, no sabia ni un truco siquiera, pero no tubo que esperar tanto, el silencio cubrió todo el lugar, de seguro todos estaban muertos, parecía que toda la atención se centraba en ellos 3, que eran los únicos sobrevivientes

De entre todos los hombres sobresale uno, que se habré camino hasta quedar en frente de la pequeña, no era el gobernante del reino de Abgan, eso era seguro, ¿quién era? Y como un rayo la respuesta cruzo por su mente, reconociendo de esta manera al traidor, el cual miraba a la pequeña con una sonrisa

El antiguo rey había muerto bastante anciano, y los posibles herederos eran sus dos nietos, la noche de la celebración la luz escogió al padre de Elena, eso fue mucho antes de que ella naciera, la historia se la había contado su madre, como uno de tantos cuentos de hadas, su tío no pareció sentir celos, por el contrario se mostró feliz por la suerte de su hermano, a pesar de que todos pensaban que el seria el que gobernara debido a que su poder era mayor que el de su padre, pero la elección fue hecha, y su tío quedo como uno de los hombres de confianza de su padre, o al menos eso parecía hasta ese momento. Elena podía recordar en ese momento todas las veces que el había llegado a su casa, comiendo de la misma mesa con su familia 

- TU – grita la niña, con toda la rabia que podía tener - ¿por qué? – fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar

- Eres demasiado pequeña para entender, tu padre se estaba metiendo en un juego demasiado peligroso, alguien tenia que detenerlo, y a ustedes también – finalizo el hombre

- No puedes matarnos – le recordó la niña

- Hay peores destinos que la muerte – nunca antes la pequeña deseaba atacar a alguien como a el, no estaba asustada, estaba demasiado enojada para asustarse

- Ya basta, esta guerra termino – otra persona se habré paso entre los escombros, Elena lo reconoció, era el mismo que había hablado con su padre anteriormente, el gobernante del otro reino, a pesar de no ser tan joven su voz y presencia ejercía gran autoridad 

El dijo algo mas, y se decidió el destino de sus hermanos, pero no alcanzo a escucharlo, tampoco el suyo, todo se puso borroso de repente, los que antes eran personas ahora parecían espejismos, no era capaz de distinguir nada, una luz intensa, luego oscuridad, todo a una gran velocidad, como estar saliendo de algún túnel, estaba despertando

Karen despierta como nunca recordó hacerlo, su respiración era muy agitada y se encontraba en un estado tan nervioso que apenas podía respirar, todavía podía sentir el calor del fuego en su piel, mira sus manos, su cuerpo, seguía siendo la misma joven de 14 años, mira a su alrededor, le parece que alguien le habla pero sus sentidos le toman algo de tiempo adaptarse a la realidad

- Karen, estas bien – le pregunta extremadamente preocupado Alex, y como no iba a estarlo, la chica apenas podía reconocerlo, pero se recupero rápido

- Si – contesta de la manera mas segura que le permite su cuerpo, pero el nerviosismo estaba demasiado presente en su voz – solo fue un mal sueño – trata de tranquilizarlo la chica

- Estas segura, nunca antes te había visto así, quieres que busque un doctor 

- No – corre a contestar la chica, pero luego continua un poco mas tranquila – sabes que no me gustan los doctores, estaré bien, como dijiste nunca antes me habías visto así, seguro solo fue el cansancio – el la mira con unos ojos que ella entendió como un no te creo, pero no dice nada - como me encontraste, nadie sabia que estaba aquí – pregunta la chica ya mas tranquila

- Ya llegamos, no estabas en ninguna parte por eso te busque

- Te preocupaste por mi – pregunta la chica, su voz ocultaba la emoción que sentía, tratando de sonar indiferente, lo cual hacia bastante bien

- Claro, eres como una hermana, pensé que algo te había pasado – la chica sintió como una espina se le ensartaba en el corazón, siempre era lo mismo, ¿por qué nunca podía dejar de verla como una pequeña?, o acaso seria que eso era, a pesar de sus travesuras ella era bastante madura para su edad, siempre lo había sido, de nuevo cruza por su mente ese extraño sueño, el cual ella no desea recordar, por suerte la voz del chico la saca del trance

- Te buscaron por todas las habitaciones de la nave, ya me habías asustado, hasta que te encontré en esta, parecías muy agitada por eso te desperté, estas segura que estas bien

- Si, ya te lo dije, solo necesito caminar un poco

La chica se pone de pie, la cabeza le da vueltas pero no se cae, miles de imágenes pasan por su mente a gran velocidad, parecían de una vida pasada, sin coherencia, de hecho lo único que recordaba bien era ese extraño sueño, el pueblo, el fuego, seria todo un invento de ella, era tan real que no podía ser solo un sueño, y un nombre familiar le viene a la mente, Elena, pero, ¿quién es Elena?, y por que lo siente tan familiar casi como si se identificara con el, ¿quién era ella?, y ¿cuál era su nombre realmente?, Karen o Elena, pero ya no quería pensar, por que solo el hecho de hacerlo le hacia sufrir, solo quería olvidar

Otro sueño, otros pensamientos, otros recuerdos, lejos de recordar lo que el deseaba, sueños mezclados, el único recuerdo compartido, un escenario conocido se muestra ante ellos, tan real y palpable que parecía que eran ellos las ilusiones, el sol brillante, el cielo azul, todo parecía que estaba realmente vivo. Se encontraban en el dojo Tendo

- Es muy real, demasiado – exclama Nabiki mientras trata de tocar la estructura, pero la atraviesa, como si fuera ella el fantasma – exactamente donde estamos, y que estamos haciendo

- Parece que es tu casa, y no tengo idea de lo que hacemos aquí

- La luz del recuerdo, parece ser que el recuerdo es mío

- Tal vez no, si yo estoy aquí significa que parte del recuerdo es mío también, ¿qué año será?

Nabiki observa las instalaciones, era idéntico al actual, salvo algunas diferencias, la pintura del dojo era diferente, y el árbol del estanque es mas pequeño que el de su casa

- Si es un recuerdo compartido solo queda una fecha – afirma la chica – a juzgar por la apariencia del dojo debe ser la primea vez que viniste

- Si eso es verdad tu debes tener unos 5 años

- Es cuando mamá vivía – susurra la chica, a pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja el alcanzo a escuchar, pero prefirió no decir nada – como salimos

- Cuando veamos lo que nos quiere mostrar, pero no creo que importe mucho, lo mas seguro estemos aquí por que es el único recuerdo olvidado donde estamos los dos 

Nabiki mira atentamente las instalaciones, cada detalle, las diferencias de este y el dojo actual junto con la casa no eran muy grandes, de hecho parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, lo que mas se diferenciaba era en la serie de arreglos que tiene el actual, claro desde la llegada de Ranma prácticamente se a había reconstruido unas cien veces, pero si los comparaba con este y el que existía antes de la llegada del joven artista marcial, realmente las diferencias eran mínimas, solo los ligeros vestigios y marcas que produce el tiempo, su padre no es de los que hacen cambios.

- Mira – le señala el muchacho, Nabiki voltea a ver el lugar señalado, en el jardín, donde 3 pequeñas parecían jugar 

- Somos nosotras – responde reconociendo a las tres niñas 

A la primera en quien se fija es en su hermana mayor, estaba sentada en la puerta de la casa, al lado se encontraba una mujer joven, vestida con un kimono Japonés, su mirada era tranquila, era idéntica a la de Kasumi, parecía que transmitía paz a la persona que la mirara, Nabiki no recordaba a su madre, las fotografías las tenia escondidas su padre y nunca se las mostraba, era la primera vez que la miraba con tal nitidez, aun así, no siente emoción al verla, ni tampoco nostalgia, a pasado demasiado tiempo, ella creció con sus hermanas y su padre, ahora su madre era como una extraña, lo cual agradecía, después de todo los vivos no deben de adherirse a los muertos, la vida tiene que seguir 

Erik voltea a ver a Nabiki, esperando alguna reacción, pero nada, ella mira tranquilamente todo lo que pasa, muchas personas se echan a llorar cuando el pasado se muestra tan claro delante de ellas, la nostalgia las invade, pero esa chica parecía tener corazón de piedra, no, en realidad no era así, solo era fuerte y trata de vivir y disfrutar el poco tiempo que a los mortales se les otorga de vida, pero solo muy pocos podían distinguir la diferencia, al menos el sabia que ella estaría bien, el sabia lo que venia, claro que lo sabia, aunque no se acordaba de los detalles, simplemente no les dio importancia en aquella ocasión, al menos Nabiki era extremadamente fuerte, como nadie que el allá conocido, no tendría que preocuparse por ella, pero ¿por qué tendría el que preocuparse por esa chica?, ella era una enemiga en ese momento, estaba en el bando opuesto, sin mencionar que la chica lo odia, por que tendría que preocuparse por ella, pero al mismo tiempo tiene un coraje, una determinación y una sagacidad que el nunca había visto en otra persona

- Que tanto me miras – le habla la chica, Erik se turba un poco, sin querer se había distraído, y eso era muy peligroso contando la gran observadora que tenia al lado

- Nada – se limita a responder, fijando su vista de nuevo en la escena, pero sin poner realmente atención, de pronto le viene a la mente las burlas de su querida hermana, se sacude la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Erika, la cual se a puesto insoportable desde que conoció a Nabiki, el trata de hacerse el indiferente pero algo noto la chica

"Me pregunto en que estaría pensando ¿se habrá dado cuenta?, no, no lo creo, no me he descuidado, tal vez esta esperando el momento para ver en que momento me arrojo en un mar de llanto, pero no le voy a dar ese gusto, me analizaba, de eso estoy segura, algo se trae, el conoce este sueño mejor que yo, sabe lo que va a pasar, Kami como desearía salir de aquí, no me agrada en lo mas mínimo la ventaja que el tiene en este lugar"

- Ahora eres tu la pensativa 

- Eso no te importa – que rabia, ahora la habían pillado a ella, era frustrante estar con el, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en otras cosas, pero si el, y eso la desesperaba, era difícil ocultarle algo, lo bueno es que el también sentía lo mismo con ella, eso lo había notado, al menos no estaba en una situación tan desventajosa – y esa canción – pregunta al notar como la pequeña Kasumi canta mientras hace unos malabares con 3 cubos que tenia en la mano

- Ya ratos están cantando, pero costo un poco que lo escucháramos, cada vez el lugar se pondrá mas claro, al igual que los sonidos se distinguirán con mayor nitidez

- Esa canción, me parece conocida - La niña parecía muy feliz, mientras entonaba la letra de la canción 

brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque

bríncala de nuevo yo ya me canse

dos y dos son cuatro

cuatro y dos son seis

seis y dos son ocho

y ocho dieciséis

tengo una muñeca vestida de azul

Cantaba precioso, sus manos se movían con gran rapidez pero a simple vista parecía que el movimiento era lento, por alguna razón la melodía le parecía algo hipnotizante, y en ese momento recordó donde lo había escuchado, era cierto que su madre lo jugaba para divertir a las pequeñas, pero el recuerdo era mucho mas reciente, Kasumi canto esa canción para Akane, el día en que había perdido el duelo con una niña que usaba los juguetes como armas y se llevaron el tablero del dojo, claro que después Akane la volvió a retar y recuperaron el cartel, en ese día Kasumi dijo que ese juego lo había aprendido de mamá

La pequeña Nabiki jugaba con una pelota, mientras Akane se divertía asiendo algunos arreglos florales con las flores que recolectaba del jardín, se esforzaba en hacer unas hermosas guirnaldas, si es que se le pueden llamar así, ya que no podían ni sostenerse y parecían marchitarse en las manos de la niña, la cual termina mejor dejando el "arreglo" en el suelo, y miraba como su hermana jugaba con la pelota, dándole de pronto unos grandes deseos de jugar también

La mas pequeña corre con la intención de quitarle la pelota a su Nabiki, actuando de acuerdo a lo que había visto en un programa de la tele que daba deportes, Nabiki entiende rápido las intenciones de su hermanita y se aparta del camino de esta con la pelota, pero lo hace esperando el ultimo momento y cuando provocando que la pequeña niña caída de bruces en el suelo 

- Si quieres la pelota tendrás que quitármela – fue la única contestación que le dio su hermana antes de salir corriendo la pequeña entiende el reto y corre atrás de su hermana

- Akane no corras – le grita su madre con desesperación, pera la niña no presta atención

Nabiki corre divertida, su hermana era mucho mas lenta y no podía darle alcance, pero la diversión se acaba cuando la pequeña niña cae al suelo, no parecía que se hubiera tropezado, y su mano tocaba su pecho, como si un gran dolor la acosara, la pequeña Nabiki no entiende lo que le pasa a su hermana, rápidamente su madre levanta a la niña, la cual parece no reaccionar, respira de una manera agitada y su rostro reflejaba dolor, su madre llama con desesperación a su esposo, e cual sale de inmediato, todo parece avanzar con suma rapidez, el escenario cambia de pronto

El lugar era bastante iluminado, por la apariencia parecía ser un hospital, doctores, enfermeras, entraban y salían de las habitaciones, también enfermos en camillas, parecía que se encontraban en la sala de urgencias

- Que hacemos aquí – le pregunta Nabiki al chico, el cual tampoco entiende

- No recuerdo haber estado en un hospital, debe ser recuerdo tuyo

- No alcanzo a recordar, ¿qué paso con los demás?

- Ahí están

El chico señala a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban la final del pasillo, pero solo se encontraban dos pequeñas, Nabiki y Kasumi, Akane no se encontraba con ellas, tampoco sus padres, La menor de las niñas pega su oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación que había del otro lado mientras la mayor la regañaba diciéndole que no era correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas

- Ahora recuerdo – dice Nabiki que observa a la distancia – estuve aquí, pero fue hace mucho, trajeron a Akane de gravedad al hospital pero regresamos el mismo día, nunca supe lo que tenia, pero si que al siguiente día ella estaba bien

- No estabas escuchando – dice señalando a la niña que hacia gran esfuerzo por no perder detalle

- Si, pero hablaban en términos que no entendida, y apenas logre entender algo con Kasumi remallándome

- Acerquémonos, tal vez esta vez puedas escuchar

Ambos se acercan a la puerta, como era un recuerdo no podían pasar del otro lado para oír mejor la conversación, por suerte mucha de esta logro ser escuchado por la niña, la cual olvidaría todo con el tiempo, pero ahora podía ser recuperado, las voces eran claras, a pesar de todo, escucharon la voz de un hombre, debía ser la de el doctor

- La pequeña esta bien, puede irse hoy mismo a su casa

- Que fue lo que le paso a mi hija doctor – la voz era la de su padre, la cual no había cambiado con el tiempo

- Fue solo un pequeño ataque, por ahora se pudo controlar, pero la enfermedad aun sigue, lo único que se puede hacer por el momento es cuidarla, que tome todos los medicamentos y recuerden, nada de esfuerzo físico, su corazón no aguantara mucho

- No hay forma de hacer algo – esta vez la voz era de una mujer, debía de ser su madre – ella sufre, no juega, vive encerrada en la casa, debe de haber alguna forma, cuando nació nos dijo que podía mejorar con un transplante

- Es una enfermedad muy rara, su corazón no tiene mucha fuerza, desafortunadamente la lista de transplantes es muy larga, pero no se desespere, parece que pronto nos llegara un donante, pero

- Pero que, acaso eso no ayudara a mi hija – escucha decir a su padre

- Como dije, es una enfermedad muy rara, hay la posibilidad de que el nuevo corazón no sea aceptado, o se enferme también – un silencio se presenta por un momento – pero las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son pocas, lo malo es que aun con el nuevo corazón la niña no tendrá una vida normal, tendrá que venir constantemente a chequeo y – mira a su padre – usted les enseña artes marciales a sus hijas verdad

- Si, a las dos, pero no son muy buenas aun son muy pequeñas. Apenas estoy empezando a enseñarles

- Eso podría ser otro inconveniente, la niña no deberá hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, claro a excepción del que se le imponga en la terapia como ya les explique anteriormente, y que sus hermanas practiquen artes marciales puede ocasionar un trauma en los sentimientos de Akane, tienen que ser muy cuidadosos con ella

- Pero con el tiempo mejorara verdad – pregunta esperanzada la madre

- Como ya le había explicado es probable que no tenga una vida larga, pero con amor y cuidados se pueden hacer grandes milagros 

- Usted estará presente en la operación – pregunta su madre

- No, yo me retirare pronto, pero los dejare bien recomendados, hay un amigo que conocí en la facultad de medicina, pronto regresar de Italia, a realizado varios estudios y es un experto en enfermedades del corazón, el será quien se haga cargo del caso de Akane

- Pero usted es nuestro medico familiar, no puede irse – le llora Soun

- No, por Nabiki y Kasumi no se preocupe, yo tengo un amigo que es un gran medico, además conoce muchas técnicas de curación que no enseñan en la facultad de medicina, el por desgracia falleció hace poco pero le enseño todo lo que sabe a su hijo, es muy joven pero se le considera todo un prodigio, hará la practica aquí en Nerima, creo que se mudara pasado mañana, estoy seguro que será un excelente pediatra para las niñas, y con respecta a Akane se le practicaran una serie de exámenes

- Pero ya se los han hecho, y todas las pruebas que tiene desde que nació

- Es necesario estar seguros, y el cuerpo tiende a cambiar, es necesario que se repitan barias de las pruebas 

Nabiki no entendía a lo que se referían, si Akane era la mas sana de las tres, como era posible que estuviera enferma, pero ahora podía recordar que antes, su mama ponía especial cuidado en ella, y rara vez su hermana menor salía de la casa, pero todo era tan distante, olvidado, y como lo había mencionado antes, Akane era la mas sana, la que tenia mas energías, de que estaba hablando ese doctor, escuchaba al doctor hablando de un transplante, explicándole a sus padres el procedimiento pero ya no se escucha con claridad, de pronto se acaba completamente el sonido, no escucha nada de la habitación, voltea a ver a su yo del pasado para saber que sucedía, la cual se encontraba sentada en la silla a la que Kasumi la había llevado

- No es justo, yo quiero escuchar – le reclama la pequeña a su hermana mayor

- Si nuestros padres no nos han dicho tendrán una buena razón, no es bueno espiar detrás de las puertas – la pequeña solo hace un murmullo de queja, y se queda sentada en la silla

- Kasumi, siempre tan inoportuna – exclama en un suspiro la Nabiki del presente, ya no podría escuchar lo que pasaba

- Parece que el espionaje termino – le dice Erik tranquilamente – será mejor esperar también

Ambos se sientan en el suelo, pasa mucho tiempo de espera pero por fin ambos padres salen del consultorio, su madre parecía triste al salir, pero al ver a las dos niñas que la miran con gran interés trata de mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no así su padre que no podía disimular el llanto, luego se dirigen a recoger a la niña, con la cual se disponen a regresan a casa

El escenario cambia otra vez, ya no están en el dojo, tampoco en el hospital, esta vez se encuentran dentro de la casa, por fuera era idéntica al presente pero por dentro era muy diferente, el mobiliario no era el mismo, le parece recordar a Nabiki que después que su madre murió vendió una gran cantidad de cosas y cambio los muebles de la casa 

La joven se asoma a la ventana, nota que el cielo se oscurece, y el aire es un poco mas helado de lo normal, pero lo que asusto a la chica es que sus manos comienzan a desaparecer, al igual que su cuerpo, a Erik también le estaba pasando lo mismo, miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente, recuerdos de esa época, sensaciones, no entendía lo que le pasaba.

- Que sucede – le pregunta al joven

- Es una fusión, o conexión temporal

- ¿Cómo?

- Al venir a este sueño debíamos de unirnos a nuestros yo del pasado, no verlos como si fuera un monitor, de seguro la conexión tardo mas por ser dos los que estábamos en este sueño

- Eso quiere decir que desapareceremos junto con todos nuestros recuerdos

- Solo por un momento 

- Genial – dice con fastidio la chica, mientras siente que desaparece poco a poco, como volver a quedarse dormida, ¿cuántas veces se puede dormir uno en un sueño? Muchas por lo que se a dado cuenta, pronto desaparecen los dos, representando cada uno su propia experiencia

Soun estaba aterrorizado, el miedo invadía cada gramo de su ser, la oscuridad lo había invadido, sus peores pesadillas lo atormentaban, imágenes de un futuro que no deseara, los peores monstruos que su imaginación pudiera crear, dolor y sufrimiento por donde mirara, su voluntad estaba amansada, eso Erik lo sabia, había sido mas fácil de lo que imagino, en tan solo una noche ya lo tenia bajo su control, esta era la segunda noche que el le enviaba las pesadillas, no había representado ningún reto

También tenia atrapada a la mayor de sus hijas, esta le había costado mas dominar su voluntad, pero tampoco había sido gran reto para el, sus poderes había crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que los uso, mas de lo que el mismo hubiera pensado, antes le era mas difícil controlar la voluntad de alguien de esa manera, pero ese juego no podía continuar, era un divertido pasatiempo, las personas de esa dimensión habían pasado a ser un juguete para el, aun así se desesperaba, era prisionero, y deseaba mas que nada liberarse para tomar su venganza, había practicado mucho desde que quedaron el y su hermana atrapados en esa dimensión, ya tenia todo planeado para salir, solo necesitaba a alguien que le diera la piedra, a un elegido, o elegida, no importaba, pero tenia que tener una voluntad firme, y a la vez flexible para que haga lo que le pide, el tiempo pasa y ya se estaba desesperando, había dejado ir a Soun Tendo hace 12 años con la esperanza de que alguno de sus hijos fuera por la piedra, claro para eso tenia que matar a toda la familia y dejar vivo solamente al que se elija, por eso tenia que tener un espíritu fuerte, para vencer las pruebas, y débil, para dominarlo, algo difícil, así que lo clasifico de esta manera, espíritu para luchar, y nobleza para poderla sobornar, con esos dos elementos serian suficiente, por ahora, o al menos eso pensaba

La mayor de las Tendo tenia nobleza, corazón, era pura en todos los sentidos, irradiaba paz a los demás, pero su espíritu de lucha era débil, no pasaría ni la primera etapa de las pruebas mucho menos cruzar el castillo con vida, no necesitaba a alguien mas fuerte.

La segunda hermana, Nabiki Tendo, para ser sincero era la que menos había investigado, no sabia por que, pero a simple vista se siente su espíritu, refleja una gran fuerza de voluntad, demasiada para su gusto, no era de un carácter fácil de manejar, tal vez, tarde o temprano cedería, solo era una pequeña después de todo, nunca podría hacerle frente, pero en realidad tenia a otra en mente

La menor de las hermanas Tendo, Akane Tendo, tenia la fuerza, el coraje, y a la vez era una criatura noble, sobreprotegida por su familia, podía ser perfecta, solo había un pequeño problema, del cual se acababa de enterar leyendo los pensamientos de su padre, habían muchas posibilidades de que no viviera mucho, ese si era un problema, que pensaba solucionar

La madre de las pequeñas se encontraba en la recamara de su hija mayor, parecía que tenia fiebre, Apenas el día anterior había llevado a Akane al hospital, otra recaída, ya era algo común, pero Kasumi es una niña fuerte, y su enfermedad fue bastante extraña, la mujer se para un momento para cerrar las ventanas, el viento estaba helado, y el día había estado opaco, casi no había habido sol, y esta noche en particular era extremadamente fría, Kasumi se movía de la cama, parecía que tenia alguna especie de pesadilla, gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente, al menos la fiebre había cedido, pero no había podido despertar a la niña.

Kasumi se había sentido mal desde la mañana, pero parecía un pequeño resfriado, su mirada era bastante triste, se notaba que estaba deprimida, no tubo ganas ni de ir a ayudarla a hacer la comida, y eso era raro en ella, por que a Kasumi le encantaba cocinar, por suerte Akane no había tenido ninguna recaída, y Nabiki es la mas fuerte de la casa, aun así fue a ver a la niña, la cual dormía en su habitación, se fija en la hora y se da cuenta de que es mas de media noche, por alguna razón siente que esa noche será muy larga

Regresa al cuarto de su hija mayor, comprobando que la fiebre había vuelto, la niña parecía delirar, tenia que hacer algo, no podía hacer reaccionar a la pequeña, se decidió a que lo mejor seria llevar a su hija con el medico, tenia el numero de el, pero cuando iba a marcarlo se acordó que el había dejado la ciudad esa mañana, que inoportuno, justo ahora que lo necesitaba, otra opción era llevar a la pequeña al hospital

Soun se encontraba en el mismo estado de Kasumi, en el día no había parecido tan grave, pero al anochecer ellos se fueron a dormir temprano y no los pudo volver a despertar, la mujer se relaja, tenia que pensar con claridad, podía llevarlos en un taxi al hospital pero por alguna razón eso le pareció inútil, no sabia por que pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no ganaría nada llamando a una ambulancia, pero las ideas eran escasas y no podía dejar a su esposo y a su hija en ese estado, por lo que toma una decisión, se dirige al teléfono, pero cuando iba bajando de las escaleras un juguete de las pequeñas se atraviesa en su camino, ella tenia buenos reflejos, pero el objeto parecía haber aparecido de la nada, fue tan repentino que cayo, la suerte es que estaba en los últimos escalones, pero al caer queda completamente inconsciente

Erik sonríe, fue tal como lo había esperado, no podía meterse con la esposa de Soun Tendo, debido a que ella no estaba directamente involucrada en un lazo consanguíneo, pero eso no era del todo exacto, antes si era así, debido a que se encontraba atrapado y sus poderes se limitaban, pero ahora tenia mayor fuerza, podía meter a alguien mas, pero siempre y cuando esta persona desee entrar, y tratándose de su familia, estaba seguro de que lo haría, por eso la había estado vigilando, esperando el momento apropiado para atraerla a sus dominios, y lo había logrado

La esposa de Tendo recobra el sentido, si es posible recobrarlo cuando estas en un sueño, el lugar era completamente oscuro, no sabia donde estaba, una voz se deja escuchar atrás de ella, parecía una risa, pero el tono que tenia realmente lograría causar escalofríos a cualquiera

- Por fin tengo el gusto de tenerla en mis dominios, señora Tendo – exclama una voz que no parecía venir de cualquier lado, ella trata de encontrar su procedencia, pronto la descubre cuando un joven de unos 17 años aparece delante de ella

- Parece que usted ya me conoce, pero yo no tengo el gusto de conocerlo – afirma tranquilamente la mujer – podría decirme que hago en este lugar – pregunta con una cortesía, muy similar a la de Kasumi

- Esta aquí, por que necesito que vea algo 

El joven, de un solo movimiento, hace que todo el lugar se mueva, la oscuridad parece hacerse a un lado como si fuera una cortina revelando lo que había del otro lado, el espectáculo que le mostraba horrorizo a la mujer, era su esposo, sujetado por cadenas, estaba completamente golpeado y la sangre fluía por su frente, pero eso no fue suficiente, como si se tratara de una segunda cortina ante los ojos de la asustada mujer, Erik le muestra ahora a su otra prisionera, su hija mayor, que para alivio de la madre parecía que no había sido lastimada, pero estaba aterrorizada, hecha un ovillo, pero no lloraba, mas parecía que se encontraba en una especie de trance

Esto era lo que Erik quería, asustarla, aunque tenia que admitir que se le paso la mano, con algunos toques las cosas pueden ser peores de lo que parece, pero necesitaba a su elegida y nada lo detendría, ni siquiera la compasión por 3 chiquillas, la reacción de la mujer fue tal como Erik lo predijo, a pesar de ser una mujer tan amable haría lo que fuera por su familia, así que se puso en guardia dispuesta a defenderla contra el agresor

- Que es lo que pretende al mostrarme esto – pregunta aun en la defensa

- Pretendo que me ofrezca voluntariamente su vida para salvar a los que tengo capturados – dice el divertido, la mujer ni se inmuto

- Por que cree que aceptaría algún trato de alguien que le a causado semejante daño a una pequeña

- Por que no me importaría matar a esa pequeña, y luego seguiría con las dos restantes, puedo hacerlo – ella no sabia como reaccionar, lo que el decía era cierto, los había atrapado de una manera demasiado fácil, y ella con gusto moriría por su familia, pero no sabia si el respetaría el trato, o si había alguna otra alternativa

- No – dice Soun casi en un susurro – no lo hagas, no hay forma de escapar de el

- A ti no te están preguntando – dice Erik tranquilamente, mientras deja que a Soun lo vuelvan a cubrir las tinieblas, la mujer iba a protestar pero el se le adelanta – parece que duda, tal vez ahora que el no esta le pueda ofrecer un trato mas tentador

La verdad es que necesitaba que Soun mirara y escuchara lo que le convenía a Erik, de esta manera seria mas fácil en un futuro que el sacara otras conjeturas, y ahora venia el verdadero trato, no podía obligarla, pero si se lo proponía bien sabia que no seria necesario, desaparece el espejismo que estaba alrededor de Kasumi, la cual solo estaba inconsciente, su madre corre a revisarla para ver si la niña estaba bien, no tenia heridas, tampoco su rostro reflejaba el miedo de hace unos momento, parecía que solo descansaba, de esa manera parecía un ángel, la mujer mira a Erik sin entender

- Un espejismo, ilusiones, las necesitaba para mi propósito, pero ahora no es necesario, notara como la pequeña esta bien

- Y mi esposo – dice ella con un ligero tono de disgusto en su voz

- El es un cobarde, casi todo lo que le mostré era falso, pero debe de importarle mucho, quiso pelear para ayudarla, pero como dije. El es de voluntad débil, pero estará bien

- Que es lo que pretende

- Algo muy fácil, ahí esta

Ahora lo que se deja ver es un dormitorio, la pequeña Akane dormía con su piyama amarilla, era su color favorito para dormir, su sueño parecía ser de lo mas tranquilo, parecía un pequeño ángel, sus cabellos cortos caían de su frente, parece que susurra algo entre sueños, y una sonrisa se muestra en sus labios

- Tal vez este soñando con golosinas – dice divertido el joven

- Que pretende hacer con Akane

- Ella es una niña muy linda, noto que su espíritu y su fuerza interna es fuerte, pero su cuerpo o mejor dicho su corazón es muy débil para su alma impetuosa – hace una pausa para luego agregar – usted quiere que su hija pueda ser tan sana como los demás niños, yo la quiero para que en un futuro me haga un favor, pero al paso al que va ninguno de los dos saldremos ganando

- Que pretende entonces, hemos consultado varios médicos, la dote que me dejo mi padre se acabo en medicinas y tratamientos, la única esperanza es un transplante

- Pero eso no servirá de mucho, aunque alcance a vivir no tendrá las fuerzas necesarias

- Entonces tiene alguna alternativa – pregunta desconfiada la mujer.

- Si – el joven hace aparecer de la nada una piedra, la cual sostiene en su mano – esta es sombra, con ella y mi poder podemos hacer algo, pero necesitare de mas energía, su energía

- Que tengo que hacer

- Dar la vida por su hija, vida por vida, con sombra puedo hacer que su fuerza pase al cuerpo de la niña, curándola de cualquier mal que esta tenga, incluso tendrá mas dinamismo que los niños normales

- ¿realmente daría resultado? – pregunta su madre, el solo hace un movimiento afirmativo, en lo cual ella no sabia que hacer, no quería morir, pero había pedido tanto a Kamisama que su hija tuviera una oportunidad, quizás esta era la única manera, pero dejaría alas pequeñas sin madre, no era una decisión fácil** – **puedo pensarlo

- Lo siento, no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo, si no es ahora entonces tendrá que esperar varios años, quizás una década, seria inútil el sacrificio entonces

- Esta bien, acepto – contesta decidida la mujer

- Sabia que aceptaría – contesta el muchacho con una sonrisa, lo demás fue extremadamente fácil

Todo fue muy rápido, la esencia de la madre pasa a la hija, una nueva vida cubre a la pequeña, la cual uniéndola a la suya le da un dinamismo que ella jamás pensó tener, pero en ese momento estaba dormida, incapaz de apreciar su nueva oportunidad, en cambio, la madre cae al suelo, no le han robado todo, aun respira, pero siente como la muerte se acerca mas a su ser, mira el cuadro donde se muestra la habitación de la pequeña, sonríe, al menos sabe que Akane estará bien, este es el único legado que le podrá dejar a su hija, un regalo de vida

La piedra no succiono toda su vida, pero ella no podría regresar con los suyos, estaba muriendo, no se arrepentía de dar su vida por la salud de una de sus hijas, pero un miedo inunda su mente, lo que el joven hará ahora que el trato se a cumplido

- Tienes razón en temer, ahora es tu turno de morir, pero hay algo que no te dije, la elegida debe de perder a su familia, y mejor aprovecho a deshacerme de sus hermanas de una vez, o sino tendré que hacerlo en el futuro – Kasumi despierta, no sabe lo que pasa, pero corre a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, la cual esta agonizando

- No puedes hacer eso, que pasara con tu elegida si se queda sin familia.

- Solo dejare a su padre para que la cuide, luego me desharé de el también

La mujer lo mira con odio, sujeta firmemente a su hija mayor, ahora no tenia fuerzas para defenderse ni a ella ni a nadie, Erik la mira, todo sale como planea, siempre es así, la mente puede ser algo fácil de manipular si se sabe como, y el tiene demasiados años de experiencia, pero otra persona, para ser exactos una niña de 5 años, aparece de la nada, interponiéndose entre el extraño y las mujeres

- Y tu que quieres – le pregunta Erik a la recién llegada, la cual lo mira con ojos fríos, pero a la vez tranquilos

- Nada – contesta la niña con firmeza

- Como llegarte a este lugar 

- Por ahí – dice sin señalar ninguno

- Buscas que pierda la paciencia – le pregunta e chico, gozando con la pequeña

- Si – le contesta con una gran sonrisa, pero con la misma mirada firma – no has causado ya mucho daño, ¿por qué no te vas?

- Presenciaste todo verdad, y por que no hiciste nada para salvar a tu madre

- Fue su decisión, es el destino que ella eligió

- Palabras sabias para una niña tan pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Tu lo sabes, no se por que preguntas, quien debería preguntarlo soy yo

- Nabiki ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso – le grita Kasumi pero su hermana no hace caso

- Por que no haces caso a tu hermana

- Por que si me muevo la vas a matar – contesta con toda tranquilidad

- Y crees que será muy diferente si tu estas al frente, podría matarte primero

- No lo harás, no me mataras

- Por que lo dices

- Lo leo en tus ojos

Por un momento el no responde, parecía que la niña podía ver mas de lo que el mismo podría imaginarse, ya sabia que era lista, pero poseía una firmeza mayor de la que el pudiera imaginar, tal vez dejar vivas a las dos hermanas valdría la pena después de todo, y ahora que recordaba nunca había visto una mirada tan decidida, y por alguna razón, no podía hacerle nada a esa niña

Nabiki no se movía de su posición, su madre estaba muriendo, es el destino que ella había escogido, no podía hacer nada, pero si por su hermana, una vez había escuchado que en los sueños la fuerza de la mente era la mas importante, tenia que mantenerse firme, no se dejaría amedrentar, dominar el miedo, y controlar sus emociones, ese era el juego

- Bien, por esta vez te dejare ganar, pero volveré no lo olvides

- Y yo estaré lista

- Es un reto – dice divertido, ¿desde cuando se dejaba retar por infantes?

- Eso es un hecho

- Entonces hasta luego, y disfruten del poco tiempo que les queda de vida

Su madre fue llevada al hospital, murió pronto, los médicos nunca supieron que tenia, de pronto todos sus signos vitales bajaban sin una causa aparente, poco a poco los recuerdo fueron siendo borrados de la mente de aquellos que estuvieron en el sueño, Erik lo había hecho, seria lo mejor, de esta manera su elegida podía crecer de una manera normal, tal vez en un futuro se enfrentaría de nuevo con su hermana, quien sabe, tal vez lo mejor seria que el también olvidara hasta que el momento llegue

El funeral paso rápido para Nabiki, por alguna razón se estaba volviendo mas dura, mas fría, eso era lo que los demás miraban, la verdad era que ella quería vivir, vivir el momento, no quería amargarse con nada, su madre había preferido dejarlas solas por la seguridad de Akane, ella escucho todo, pero no dijo nada, tal vez Akane sea mas importante que ella, en su casa todo giraba alrededor de Akane, quizás ahora que ella esta bien, las cosas cambien, pero lo dudaba mucho

Han pasado dos días del funeral, y una padre busca con desesperación a su hija, la cual se había soltado de su mano y había emprendido carrera, la pequeña era muy veloz para el padre y se perdió de vista, Nabiki también estaba acompañándolos y ahora ambos buscaban a la niña

- Akane, hija, donde estas – grita por ultima vez Soun, cuando su hija contesta

- Aquí estoy papá – dice alegre la niña desde lo alto de un muro

- Hija, baja rápido de ahí, te puedes lastimar

- Pero si estoy bien – dice la niña, pero al mover la mano pierde el equilibrio cayendo del muro

- Akane, estas bien, no te paso nada – la niña trata de levantarse pero siente un dolor en su brazo

- Mi brazo, me duelo – se queja la niña

- Ves lo que te dije, no es bueno hacer cosas tan arriesgadas

- Pero es divertido

Un joven mira la escena, la pequeña aun tenia la mano en el hombro, su padre revisaba a la pequeña, mientras la otra hermana miraba todo con un aire de fastidio, Akane no se quejaba, por el contrario parecía muy feliz

- Puedo ayudarle – dice el joven, acercándose al grupo – soy medico, y quisiera saber como esta pequeña

- Ho, gracias, si es usted tan amable – dice Soun dejándole el lugar al doctor – disculpe, pero usted no es muy joven para ser medico

- Si, pero mi padre también lo era y desde pequeño le he ayudado con sus pacientes – dice mientras revisa el brazo de Akane – a ver, dime si te duele aquí – dice mientras le presiona 

- Solo un poco – "es muy guapo, me pregunto quien será" piensa la niña

- No es nada, solo se disloco un poco el hombro, con un poco de presión por aquí, y otro por acá – dice mientras hacia lo que decía, preocupando al pobre Soun al pensar en que le esta asiendo a su niña – bien ya esta, te duele algo – la niña se toca el hombro, nota asombrada que esta bien

- Estoy bien, no me duele nada

- Lo vez, dije que era sencillo

- Es usted fabuloso doctor – exclama asombrado Soun

- No es nada, era algo sencillo

- Y acaba de llegar a Nerima 

- Si, de hecho este es mi consultorio – dice señalando el lugar – aunque todavía no soy doctor del todo, estoy haciendo mi practica, pronto podré ejercer

- Bien, entonces déjeme darle la bienvenida, usted debe ser la persona de la que me hablo el doctor Takashi verdad, este es el lugar que el me dio, según me contó usted es todo un prodigio

- Creo que exageran un poco, como le conté, he hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo

Akane se encontraba aburrida, quería regresar a casa, Kasumi les debió de haber hecho algo rico para comer, la comida de Kasumi era excelente, además estaba llena de dinamismo, no podía quedarse quieta

- Yo me adelantare papá – dice la pequeña mientras corre a casa

- Espera Akane, te harás daño

- No se preocupe – le dice el doctor – a simple vista se nota que es una niña muy sana, tiene mucha energía, déjela, es mejor que la gaste 

Nabiki trata de alcanzar a su hermana, pero no puede, Akane era demasiado rápida para sus fuerzas, pronto se sintió cansada, ya no podía seguirle el paso, así que opto por dejar de intentarlo y seguir caminando

- Que pasa Nabiki, eres muy lenta, date prisa

- No me interesa darme prisa – dice con un aire de orgullo – estoy bien de todos modos

- Aguafiestas, esta bien yo me adelantare, pero quiero pedirte un favor

- ¿Cuál?

- Préstame tu equipó para practicar artes marciales

- Esta bien – en eso una idea cruza por su mente – pero yo que gano a cambio

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. celos primera parte

**The Master Of Dreams**

**  
**

capitulo 6:

**Celos... ¡La pelea entre el Amor y la Lujuria!**

Erika se paseaba por su nueva habitación, la decoración de esta era sencilla, pero eso era algo que a ella no le importaba, suficiente tenia que agradecer poder caminar, respirar, comer, sensaciones que se le habían olvidado, pero no pensaba en eso en ese momento, su mente trata de ordenar la ola de imágenes que la acosan sin piedad, los recuerdos la bombardearon desde el momento en que despertó, pero poco a poco tenían sentido para ella, mientras una duda la embargaba, una duda que tenia nombre, Elena

¿Por qué razón lo había olvidado?, ¿cómo pudo olvidar que eran tres y no dos?, claro, la razón era muy simple, siempre pensó que ella estaba muerta, y por tanto la olvido con los siglos, prefiriendo no recordar a su hermana pequeña, la ratita como acostumbraba molestarla, pero aun así se recrimina, debió de haber preguntado el paradero de su hermana, pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿realmente murió?, en aquel entonces era lo mas probable pero si lo piensa bien ellos dejaron vivos a su hermano y a ella, que eran los mas peligrosos, ¿por qué razón matarían a la pequeña? De paso Elena tenia mas posibilidades de ser elegida que ella, no, ahora que lo pensaba no la podían haber matado, pero entonces ¿dónde esta?, los demás deben de saberlo

De inmediato otros recuerdos llegan a su mente, recuerdo aun mas cercanos, para ser precisos de esa mañana, los lobos se habían comportado extraños, todo era normal hasta cuando trataron de mantener al margen a la menor de las Tendo, pero todo cambio cuando aquella joven trato de ayudar a Akane

Si, ahora la recordaba bien, era muy joven, incluso menor que ella, pero apenas logro alcanzar a distinguir algunos rasgos debido al confrontación, su cabello era negro, algo muy poco común en el reino de Abgan, pero sus ropas si eran del reino de enemigo, ¿será posible que ella?, eso explicaría el comportamiento tan extraño de los lobos, pero no podía creer que Elena se uniera al bando enemigo, aquel que destruyo a su familia, definitivamente esto tendría que hablarlo con su hermano, pero no podía comunicarse con el ¿qué tanto estará haciendo? Se estaba tardando mucho, demasiado para su curiosidad, no, definitivamente ella tendría que empezar a preguntar por su cuenta

Sale de la habitación, tenia que ser cuidadosa, pero a quien preguntarle, a Ren, no, el jamás le daría una respuesta clara, a Soran, seria buena idea pero el acaba de partir a la isla, entonces, a quien mas le puede preguntar, es cuando al levantar la vista se topa con una pequeña hada, Liria, la cual hablaba con el duende que protege los túneles, el cual al verme rápidamente desaparece dejando a la pequeña hada, eso no era extraño, era excesivamente raro que el hable, y menos con los humanos, pero al menos ya tenia su victima

- Hola Liria, donde has estado – le pregunta la muchacha tranquilamente

- Revisando el reino – luego de una pausa, voltea a ambos lados antes de preguntar – donde esta el príncipe

- Creo que esta descansando – Erika nota que la pequeña hada daba un suspiro de alivio, Erik tenia razón, lo estaba evitando, pero no a ella, en otras palabras la estaba subestimando, al menos eso tenia sus ligeras ventajas, podría sacarle fácilmente la información que ella ocultaba – Liria, me arias un favor, tengo que ordenar algunas cosas de mi habitación y tal vez me podrías ayudar

- Claro, no hay problema – contesta inocentemente el hada

Ambas emprenden el camino a la habitación de Erika, una vez dentro la joven cierra bien la puerta para impedir que la escurridiza hada se escape, ella no era exactamente de las personas mas cuidadosas por lo que simplemente se decidió a preguntar directamente

- Y dime Liria – el hada se voltea con algo de desconfianza, sentía algo raro en la actitud de Erika – hace tiempo ustedes lograron averiguar lo que nos paso, y nos encontraron en aquella cueva

- Si, pero eso usted – Erika no la deja terminar 

- Lo que pasa es que tengo unas preguntas – la cara de Erika no inspiraba confianza a la pequeña hada, la cual empezó a sudar frió, algo le decía que se acababa de meter en un buen problema

Todo se había vuelto a oscurecer, el sueño de ambos había acabado, Nabiki trata de ordenar sus pensamientos, se siente confundida, parece que tuviera la cabeza tan llena de recuerdos que no le da espacio a sus pensamientos, era como un extraño mareo, casi no distinguía entre arriba y abajo, pero poco a poco todo se empieza a calmar, mas lento de lo que a ella le gustaría, Erik tampoco estaba muy a gusto que digamos, apenas el sueño termino y en vez de despertar ambos estaban donde habían comenzado, y tendría que esperar un momento si deseaba irse hasta que se le ordenaran las ideas, una de las consecuencias de este truco era que al unirse con el yo del pasado, todos los recuerdos afloraban como si hubieran estado atrapados por una presa y esta se rompe dejando que las aguas salgan estrepitosamente de su prisión, le tomaría un buen rato recuperar el control total de sus ideas, pero al menos el mareo ya estaba pasando

- Lo había olvidado – murmura la joven Tendo, sin ninguna muestra de emoción aparente, mientras se encuentra sentada en el ¿suelo?. La verdad es que todo era un vació pero el subconsciente siente mayor seguridad al sentir un suelo bajo sus pies, por eso el piso era lo único que ese vació tenia, a excepción de ellos claro

- Muchas cosas se olvidan con el tiempo – contesta el indiferente, su cabeza aun estaba confundida, pero mentalmente se preparo a cualquier reclamo de la chica, desde una burla a un insulto, o tal vez indiferencia, nunca se sabia como podía actuar la chica

Ella no decía nada, ante impaciencia de él, ella solo miraba al vació con ojos ausentes, tranquila, serena, hermosa, de nuevo tiene que sacudirse la cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas, tendría que hablar con su hermana, esas bromas le estaban afectando el cerebro, realmente se había vuelto insoportable

- Sombra es muy poderosa – dice al fin la chica con tranquilidad – puede cambiar una vida por otra

- Solo si se sabe como, y una vez cada cierto tiempo, no podría hacerse de nuevo por mucho, mucho tiempo – ya era demasiado, él sabia que ella se contenía, y que estaba a punto de explotar, hacer perder la paciencia a Nabiki Tendo era algo mas difícil de lo que el se imagino, todo un reto, y por dentro le gustaría hacerlo, así podría burlarse de ella como lo hace con todas sus victimas, pero ella aun mantenía la calma

- Lo planeaste para quedarte con Akane, para que ella te sacara de esa prisión – sigue ella tranquilamente

- Eso ya lo sabes 

- Y luego 

- Ya – le corta el chico, cansándose al fin – por que no dices de una vez lo que quieres decir, todo eso ya lo sabes 

- ¿por qué? – pregunta al fin la chica sin perder e tono frió en su voz, el no entiende la pregunta, por lo que Nabiki la vuelve a formular - ¿por qué has hecho todo esto?

- Todavía no entiendo tu pregunta, eso ya lo sabes

- ¿por ser libre o por venganza?

- Ambas – contesta secamente

- Y para eso tenias que involucrar a personas que no tenían nada que ver, no eres mejor que ellos

- No pretendía serlo, no soy idealista ni plateo decir lo que es justo o injusto, lo único que quería era mi libertad y también la de Erika

- Y la guerra – le termina la chica - ¿eso es lo que buscas?

No sabia que responder, la verdad es que ahora no sabia que era lo que quería, a diferencia de lo que piensan todos los demás no estaba muy interesado en iniciar una guerra, si la hacia pues, trataría de divertirse como siempre lo hace, pero no era que la idea le fascinara. Solo quería romper esa prisión, y claro saldar cuentas con su querido tío, no odiaba al rey del reino vecino, uno de los reinos iba a acabar con el otro y el bien sabia que si su padre hubiera poseído el poder nada lo habría detenido de destruir el reino vecino, no, realmente no tenia decidido que hacer, pero eso no lo confesaría, lo malo es que esa chica parecía leer la mente, por alguna razón no le podía ocultar nada, un sentimiento compartido por lo que pudo notar

- No creo que sea indicado darle esa información a quien esta en el bando enemigo

- No tienes a muchos en el bando aliado de todas formas

- Ya basta – dice el ya cansado de este juego de indirectas – por que no lo dices

- ¿decir que? – contesta tranquilamente, sin inmutarse, ella ni lo mira, solo sigue sentada viendo la oscuridad, casi como si no prestara atención

- Estas molesta, y la razón tiene nombre – contesta el con una sonrisa, esperando molestar a la testaruda chica – es Kasumi, no es ni tu madre, o tu padre, es por ella

- No tenias por que matarla, podías haber hecho con ella lo mismo que hiciste conmigo – su voz era tranquila pero el puede detectar una ligera vibración de enojo, el sonríe, esta consiguiendo lo que quería, por que no se dejaría ganar este duelo, ya había sido prorrogado demasiado tiempo con demasiados empates y esta vez le ganaría

- Preferias morir en lugar de ella, no lo creo, tienes demasiados deseos de vivir como para siquiera pensar en la muerte

- No he dicho eso

- Si, pero lo has insinuado, solo podía salvar a una

- Y por que a mi

- Para terminar el reto de hace 12 años, lo recuerdas – ella lo mira con incredulidad, si las miradas hablaran dirían algo como "te lo acabas de inventar", esta vez es el quien mira a otro lado, podría jurar que esa chica leía la mente, era desesperante – además solo le hice un favor, con esa vida era mejor la muerte

- Mientes, ella no deseaba morir, le gustaba vivir, se que disfrutaba el cuidar de nosotros, era una persona de hogar abnegada a su familia, ella no deseaba morir y no me podrás hacer pensar lo contrario 

Esta vez la voz de la chica demostraba claramente su enojo, Kasumi había sido mejor que una madre, por que la propia apenas la recordaba con todo el tiempo que había pasado, ella era su hermana mayor, tal vez lo único que realmente respetaba, y nadie ofendería la memoria de su hermana

- Si, noble y buena – se burla el – era una esclava, cursi, y demasiado sentimental, sin mencionar que el cerebro lo tenia pegado de tanto sonreír

No pudo ni terminar la oración cuando la chica se levanta con una tranquilidad demasiado peligrosa, con una velocidad que ni el mismo imagino la chica levanta la mano y un golpe se deja escuchar en todo el lugar, el muchacho apenas alcanza sostenerse mientras mira a la chica sorprendido, en primera por que nunca se espero esa reacción de la chica, en segundo por que NADIE, no sus padres, se habían atrevido a darle un golpe y menos tan fuerte como esa bofetada, el problema de esos sueños es que son demasiado reales, y que golpe, si Nabiki era la mitad de fuerte que Akane (lo cual estaba casi seguro) realmente había que admirar a Ranma, pero en ese momento estaba tan sorprendido que no había decidido si debía de enfadarse

La chica no lo miraba, tenia la vista en el suelo, los puños los tenia cerrados y parecía realmente molesta

- Ya estas contento – contesta al fin la chica, el no contesta – eso era lo que querías, o no, hacerme enfadar, ahora espero que estés satisfecho

El todavía no contesta, solo se aleja un poco de la chica, su mente le decía que debía de enojarse y decirle unas cuantas "cosas" a la cara, viniendo a su mente insultos que ni el mismo sabia que conocía, pero por alguna razón su corazón no lo dejaba, después de todo eso era lo que el quería, que ella perdiera el control, ¿por qué no estaba satisfecho?, por alguna razón no le gustaba ver como esa chica trata de mantener el control, intentando de que la tristeza no se asomara en su rostro

Esto se había convertido poco a poco en un duelo, tratando de ver quien daba la respuesta mas corta y tajante, el perdedor era quien perdía el control ante el otro, ambos lo sabían, era una especie de arreglo, un juego, una prueba, pero eso ya había ido demasiado lejos, Nabiki podía dejar pasar muchas cosas, incluso que molestara a Akane, después de todo su hermana menor podía defenderse bastante bien, pero nunca a Kasumi, aquel indefenso ángel. De solo recordarlo todo su autocontrol se perdía, algo que no le gustaba, lo raro es que era incapaz de sentir odio por el joven que tenia en frente, ¿por que no podía odiarlo?, tal vez era incapaz de sentir odio, como también incapaz de sentir amor. pero pensaría en eso en otra ocasión, era el tiempo de decir todas las verdades de una vez

Ella espero que el dijera algo, pero nada, su mirada era seria, con una expresión indescifrable, aunque no era algo que le tomara por sorpresa, si el no decia nada ella tenia muchas cosas que decir, muchas palabras, pero incapaz de decir una oración larga, y es que su costumbre de resumir las frases de la forma mas cortante o burlona esta bien adherida a ella

- ¿Hasta cuando? – se limito a decir, pero el no entendía que a que se refería – que piensas lograr con todo este teatro que has armado 

- Cumplir lo que me prometí – sus palabras estaban acompañadas con un tono de enojo, las de ella también, como muestra de que ambos estaban cansados de ese juego

- ¿Qué fue?, apuesto de que apenas te acuerdas de lo que paso, ¿no has conseguido tu libertad?, que caso tiene todo esto

- no lo entenderías – dice con furia – no estabas ahí, tienes razón he pasado tanto tiempo en esa prisión que no recuerdo lo que paso, pero jure que se arrepentirían de lo que hicieron y cumpliré

- Si. No estaba, pero eso no quiere decir que no entienda lo que pasa, quien no entiende eres tu

- ¿A que quieres llegar? 

- No eres tan diferente de todos los locos que han llegado a Nerima, quieren pelear, juran venganza, y creen que cuando la cumplan estarán bien, pero esa no es la verdad

- Yo se lo que quiero

- Como también sabes que aunque lo obtengas no cambiaras nada – para este punto la discusión era bastante fuerte, cada vez elevaban mas la voz, como nunca lo habían hecho con otra persona, aunque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta - todo esto es ridículo, has obtenido tu libertad y la de tu hermana con la sangre de mi familia, me hice la promesa de que protegería a Kasumi desde que mi madre murió, pero no pude

- Eso ya lo sabia – dice con algo de remordimiento, pero no se dejaría amedrentar – pero si esperas que sienta pena te equivocas, me tiene sin cuidado tu odio

- PERO NO TE ODIO – detuvo la frase de pronto, pero ya era tarde, ¿por qué se le había salido?, no tenia por que explicar lo que pensaba de el, el la miro con asombro, para luego mostrar incredulidad

- No te creo, pero no importa, me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses

- Sabes lo que pienso, que te arrastras tras una venganza que no te importa, solo es un desquite que apenas recuerdas, ni hablar de tu hermana

- Y que esperas, que deje todo así como si nada, no puedo dejar que después de todo lo que hicieron estén tan tranquilos

- Era la guerra

- Eso no es suficiente justificación para mi

- O para tu orgullo verdad

- Y que pretendes que haga

- Que no arrastres a todos por algo absurdo, por un ideal que no crees y una venganza que apenas recuerdas, mi padre esta muerto, mi hermana también y eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero se que no los resucitare con tu muerte, ni la de nadie, lo único que queda es tratar de que sus muertes no sean en vano

- Y como planeas hacer eso

- Que hagas algo con esa libertad que has buscado, ¿no te das cuenta que no solo eres tu?, hay muchas mas personas las que están involucradas, estas arrastrando también a tu hermana 

El solo la mira, ahora que lo piensa bien nadie le había refutado sus decisiones con tal fuerza, tal vez su hermana pero no con esa firmeza, aun así el ya había tomado la decisión, y de todos modos estaba demasiado avanzado el camino para retroceder en ese momento, y por ultimo, ¿ella solo era una chiquilla?, es verdad que tienen la misma madurez pero el tiene cuantos 400 años, ¿mas o menos?, que importa, lo que si le importaba es que ya estaba decidido y no daría su brazo a torcer

- Ya tome mi decisión, no importa lo que digas no la cambiare

- Sabes lo que eres, un terco, necio, testarudo, un verdadero estúpido - le dice la chica indignada, y es que le parecía un verdadero baka 

- Sabes, me recuerdas a Akane – dice con burla, lo que turba un poco a la chica, quien estaba a punto de refutar esa afirmación cuando el la detiene – interesante conversación pero creo que es hora de despertar

- Un minuto, no he terminado, no me parece justo que seas tu quien lo decida

- Esa será otra conversación

Sin decir mas el desaparece, y ella despierta de su sueño, estaba en la misma habitación en la que se quedo dormida, la nave parecía que no se movía, lo mas seguro es que ya habían llegado, no quiso pensar en el sueño, lo único que quería en ese momento era respirar algo de aire fresco

Karen aun trataba de recuperarse, ya estaban de vuelta en el castillo, Alex se le había adelantado y ella lo prefería así, su mente era una gran ola de confusión y no quería que el lo notara, ni nadie, así que opto por tratar de hacer todos esos pensamientos a un lado, al levantar la vista nota como un gran vehículo se acerca, por la apariencia era de una de las ciudades cercanas, pero al ver de cerca nota con fastidio el emblema de la nave, parece que ella no se dará por vencida

Akane y Ukyo se encuentran sentada en una banca del jardín, las flores estaban preciosas, y el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo y ambas charlaban animosamente, ignorando cualquier sentimiento negativo y disfrutando la estancia en ese lugar desconocido, por un momento Akane se sumerge en sus propios pensamientos, un sentimiento de inquietud le invade los pensamientos

- Akane, Akane, hey – trata de hacerla reaccionar su amiga al ver que la joven apenas le presta atención

- ¿Ha?, ¿qué?, ha si, tienes razón las flores de este lugar son muy bonitas

- No hablaba de las flores, solo te preguntaba si sabias donde esta tu hermana – la mira seriamente – en que has estado pensando toda la mañana

- Es una tontería, solo que

- Sigues con lo mismo, no es tu culpa que se perdiera, en todo caso creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse, no se por que me deje llevar, pero hace tanto que no tenia una pelea que creo que, no se, tal vez lo necesitaba

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, no importa, sabes que, tienes razón mejor olvido todo esto, tal vez solo allá sido una ilusión, quien sabe

- Si, a propósito, has visto a Ranma

- Me parece que estaba con Ryoga y Mousse

- Como – dice con un tono claro de sorpresa y miedo - eso no me suena muy bien

Y en verdad no estaba muy bien, Akane había hecho grandes esfuerzos por mantener el grupo aparte y tranquilo, lo cual por un extraño milagro había conseguido, claro solo por un periodo breve de tiempo, al principio todo estaba tranquilo, como un pequeño frasco de litro glicerina en un pequeño envase, solo un pequeño movimiento en falso y la bomba estaño, resultado, pronto una chica pelirroja corre furiosa atrás de un cerdo negro, el cual se defendía bastante bien de los ataques de la chica, mientras un pato yacía inconsciente en la fuente de agua ubicada en el centro del jardín, 

- Todo esto es tu culpa, espera que te agarre

- Cui, cui – exclamaba el cerdo mientras se defendía de lo ataques de Ranma, y propinando los suyos, como inicio todo, la verdad es que apenas se acuerda, pero como siempre, la razón no importaba mucho para ninguno de los bandos

- Solo espera a que te alcance – de pronto un fuerte golpe dado por un martillo deja a Ranma enterrado (literalmente) en el suelo, como si de un clavo se tratara, frenando la carrera del joven artista marcial

- Ranma te he dicho que no molestes a P-chan – dice la chica con furia, pero luego reflexiona sus palabras - ¿P-chan?, pero que haces aquí

Akane estaba bastante sorprendida, tanto que no noto la expresión de horror (como siempre) que tenia el pobre Ryoga alias P-chan, el cual sintió que el tiempo se detenía y hasta dejo de respirar, ahora lo mas seguro es que la bella doncella de sus sueños se de cuenta de la verdad, ante este solo pensamiento deseo huir a toda prisa pero antes de eso la chica ya estaba abrazándolo

- Que bueno que estas aquí – dice con sincera alegría – ya se, de seguro Ryoga te trajo, que amable es

Ranma el cual ya se había incorporado se vuelve a caer, "pero que ingenua, como puede ser tan distraída" fue lo que pensó, al notar como Ryoga se volvía a salvar de la situación, para furia del chico

- ten mas cuidado marimacho, casi me rompes la cabeza

- alguien con la cabeza tan dura no creo que pueda romperse, de todos modos la tienes hueca no habría mucho que salvar

- pues mejor cabeza dura que una marimacho torpe y distraída

Ni había terminado sus palabras cuando Ranma circulaba por los cielos de ese nuevo mundo, será mejor que le guste la vista, puede ser que pase por ahí muy seguido, por que parece que todo esta volviendo a la normalidad, como el rió que se sale de su cause y vuelve a la normalidad cuando las corrientes se regulan

- Se lo merecía – dice Akane con los restos que quedaba de su enojo aun con el cerdo negro en sus brazos, aunque no lo admitiera empezaba a extrañar su rara vida

- Que raro – señala Ukyo - no me acuerdo que P-chan nos acompañara, y dudo que Ryoga lo allá traído en su mochila, de eso estoy segura 

- ¿Pero que otra explicación puede haber – pregunta tranquilamente Akane, segura de su verdad

- No se, pero esto me parece raro

Ukyo observa fijamente al cerdo, el cual empieza a sudar, Ukyo era mas observadora que Akane y si se daba cuenta estaba perdido, así que trato de ocultarse en los brazos de su amada

- Interesante pañoleta – fue lo único que dijo la chica de Okonomiyakis al terminar su examen – se parece a la de Ryoga

- Si, ya lo había notado, de seguro Ryoga se la debió de haber dado hace tiempo, el y P-chan son muy unidos se parecen mucho

- Si, parece que demasiado – contesta la chica con suspicacia, el cual Akane no noto pero Ryoga si, y perfectamente, tendría que cuidarse de ahora en delante de esa chica – bueno no importa, iré por un poco de agua caliente para Ranma, y quizás P-chan necesite un baño, parece que esta un poco sucio

- Si, creo que tienes razón

No había terminado de afirmarlo Akane cuando P-chan salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, claro sin saber en que dirección, Akane lo observa sorprendida, pronto el pequeño estaba lejos de la vista de ambas jóvenes, Akane hubiera protestado pero en ese momento escucho un gran alboroto, se trataba de nuevas visitas

Karen estaba que echaba humo, es que no la aguantaba, pensó que con el panal de abejas esa coqueta tendría suficiente, bueno debía de reconocer que eso fue lo ultimo no lo único que le hizo, pero parece que tendrá que darle una lección que jamás olvidara, en ese momento escucha que alguien le habla

- Hasta que me escuchas, he estado persiguiéndote por todo el corredor

- lo siento Alex, creo que estaba un poco distraída

- ¿Un poco? – la mira el con preocupación - ¿qué pasa?, has actuado raro desde que hace rato, ¿seguro que estas bien?

- Claro, estoy bien – el no la mira muy convencido, pero sabia que cuando ella se cierra no hay poder que la haga hablar 

- Bien, por ahora tenemos que recibir a las visitas, y no quiero problemas esta vez 

- Te prometo que no haré nada, no entiendo por que tanta desconfianza

- No tengo la menor idea – dice en tono claro de ironía – en todo caso solo espero que nada malo ocurra esta vez

- No estamos para visitas sociales, no entiendo por que tenían que venir

- No es visita social, esta ciudad será el blanco principal y por eso se esta trayendo el armamento a este lugar, la ciudad de Praga cuenta con un gran arsenal

- Parece que todo se esta preparando a lo grande, ¿qué rápido llegaron? – lo ultimo lo dice con tono de burla, el dedujo lo que quería decir

- Debieron de mandar a llamar por ellos desde ayer, pero me parece que todo esto esta yendo demasiado lejos

- ¿Quién lo ordeno?, el abuelo

- Supuestamente, pero estoy seguro que fue Learte

- Esto no me gusta nada, no confió en el, hay algo que no me da confianza

- Lo se, a mi tampoco me parece alguien de poca confianza, pero por alguna razón nadie puede hacer nada en contra de el, esta bajo la protección directa del rey

- No se por que – murmura la joven, de pronto imágenes entran en su mente, no es como siempre, esta vez son mas claras, indicio de que sus habilidades aumentan, de pronto visualiza claramente un campo de pelea, las imágenes se desvanecen tan rápido como aparecieron – pero me da la impresión de que el objetivo es hacer una guerra

- ¿Qué dices? – le pregunta en tono de confusión - ¿por qué querría algo así?

- No se, de repente esa idea vino a mi cabeza, parece una locura pero 

Otra vez las imágenes, pero no es una guerra, pero el campo se ve devastado, un gran valle estéril se mira a sus pies, no hay vegetación y el cielo esta negro, a lo lejos dos figuras pelean, pero no parecen ser humanas, mas parecen dos grandes espíritus, algo se escucha a lo lejos, parecen ser flautas, dos objetos brillan, de nuevo todo desaparece, se encuentra parada en el mismo lugar, ella había tenido visiones en muchas ocasiones, las cuales muchas no entendía su significado por lo que no le restaba importancia por lo que ya no se alteraba

- Pero presiento que el enemigo es realmente otro – termina Karen – todo es tan simple y a la vez tan confuso

El la observa, para Alex esa chica era una muchacha bastante fuera de lo común, en ciertas ocasiones parecía una chica común de catorce años, pero cuando tenia esas extrañas visiones tendía a hablar de una manera extraña, casi enigmática, frases cortas pero con un significado especial, una vez ella le dijo que era un juego que había aprendido de alguien pero no se acordaba de quien, era bastante madura, tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que ella quería decir pero sabia que ni ella misma estaba segura, parecía estar en un pequeño transe

- ¿Títeres?¿señuelos? – fue su ultima afirmación

- ¿Títeres?

- Olvídalo, solo son incongruencias, que paso con nuestros extraños invitados

- Ni lo preguntes, sabes todo el protocolo y reglamento que he tenido que romper por ellos

- Gracias por el favor y no ponerles ninguna traba – dice con cara de niña buena como única contestación – ya se que no es bueno aceptar extraños en este lugar

- Sabes que normalmente se considerarían enemigos potenciales y deberían estar bajo vigilancia 

- Presiento que aunque lo intentaras no seria una tarea fácil

- Por eso son mas peligrosos, no se si lo has notado pero muchos no están contentos con intrusos merodeando el lugar, con tres no había problema pero ahora la situación esta muy complicada

- Pero se puede confiar en que no desean atacarnos, pueden ser de gran ayuda

- Espero que tengas razón

- Sabes que tengo razón – contesta en tono burlón, casi como una niña pequeña que dice algo obvio – ¿viene también Lilandra?

- Si, junto con su hermano – dice tranquilamente, pero por la expresión de enojo de la chica supo que este encuentro no seria algo muy pacifico, no lograba entender el odio que tenia Karen con esa chica, pero sabia que podía ser muy peligroso

Shampoo se encuentra transformada en gato, decide inspeccionar este extraño y nuevo lugar, según dicen pasaran un largo tiempo, pero si Airen se encontraba ahí no había ningún problema, solo tenia que encontrar la manera de conquistarlo, han pasado 4 meses sin pelear y de alguna manera eso les ha dado cierto control, no fue tan difícil mantener al grupo tranquilo, pero todos sabían que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, después de todo si uno es como una granada, varios es como tener una bomba atómica

La pregunta del millón era, ¿cómo poder llamar la atención de Ranma?, sin duda lo había probado todo y el chico no había caído en sus redes, ¿qué era lo que estaba mal?, era mas bonita que Akane, mas amable, sabia cocina, hacer tareas domesticas, tenia que pensar en algo, lastima que se olvidaron los polvos especiales, solo traía los de dormir, aunque tal vez podría darles buen uso, quien sabe, Ya había explorado suficiente, era momento de regresar a su forma humana, solo necesitaba agua caliente, en eso ve como una chica de cabello rojo regresaba mascullando algo, seguramente maldiciones a la persona que lo había lanzado, lo mas seguro querrá darse un baño para volver a s verdadera forma, eso le dio una gran idea a la gata, si bien es seguro que no funcione, ya lo a intentado antes, pero al menos le dará algo en que entretenerse 

Karen se encontraba algo fastidiada, no le agradaba el ambiente, Los saludos que manda el protocolo pasaron sin problema, ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba ella, esa odiosa enemiga, pero en si la chica no es mala, es hasta agradable, si no fuera por Alex hasta le caería bien, ¿por qué él tenia que ser tan amable con ella?, si, lo admitía, estaba celosa de ella, era 5 años mayor para empezar, educada, sus largos cabellos eran dorados como el sol, tal vez si le hecha algo de pegamento en el cabello ya no sean tan largos, lo tenia que anotar en la lista, tenia muy buena posición, no de origen dudoso como el de Karen, y estaba loca por Alex, pero el muy distraído no lo notaba, lo cual era una ventaja para Karen

Los padres e Alex los habían comprometido hace mucho tiempo, poco después de que ella nació, sus familias estaban muy unidas, pero después de la muerte de ellos y Alex llego a vivir a la capital, el abuelo rompió el compromiso, eso no era raro, lo realmente extraño es que insistió en que se comprometiera con Karen, la cual por alguna razón adopto como hija, o nieta mejor dicho, y siempre fue tratada como una princesa, con la única excepción de que no la dejaban salir, pero el lugar era grande y nunca le hizo falta

Voltea a ver a la ventana, ve como un pequeño animal pasa con una gran agilidad hacia uno de los dormitorios, no alcanzo a distinguirlo pero parecía de color morado con blanco, un animal extraño sin duda, tal vez sea de los visitantes, no sabia por que pero presintió que algo interesante ocurriría, no malo, sino divertido, lo que le recordaba que aun no había encontrado a la chica misteriosa, a la hermana de Akane, tenia curiosidad de descubrir los secretos que la muchacha ocultaba, ese reto era por de mas interesante, pero tendría que volver a aplazarlo, primero tenia que deshacerse de la odiosa competencia, sigue viendo a la ventana, el viento sopla suavemente su rostro, pero solo a ella, en realidad afuera no había viento, no se movía una hoja, ¿qué era esa brisa?, un pensamiento entro en su mente "un cambio en la línea del tiempo" fue como un murmullo, el murmullo del viento que le hablara, ella no alcanzo a entender, pero así era muchas veces, eran como pequeños pensamientos que la mayoría no sabia que significaban, pero muy dentro de ella entendía, "un pequeño peón a cambiado el juego, puede haber una oportunidad" , pero aun no sabia que era lo que querían decir

Ukyo se había despedido de Akane poco después de que P-chan emprendió huida, tenia intenciones de encontrar al pequeño cerdito negro, por alguna razón una idea se le había metido en la cabeza y quería comprobarla, no es que sea algo de gran importancia la verdad no le importaba si fuera cierto o no, no era su problema, pero había quedado picada y no había otra cosa mas interesante que hacer, además si era cierto, tenia que encontrarlo antes de que el pequeño se perdiera y de ahí no lo vuelven a ver en por lo menos un mes, si se presenta una oportunidad de volver a Nerima tendrían que buscarlo, no pueden dejarlo tirado en ese lugar, y eso seria una labor titánica, por que las posibilidades de encontrar al que siempre se pierde, el cual puede estar en cualquier calle, ciudad, país, hasta continente, hasta ahora jamás a viajado a otro planeta, pero poco le falta, si, definitivamente una labor titánica

Claro no era seguro que su presentimiento estuviera correcto, pero si le pasaba a Ranma, Genma, Shampoo, Mousse, por que no a el que también había estado por China, pero primero lo primero, como encontrarlo, usando psicología inversa, el deseaba huir en ese momento, esconderse, eso quiere decir que deseaba estar a cierta distancia, en otras palabras debe estar dando vueltas alrededor del jardín, esta en el punto de partida, dicho y hecho pronto lo encontró

Erika se encontraba sentada en la terraza, estaba bastante pensativa, había logrado sacarle la información a Liria, la cual en realidad no opuso resistencia, habla de mas, y se le soltó mas información de la que le estaba pidiendo, después fue a hablar con Erik, el cual no se encontraba de muy buen humor, estaba bastante pensativo, creyó que el ya sabría algo de su hermana menor pero cuando le menciono su nombre el ni se acordaba, y casi no le ponía atención, ¿qué había soñado?, vaya carácter con el que despertó, ni la escuchaba, estaba muy pensativo, empezó a mostrar interés cuando le hablo de Elena, parece que le habían borrado la memoria y llevado a vivir al reino enemigo, los animales nunca intentaron rescatarla, la niña no recordaba nada, y se había encariñado mucho con el otro reino, "ya no es una de nosotros" fueron las palabras de Liria, las cuales las dijo con una inmensa tristeza, lo mas seguro desearía que la pequeña Elena regresara, pero no recordaba su herencia, ni sus costumbres, aun así la respetaban, nunca le harían daño. 

Lo que le extraño fueron las palabras de Erik, las dijo en voz baja, mas para él que para ella, pero las alcanzo a entender "tal vez seria lo mejor" no entendía a que exactamente se refería, pero no era de lo que Ella le estaba contando, parecía ser una conversación diferente, "nosotros somos mas extraños en este lugar", todavía no entendía a que punto quería llegar, pero Erika no le dijo nada, no hablaba para ella, en ese momento parece que el vuelve a la realidad, eso lo deduce Erika por que el chico la miro como si ella acabara de llegar – "Sabes, si lo piensas bien es absurdo pelear por un ideal que no crees y una venganza que apenas recuerdas" – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera, no era de ironía, ni su sonrisa acostumbrada que marcaba su autocontrol, realmente parecía sincero, luego salió de la habitación, sin decir una palabra mas

Tal vez sea hora de ir a buscarlo, las ideas de su hermano eran por de mas extrañas, de eso no cabía duda, pero esta vez realmente estaba actuando extraño, lo bueno es que aun no se había preparado nada para iniciar la guerra, muy en el fondo Erika sabia que el no estaba muy de acuerdo, no era algo que le interesara, si el quisiera una guerra ya habría atacado, sus poderes casi han despertado por completo, pero tenían que actuar, el otro reino se estaba armando, uno de los dos debía de atacar primero, y ella no quería que la historia se repitiera

Le costo un poco encontrarlo, lo busco en todas las habitaciones, pero si estaba en una secreta nunca lo encontraría, pero ahí estaba, se encontraba ojeando unos ¿libros? en la ¿biblioteca?, bueno, no eran exactamente libros, se parecían mucho, pero el material era como de un pergamino, llevaban otro nombre pero no se acordaba cual, ¿biblioteca?, bueno eso seria el equivalente en el mundo de Akane, ya no recordaba como se llamaba ese salón, de todos modos le resto importancia al asunto

- Que lees – le pregunto la chica alegremente

- Nada – dice con desgana, aunque a ella no le gusto la respuesta

- No seas así, que libro es ese – dice mientras señala el que tenia en la mano, el solo se lo enseña

- No se llaman libros – afirma el tranquilamente – recuerdas como se llaman

- No – dice con tranquilidad esperando que su hermano le diera la respuesta

- Yo tampoco – luego lo sigue ojeando, estaba realmente muy fastidioso ese día

- Deja de ser tan odioso, eso que tiene que ver

- Recuerdas las leyenda del espíritu de la tierra

- Cual de todas, hay a lo mínimo cien, la gente era demasiado supersticiosa

- La que se refiere al lenguaje

- A, esa, si, la recuerdo, era muy parecida a la torre de babel que mencionan en la Biblia solo que a la inversa, pero no recuerdo los detalles

- Hay muchos términos que no recuerdo, y otros que fueron sustituidos por nombres de la otra dimensión que son parecidos, pero la historia va as o menos así

"en el planeta habitaban dos fuerzas espirituales, las cuales brindaban la fertilidad, pero uno de ellos se inclino al caos, y se le dio el nombre de Akuma, el otro era un ser pacifico, que se inclino a la luz, se le llamo Akari, hubo un gran enfrentamiento, los detalles no tienen importancia, lo importante es que al final Akari venció y Akuma fue encerrado. Las personas hablaban y escribían distintos idiomas de acuerdo a la región, Akari quiso premiar a los humanos que le habían ayudado a vencer, primero nombro al elegido, después expandió un aura de protección alrededor de todo el planeta, un aura mágica la cual tenia como función proteger, pero también de alguna manera provoco que las personas lograran entenderse, se creyó que ahora todos hablaban el mismo idioma, pero eso era falso, los idiomas siguen siendo diferentes, el cambio fue en la mente, lo que todos creen que es igual en realidad es diferente, si un día el aura desaparece, en las pequeñas regiones no se notaria, pero si en el comercio o en las relaciones internacionales, debido a que ellos no lo saben pero su forma de comunicación es diferente, ahora bien, eso no afecto a la escritura, la cual se generalizo, los pequeños reinos que se unieron a Abgan aprendieron y usan la de ese reino, y aquí se usa otra, existiendo únicamente en este planeta dos tipos de escritura" 

- Muy interesante hermanito – dice con desgana – y la moraleja es 

- No te burles, que hablo en serio

- Todavía no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar

- Toma – dice pasándole el libro - ¿qué dice? – ella lo observa, hay una serie de símbolos, algunos le parecen conocidos, pero vagamente, no es capaz de interpretar lo que dice, pero tenia dibujos, entre ellos se muestra un joven tocando una especie de flauta, solo que era mas pequeña, en otra se ven las dos piedras, debe de tratarse de la leyenda de las gemas

- No se, que dice

- Yo tampoco lo se, ese es el punto

- Me dices de una vez o quieres que adivine

- Cuando fuimos, digamos, separados de esta dimensión, no éramos tan pequeños como para olvidarlo todo, tu tenias 6 y yo 7, pero hemos vivido aproximadamente medio milenio, tu posees la forma y la madurez de una joven de 16 años, con sus respectivas variantes, pero aun así no es suficiente, el tiempo no pasa en vano, nos a dado conocimiento pero nos ha borrado recuerdos – luego de una pausa agrega – eso ya lo sabias, sabes leer japonés, ingles, y varios otros idiomas, como también hablarlos, yo también

- Pero ahora no somos capaces de leer la escritura mas simple, eso es lo que querías decirme – el solo le hace un movimiento de afirmación – no conocemos este idioma, las costumbres, estamos en peor caso que Elena – la joven lanza un pequeño suspiro – no pertenecemos aquí

- También quería enseñarte algo, lo encontré antes de que llegas

El se levanta, se dirige a un pequeño rincón de la habitación, en el cual se encuentra un cofre, hay varios pergaminos en el, otros objetos extraños, pero lo que Erik saca de ahí son 3 flautas, parecidas a la que salió en el dibujo, ella los observa con curiosidad

- No te acuerdas – le pregunta el, ella la toma en sus manos y los recuerdos vienen a su mente

- Si, ya me acuerdo, pero no recuerdo como se llaman

- Este es un instrumento especial que se hace solo en este lugar, son hechas a mano, el diseño es muy similar al de una flauta, se tocan casi igual

- Solo que posee magia verdad – le interrumpe su hermana – según recuerdo este instrumento sirve para nivelar el poder de la persona con las notas que la flauta toca, mediante una melodía especial

- Esta en lo correcto, si sabes tocarla puedes hipnotizar a las personas, dormirlas, dependiendo del nivel de poder y la habilidad de quien la toca

- Se dice que el elegido debe tener una, y en sus manos esta flauta tiene gran poder, debido a que no solo puede armonizar la melodía con su propia energía, sino que también con el espíritu de Akari

- Según se cuenta fue esa armonía la que le dio mas poder al ganador en aquel enfrentamiento, pero nunca se aseguro si la leyenda del elegido es cierta, de todos modos eso es algo que no nos interesa – Erik saca los tres instrumentos 

- Este era el baúl de mamá, entonces las tres eran para nosotros, pero por que tres, según tengo entendido se dejaron de hacer y solo se hacia una para el elegido, recuerdo que ella trato de enseñarnos con una flauta común 

- Y recuerdo que eras pésima, parecía que torturaran a un gato

- No te burles, solo por que lo hacías un poco mejor que yo – el la observa de manera acusadora – de acuerdo, eras mucho mejor que yo – y luego agrega – quien tocaba maravillosamente era Elena - luego de verlas un momento se dio cuenta de que todas tenían un extraño y pequeño símbolo, el cual logra reconocer – las tres tienen esta letra

- El equivalente a la letra E – se burla Erik – ya sabemos que eran para nosotros, pero no cual es la de quien

- No han sido usadas, así que no importa

Erik guarda todo dentro del baúl, excepto los instrumentos, cierra el extraño cofre, dejándolo tal como lo había encontrado, luego tomo un instrumento, los otros dos se las paso a su hermana

- Escoge cual te gusta, aunque las 3 son idénticas, hasta tienen la misma inicial – se burla el, ella escoge una al azar

- Que asemos con la otra

- La otra – dice mientras se aleja de su hermana, dirigiéndose a la salida – se la daremos a Elena – voltea a ver a su hermana, la cual no entiende a que se refiere – no decías que se encuentra en la capital, pues vamos

- ¿cómo que vamos? – exclama no sabiendo si escucho bien – algo debe fallar en nuestra comunicación, por un momento creí que decías que iríamos a ver a Elena justo donde nuestro enemigo se esta armando para destruirnos

- Eso nunca te detendría

- Y que hay de no arriesgarse de mas

- Hay una buena razón, te lo diré todo después, ahora prepárate, nos vamos en un par de horas, tengo que comunicarme con alguien, y no te preocupes, a este viaje solo iremos cuatro

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero el ya había desaparecido por la salida, ¿cuál es el interés por ir a la boca del lobo?, una cosa es ella, la que siempre se arriesga y actúa sin pensar, pero él, algo muy raro esta ocurriendo, por lo menos dijo que solo irán cuatro, ellos dos, y claro lo que los llevaran hasta allá, a ella la llevara Soran, ¿pero a él?, esta vez su hermanito estaba muy extraño

El agua estaba deliciosamente caliente, el cuerpo de la chica se transforma cuando su piel siente el contacto del agua, volviendo a ser de nuevo un muchacho, el cual se relaja en bañera, en realidad la suerte no los había tratado tan mal, el lugar era inmenso y tenían muchas habitaciones disponibles, por lo que ninguno tuvo necesidad de compartir lo que hubiera causado grandes problemas, cada habitación tenia un gran espacio y con un baño privado, la forma de la bañera no era muy diferente a las de su mundo, estas eran un poco mas grande y en forma de octágono, el agua usaba el mismo mecanismo, con excepción de que en vez de llaves eran botones muy sencillos de operar, el resto de la habitación no tenia muchas diferencias

Esta vez Akane no lo había mandado tan lejos, así que no tubo muchas dificultades para regresar, el problema fue atravesar de nuevo la gran muralla que había alrededor, habían aumentado las defensas, pero solo por medio terrestre, cualquiera podría entrar con facilidad por medio del jardín siempre y cuando lo hiciera desde arriba, o saltando la muralla como lo había hecho el, pero otras ideas tenían prioridad en su mente en ese momento

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, al estar con los demás Akane había recuperado gran parte de su dinamismo, parece como si hubiera olvidado los acontecimientos pasados, pero esas cosas no se olvidan con facilidad, deja su huella, aunque todos parecen iguales en realidad son muy diferentes, han cambiado mucho, ya no pelean con la misma vivacidad con que lo hacían antes, se podía sentir la sombra de la frustración y la tristeza en cada uno, estaban llegando al punto de pelear solo por inercia, por que cada quien estaba perdiendo las esperanzas en su motivo para pelear, ¿y el?, ¿había cambiado como los demás?, o era el único que no había madurado y aprendido de todas estas experiencias

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando una pequeña gata se mete por la ventana del baño directo a la bañera del muchacho, el chico hubiera saltado al techo debido a la impresión de tener de repente a una hermosa amazona china en su bañera si no es que la chica corre a abrazarse del sorprendido muchacho

- Airen extrañar a Shampoo – dice la chica con su natural alegría, mientras casi ahoga a la victima

- SHAMPOO SUÉLTAME – grita mientras trata de zafarse del abrazo de la chica, inútilmente desde luego – QUE HACES AQUÍ

- Shampoo extrañar a Airen, ahora airen se quedara con Shampoo 

La palabra clave en todo esto seria inercia, o mejor dicho costumbre, como ella sabe que ese plan no le dará resultado, pero igual lo hace, pero igual era divertido para la chica, pero resultaba obvio que para cazar a este artista marcial necesitaría de otros métodos, por mientras se podría divertir un poco, si no fuera por que la puerta del baño se abrió de pronto, apareciendo ante ella la figura furiosa de Akane

Akane había pasado a buscar a Ranma, al no encontrarlo se preparaba para marcharse cuado escucho ruidos que venían del baño, lógicamente fue a averiguar la causa, la puerta estaba con llave pero de una sola patada logro abrir o casi derribarla, pronto la atención de Shampoo y Ranma estaban en Akane, la cual entendió rápido lo que pasaba, y un aura azul empezó a rodear a la chica

De pronto la vida de Ranma paso delante de sus ojos al ver como el aura azul de la chica crecía a grandes proporciones, solo esperaba que Akane no lo enviara mas lejos del sistema solar

- He, Akane, esto tiene su explicación – balbuceaba nerviosamente pero la chica no lo escuchaba a el, solo miraba fijamente a Shampoo, la cual no entendía por que la chica la miraba de esa manera

- Gato robarle la lengua a chica violenta – dice Shampoo en tono de burla a la chica, al notar que esta no decía nada

- Te reto Shampoo – tanto la proposición como la firmeza de la chica sorprendieron bastante a los muchachos

- Que locuras estas diciendo Akane – exclama Ranma, no sabiendo si era mas miedo o enojo, Akane era buena pero todavía no puede ganarle a la amazona

- Si Akane desea pelear, Shampoo aceptar – el tono de Shampoo demostraba su seguridad

- Te espero afuera, en la fuente del jardín, cinco minutos, mas que suficiente para que te cambies

Sin decir mas se retiro, casi al momento escucho un grito del joven y una gatita saliendo rápido por la ventana, claro Akane sabia que no podía pasearse desnuda por los pasillos, y la ropa debió de dejarla en la habitación de ella, pero la amazona era rápida, cinco minutos serian mas que suficiente, hace mucho tiempo quería darle una lección a esa abusiva joven amazona, y por su orgullo debía de ganarle

- Bien, ya esta – exclama Ryoga mientras la joven de los Okonomiyakis se daba la vuelta

- Es impresionante lo rápido que se cambian de ropa – exclama al ver como en un momento el joven estaba completa y correctamente vestido

- Practica – dice tranquilamente – Ukyo, quería .... pedirte... un... favor – exclama con un claro tono de nerviosismo

- No se lo diré a Akane si es eso lo que te preocupa

- Gracias

- Pero no me parece correcto, ¿Ranma lo sabe?

- Si

- Solo eso quería saber, no te preocupes tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo

- Que no es Akane 

- Si, pero no se ve muy contenta que digamos

La chica estaba esperando en la fuente, no sabia cuanto había pasado pero según sus cálculos debían ser 2 minutos, su furia se estaba disipando, ahora no estaba tan segura si fue buena idea hacer ese reto, es cierto que desea darle una buena lección a esa molesta amazona pero si Shampoo no es la perdedora no podría soportar la humillación, se había hecho un poco mas fuerte gracias al entrenamiento de Ranma, pero no se aprende mucho en una semana

- Akane, que pasa – le pregunta Ukyo

- Nada importante, solo espero a Shampoo – trata de decir con la máxima tranquilidad

- ¿A Shampoo?, y para que – se le une Ryoga

- la rete

- TU QUE – exclaman al mismo tiempo ambos chicos, una asombrada y el otro preocupado

- Si se les ocurre decir que no puedo vencerla me enojare bastante, así que guarden silencio 

- Ya lo pensaste bien – trata de hacerla de cambiar de opinión Ukyo

- Si

Fue lo único que dijo, aunque no estaba ya tan segura como sonaba, en eso sale Ranma, con solo verle la cara ya se sabia lo que iba a decir, por lo que Akane decide adelantarse a las protestas del chico

- No insistas en detenerme esta vez

- No puedo permitir que cometas esta locura, no podrás ganar

- Eso lo veremos, y te advierto que no quiero que intervengas

- Pero – dice con un claro tono de duda

- Promételo

- No puedo

- Hazlo o prefieres que te mande a volar – el aun dudaba, era obvio para la chica que esa amenaza era insignificante para Ranma – yo puedo hacerlo, se que puedo, pero necesito que confíes en mi

A pesar de que su voz era exigente, su mirada era suplicante, ella era una artista marcial, tenia su orgullo, un orgullo que había sido pisoteado demasiado, y se estaba cansando, quería pelear, y ganar, su prometido no pudo mas que darse por vencido ante las palabras de Akane, Ryoga también decidió desistir, no habría forma de hacer cambiar a Akane


	7. celos segunda parte

Capitulo 6 parte B

Tal como Akane lo predijo, a Shampoo no le tomo mas de 4 minutos, el combate estaba a punto de iniciar ante las dudas he inseguridad de sus amigos, al grupo de espectadores se unieron Mousse y Subasa, cada quien toma posición de defensa, Shampoo estaba segura de su victoria, pero no quería lastimar seriamente a al chica, si algo le pasaba Ranma jamás se lo perdonaría, finalmente la amazona hace el primer movimiento

Karen se encontraba observando desde un balcón, Alex la acompañaba, ella miraba la escena con emoción, lastimosamente el no compartía su entusiasmo, ya tenia muchos problemas, ya había visto los desastres que ellos hacían cada vez que tenían alguna "diferencia"

- No estés tan serio – le reprocha la chica – esas chicas pelean bien, pero parece que Akane esta perdiendo

- No se por que te emociones, sabes los problemas en que nos vamos a meter si ocasionan algo

- No te preocupes, ya casi eres el rey nadie te dirá nada por defender a esos chicos- sigue viendo la pelea – esa chica es mas fuerte que Akane, y mucho mas rápida, sin mencionar que tiene gran experiencia en combate – toma un poco de aire – TU PUEDES AKANE – grita con todas sus fuerzas – NO TE DISTRAIGAS, ELLA ESTA DEMASIADO CONFIADA PUEDES USAR ESO A TU FAVOR

- Parece que la chica Tendo te cae bien

- Es muy amable y sincera, si, me cae muy bien – fija su atención en la pelea – de donde esa chica saca esos bomborines, parece que aparecieran de la nada

La situación no iba muy bien para Akane, Shampoo era muy rápida, sin embargo la diferencia no era tan grande como los espectadores pensaron, Akane había aprendido algunos elementos básicos, lo que produjo que su velocidad aumentara, todavía tenia gran fuerza pero la amazona poseía mas fuerza, en realidad la situación no estaba a favor de Akane

La amazona había hecho gala de su habilidad para aparecer y desaparecer de la vista de Akane, aprovechando para darle algunos golpes con el fin no de lastimar sino de humilla a su contrincante, la cual empezaba a sentirse impotente, Ryoga tenia que ser sujetado por Ukyo para no entrar al campo de combate en ayuda de Akane, pero entendía que si interfería seria mas humillante para la dueña de su corazón. Cada vez que intentaba darle a la amazona fallaba, era como darle al aire, la chica casi desaparecía, mientras que Akane ya llevaba varios golpes distribuidos en su espalda, hombros y brazos

Akane trataba de pensar, era obvio que de seguir así perdería, también de que Shampoo se estaba conteniendo, alargando la pelea, se estaba burlando de ella – "tengo que pensar como ganarle, el método que estoy usando no es el correcto, que puedo hacer, ella es mejor que yo" – piensa la chica con frustración, pero su orgullo no la deja darse por vencida

- Que, chica violenta cansada – pregunta la amazona al notar que Akane no la atacaba y solo se defendía

Akane no le contesto, no podía dejar que el enojo nublara su razón – "debe de haber una manera" – en eso escucha los gritos de Karen – _ella es demasiado confiada puedes usar eso a tu favor_ – "es verdad, pero como, para empezar ella es mas fuerte, la velocidad no es tanto problema, se que puedo igualarla si me concentro, ella no ha entrenado en cuatro meses, pero si me concentro en la velocidad no podré atacar con fuerza, además ella tiene mayor experiencia en combate, piensa, vamos tengo que pensar en algo, la experiencia con Ranma debe servir de algo, he visto casi todos sus combates, Ryoga es mas fuerte que Ranma, y poseen igual agilidad, si me concentro puedo hacer la misma equivalencia, pero tengo un desequilibrio en fuerza, lo cual puedo sustituir en técnica, cuando Ryoga aprendió el rugido de león tenia mejor técnica que Ranma, pero Ranma lo venció con astucia, Ryoga es mas distraído ese es su punto débil, yo también estoy siendo distraída, debo observar mas los movimientos de mi oponente y usarlos a mi favor, Shampoo esta muy confiada en que me puede ganar, le demostrare lo equivocada que esta"

Pronto la velocidad de Akane se iguala a la de la amazona, la cual se sorprende, no se esperaba esa mejora de su oponente, pronto la pelea aumenta de intensidad, los golpes y patadas cobran mayor fuerza, aun con la misma velocidad de la amazona no podía atacarla, y un golpe de esta podía ser muy peligroso, sin darse cuenta Akane estaba peleando bastante bien en el aire, ya que el campo en tierra no era suficiente se utilizaba el techo, el muro, los árboles, por lo menos no habían cambiado de ubicación

- Alex no es peligroso dejar pelear así a los extraños – la voz era de una joven que entraba al bacón, en compañía de otro joven, la chica no tarda en ganarse una mirada asesina de Karen, antes de volver su atención a la batalla

- No te preocupes Lilandra – le contesta Alex – es solo una pequeña demostración, nuestro pueblo supuestamente era guerrero pero ahora nadie practica, esos jóvenes nos están enseñando su estilo de pelea, lo cual es sin lugar a dudas superior al nuestro 

- Todavía no estoy de acuerdo, están destrozando el castillo

- No te preocupes hermana, Alex tiene razón, su estilo de pelea es muy bueno, nos hemos confiado tanto a la tecnología que nos estamos volviendo débiles – se vuelve hacia Karen – tu que opinas Karen

- Son muy hábiles – dice con tranquilidad y cortesía, limitándose a ver simplemente, dejando pensativo a Alex, si hace tan solo un minuto estaba de lo mas animada con el combate, y ahora lo miraba casi con desinterés, pero en sus ojos se notaba claramente ese fuego, como si toda su emoción estuviera siendo restringida, esa chica era una estupenda actriz, podía hacer el papel de dama sin ningún problema, pero con las personas de confianza era una chica bastante animada 

- La situación esta bastante pareja – fue lo ultimo que dijo el recién llegado

- Akane a mejorado bastante – se decide a hablar Ukyo

- Y Shampoo no a entrenado en mucho tiempo – le sigue Mousse

- Pero aun no se si sea suficiente – comenta Ryoga – Shampoo es muy hábil

- Akane a llegado muy lejos, tiene posibilidad de vencer – comento Ranma, todos se suman en un completo silencio

"Muy bien, he logrado emparejar la situación, pero no podré con este ritmo mucho tiempo, Shampoo esta acelerando la velocidad, pronto el exceso de confianza dejara de ser un apoyo, necesito un golpe especial, pero no se ninguno, mi técnica mas fuerte es con mi martillo pero necesito un poco de tiempo para prepararlo y es lo que no tengo, a menos que logre que ella se quede quieta un momento, por ahora me he limitado a evadirla, pero como logro eso" – en eso Akane nota unos alambres en el muro, parecía ser un cableado eléctrico – "Karen me dijo una vez que estos muros los electrificaban, el sistema esta por el momento apagado pero es fácil de accionar, puede ser arriesgado pero es una muy buena posibilidad, 10,000 volteos no la desmayaran pero la mantendrá quieta unos segundos"

Shampoo no entendía como esa chica torpe se había vuelto tan hábil, antes no podía ni saltar y ahora estaban de igual a igual en una pelea sin terreno plano, había mejorado en el tiempo que estuvo ausente, se estaba volviendo una enemiga peligrosa, tenia que tener cuidado con ella, no le ganara esta pelea, pero puede ser que una próxima si, debió de acabarla en el primer momento cuando ella apenas calentaba, ya no le daría ventaja tenia que vencerla por su orgullo de amazona, Akane salta evadiendo a Shampoo a las ramas de un árbol

Shampoo le lanza un certero golpe con el bomborin a Akane, pero esta ha bajado del árbol a tiempo y se dirige a la esquina del muro, rápidamente encuentra una especie de caseta, el cual activa el cercado eléctrico, rompe el candado y entra con rapidez, Shampoo la mira desconcertada, no sabia lo que pensaba hacer esa chica, pero decidió no seguirla por lo que espero a que saliera

- Chica violenta darse por vencida – exclama Shampoo para provocar a Akane – si no salir pronto Shampoo pensar que Akane huir

Akane encontró rápido lo que buscaba, el sistema era tan sencillo como Karen se lo había dicho, cualquiera podía usarlo, por suerte no estaban en serie sino divididos en ocho partes, por lo que si quería solo activar solo una parte del muro podía hacerlo, no quería matar a nadie por una pelea, activo el mas cercano a ella y el mas lejano del resto de la gente

- Por fin Akane salir – le dice la amazona con burla – empezar a creer que temerle a Shampoo

- Eso nunca – exclama Akane saliendo del refugio 

- Entonces que hacer – le dice con ironía

Pero la chica no le contesto, nadie se había dado cuenta que el gran muro detrás de Akane estaba electrificado a diferencia de los otros, Akane se puso en pose de pelea, tenia que lograr llevar a Shampoo hasta la trampa

Lo ideal hubiera sido que Shampoo lanzara una patada, Akane solo se apartara y Shampoo cae en la trampa, pero parecía que todo seria mas difícil, si Akane no se apartaba a tiempo seria ella la que cayera en su propia trampa, por otro lado Shampoo solo la estaba atacando con los bomborines, arrinconándola mas cerca del muro, esto no estaba saliendo muy bien

Un descuido de Shampoo, una oportunidad de Akane, que con un salto coloca a Shampoo entre ella y el muro, la amazona se voltea con rapidez pero con el mimo impulso le da una fuerte patada a Shampoo en el estomago, la cual siente como una fuerte descarga para por su cuerpo justo antes de romper la muralla, la amazona trata de levantarse pero esta un poco aturdida por la descarga y los escombros del pobre muro, Akane aprovecha la oportunidad y con su martillo le propina un golpe tan fuerte a la amazona que queda completamente fuera de combate

- es impresionante – murmura Alex – esa chica no solo sobrevivió a la descarga, también rompió el muro el cual tiene un grosor de dos metros

- Sin mencionar el golpe de la chica – dice el joven que estaba al lado de Karen – si lo piensas bien la descarga solo la aturdió, pero el golpe de esa chica la desmayo por completo, el impacto debe ser muy fuerte

- Para ustedes los chicos todo esto debe ser muy interesante, para mi es muy aburrido

- Las chicas que estaban peleando eran jóvenes como nosotras – le dice en protesta Karen, pero de la forma mas educada posible – son muy buenas guerreras

- La pelea no debería ser algo para las chicas, no es muy femenino 

- Pues yo creo que esas chicas son muy valientes, y tienen gran fuerza de voluntad – interviene Alex en la conversación

- Y a ti que te a parecido Karen – le pregunta Lilandra 

- Me parece que pelean bien – contesta con desgana – ahora con permiso, tengo que ver que arreglen el muro

Mientras tanto Akane estaba bastante cansada, todavía tiene el martillo en sus manos, no puede creer lo que paso, le había ganado, venció a esa orgullosa amazona, y sin intervención de Ranma o de Ryoga, Mousse atiende a Shampoo la cual sigue inconsciente, mientras las felicitaciones no se hacen esperar

- Lo hiciste muy bien Akane – le dice Ranma con emoción y sinceridad

- Solo bien, Estuviste fabulosa, increíble – le dice Ryoga con emoción, Akane se sentía muy feliz, pocas veces Ranma le hacia un cumplido, el era capaz de alumbrar el día con unas palabras

- Muy bien Akane – le dice Ukyo – ahora tendré que cuidarme, si no me vencerás a mi también – le dice en broma la joven 

- No te preocupes Ukyo, yo siempre te defenderé – se adelanta a abrazarla Subasa

- Y quien te pidió tu opinión – dice mientras con una espátula manda a volar al ¿muchacho?

Todos se echan a reír, no es muy común mandar a volar buzones por los cielos, de todos modos no le costara mucho regresar, a ver con que disfraz aparece en la siguiente ocasión, lo bueno es que se identificaba con rapidez debido a que los artículos que usaba eran los comunes en su mundo, no en este, pronto unos hombres se acercan y se ponen a reparar los daños, Karen los acompaña

- Muy bien Akane – dice con natural alegría – sabia que podrías, esa demostración fue impresionante

- Lamento mucho lo del muro – dice un poco avergonzada

- No importa, has demostrado lo ineficaz que es, si unos chicos han logrado derribarlo con tal facilidad quiere decir que tenemos grandes problemas con nuestros sistemas de seguridad

- Si crees que eso fue impresionante deberías de ver alguna de nuestras peleas en Nerima – le contesta alegremente Ukyo

- Si – le sigue Akane- realmente son combates dignos de verse, sobretodo los de Ranma y Ryoga, ellos son muy buenos, como también los combates de todos contra todos, uno contra todos, en fin, todo un espectáculo

- No se como a sobrevivido su ciudad entonces – les dice en broma

- No te imaginas todas las veces que hemos reparado el dojo de la casa – le dice Akane

- O mi restaurante, sin mencionar la escuela

Esto causa algo de risa en el grupo, el cual parecía que se estaban llevando cada vez mejor, quizás muy pronto podrían ser muy buenos amigos, quien sabe las vueltas de la vida

Mousse se llevo a su amada a la habitación, no tenia ningún golpe verdaderamente grave, ellos tenían una habilidad para sanar increíble, aun así Alex mando a que un doctor revisara a la amazona, la medicina no era tan eficaz como la del doctor Tofu, pero realmente era bastante avanzada, el pronostico indicaba que la chica solo estaría inconsciente unas horas, después estaría perfectamente

Nabiki caminaba casi sin rumbo, este mundo era muy hermoso pero ella quería regresar, extrañaba Nerima, a lo mínimo Japón, aunque nada seria igual si regresaba, eso tenia que comprenderlo, aun así le parecía que ese chico era tan, pero tan necio, el podía sacarla de ese lugar, a ella y a todos, pero era un verdadero testarudo

- ¿Quién es testarudo? – le pregunta Karen

Akane regresaba a su habitación acompañada por Karen, estaban muy contenta, sobretodo Akane, era su primera verdadera victoria, de seguir a este ritmo pronto seria muy fuerte, cuando el pasillo se cruzaron con su hermana, a lo que Karen le parece escuchar solo una palabra de los pensamientos de Nabiki, la cual al escuchar la pregunta lógicamente se hace la desentendida

- ¿A que te refieres? 

- No se, habría jurado que escuche, olvídalo, debí de confundirme, que llevas en las manos

- Es una cámara, tome varias fotos de tu pelea Akane, cuando regresemos al colegio se venderán muy bien

- Ya encontraste algún modo de regresar

- No, pero mas vale estar prevenida, en todo caso puedo encontrar compradores aquí también, nos vemos mas tarde – dice mientras se despide de las chicas

- Que raro – comenta Karen mientras ve como se aleja Nabiki – abría jurado que escuche algo, tan solo una palabra pero era muy clara, en quien estaría pensando

- Tal vez en algún testarudo, hay muchos por aquí – le comenta Akane sin darle importancia

- Si, quizás tengas razón – "lo que no se es por que no puedo entrar en su mente, es bastante hermética" – me alegro de que hallas aprendido a proyectar mejor tus celos

- De que hablas

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, bueno ya me voy, la cena se servirá dentro de un rato pero pedí que fuera en un sitio mas privado especialmente para ustedes, no creo que compaginen con las personas de aquí, pueden ser los seres mas terribles de la tierra – luego con un gesto lastimero – que triste no poder acompañarlos pero no puedo dejar a esa odiosa deambulando por ahí, así que nos vemos después

Las palabras de Karen resonaban en Akane, tal vez tenia razón, se había enojado era cierto pero no se desquito con Ranma sino con Shampoo, aun no entendía por que, lo normal seria que mandara a Ranma a volar, pero la culpable era Shampoo, la cual siempre quedaba libre, quizás Karen tenia razón, tenia que saber a que punto atacar para acabar el problema, al menos Shampoo lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer cualquier jugarreta, o tal vez la venganza de la chica sea mas peligrosa que cualquier enemigo, solo esperaba no haberse ganado el beso de la muerte, eso seria un problema, pero por ahora lo único que quería era un buen baño 

Erika salía de su habitación, su traje era de color oscuro, tenia para cubrirse una capa y una capucha negra, tenia en su poder la flauta que supuestamente le pertenecía a su hermana, aun no tenia muy claro que era lo que Erik pretendía con esta visita, ya había hablado con Soran y el la llevaría al castillo, no esta de mas decir que la sorpresa fue colectiva, seguido con un total desacuerdo, aun así sabían que seria imposible persuadir a su necio hermano.

Ren tomo la delantera al castillo en cuanto se entero de la noticia, por si algo malo pasaba estarían alertas, las demás criaturas también, la conmoción fue tal que varios dragones se ubicaron en el valle, era mas cerca que la isla y si pasaba algo podían emprender la marcha en forma rápido, si se acercaban mucho al reino enemigo se podrían levantar sospechas, después de todo un dragón no es fácil de camuflajear

Algo que sorprendió mucho a Soran fue la llegada de Artax, el dragón negro, este era un dragón de elite, eran la especie mas fuerte, un poco mas grandes que los normales, y también mucho mas escasos, como reservados, no les gusta mucho la multitud, y menos aun meterse en pleitos, son seres pacíficos pero cuando peleaban, realmente eran enemigos de temer

Artax era el mas fuerte de su especie, como también uno de los mas sabios, poseía una gran experiencia y conocimiento, eran raras las ocasiones en que se dejaba ver, pero ahí estaba y no podía evitar causar conmoción, a pesar de eso nadie se atrevía a acercarse, el simplemente llego del cielo, descendió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en el valle, ignorando la conmoción que atrajo su llegada, se recostó cerca de la montaña a la que los humanos llaman pico nevado y espero tranquilamente

Erika se encuentra con su dragón el cual la espera, no tarda mucho en oscurecer, lo mejor seria llegar en la noche, cuando todo esta tranquilo y no se esperan visitas, realmente esos hombres se habían vuelto muy confiados, la paz los había desentrenado demasiado, pronto Erik sale también, iba cubierto por una gran capa negra muy parecida a la de Erika, esas telas tenían la cualidad de parecer sombras en la noche, serán un excelente disfraz

- Lista hermana – se limito a decir

- Si, vamos – dice con jovialidad, mientras monta a Soran, Erik se dirige al otro dragón

- Recibí tu mensaje – le dice brevemente el dragón

- Gracias por venir 

- Tenia que hacerlo, ¿ya tomaste la decisión?

- Si

- ¿Es la mas correcta?

- No se, pero es en la única que creo, o en la que estoy seguro

- Entonces es la correcta para tu corazón – Erik sube al lomo del dragón – nunca tomes decisiones en algo que no crees, tienden a ser equivocadas y siempre dejan dolor

- Tomare tu consejo

- Se que lo harás – dice Artax con seguridad 

Emprenden el vuelo, ni Erika, ni Soran pudieron entender la conversación, pero si no emprendían la marcha nunca podrían seguir al gran dragón Negro, el cual en las noches tendía a hacerse invisible debido a que su color era irreconocible ante las sobras, la marcha inicio sin novedad, y con un gran silencio, nadie dijo nada el resto del camino

Alex se encontraba en una sala, lilandra acababa de salir y solo se encontraba conversando con David, hermano menor de la joven, el cual era un joven de 16 años, de cabello dorado igual que su hermana, pero sus ojos eran esmeralda, no como los de su hermana que eran como marrones, simpatizaban bastante bien, el joven no era muy apegado a su hermana, le daba igual si se cumplía el compromiso o no, era un compromiso que sus padres habían hecho y era algo que no tenia importancia para el, aunque si para sus padres, los cuales no estaban muy felices con la decisión, en todo casi aunque el rey insistió mucho el príncipe no estaba comprometido oficialmente con nadie, por lo que su hermana había perdido las esperanzas, En general se llevaban bien, solo tenían una pequeña diferencia y un motivo para discutir, Karen

- Los proteges mucho – le comenta David – no es muy peligroso, ellos son muy fuertes, su presencia esta ocasionando cierto nerviosismo entre la gente

- Lo se

- Karen insistió verdad

- Si, y pienso que tenia razón, tratarlos como enemigos hubiera sido muy peligroso, ellos no son comunes

- Poseen la fuerza que nosotros perdimos

- Si, son humanos comunes y corrientes, pero tienen gran fuerza de voluntad, orgullo, y amor al arte marcial, algo que este reino a perdido, nos estamos confiando mucho en las maquinas, son fuertes pero tienen sus limites, y la mayoría de los hombres se han convertido en grupo de cobardes

- En eso tienes razón, creo que serán muy útiles, siempre y cuando puedas controlarlos, mi padre no esta muy contento con la demostración de esta tarde

- Confió en que me ayudaras a mantener tranquilo al general, mi abuelo no se mete mucho en estos asuntos, solo espero no tener que excusar mas demostraciones

- Si estuviste fabuloso ante mi padre, esa excusa de la poca seguridad en la defensa y la necesidad de reforzar la muralla fue bastante hábil, casi me convenciste

- La verdad es que todo se me esta saliendo de control, ya estoy cansándome de esperar un ataque que tal vez no llegue, creo que están exagerando la situación – se hace una pequeña pausa entre los dos – quien les ordeno venir

- No se, anoche recibimos un mensaje urgente, tenia la aprobación del rey, pero el tramite se hizo con el consejero

- No me fío de el, a puesto de que fue su idea

- Tal vez solo quiere aumentar la defensa

- No, yo creo que quiere atacar como lo hizo hace 10 años, repetirá de nuevo la historia, con la única diferencia de que esta vez ellos estarán preparados, y son muy fuertes, querrá que la pelea se haga en el mismo terreno

- Como sabes que ellos no atacaran primero

- No lo han hecho hasta ahora, tampoco han matado a nadie, y la chica, no tenia mirada de asesina, lo único que quería era la gema y luego largarse, yo creo que lo único que quieren es asustarnos, pero si atacamos primero

- Puede ser una masacre

- Ellos tienen un tesoro pero son solo dos y un grupo de animales

- No hay que olvidar a los dragones, no se acostumbran enfrentamientos pero los dragones son poderosos, en especial los dragones elite

- Solo existe muy pocos de ese tipo, no creo que interfieran, pero nunca hay que estar seguro, la chica no es muy poderosa, pero hay muchos rumores acerca del hermano

- Que dice Karen de todo esto

- No dice nada

- Que piensas de ella, me refiero a Karen, recuerda que el rey quiere que se comprometan

- Por que lo preguntas – le dice con desconfianza

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, hay muchos que no se acercan a ella por orden del rey, pero es una chica hermosa, inteligente, y posee una fuerte dote y un buen titulo que le ha brindado el rey, a pesar de su origen dudoso, pero por la forma en que la acogió tu abuelo se a rumorado muchas cosas

- Si, las he escuchado, antes creían que era una hija secreta, o alguna nieta, pero cuando insistió tanto en mi compromiso con ella entonces se creyó que era la hija de algún pariente lejano y no se que otras historias mas – luego mira a su amigo con recelo – parece que estas interesado en ella

- Eso te parece – dice con sarcasmo – solo te digo que la cuides, por que al menor descuido la puedes perder

- Es solo una niña

- Tiene la madurez de una mujer, y pronto se convertirá en una, ya no es la chiquilla que te seguía por todos los corredores, piensa en eso

Sin mas ni mas David sale de la habitación, dejando a Alex de un pésimo humor, el era demasiado sobre protector con la chica, pero siempre pensó que era por que la miraba como a una hermana, algo de lo cual David no estaba muy seguro, la chica siempre había estado con el, desde hace tanto tiempo, que para el su presencia era bastante natural.

David sale a dar un paseo por el jardín, le gustaba molestar a Alex, es cierto que Karen era muy especial pero solo la miraba como una amiga, nada mas, la verdad es que aun no conocía una joven que le robara el corazón, pero era muy joven y ese asunto le tenia sin cuidado, aun así disfrutaba en darle un poco de celos al chico no estaría mal, lo mas seguro Karen no lo aprobaría pero que importa, es divertido, aun asó había mucha verdad en sus palabras, la chica era bastante cotizada, a pesar de las protestas y la negación de Alex, y también dudaba que la chica tuviera ojos para otra persona. Empezaba a tener hambre, ya todos debían de haber terminado de cenar, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, apenas quedaban unos rayos del sol, estaba a punto de regresar cuando escucho unos ruidos cerca de donde estaba

Acababa de despertar, Mousse estaba a su lado, se nota que la había cuidado, tenia varias heridas, la mayoría producto de la descarga, pero lo que mas le dolía era la cabeza, Akane pegaba realmente fuerte con ese martillo. 

Había perdido, era lo único que pensaba, había perdido contra esa chica, ¿cómo era posible?, no quería estar en la habitación, aunque Mousse insistió bastante en que se quedara, pero no, ella no quería estar ahí, así que amablemente aparto a Mousse (lo convirtió en pato y lo dejo amarrado), pero cuido de que el se pudiera soltar, después de todo el al había cuidado, tal vez el único que se había preocupado por ella, todos los demás celebraron la victoria de esa chica, ¿por qué?, acaso el pobre pato era la única persona que realmente la apreciaba, no, sabia que los demás se habían preocupado, pero no tanto como si la afectada hubiera sido Akane es que ella siempre era el centro de atención, no sabia si sentirse frustrada por eso, o era por haber perdido, pero lo cierto que lo que mas le dolía era el orgullo. 

Llego al único lugar donde no había nadie, el jardín, el palacio siempre esta lleno de gente, pero el jardín normalmente casi nadie va, y es inmenso, parece un bosque personal, andado a ser especialmente para Karen cuando ella era una niña, según había escuchado por ahí, lo único importante es que estaba sola, podía tratar de liberar su frustración

El ruido que David había escuchado era el de una joven haciendo una Kata de artes marciales, la reconoció de inmediato, era una de las dos que había peleado esta tarde, y que resistencia la que tenia esa chica, como era posible que se pusiera de pie cuando apenas habían pasado tres horas del combate, si era un milagro de que estuviera viva, empezaba a dudar que realmente fueran seres humanos, pero la chica no se miraba muy bien, sobretodo al punto emocional. El podía reconocer la frustración cuando la ve, y esa chica debía estar dolida, pero era un alma orgullosa, por un momento deseo conocer mas a esa joven

Shampoo daba una serie de golpes, pero su cuerpo no resistió mucho y cuando lanza una patada pierde el equilibrio cayendo de bruces en la grama, esto era el colmo, ahora no podía hacer ni el movimiento mas sencillo, trato de pararse pero sus pies le dolían, la descarga la había afectado, en eso nota una presencia cerca de ella

- No debería tratar de levantarse, debe estar cansada

- Ese no es su problema, estoy bien (la forma de hablar de Shampoo con cualquier ser de ese planeta será normal dada la influencia que el planeta ejerce, debido a que no hablan el mismo idioma) – trata de pararse de nuevo, esta vez casi lo consigue, pero vuelve a perder el equilibrio, pero uno brazos detienen su caída

- Insisto en que debería descansar un poco – dice mientras la sostiene, pero ella se suelta 

- No secesito de su ayuda – contesta en tono hostil

- Esta bien, no se enoje, por lo que he visto es una persona muy fuerte, no seria muy bueno para mi una pelea contra usted 

Ella lo mira con desconfianza, pero esta demasiado cansada, por lo que decide aceptar el concejo y se sienta una la grama, debajo de un árbol, las estrellas empezaban a salir, eran hermosas, el se sienta junto a ella

- Me parece que te llamas Shampoo, según lo que escuche por ahí – le pregunta en forma casual, ella solo asiente con aire distraído – tienes una gran resistencia, y muy hábil para pelear

- Pero perdí – comenta con aire dolido

- Eso fue un pequeño descuido, el precio de menospreciar al oponente – ella no le dice nada – por la cara que tienes parece que hubieras perdido algo mas que un combate

- Ella me gano, me gano en la forma que mas le puede doler a una mujer, y una guerrera – sacude su cabeza con fuerza, para exclamar con energia – pero no admitiré mi derrota, todavía no levantare la bandera blanca

- Parece que lucharas una guerra perdida – dice con tono divertido 

- La perdí desde que comencé a lucharla, tal vez fue la manera en que le conocí – a su mente venían imágenes de cuando lo perseguía por toda China, y cuando llego por fin a Japón, he intento convencer a Ranma para que matara a la chica Ranma, cuando ambos eran el mismo – o tal vez por que ya la había conocido – suspiro – no se por que le estoy hablando, no me gusta hablar con nadie

- Tal vez sea que algunas personas necesitan hablar con personas que no conozcan de vez en cuando, por que son seres neutrales – luego cambia su tono a uno de fingida presunción – o quizás por que mi personalidad atrae a cualquier chica – dice mientras hace unos gestos de vanidad, casi salía el escenario de rosas y colores de Kuno, lo que le hizo gracia a la chica

- Eres muy agradable – le dice con una sonrisa – como te llamas

- Me conocen como el rompecorazones pero puedes llamarme perfecto

- O payaso – se burla ella – ya enserio

- Si soy serio, sobretodo cuando hablo con una diosa tan hermosa – dice mientras le toma la mano y la besa con caballerosidad

- Sabes que podría romperte el brazo solo por intentarlo – dice muy divertida

- Seria un precio pequeño con tener una de tus sonrisa – dice mientras continuaba con el juego, y su acompañante no parecía quejarse

- Eres así con todas las chicas

- No, solo con las que tienen un espíritu tan fuerte como su belleza

- Entonces han de ser muy pocas

- Créame que si – luego de una pausa agrega – seria mucho atrevimiento si me permite tutearla 

- No veo por que no, todos lo hacen – exclama mientras sigue sonriendo, el muchacho al menos era divertido, el juego también. Era como estar en una pequeña actuación, donde uno podía ser diferente tan solo un momento, para luego volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que esta puede ser divertida también 

- Por lo menos ya sonríes, no es bueno que una chica bonita este triste

- No estaba triste – se defiende la chica

- Pero si enojada – la chica no le contesta – pero he sido muy descortés, aun no me he presentado, me llamo David y acabo de llegar esta tarde

- Vi la flota, parece que se están tomando muy en serio esto de la guerra – esta vez ella estaba seria 

- Y aun faltan mas naves, nosotros somos el reino mas cercano por eso llegamos tan rápido

- Pero dejaran desprotegidos las otras ciudades, no es una medida peligrosa

- Si, es eso lo que me preocupa, siento que aquí hay gato encerrado, pero seria muy difícil decirlo. 

- Tienen que aumentar la defensa, por mucho armamento de ataque que posean cualquiera puede entrar aquí

- Lo se, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, quisiera hablar de ustedes, ¿son personas normales?

- Claro que somos personas normales, que pensaba que éramos maquinas

- Pues eso daba la impresión, en este lugar si una persona recibe una descarga de 10,000 volteos y sale con vida y como si nada no se le consideraría una persona normal

- Se logra con entrenamiento, aumenta la resistencia, muchos de los que practicamos artes marciales podemos resistir grandes impactos

- Eso lo note, tal vez algún día me puedas enseñar

- También practicas

- Eso pensaba, pero después de verlos tendré que redefinirlo, como sea me han interesado mucho sus técnicas

Hablaron un buen rato, un poco de historia de el, aunque las mas interesantes eran las de ella, parecía haber vivido grandes aventuras, donde ese sujeto Ranma parecía ser el protagonista de la mayoría, y siempre iba atrás el nombre de Akane, la chica los mencionaba casi inconscientemente, contando las historias tal como pasaron, así que mas o menos se formo una idea de por que la chica estaba tan enojada con la menor de las hermanas Tendo, claro tenia el tacto para no mencionarlo

Ella había notado que el igual le entendía si hablaba en japonés o en chino, por alguna razón parecía entender a la perfección con ambos idiomas, así que se decidió ha hablar completamente en Chino, debido a que tenia mas fluidez con su idioma natal, él había resultado ser una persona extremadamente agradable, por alguna razón estaba disfrutando la conversación, tampoco era que se estaba enamorando de él, eso era evidente, pero nunca había tenido en si un amigo además de Mousse, y a estado tanto lejos de la tribu, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien 

- Creo que ya es muy tarde – le dice el al fin después de un buen rato – lo mejor será que descanse – el le tiende la mano, por lo que ella piensa que era para ayudarla a levantarse pero de un movimiento rápido la levanta cargándola en sus brazos

- Que haces – trata de protestar

- Llevar a la dama a su habitación, como dije debe estar cansada 

- Yo estoy bien, si no me bajas pronto te romperé las piernas – pero su voz mostraba mas diversión que enojo, por lo que el muchacho no hizo mucho caso a sus protestas

- Primero el brazo y ahora las piernas, pronto no quedara parte entera de mi cuerpo – se ríe el chico

- Ya, en serio, no me gusta ser tratada como una niña – por mas que trataba de mostrarse seria la risa la vencía, era como participar en una comedia, pero una voz tercera voz, llena de enojo acallo a las otras dos

- SUELTELA INMEDIATAMENTE

- Mousse, que haces aquí – le dice sorprendida la chica

- He venido a salvarte de ese degenerado, será mejor que la suelte como ella se lo a pedido

- Y si no lo hago – contesta en tono desafiante

- Entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo

- Será un placer

- Ya basta – dice mientras se libera y de un salto cae tranquilamente en el pasto – nadie va a pelear

- Como puedes defender a ese degenerado, seguro es algún pervertido, es aun peor que Ranma

- Ya basta Mousse, o paras o te convierto en pato

A pesar de que la chica lo dijo con enojo y firmeza, parecía que ninguno de los dos la escuchaba, ambos estaban en un combate de miradas, incluso casi se podían ver los rayos chocando en medio de los dos

- Bien, empieza – le reta el muchacho, por lo que Mousse no se hizo esperar

Empezó con un sencillo ataque de cadenas, con las cuales el joven se defiende con una espada láser cortando las cadenas de un solo movimiento, el era muy rápido, no tanto como ella, pero si bastante, mucho mejor que Alex sin duda 

Se defendía bien de los ataques de Mousse, pero no lograba entender de donde sacaba todas esas armas, si sacaba cuchillas mucho mas grandes que el, ¿qué mas cabra en ese traje?, justo cuando piensa que ya no puede salir mas salen mas armas aparece con una nueva reserva, este juego había ido demasiado lejos, era su costumbre aceptar cualquier tipo de reto, le encantaba el desafió, pero esto era algo diferente, le había dicho a Alex que tuviera cuidado y ahora estaba causando la disminución de indefensos árboles en el jardín, Karen no le agradara mucho, sin mencionar que era peligroso el escándalo

Las armas se le estaban acabando al pato, el chico estaba acabando con todo su arsenal, ¿no era que los sujetos de aquí eran débiles?, para no acabar con todas sus armas se decide a sacar su ultima arma, y de la nada aparece una bomba tres veces mas grande que el

- Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos – exclama enojada la amazona mientras moja a Mousse convirtiendo en pato, David solo mira asombrado el gran objeto

- ¿Donde tenia escondido esta cosa? 

- Debe ser una bomba, por aquí debe estar el reloj – dice mientras examina la esfera – a ver, cuanto tiempo tenemos, 5, 4, 3 – mas por impulso (he instinto de supervivencia) le da una fuerte patada a la espera, el problema es a donde fue a caer

- FUEGO, FUEGO, EL ANGAR 3 Y 4 SE ESTAN QUEMANDO

- UNA BOMBA, LLAMEN A SEGURIDAD, PONGA LA ALARMA

- RÁPIDO A LAS MURALLAS, TODOS ALERTA

- RÁPIDO, LAS ALARMAS CONTRA INCENDIOS, DONDE ESTÁN LAS MANGUERAS

Shampoo sostenía un desmayado pato en sus manos, mientras ambos miran como la zona donde callo la bomba arde en llamas, varias personas corrían de un lugar a otro, y el caos era tremendo

- Sospecho que me acabo de meter en un gran problema – murmura el chico, solo esperaba que Alex se le ocurriera algo muy bueno esta vez

Aun el área del incendio era pequeña, las llamas eran muy altas, y el humo cubría gran parte del cielo, mientras cuatro figuras ven lo ocurrido desde las alturas, ubicándose en el área contraria del incendio

- Venir en la noche cuando todo esta mas tranquilo no – le dice con ironía su hermana

- Tranquila, es mejor así, nadie notara nuestra presencia, todos están muy ocupados encargándose del fuego, entraremos por los árboles, después Soran y Artax nos esperaran en las afueras de la ciudad

- En otras palabras estaremos solos

- No hay otra forma – le contesta Artex – los seres grandes llaman mas la atención que los pequeños

Los jóvenes son dejados en el interior del jardín, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que todo se tranquilice, será muy difícil encontrar a Elena en todo ese alboroto, Erika tenia toda la información de la chica, la cual la había sacado primero de Liria y luego de los demás, solo tenían que esperar y dirigirse a la habitación de la chica

Karen no sabia por que pero estaba segura de que el incendio había sido un accidente ocasionado por sus curiosos invitados, si era así esta vez Alex se metería en muchos problemas, así que lo mejor será encontrarlo y ver que historia editar, el lo negaba pero era muy bueno para inventar, y todos le creían, era increíble la elocuencia de ese chico.

Empezó a buscarlo pero de nuevo esas extrañas visiones entran en su mente, las mismas que ella no entendía, el valle, ese sonido, no era peligroso, era agradable, sanador, parecía tan puro, pero los monstruos no lo eran, grandes seres destruían todo a su paso, parecían demonios, pero eran detenidos, la gente peleaba

El viento volvía a susurrarle "el cambio se hará palpable, lo que antes era brisa ahora se convierte en tornado, el peón blanco a movido la pieza pero el rey negro es fuerte, se prepara, será difícil detenerlo", pero que significaban esas palabras, "lo que se dividió ahora deberá actuar como uno", todavía no entendía lo que quería decir, parecía un acertijo "Urin y Turín, están cerca, pronto se encontraran"

Lo ultimo lo entendió perfectamente, Turín, la piedra del espacio, estaba cerca, pero eso solo seria posible si Erik estuviera cerca también, eso quiere decir que estaba en el castillo, ¿ellos provocarían el fuego?, no, por alguna razón sabia que no, pero estaba cerca, quizás los dos hermanos estaban juntos, pronto se encontrarían, pero que haría ella si los llega a encontrar, como podría llevar un enfrentamiento con ellos, ¿los recuerdos que estaba teniendo eran falsos o verdaderos?, bueno, hermanos o no, no dejaría que le hicieran daño al abuelo, mucho menos a Alex

Ahora tenia otra duda casi igual que la anterior, como que Urin también estaba ahí, eso quería decir que la persona que tiene la joya debe estar cerca también, ¿la tendrán ellos?, ¿cómo llego la segunda joya al castillo?, y si la que fueron a buscar hubiera sido falsa y la verdadera estaba escondida en el castillo, era una explicación coherente, tan coherente como cualquiera en ese momento

Fin del capitulo 6

Ya esta el capitulo 6, por favor escriban, casi no he recivido opiniones, advierto que me estoy desanimando y tal vez no ponga el capitulo 7, el cual ya lo tengo escrito solo tengo que corregirlo, mi correo es

Lizett61@hotmail.com o lizett17@hotmail.com

Adelantos

Pronto serán los encuentros, Karen se encuentra frente a frente con uno de los personajes de sus sueños y el temido enfrentamiento comienza pero se da cuenta que no era tan terrible como lo había imaginado, Alex estará muy ocupado tratado de arreglar todos los problemas en que los metió el "pequeño" regalo de Mousse, las sombras empiezan a cubrir el lugar y pronto las visiones de Karen empiezan a cobrar significado, muchos malentendidos quedan aclarados y los personages hablaran con la verdad esta vez, en el capitulo

Conversaciones y convenios


	8. canversaciones y convenios

Capitulo 7: Conversaciones y convenios 

Desde un extremo lejos de la ciudad un majestuoso lobo observa la luna, se a separado del resto del grupo los cuales permanecían alertas ante cualquier cambio de energía en el aire, el sabia que no era buena idea apartarse del grupo. Después de todo el había sido nombrado lider de la manada, pero el no era como ellos, era un ser diferente, sus ojos brillaron a la luz de la luna, sus ojos cobraron un color rojo intenso, mientras su pelaje se erizaba mientras empezaba a brillar, dando la apariencia de flamas, sonrió al sentir como una presencia conocida se acercaba

- Regresas pronto – fue lo único que le dijo el lobo a su compañero

- No era algo difícil – le contesta el dragón negro - ¿lo estabas esperando?, me parece que no te has sorprendido mucho

- Los cambios en la línea del destino son escasos, no puedo negar que me asombre, pero aun así eso no significa nada, el resultado final será el mismo

- No creo, esta vez tengo esperanza de que sea diferente, el ciclo debe terminar

- Eso dijeron los demás, ahora solo quedamos nosotros, solo somos tres

- Los demás no debieron de haberse precipitado, no era el momento el momento, ellos dos los acabaron a todos por que no tenían la fuerza para oponerse

- ¿Y ahora si la tenemos?, no, lo único que es diferente es que ahora solo somos tres

- que falta de confianza – le dice con fastidio el dragón, esa conversación la habían tenido en demasiadas ocasiones con el mismo resultado - ¿te has comunicado con Ángel?

- No, pero siento su presencia, esta tratando de comunicarse con Elena, no se para que

- También tratara de conseguir el rubí, según tengo entendido piensa robarlo

- Eso no nos sirve de nada, no tenemos la fuerza para usar el rubí, y si la tuviéramos no lo necesitaríamos

- En eso tienes razón, en todo caso la que me informo es luna – el dragón se detiene en esta frase, esperando ver la siguiente reacción de su compañero, el tenia el habito de ser demasiado sobre protector con Luna, la miraba como una hermana menor a pesar de que físicamente eran diferentes

- Luna no debería arriesgarse, es joven, demasiado, por eso se salvo de aquella masacre

- Sabes de sobra que la necesitamos, con ella somos tres

- Y siempre serán tres, ¿qué tiene ese numero en especial?, solo es una leyenda, hay tantas que hasta yo me confundo de cuales son las verdaderas, y eso que las he vivido – luego de un suspiro agrega – mi intención fue posponer esta guerra lo mas posible y luego hacerla durar lo suficiente para ganar tiempo, pero ahora eso va a cambiar, no se si será a nuestro favor o en contra

- Los humanos se pelean hasta por las cosas mas ridículas, esta lucha sido parte del juego desde hace tiempo

- El preludio, si, ellos se divierten viendo como sus piezas se destruyen unas contra otras, nadie a escapado a ese destino, mantienen muy fuerte la influencia en sus títeres, ¿no se por que piensas que esta vez será diferente?

- Por esa extraña energía que se ha sentido en estos días

- Pero yo no he sentido nada – protesta el lobo, concentra su atención un momento en el ambiente, pero nada, fija su atención de nuevo en Artax – no siento nada, ninguna presencia de mas

- No es de mas – le dice el dragón – es de menos, no sientes como parece que algunas desaparecen por un momento y luego aparecen, como si algo estuviera impidiendo que las sintiéramos

- Si, ya lo había notado, pero no es una fuerza constante, es como un campo de neutralización, se hace mas fuerte o en otras ocasiones mas débil, eso es al azar, no afecta a nadie, y nadie lo siente ni se da cuenta, también afecta el equilibrio, pero de un modo muy débil

- ¿Sabes de que se trata?

- Nosotros somos espíritus de este mundo, sentimos todo lo que hay en el, ningún cambio puede ocurrir sin que lo sepamos, solo puede ser la influencia de algún demonio, y debe ser muy fuerte para pasar desapercibido

- Si, eso era lo que sospechaba – el dragón voltea a ver la hermosa luna llena – la luna esta hermosa

- Las estrellas también – dice Ren mientras observa también el cielo, una ola de viento sopla con fuerza en ese momento – el viento se revela, esto ya no es obra de Ángel

- Ángel controla el viento, pero no es completamente parte de el, el viento es un elemento mas de este planeta, pero siente lo que nosotros no podemos, algo va a pasar, pero no esta noche – en ese momento el dragón extiende sus alas – ni tampoco pasara nada mañana, hay que aprovechar el tiempo para descansar por que cuando todo comience entraremos en una lucha contra el tiempo

- Falta una noche mas – dice mientras hace el recuento - esta, la de mañana, y la siguiente será el día escogido – su compañero lo mira sorprendido

- ¿Cuál es tu fuente de información?, nadie sabe cual es el día escogido hasta que llega, si que estas informado

- se mas de lo que aparento – dice sencillamente el Lobo – al igual que tu

El dragón emprende el vuelo, mientras que Ren sigue observando las estrellas, eran hermosas, una maravilla, y sin decir mas se preparo para descansa, Artax tenia razón, el tiempo se agotaba, pero ninguno quería hacer un movimiento equivocado, el precio era demasiado alto, así que lo mejor era esperar, no sabia por que pero presentía que este ciclo seria diferente

La noche era fría, y a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos estaba bastante tranquila, casi todos se habían ido a acostar, pero en una habitación dos jóvenes aun seguían despiertos

- Mousse, no tenias que hacer tanto escándalo se cuidarme sola – le reclamaba la amazona mientras esta se cepillaba su largo cabello el cual llevaba completamente suelto

- Te estaba hablando con mucha confianza, podía ser un aprovechado

- Y desde cuando te tengo que rendir cuentas de con quienes hablo – replica enojada la chica

- Lo siento – contesta el joven, su voz mostraba una gran sinceridad lo que conmueve a la chica – es solo que

- Si, ya se – le corta la chica, pero aunque sus palabras eran cortantes su voz era por de mas reconciliadora – se que te preocupas por mi pero yo puedo defenderme, no en vano he entrenado toda mi vida – dice esto ultimo con una sonrisa

Mousse estaba realmente sorprendido, a estas alturas el ya se imaginaba convertido en pato amarrado debajo de un mueble, eso si tenia suerte, ella era capaz de dejarlo a la intemperie en esa noche fría, pero la chica estaba realmente amable, mas comunicativa, era realmente extraño, y no se podía explicar el repentino cambio de su amada

Quería preguntarle por que estaba tan extraña ese día, pero algo le decía que estaba en un momento de buena suerte y que cualquier palabra inapropiada le destruiría ese momento, ganándose no solo un buen golpe sino una segura pulmonía, pero aun así se decidió a preguntar

- Shampoo – dice mientras se prepara para cualquier ataque, de cualquier tipo – hoy has estado bueno, he...- trato de hallar las palabras correctas – actuando de manera un poco extraña – finalizo el chico, pero para su sorpresa la chica solo agacha la cabeza

- No se que me pasa – alcanzo a decir la amazona – me siento extraña, como si tuviera algo raro adentro

- No tendrás lombrices, por que si es así tengo remedios en – el chico se callo ante la mirada asesina de la chica

- CLARO QUE NO ESTUPIDO – contesta mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al chico, pero solo para aturdirlo un poco – no me refiero a eso, es como si hubiera algo en el aire, no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos minutos, es como si algo drenara una parte de mi, me hace sentir sola, siento que tengo que hablar con alguien, contar con alguien, pero no se por que, ¿no lo has sentido? – el joven quedo pensativo ante las palabras de la chica

- Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, hay algo extraño en el aire – luego de una pequeña pausa – pero no me hace sentir solo, simplemente siento la mente mas despejada, como si mis pensamientos estuvieran claros, pero solo por momentos – se quita los lentes dejando que se aprecien sus hermosos ojos – es extraño, por momentos puedo ver bien, incluso mejor que con mis lentes, pero luego todo vuelve a la normalidad – dice mientras se vuelve a poner los lentes

- Es solo por momentos, pero cada vez se hace mas fuerte esa sensación

- ¿crees que esos hermanos tengan algo que ver? 

- No – contesta la amazona mostrando una gran seguridad en sus palabras, fija su vista en una de las ventanas, viendo hacia el inmenso cielo -  esta presencia no es humana – luego fija su atención en otro punto y dirigiéndose al pato – es hora de dormir, se hace tarde, es hora de que vallas a tu habitación 

- Pero, pero, no quiero dejarte sola – y era cierto, no quería dejar a la chica y menos cuando esta se mostraba tan extrañamente amable, ella en respuesta le dedica una sonrisa, si antes a Mousse le parecía hermosa, ahora era un verdadero ángel, no, no quería dejarla y perder esa oportunidad que los dioses habían puesto en su camino  

- Tengo sueño, así que buenas noches – dice mientras empuja al chico a la salida, mientras este trataba de inventar algunas excusas – ya te dije que estaré bien, no te preocupes tanto, de todos modos estas en el cuarto de al lado

- Pero, pero – trata de alegar el chico ya en las puertas de la habitación

- Buenas noches – le dice la amazona mientras cierra la puerta, dejando al compungido chico del otro lado

"bueno" pensaba el chico "no puedo quejarme, al menos soy humano, pero" – su mirada se volvió seria, por un momento sintió que su mente estaba completamente clara, los lentes le empezaban a molestar así que se quita los anteojos, "es muy extraño" dice mientras observa los lentes, y entra a la habitación que se le había asignado, "esto puede ser alarmante, Shampoo a estado actuando bastante extraña, hay algo en el aire pero es tan sutil que si ella no me dice no me hubiera dado cuenta, a pesar de las mejoras en mi visión, ¿será malo o bueno?, no se, pero puede ser peligroso, ¿a los demás también les pasara?, tal vez, aunque lo mas seguro tampoco se hayan dado cuenta de lo que ocurre" 

El chico se tira en la cama, cierra los, mientras sus pensamientos volaban en su amada, en su sonrisa, era raro que ella sonriera de esa manera, tal vez solo con los clientes, por que ni con Ranma se portaba de esa manera, con Ranma se volvía una chica bastante posesiva, y su manera de ver y sonreír lo demostraban, pero una mirada sincera de amistad, era algo bastante raro en ella, pronto su mente dejo de pensar y se sumergió en un profundo sueño

Al contrario del chico, la amazona no podía dormir, se sentía muy extraña, ¿débil?, no podía ser, ella era fuerte, decidida, orgullosa, miembro de la supremacía femenina, y una chica increíblemente sola, si, se sentía sola, pero nunca le había importado, ¿por qué tenia que importarle en ese momento?, era demasiado orgullosa para tener amigos, aun ahora, Akane era una enemiga, con Ukyo había hecho un trato para encontrar a Ranma, Mousse era tan pegajoso que se convertía en una molestia, Subasa, si apenas lo conocía, Ryoga era solo uno mas de grupo, el enamorado de Akane, y Ranma, ¿qué era Ranma para ella?, por que para él estaba de los mas claro, una molestia, eso era seguro, lo había entendido en ese tiempo que el estuvo fuera, pero no quería reconocerlo, simplemente no quería pensar en eso, ¿por qué tenia que pensar en eso ahora?, ¿por qué no podía sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza?

Ella era orgullosa, no necesitaba de nadie, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan sola?, y por que en ese momento, por alguna razón quería sonreír, platicar, aunque fuera una ilusión, como un teatro, justo como esa tarde, era como cuando atendía a los clientes en el restaurante, una actuación, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de tener amigos, como si algo le pasara a una parte de ella, pero no estaba segura de que era, lo que si sabia era que tenia que encontrar rápido lo que era, realmente la estaba afectando

En otra ciudad lejana, una chica corre por los pasillos a gran velocidad, no tendría mas de 16 años, no sabia por que la habían llamado, pero tenia una ligera sospecha, había escuchado bastantes rumores y la movilización del ejercito a la capital, la verdad ella no entendía ni aprobaba esas medidas, lo único que estaban logrando era dejar el resto completamente desprotegidos, esto le olía mas a sabotaje, finalmente se detiene cansada delante de una puerta, había sido una gran carrera

- Llagas tarde de nuevo Paola – le reprocha otra chica la cual salía de la habitación – todos están adentro

- Lo siento – dice mientras recupera el aliento, par luego sonreír de una manera traviesa – estaba algo ocupada en otros asuntos y hasta hace poco me dieron el mensaje – ella le dio una mirada desaprobadora

- Otra vez, no puedes dejar ese habito de entrometerte en la vida de los demás, ¿y ahora quien fue tu victima?

- No me hables así que tampoco soy tan mala, solo me gusta unir algunas parejas

- Deberías conseguirte un novio si no tienes en que entretenerte, bueno pasa rápido o tus padres se pondrán furiosos

La chica prefiere no discutir, entra a la habitación para recibir una desaprobadora mirada de los que estaban adentro, casi todos eran comandantes bastante mayores, con experiencia, de hecho ella era la mas joven y por muchas años de diferencia, pero había demostrado grandes habilidades heredadas de su madre, la cual era gobernante de esa ciudad, aunque tenia el habito de ser bastante infantil en su trabajo era formidable

- Llegas tarde Paola – dice su madre la cual precedía la asamblea, la cual me manda una mirada fulminante a su hija – como estoy segura de que no tienes una buena excusa no te la pediré, ahora siéntate – la chica toma asiento en una silla cercana, mientras toda la atención se centra en su madre – ya todos han de saber el motivo de esta junta, los rumores han llegado a las 17 ciudades del reino, pero solo 3 de ellas son fortalezas, las cuales defienden el reino, la capital, la fortaleza norte y esta que es la zona marítima, ya fue comprobado el rumor de que se mando a movilizar toda la ofensiva del norte a la capital, y hace dos horas llego una orden para movilizarnos nosotros también

Ella guardo silencio, todos escucharon con atención pero nadie hablo, por todo el reino era sabido que el ejercito se había dividido en tres ciudades, la capital, la cual contaba con el destacamento de tierra, la ciudad fortaleza del norte dirigida por el genera Garret, los cuales contaban con la ofensiva aérea, ya que la mayor parte de su arsenal eran aviones de combate, y finalmente la marítima, ubicadas en las islas, y como su nombre lo indica sus armas eran de naturaleza marítima, entre barcos, submarinos, portaviones, etc. 

Justo era eso lo que no tenia lógica, claro que los barcos tenían dispositivos antigravedad y podían movilizarlos en tierra, pero su desempeños se reducía a menos de la mitad, eran casi inútiles en tierra, eso era lo que no entendían, movilizarlo seria una locura

- Se lo que han de estar pensando – prosigue la mujer, cuyos cabellos eran rojos como el fuego, sus ojos esmeralda estaban fijos en cada uno de los presentes – esta petición carece completamente de sentido y seguir la orden seria una locura, pero tampoco podemos rechazar la orden

- Algo pasa – prosigue un hombre, el cual estaba al lado de su madre – tal vez estén tendiéndonos una trampa

- O presumiéndonos – prosigue otra voz, todos ponen su atención sin entender a que se refiere – están juntándonos a todos en un solo punto, descuidando la seguridad del resto del reino, puede ser un sabotaje y nos estén tendiendo una trampa, como también estén presumiendo contra ese supuesto enemigo

- Ambos clanes han tenido rivalidades desde el inicio de su existencia, pero ahora ellos han desaparecido y solo quedan dos de ellos, estas medidas son innecesarias

- Pero ellos cuentan con un gran poder, sin mencionar el apoyo de las criaturas mágicas las cuales poseen gran fuerza que equivale a cualquier armamento, no es prudente subestimar al oponente – Paola solo escucha la opinión de los presentes, prefería guardarse cualquier comentario, finalmente su madre toma de nuevo la palabra 

- En todo caso el problema es el mismo, no podemos dejar al reino completamente indefenso, por lo que pediré que todos se preparen, negar el mandato seria muy sospechoso, por lo que mandaremos solo una parte, el resto será preparado por si algo ocurre, cada uno ira a una isla del archipiélago a dirigir un grupo y permanecera en estado de alerta, alguna pregunta

Paola solo escuchaba, aunque casi no prestaba atención, esas reuniones tenían la habilidad de aburrirla sin importar el tema, de pronto se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban a ella, lo cual la abligo a reincorporarse

- Sucede algo – se animo a decir con nerviosismo al notar la mirada del resto, su madre solo da un suspiro de resignación

- Tu grupo se dirigira a la capital – le dice en tono serio la madre – será mejor que te prepares parten en una hora, y será mejor que tengas cuidado, quiero que me informes de cualquier sospecha, cualquier irregularidad, no queremos ninguna movida sorpresa

Eso era todo, al menos no la habían dejado de lado y podría ver de nuevo a Alex, Karen, y hasta David y su hermana estaban allá, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios, tendría en que entretenerse

Tres jóvenes se encuentran reunidos en un salón, afortunadamente el incidente no había tenido grandes proporciones, en realidad fue mas el escándalo, pero si que fue escándalo

- Lo hiciste muy bien Alex – le dice Karen, tratando de animarlo, pero lo único que se gana es una mirada acecina de parte del chico

- Estuviste increíble, sabia que lograrías callar a todos esos viejos – esta vez es David quien casi muere congelado con la fría mirada del chico

Para el no había sido la tarde mas tranquila de su vida, la situación estaba bastante difícil y sus "amigos" no ayudaban mucho que digamos, casi había tenido que pelearse con todos esos hombres, últimamente se estaban comportando bastante raros, como si todo este tiempo hubieran querido pelear y esta era la señal, todos estaban dispuestos a pelear, pero el caos con el que estaban trabajando dejaba mucho que desear, y el no se quería meter por que todo este asunto le había parecido absurdo, y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas se convencía de esto

¿Cómo estuvo su final del día?, el general Garret (el padre de David) tenia la intención de devorarse al joven príncipe por dejar que intrusos merodearan por el castillo con toda libertad y sabotear el armamento, a lo que el chico, con toda seriedad, autoridad e indignidad posible casi le grita que la culpa de semejante incapacidad y desorden por parte del personal era su culpa por la falta de disciplina en el entrenamiento de los hombres, los cuales no eran capaces de apagar un simple incendio, y con la elocuencia que tenia el joven pronto dejo sin argumentos a los otros, pero ¿hasta donde podría aguantar?

- Bien – exclamo al fin el chico – por lo menos ya termino todo por hoy, tengo sueño, será mejor ir a dormir -  luego agrego en un murmullo – no se por que pero creo que no dormiré mucho esta noche

Pronto los tres se dirigen a su habitación, ya era tarde y Alex tenia razón, lo mejor seria dormir un poco, todo estaba en calma de nuevo, Karen se aseguro que todos sus invitados especiales estuvieran dormidos antes de acostarse ella, no quería mas problemas esa noche, la habitación que debía ser de Ryoga estaba vacía, solo esperaba que el chico no se metiera en problemas, había estado muy tranquilo esos días, y por lo que noto si Ranma no estaba cerca era un chico tranquilo así que no se preocupo, la otra que no había nadie era la de Nabiki, parece que la hermana de Akane, esa chica se le había convertido en costumbre rondar en los pasillos como un fantasma, llegando al grado de que nadie sabia donde estaba ni cuando aparecía, se había convertido en una sombra, aunque Akane le dijo que era costumbre en su hermana, nunca se sabia en que momento estaba con una cámara tomando fotos, bueno al menos ella no armaría alboroto

Cruzo los pasillos, hasta llegar a su habitación, se encontraba bastante cansada, tanto que no noto la extraña y conocida presencia que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con una extraña figura encapuchada, la cual da unos pasos adelante al notar que Karen a entrado a la habitación, y muy despacio baja la capucha que le cubría el rostro, Karen estaba tan asombrada que no sabia que decir, sabia que estaban en el castillo pero nunca se imagino buscar en su habitación

- Has tardado mucho Elena – le habla la joven que Karen había conocido en la mañana – creí que no vendrías, necesitaba hablar contigo

- Yo también, hermana – le contesta la joven

Karen cierra la puerta de su habitación, no quería que alguien descubriera al nuevo invitado, luego echa un vistazo al resto de su cuarto, buscando a la otra persona que supuestamente debería estar ahí

- Donde esta Erik – se decide a preguntar, temiendo las intenciones del chico

- Hu, ¿Erik? – responde Erika y voltea como queriendo encontrarlo con la mirada – ho ho, creo que me acabo de meter en problemas, ja ja – ríe Erika con nerviosismo, tan típico de ella cuando era descubierta una de sus travesuras, Karen solo la mira con una gota en la cabeza, esa chica no había cambiado nada

Esta situación lo estaba fastidiando, estaba seguro de que se lo había hecho a propósito, como puede ser tan irresponsable esa chica si ella sabia que no tenían mucho tiempo, tal vez estaba molesta por que esta tarde no le preste mucha atención, pero tenia demasiadas cosas en mente, y si que estaba distraído, como se le ocurre lanzarse a lo desconocido dependiendo de su hermana, la cual en un juego decidió adelantarse y ahora no sabia a que dirección ir, tenia dos opciones, o seguir buscando, o bien volver y dejar que su hermana se las arreglara sola, pero con la manía que tenia esa chica de meterse en problemas no podía dejarla así como así, bien entonces no había otra opción, y tampoco no es que se va a regresar estando ahí

fue fácil eludir toda la vigilancia, entrar era tan sencillo, valla rivales los que tenia, si querían hacer algo tenían que organizarse un poco. Se estaba haciendo tarde, debía ser casi media noche y casi todos dormían. El plan era tan sencillo, escabullirse, llegar a la habitación que pertenecía a Elena, y hablar con ella, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo los recibirá, y no era algo que le importaba mucho, todo era tan sencillo, si su loca hermana no se hubiera puesto a jugar a las escondidas, bueno, quizás la logre encontrar después de todo solo son cuantas, 50 habitaciones solo en el área oeste, bien si no la hallaba pronto puede usar otros métodos

la situación no era tan mala si lo pensaba bien, explorar de corredor en corredor, trato de usar sus habilidades para tener una idea de lo que hay dentro de cada habitación, los pensamientos eran variados, en otros estaban vacías, hasta que llego a una sección donde los pensamientos eran conocidos, en una Estaba Ukyo, luego Subasa, en la siguiente estaba Ranma, otra estaba vacía, en la siguiente estaba Akane, también pudo sentir a P-chan en la habitación, solo quedaba la que se encontraba en la esquina, parece que estaba vacía, estaba doblando la esquina cuando choca con algo que lo tira al suelo

- Ten mas cuidado – le dice la victima mientras se soba la cabeza, por lo que no puede ver con quien era que había chocado, pero él si la reconoció

- O necesito entrenarme un poco o tu eres una roca – le dice en burla el chico desde el suelo, la muchacha lo reconoce al instante pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir algo – tu apenas te has mosqueado y yo tirado en el suelo, realmente te pareces a tu hermana – dice mientras se levanta y se sacude el polvo 

La chica no le contesta, solo abre la puerta de la habitación, luego fue tan rápido que el muchacho no se dio cuenta en que momento la chica lo había empujado dentro de esta y cerrado la puerta tras de ella

- Realmente estas demente – le dice tranquilamente, pero se notaba divertida – venir así como así a la boca del lobo no era algo que predijera de ti, realmente estas loco

- Si, esa es una de mis cualidades – dice sonriendo, siguiendo el juego a la chica, ella lo observa con atención

- En mis sueños, tu tenias el cabellos negro y ahora azul marino, un poco mas claro que el de Akane, también el color de tu piel es mas blanca, pero tus ojos son del mismo color violeta, creo que es el único color que permanece

- Valla observadora – se impresiona el chico – en los sueños los colores no se aprecian completamente, me sorprende que notes la diferencia 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Por que no creo que seas invitado

- No, en realidad no, vengo a buscar a alguien – le dice el seriamente

- Sabes que en este momento te tengo en mis manos, perfectamente podría denunciarte – le dice con una sonrisa 

- Pero no lo harás – le afirma con la misma sonrisa

- Como puedes estar tan seguro

- Por que ya lo habrías hecho

- Solo tengo curiosidad de saber por que has venido, después puedo denunciarte – le contesta primero seriamente, lo ultimo con una sonrisa, tomando asiento en una silla

- Me arriesgare, tal vez puedas ayudarme – Erik toma asiento en otra quedaba casi al frente de la de Nabiki – bien, solo he venido a ver a mi otra hermana

- ¿hermana?, creí que solo eran ustedes dos

- Eso pensaba yo, creí que habría muerto pero me entere hace poco de que esta con vida, después de que nos separamos a ella le borraron la memoria con algún hechizo, el cual ya casi debe de haberse anulado al estar nosotros de regreso, según lo que nos contaron se dijo que era huérfana de cuatro años, el rey la adopto como una hija y ahora vive aquí, de eso a pasado diez años

- ¿Cómo una hija? – Nabiki ata cabos con gran rapidez – entonces Karen es tu hermana

- Ese fue el nombre que le dieron cuando llego a este lugar, su verdadero nombre Elena, es mi hermana menor

- Dudo que quiera unirse a ustedes, si es esa tu intención

- Si – contesta en un suspiro - a crecido aquí y no traicionaría a este reino, eso lo se

- Entonces para que la buscas

- Para ofrecerle un trato – Nabiki lo mira desconcertada, no entendía a que tipo de trato se refería, el se acerca a la joven – sabes que has ganado – le murmura el chico muy cerca de su oído, para luego separarse un poco de ella – has ganado en todos los aspectos en que alguien me podría ganar 

- No estoy para juegos, ya me canse de todo esto

- No estoy jugando – le dice en un tono bastante serio para comprobar sus palabras – tenias razón, en todo, no vale la pena permanecer aquí, de eso me di cuenta, no pertenecemos, así de simple

- Hasta que hora te das cuenta – se ríe la chica – y entonces que has decidido

- Irme – contesta tranquilamente – dejare a Turín aquí, pero tengo a sombra, puedo llevarlos a todos de nuevo a casa – la chica solo sonríe con naturalidad, como si fuera algo que era obvio y predecible que pasara

- Bien, no me agrada este lugar, ¿y tu famosa venganza?, ¿y las demás criaturas? Ellos confiaban en ustedes

- Por eso quería hablar con Elena, la venganza no me interesa, tenias razón, estaba actuando sin ningún motivo realmente justificado, y los que tenia no eran lo que verdaderamente sentía

- Te dolió darte cuenta que estabas actuando como otro loco de Nerima – le dice Nabiki adivinando los pensamientos del chico, y con la sonrisa que tenia siempre que se sentía ganadora

- No tenias que decirlo en esas palabras

- La sutileza no es mi fuerte, pero continua por favor

- Bien, decidí que Erika y yo regresaremos, junto con todos ustedes, eso si Akane acepta

- Lo hará, eso déjamelo a mi

- También esperaba que Elena decidiera el asunto, le contare lo que pasa, si ella decide terminar la venganza contra quien ella desea, o dirigir a las demás criaturas, pues será decisión de ella

- Cuando planeas que partamos

- Mañana, tal vez al mediodía, el tiempo preciso para que convexas a tu hermana, todos están libres de decidir

- Después que planeas hacer

- No se, tal vez conocer Japón

- Sabias que eres rico, en ese templo tienes guardado una fortuna – el solo sonríe ante la afirmación

- Cuando empecé no fue esa mi intención, pero creo que si poseo bastante

- ¿qué es ese objeto? 

Pregunta tranquilamente la chica señalando la flauta, la cual se había caído cuando el joven ingreso a la habitación, la cual es rápidamente recogida por el muchacho, el cual se la entrega a la joven

- Parece una flauta – contesta examinándola

- No se como se llama, pero si, es una flauta

- Que significa este símbolo 

Erik solo se ríe ante eso, podía entender que su madre mandara a hacer tres flautas en lugar de una, pero que también les grabara sus iniciales a las tres, si los tres tenían la misma inicial, realmente no tenia caso, aunque tal vez significara alguna otra cosa, habían símbolos que eran casi idénticos a las iniciales y que tenían un significado, tal vez, pero no recordaba ninguno

Ambos conversaron por un rato, el resto de la conversación era trivial, historia, algunas leyendas, anécdotas, Nabiki no estaba muy segura de la habitación de Karen, por eso decidieron mejor buscarla en la mañana, mientras tanto pasaron el tiempo sin darse cuenta, la primera en dormirse fue la chica, Erik al notarlo la acuesta con cuidado en la cama, el tenia también bastante sueño, no había dormido desde que despertó de su largo sueño, al menos sus poderes ya estaban completos, poseía buenas habilidades mentales pero no sabia que tanto le serviría en el mundo material

Si, estaba cansado, pero no quería dormirse, ¿cómo dormir tranquilamente cuando te encuentras en las garras del enemigo?, sabia que esa chica no lo delataría, aunque aun no entendía por que, en realidad era una muchacha muy fuerte, la mas admirable que el hubiera conocido en su opinión, se acostó por un momento (según el) en la gran, cómoda y suave cama, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido

- Como que lo perdiste – le dice seriamente Karen a la chica, mas parecía que Karen era la hermana mayor regañando a su hermanita

- jeje, buuu, lo siento – se tira la chica al suelo llorando con lagrimas de cocodrilo, asiendo su pequeño teatro, Karen solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negativa

- Tu jamás cambiaras hermanita, y no se a que te refieres, no creo que Erik sea del tipo que se pierda

- Lo que pasa es que el no sabe como llegar, era yo quien tenia la información, pero se me olvido y jugando, lo deje atrás 

- Y el confió en ti – le dice asombrada – valla si se ha vuelto despistado

- Normalmente no es así – dice mas preocupada por defender a su hermano que a ella, por que para ella iba dirigida la indirecta, por lo que a Karen le surge otra gota en la cabeza, es que su hermana nunca cambiaria – pero a estado distraído últimamente

- No lo dudo, para dejarte a ti dirigirte en este lugar debe de estarlo

- No me hables así, soy la mayor recuerdas, ustedes dos me tratan igual

- Es que siempre serás nuestra pequeña – se burla la chica, el comentario no le hace gracia a la chica – pero no me imagino tan descuidado a mi hermano, antes era muy cuidadoso

- Y no lo conoces ahora, a empeorado mucho en ese aspecto

- ¿y entonces? 

Y es que para ese momento a las dos se les había olvidado que son enemigas, parecía que el tiempo había vuelto atrás, como cuando eran pequeñas, los tres siempre estuvieron conectados, y ahora que estaban de vuelta ese lazo se había hecho mas fuerte, al grado que había roto el hechizo de olvido que su "querido" tío le había puesto por mandato del rey, no quería que la pequeña tuviera el destino de los hermanos, quizás por remordimiento había adoptado a la ultima integrante del clan que quedaba en ese planeta

- Creo que tiene un asunto que le ronda la cabeza, y mas o menos tengo mis sospechas, pero no puedo decirte, si te digo me mata 

- debe ser algo muy personal para que no lo divulgues a los cuatro vientos, no recuerdo que una amenaza te allá detenido antes

- Es que no has vivido con el y en todo caso no tengo muchas pruebas – esa frase trajo a Karen a la realidad, ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo?, el gran supuesto peligro que los amenaza se encuentra en frente de sus narices y ella hablando trivialidades

- Y, ¿qué los trae por aquí? – trata de sonar casual pero Erika noto el cambio de la conversación, por lo que su rostro se torno serio

- El quería hablar contigo, no se con detalle que, pero te adelantare algo – Erika saca la flauta dos flautas – una de ellas es tuya, elige cual, son idénticas, hasta tienen el mismo símbolo – se sonríe al recordar, Karen reconoce de inmediato el objeto

- La tocaba bastante bien – dice mientras tomaba uno de los instrumentos – no me acuerdo como se llaman – dice con tristeza

- Nosotros tampoco, pero no importa

- Este símbolo, no es nuestra inicial 

- Eso dice Erik, pero no recuerdo mucho

- Todas lo tienen – murmuro ella, mas para si que para su hermana – por que poner la misma inicial en las tres flautas, no tiene sentido

- Eso mismo dijo Erik, la verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo

- A no ser que no sea una inicial, me parece recordar un símbolo muy parecido, si, es casi el mismo

- En serio – pregunta Erika abriendo los ojos – tal vez recuerdes mas que nosotros, para ti solo han pasado 10 años, pero para nosotros han pasado mas de medio milenio

- Tanto tiempo – replica casi gritando – y no has cambiado nada, sin duda siempre serás igual – lo ultimo no le hizo gracia a la chica – creo que se que significa

- Y que es – pregunta ansiosa

- No recuerdo su significado con palabras exactas, pero creo que dice algo así como todo en uno

- Todo en uno, que significa

- Para ser mas exactos, lo dividido trabajando como uno solo, el conjunto que se una para formar un solo elemento, pero no estoy segura

- Nos iremos pronto – dice Erika con tranquilidad, Karen tardo un poco en asimilar la información

- Del castillo supongo

- No, de esta dimensión, tal vez mañana mismo – esta vez si que le costo asimilar lo que estaba diciendo, y con que tranquilidad se lo decía su hermana

- Como que se van, y la venganza, la destrucción, las profecías

- No me digas que te creíste todo eso – esta vez la que se avergüenza es Karen 

- Pero, nosotros creímos, ellos decían – balbuceaba la chica, ahora es Erika quien hace el gesto de negativa

- No somos tan escandalosos

- Y por que fueron por Urin

- Para que no la utilizaran contra nosotros – le contesta tranquilamente – reconozco que algo había, pero no íbamos a hacer una matanza, aunque Erik dijo que si, en el fondo no era así, tal vez solo volar alguna cabeza – dice pensando en su queridísimo tío – pero nada mas

- Todo aquí a sido tan confuso, hay un montón de mal interpretaciones, tal vez cometimos un error

- Olvida eso, por que no tocas un poco, recuerdo que eras muy hábil

- Y yo que tu eras un desastre - ¿es que todos sus hermanos tenían que molestarla sin importar si es mayor o menor?, estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido otro hermano menor mas pequeño que Elena también la molestaría

Tal como recordaba, al principio le costo un poco, pero no falto mucho tiempo antes de que una hermosa melodía saliera del instrumento, igual que hace diez años, la melodía era hermosa, relajante y Karen noto como su hermana se había dormido en el sillón, no era raro, esa canción tenia ese efecto, guardo el preciado instrumento y luego acomodo a su hermana, no era mala idea dormir también, se acomodo en la cama y en un momento estuvo dormida, había sido un rato muy agradable, se alegro de eso, ahora sabia que las leyendas tenían demasiadas variaciones como para tomarse completamente en serio

En un lugar apartado, lejos de toda civilización, el viento sopla con fuerza, pero parece detenerse en un acantilado formando un pequeño remolino, pronto este desaparece y en su lugar aparece una mujer, su traje era un largo vestido blanco, poseía una larga cabellera de color verde, que hacia juego con sus ojos, a simple vista parecía una mujer de 25 a 27  años, y si se le viera mas de cerca se podría notar el brillo de preocupación en los ojos

- Otra vez – dice ella para si misma, se encontraba sola en ese momento pero no por mucho tiempo, y ese era el problema, ya no sabia como enfrentarla – por que tiene que repetirse todo una y otra vez, debe de haber una forma para detener esto

- Sabes que no la hay, como tampoco hay forma de que escapes de mi, Ángel – dice una nueva voz, lo cual casi hizo saltar a la primera  

Ambas mujeres se parecían, casi como gemelas, hermosas sin duda, la única diferencia era que la otra poseía el cabello color plateado, también su mirada era fría, a diferencia de la calidez de la otra, la primera estaba parada en el risco, la segunda poseía la habilidad de volar y observaba a la primera chica a la cual había llamado Ángel, la primera se asusto al encontrarla, pero de todos modos ella sabia que no podría ocultarse por mucho tiempo

- Crees que un ser como tu podrá detenerme – se bula la primera – eres muy ingenua si creías que no me daría cuenta

La otra no contestaba, sabia que  ese momento llegaría, su  señora siempre se daba cuenta de lo que hacia y era imposible engañarla, debido a que eran de la misma naturaleza, una hecha de la otra y destinada a servirla, la había creado para que fuera su sirvienta, o su esclava  y tenia que obedecerla sin importar la orden, pero ya habían pasado demasiados siglos de esa manera, una y otra vez observaba como la historia se repetía, todo por simple orgullo, daba igual quien ganara, al final solo quedaba la ruina, Akuma, Akari, todo era una mentira, pero las leyendas cambian a favor de los ganadores, Ángel sabia bien la historia, la había vivido, no en vano su señora la había creado como el espíritu del viento.

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se enfrentaron?, ya ni se acordaba de la fecha exacta, pero si se acordaba de aquel hechicero, el padre de aquellos muchachos que decidieron el encuentro, el creador de la piedra, no sabia como había creado esa increíble joya, tenia la misma naturaleza de un ser inmortal por lo que no podía alterar el destino de estos, pero podía afectar de maneras indescriptibles el mundo material, debido a que podía controlar el espacio y el tiempo a la vez, pero la energía mental que requerían del usuario para su uso era exagerada, tanto que nadie mas podía usarla

Ela lo conoció casi por accidente, el tenia un amplio conocimiento y estaba al tanto de la situación, ella creía que ningún humano sabia la verdad puesto que a cada momento les cambiaban la historia, ponían otra en sus mentes las cuales ellos creían, pero las anteriores quedaban en el subconsciente, con el tiempo tendían a revolverse y al final que quedaba, mil y un cuentos diferentes sobre el mismo tema y tal vez ninguno de ellos era verdadero, por eso se sorprendió tanto al conocer a ese humano

a simple vista parecía una persona normal, pero irradiaba un gran poder, tanto que no parecía humano, era una especie de prodigio por azares del destino ya que nació con ese poder, aunque no tenia comparación con el de los inmortales. El había creado la piedra la cual le había mostrado la verdad, el pasado, el presente, y el futuro, pero esto ultimo no se lo contó, a pesar de todas sus peticiones, solo le dijo que el destino nunca era fijo, nada estaba escrito, pero a pasado tanto tiempo que con cada día pierde mas las esperanzas

Poco tiempo después el ciclo volvió a comenzar, a la ganadora le pusieron por nombre Akari, le gusto, por lo que se quedo así, quien sabe si en el siguiente ciclo les cambien de nombre, pero Ángel trataría de que no existiera otro mas, esto se estaba volviendo interminable, por eso había traicionado a su señora, por eso había robado el rubí

- Sabia que tratarías de traicionarme, no es la primera vez que lo intentas, lo que no comprendo es por que estas tratando de comunicarte con esa princesa, crees que un simple alfil lograra detenerme

- No se si pueda, pero lo intentare

- Eres demasiado ingenua – se burla la joven de cabellos plateados – seres tan insignificantes jamás podrán contra nosotros, por eso es que se hace todo esto, no te das cuenta, ellos son insignificantes piezas – la mujer sonreía, la otra solo la observaba, se le notaban el miedo en los ojos – esta bien, puedes intentarlo, fallaras

- Me consideras insignificante también, tal vez tengas razón pero esta vez tal vez las cosas no salgan como ustedes lo planearon

- Nada puede ser diferente, el destino en este planeta es descrito por nosotros, ese es el destino y no será cambiado, varios seres que han tenido mas poderes que tu lo han intentado, y donde están ahora, los destruimos de un solo movimiento, en este lugar nada se mueve sin lo digamos

- Ese es su orden, pero un día el caos entrara

- Esta bien, sueña, después de esta batalla me volverás a servir como siempre lo has hecho, pero por ahora solo quiero el rubí

- ¿el rubí?, yo no lo tengo

- Se que lo robaste, no vale la pena mentirme, regrésame el rubí

- NUNCA – Ángel trata de usar sus poderes pero nota que es inútil, después de todo su ama es quien se los brinda, sin la aprobación de ella esta completamente indefensa 

- Es tu ultima oportunidad, dame es rubí, si no tendré que mandar a destruirte lo cual seria una pena – la chica como unica contestación hace lo unico que puede hacer en ese momento, correr, ocultándose en el bosque – eres una ilusa, SIRVIENTES 

Ante el llamado de su señora aparecen unos grandes seres halados, tenían un gran parecido con las gárgolas, eran de un gran tamaño, con grandes garras y colmillos, sus cuerpos parecían tan duros como rocas, eran como 6 gárgolas aproximadamente

- Tráiganla, no importa si tienen que destruir el bosque entero, lastímenla todo lo que quieran pero la quiero viva

Las gárgolas asientes, claro que la quería viva, se puede sufrir mas en la vida que en la muerte, y no estaba dispuesta a darle una muerte tranquila después de su traición, no, tenia que dejarla viva, las gárgolas emprendieron el camino, no tardaron segundos en darle alcance

Ella trato de huir, pero era inútil, nunca podría escapar ella sola de esos seres, ellos la acorralaban, jugando con ella, haciéndola emprender el camino de regreso, hasta quedar en frente de la otra dama

- No tardaste mucho – le dice con clara ironía – ahora si me devolverá el rubí

La chica trata de analizar sus posibilidades de una manera rápida, no podía ir por el bosque, tampoco por los lados, no podía volar, parecía que la única opción era el frente, pero estaba parada en un acantilado, lo único que había eran peñascos, rocas, salientes, la muerte segura, también estaba el mar aunque el agua en esa zona era excesivamente poca, si una piscina de bebe tendría mas agua

- Y bien, ya decidiste

Bien, si a de morir, al menos será con su propio pie, por lo que salta, estaba ya a mitad de la altura cuando siente que algo detiene su caída, lo primero que mira es algo blanco, abajo miraba el mar, parece que volaban a gran velocidad

- Sujétate – le dice una voz – tenemos que ir rápido, no persiguen

Ella lo reconoce, era un hermoso caballo alado, un Pegaso, uno de los tres espíritus animales que habían sobrevivido y eran los únicos que sabían la verdad, como su apariencia física era la de un animal común se habían logrado ocultar entre los de la especie (Nota de autora: si, en este mundo también hay Pegasos me encantan, por cierto Luria cuando me regalas un poni)

- luna que haces aquí – pregunta la chica mientras trata de incorporarse a pesar de la velocidad, los otros seres alados los seguían de cerca, pronto les darían alcance

- Valla manera de agradecer – le contesta en tono divertido 

- No es eso – se avergüenza la chica – pero que haces aquí, no pensé que intervinieras, te estas arriesgando mucho, como ellos mataron a casi todos

- Casi, quedamos tres, en ocasiones pasadas lo único que hubiéramos logrado con nuestra intervención seria perder la vida, pero esta vez será diferente

- Eso he sentido, que pasa, parece que algo a cambiado

- Tu eres dama del viento, debiste de sentir cuando este cambio su curso, ha habido una alteración que puede ser usada a nuestro favor, es la ultima oportunidad

Cada vez mas cerca, el Pegaso hacia todo lo posible por esquivar sus ataques, los cuales consistían en llamas de fuego que salían de sus bocas, Luna bajo hasta casi tocar el agua, el agua se levantaba a su camino debido a la velocidad, las hermosas alas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, la cual estaba alta en el cielo, debía de ser mas de la media noche

- ¿Qué pasa con los peones? – pregunta Ángel mientras trataba de no caerse

- ¿No lo sabes?,  hay influencias muy fuertes, no estoy segura pero puede tratarse de algún demonio

- ¿cómo puede haberlo?, los pocos demonios que habían fueron destruidos hace mucho

- Parece que a venido de otro mundo, como sea nos beneficia, se ha cambiado la línea y dirección del tiempo, eso nunca se había hecho, no significa que estamos a salvo, simplemente es una nueva oportunidad, tal vez la única, por que si fallamos ya no habrá mas seres que traten de detenerla, por suerte ninguno de los dos, Akane y Akuma, se han dado cuenta, son demasiado arrogantes para fijarse en la dirección del viento

- A donde nos dirigimos 

- A donde están todas las piezas reunidas

- Pero las gárgolas, Akari nos seguirá, solo adelantaremos los hechos

- Los hechos ya están adelantados, Ren y Artax ya están esperándonos, solo falto yo, ¿le robaste el rubí?, me parece una tontería, no necesitamos el rubí, necesitamos la tonada

- Ya la tengo, esta lista, pero de nada servirá si no la tocan, y de todos modos no la tengo conmigo, la deje escondida y si regreso notaran mi presencia

- Eso lo arreglaremos después - de un movimiento rápido se esconde en una cordillera de montañas, haciendo gala de increíbles movimientos logra despistar a sus perseguidores, descienden en un tupido bosque

- Ella me encontrara, corres peligro conmigo, será mejor que te vallas – exclama una vez que logra poner un pie en tierra

- No puedo, no puedo imaginarme lo cruel que puede llegar a ser si te encuentra, además te necesitamos, ya terminaste la canción, y tienes que hablar con los que están en el palacio, los peones están haciendo su trabajo, esa aura esta cubriendo a las demás piezas, la protección es poca, pero es algo

Ella no protesta, después de todo en algo tenia razón, solo ellos cuatro sabían la verdad, y ella era la que mas la había vivido, tenia que hablar con ellos, solo esperaba que la escucharan, que ella no la atrapara primero, y que una desgracia no ocurriera, lo ultimo era lo menos probable

Simplemente se limita a montar otra vez a Luna, esta encoge las alas y toman camino lento por el bosque, a lo lejos se podían divisar las grandes gárgolas, si volaban en ese momento estaban perdidos

La mañana era muy agradable, era un cálido día a pesar de que pronto seria invierno, Akane se había levantado bastante animada, después de darse un baño se cambio de ropa, la cual se encontraba en el ropero y le quedaba a la medida, un pantalón color azul marino, una camisa y una sudadera, sencillo pero cómodo, sin duda Karen se la había escogido. P-chan acababa de despertar, por lo que Akane lo tomo en brazos y decidió dar un paseo por el lugar antes del desayuno, en el camino se encuentra con Ukyo

- Buenos días Akane, hoy te ves de muy buen humor 

- Si, el día esta maravilloso – Ukyo fija su vista en el pequeño cerdo que traia su amiga

- Por lo que veo P-chan durmió contigo anoche – dice mirando de una manera no muy agradable al pequeño cerdo

- Si – contesta animosamente, sin percatarse de la mirada de la amiga, Ukyo no dijo nada, por lo que se limito a acompañar a Akane, se estaban llevando bastante bien 

Karen es la primera en levantarse, su hermana aun seguía dormida por lo que se levanto sin hacer ruido, pero cuando había terminado de arreglarse no pudo evitar en ocurrírsele una idea, y de un salto cayo casi en sima de la chica obligándola a despertarse de golpe

- DESPIERTA DORMILONA – le grita Karen con una gran, pero gran sonrisa, por lo que se despierta una molesta hermana, esa era la señal para salir corriendo – a que no puedes atraparme

- CON QUE NO – se levanta Erika muy enfadada – ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE CHIQUITA

- Lo dudo, eres muy lenta, anda atrápame

Ambas corrían por toda la habitación, finalmente Erika casi atrapa a su objetivo pero esta se defiende con una almohada iniciando así una guerra de almohadas, llenando todo el cuarto del forro de las mismas, tal vez la pelea hubiera seguido con el resto del mobiliario pero alguien toca la puerta

- Karen, que estas haciendo – pregunta el joven del otro lado, la puerta estaba bien trancada, algo raro en la chica que rara vez lo hacia, y el alboroto no era muy común, con quien estaría jugando esta niña

Por otro lado Karen casi se queda de piedra al escuchar la voz de su príncipe, en cambio a su hermana pareció no afectarle mucho, solo se limito a bajar la almohada y bajarse de la cama

- Es el mismo muchacho de ayer en la mañana verdad – pregunta la chica tranquilamente – que bueno, me encantaría saludarlo, como no terminamos lo iniciado en el templo – dice con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ignorando la expresión de su hermana que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco en ese momento

- Que te has vuelto loca – dice en un susurro para que el chico no la escuchara – que acaso quieres que habrá la puerta y los presente

- No es mala idea, si quieres yo abro – contesta la chica con genuina inocencia, para la desesperación de Karen

- Si claro, que acaso se te olvida que son enemigos

- Tu también deberías ser nuestra enemiga, ¿por qué no nos has delatado? 

- Muy buena pregunta – contesta la chica ya cansada de lidiar con la chica

- Karen si no respondes pronto tendré que tirar la puerta – le dice el chico de ultimátum ya cansado de esperar

- Escucha Erika no hay mucho tiempo, pero quiero que me prometas algo, no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo regrese

- Eso es aburrido, además nos iremos hoy

- Erik no se ira sin ti, además no quiero que se vallan, no tan pronto, solo espérame yo volveré pronto, si

- Esta bien, te esperare aquí – dice no muy convencida

- Muy bien, ahora metete en el baño – dice mientras la empujaba

- A no, una cosa es esperarte en la habitación y otra en el baño – dice la chica a regañadientes

- No seas testaruda, es por si se le ocurre entrar

- Karen habré de una vez – grita el chico mientras trata de abrir la puerta, pero esta tenia muy buena cerradura lo que aumenta la curiosidad del muchacho

- "Parece que el chico esta muy al pendiente de Elena" – piensa de manea descuidada la hermana

- SI, EN UN MOMENTO CARIÑO – le grita Karen como de costumbre, aunque pronto se da cuenta del error

- ¿Cariño?, escuche bien como le dijiste 

- ¿Cariño?,  claro que no, yo dije voy en camino – dice nerviosamente la chica mientras termina de encerrar a su hermana en el baño, luego sale a recibir al chico pero cierra la puerta inmediatamente detrás de ella

- Que estas escondiendo – dice de manera inquisitiva el muchacho, mientras trata de entrar

- Nada – la chica corre a agarrar al chico del brazo y lo arrastra (literalmente) hacia el comedor – vamos, démonos prisa tenemos que atender a los invitados, aun a las odiosas – dice la chica con una gran sonrisa, recordando que tenia una chica de la cual deshacerse

"Que raro", piensa Erika mientras sale del baño, "¿cariño?, valla si es aventada mi hermana, me pregunto como reaccionara Erik si le digo, con lo sobre protector que es", ese pensamiento la hace reír, pero otro cruza por su mente "aunque tal vez no diga nada, después de todo dejamos de ser hermanos desde hace tiempo, ya no somos los mismos niños, será mejor que nos vallamos rápido no quiero quedarme demasiado en este lugar", la chica se dedica a observar el cuarto de su hermana, era hermoso, grande, lujoso, se nota que no le había ido tan mal, pero no tenia ningún juego para pasar el tiempo "lastima, creo que en este lugar no existen los videojuegos, y pensar que siempre quise jugar uno, no hay ni televisor, en que se divertirán, y me estoy perdiendo mi programa favorito, no creo que haya anime en este lugar, que aburrido, bueno, me divertiré un poco tocando la flauta, tal vez si practico un poco, no creo que siga tocando tan mal", la chica empezó a tocar una melodía, que solo la persona quien la toca podría soportar, por suerte no había ningún alma cerca y el cuarto tenia muros gruesos, nadie la escucharía mientras tocaba, o cometía un sacrilegio con el pobre instrumento, de acuerdo al punto de vista de cada quien

Erik se había levantado primero que la chica, la cual se despierta solo un poco después que el chico, el cual revisaba la habitación, ese reino se permitía muchos lujos si tenían una habitación de huéspedes de ese tamaño, pero pensándolo bien los castillos europeos y aun los japoneses eran grandes, contaban con varias habitaciones, no era de sorprenderse

- Algo interesante – pregunta la chica de manera tranquila, mientras lo observaba del otro lado de la habitación

- No, solo observaba – contesta el chico con tranquilidad – bien fue u placer pero tengo que buscar a mis hermanas

- Crees que te dejare ir tan fácil, entonces eres bastante iluso – dice la chica con una malévola sonrisa

- Así que tengo que pagar un rescate – contesta divertido – y cual es el precio mi estimada dama – como contestación la chica le lanza un objeto que el reconoce, pero mira desconcertado

- No me digas que ya no reconoces una cámara – le pregunta la chica con su típica sonrisa

- Para que quieres una cámara

- Para que mas, para tomar fotos – dice tranquilamente la chica, mientras saca otra, junto con todo un estudio de grabación

- Akane saca martillos, Shampoo bomborines, Mousse armas y tu sacas cámaras de la nada, ¿dónde guardas todas esas cosas?

- Secretos profesionales – se limita a decir la chica

- Y para que quieres todo esto, no lo vas a vender

- El habito es difícil de quitar, de todos modos para algo servirán después, así que démonos prisa, tal vez pase algo interesante

- Y desde cuando me metes en tus planes, yo tengo los míos

- Lo siento pero yo soy la ganadora lo olvidaste, me debes demasiado, y no creo que un día mas haga la diferencia

- Y como pretendes que ande por ahí en este lugar

- Fácil, ¿quién te conoce?, solo cuídate de Ranma y Akane y no habrá problema, ellos son los unicos que te han visto, además será divertido

- Por que no, esta bien, vamos – contesta divertido ante la proposición de la chica, ambos salen sigilosamente de la habitación

Shampoo sale de la habitación, el día estaba maravillosos, se sentía muy bien, pero aun sentía como si algo le faltara, esa sensación no la había abandonado, pero al menos se había tranquilizado, no había habido algún cambio en la noche, sabia que no había sido su imaginación, pero no podía hacer mucho por el momento y por una extraña razón solo quería correr, saltar, no le gustaba para nada esa sensación, se sentía extraña, tenia que encontrar rápido la fuente de este problema

Era impresionante, las encargadas de servir la comida no se podían creer como una joven de apariencia tan delicada pudiera comer tanto, la chica pelirroja devoraba cuanta bandeja se le pusiera en frente, había sido una hermosa mañana, y ese día el chico se levanto para practicar artes marciales, algo que desde hace tiempo no hacia, después una buena ducha, y luego se dirigió para comer un gran desayuno, pero en el camino una anciana le mojo mientras regaba unas plantas en el jardín, la cual ni se dio cuenta y siguió con su trabajo

"se parece a" piensa Ranma mientras ve irse a la anciana, "no, no puede ser, rayos me a dejado completamente empapado, esa anciana a de tener clones de ella en todas las dimensiones" pensó el chico con fastidio, pero simplemente se dirigió al comedor para desayunar, no había nadie en ese momento debía ser el primero, pero las bandejas ya estaban colocadas, así que se adelanto a comer

- Ranma no comas así, y deja algo para los demás – le reclama su prometida, sostenía al pequeño cerdito negro en sus brazos, Ukyo le seguía por detrás

- Hay suficiente comida para todos, y yo puedo comer como quiera

- Pero no tienes que comer como un cerdo, no, me retracto, P-chan come mejor que tu 

- Cui, cui – afirma el cerdito negro, Ranma lo mira con rayos en la mirada

- Tocino – se limito a decir mientras continuaba comiendo, el insulto no paso desapercibido por la mascota de Akane, quien se lanza contra Ranma – hey, deja de golpearme – dice mientras sostiene con fuerza el cerdo, el cual intenta golpearlo con sus patas pero Ranma lo tenia bien agarrado

- Ranma suéltalo, es tu culpa por molestar a P-chan – agarra al pequeño cerdo negro quitándoselo a Ranma – ven chiquito, vamos a comer, no le hagas caso a este baka, solo esta celoso

- Yo no estoy celoso – se queja el aludido, pero la chica no parece prestar atención, por lo que simplemente se sienta y sigue comiendo, había un gran pavo, (o al menos eso parecía, era mucho mas grande que uno normal, pero como la fauna es muy diferente no tenia importancia) este estaba ubicado al centro de la mesa, Ranma entierra en tenedor en el majar cuando este salta de la mesa dando gritos de dolor, en ese momento las sirvientas gritan de terror al ver como un pavo desplumado y sin cabeza andaba por el comedor mientras se quejaba, Ukyo observo la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza

- Subasa te he dicho que dejes esa manía de disfrazarte – le dice mientras le quita parte del disfraz para verle la cara

- Lo siento – dice con ojos brillantes y se cuelga de la chica, la cual lo manda a volar cortesía de las espátulas de Ukyo

- Ese tonto, cuando entenderá – se queja mientras se va a sentar, y observa claramente como Ranma miraba furiosamente a P-chan, mientras este comía de la mano de Akane, no era su problema pero tampoco era muy justa esa situación, ni para Ranma ni para Akane, tal vez debería ser un poco mala – será mejor ir a buscar a Ryoga, no lo he visto desde ayer en la tarde, tal vez se halla perdido

- Si, tienes razón, donde se habrá metido – pregunta Akane, P-chan empieza a ponerse nervioso, la mirada que Ranma y la joven de los Okonomiyakis le mandaban no era por demás alentadora

- Tal vez no este tan perdido – dice Ranma con ironía – a puesto a que esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas – a Akane solo le salen varios signos de interrogación

- Yo iré a buscarlo, Akane por que no me prestas a P-chan, tal vez el pueda encontrarlo, se llevan muy bien y puede ser muy buen rastreador

- Pero Ukyo no has desayunado

- Lo haré después, no te preocupes

- Esta bien, solo si P-chan acepta, verdad que aceptaras chiquito – el cerdito mueve la cabeza en forma de afirmación, mas por la mirada fulminante de Ukyo que por las palabras de Akane

Ranma mira como ambos se alejan, le pareció muy sospechoso el comportamiento de su amiga, tal vez ella supiera la verdad, bueno Ukyo era mas observadora que Akane, tal vez se dio cuenta, en todo caso le agradecía que se llevara a ese cerdo, aunque sea para que volviera como humano, y es que no había nada peor que ese cerdo degenerado

Mousse al fin había encontrado a quien buscaba, su amada se encontraba meditando en la copa de un árbol, desde ahí se tenia una gran vista, no solo del castillo sino que también de la ciudad ubicada mas allá de las murallas, el subió a la copa con gran agilidad y se sitúa cerca de la chica la cual no nota la presencia del chico, ella tenia la mirada perdida, era obvio que no estaba mirando hacía ningún punto en especial, se miraba tan hermosa, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en su rostro dándole un aspecto angelical, dulce, sus cabellos todavía estaban completamente sueltos, era obvio que no se había hecho las coletas al despertar, quizás se le olvido, o quizás quiso olvidarlo, sus cabellos se mecían en el viento y se pregunto que pasaría si le dijera algo en ese momento, lo mas seguro es que ella se enojara, en todo caso no quería perturbarla, solo quería verla, en eso nota que no tenia puestos sus lentes pero miraba perfectamente, realmente el estar en ese lugar no era tan malo después de todo

La chica no notaron mucho en darse cuenta de que el chico estaba a la par, de hecho se dio cuenta desde que empezó a subir, pero simplemente no le presto atención, espero a que el se abalanzara sobre ella y luego ella lo mandaría a circular el cielo a acompañar a Subasa, el cual hace poco acababa de ver, sonrió para sus adentros al imaginarse que habría hecho para que Ukyo lo mandar a volar de esa manera, por que estaba segura de que había sido ella. 

Ella espero pero el siguiente movimiento jamás llego, el chico simplemente se limito a sentarse cerca de donde ella estaba, solamente, así que ella volvió a fijar su atención en el firmamento, después de un rato de espera se dio cuenta de que ese chico no se movería de allí por propia voluntad, aunque su compañía no era desagradable, pero en ese momento ella agradecería cualquier compañía, una oleada de soledad inundo su cuerpo, deprimiéndola, era extraño, como si ya no tuviera defensas para enfrentar ese sentimiento

- hasta cuando me vas a observar – pregunta la chica asustando a Mousse, el cual no sabia como reaccionar ante la pregunta de su amada – vamos a desayunar 

Simplemente dijo eso y la chica baja del árbol, Mousse la sigue sin decir una palabra, se sentía de maravilla, el paraíso era poco comparado a como se sentía en ese momento, parecía que su buena suerte duraría un poco mas, en vista de que la amazona no parecía molestarse mucho con su presencia, después de agradecer mentalmente a todos los dioses, aparatos mágicos, recetas, y demás cosas con las que había tratado de que la chica le diera un poco de atención, parece que por fin estaban dando efecto

Alex se paseaba inquieto, el mismo tema le daba vueltas una y otra vez, Karen había estado actuando de un modo muy extraño, demasiado, sobretodo hace unos momento, ¿qué tanto escondía?, por que era seguro que estaba ocultando algo, el que, eso era lo que tenia que averiguar

- Deja ya ese tema, te preocupas demaciado – le recrimina David, en ese momento una idea cruza por su mente, y una sonrisa malévola se asoma en su rostro solo por un momento – por que no la dejas tranquila, esta creciendo y necesita privacidad, además puede estar ocultando a alguien

- ¿Alguien?, no seas absurdo, por que escondería a alguien – en eso recuerda haber oído una segunda voz dentro de la habitación, pero no le presto mucha atención en ese momento, ahora que lo pensaba no había logrado siquiera identificarla, los muros eran muy gruesos

- Y si estuviera escondiendo a algún admirador, quien sabe – le dice el chico con malicia, pero oculta con un rostro angelical, valla lobo con piel de oveja – te he dicho varias veces que ella esta creciendo, y tiene muchos pretendientes

- No lo creo, además, ¿por qué escondería a un chico en su habitación?

- Alex, tienes veinte años, no lo imaginas – el chico tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír, Alex casi echaba raros con la mirada, pero se limito a ver a otro lado tratando de ignorar las burla de David

- Esto no es broma, me preocupo por ella es como mi hermana

- Si, ese es el problema – dijo mas para si en un tono bastante bajo

- ¿qué dices? – pregunta al no haber escuchado bien a su amigo

- Nada – en eso algo le viene a la mente – por cierto, sabias que mandaron a llamar a la tropa marina

- Mas, esto ya es demasiado, como te enteraste

- Por mi padre, lo escuche por ahí, y a que no adivinas quien la trae

- No me lo digas – dice casi con terror

- Exacto, ella, Paola Draguer

- No dudo de su capacidad de mando, pero por que ella – dice Alex con tristeza – como si no hubieran suficientes problemas

- Oye no es tan mala, es muy hábil, buena comandante, de las pocas guerreras que hay

- La chica es muy hábil, y bastante responsable cuando esta en una misión, pero cuando no es un desastre, pone el lugar de cabeza, juega bromas a medio mundo

- No crees que exageras

- Una vez lleno el castillo de una extraña termina, tomaron meses en fumigarlo, sin mencionar las pociones para dormir, los fuegos artificiales en los motores de los aviones, el picante en la comida, esa vez si fue terrible, por que también agrego picante a la bebida, mas de alguno se lanzo al pozo del castillo, no tienes idea de cómo costo sacarlos – hace una pausa para dar un suspiro de resignación – y cuando viene

- Muy, pero muy pronto – exclama muy divertido, y con la tendencia que tenia de pasar de sombra lo mas seguro no sabrán cuando ella llegue hasta que este detrás de ellos

Ukyo se encontraba fuera de la habitación esperando a que Ryoga saliera de la habitación, claro tenia que buscar su ropa, en un momento el chico sale de ella completamente cambiado, aunque no con muy buena cara

- No tenias por que sacarme de esa manera

- Preferías que te delatar con Akane – le dice la chica en tono de advertencia – agradece que no he dicho nada

- No entiendo por que te interesa, no es tu problema

- Claro que lo es, Akane es mi amiga y no puedo dejar que te aproveches de ella, pero vamos, hay que volver rápido al comedor

- Si, si, como digas – dice con no muy buen animo, adelantándose a la chica, ella se limito a seguirlo aunque no con mejor humor

No sabia por que pero Ukyo sentía que había algo extraño, ya habían pasado varios corredores pero aun no alcanzaba a notar que era lo diferente, por que había algo fuera de lo normal, voltea a ver a Ryoga y en ese momento se dio cuenta que era lo extraño

- Ryoga – dice Ukyo llamando la atención del muchacho 

- Si, que pasa – pregunta el chico

- Te has fijado en el camino por donde nos estas guiando – el chico le sale una gota en la cabeza al escuchar el comentario

- No me digas que me volví a perder – pregunta en un tono desesperado – por que me pasan a mi estas cosas – se tira al suelo desanimado

- No, al contrario – le dice asombrada la chica – es el camino correcto, es lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué no te has perdido?

- ¿Es el correcto? – el chico mira los pasillos que había cruzado – no entiendo, es la primera vez que no me pierdo

- tampoco te has perdido últimamente, no te parece extraño, para estas alturas deberías estar explorando el nuevo continente – esta afirmación no agrado mucho al chico, pero debía reconocer que tenia razón – pensaremos en eso después, vamos que tengo hambre – le dice la chica mientras arrastra al muchacho ignorando las protestas de este, pero no se dieron cuenta los habían observado 

- Esto es raro – dice la amazona mas para ella que para Mousse que en ese momento lo acompañaba – Ryoga no se pierde, Mousse se porta mas cuerdo y hasta se le mejora un poco la vista, parece que este lugar me esta jugando una mala pasada, de todos los beneficios me toco la de perder

- Shampoo, no digas eso, tu siempre serás perfecta – y en un impulso, mas por costumbre que otra cosa, se abalanza sobre su amada, la cua

- Ya basta Mousse, este no es un juego,  parece que soy la única que esta siendo verdaderamente afectada, pero démonos prisa sino airen se comerá toda la comida – dice mientras arrastra al chico por el pasillo 

En cuanto ambos entraron al salón lleno de comida se sintió algo extraño, pero a la vez familia, como si aquella fuerza que la había estado rodeando desapareciera, o se alejara, lo que sea se sentía bien otra vez, en eso mira a Ranma-chan comiendo a gran velocidad sin escuchar los reclamos de Akane, ese viejo instinto volvio a ella y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro

En el comedor una cámara había sido colocada, la cual filmaba todo lo que ocurrida dentro de este, y toda esta información estaba siendo manadada a la habitación de al lado la cual se encontraba vacía, lo cual había sido aprovechada por Nabiki, la cual ya tenia todo un centro de operaciones en esa habitación, podía observar todo lo que ocurría en los alrededores desde ahí

- Tu sola has conseguido todo este equipo – pregunta asombrado el muchacho

- No es para tanto, solo son siete cámaras colocadas en los puntos mas estratégicos de la fortaleza, sin mencionar los ocho micrófonos colocados solo en el jardín, aunque aun me faltan las habitaciones – contesta tranquilamente la muchacha, pero con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo

- De donde sacaste todo este equipo

- El arte del arma oculta solo que en mi versión, no se como la aprendí, solo la se, es como Akane con su martillo

- Interesante, pero por que me trajiste aquí

- Anoche estuve pensando en algo, en realidad desde ayer en la tarde tengo una duda que tu me puedes contestar

- Y que te hace pensar que contestare – dice con una sonrisa burlona, ella le responde con la misma sonrisa

- Por que lo se – dijo secamente – además me debes mucho, y yo siempre cobro las deudas – luego de una pausa añade – esa piedra, sombra, ayudo a Akane hace tiempo, pero el poder de esta no se compara con el poder de una de las piedras, ¿hay alguna manera de revivir a alguien utilizándolas? 

Por un momento reino el silencio, él sabia para que le hacia esa pregunta, o mejor dicho para quien, la verdad nunca se lo había preguntado, el asunto no le interesaba pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez, aunque la petición era difícil

- Creo que hay una – contesta al fin, la chica trato de mostrar desinteres pero él pudo persivir un pequeño brillo de esperanza y alegría en sus ojos

- Y cual es el problema 

- Nunca se ha intentado, pero recuerdo que había una, solo funciona cuando se unan las dos, pero aun con las dos piedras se necesita de mucha energia psíquica, pero tal vez

- No se hará un trato de vida por vida, o si – pregunta con un poco de temor

- No si se tienen las dos, de todos modos con una no se hace nada, lo de Akane fue solo un traspaso, para mejorara la condición de Akane, pero eso solo sirve con personas que están vivas, en cambio para este caso el único inconveniente es encontrar la joya – y con una sonrisa traviesa agrega – y alguien que quiera hacerlo, como dije se ocupa de mucha energía y dudo que hayan voluntarios

- No creo que lo ultimo sea un problema – contesta con la misma sonrisa – en cuanto a lo primero, solo hay que encontrar la joya, de haberlo sabido, bueno, no importa, vamos a buscarla

- Y como pretendes hacerlo

- Alguien debe de tenerla, tu puedes entrar en los sueños, también podrás leer los pensamientos, solo hay que sondear a los sospechosos

- Tienes una respuesta para todo no es así – ríe divertido, pero su atención se dirige a una de las pantallas, parecía ser un gran ejercito, aunque las naves tenían forma de ¿submarinos?, que estaban haciendo todos esos barcos en las afueras de la ciudad, y por que barcos 

– Parece ser que se trajeron hasta la marina 

- están llevando esto demasiado lejos, no pensé que se tomaran tan enserio esa antigua historia, y valla que se la tomaron en serio

- Seria una verdadera lastima irse y defraudar todo esto – dice divertida Nabiki, la cual le parecía inútil toda esa movilidad

- Si, tienes razón, pero no estoy interesado en darles un enfrentamiento, lo único que haré será buscar la gemela de la piedra, pero advierto algo, lo que me pides solo se puede hacer una vez, le tomara tiempo a las piedras recobrar las energías, como mas de 100 años y solo a una persona, así que escoge

Nabiki solo baja la cabeza, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, y en cierta forma se sintió culpable, un sentimiento extraño en ella, tenia la sospecha de que podía recuperar a uno de los dos con las joyas, y estaba segura de a quien escoger, pero aun así, no es fácil decidir quien vive, y quien permanece muerto, nunca es una elección fácil, la atención de la chica se centra ahora en otra pantalla, la del comedor, una sonrisa escapa de sus labios al ver lo que esta pasando, ellos jamás cambiaran.

En eso nota que Erik parecía estarse fijándose en otro monitor, la pantalla señalaba el salón del trono, le había costado ponerla pero había valido la pena, se podía enterar de muchas de las operaciones secretas

- **Que te llama la atención – le pregunta la chica**

- **Eso – señala en la pantalla lo que parecía ser una corona, la cual estaba guardada en un pedestal en una de las esquinas, junto con algunas colecciones de joyas**

- **Que tiene de especial esa corona**

- **Era de mi madre, el símbolo de la realeza, la de mi padre se perdió hace mucho**

- **Y me imagino que quieres recuperar esta, para tu hermana supongo, después de todo ella la tendría que guardar no el rey  enemigo, sino la heredera**

- **Lees muy bien la mente, no me imagino como serias si tubieras el don**

- **Seria perfecta, así de simple, por ahora solo soy superior**

- **Autoestima es lo que nunca te a faltado verdad**

- **Como piensas recuperarla, esta muy bien protegida**

- **Eso es mas fácil de lo que imaginas – Erik saca la piedra que Nabiki identifica como sombra, esta brilla y por un momento la corona desaparece del pedestal para aparecer en las manos de Alex**

- **Genial, necesito conseguirme una de esas – dice en broma la chica, mientras Erik amarra la corona a su cinturón**

- **Será mas cómodo llevarla así**

- **Como es de mujer dudo que te quede bien – bromea Nabiki, su atención se vuelve hacía la cámara que indica el comedor**

Alex escucha un gran alboroto, de inmediato se dio cuenta de la dirección del mismo, con temor se dirigió al lugar y es que en estos días había desarrollado un cierto temor a sus invitados, eran tan impredecibles que asustaban, y lo peor de todo, no hacían nada con mala intención, si fueran unos villanos podría arrestarlos pero como hacerlo si cuando no estaban peleando y destruyendo todo parecían ser un grupo tan como decirlo, inocente, en vista de que ninguno, y realmente ninguno era malo verdaderamente, solo actuaban sin pensar, pero podían ser realmente desastrosos.

David lo seguía de cerca, pero este solo se reía, no sabia por que el príncipe se preocupaba tanto por lo que aquellos visitantes hagan, que es lo peor que podían hacer después de todo, aunque pensándolo bien, la ultima vez casi queman todo el hangar, tal vez Alex tenia razones en preocuparse, hecho que fue confirmado en cuanto abrió la puerta que va al comedor privado

Para resumir lo que paso, en cuanto entraron Mousse y Shampoo en el comedor, la chica convirtió a Ranma de nuevo en chico con agua caliente que saco quien sabe donde y luego se abalanzo a abrazarlo, lo cual no agrado para nada a sus prometidas, Akane prefirió hacerse a un lado después de aplastar a su prometido con el martillo, Shampoo y Ukyo iniciaron una guerra de comida lanzándose cuanto se ponía en frente, mientras Ryoga se peleaba con Ranma, y Subasa, el cual había regresado, viendo lo imposible que era detener a cualquiera, la hizo de referí disfrazado de campana 

Así pues, ese era el espectáculo que los chicos estaban viendo, a ninguno les dio tiempo de decir nada cuando de pronto se encontraron evadiendo Okonomiyakis explosivos, el lugar estaba casi destrozado, la suerte es que el príncipe había mandado a sacar toda la cristalería, jarrones y adornos delicados, incluyendo los cuadros el día anterior, por si las dudas, aunque de todas formas el lugar era un completo desastre

- Y bien Alex, no piensas detenerlos – le pegunta David una vez que se han refugiado en una esquina

- No, seria inútil, mejor espero a que se casen – dice mientas trata de encontrar con la vista alguna salida, si el lugar iba a colapsar no quería estar ahí

- Lastima, se ve divertido – su amigo le lanza una mirada asesina – esta bien, no me mires así, ya me callé, ahora vamonos

David trata de llegar a la puerta en medio del desastre, cuando siente que alguien lo abraza con gran fuerza, fue tan repentino que el chico se cae al suelo, y al levantar la vista puede observar y escuchar claramente al atacante

- Shampoo, no te preocupes yo te protegeré mi adorada

- Podrías soltarme – dice el realmente enojado – para que lo sepas ella esta allá cegatón, y ponte los tus lentes de botella si no quieres que haga de ti pato asado – dice mientras le indica donde estaba peleando la amazona, el se acomoda los lentes y se separa de inmediato del chico, pero no con muy buena mirada

- Como te atreves a insultarme, ahora pagaras, terminaremos el duelo que iniciamos ayer – y es que en ese poco tiempo Mousse le había desarrollado un odio solo comparado por el que siente hacia Ranma, y por alguna razón sentía que el chico se parecía mucho a su enemigo

- Cuando quieras cegatón, solo espero que puedas ver a que golpeas esta vez – dice con una gran sonrisa de burla

- Con que muy valiente, pues ya veremos si eres tan bueno niñita

- Como que niñita – dice el ofendido

- Solo una niñita necesitaría la ayuda de una chica, por que si no fuera por Shampoo te habría acabado la otra noche

- Pues eso esta por verse, pato 

En otro extremo del salón Ranma chico corre detrás de un cerdo negro el cual se defiende de su atacante iterándose enzima de el y arañando la cara del chico con las patas, y que en medio de la pelea el ponche cae encima de Ryoga, el cual queda convertido en cerdo, por suerte para el Akane estaba tratando de ayudar a Subasa el cual había sido arrojado accidentalmente a uno de los conductos de ventilación y ahora parecía una campana de techo, "hubiera sido mas divertido si se hubiera disfrazado de reloj" piensa Akane, pero luego mira como Ranma tiene bien agarrada a su mascota

- P-chan, Ranma deja inmediatamente a mi mascota, que le hiciste esta vez

- no es mi culpa que este estúpido cerdo la tenga contra mi – dice mientras lo avienta al suelo y le coloca el pie encima, por lo que recibe una fuerte patada de Akane

- te he dicho que no molestes a P-chan, aprovechado

Esto era el colmo para Alex, ahora no solo estaban peleando esos extraños, si no que su amigo no ayudaba para nada a mejorar esta situación, por lo que prefirió salir lo mas discretamente de esa habitación, en eso Karen ingresa a ella provocando un choque entre ambos, los cuales caen al suelo

- Que esta pasando aquí – pregunta la chica, la cual en cuanto escucho el alboroto corrió hacia su origen

- No lo imaginas, tu que crees – le dice con gran sarcasmo en su voz, y es que se notaba que no estaba contento con la situación – te agradecería que me ayudaras a tratar de detenerlos

- Creo que eso es un poco difícil – dice al mirar al grupo, si era difícil permanecer en esa habitación, no se imaginaba tratando de pararlos – se necesita estar tan locos como ellos para estar ahí

- Pues parece que David se acomodo bien – dice el con resignación, en eso una chica realmente enojada, pero muy enojada entra en la sala, Karen y Alex la miran con extrañeza al reconocer a la chica la cual lucia una especie de bata de baño, traía el pelo mojado, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era que el color de este era verde fuerte, mientras que su cara estaba color café, Karen no puede mas que echarse a reír

- Lilandra que te paso – dice el chico al reconocer a la hermana de David, la cual lanza una mirada fulminante a Karen

- TUUUU – dice señalándola, pero Karen sigue muy divertida, riéndose de la joven como para prestarle atención a su mirada asesina – estoy segura de que has sido tu, que le asistes a mi cabello y a mi cara

- No se por que te preocupas, el dorado no era tu color y ese tono de piel te queda bien – dice mientras le salen lagrimas de tanto reír

- Karen, no me digas que tu eres realmente la culpable – la mirada de Alex, al igual que su voz era bastante severa, lo que obligo a la chica a tranquilizarse

- No he sido yo – se defiende la chica "me hubiera encantado pero alguien se me adelanto" añade ella en sus pensamientos – no se quien a sido, yo salí hace poco de mi recamara y luego estuve en una junta con el rey, no pude haber sido

- Mientes, estoy segura de que has hallado la forma – le sigue acusando la chica

- Claro que no miento, no necesito mentirle a una víbora

- Como me has llamado, chiquilla

- Víbora, y con ese color de cabello lo pareces mas

- No haré caso de lo que una chiquilla malcriada dice, eres como un animal mal amaestrado

- Como te atreves, tu – dice enojada mientras ambas mujeres se preparaban a agarrarse una a la otra, pero Karen no se iba a pelear como una salvage con las garrar, claro que no, ella sabia pelear con clase, y tampoco haría algo así, después de todo las demás peleas estaban demostrando demasiadas habilidades como para quedarse atrás

Definitivamente era el colmo, el príncipe solo esperaba que todos se desquitaran de una vez quizás de esa manera habría aunque sea un momento de paz, solo esperaba que nada peor pasara, esta vez si, estaba decidido a salir de ese lugar, y en cuanto cruza la puerta cuida de cerrar herméticamente todo el salón., no quería provocar mas escándalo, solo esperaba que ese salón resistiera, es cierto que estaba blindado, el lo había escogido para sus huéspedes por eso, pero ya no confiaba mucho en **el acero** después de ver como había caído de fácil el muro

En eso siente como una chica lo abraza con gran alegría, el voltea a ver a la joven y reconoce sus cabellos tan rojos como fuego, la chica lo mira con sus ojos esmeraldas, los cuales heredo de su madre, el joven suspira, después de tratar con ellos la chica no era tan terrible como recordaba

- Me da mucho gusto volverte a verte Alex – le dice ella mientras lo miraba divertida, motando el rostro de resignación del chico, el cual no era por ella, se pregunto que era capaz de poner al chico en ese estado

- Que tal Paola, como estuvo el viaje – dice con voz cansada

- Que pasa, no te vez muy bien, en otras ocasiones ya estarías huyendo de mi - dice con una sonrisa traviesa

- Hoy no tengo ganas

- Que hay detrás de la puerta, he escuchado mucho ruido por aquí – una sonrisa malévola aparece en los labios del chico, si ya todo estaba perdido almenos podría sacar alguna ventaja del asunto

- No te recomiendo que entres ahí – le dice, sabiendo que para ella el no significa si, y no hay nada mejor que decirle que no haga algo para que corra a hacerlo

- Por que, hay algo detrás

- Si, pero es un secreto, y por tu salud te recomiendo que no entres, ahora con permiso tengo mucho que hacer

El se aleja dejando a la chica con la duda, que había detrás de esa puerta, si se trata de Alex no podía ser peligroso, además la curiosidad empezaba a matarla, nota que la puerta tuene cerradura digital, bien, seria fácil adivinar la contraseña, la puerta se abrió sin problema, ella entro rápido y cerro la puerta, lastimosamente no pudo observar bien lo que pasaba por que un bomborin se le a estrellado con gran fuerza en la cabeza

- Hay, pero que fue lo que me pego – dice tratando de levantarse y buscar a su agresor, aunque por lo que vio seria una labor titánica hacerlo, lo que vio la dejo asombrada, el lugar parecía un campo de guerra, no, un campo de guerra estaría mas presentable, parecía que una bomba nuclear estallo en esa sala, seria divertido de no ser por que llovían los explosivos, y a pesar de que a ella le gustaba el combate, por el momento la opción mas viable seria la retirada, lo malo es que la puerta s cerro automáticamente y solo se podía abrir por fuera, "esta me la pagas Alex" pensaba furiosa la chica mientras trataba de hallar un refugio

En otro lado, una chica de cabellos azules lee lo que parece ser algo interesante, eran unas notas de su hermana Elena, claro que no sabia leer ese idioma pero con tanta influencia de su hermano no le costo robar el conocimiento básico para leer ese pergamino, por lo que leyó parecían ser los planes de una venganza, tampoco le costo ubicar a la victima, parecía que su hermana tenia todo preparado, y como no tenia nada que hacer Erika se decidió a adelantarse, debía de reconocer que se divirtió mucho con los planes de su hermana, en realidad ella no sabia el resultado de esa pócima la cual la victima la confundió con champú para el cabello, y al ver a la chica saliendo con el cabello pintado y el cambio de color en su blanco rostro le costo mucho no echarse a reír, su hermana seguía siendo igual de traviesa, aun con esa carita angelical, bien, ya se había divertido, ahora a buscar a su hermano, el cual no tenia idea de donde buscar, "se me hace que este es su forma de desquitarse, donde se habrá metido" piensa la chica mientras cruzaba con cuidado los corredores 

En ese momento el rey se encontraba en su trono, tenia los manuscritos de la leyenda, le había dado a Alex una copia para que los leyera, el lo hizo con un sin fin de comentarios sobre lo inútil y ridículo que era creer en eso, era bueno tomar precauciones pero no se podían aferrar tanto a las leyendas, le había dicho el, pero para el rey era muy importante, eran las leyendas originales, esas casi se cumplían, no habían sido muy afectadas debido a que se habían escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero había tantas versiones, en ese momento estaba preocupado, confundido, no sabia que pensar, de pronto una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad, alertando la presencia de alguien mas en el salón

Ya Paola se había resignado a quedarse ahí atrapada, el sitio estaba blindado, trato de llamar la atención de Karen pero estaba algo ocupada, sin mencionar a David, el cual estaba siendo atacado por un pato del cual le salían cadenas y cuchillas mientras el se burlaba del pato por la mala puntería, de pronto escucho como una pared se derrumbaba, la causa era una chica que tenia alrededor un aura azul y en sus manos sostenía un martillo, con el cual había derrumbado la pared, y si que se meraba enojada

- Akane espera – le grita el chico que hace poco había estado estampado en la pared, pero la chica lo ignora, el corre detrás de ella aprovechando que el cerdo esta inconsciente

Ranma persigue a la chica por el pasillo, de nuevo habían peleado, y la pelea termino como siempre, pero esta vez la chica se miraba no solo furiosa, el podía sentir algo mas y por alguna razón su corazón le decia que debía de alcanzarla, y casi tubo que correr todo el pasillo cuando le dio alcance, la chica no voltea a pesar de sus llamados, la toma de la muñeca y la obliga a darse vuelta para mirarla de frente pero al verla a los ojos nota que estos parecen a punto de llorar  

- Akane, lo siento pero no es para que te pongas así – dice con tono preocupado, y a la vez se sentía culpable

- No es por lo de hace poco Ranma – le dice mientras le da la espalda, su voz era cansada – es por todo, cuanto crees que puedo aguantar, desde hace tanto que no conozco la tranquilidad, batalla tras batalla, insulto tras insulto, ya no puedo soportar este tipo de vida

- Pero Akane – dice con un hilo de voz, ella tenia razón, esa vida no era justa para ella, esa era la vida a la que el la había arrastrado – lo siento, todo esto a sido culpa mia

- No ha sido solo tuya, hay tanto, tal vez sea el destino, mi vida nunca fue normal, antes de que llegaras peleaba con todos los chicos de la escuela, pero eso era diferente, sabia que podía ganar, en el fondo me sentía orgullosa, fuerte, la mas fuerte de la ciudad, pero llegaste, y todo cambio, tan rápido, demasiado, ustedes son muy diferentes a mi, yo creía que tenia energías, pero día con día me comprueban su perseverancia, aun ante las causas mas locas, no, ese mundo no es para mi, yo solo quería ser una gran artista marcial, encargarme del dojo, aunque no quería casarme recuerdo que detestaba a los chicos, me parece que fue hace tanto, toda una vida – da un suspiro mirando al cielo, estaba completamente azul y el sol indicaba las diez de la mañana, un poco mas, un poco menos – tal vez seria mejor tomar caminos diferentes, este es un nuevo mundo, tal vez hallan nuevas oportunidades

La chica se aleja, solo a dado unos pasos pero para él parece la fisura de un gran abismo, sentía que su corazón se detenía por cada paso que ella daba, ella podría valerse sola, pero no quería dejarla, su vida dejaría de tener sentido, parecía que toda su existencia se había dividido en antes y después de Akane, y todo lo que estaba antes de  ella carecía de sentido, la amaba, mas de lo que el mismo imagino, lo sabia, como también sabia que si la dejaba en ese momento nunca podría recuperarla después, así que fue a alcanzarla, la abraza por detrás antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar a la asombrada chica, podía sentir la respiración de él en su oreja, en su cuello, lo que la hizo casi desfallecer olvidando todo el argumento que había preparado  

- Tal vez suene muy egoísta - le dice el, casi en un susurro – pero no puedo dejar que te vallas, eres demasiado torpe y podría pasarte algo 

- "se nota que la costumbre es muy difícil de quitar" - piensa Akane, pero no responde 

Se sentía demasiado bien como para decir algo, el la toma de los hombros, le da vuelta despacio, ambos se quedan viendo a los ojos, estaban tan cerca, el coloca su mano en la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola suavemente, para Akane era como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido – te amo – dice ella en un susurro, la expresión del chico no cambia, su mirada era de gran ternura, sus ojos reflejaban el amor que el sentía por ella, tal vez ella también tenia el mismo reflejo en sus ojos, se querían, ambos lo sabían, como si siempre lo hubieran sabido pero hasta hace poco se hubieran dado cuenta, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, Akane observa sus labios, ¿qué se sentirá besarlos?, tantas veces había soñado, imaginado, que tan diferente será la realidad del sueño, estaba decidida a averiguarlo

Estaban tan cerca, solo faltaba que alguna cámara o una prometida para interrumpirlos como siempre, pero las chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas, parecía que nada podía estropear ese momento o al menos eso era lo que Akane pensaba, pero una fuerte explosión hace que ambos se separen, el jardín estaba cubierto en llamas

- No puede ser, no es justo había esperado tanto para esta escena – se queja Nabiki, al ver como unos grandes mounstruos, parecidas a las gárgolas atacan a ¿un pegaso?, quemando el jardín del palacio – era la escena perfecta, tenia las camaras, los micrófonos, no es justo, esto parece una madición – el chico solo se ríe al ver la frustración de la joven

- Deberías preocuparte por cosas mas seria, como por ejemplo que son esas cosas, parece que están atacando algo

- Tal vez a la chica, parece que va desmayada, y ese pegaso esta en muy mala condición, no creo que duren mucho se ven muy cansados

- Esas gargolas yo las conozco, no me acuerdo de sus nombres y siempre creí que eran cuentos, pero son espiritus protectores

- ¿Espíritus protectores?, y que es lo que protegen

- Están al servicio de Akari, también son conocidos como seres inmortales, Akari según me acuerdo es un ser inmortal que no posee una forma física pero puede adoptar la que desee, también posee grandes poderes y rige este planeta desde que su rival fue encerrado en un rubí, el rubí parece ser la unica cosa capaz de aprisionar a estos dos seres, las gárgolas protegen a su dueña, ellas no piensan, su único objetivo es obedecer

- Para que los quieren

- No se, pero ella no ha de ser una muchacha común si a mandado a mandado a esos seres a buscarla

Ya podían ver el castillo, los dos se miraban bastante mal, otro ataque, apenas eludieron las llamas, Luna estaba cansada, las dos, finalmente cae en el jardín del palacio

Las gárgolas parecían buitres volando alrededor de su presa, pero una oportuna aparición logro rescatarlas del ultimo ataque, el inmenso dragón negro, el cual había llegado al socorro de su compañera, pudo distinguir a la muchacha que traía, ambas estaban muy heridas, reconoció a la chica al instante, era una de las sirvientas de Akari, Ángel, señora del viento, también la que siente el cambio, será de gran ayuda

Esos animales eran mas grandes que el, pero él era mas astuto, y tenia fuerza. La piel de acero del las gárgolas dificultaba bastante la tarea, era casi impenetrable, el ruido hizo estremecer toda la zona, Akane corrió en ayuda de la chica, la cual se veia notablemente herida, respitaba con dificultad, otra gárgola trata de hacercarse pero un golpe de Ranma detiene su avance, la gárgola se estrella en una roca asiendose pedazos

- Son de piedra – murmura Akane al ver como el monstruo se hacen polvo – no están vivos, son solo piedras – el ataque del joven llamo la atención de las demás, haciendo a Ranma el nuevo blanco junto con el dragón

- Akane, tu protege a la chica, yo me encargare de ellos – dice mientras se enfrenta a todo el grupo de seres alados

Akari estaba molesta, habían logrado llegar al castillo alertando a las piezas del juego, los últimos espíritus animales habían osado desafiarla, tenían que morir, lastima, le hubiera gustado jugar como en las veces anteriores pero por esta ocasión parece que tendrá que hacer trampa, y eso que Akuma quería hacer algo grande para esa especial ocasión, lastima, pero no podía tolerar la insubordinación, empezó a llamar a sus demás sirvientes, los cuales eran grandes monstruos, de forma indefinida, seres sin cerebro cuyo único objetivo era servirla, nacían de la tierra, alrededor de su ama

- Quiero que vallan, y destruyan todo lo que se encuentra en la capital, no quiero a nadie con vida , yo me encargare después de recoger el rubí – sentencio ella, pronto las criaturas se fueron a cumplir su orden

- Al amo no le agradara – le dice una voz atrás de ella – la ciudad al igual que el reino esta bajo su protección

- Lo que el opine no me importa, el fue el primero que comenzó hace diez años

- Pero el no uso a sus criaturas si no las tropas del otro reino

- Pero uso su influencia en ti – le dice mirando directamente a uno de los consejeros del rey – tu eras el tío de los chicos, sin ti el reino enemigo no hubiera podido pasar las trampas del bosque,  y de todos modos lo que diga un ser tan insignificante como tu me tiene sin cuidado, de todos modos la pelea será mañana en la noche, esto no cambia nada

El hombre desaparece, ella mira la ciudad que pronto quedara en llamas, si, desaparecerá todo, no quedara nada de ella, de eso estaba segura, sin importar las objeciones de Akuma, aunque sabia que a el no le importaría mucho, lo que realmente importaba era su batalla personal, la cual se desarrollaría ponto, esta vez había decidido adelantarla, y ella estaba segura de ganar

El pueblo estaba siendo atacado, y los edificios destruidos, se ordeno que todo el ejercito se movilizara en defensa de la ciudad, había gran pánico entre los aldeanos, los cuales corrían a los refugios ubicados debajo de la ciudad, el general Garret dirigía a la ofensiva en la ciudad, pero hasta los soldados estaban asustados, algunas criaturas estaban hechas de fuego y los disparos los atravesaban sin hacerles daño, daban la apariencia de seres espeluznantes sacados de sus pesadillas, los de tierra no eran tan difícil, caían con facilidad ante los disparos, pero cuando uno caía otro salía de debajo de la tierra, al menos los aldeanos estaban a salvo, pero eso no evitaba la destrucción de la que era victima la ciudad

En el palacio se quedo solo la tropa marina, la cual a pesar de ser bastante inútil en tierra estaba sirviendo de algo, aunque solo desempeñaran la función de un simple cañón, impidiendo la casada a muchas criaturas, aquellas que habían logrado entrar eran detenidas por el grupo de Nerima, los cuales acababan de salir al escuchar el escándalo

Alex corre en dirección al salón del trono, en busca de su abuelo, pero lo que encontró lo dejo sin palabras, habían algunas cosas tiradas y marcas en las paredes, prueba segura de algún disparo, pero lo que realmente lo impresiono fue el rey, el cual se encontraba agonizando en un charco de sangre, Alex corre rápido a su lado y comprueba sus signos vitales, los cuales eran muy débiles, una parte de su pecho estaba perforada pero no había tocado los órganos vitales, lo malo era la hemorragia, había perdido mucha sangre

- Alex – dice muy débilmente, al reconocer a su nieto – debes... detenerlos...., antes.... de que.... la leyenda.... se cumpla – las ultimas palabras apenas eran audibles para el muchacho

- Abuelo no te esfuerces, solo perderás energía, llamare a alguien para que te ayude

- No, déjame terminar – respira lo mas hondo posible – no queda... mucho tiempo 

- Me dirás todo lo que quieras cuando te recuperes – le dice el chico desesperado, la sangre seguía fluyendo, y su pulso se debilitaba, no duraría mucho a ese paso

- No, ya paso mi tiempo...  ahora es... el tuyo... cuídate de la leyenda... los hermanos... son peligrosos

- No creo en esas leyendas

- Se precavido... cuida a Karen, se fuerte como ellos lo fueron... hace diez años – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro – sabes, ninguno de los tres derramo una lagrima.... son mas fríos de lo que te imaginas, cuídate, Abgan solo sobrevivirá con la muerte de los elegidos

¿Tres?, como que tres, según recordaba solo eran dos, pero esa idea se disipo rápidamente de su mente, las letras de la leyenda siguen en su mente "ellos dirigirán a extrañas criaturas que cubrirán el cielo, solo uno de los dos reinos vivirá, mientras que del otro no quedaran ni las cenizas del recuerdo" pero el no creía en leyendas, no sabia que hacer. Pero algo era seguro, necesitaba de atención, y urgente

La ciudad se llena de llamas, mas el castillo estaba intacto con excepción del jardín, Akane trata de poner a salvo a la extraña que lleva en sus brazos, prometiéndose regresar por el hermoso caballo alado, era la primera vez que miraba uno y le daría gran pesar que muriera, una de las gárgolas observa como Akane escapa con su objetivo, y de un rápido movimiento evade las defensas para atacar a la chica de cabello azul, Akane mira como la criatura se lanza contra ella, no puede hacer mucho con la joven en sus brazos pero tampoco se dará por vencida, espera el ataque de la criatura, pero este es detenido por un fuerte viento que sirve como escudo a Akane, la cual queda extrañada

- Akane, que haces ahí parada – Nabiki jala su hermana hasta llevarla entro al corredor del castillo – será mejor quedarnos fuera por si este se derrumba, pero al menos estamos a salvo del fuego – Akane deposita a la chica en el suelo con mucho cuidado

- Que fue lo que paso

- Te refieres al viento, el lo hizo y no creas que fue fácil convencerlo así que me debes un favor – dice tranquilamente mientras señala al joven que se encuentra un poco mas atrás de Nabiki, el cual ella reconoce inmediatamente

- Tu, que haces aquí, como tienes la desfachatez de presentarte delante de nosotras después de todo lo que nos has hecho

- Vaya carácter – contesta el chico en tono divertido – la próxima vez dejare que esas criaturas hagan carne asada de ti, eso seria interesante

- Cretino, ahora que tienes un cuerpo puedo darte tu merecido

- Inténtalo y haré lo mismo que hice con la gárgola

- Ya basta Akane, por que no te tranquilizas un poco – dice Nabiki mientras examina a la joven

- Tranquilizarme, no se como puedes estar tan tranquila, después de todo lo que nos hizo, o acaso ya lo olvidaste

- Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan, pero no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida recordándolas, el te salvo y puede sacarnos a todos de aquí, no se tu pero no quiero pasar aquí el resto de mi vida, así que piensa con cuidado antes de dar un veredicto – Akane se queda callada, era muy raro en su hermana defender así a alguien, pero debía reconocer que en parte ella tenia razón, además no podía seguir discutiendo tenia que volver por la otra criatura antes de que se convierta en chicharrón

- Esto no acaba – dice Akane antes de regresar al campo de batalla

- Tu hermana me odia – dice él en tono divertido, casi orgulloso

- Y que esperabas, que cayera a tus pies – le dice con ironía Nabiki – en todo caso no parece que te importe mucho

- En realidad me tiene sin cuidado, lo que me extraña es por que me defendiste

- Te necesito para recuperar a mi hermana, y regresar a Nerima, de lo contrario ten por seguro que no me importaría lo que te pasara – termina ella fríamente, el solo extiende su campo de energía, y se pregunta a donde se habrá metido su hermana

Ren y las demás criaturas estaban esperando en las afueras de la ciudad, sentían el poder de los príncipes, estaban luchando y lo mas seguro necesitarían ayuda. Ren parecía ser el único que sabia que pasaba, pues no dejaba que nadie fuera a la ayuda de los muchachos, sabia que a este paso el o ella aparecerían, y si eso pasaba todo lo que estaba dentro desaparecería, y de todos modos parecía que el reino de Abgan tenia el control de la situación, no podía dejar que ocurriera una matanza innecesaria

Karen estaba en muchas dificultades tratando de apagar el fuego, el cual parecía extenderse en vez de disminuir, todos los habitantes del palacio se habían refugiado en la parte trasera, donde los cuartos estaban blindados, solo su abuelo no había querido dejar la torre, observando todo desde ahí, por un momento le vinieron a la memoria cuando ella y su hermano observaban la batalla desde la vieja torre abandonada, hace apenas diez años, solo que esta vez ella podría tomar acción en la batalla, no como la otra vez

- Tienes problemas – le pregunta su hermana, la cual se coloca al lado de la chica

- Estas loca, que haces aquí, deberías estar escondida – le dice muy, muy enfadada

- No te pongas así, hace demasiado calor, además no he visto a Erik y me estoy preocupando, el no es así, no tiende a desaparecer, y tampoco puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, como aquella vez 

- Lo se, en aquel entonces no hicimos nada, pero este no es tu reino

- Es el tuyo, te ayudare en lo que pueda

- Puedes apagar el fuego – dice señalando los preciados árboles en llamas, Erika solo sonríe con satisfacción

- Eso es fácil, solo ocupas un poco de lluvia 

Nunca lo había intentado, pero conocía el método, se concentro lo suficiente para que una pequeña lluvia cayera delicadamente sobre l zona afectada, no mucha por que si no el lugar se llenaría de lodo, pero si lo suficiente para que el fuego comenzara a apagarse, el grupo de bomberos de Karen termino de apagar el fuego, mientras que el grupo de Nerima ya habían acabado con todos los mounstruos que atacaron el castillo, había sido una tarea bastante fácil, eran criaturas sin cerebro y bastante delicadas, con una buena patada caían al suelo hechas polvo

- Gracias – le dice Karen a su hermana – lo haces muy bien, tienen bastante poder

- tu también lo tendrías, solo ocupas practicarlo un poco

- No, ese tiempo ya paso para mi, yo pertenezco aquí

- Y nosotros no pertenecemos a ninguna parte de este planeta, pero no importa, te extrañare mucho – le dice con una gran sonrisa, que reflejaba una gran ingenuidad, casi como una risa infantil

- Karen, estas bien – le pregunta David, ya había acabado con todas las criaturas que entraron en el castillo, al verlos Erika se esconde con rapidez, alejándose justo a tiempo para no ser vista

- Si, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes 

Corrió a contestar la chica, asegurándose de que su hermana ya había desaparecido, se permite un suspiro de tranquilidad, al menos su hermana entendía cuando debía desaparecer, pero no sabia donde estaba Alex, ya se estaba preocupando 

En la ciudad aun no acababan, parecía que salían mas a cada momento, pero en el castillo todo estaba tranquilo, estaban acabando y quedaban muy pocos por lo que el grupo se permitía un respiro de tranquilidad, no sabían de donde habían salido esas criaturas ni que eran, tampoco la relación con esa extraña joven, Paola dejo a su segundo a cargo de los cañones, por lo menos para algo habían servido

Erika se adelanto a donde se encontraba extraña la joven, la cual estaba con Nabiki, Akane y ¿Erik?, que estaba haciendo ahí, valla lugar donde lo fue a encontrar, si lo hubiera buscado de seguro no lo hubiera hallado, Karen venia detrás de ella

- Y se puede saber que haces aquí hermanito, y valla con que compañía – dice lanzando una mirada maliciosa a Nabiki la cual no paso desapercibida ni para el ni para ella

- Y tu que haces aquí, se suponía que tu me guiarías y te adelantaste

- Así que por eso no te encontraba, te quería vengar de mi, eres muy malo, eso te pasa por no escucharme – dice con aire ofendido

- A veces te comportas como una pequeña hermanita, eres demasiado infantil

- Y tu demasiado odioso

El no le contesta, solo la mira de una manera divertida, casi como si se riera de ella, Karen lo observa, no había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo la misma mirada, el mismo tono de voz, incluso la misma sonrisa, pero algo había cambiado en el, ya no era tan serio como cuando eran niños, pero detrás de sus ojos podía ver reflejados una sombra de tristeza, tal vez las huellas que deja el destino, ella solo mira, espera a que el la vea, quería saber si seguía siendo el mismo

Otra extraña criatura apareció de la nada, atacando directamente a Karen la cual se encontraba distraída en ese momento, un fuerte tirón la devuelve a la realidad apartándola del fuego de la gárgola, de pronto se vio siendo sujetada por su hermano mientras Erika destruía la criatura que se atrevió a atacarla

- No recordaba que fueras tan distraída, de Erika no me extrañaría – dice con su típico tono, pero con una mezcla de ternura, el cual el siempre reservaba solo para sus hermanas

- Erik, eres tu, no pensé que te volviera a ver – dice mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – te extrañe mucho, 

- Claro, con quien mas hubieras planificado todas esas jugarretas que hacias de pequeña – dice con tono comprensivo mientras le acaricia suavemente los cabellos mientras observa a la muchacha que estaba delante de sus ojos comparándola con la pequeña que recordaba - No has cambiado en nada Elena – dice mientras le dirige una mirada tierna

Ranma lo había reconocido de inmediato, era el mismo que había visto en el templo, le hubiera gustado darle su merecido pero una mirada de Akane lo detuvo, no entendía por que la chica no decía nada, pero se notaba que ella tampoco estaba muy a gusto con la presencia de los hermanos

Alex, después de asegurarse que no quedaba ninguna criatura dentro del castillo y que todos los sirvientes habían sido evacuados, El rey se encontraba inconsciente, había perdido mucha sangre, pero anunciaban las posibilidades de recuperación eran grandes, desidio salir del castillo, observaba a lo lejos, ¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿y por que tenia que abrazar a Karen de ese modo?, de pronto un extraño enojo se apodero de el, ¿celos?, no no podía ser eso, pero no permitiría que ese extraño estuviera tan cerca de la chica

- me alegro de que no te allá pasado nada – comenta el chico, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes

Karen al verlo le dedica una gran sonrisa, estaba tan alegre de encontrarlo que no noto la mirada de enojo del muchacho, el cual miraba fijamente a su hermano, ella todavía estaba abrazada a él, ambos se devolvían la mirada con frialdad, estudiándose mutuamente, nunca se habían visto pero había algo extraño en el otro

"Quien eres" – pensaba Alex – "Su mirada es extraña, sus cabellos son azules al igual que sus ojos, sus rasgos y su ropa, no son característicos de nuestro reino, según los escritos eran propias de ellos, será posible que, será él, el famoso príncipe del reino de las islas, el clan que manipula los sueños y la mente, que estará planeando" – de pronto de fija en un objeto que el joven sujetaba con el cinturón, era una corona de oro, con piedras preciosas, la misma que su abuelo guardaba en el salón del trono, ¿cómo la había tomado?, ¿el habría sido responsable de su ataque?, normalmente no le gustaba hacer juicios apresurados pero en ese momento todo su ser se llenaba de rabia al ver como Karen continuaba abrazada a ese sujeto

"Es muy parecido" – pensaba Erik – "se parece tanto a el, al rey que mato a mi padre, a pasado demasiado tiempo pero son casi idénticos, solo que el rey era mas maduro, este muchacho no debe tener mas de 20 años, lleva el emblema real en la ropa, solo puede significar, rayos por que tenia que encontrarme con él, yo no quería involucrarme mas en nada referente a este mundo, y ahora me topo con el heredero al trono, al cual supuestamente debo matar para cumplir las viejas profecías "_Los herederos de ambos reinos deberán enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte, el vencedor destruirá todo aquello que el derrotado protegía_"  pero yo no creo en esas absurdas leyendas, aunque no se lo que piense el, muy bien, dejare que él decida y si quiere morir no me causara problemas el complacerlo    

- Alex que pasa – le pregunta Karen, la cual estaba muy preocupada al notar la mirada de ambos chicos, parecía que rayos atravesaran el aire, cualquiera que se pusiera en frente podría morir congelado – mira, me imagino que adivinas quien es él, pero todo tiene su explicación – trato de interceder la chica al imaginar que la reacción de Alex era debido a la presencia del enemigo en el castillo

- De donde conseguiste esa corona – se limito a preguntar, con un tono igualmente frío que su mirada, aunque lo que el le hubiera gustado decir era "por que no sueltas a mi pequeña", por que eso era para el, una pequeña que debía proteger, o al menos eso era lo que se repetía constantemente, por que no podría ser otra cosa, ¿celoso?, claro que no, jamás, pero por alguna razón el que su enemigo tuviera la corona, y que el lugar estuviera en llamas no le interesaba mucho

- La encontré por ahí – la respuesta de Erik era seca, pero presuntuosa, con un ligero toque de orgullo y desdén 

- Será mejor que sueltes a la chica – la respuesta fría de Alex le recordó a Karen donde se encontraba, al lado del supuesto enemigo, ¿seria ese el motivo del enojo de su príncipe?, será que piensa que la tiene prisionera, trato en ese momento de soltarse de Erik para explicarle mejor las cosas a Alex, pero su hermano en vez de soltarla la sujeto lo mas fuerte que pudo sin lastimarla

- Y si no quiero – le dice con arrogancia, como dando a demostrar que nadie podría darle ordenes y mucho menos ese muchacho que tenia en frente, no se iba a dejar intimidar

"no has cambiado nada hermanito, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante, pero que estoy pensando si no hago algo aquí habrá guerra", la chica trata de soltarse pero Alex ya se encontraba en frente de el en ese momento, ella se encuentra incapaz de reaccionar

- Te dige que la soltaras – dice con toda la fuerza y rabia que fue capaz, definitivo, su paciencia había llegado al limite

Fue tan rápido que Erik no se dio cuenta en que momento Alex se le había agarrado y estrellado contra un árbol, de pronto estaba en el suelo, a varios metro de Karen, el golpe no había sido fuerte, la intención de Alex era solo separarlo de la chica, para poder pelear como era debido, no le importaba todos los cuentos y leyendas que hablaban del poder de ese muchacho, a Erik no le había dolido tanto el golpe como su orgullo, eso era suficiente para hacerlo enojar, si quería pelea pues la tendría

- Aquí va a correr sangre – murmura Erika, la cual se había acercado a Karen – esos chicos se van a matar, y dudo que el muerto sea mi hermano

Esto deja casi petrificada a Karen, Erika tenia razón, Erik es mucho mas poderoso que Alex, pero no importara el resultado, si ellos se peleaban uno de los dos saldría lastimado, y eso era algo que ella no quería, pero ambos ya se estaban mirando con actitud de guerra, ella mira con horror como Alex sacaba lo que parecía una espada láser, mientras que su hermano empezaba a canalizar su poder para dar un golpe certero

- Erika, ayúdame, no puedes dejar que ellos se lastimen

- Quieres que me meta, o no recuerdas el carácter de Erik o te has vuelto loca, sabes que cuando lo desafían jamás se retracta no importa si me pongo al frente, olvídalo, y si tienes la esperanza de que no se atreva a matar al muchacho pues puedes perderla, no seria la primera vez que mata a alguien, es bueno en eso

La respuesta casi deja en shock a la muchacha, no sabia como canalizar la información, su hermano podría ser orgulloso y prepotente pero un asesino, no, no podía creerlo de él, pero Erika se lo decía tan tranquilamente que tenia que ser cierto, su hermana nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, en ese momento el resto del grupo se acerca, los de Nerima no sabían si intervenir o no, eso parecía un duelo, y por experiencia sabían que no era correcto intervenir, Paola y David se acercan a su príncipe

- deseas que te ayudemos – le pregunta David, aunque a la distancia, Alex estaba empezando a tirar un aura azul parecida a la de Akane, daba la impresión de que aplastaría cualquier cosa que se acercara a un metro de distancia

- No – dijo seco y lactante – yo puedo perfectamente, solo apártense

- Bueno si tu lo dices – exclama atemorizado, en ese momento su amigo daba miedo, pero parecía contenerse, David toma el brazo de Paola y la arrastra aun sitio un poco mas seguro

- Pero no podemos irnos y dejarlo ahí, es parte de nuestro deber cuidarlo – reclama la chica, mientras sigue siendo arrastrada por su amigo

- Lo mejor será intervenir  si hay algún problema, te aseguro que si lo haces ahora será Alex quien te parta en dos – con ese argumento dejo de reclamar, sintiendo un repentino aprecio a la vida – Alex te animaremos desde aquí – exclama  sacando lo que serian unos pompones - Alex, Alex, ganara

- Que estas haciendo – le reclama David 

- Solo estoy animándolo

- Deja de hacer locuras quieres, mejor observa con atención, será de lucha ayuda aprender sus movimientos si tenemos que luchar contra él

 Alex estaba lejos de escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos, su mente estaba fija en el sujeto que tenia en frente, mentalmente trato de recapitular toda la información que había leído sobre ellos, son buenos para las ilusiones así que no debía confiarse, pero según lo escrito nunca usan esos trucos en algún duelo, lo consideran trucos, y usarlos seria como hacer trampa o luchar con deshonor, pero igual debía de tener cuidado, quitando eso lo siguiente peligroso seria el poder que tienen sobre los elementos, siendo su principal arma el viento y el fuego, el agua es algo difícil de dominar al igual que la tierra, sus poderes gastan mucha energía y son malos en combates cercanos, bien, eso quiere decir que solo tiene que evadirlo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de el y darle un golpe certero, todo dependía de la velocidad

- Debiste dejar que te ayudaran, nunca podrás solo – la voz de Erik parecía retumbar en todo el lugar el cual estaba increíblemente silencioso, ignorando la destrucción que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad

- Por que tan arrogante, te demostrare que no soy tan débil como parezco

- Eso lo veremos

Erik decide hacer el primer golpe, solo para probarlo, un ataque de aire congelado, el cual Alex evado, convirtiendo en hielo al árbol que se encontraba atrás del muchacho, carios ataque siguieron a ese, pronto parte del lugar estaba en llamas y otra parte parecía el polo norte

- Interesante, no sabia que tu clan podía hacer ataques de hielo – comenta Alex, cuando Erik dejo de atacar

- Pues yo tampoco – comenta Erika solo para ella - ¿cuándo aprendió a hacer eso?

- Y todavía tengo muchas sorpresas – comenta simplemente Erik, pero eso no sorprendió a Alex, el cual se lo esperaba

El siguiente paso lo dio Alex, quien con un movimiento rápido quedo casi al frente de Erik, cambiando a una velocidad sorprendente su espada por un látigo capaz de cortar el acero, pero Erik fue lo suficientemente rápido para quitarse, como consecuencia lo que se partió en dos era la pobre fuente, los peces de piedra que adoraban la punta parecían nadar en las profundidades del agua mientras salían pequeñas burbujas de su boca

- Eres mas rápido de lo que pensaba – comenta Alex con tranquilidad – la historia de sus habilidades menciona que son lentos

- No se debe confiar en lo que se lee, me muevo con el viento

Parecía que ellos estaban jugando pero quien los conoce bien se daría cuenta de que estaban tomándolo demasiado en serio, cada ataque era mas rápido, mas certero que el anterior, de seguir así pronto no podrían detenerlos, pero quien es su sano juicio lo intentaría en ese momento, Erik había dejado de jugar con el hielo y ahora lo hacia con el fuego, descongelando lo que estaba congelado, tenían que mantenerse aparte para no parecer antorchas

- No deberías tratar de detenerlos – le comenta Nabiki a Erika, en ese momento la hermana Tendo revisaba la condición de esa extraña mujer que había llegado con el pegaso, de la cual parecía que todo mundo se había olvidado

- No creo que logre nada, cuando se pone así no hay poder humano que lo detenga

- Y por que esta tan enojado, el no es de los que pierden el control

- Fácil, el no es de los que les guste pelear, pero es demasiado orgulloso para rechazar un reto, y cuando alguien lo golpea se vuelve incontrolable, no descansa hasta que vengue su orgullo herido

- Tiene el orgullo que predomina en Nerima – dice Nabiki recordando las características de los jóvenes artistas marciales que llegan a ese lugar – solo le falta la pasión por el combate

- No la tiene, pero cuando lucha lo hace muy en serio, solo dos veces han logrado darle un golpe, esta seria la tercera

- Y que paso en las otras dos ocasiones

- La primera era cuando éramos niños, un chico mayor a mi hermano le gustaba buscar peleas, una vez se metió con mi hermano, el estaba tranquilo cuando lo fue a molestar, primero fue solo algo de palabras, y no tienes idea de cómo le devolvía los insultos, pero el otro se exaspero y le dio un puñetazo, los adultos trataron de detenerlo pero no lograron mucho, el chico quedo un mes en cama y con cicatrices que te aseguro que si aun viviera todavía las tendría, el fuego quema bastante, después de eso se gano fama, nadie se atrevió a molestarlo, ni nuestros padres se metían con el, pero nunca fue necesario, el era muy tranquilo y excesivamente educado y responsable

- Y la segunda

- Cuando nos capturaron, nos dejaron inconscientes y al despertar estábamos en tu dimensión, el resto ya lo conoces, pero algo me parece raro, según las tradiciones en este planeta los números mas importantes son el dos y el tres, el dos representa continuidad, significa que si algo pasa dos veces, se repetirán o continuaran ciertas condiciones hasta que ocurra una tercera vez, el tres es un numero perfecto, algo así como el máximo esplendor, pero después viene la caída

- En otras palabras, si un evento ocurre dos veces digamos algo que produce odio, entonces la persona sentirá odio hasta que ocurra un tercer evento, entonces el odio desaparecerá, lo mismo pasaría para un evento positivo, si obtienes riqueza la puedes perder si el evento pasa por tercera vez, pero cuando ocurre la tercera vez es cuando obtienes la mayor riqueza, como una estrella extiende su luz antes de morir

- Así es, las demás no importan, puede repetirse infinidad de veces

- Entonces solo es el dos y el tres, que pasa con el uno

- Es insignificante también, solo sirve para marcar que el siguiente es el dos, pero solo son cuentos, nunca he sabido que tan verdadero puede ser esas leyendas 

Por un momento Nabiki queda analizando la situación, tres veces había mencionado, pero lo que Erika no sabia era que en realidad era la cuarta, entonces si la historia era cierta entonces la segunda estaba en circunstancias de odio, dolor y desesperación, sentimientos que lo perseguirían hasta que el mismo evento importante se repitiera una tercera vez, entonces seria cuando el deseo de venganza estuviera en su máximo apogeo, para luego desaparecer, superstición extraña, "en este lugar son bastante supersticiosos y creen mucho en todas esas leyendas y mitos, pero Erik no cree mucho en ellos, tampoco Erika, para ellos son solo cuentos infantiles, de seguro se debe al poco tiempo en que vivieron aquí"

Alex era rápido, pero el también, no podía acercarse mucho menos herirlo, al menos el no lo había lastimado todavía, ninguno de los dos atacaba con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, sabían que si lo hacían se quedarían sin energía de inmediato y le darían una gran ventaja a su oponente, pero esto parecía el juego de nunca acabar, bueno de acabar lo iba a ser, por que cada golpe era mas certero, las ultimas llamas habían alcanzado a prender una parte de su ropa, pero se extinguió de inmediato, lo mismo que el pudo rasgarle la capa que Alex traía en ese momento, lo que significa que por el momento estaban parejos, lo único que rogaba era que no hiciera sus trucos de ilusión, el dominio e la mente era la especialidad de ese clan

- Si esa leyenda fuera cierta entonces eso explica por que su reino desapareció en ese momento – explica tranquilamente Nabiki, volviendo a la conversación, la cual había interrumpido para observar la pelea – al ser tres herederos

- De que hablas – pregunta una confundida Erika

- No, nada, este lugar ya esta muy caliente como para agregarle mas fuego

- Y espera que ahora vienen los de tierra, pero mi hermano prefiere fuego y viento, son fáciles de manejar, pero los de arena y sobre todo la electricidad son muy potentes

- Confías mucho en que Erik salga airoso, sabes que si algo le pasa a Alex, Elena sufrirá mucho, y no creo que eso los haga muy felices

Las palabras e Nabiki sorprendieron mucho a Erika, era cierto que la chica era lista, pero ni Hercules Poirot de la novela podría haber sabido eso con simples deducciones, ¿o si?, estaba el parecido físico, y tal vez otros detalles, pero definitivamente no lo diría tan segura de ser una simple deducción, alguien le debía de haber contado y dudaba que ese alguien hubiera sido Elena, 

- Erik te lo contó – era una afirmación, pero con una gran mezcla de sorpresa

- Por que te sorprende tanto – dice con una expresión neutral, pero con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo, no se necesitaba leer la mente para saber lo que la chica pensaba

- Vamos, pensé que el gran príncipe tendría algo mejor que ofrecer – comenta Erik, aunque tenia que admitir que le había dado mas guerra de lo que había pensado, creyó que con eso seria suficiente para cansarlo y darle el golpe de gracia, pero no daba mucho resultado, el se miraba fresco todavía y esos trucos le estaban dejando sin energía, seria mas fácil si usara algunos trucos mentales, pero según las reglas no debía usarlos, aunque se preguntaba por que tendría que respetar las reglas de un reino destruido – aun no te cansas

- Claro que no, apenas estamos calentando lo recuerdas – la verdad es que si estaba cansándose, pero no iba a dar el lujo de demostrarlo, al menos no delante de ese, eso jamás 

Además estaba la duda de que el hubiera matado a su abuelo, ¿quién mas podría haberlo hecho sino el? Hasta tenia la corona como prueba, pero algo en su interior le decía lo contrario, era como si su razón dijera algo y se instinto lo contradijera, según las leyendas ellos dirigirían a grandes seres que volaran, y esas gárgolas habían destruido casi toda la zona, entonces por que sus sentidos le decían que estaba haciendo el ridículo luchando por una tontería, aun así no daría su brazo a torcer, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos

- Según la leyenda solo un reino sobrevivirá – dice Erik tranquilamente, mientras ambos se dan un minuto de respiro

- El tuyo ya esta destruido 

- Pero quedan los animales, ellos heredaran la tierra

- Y para eso limpiaras a todo este planeta de los humanos, ya que estos son los únicos que no pertenecen a tu reino – Erik adopta una actitud pensativa

- No esta mala la idea, tal vez cuando acabe con tigo lo haga – ese comentario sonó demasiado verdadero para los presentes como para tomarlo con calma, una furia rodeo el lugar y mas de uno le hubiera gustado entrar en el combate, pero era un duelo de honor

- Deja de hacer eso Erik – suplico Karen – deja de estar bromeando, por una vez podrías ser serio

- Siempre lo soy – contesta con orgullo

- No lo eres, finges serlo

- Ya vasta Karen – le ordena Alex, por alguna razón no soportaba la idea de que fuera tanta familiaridad con ese sujeto, en ese momento recordó la razón de por que estaba peleando – no entiendo por que razón lo tratas con esa confianza, desde cuando se conocen tan bien – Alex hizo su mayor esfuerzo de que no se le notara el enfado en su voz, dando como resultado un total fracaso – aun si ellos no hubieran planeado este ataque lo cual dudo, son nuestros enemigos

- Y no habrá seguridad hasta que el otro deje de existir – le termina Erik – si, esa leyenda es muy repetitiva

- Esa leyenda es una mentira – persiste Karen – por favor paren – dice al borde de las lagrimas – olviden esa estúpida leyenda, y la venganza es inútil en estos momentos

- "Extrañas criaturas serán sus aliados, cubrirán los cielos en busca de la destrucción" – dice Alex recitando la leyenda – yo creo que a sido muy precisa hasta el momento, comprende, son ellos o nosotros, y ellos ya dieron el primer paso

- entonces mátame a mi también, si consideras que ese es tu deber – anuncia la chica, ante las miradas de confusión del grupo

Erik observaba a la distancia, no le gustaba suplicar y jamás permitiría que un miembro de su familia lo hiciera, estaba a punto de protestar para parar las peticiones de su hermana cuando siente que alguien lo sujeta del brazo

- Ya para – le pide Erika son una gran sonrisa típica en ella – no vez que solo estas perdiendo fuerza

- Yo se lo que hago, y este es mi reto así que no te metas – dice mientras trata de apartarla con suavidad, pero esta se niega a ceder

- Esto es ridículo, prometiste que no cobrarías venganza, que nos hiramos hoy, no recuerdas

- El fue el que empezó, y si no me sueltas por las buenas tendré que usar otro método – Erika lo suelta pero otra chica se interpone en su camino – y ahora tu también me dirás que tire la toalla y me retire de la lona

- En realidad si – le dice Nabiki con su típica sonrisa de sabelotodo – pero no lo hubiera expresado con esas palabras

- Entonces con cuales – pregunta divertido el muchacho, no sabia por que pero conversar con esa chica era algo bastante divertido, se necesitaba de una gran sagacidad para entender sus indirectas y contestar en la misma forma 

- Por que no suspendes el duelo, hasta que todo se aclare, entonces luchen por motivos que realmente entiendan, ambos son muy buenos, lo estas subestimando y eso provoca cansancio, si fuera Ranma no pelearías así

- Claro que no, Ranma y sus amigos parece que tienen una fuente de energía que nunca se agota, son demasiado impredecibles para confiarse, y con respecto a los motivos de la pelea yo entiendo por que lo hago, el me reto, además es divertido jugar fuera de la mente

- Tus poderes están fuera de practica en el mundo físico, y necesito de todo tu poder para revivir a Kasumi, así que no lo desperdicies en tonterías, por otra parte el te reto, pero no crees que seria mas divertido ver el por que lo hizo que seguirle la corriente, y recuerda que si algo le pasa a ese muchacho tu hermana menor sufriría mucho

Eso llamo bastante la atención de Erik, el cual se olvido por completo de la idea de intervenir, en realidad la idea era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, mientras tanto Erika observaba a solo unos pasos de distancia "y pensar que ella me pedía que fuera yo quien lo parara, de haber sabido que la escucharía a ella y no a mi no me habría metido, por otra parte nunca imagine que el le hiciera caso a nadie, esa chica tiene mas poder de convencimiento que ninguna otra persona que yo allá conocido, ceo que te has encontrado con la orna de tu zapato querido hermano"

- No entiendo por que te interesa tanto, si apenas lo conoces y darías tu vida por él – de pronto una conversación viene a su mente

************Flash*******************

- Deja ya ese tema, te preocupas demasiado – le recrimina David, en ese momento una idea cruza por su mente, y una sonrisa malévola se asoma en su rostro solo por un momento – por que no la dejas tranquila, esta creciendo y necesita privacidad, además puede estar ocultando a alguien

- ¿Alguien?, no seas absurdo, por que escondería a alguien – en eso recuerda haber oído una segunda voz dentro de la habitación, pero no le presto mucha atención en ese momento, ahora que lo pensaba no había logrado siquiera identificarla, los muros eran muy gruesos

- Y si estuviera escondiendo a algún admirador, quien sabe – le dice el chico con malicia, pero oculta con un rostro angelical, valla lobo con piel de oveja – te he dicho varias veces que ella esta creciendo, y tiene muchos pretendientes

- No lo creo, además, ¿por qué escondería a un chico en su habitación?

- Alex, tienes veinte años, no lo imaginas – el chico tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír, Alex casi echaba raros con la mirada, pero se limito a ver a otro lado tratando de ignorar las burla de David

- Esto no es broma, me preocupo por ella es como mi hermana

**********fin del flash*****************

Karen no sabia por que Alex tenia esa mirada, realmente se miraba enojado, sus palabras eran frías como el hilo, ella tenia la esperanza de que no se enfadara si le dijera la verdad, pero en ese momento llego a dudar, tal vez si fuera capaz de matarla, un miedo atroz la invadió, de todas las muertes posibles esa era la que menos se imaginaba pero no iba a retroceder, el orgullo de su familia también habitaba en ella

- Me importa lo que les pase a los dos, no quiero que allá guerra – no era una suplica, sino mas bien una orden, de pronto su mirada cambio, se notaba madura, digna, el mismo porte que tenia su madre – si crees que tienes que enfrentarte a el por ser rivales, entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo, por que ellos son mis hermanos

Nadie contesto, la mayoría habían quedado demasiado sorprendidos, sobretodo los que la conocían, Alex solo la mira, tratando de asimilar sus palabras, era imposible,  todos ellos habían sido destruidos, no podía ser, pero Karen era tan diferente en muchos aspectos, sus dones telepáticos, su color de ojos, cabello, en realidad los rasgos de ella eran muy parecidos a los de Erika, de pronto algunos aspectos quedaron claros

- Como es eso que son hermanos, es una broma – pregunto Paola, la cual todavía no se lo creía – eso no puede ser, has vivido toda tu vida aquí

- Pero hay que reconocer que no es del todo ilógico, se parecen mucho – menciona Mousse acomodándose los lentes, mientras trata de abrazar a Shampoo

- Cállate Mousse – le golpea Shampoo por intentar abrazarla – que tu apenas puedes ver

- Entonces quien eres en verdad – pregunta Akane, la cual se sentía un poco traicionada, confiaba en esa chica, por que no le había contado, aunque la verdad tenia que admitir que apenas se conocían, no podía exigir 

- Mi nombre es Elena, soy la menor de los herederos, cuando mi reino y mi familia fueron destruidos, yo fui confinada aquí, con el propósito de mantener un poco de equilibrio, para que la furia de las criaturas no se desatara en el reino

- Por que nadie lo sabia, nunca me entere – le recrimina Paola, la cual contaba con una de las mas grandes redes de información chisme mas grande del reino

- Nadie lo sabia, solo unas contadas personas, ni siquiera yo, me borraron la memoria, la empecé a recobrar cuando ellos regresaron, ahora lo recuerdo todo, y se que ellos no son enemigos

- Como puedes estar tan segura – le recrimina Akane – ellos acabaron con mi familia, mataron a mi padre y a mi hermana, y apuesto a que no han sido los únicos, se que son tus hermanos pero no puedes pedirme que confié en ellos, mucho menos en el

- Me halaga tanto rencor Akane – le dice Erik con su mejor sonrisa de burla – y aun no es tarde para agregar mas personas a la lista – dice mirando fijamente a Ranma, Ryoga y Ukyo, Akane noto rápido la indirecta

- Eres despreciable – murmuro la chica

Alex solo observaba, así que ese era el secreto que siempre había envuelto a Karen,  y pensar en la cantidad de rumores que había, la realidad era mucho mas simple, tal vez por eso su abuelo insistía tanto en que se casara con ella, seria una especie de unión entre las dos familias, las criaturas que obedecían al otro reino tendrían que aceptar, al ser Karen la única heredera, tal vez por eso nunca se habían tomado medidas para vengarse, era un escudo de protección, bastante listo

- Entonces que harás Alex, me mataras como habías dicho – le pregunta Karen – soy una heredera, por tanto peligrosa para el reino

De pronta se sintió ridículo, el no creía en todas esas historias, pero por alguna razón su mente trato de convencerlo de que creyera, se vio a si mismo guardando la espada, todos lo miraban expectante

- lo mejor será averiguar quien estaba dirigiendo el ataque, ya se a perdido mucho tiempo – se limito a decir mientras se alejaba en dirección a Ángel

- Espera, no me vas a contestar – lo alcanza Karen

- Hablaremos después – lo ultimo lo dijo casi con una sonrisa, luego se dirige a Erik – espero que terminemos en alguna ocasión

- Perderías – le contesta con presunción – sabes que no he usado mis mejores trucos

- Pero debe haber alguna manera, dudo que seas invencible, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión

- Espero que no – le dice Nabiki a Erik – realmente quiero regresar a casa, y esa otra ocasión suena largo, es capaz que cuando regrese en mi mundo ya viajaran a otros planetas

- Tal vez Marte sea bonito en esa época del año, seria divertido – le contesta el muchacho

- No gracias, prefiero mi país y mi tiempo, así que solo buscamos la joya y nos vamos

- Y desde cuando das las ordenes – pero ella ya se había alejado, ahora la atención se fijaba en los recién llegados

Casi formando un circulo se encontraban la pandilla de Nerima, Alex, David, Karen, Paola, Erika y Erik, alrededor de la mujer, como también del extraño animal, Erik les tubo que referir la misma historia que le había contado a Nabiki acerca de las gárgolas

- No sabia que los caballos alados existieran realmente – comenta Nabiki

- Según se son muy escasos - contesta Erik - en este sitio también son leyendas, viven en el norte alejados de los humanos, son seres tranquilos que no molestan a nadie, no tienen poderes pero se les consideran los seres mas puros que existen, también que si se bebe la sangre de ellos se largara la vida – luego de una pausa añade – es extraño pero la historia es muy similar a la de los unicornios de tu mundo 

- Y ella quien será, parece estar muy grave – comenta Akane – deberíamos llevarla a una enfermería

- Lo malo es que no hay personal, todos están en el refugio – le contesta Alex – solo quisiera saber que esta pasando, por que nos atacaron si su objetivo era la chica

- Yo se lo que sucede -  su voz era muy baja, casi inaudible, pero aun así capto la atención de todos – ella los trajo, no hay nada que hacer, vendrá a destruir la ciudad personalmente, todavía pueden escapar

- De quien hay que escapar – pregunta Akane

- De la que organizo esta guerra, ustedes son piezas claves en su juego, no deben de pelearse, deben estar unidos

No dijo mas debido a que se volvió a desmayar, ella sabia que Akari la buscaría, si encontraba a esos muchachos con ella entonces los mataría también, trato de encontrar el aura de su señora para saber donde estaba, pero extrañamente sintió que algo estaba interfiriendo con su percepción

No la encontraba, pero eso no era posible, sabia que esa chica estaba viva pero no podía sentir su presencia, donde se había metido, por que no podía sentirla, la única explicación coherente era que ángel había muerto, no había nada en el mundo capaz de alterar su percepción

Bien, ya con Ángel muerta no había nada que hacer, mejor destruir la ciudad y después tranquilamente mandar a buscar el rubí, no había prisa de todos modos, así que pacientemente junto sus manos, reunió una gran cantidad de energía en ellas, y luego paso esa energía a la tierra, la cual se esparció en circulo alrededor de toda la ciudad incluyendo el palacio, ahora solo tenia que levantar la mano y todo lo que estaba dentro del circulo seria destruido, ella sonrió con satisfacción

El grupo se encontraba discutiendo sobre lo que acababa de pasar, Alex tenia que ir a ver como estaba el estado de la ciudad, pero tenia demasiado interés por descubrir lo que pasaba y algo le decía que si se iba en ese momento no tendría la respuesta, en eso Ranma siente como un escalofrió pasa por su cuerpo, una sensación de peligro, pero también siente como si una extraña energía se acumulara en su pecho

- Que fue eso – pregunta el chico – ustedes lo sintieron

- también lo sentiste – contesta Ryoga – es una sensación extraña, pero no se que es

- Todavía no se ha ido – prosigue Mousse – es extraño, es como si una fuerza te rodeara, mientras otra trata de salir de tu cuerpo

- Es un aura – sigue Shampoo – esta rodeándonos, pero no se ve, nos va a atacar – lo ultimo lo dice con gran preocupación, una sensación de impotencia la invadió, al igual que a Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse, quienes también sentían como si algo los estuviera rodeando, adsorbiendo, la misma extraña sensación que nace en el pecho de los jóvenes se extiende en el reto del cuerpo, era como una especie de energía

Los demás observaban a los chicos con un signo de interrogación, no entendían de que hablaban, Nabiki empezó a sentir una sensación de peligro, pero era una sensación muy débil, todos voltearon a ver alrededor pero no había nada extraño, solo que de pronto el suelo empieza a brillar

- Que es eso – pregunta Ukyo

- Tal vez su aura invisible – contesta Erik con ironía, pero el tampoco entendía que pasaba, un gran poder se dejaba sentir, ahora ya todos podían verlo, era como un gran campo de energía que envolvía todos los alrededores, cubriendo cada centímetro del reino, no querían saber que pasaría cuando hubiera terminado de cubrir la zona, se movilizaba a gran velocidad, pronto termino de expandirse

- Lo que sea que valla a pasar lo sabremos en este instante – anuncia Karen con voz preocupada, he inconscientemente abraza a Alex, con preocupación, abrazo que es correspondido 

De pronto, Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, y Shampoo empezaron a brillar, ahora si que no entendían lo que pasaba, nisiquiera los cuatro entendían lo que sucedía, ese brillo se hizo mas fuerte y se expandió alrededor de ellos, como todos estaban juntos el brillo combinado de los cuatro rodeo a todo el grupo, después la tierra empezó a arder

Solo fueron segundos, pero en esos segundos un gran fuego que venia de la tierra rodeo todo el lugar, el jardín, el palacio, todo estaba siendo consumido por el fuego, grandes llamas se levantaban, mas que fuego parecía lava por que era capaz de derretir las rocas, el acero, todo estaba siendo consumido, pronto no quedo nada en ese reino, ni una persona o animal, apenas las ruinas de lo que fue 

Pronto toda esa zona parecía un llano muerto, no había quedado ninguna presencia en esa zona, era simplemente imposible que alguien sobreviviera, ahora solo tenia que mandar a alguien por el rubí, después de todo la joya era indestructible, si, no había sido ningún reto, en eso siente a otra presencia cerca de ella

- Que tal Akuma, creo que llegas tarde 

- Y yo pensé que no harías trampa – la otra persona era un hombre, aparentaba unos 30 años, tal vez mas – ya no será tan divertido

- De todos modos solo son simples humanos, no nos servirían de mucho

- Ese no es el punto, creo que exageras, te estas volviendo muy confiada

- No me digas que ahora tu también crees que esos seres insignificantes nos van a desafiar, no pueden ni controlar su destino, no ha habido ni humano, espíritu o demonio que pueda desafiarnos

- Solo digo que no hay seres insignificantes, debes de ser mas cuidadosa

- Tu decidiste la muerte de todos los de mi clan, ahora yo destruyó al tuyo

- Esas fueron otras circunstancias, de todos modos debes ir con cuidado

- Ahora te preocupas por mi, me halagas pero no lo necesito, yo te derrote la ultima vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo

- Ninguno de los dos es muy diferente, pero veremos hacia que lado se inclina la balanza en esta ocasión  

El simplemente desaparece,  ella voltea a ver el lugar, ese seria el escenario perfecto para su batalla, derrotaría otra vez a su adversario usando el rubí, pero iría por el después, no tenia prisa, faltaba un día para la alineación y el encuentro

Todo desaparecía, no había tenido clemencia con nada, los muchachos miraban sorprendidos el espectáculo, aquel extraño brillo que cubrió a los cuatro muchachos los había salvado, ninguno entendía bien lo que había pasado, lo único seguro es que ya no quedaba nada de la capital, en la ciudad no quedaba una sola piedra en pie, la única esperanza era que los refugios por ser subterráneos y fuera de la ciudad estuvieran bien, al menos los ciudadanos se salvarían, pero todas las tropas habían perecido, así como el personal del castillo, había sido una matanza

Karen mira el paisaje desolado, lo reconoce de inmediato, era el mismo que miraba en sus sueños, idéntico, hasta la ultima roca, nunca lo hubiera podido reconocer, no se parecía en nada a la capital, todo había sido tan rápido, mas que la ultima vez, y otra vez se sintió impotente, no había podido cambiar nada, parecía que la historia se repitiera para ella, como si fuera un ciclo 

Alex se encontraba realmente asombrado, pero no podía lamentarse, tenia que tratar de buscar si alguien había sobrevivido y buscar al causante de lo que sea que causo todo esto, esas criaturas eran sirvientes de Akari, entonces ella fue la causante de la matanza, pero por que lo haría, por que destruir el reino

Akari mando a nuevos emisarios, estos tenían un gran parecido con las gárgolas anteriores, pero a diferencia de estas ellas son espíritus inferiores transformados en esas bestias, a diferencia de las otras criaturas estas si poseían razonamiento y un grado de inteligencia, en ese momento se encontraban registrando lo que quedo de la ciudad, la cual no podía llamarse ciudad, eran mas cenizas que otra cosa, definitivamente su ama había hecho un buen trabajo, y no se canso casi nada en hacerlo, no había quedado un alma en el lugar, el rubí lo encontraron tirado en medio de los escombros, lo mas seguro Ángel lo dejo caer antes de llegar a la fortaleza, solo estaban asiendo una inspección cuando algo llamo su atención

Era Ángel, aun seguía con vida, pero no solo eso, estaba acompañado por 11 jóvenes, los cuales no parecían haber recibido ningún daño, pero era imposible, nadie sobrevive al ataque de su señora, ¿por qué esos insignificantes humanos seguían con vida?, esto olía mal, lo mejor seria llevar a estos chicos a Akari, para que ella misma los examinara, además le dará gusto saber que Ángel esta con vida, aunque sea para matarla personalmente

- Que es eso – dice Ukyo, mirando a los recién llegados

- Son mas – contesta enojado Ryoga – hasta cuando dejaran de molestar, parecen plaga

- Tengan cuidado, estos son diferentes – les anuncia Erik – ven sus alas, no son cafés como las otras sino que blancas, y su piel no es tan dura, lo que indica que no son de piedra, son espíritus, tiene capacidad de razonamiento y son mas fuertes y resistentes que los anteriores así que no se confíen

- Y tu como sabes tanto – lo mira con desconfianza Paola

- De niño leía bastante, y los libros tenían muchos dibujos, además mi pueblo era adicto a las leyendas y a los seres mágicos, es natural que lo sepa

- En todo caso no importa – dice decidido Ranma – las acabaremos como a los otros

- Ranma ten cuidado – le advierte Akane – no podemos ir así al peligro, esas cosas tienen vida a diferencia de las anteriores no podemos matarlas

- Y entonces que haremos con ellas – le recrimina Shampoo 

- Solo dejarlas inconscientes, no podemos convertirnos en asesinos 

- Akane tiene razón – le secunda Ryoga – hay que hacer las cosas con cuidado, las dejaremos fuera de combate pero no mataremos a ninguna

Todo el grupo lo secundo, a excepción de Erik y Nabiki quienes dijeron que no tenían el menor interés por participar, de nuevo tenían que enfrentarse a esos extraños seres, pero parecía que la intención de esos seres era capturarlos, un grito llama la atención de Ranma

Akane había demostrado grandes habilidades y muchas mejoras en su técnica, y se sentía feliz de que la dejaran participar, costo un poco convencer a Ryoga pero este termino cediendo, sin embargo ella podía notar como tanto Ryoga como Ranma no despegaban su mirada de ella, pero conforme el ataque se volvía mas violento ellos tuvieron que concentrar su atención en su contrincante, eran seres fuertes y ágiles, y sobre todo, venían mas a cada momento, parecía el cuento de nunca acabar, esto era demasiado, en un descuido de Akane una de esas criaturas logro sujetarla con sus garras, agarrando bien a su presa de los hombros, la chica no se podía mover a pesar de sus esfuerzos, por lo que opto por hacer lo que siempre asía en esos casos, gritar 

Ranma observa como el gran animal empieza a despegar con Akane en sus garras, de un salto increíble se zafa de sus contrincantes y se dirige a alcanzar a Akane, Ryoga también trata de hacer lo mismo pero no puede escapar como lo hizo Ranma, se encontraba demasiado rodeado

En eso escucha un grito a sus espaldas, Ukyo se encontraba completamente rodeada como por siete gárgolas, ellas habían tomado sus espátulas y se encontraba indefensa, pero aun así luchaba pon los panecillos explosivos que le quedaban, muy a su pesar Ryoga tendría que dejar que Ranma se encargara, Akane ya estaba fuera de su vista

Ranma logra saltar amarrándose de la cola del animal antes de que este estuviera fuera de su alcance, este alcanza una velocidad asombrosa, pronto estaban muy lejos del resto del grupo, ella estaba asustada, pero mas por su prometido, tres gárgolas los seguían de cerca, parecían pájaros tratando de agarrar su presa, la cual era Ranma, que no se despegaba de la cola del que tenia sujeta a Akane

- Ranma ten cuidado, suéltate o te atraparan también

- No creerás que te dejare aquí verdad, después de todo lo que hemos pasado esto no es nada – dice mientras le lanza una buena patada dejando fuera de combate a una de las tres, solo faltaban dos

Por la mente de Akane pasan miles de recuerdos, el de la pista de patinaje cuando Mikado le dijo a Ranma que dejaría de dar vueltas si el la soltaba, en esa ocación se estrellaron al muro pero a ella no le paso nada, él nunca la había soltado, aunque cuando se intento lo mismo con Ryoga el resultado fue muy diferente, valla si termino desastroso el concurso, también cuando fue secuestrada por Pantimedias Taro, cuando pelearon con el dragón de siete cabezas, hasta la lucha contra zaffron, y finalmente su encuentro en aquel castillo tenebroso que Erik había creado para su prueba, cuando saltaron después de la onceava campanada, nunca la había dejado, era una locura pensar que lo hiciera ahora, ella tampoco podía quedarse atrás

- Debo tener algo que sirva, pero que esta pies de gárgola parece de acero – en eso saca una pluma de su bolsillo, la pluma de estrella de su diario que siempre cargaba, al igual que este, de la que se salvo el objeto – por que no, quizás puedas servir para algo mas que escribir 

con gran fuerza la chica entierra el objeto en la garra del animal, el cual suelta a la chica, Ranma ya se había desecho de otra y solo faltaba una y la que sostenía Akane, este al ver como el animal suelta a la chica salta de inmediato tratando de alcanzarla en el aire

la velocidad era increíble, al igual que la altura, Ranma logra sujetar la mano de Akane en el aire, de un impulso abraza a la chica para protegerla de la caída, como lo izo la vez que saltaron del castillo oscuro, hace mas de una semana, pero abajo no había una carreta, ni amigos esperando, aunque si había un lago de buena profundidad, ambos chicos han caído, muy cerca de la orilla, al menos no cayeron en el océano, eso era algo que agradecer

en cuanto salieron del agua los dos seres los rodean, Ranma convertido en chica se coloca en frente de Akane en pose de combate, dispuesto a defender a la chica, pero ella no tenia mucho interés en hacer el papel de la chica indefensa por lo que hace aparecer su martillo, y se prepara para atacar también

- Sabes Ranma – dice la chica mientras sostenía su arma – cuando era pequeña yo era muy mala en artes marciales – el la mira extrañado, no entendía a que venia el comentario – era bastante torpe, acababa de morir mi madre y yo contaba con muchas energías, o al menos eso decía la gente, pero nunca había practicado artes marciales, ni ningún otro deporte, era bastante torpe

- Akane no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto

- Recuerdo que practique mucho y no me di por vencida, aunque todo se miraba bastante oscuro en aquel entonces, mejore bastante y me convertí en la mejor de la ciudad, pero un día llego una postal con un oso panda en ella, desde ese día muchas cosas cambiaron, ya no fui la mejor, era una mas, pero nunca podía aceptar que habían muchos que eran mejor que yo, ellos mejoraban y yo seguía igual, eran días muy difíciles, aun mas que en mi niñez, pero creo que esta semana he mejorado bastante, no soy la mejor pero me esfuerzo y creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, sabes, me había dado por vencida, y ahora veo que era un gran error, debí de luchar mas, nunca hay que renunciar a lo que queremos solo por que todo se vea difícil, por que si uno sigue adelante la situación va a mejorar

- Te has vuelto muy hábil, tendré que confesarlo, aunque te falte mucho todavía, pero no entiendo a que quieres llegar, por que me cuentas todo eso

- Por que quiero volver a tratar, y que cada vez sea mejor, estoy segura de que podemos llegar a algún arreglo, yo lamento lo que dije hace un rato, antes de que iniciara el ataque

- Yo, Akane, no se que decir – y era verdad, al fin había entendido lo que la chica estaba tratando de decirle, hace tanto tiempo que habían pensado que su relación no funcionaria, habían demasiados factores para creerlo, demasiadas disputas, se había conformado en una relación de estar cerca, apoyarse lo mas que se pueda, estar juntos, por que si lo pensaba bien habían la cantidad de citas que habían tenido era impresionante sin que ninguna se allá llamado cita, las idas a la heladería, los paseos a los parques de diversiones, las visitas a los templos, como cuando aprendió la técnica de las castañas calientes, todas sus idas a la escuela, incluso muchas veces regresaban juntos, mas de alguna película, todo, era increíble lo cerca que estaban sin estarlo realmente, se habían conformado con eso, y nunca había pasado por sus mentes algo mas, hasta ahora, ella tenia razón, en todo este tiempo ambos habían estado huyendo

- Mejor no digas nada, cada vez que abres la boca metes las patas, y que me dices Ranma, es un convenio, aceptas  – le dice ella dedicándole una sonrisa, de esas que hacen derretir el corazón del joven

- Es un convenio - dice el simplemente, sin perder de vista a las criaturas, las cuales parecen listas para atacar

- Que tierno, parece que han capturado a una pareja de tórtolos – dice la voz de una mujer, la cual se encontraba flotando, traía un vestido completamente rojo, su cabellos era negro y largo hasta la cintura, agarrado con una cola de caballo, su piel bronceada, les hubiera parecido una mujer muy hermosa de no ser por su mirada fría, calculadora, y los miraba con burla

- Y quien eres tu – le pregunta Ranma

- Yo soy uno de los tres espíritus superiores que trabajan al servicio de mi señora Akari

- ¿Espíritus superiores? – pregunta Akane, la cual no entiende a que se refiere

- Así es, existen tres tipos de espíritus, nivel inferior que son estas gárgolas que tenéis en frente, nivel medio, que son algunos con formas animales, aunque de esa especie solo quedan tres, el resto han sido exterminados, y los superiores como yo, los cuales existimos seis en total, tres al servicio de mi señora y tres al servicio de aquel al que ustedes conocen como Akuma, Ángel es un espíritu superior

- ¿Ángel? Y quien es ella –pregunta Ranma

- la chica que encontraron, según me informaron sigue con vida, lo que quiero saber es que fue lo que lo causo, y que fue lo que impidió que ustedes fueran al otro mundo, si me lo dicen rápido quizás los mate con piedad

- Estas loca si crees que te lo diremos – le grita Ranma

- Ranma no sabemos que fue lo que nos salvo – le susurra su prometida para que esa extraña mujer no escuchara – tenemos que tener cuidado, tal vez la próxima vez no corramos son la misma suerte

- Lo se, pero lo mejor es que ella piense que sabemos algo

- Si no van a decirme de nada servirá dejarlos con vida – dice la chica mientras extiende su mano delante de ellos – tienen diez segundos para decidirse

- Ranma que haremos – le pregunta preocupada Akane, no se imagina peleando contra alguien con una fuerza capaz de destruir de esa forma una ciudad de acero

Ella junta su poder en la palma de su mano, Ranma no sabe que hacer, lo prioritario es sacar a Akane del peligro, pero no sabe como, otra vez siente esa sensación en el pecho, pero esta vez mas rápido, aunque o siente la otra que los envolvió, quizás por que no los va a atacar de la misma forma, la chica dispara contra ellos, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo del joven vuelve a brilla extendiendo de nuevo el campo de protección, el mismo que los había salvado, ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes, cuando el ataque acaba el campo desapareció, como la ultima vez

- Que fue eso, esa aura no era conocida, no pertenece a la misma naturaleza que nosotros, como es posible, a no ser que

- Si, así es – otra mujer le corta la frase, usaba un vestido negro, el cual parecía el de una vampiresa de las películas, ella era extremadamente blanca, uñas largas, su cabellera negra era larga amarrada con una trenza la cual llegaba casi al tobillo, realmente parecía una mujer vampiro sacada de las películas de drácula, poseía un aire sobrevivo, pero no esa maldad que se reflejaba en la otra, la cual estaba extrañada y muy desconcertada al verla

- Tu quien eres, eres diferente a nosotros, como puedes estar en este mundo

- Mi nombre no te importa, pero tienes razón somos diferentes, eso es por que yo soy de la misma naturaleza que los demonios

- Pero no puede ser, todos los demonios fueron destruidos, así como sus sirvientes

- Ya vez que estoy aquí – le dice con burla – estos jóvenes están bajo mi protección, no puedes tocarlos

- Te atreves a desafiarme, solo eres una sirvienta

- Repelí tu poder antes, lo puedo hacer ahora, pero no quiero pelear así que me voy – ella levanta otro escudo, el cual rodea a Ranma y Akane, una luz intensa cubre el lugar, al apagarse, no quedan ni los chicos, ni la mujer de negro

Fin del capitulo 7 


	9. verdades incompletas

Capitulo 8

Leyendas: verdades incompletas 

Era apenas medio día, el sol brillaba con fuerza donde hace apenas unos minutos se levantaba la capital y una de las tres ciudades fortalezas del reino, se había logrado salvar todo aquello que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, donde los árboles se alzaban, desde ahí las criaturas del bosque habían sido testigos de lo que había pasado, no entendían que había ocurrido, aquel extraño fuego había aparecido de la nada y desaparecido con la misma rapidez, arrasando con todo lo que había alcanzado, no se sentía nada en aquel paraje, solo algunas dunas producto del desnivel geográfico y las esperanzas de hallar algún sobreviviente eran pocas

Ren observa desde lo alto de la colina, pero su punto de atención se dirigía a un sitio especifico, aquellos espíritus inferiores estaban luchando,  y según observaba estaban teniendo problemas, no alcanzo a sentir contra quien luchaban, pero las presencias de aquellos seres también parecían desaparecer por momentos, en especial cuando estaban muy cerca de la tierra, no podría saber contra que luchaban debido a que a esa distancia no se alcanzaba a divisar nada con claridad

"Esto tiene que ser obra de algún demonio"  pensaba el lobo, no podía concebir otra explicación, había sentido las alomanias en el ambiente desde hace tres días, pero era ese día que se sentían con gran fuerza, de todos modos la presencia de este ser no representaba en si, ni peligro, ni ayuda. Nunca se sabe de que lado están, nunca intervienen, excepto aquella vez cuando no les dejaron alternativa, ese fue el fin de su existencia, los demonios habían desaparecido de ese planeta y nunca se volvieron a sentir

Artax baja parándose en la cima de la colina, situándose al lado de su compañero, Ren lo observa parecía que el dragón negro había recibido algunas heridas, ninguna de gravedad, pero aun así había sido mas un milagro de que el dragón continuara con vida, logro salir a tiempo de la ciudad antes de que esta ardiera, el poder de Akari había cubierto también una gran parte del cielo

- Te has salvado por poco – le dice secamente el lobo

- No gracias a ti – le dice con disgusto su compañero – ya no puedes postergar mas tu decisión, no se tu pero esta vez intervendré

- Te juegas la vida, un fracaso representara la muerte, Akari no perdona a quien la traiciona, y Akuma no es muy diferente, son muy parecidos el uno del otro

- Muchos lo han intentado, todos han muerto, pero no puedo imaginarme que existan seres con tanto poder sin que allá alguien capaz de detenerlo, debe de haber alguna forma de derrotarlos

- Pero no lo sabemos, estamos jugando la vida – lanza un pequeño suspiro – pero no se puede vivir por siempre, esta vez es la que tenemos mayor oportunidad, ellos han provocado  que los elegidos estén de nuestro lado, ambos herederos

- Todo es a base de leyendas, tal vez esta vez tengamos un mejor resultado

- ¿Se salvo alguien? Parece que las gárgolas están muy interesadas en algo – dice el lobo observando el punto donde aquellos seres atacaban, notando que cada vez que descendían dos volvía a subir solo una, y a veces ninguna – y parece que les va mal

- No alcance a ver mucho, pero me di cuenta de que varios jóvenes se salvaron, los tres príncipes, tres jóvenes que no conozco pero por su aspecto se nota que son del reino, y ocho extraños, pero parece que acaban de llevarse a dos

- Tres, tres y ocho, si cuento bien somos tres con Luna, alcanzo a sentirla, esta débil pero no ha muerto, aun así el ocho me parece extraño

- El toque del demonio – le termino el dragón adivinando sus pensamientos

- Siempre se ha jugado bajo las reglas de ellos dos, quienes establecieron que siempre serian los grupos de tres, pero los demonios no siguen reglas, son independientes y se escabullen con facilidad

- Si estuviera de nuestra parte seria de mucha ayuda

- Nunca se sabe de que parte están, es muy peligroso confiar en uno de ellos, son muy inestables, impredecibles y temperamentales, carecen de métodos o de alguna regla

- Siempre hay sus excepciones, no es bueno insultar a los que desconoces

- En todo caso será mejor ayudar, los dragones te respetan así que ve y diles que ayuden en lo que puedan, yo me llevare a los lobos, hay que salvar a Ángel, tal vez aun este con vida, pero primero hablare con las hadas, necesito que reúnan toda la información que encuentren y reunir a todos los aleados posibles, yo he hecho mis contactos y solo están esperando una señal para defender su territorio

- Podremos contra los monstruos, pero nunca contra ellos, como piensas intervenir

- Para ellos están los elegidos, nos ha tocado suerte esta vez, esta única vez, será fácil ponerlos de nuestra parte, será mejor darnos prisa, si vamos a intervenir lo haremos bien  

Ambos seres se dirigen a donde se encontraban los demás, pero un presentimiento detiene los pasos del lobo, el cual se detiene, algo no andaba bien, la tierra se sentía extrañamente caliente, pero muy sutil, pero sus sentidos son sensibles y altamente desarrollados, algo pasaba.

- Que sucede, por que te detienes – le pregunta el dragón a su amigo, presintiendo algo malo, siempre que Ren mostraba esa mirada era que algo iba a ocurrir

- La tierra esta caliente – dijo secamente, Artax le hubiera gustado preguntar pero espero a que especificara un poco, de pronto su expresión cambio a una de preocupación – rápido tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí, que todos se vallan, este lugar es peligroso

- Podrías ser mas especifico 

- No te acuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que Akari hizo el mismo ataque, el que acaba de destruir la ciudad

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez?, que clase de pregunta era esa, ¿que tenia que ver?, aunque la verdad casi no recordaba, hace cuanto fue, debió de haber sido hace milenios, para destruir el valle donde residían los demonios, después de la lucha, lo hizo para hacer desaparecer todo el lugar, pero el valle era muy fuerte tenia su propia fuerza, su propio poder que lo protegía, y no pudo acabarlo por completo

- Ese ataque consiste en dos golpes – le recordó Ren – el primero incinera toda la superficie mientras que el segundo debilita el subsuelo, lo derrite, y la tierra se llena de magma, es ahí donde todo el lugar se derrumbara – un ligero temblor cubre la zona en ese momento – no queda mucho tiempo, tenemos que irnos, todos, yo evacuare el bosque, manda a los dragones por los príncipes, es la única manera de que ellos logren pasar, no tienen idea de lo que sucede

Ántrax no espero una segunda indicación, ahora recordaba bien lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión, tenían que salir de ahí y pronto, antes de que todo el lugar se convirtiera en un infierno, Ren procedió a evacuar a todas las criaturas que esperaban, mientras los dragones se dirigían a lo que antes era la ciudad

De una manera repentina las extrañas criaturas dejaron de atacar y se alejaron a gran velocidad, casi como si huyeran de algo, dejando asombrados a los muchachos los cuales no entendían el por que de la reacción de las gárgolas

- Esto no me agrada – murmura Alex – parece que tramaran algo

- Que tiene de malo, logramos espantarlos, notaron que no podrían ganarnos y se fueron – exclama tranquilamente Ukyo mientras guarda su espátula

- No es tan simple – le contesta Ryoga – es verdad que demostramos tener mas fuerza y agilidad, pero ellos eran mas, se alimentaban de la tierra y pudieron seguir multiplicándose hasta agotarnos, en cambio de repente dan la vuelta y huyen, como si algo los espantara - Nadie dice nada, pero todos concuerdan con el chico

- Que calor hace – comenta Paola mientras saca una pequeña cantimplora para beber un poco de agua – no recordaba que este lugar fuera tan caliente 

El lugar empieza a temblar, el suelo se estaba volviendo blando como arena 

Era como despertar después de haber cruzado un gran túnel, la cabeza de Ranma daba vueltas, su visión era borrosa y no podía reconocer donde estaba, pronto empieza a aclarársele la vista, el lugar era iluminado por antorchas que colgaban en las paredes, parecía encontrarse en una caverna, la cual parecía enorme, y habían varios objetos y tesoros en ella, le recordó aquella imagen que una vez vio en un libro de Akane, sobre el cuento de Ali baba y los cuarenta ladrones, la caverna era muy parecida a la del libro. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero trato de organizar sus pensamientos  

"donde estoy, no recuerdo que pasó" – piensa la joven pelirroja, que aun seguía siendo chica, sentía como si un ejercito le hubiera pasado encima – "algo muy común" – poco a poco los recuerdos fluyeron por su mente, pero casi todos eran muy borrosos, en eso mira a Akane inconsciente

- Akane, despierta, estas bien – la empieza a sacudir

- Kasumi tengo sueño – contesta medio dormida – hoy no quiero ir a pelear, dile a esas prometidas que esperen

- Akane que estas diciendo, despierta – en eso la chica se despierta

- ¿Ranma? – pregunta dudosa ante la poca luz, dando un bostezo

- No, soy Shakira, claro que soy Ranma – se burlo la pelirroja

- Pero no tienes que contestarme así – observa el lugar – tienes idea de donde estamos, parece una caverna

- Que novedad, eso es obvio

- Si que despertaste detestable, no podrías ser mas gentil – le dice enojada la chica

- Como si tu supieras que significa esa palabra 

- Mira, no estoy de humor para soportarte, no entiendo por que te estas comportando de esa manera, ahora lo único que me interesa es saber como llegamos aquí

- No tengo idea, no recuerdo nada

- Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas – pregunta Akane mientras se ponía de pie

- Solo recuerdo que me fui a dormir, había estado persiguiendo a Haposai en la tarde, luego sentí una presencia extraña y después nada

- Solo eso – pregunta sorprendida la joven – no bromees, me refiero a lo que a pasado en las ultimas horas, no hace días, o mejor dicho hace mas de una semana

- ¿hace una semana? – pregunta Ranma arqueando una ceja – como que una semana, hablo en serio – en eso Ranma se coloca una mano en la frente, con una expresión de dolor

- Ranma estas bien – le pregunta la chica preocupada

- Si, no fue nada, fue como una punzada, pero estoy bien – una serie de imágenes pasan por su mente, las cuales no logra entender, eran tantas que no podía reconocer nada de su alrededor, Akane lo miraba con expresión alarmada

- No te preocupes Akane Tendo – le dice una voz de mujer al fondo de la caverna – solo esta mareado, no es nada grave

- Y tu quien eres – le pregunta con autoridad la chica

- ¿No sabes? – le pregunta de forma divertida – soy en parte la responsable de que estén aquí, al menos en parte, ya que use la energía de tu prometido para traerlos, o mejor dicho la guié, por que si no seria imposible saber donde caerían

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – le grita Ranma, ignorando el dolor de cabeza – y quien te da derecho a utilizarme, y por cierto quien eres

- Y como es eso que Ranma no recuerda nada de los últimos días, acaso le borraste la memoria – le dice Akane usando el mismo tono que su prometido

- Tranquilos, no es mi culpa que no recuerde, es un efecto colateral, una reacción debido a la ultima técnica, y sobre e dolor de cabeza, es muy fácil calmarlo, solo tienes que permitírmelo

- No me vas a hechizar verdad – le pregunta con duda Ranma

- Ranma como puedes confiar en ella – le recrimina Akane – no sabemos como nos trajo ni que te hizo 

- En este momento escucharía a cualquiera, no puedo distinguir lo que es arriba de abajo

- Entonces solo ponte este anillo – le dice enseñándole un añillo, parecía hecho de oro, una extraña inscripción en la parte de atrás, y al frente era completamente liso, excepto por la imagen de una serpiente, la cual tenia dos pequeños ojos de rubí, Ranma lo toma y lo examina con cuidado – te aseguro que no te comerá el dedo – le dice divertida

- ¿Esta encantado? – le pregunta la pelirroja

- No, solo te lo di para que lo lucieras en nuestra boda, claro que esta encantado, de otro modo no te ayudaría – le dice con una sonrisa, ellos la miran con desconfianza – pero es tu tipo de energía, así que no te hará ningún daño, mas bien es lo que necesitas para estar en este mundo, donde la influencia de Akari y Akuma es muy grande

- ¿Mundo?, ¿Akari, Akuma? – le pregunta extrañado la pelirroja – a que te refieres a mundo, y no conozco a ningún Akuma, y Akari no era la novia de Ryoga

- No se refiere a ella – le reprocha Akane – ella se quedo en Japón, creo que se refiere a los espíritus que viven en este mundo, o al menos algo así menciono Erik

- Estas en lo correcto Akane

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estamos en Japón? – Ranma se sostiene la cabeza, ahora si que le dolía – realmente no entiendo nada, debí sufrir alguna amnesia, sabia que tantos golpes de Akane terminarían por dañarme el cerebro

- Que dijiste – le pregunta la chica con un aura azul alrededor y un martillo en las manos, y sin mencionar la mirada asesina que hizo sudar frío a Ranma

- Este – dudo Ranma – no golpearías a un enfermo, verdad Akane, recuerdo que sufro malestar mental

- Cobarde – se limito a decir la chica – si tanto te quejas por que no te pones la condenada sortija – no era una sugerencia, era una orden

- Esta bien, no te enojes – Ranma se pone la sortija, mientras que la extraña los mira con satisfacción, en cuanto se lo puso, los rubíes que hacían el papel de ojos de la serpiente, brillaron, y luego desapareció el brillo, quedando como antes – no paso nada – se extraño el joven

- Pero ya no te sientes mareado, ¿verdad? – le pregunta la chica – empezaras recordar cuando tu Ki se estabilice de nuevo, ¿sientes algún malestar?, ¿recuerdas algo, aunque sea vago?

- No – se asombra Ranma – me siento bien, pero no logro recordar, tengo la sensación de que he olvidado algo importante, al menos esas imágenes desaparecieron

- ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada? – le pregunto Akane con tristeza

- Algo – dice mientras algunos recuerdos empiezan a salir casi por si solos -  pero no con detalle, es todo muy borroso, estamos en otra dimensión, pero no recuerdo como llegamos, también varios de los chicos están aquí, unas extrañas criaturas en forma de gárgolas nos atacaron, una luz, es lo ultimo que recuerdo, pero nada detallado

- No te preocupes, ya iras ordenando tus pensamiento, pero dudo que llegues a acordarte de los detalles – le contesta la extraña chica mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera negra – este lugar a afectado tu mente, así como la de tus amigos, no todos claro, solo algunos, los que son malditos de Yusenkyo, es por eso que ahora ya no recuerdas muchas cosas, pero algunas se aclararan

- ¿Por que no nos cuentas todo con detalle? – le pregunta Akane – empezando con quien eres

- Me llamo Arli, y esa joya que tienes ahí se le llama la sortija del demonio, o al menos creo que así la llaman aquí, desprende una radiación similar a la de los demonios, muy diferente a la de los espíritus, por eso te protege de su influencia, pero me imagino que han de estar confundidos

- Bastante – le contesta Ranma 

- Para que entiendan con claridad les contare la historia de este planeta, luego les contare la mía, será mejor que se sienten, es una historia muy larga – así lo hicieron los chicos y Arli inicio su relato

Varios chicos se encuentran en el salón, cada uno piensa en algo diferente, pero redondeando en lo mismo, Ryoga se encontraba recostado en la pared, con su mochila en la espalda, el hecho de llevarla siempre sobre sus hombros salvo a la mochila de hundirse en la lava, o ser alimento del fuego, pero le preocupaba Akane, no habían tenido noticias de ella o de Ranma, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien

- Que pasa Ryoga, arriba ese animo – le anima Ukyo – no se por que todos se ven tan deprimidos, estoy segura de que Ranma y Akane están bien

- Eso espero Ukyo – dice con un tono triste

- Que pasa – insistió Ukyo – Mousse también se ve muy deprimido, y Shampoo mucho mas, parece que los ánimos se hubieran escapado, ustedes no son así, al menos Subasa esta normal

- Y hablando de él, ¿donde esta?

- Ahí – dice señalando una maceta, a Ryoga se le escapa una gota – como dije, parece ser el único que no a cambiado – exclama con una sonrisa

- Que no daría por regresar a Japón, este sitio no me agrada, solo quisiera que todo fuera como antes

- Nada es como antes Ryoga, aunque regresáramos, y todo estuviera igual, las huellas siempre quedan en el corazón, lo único que queda es vivir, vivir cada momento, así no te arrepentirás cuando el mañana cambie 

- Tienes razón, y hablando de vivir, tengo hambre, no desayune bien

- Será por que le tiraste la comida a Ranma

- El me llamo cerdo

- Y tu niña, sin mencionar las maldiciones y amenaza de muerte, pero no discutiré eso, vamos, tengo hambre – diciendo esto la joven arrastra al chico al centro del salón, una mesa había sido colocada con una serie de frutas exóticas y algunos frescos naturales de la región, no importa lo que era, ambos tenían hambre

Erika se encontraba sola en un rincón, nunca se había sentido tan sola, o tan preocupada, se encontraba en el reino enemigo, en la fortaleza marítima, hogar de Paola, era el lugar mas equipado para buscar quien había planeado el ataque y organizar una contraofensiva, pero no le gustaba estar ahí, quería estar de nuevo en casa, con su hermano, y si fuera posible regresar a Japón, el cual consideraba su verdadero hogar

- No te preocupes – le habla Karen – se que el esta bien

- Pero débil, no quiere demostrarlo pero se esta forzando demasiado, y no se donde esta – le contesta a su hermana – no puedo sentirlo, esta vivo pero no se donde esta, estoy preocupada

Karen no sabia que hacer, ella también estaba preocupada pero como princesa del reino tenia muchos asuntos que atender en ese momento, aunque no quería dejar sola a su hermana, se notaba que no se sentía bien, se sentía prisionera

- Mira Erika, no puedo quedarme, pero regresare, mientras tanto no salgas del salón, esto es una base cien por ciento militar, la madre de Paola es muy estricta en cuanto a la organización y el acceso es bien restringido, te suplico que te quedes aquí, esta claro

- Si, no hay problema – luego continua con aire ofendido – te recuerdo que yo soy mayor que tu, he vivido mas de medio milenio, así que no te hagas la madura

- Lo se, lo se – le habla Karen como quien le habla a una niña pequeña, lo cual molesto un poco mas a su hermana – pero se buena y no causes problemas

- Si mamá – se burla la chica

"Solo espero que cumpla" – pensó la joven al recordar que su hermana era muy mala para estar en un solo puesto por mas de diez minutos, y no tenia esperanzas de que hubiera cambiado, pero ahora tenia asuntos que atender, sale del salón a paso rápido, solo esperaba que la reunión no tardara mucho y también que no hicieran nada en contra de su hermana, si no tendría serios problemas

Mientras tanto, en otro salón, tres jóvenes tienen una conversación

- Y que te dijo tu madre – le pregunta David a Paola, la cual acababa de regresar de una conversación con su madre

- No me dijo nada – contesta con tono resignado – lo raro es que actuó como si ya lo esperara

- Ella dijo que quería hablar con nosotros mas tarde – prosigue Alex 

- Parece que quiere arreglar unos asuntos – vuelve Paola a tomar la palabra – dijo que nos espera en una hora en el salón de juntas, todos incluso los chicos que nos acompañan

- Y a propósito Alex, donde esta Karen – le pregunta David al notar la ausencia de la chica – normalmente estaría aquí

- Esta con aquella chica – le contesta distraído

- Te refieres a la hermana – le modifica Paola – nunca lo imagine, no puede ser verdad que sean hermanos,  yo nunca me di cuenta

- Podrías calmarte – le tranquiliza David – no es tu vida, ¿cómo podrías estar enterada?

- La conozco desde hace siete años, debería de saberlo, sin mencionar que tiene un rango alto en nuestro reino, y por ultimo – lo ultimo lo dice casi en lagrimas – como pudo salirse de mi investigación, investigue todo sobre ella, estaba segura de saber la verdad – ahora si era un mar de llanto – como es posible que mi red de información fallara

- No me digas que también te creíste esa historia, eran solo rumores – le reprocha Alex

- Pero había tantas pruebas – se defiende la chica – tu también las creíste – dice mirando a Alex – no me lo niegues, llegaste a creerlo

- Eso no es verdad – se defiende el chico, pero mirando a otro lado para no toparse con la mirada firme de Paola, por que en el fondo sabia que la chica tenia razón

- Por que me dejan por fuera – les dice molesto David – cual es la famosa historia – Paola deja de mirar a Alex

- Como sabes yo tengo una red de información

- Chismes, y cotorreos – le interrumpe Alex, la chica le lanza una mirada asesina pero el solo la ignora

- Como decía, yo tengo una red de información, el cual consiste en averiguar los secretos de las personas de alto rango

- No querrás decir inmiscuirte en la vida de los demás – le vuelve a interrumpir, como respuesta la chica saca su látigo y lo muestra amenazante

- Me dejas terminar o no – en los ojos de la chica se podían apreciar las grandes llamas que se formaban, parecía que iba a echar fuego por la boca, a los chicos solo les sale una gota en la cabeza

- Claro, no hay problema – le contesta nerviosamente – prometo no volverte a interrumpir

- Así esta mejor – dice la chica, en un segundo la mirada le había cambiado de una asesina a una de niña tierna y adorable – vez que no soy tan complicada – a ambos chicos solo se les hace una gota aun mas grande – bien, donde iba, a si, como ustedes saben, la vida de Karen a sido uno de los mas grandes misterios, debido a que apareció de la nada y era protegida directa del rey, debido a sus grandes habilidades, como también su educación y elegancia natural nadie protesto, además la chica vivía encerrada en la fortaleza, es mas, creo que esta es la primera vez que sale a otra parte del reino, como sea me estoy saliendo del tema

"existen miles de rumores sobre ella, desde uno que habla de que la dejaron abandonada en la puerta" – ridículo no creen – opina ella – "hasta donde dicen que era la hija secreta de algún pariente"

- Pero eso yo ya lo sabia – le interrumpe David – conozco esos rumores, pero el rey nunca confirmo ninguno

- Eso era lo intrigante, por eso la investigue, llevo asiéndolo desde hace años – tomando un respiro – me imagino que conocen la casa del Rey en las cordilleras, no entrar claro, a estado abandonada desde hace mas de nueve años, pero habrán escuchado de ella – Paola espera a que ambos jóvenes afirman 

"Bien, según mis fuentes, el Rey tenia esa casa como un refugio, un sitio de meditación, aunque dicen que estaba tan bien equipada que guardaba todo un ejercito en las cordilleras, el mejor equipado del reino, con la mejor tecnología tanto en tierra como en vuelo, ese rumor nunca fue confirmado, no se encontraron rastros del famoso ejercito, ni nadie que allá pertenecido a él"

- Y eso que tiene que ver – le dice aburrido David - eso todo mundo lo sabe

- QUE NO INTERRUMPAS – le grita usando una mirada de fuego

- Esta bien – dice mientras se soba el oído – pero no grites tan fuerte

"lo que no saben, es que yo logre comunicarme con uno de los sirvientes que vivían ahí, era una señora de edad, y con un poco de motivación me contó todo lo que sabia, resulta que hace como diecisiete años, una mujer muy extraña llego a trabajar en esa casa, su puesto era administrativo, y según cuentan era muy hermosa, de cabello liso, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, al igual que su cabello, desde luego, todos sabían que ella era del otro reino, también cuentan que tenia una magia poderosa"

********Flash de la conversación******

Hace cinco años, en una especie de taberna, se encuentra una mujer regordeta, como de unos setenta años, pero a pesar de su edad tenia la agilidad de una persona de 30,  muy observadora, a su lado se encuentra una niña de once años, ocultando su cabellos rojizos con una capota, acompañada de una mujer de cabellos dorados, la mujer tendría 25 años, (Que esperaban, que dejaran a la niña salir sola a ese lugar)

- Por favor Paola, no se como me convenciste – le recrimina su acompañante – si tu madre se entera me expulsan del castillo

- No te preocupes – le dice en forma juguetona – si no dices nada no nos descubrirán

- Pero – trata de reprochar, pero lo único que hace es un suspiro de resignación – no se que hacer con esta niña, por que me pasan estas cosas, bien me decía mi madre que estudiara química, pero no, a mi me gustan los niños dije, yo quiero ser institutriz – con una excreción resignada – por que me pasan estas cosas

- No te lamentes tanto – le susurra la niña, luego fija su atención en la mujer – perdón, por la interrupción, me estaba diciendo – la alentó la niña

- A, si, les hablaba de esa chica, era un ser casi fantasmal, poseía un aire de orgullo, un porte majestuoso, quien la miraba, miraba a una reina, aunque sus ojos eran tristes, nunca le gusto hablar de mas, era muy reservada, y siempre desaparecía, era una hechicera, hacia brujerías, los miembros de ese clan nunca me han gustado, y esa chica menos, se encerraba bastante en la habitación, algunos dicen que en realidad se desplazaba a otros cuartos, en especial al del rey, otros afirman que era su cortesana

- En serio – le pregunta la niña – ¿y que hacia en su habitación?, y ¿que es cortesana? – pregunta curiosa

- Señorita, no debe hacer esas preguntas – le regaña la niñera, la niña podía ver como su niñera tenia la cara roja

- Pero yo quiero saber – contesta inocentemente, la anciana solo sonreía divertida

- No se por que se apenas – le dice a la mujer – a esa edad la mayoría de los niños están bien informados – dirigiéndose a la niña -  quiero decir que se acostaban juntos

- Ha – contesta la niña al entender – quiere decir que tenían sexo

- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO – le reprocha la joven, pero en eso se da cuenta que todo el mundo al miraba – perdón, sigan en lo que estaban – se sienta apenada – pero quien te a enseñado eso, además hablar así de descarada

- David me lo explico el año pasado – dice con una gran sonrisa de inocencia, pero luego cambia a una expresión enojada – y por cierto no me explico bien algunos detalles así que espero que tu si puedas

- ¿Yo? – le dice entre enojada y sorprendida

- Ese es tu deber, no – le afirma la niña – no puedo ir a molestar a mi madre, pasa muy ocupada

- Eso lo discutiremos en otra ocasión – dice con nerviosismo – por que no continua – cambiando el tema

- Bien, siguiendo donde me había quedado, un día ella simplemente desapareció, creo que fue el día antes de que atacaran, hace diez años, yo me escabullí y vi como varias naves salían de la montaña, era todo un escuadrón, pasaron dos días antes de que su majestad regresara, pero solo un grupo pequeño de naves volvió, no se sabe lo que le paso al resto de la artillería, incluso he escuchado rumores que dicen que nunca existió, pero les juro que si era real, yo los vi, un destacamento como nunca antes había visto en el reino, solo uniendo todo el armamento se podría tener tal poder, solo unos cuantos volvieron

- Y que paso con la niña que quiero saber

- Ella apareció con ellos, estaba inconsciente, era una adorable criatura, tendría no mas de cuatro años, aunque puede que este equivocada por que o era físicamente menor de lo que aparentaba, o una prodigio, entendía historias complicadas y artes de los mas difíciles, pero casi no hablaba, parecía ausente, como si olvidara a veces quien era, pero era una niña tan hermosa, muy similar a aquella mujer, Lorena creo que se llamaba, Lorena Yume, por eso creemos que es hija de ella, se parecían mucho

- Y saben quien es su padre, o por que el rey la protege

- Algunos dicen que la recogió por que el era el padre, otros por cariño a la mujer, yo creo mas en la primera, sino, por que se preocuparía tanto

- Si – afirma la niña – tiene mucho sentido

************Fin del flash*************

- ¿Y eso fue todo? – le pregunta David – esa parte de la historia no la conocía   

- Eso no es todo, conseguí mas información adelante, parece ser que la chica si existió, de echo encontré algunos informes de ella que estaban abandonados en los registros, cosas sin importancia, registros de la casa, pero compare la letra y era muy parecida a la forma de escritura de Karen, también tengo unas fotografías de ella, pero esas las tengo guardadas en mi habitación, si las vez son muy parecidas, pregúntale a Alex 

- En eso tiene razón – prosigue Alex – son muy parecidas

- Y si tanto te preocupa – siguió David – por que no le tomaste una muestra de sangre, solo eso te faltaba

- Lo intento, créelo – le dijo Alex – pero no logro conseguirla, Karen es demasiado hábil para dejarse atrapar

- Por alguna razón siempre sabia lo que yo planeaba, y con eso de que su abuelo no dejara que le sacaran muestras, me fue imposible robar una, así que solo pude guiarme con lo que tenia

- Ya entiendo – le dice David mirando de reojo a Alex – todo este tiempo has pensado que era pariente tuya, no es así

- Yo no creo en rumores – se defendía el chico pero el otro parecía no escuchar, mas bien pareció ahogarse en un ataque de risa, los chicos lo miran extrañados

- De que te ríes tanto – le pregunta Paola

- Lo que pasa – trata de tranquilizarse – es que me parece divertido

- Eso es obvio – le reprocha Alex – pero que te parece tan divertido

- De verdad quieres saber – le dice el chico con dirigiéndole al chico una mirada extremadamente maliciosa, Alex sintió en ese momento que no quería saber, iba a negar y dejar el asunto por la paz cuando Paola se le adelanto

- Tal vez el no, pero yo si, anda, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta – insiste la chica

- Es muy sencillo, Alex tu has estado viviendo cerca de ella por muchos años, como siete si no me equivoco, y en todo este tiempo, digamos que de cinco años para acá no has intentado descubrirlo, ahora la pregunta es, ¿por qué?

- No me pareció importante – contesto tranquilamente 

- Eso no es verdad, hace cinco años todavía insististe, pero paraste cuando Paola te contó el resultado de su investigación, lo que nos lleva a una conclusión

- Y esa es – dice tratando de mostrar desinterés, ya era difícil que el chico lo molestara cuando estaban solos, pero cuando estaba Paola era terrible, tomando en cuenta que la chica participa bastante en "su red de espionaje", como dicen, dando, recibiendo

- Que no querías saber la verdad – dice tranquilamente – muy en el fondo no te gustaba la idea de que fueran parientes

- Por que no, ella es para mi como una hermanita, no entiendo tu afirmación

- Ya deja ese papel – le dice Paola – es obvio que ella te quiere de una manera muy diferente a la que se quiere a un hermano, tu también pero lo sigues negando

- Yo no niego nada

- Claro – le sigue David – muy en el fondo pensabas que era tu tía, o algo parecido, eso los hace pariente, por eso tratas de verla como una hermana, pero deseando en el fondo que no lo fuera, basándote en el compromiso que impuso tu abuelo,  después de todo si eran parientes no hubiera sugerido tal compromiso, el cual "no rompiste" – dice remarcando la ultima palabra

- Yo nunca lo acepte – dice casi al borde de la desesperación, rogando a cualquier ser superior que existiera que mandara algo para detener esta tortura, pero parecía que sus amigos no lo soltarían con facilidad

- Pero nunca lo anulaste, debe haber alguna razón – insiste Paola – por que no eres sincero contigo y te ahorras muchos problemas, admite que ella te agrada mucho mas de lo que quisieras

- Pero si es una niña, la diferencia de edades entre ella y yo es muy grande

- Y que – le dice Paola con ojos soñadores – para el amor no hay edad – a Alex solo le sale una gota al ver la cara de su amiga

- En cierta forma Paola tiene razón – prosigue David – Alex entiende, debes decidir pronto, ya no es tan solo dejarlo pasar, no importa si esos chicos son sus hermanos o no, aun serian sus soberanos, y su familia de algún modo, ahora que ellos han regresado ella tendría la obligación de regresar y participar en la reconstrucción del reino, y si eso llega a pasar, lo mas seguro es que no la veríamos de nuevo

- Por que lo dices – le pregunta preocupado – en primer lugar no creo que se valla, en segundo, no veo el problema, no es que quede en otra galaxia, seria el mismo planeta

- Se te olvidan sus tradiciones – continua David – ellos son muy cerrados, no dejaran entrar a nadie que no sea de su clan, y el clan tampoco puede salir, esa es la regla

- Muchos la han incumplido – dice, recordando a algunos pocos que quedaban, los cuales vivían en el imperio

- Esos son los que han sido desterrados, o es que no tenían el poder suficiente para quedarse, habré los ojos por un momento, se nota que ella ya esta muy unida a ellos, no se si sea mentira, bien le pudieron lavar el cerebro, con sus poderes telepáticos no seria difícil

- En eso tienes razón – dice con presunción Paola – no puede ser que mi información sea totalmente incorrecta, hay demasiadas pruebas – y luego de una pausa agrega – su hermano si que es apuesto

- Y la chica es muy bonita también, aunque se ve algo infantil – continua David – sinceramente no parece mayor a Karen, y por lo que vi, parece que la situación fuera al revez, que Karen cuida de ella

- Sin saber donde esta su hermano debe sentirse sola, Karen debe estar preocupada también, se le nota – luego de una pausa, Paola añade – por cierto Alex, valla combate que tuviste con ese chico, como se te ocurrió, sabes que es muy poderoso, de haber querido te hubiera aplastado

- No creo que sea inmortal – se defendió Alex – y definitivamente no lo es, su punto débil es el mismo, gastan mucha energía mental al atacar, eso los cansa

- Pero tienes que admitir que tiene una muy buena dotación – le recuerda David – la próxima vez que hagas una escena de celos ten mas prudencia

- Yo no estaba celoso

- Deja de negarlo, no vale la pena – prosigue Paola – hasta los otros debieron de darse cuenta, tu no crees en leyendas, estabas C – E -  L – O – S – O, no hay duda

- Pero no debes confiarte – sigue molestando David – aunque ella diga que es su hermano, aun así esta muy unida a él, me parece recordar que antes en ese clan se practico el incesto

- En eso tienes razón – Recordó Paola – me parece que lo hacían para preservar la pureza del poder, era una practica que se realizaba desde hace mucho, no me extrañaría que volviera, ahora que son tan pocos, y según recuerdo, ella todavía no te a contado a quien ocultaba hoy en la mañana en su habitación

- Ocultaba a un chico en su habitación – casi grito Paola con alegría – según veo Alex, si no te das prisa te la van a quitar

- Ya dejen de decir tonterías – dice mas enfadado de lo que quería demostrar

- Estas celoso, estas celoso – le decían a coro

- Claro que no

- Claro que si – decían al mismo tiempo, como un coro de niños 

Karen estaba buscando a los chicos, no estaba preocupada por su hermano, él sabia cuidarse, pero su hermana era un caso distinto, en ese momento le hubiera gustado poder conocerla mas, poder conocerlos, pero ellos pronto se irían, le daba un poco de pesar que se fueran tan pronto, por fin llega a una habitación donde podía escuchar voces familiares, le disgustaba estar en un lugar que no conocía, de hecho, la única vez que había salido fue el día anterior, cuando fue con Alex a buscar la joya, la cual aun no se sabe su paradero, puede escuchar las voces de David y Paola, ¿Qué estarán diciendo?

- Podrían dejar de molestar, no me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que le suceda a Karen, tal vez sea hasta buena idea que hallan llegado y ella regrese donde pertenece, así puedo romper el ridículo compromiso, y saben por que no lo hice antes

- No crees que deberías tranquilizarte – le pidió Paola, los gritos rebotaban como eco en la habitación, los jóvenes estaban pequeños arrinconados detrás de las sillas, parecía que el muchacho se los iba a comer, juraban que le salía una lengua de serpiente de la boca

- Y saben por que, por no herirla, ella es demasiado pequeña para saber lo que quiere, no podía herir a esa niña de ese modo, pero veo que solo a agrandado el problema, por eso me alegraría que ellos fueran sus hermanos, por que al fin ella tendría a alguien mas en quien pensar

Cada palabra era como una estaca en el corazón de la joven, la cual se aleja rápido de ese lugar antes de ser descubierta, a pesar de que podía sentir el dolor de su corazón, aunque se repetía una y otra vez que eso no debía importarle, después de todo su orgullo que había estado dormido, al fin estaba despertando, ella era un princesa legitima después de todo, princesa del clan de los sueños, como también de las criaturas mágicas

- Claro que no debe importarme – decía mientras corría a un cuarto vació, muy cerca de la habitación donde estaban los chicos – el me lo ha dicho, me lo a dicho tantas veces que yo debí de comprender, he sido tan necia - Karen escucha como la puerta se habré

- Tenemos que irnos, tu madre debe estarnos esperando – anuncio David – esperemos a que Karen nos alcance

- Ella no sabe donde es – le recrimina Paola – nunca a estado aquí, no me extrañaría que estuviera perdida, adelántense ustedes, debe estar con la chica

- Esta bien, te esperamos – le contesta Alex antes de alejarse

Karen escucha todo desde la habitación, no había tiempo para recriminar nada, de todos modos no quería hacerlo, no tenia caso, lo había intentado por demasiados años, tal vez era hora de tomar otros caminos, así que se apresuro a llegar al salón antes que lo hiciera Paola, y para eso la ventana no estaba nada mal, al menos seguía siendo buena para trepar

Ya habían dejado a Paola atrás, parecía que Alex se encontraba algo molesto, David sabia que se les había pasado la mano en esta ocasión

- Escucha Alex – lo detiene David – realmente lo siento, no debí insistir

- Paola no es Karen, David, ella es muy diferente – le dice con rastros de enojo – se que a veces te dejas llevar, pero te agradecería que tuvieras mas cuidado con ella

Si, eso era, David siempre lo molestaba, pero cuando estaban solos, o en compañía de Karen, pero en esta ocasión no era Karen, Paola no tenia el tacto y la gracia de su amiga, era Karen quien impedía que las discusiones llegaran mas lejos de lo que debían, pero a Paola no le importaría destruir media ciudad a cambio de un buen chisme, había que tener mas tacto con la chica, y David sabia que Alex a penas la aguantaba

- Lo siento, se que no debí involucrar esta VIEJA discusión en frente de Paola

- Y otra vez volvemos al mismo punto – dice el chico con fastidió – no se cual es tu interés

- Karen es mi amiga, sin contar que es una gran chica y excelente apoyo, no entiendo por que estas tan tercamente decidido a ignorarla, ella es muy paciente, pero la paciencia tiene un limite, y yo no quiero que se valla

- Ella no se va a ir, ¿por qué lo haría?

- Por que no tiene motivo por el cual quedarse, la ciudad donde creció esta destruida, y ahora solo tiene dos opciones, o regresa con los hermanos, los cuales estarían muy felices en recibirla, o se queda aquí, pero sabes que ella no confía en nadie, necesita un motivo para quedarse

- Y que es lo que pretendes ¿qué la retenga?, ella puede escoger el camino que desee, ambas puertas están abiertas, ella sabe que nunca se le cerrara el acceso en ninguna parte del reino

- Yo creo que un pequeño incentivo debería ayudar – murmulla el chico con sarcasmo – eres realmente terco, tal vez el ser mas terco sobre este planeta, pero tal vez te des cuenta de tu error de otras maneras, yo mejor ya no me meto mas en esos asuntos

- Que dices – pregunta fastidiado – debes hablar mas fuerte si quieres que escuche tus insultos

- No digo nada, solo pensaba en la inmortalidad de los idiotas y la abundancia de los ciegos – dice David para cerrar la conversación

Erika seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, estaba tratando de encontrar a su hermano, pero no lo hallaba, algo debía de estar interviniendo en la comunicación, aunque lo mas seguro es que allá regresado a casa, la de este mundo, tal vez ella debió de saltar también en ese momento, así no tendría que estar ahí

No podía moverse, o mejor dicho, se lo habían prohibido, pero eso no era algo que la detuviera, de todos modos lo ultimo que quería era meter en problemas a su hermana, tal vez seria mejor tratar de encontrar a su hermano, tal vez si buscaba a la chica Tendo lo encontraría, no perdía nada en buscar

Los recuerdos fluían a su mente sin quererlo, recordaba cada detalle, incluso el calor, si, hacia mucho calor, el cual se desplazaba por toda la superficie, vapor empezó a salir de la tierra, la cual se empezaba a fundir, en ese momento aparecieron los dragones, pero ellos no podían llegar a tierra, eran demasiado pesados y se hundirían, así que Erik uso sus poderes para elevarlos a todos lo suficiente para montar a los seres

Nabiki tenia todavía a la extraña chica, la cual todavía no despertaba, Erik las sentó con cuidado en la espalda de uno de los dragones, mientras que Soran la llevaba a ella y a su hermano, Erik los había colocado por parejas debido a que solo eran ocho dragones, los demás estaban, bajo el liderazgo de Ántrax, evacuando a los pocos sobrevivientes que se encontraban en las afueras dela ciudad. 

Subasa fue el único que monto solo (seria por que un bote de basura ocupa mucho espacio), todo parecía ir bien, si no fuera por la ventisca que ataco en ese momento, el Pegaso había recobrado el sentido así que voló por su cuenta sin importarle sus heridas

*********Flash***********

El viento era muy fuerte, cada quien se agarraba de donde podía, pero los dragones apenas mantenían el vuelo, el dragón que llevaba a Nabiki y a Ángel calló al suelo, debido a que era el mas cercano a la tierra, y quedo atrapado en el torbellino, dejando caer a sus ocupante, los demás dragones ya estaban bien alto y habían escapado a la corriente, solo esperaban la siguiente indicación por parte de Erik, y por mas que trataba el dragón no podía llegar a tierra a rescatar a las chicas, parecía que las llamas de fuego hubieran cobrado vida con la intención de atacar al dragón

"Las llamas lo sienten" – piensa Ren mientras observa a una buena distancia, y mira a las chicas en tierra, las llamas se cerraban pero parecía que no tenían intención de atacarlas – "no entiendo por que no atacan a las chicas, y mas aun, ¿por qué no siento la presencia de ninguna de las dos?"

- Erik, que hacemos – le pregunta Erika a su hermano – no podemos ir por ellos, tienes que dar la orden de partir – su hermano solo tenia una mirada neutral

- Es peligroso quedarse – dijo secamente – dile a los dragones que partan, vallan a donde ese muchacho les indique – dice señalando a Alex – cuida a Elena hasta que nos encontremos, recuerda que eres la mayor

- Que piensas hacer – exclama la chica preocupada, pero el no contesto

- Toma, esto te protegerá – le dice dejándole un objeto en manos de su hermana, no espero a que ella viera lo que le había dejado, también le había dejado la corona atada a la cintura sin que ella misma se diera cuenta

Lo único que hizo fue saltar a tierra, gracias a sus poderes no le causo problema la caída, rápido diviso a las chicas, el vapor impidió la visión, después de un rato que pareció eterno para Erika, un brillo conocido inundo el lugar, creyó que su hermano había usado sombra para transportarse, pero al ver sus manos nota que su hermano le había dejado justamente sombra, no la había utilizado para escapar puesto que ella la tenia, entonces solo quedaba la piedra original, una sonrisa de orgullo se forma en su rostro, lo había logrado, su hermano podía usar la piedra a voluntad, pero ese poder no había sido lo suficientemente entrenado como para ser seguro, solo esperaba que él estuviera bien

*********fin del Flash***********

Si, debía de estar bien, no había posibilidad de duda, tenia que confiar en él, pero no debió de dejarla en territorio enemigo, mejor se hubiera ido con Soran y el resto de los dragones, pero ya era tarde, tal vez explorar el lugar no seria tan mala idea, se para decidida cuando ve que alguien entra por una de las ventanas

Karen estaba muy cansada, había visto a Erik hacerlo tan fácilmente que creyó que no seria tanto problema, pero aun necesitaba mucha practica si deseaba poder levitar sin problemas, por lo menos agradecía el haber llegado sin un rasguño a la ventana, no gracias a sus poderes sino a sus increíbles reflejos, y a una pobre enredadera que estaba por ahí

- Que pasa, te dejaron afuera – se burla la hermana, pero su sonrisa se borra del rostro al ver a su hermana – estas bien, te paso algo, te noto triste

- No, nada – mintió ella, pero su hermana lo noto – estoy bien, solo quería probar si podía entrar por la ventana

- No trates de engañarme hermana, tengo el don de la empatía, lo recuerdas, y tu el de la clarividencia, aunque dudo que lo hallas desarrollado

- Pues no estas equivocada, la verdad creo que lo he perdido

- Como sea, te sientes bien, recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo, no importa el tiempo seguimos siendo hermanas

- No te preocupes, mejor quédate aquí y no causes problemas, después buscaremos a Erik

- O él a nosotras, estará bien, no te preocupes

- Lo se – en eso la puerta se habré dejando entrar a Paola

- Karen, ahí estas, ven, se hace tarde, y ya sabes como se enfada mi mamá cuando la hacemos esperar

- Claro, enseguida voy – dice mientras se levanta, siendo guiada por Paola 

- No solo tu, parece que también deben estar los otros incluyendo a tu "hermana" – remarco la palabro con desde, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Erika, la cual no le agrado en nada la actitud de esa chica, pero ya hallaría como desquitarse después

Shampoo estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, sin mencionar la depresión, por mas que lo intentaba no entendía por que sentía esa sensación el pecho, esa angustia, una angustia como nunca antes había sentido, pero no sabia por que, esto ya no era simplemente tristeza, ya había pasado la raya de lo tolerable, y ahora se sentía frustrada por no poder para

Cuando estaba con Ranma esa sensación desaparecía, lo había notado en el comedor, pero ahora que no esta, y no se sabe nada de su paradero, esa sensación empezó a molestarla, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, desde que se entero que las dos Ranma, el varón y la mujer eran uno solo, llorar

Mousse miraba impotente, no sabia como pero había logrado acercarse lo suficiente para abrazar a su amada (y no a la maceta gracias a Kami), y la amazona no lo había rechazado como esperaba, al contrario, lloraba un mar de lagrimas en el hombro del chico, el cual estaba demasiado sorprendido, la amazona estaba actuando demasiado extraña desde la pelea que tubo con Akane, ¿seria que la descarga le afecto el cerebro?, lo mejor seria no preguntarle a la chica

- No entiendo – decía la chica entre sollozos – por que, por que me siento así, no entiendo, esta no soy yo

- Shampoo, tranquila, todo mundo se desespera alguna vez

- Pero yo no se por que, es como si algo lo estuviera causando, tengo miedo, pero no se a que, me siento angustiada y no se por que, solo quiero irme a casa, este lugar no me gusta, quisiera que Ranma estuviera aquí

- Yo estoy aquí – trata de contestar el chico, pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo de celos, por que siempre era Saotome, siempre él, que tenia de especial, el se había ido atrás de Akane, no podía aceptar que Shampoo estuviera detrás de ese chico mientras el no le interesa – que tiene Saotome de especial – se decide a preguntar – por que lo persigues, es buen guerrero, pero tiene demasiados defectos también, que es lo que lo hace diferente

- Es especial – contesta la chica, mientras se tranquiliza, había dejado de llorar, parecía que la sola mención del nombre del chico era suficiente, para rabia del pato – es muy buen guerrero, pero eso es por que nunca se da por vencido, es perseverante en lo que le gusta, amable, y muy noble, aunque habla sin pensar, tiene un corazón de oro y no le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, es verdad que es muy irrespetuoso, grosero y altanero, pero cuando hace algún cumplido, puede hacer que una mujer caiga a sus pies, y eso es por que los hace de corazón

No sabia por que le estaba diciendo todo eso a Mousse, pero ya se sentía tranquila, como desahogada, sus pensamientos estaban bastante claros, en realidad no sabia si estaba contestándole a él o a ella misma, era una pregunta que inconscientemente se hacia, pero se negaba a responder, tal vez esta seria su oportunidad

- En realidad no se por que lo amo, casi nunca habla conmigo, se la pasa huyendo de mi y no puedo culparlo, al principio lo hacia por la tradición, y por que me parecía alguien apuesto, fuerte, el marido perfecto, luego fue honor, después costumbre, ahora no se por que, pero lo amo, por quien es, y se que el no siente nada por mi, pero mi orgullo me impide darme por vencida, por que se que sufriría mas si no me esfuerzo al máximo, después me lamentare, por eso sigo luchando, y no dejare de luchar

- Shampoo tiene razón – dice Ukyo mientras se acerca, acompañado de Ryoga – yo se que Ranma solo me vera como una amiga de la infancia, con la que jugaba de niño, eso no cambiara, pero mi corazón se niega  a renunciar, se que el dolor será fuete después, pero quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda como su prometida antes de que este hechizo termine, lo amo, lo ame desde que era una niña, y creí que esa magia se había acabado cuando el me traiciono, pero cuando lo volví a ver supe que no era así, y quiero disfrutar el mayor tiempo que pueda, hasta que la ilusión se acabe

- Creo que todos nos sentimos igual – continua Ryoga – es gracioso que en todo este tiempo de conocernos esta sea la primera vez que somos sinceros, aun con nosotros mismos

- Todos nos negábamos a ver la verdad – continua Ukyo – a pesar de que siempre la hemos sabido, yo sabia que el amaba a Akane desde que lo volví a encontrar, pero me negué a creerlo, aun lo hago

- Todos lo hacemos – prosigue Shampoo – y en el trayecto hemos hecho daño a quien nos quieren – dirigiéndose a Mousse – se que nunca lo he dicho, ni ceo que pueda repetirlo en otra ocasión, no se por que lo hago ahora, pero eres una persona muy especial para mi, como alguien de mi familia, nos conocemos desde hace tanto, pero no puedo corresponderte, no te amo

- Lo entiendo – contesta tristemente – siempre lo he sabido, creo que eso era algo obvio

- Pero eres un gran amigo y buen apoyo para mi, realmente siento todas las veces que te trate mal, pero es que me haces perder la paciencia en ocasiones, no me gusta que la gente se me tire encima – "tal vez debería aplicármelo a mi mismo, así al menos no lo espantaría" pensaba la amazona recordando todas las veces que abrazabas por no decir asfixiaba al chico -  lamento lastimarte como el me lastima a mi

- Yo también lo lamento Subasa – le dice Ukyo a la maceta que mas parecía sauce llorón, mientas se limpiaba las hojas con un pañuelo 

- Todo es tan tierno – contesta la maceta – me hacen llorar

- No seas tan alarmista – le reprocha Ukyo, pero luego todos se echan a reír – creo que podríamos, no se, intentar ser amigos, pero amigos de verdad no por interés

- Este planeta tiene algo – continua Shampoo – es algo que afecta la mente, por eso nos comportamos de manera extraña, tal vez al regresar a casa volvamos a ser los mismos y el asunto quede olvidado

- Tal vez nunca volvamos a casa – contesta Ryoga con pesimismo – no parece que allá manera de volver, dudo que en esta dimensión encontremos otro espejo griego

- Eso nos deja como única opción las piedras – le interrumpe Ukyo – y Erika creo que la tiene, podríamos convencerla que de nos regrese a casa, no seria mala idea, no parece mala

- He disculpen por interrumpir –anuncia Paola, acercándose de improvisto con Karen – pero mi madre solicito una reunión y pidió que todos se presentaran, espero que no les cause ninguna molestia – la conversación quedo ahí, y pronto todos se dirigieron al salón de reuniones 

El sol del atardecer se colaba entre las ventanas a través de la suave tela de las cortinas, dándole los rayos del sol a la cara de una joven que se encuentra dormida, quien instintivamente coloca la mano en su frente para poder repeler la luz que interrumpe su sueño, pero como un rayo se levanta al sentir que no estaba en un lugar conocido

Nabiki se encontraba sentada en una hermosa cama, las sabanas eran suaves como la seda, el lugar era cálido, y por la ventana se podía ver una playa y el sol ocultándose entre las aguas del océano, seria un espectáculo hermoso si lograra recordar como llego ahí

"Esta playa, ya la he visto, claro, la vi a través de Akane, cuando vinieron por la piedra del espacio, eso quiere decir que estoy en el hogar de Erik, el debió de traerme cuando me desmaye" – trata de encontrar sus últimos recuerdos, cuando cayo del dragón, la caída no había sido grave, pero apenas se podía respirar, recuerda que antes de desmayarse alguien la había sujetado, luego un destello, después nada

- Me pregunto como estarán los demás, deben estar bien – dice con gesto despreocupado

- Veo que ya despertaste – le dice una voz de mujer a su espalda – Te tengo que dar las gracias, por haberme cuidado

- No hay problema – le contesta sin voltear – después me lo pagaras, lo anotare en mi libro de deudas

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta confundida

- Nada – le dice con una sonrisa mientras se voltea a verla, ambas se quedan viendo frente a frente – esas heridas eran muy graves, y ahora casi han desaparecido

- Me curo rápido – contesta la chica – mi nombre es Ángel, y tu quien eres

- Soy Nabiki, Nabiki Tendo 

- Sirves a algún demonio, irradias una energía muy similar a la de ellos

- Yo no sirvo a nadie, y no entiendo a que te refieres, que quieres decir con demonios – Nabiki nota como una especie de brillo desaparecía de los ojos de la joven

- Creí que te habían mandado, pero veo que me equivoque – un pequeño suspiro – tal vez no haya un demonio por aquí, me hubiera gustado

- Por que alguien querría que un demonio viniera, no son criaturas muy deseadas, al menos no de donde vengo

- Pero tienen poderes que contrarrestan los de los espíritus de esta zona, si uno de ellos viniera podría ser de ayuda, a pesar de que ellos fueron destruidos de este planeta hace tiempo, ahora la guerra empezara y no creo que podamos ganar, nunca se ha logrado

- Interesante -  la voz del chico resonó como eco en la habitación, a simple vista se miraba bien, pero Nabiki podía notar que estaba bastante cansado – por que no nos cuentas toda la historia – exclama con tranquilidad

- Príncipe – exclama entre asombro y alegría, cayendo de rodillas frente al joven – nunca imagine que lo llegara a localizar, trate de comunicarme con su hermana, pero jamás espere encontrarlo – el chico solo la mira extrañado, le lanza una mirad interrogativa a Nabiki, pero ella parece igual de inquietada

- Muy bien – se decide a hablar – me alegro de que estés feliz, pero quiero aclarar dos punto, primero que detesto los misterios, y lo segundo es que jamás me a gustado el protocolo, así que me llamaras por mi nombre y te sentaras para explicarnos lo que esta pasando

- Si, como guste – la chica toma asiento en el sillón que le había indicado, Nabiki se sienta en un lado de la cama y Erik en el otro

La habitación era grande, el mobiliario consistía en un sillón grande ubicado en la pared al lado de la ventana, al frente, una cama, tamaño matrimonial, y una sillas color rosa, pero eran tan pequeñas que parecía diseñadas para una niña, el decorado era de animalitos, parecidos a los conejos, aunque con varias variaciones, y unos muñecos en un estante – "definitivamente este cuarto pertenecía a una niña" – piensa Nabiki

- ¿Por donde empezar? – se pregunta la chica

- Que tal por tu nombre – le contesta Erik – luego por "que eres", por que no eres humana, y después por que te perseguían

- Eso es fácil, mi nombre es Ángel, soy un espirito de alto nivel, controlo el viento y sirvo a Akari, me perseguían por que la traicione, le robe un articulo que ella quería, pero esas Granei lograron arrebatármelo

- ¿Granei? – repite Nabiki – es el nombre de esas gárgolas, con que así se llamaban – luego a la chica – por que no continuas Ángel, me parece que aun tienes mucho que contar

- Demasiado, la historia es muy larga, pero lo mejor es que empiece con el principio

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón, todos actuaban con gran seriedad, muy raro en la pandilla de Nerima, el lugar estaba extremadamente silencioso, se podía escuchar el ruido de un alfiler al caer, cuando una mujer entro al salón, tenia un porte distinguido, aunque bastante militar, sus rizos rojos caían en su espalda, saludó a los presentes con una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar asiento

- Me complace de que al menos la mayoría de los que lograron escapar están aquí, hay demasiadas dudas y por desgracia no tengo todas las respuestas – ella hace una pausa mientras examina a los presentes – para los que no me conocen pueden llamarme Anna, soy la madre de Paola, la cual de milagro esta temprano

- No tenias por que mencionarlo – se queja Paola – y por que ellos si pueden llamarte por tu nombre

- Por que no son de este reino y no tienen por que regirse bajo el protocolo – contesta con seriedad – ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa, hace poco registramos en nuestros radares un gran desprendimiento de energía proveniente de la capital, dando como resultado un sobrecaliento del subsuelo, por el momento el lugar se esta enfriando, creo que ya debe ser de nuevo sólido, por fortuna vieron muchas personas que lograron salvarse gracias a los dragones, lamentablemente las perdidas son muy altas, y los pocos que sobrevivieron era que se encontraban a mucha distancia del disturbio – luego le lanza una mirada a los presentes - No se como lograron escapar –  pero a sido una suerte, ahora lo que les interesara saber es que fue lo que paso

- Que es lo que sabes mamá, por que se nota que sospechabas algo – interrumpe Paola, ganando una mirada severa de su madre

- No es correcto interrumpir Paola, sobretodo en una junta – la chica solo se encoge en el asiento, su madre podía dar miedo con esa mirada – yo no soy la mas indicada para contar la historia pero conozco a alguien que si

La mujer se levanta, mientras se acomoda los rizos que surcaban su frente, se dirige hacia la puerta ante la mirada de suspenso de los presentes, quienes no entendían a que se refería, pero esperaron pacientemente, pero lo que salió detrás de esa puerta los sorprendió bastante

- Es un hada – señala Ukyo sorprendida

- No sabia que existían las hadas – exclama Mousse mientras se acomoda los anteojos para ver mejor a la pequeña criatura

- No sabia que las hadas vinieran a esta parte del reino – exclamo Alex sorprendido, las hadas jamás entraban en los territorios del reino de Abgan, a no ser como espías, pero jamás a la zona marítima

La hermosa hada se paseo por el salón antes de pararse al centro de la mesa, era muy similar a Liria, con largos cabellos plateados, pero se miraba un poco mas madura, y si se miraba muy de cerca se podía apreciar una especia de tiara adornando la frente de aquel mágico ser, sus alas eran brillantes, parecía que desprendía un polvo de luz en su vuelo, la criatura los saluda a todos con una sonrisa y fija su mirada en Erika

- Nos volvemos a ver princesa – dice en un tono suave, respetuoso, era una voz madura no de una joven, parecía cargada de sabiduría lo que contrarrestaba con las facciones jóvenes de su rostro – lamento no haberme presentado cuando regresaron, pero he estado bastante ocupada

- Nunca imagine encontrarte aquí Sarali – exclama Erika, con un tono entre sorprendido y respetuoso, no sabia como las demás hadas habían permitido que ella estuviera ahí sola, no debería exponerse 

- La conoces – le pregunta Karen en susurros a Erika – o mejor dicho la conocemos

- Yo si – le contesta en igual manera – tu eras muy pequeña para acordarte, apenas tendrías un año la ultima vez que visito nuestro reino

- Primero que todo los presentare – exclama Anna llamando la atención de los presentes – Su nombre es Sarali, es gobernante del reino de las hadas, como verán, es alguien muy importante en el gobierno mágico así que es un gran honor contar con su presencia

- Es un placer conocerlos – exclama el hada, saludando a todos respetuosamente

Varios estaban asombrados, algunos por que nunca habían visto a un ser como ese a pesar de la descripción que Akane les había dado, los otros estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera ahí, jamás la habían visto pero habían oído de ella, la reina de las hadas es reconocida por su sabiduría, experiencia, y su falta de relación con el resto del mundo, su gobierno es pacifico, y no les gusta tener problemas con las demás criaturas, por eso es que prefieren mantenerse al margen, no se sabe exactamente la posición de su reino, solo mantenían relaciones con el clan de Erik, y por eso casi no se sabia nada de ellos

- Es una pena que no se encuentren todos los involucrados – continua Sarali – pero este es un asunto que no puede esperar, y aun no se hasta donde están familiarizados con la historia

- Con nada – contesta Ukyo – por lo menos yo no se nada de lo que esta pasando – la pandilla de Nerima asiente

- Este lugar es una locura – afirma Shampoo – nos hemos metido en un sin fin de problemas y todavía no sabemos para que

- Esto parece un complot – continua Ryoga – y sinceramente ya me estoy cansando

- Estamos acostumbrados a pelear a ciegas – opina Mousse – pero esto es demasiado, y lo peor es que no estamos involucrados, al menos no directamente

- No nos molesta luchar  - vuelve a hablar Ukyo – pero necesitamos saber contra que y algún motivo, aunque sea ridículo, con eso nos bastaría, pero veo demasiado misterio en esta situación

- Nosotros no estamos muy diferente – decidió hablar Alex, pero su voz era muy diferente al que estaban acostumbrados, bastante mas serio de lo habitual, el mismo que sus amigos conocían cuando se trataba de un asunto importante. todas las miradas se posaron en el – nos han tenido en el misterio, lo único que conocemos son una gran cantidad de cuentos y no siento que sean una buena base para indagar, así que si no tiene inconveniente nos gustaría que nos contara todo desde el principio, sin verdades a medias

- Y están en su derecho – les contesta el hada – es su deber saber la verdad, por que ustedes son los principales involucrados – mira atentamente a los presentes – es curios, tres miembros de cada reino han de participar, los cuales tendrán una función de pilar

- ¿Pilar? – se preguntan todos

- En realidad un amuleto de buena suerte – les contesta Anna – no hagan caso, es una superstición, se dice que es de buena suerte tener en cuenta la cantidad numérica, si deseas mantenerte por siempre ten algo que sea doble, ya que el dos quiere decir continuidad, pero si deseas que algo cambie, evolucionar, o mejorar, entonces has algo tres veces, pero eso es solo una superstición, se toma muy en serio

- Y tiene mucha razón en la parte que solo es superstición – prosigue Sarali – los demonios son un ejemplo claro de lo ridículo que es seguir las supersticiones al pie de la letra, ellos nunca las siguieron, jamás les importo, y nunca paso nada raro, ni por seguirlas, ni por que no, llegaron a ser poderosos, es una lastima que ya no exista ninguno, pero no fue debido a ninguna superstición, fue una guerra

- Y si murieron – exclama Paola exasperada - que  tienen que ver ellos con esto

- Paola podrías tener un poco de paciencia – le reprende su madre – disculpa Sarali pero creo que lo mejor es empezar desde el inicio, desde el primer altercado

- Esta bien – contesta educadamente – será mejor que se pongan cómodos, la historia es larga y les suplico que preguntes lo que deseen si no entienden algún detalle, debido a las diferencias de términos

"Se que muchos lo saben, pero para los que no, les comunicare que este planeta es conocido bajo el nombre de Antares, el cual desde sus inicios poseyó una energía mágica muy fuerte, muchas criaturas nacimos de ahí, y poseemos cierto poder y razonamiento, aunque la mayoría de la fauna y flora es común y corriente"

"Ustedes no lo saben, pero este planeta posee una especie de traductor natural, aunque hablamos en idiomas diferentes nos entendemos perfectamente, a tal grado que no notamos la diferencia, pero algunos no son de este mundo, y puede ser que su definición de espíritu sea diferente a la nuestra y fue traducida así por que no encontró una palabra mas cercana"

"Antiguamente existían varios seres poderosos, pero sobresalieron dos, no se sabe como nacieron, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no queda nadie con vida para contarlo. En fin, el ultimo nombre que se les conoce es, Akari para uno, y Akuma para el otro, pero no son nombres fijos, cambian con el tiempo"

"En un principio todo era bastante tranquilo, ellos dos eran muy poderosos y siempre pasaban el tiempo compitiendo, pero la mayoría de veces empataban por que eran demasiado parecidos y solo la suerte era la que movía la balanza, primero eran juegos sin importancia, pero conforme sus poderes aumentaban la situación se fue volviendo complicada, a tal grado que empezaron a reclutar seres que pelearan contra los seres del otro"

"Llego un momento en que usaban a los humanos, pero con ellos era diferente que con el resto de su grupo, no los reclutaban a voluntad, sino que les lavaban el cerebro, entraban en sus mentes y los hacían pelear, pueblo contra pueblo"

- Pero eso es horrible – Protesta Ukyo – como es que existan seres que hagan todo eso por una miserable competencia de poder

- El poder es algo peligroso y codiciado – le contesta Sarali – y mas para seres que han vivido demasiado, llega un momento en que ya no les interesa la suerte de los mortales, los cuales tienen una vida muy corta a su punto de vista y no vale la pena respetarla ya que de todos modos pronto morirán

"A nadie le importaba lo que hacían, todos los seres de poder eran demasiado pacíficos para intervenir, además ellos estaban muy por encima de los espíritus de alto nivel, así que preferían no enfrentarlos"

- ¿Que es un espíritu de alto nivel? – Le pregunta Alex

"Existen varios tipos de seres, nacidos de la misma energía de la que provienen Akari y Akuma, por eso se dice que todos en este planeta poseemos la misma energía, todos venimos del mismo núcleo, pero poseemos distintos niveles, en lo que se refiere a espíritus están los de bajo nivel, que son los que ustedes vieron cuando atacaron la capital"

"Los de nivel medio tienen la capacidad de tener un cuerpo fijo, pero viven mucho mas que cualquier ser normal, no mueren de vejes, poseen mucho mayor poder he inteligencia que los de bajo nivel, y están mas familiarizados con la naturaleza, su único inconveniente es que están atados al mundo físico, aunque todos los espíritus lo están, ya que al destruir sus cuerpos la muerte es absoluta, actualmente solo existen tres de ellos en este planeta"

"los espíritus de Alto nivel son los que sirven a Akari y Akuma, eso se debe a que los demás murieron, su poder es bastante fuerte, al igual que sus habilidades, ellos adquirieron la forma de un ser humano, y a simple vista no hay diferencias con uno, son inmortales, inteligentes pero no mas que uno de nivel medio, actualmente existen seis, se que no los conocen pero de todos modos se los diré"

"Del lado de Akari están: Ángel, la guardiana del viento y la mas débil de los tres. Kenry: guardian del Océano, y Lorena: su elemento es la tierra, es la mas fuerte y peligrosa de los tres"

"Del lado de Akuma están: Merí, que representa el viento, Wins que representa el océano, y Lear como han de suponer es la tierra, y también este ultimo es el mas poderoso de su grupo, pero esto es solo información adicional, espero que nunca se topen con ellos, pero creo que sus destinos están destinados a cruzarse en algún momento"

"Pero volvamos al tema principal, llego el momento en que los espíritus de alto nivel se revelaron cuando notaron que ellos se estaban pasando de la raya, se unieron pensado en que así los acabarían, pero no pudieron contra ellos, los niveles de poder eran muy diferentes"

"Fue en esa primera rebelión cuando ellos notaron que tenían que deshacerse de los seres mas fuertes si querían conservar el poder, pero ya habían matado a los espíritus mas fuertes, eso daba como único rival a los demonios"

- Disculpa – le interrumpe Ryoga – podrías explicarme que es exactamente un demonio en este lugar

- Si – le afirma Ukyo – no se por que presiento que nuestras definiciones son completamente diferentes

"No se sabe como nacieron los demonios, eso aun es un misterio, pero ellos eran de una naturaleza completamente diferente, no usaban el mismo poder o energía que usamos nosotros, eran inestables, juguetones, no se sabia cuando estaban tomando algo en serio o no, y jamás seguían reglas. Pero eran pacíficos si no se les molestaba, por eso nadie entraba a sus territorios"

"Akari y Akuma no poseen un cuerpo, a diferencia de los demás, pero los demonios si lo poseían, y algo que los hacia diferente era su capacidad de cambiar de forma, cambiaban de fisonomía de una manera asombrosa, y sin ninguna complicación, también estaban obteniendo mucho poder, es por eso que Akari y Akuma se unieron otra vez para destruir a los demonios, los detalles me son desconocidos, pero dicen que eso marco fuertemente este mundo, sin ellos el planeta quedo a disposición de los dos, debido a que la energía de los demonios contrarresta a la de ellos, o la contrarrestaba, por eso nunca se podía saber donde estaba uno, no había manera de sentirlos como a los seres comunes, y ese mismo poder formaba un escudo de protección contra los espíritus"

- Era por eso que Akari y Akuma les temían – dice Karen en tono de afirmación -  ellos podían contrarrestar sus poderes, pero si los demonios eran tan fuertes no entiendo como pudieron vencerlos

- A los demonios les encanta el agua – les contesta Anna – pero su punto débil era el fuego, el elemento que Akari y Akuma manejan a la perfección, por eso es que no hay un espíritu de alto nivel que maneje el fuego, ellos dominan ese elemento

- Y se valieron de el para destruir a los demonios – prosigue Sarali – se dice que las llamas se podían ver del otro lado del planeta, se cuenta que ese día fue marcado por todos los habitantes

"Las leyendas que cuentan ese día, escritas directamente por los que presenciaron el momento, cuentan que ese día parecía que el planeta moriría, el calor que se produjo fue sofocante, los choque de energía se sentían en cualquier parte, los que se encontraban mas cerca del valle recordaron con horror esa noche, se cuenta que el miedo fue tan atroz que aun se relata en los escritos, el agua de los mares estaba embravecida, esa noche llovió, como nunca había llovido, pero el agua era tan caliente que parecía que se evaporaba aun antes de tocar tierra, los demonios tenían cierto dominio sobre el agua, tal vez esa lluvia era su intento por defenderse, de ahí no se mas, se que Akari y Akuma apenas lograron ganar, pero ganaron, todos hubieran preferido que los ganadores fueran los demonios, después de eso reino el terror, muchos se ocultan de ellos actualmente, las criaturas mágicas que los conocen les temen"

"Llego un momento en que los espíritus de nivel medio trataron de sublevarse, al notar que la influencia de ellos crecía en el planeta, antiguamente existían muchos, pero todos los que participaron murieron sin la menor contemplación, por eso actualmente solo existen tres, los únicos que no participaron y solo por eso lograron sobrevivir"

- ¿Y por que ellos no pelearon? – pregunta Shampoo – se quedaron quietos como cobardes mientras sus compañeros morían

- Dos de ellos consideraron que era algo completamente inútil – le contesta el hada – la ultima era demasiado joven, y realmente estoy de acuerdo con ellos, fue una necedad hacerlo, si hasta los demonios habían perdido y eran considerados los mas fuertes, pero todos ellos se lanzaron en un sacrificio inútil, tal vez si no lo hubieran hecho ahora podríamos contar con su apoyo

- ¿Ahora? – preguntan todos

- Pero por que ahora – pregunta Erika – si han enfrentado demonios, espíritus, y cualquier ser que se les ponga en frente, ¿cómo esperan que nosotros podamos hacer una diferencia?

- Por que este será el ultimo intento, si se fracasa en este no habrá manera de ganar en el futuro, tenemos un plan pero tienen que conocer el resto de la historia, lo que paso hace mas de un siglo, y lo que sucedió hace diez años

"A pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso sucedió, creo que un milenio, en realidad comparado con el tiempo del mundo es algo muy poco, pero para nosotros es una eternidad, para sustituir a los espíritus destruidos se crearon otros, hechos de la misma energía de ellos, seres de bajo nivel, de ahí nacieron también los seis espíritus superiores, los cuales son los mas fuertes del sequito de ellos, pero quiero hablarles de un evento que paso después"

"Se manejan varias fechas, unos dicen que esto sucedió hace cien años, otros dicen que doscientos, pero la verdadera cantidad es 301 años atrás, el día en que nacieron las dos piedras que guardan el tiempo y el espacio"   

"Ellos ya tenían lavada la mente de los humanos, su juego consistía en que cada cien años se encontrarían en un duelo, tanto personal como de sus criaturas, ya que cada vez que una de sus creaciones moría parte de su poder lo hacia, el ganador se quedaba con el planeta y lo gobernaba a su gusto durante cien años, que era el tiempo que le tomaba al otro escapar de su presión temporal y recuperar la suficiente fuerza para un nuevo enfrentamiento"

- Y por que no se deshacían del otro de una vez – opino Subasa – no entiendo por que estar con ese juego infinitamente 

- Eso era lo que les gustaba, y aunque se llevan compitiendo, en el fondo creo que se aprecian, poseen una relación extraña

"Pero hace trescientos cincuenta años paso un suceso inesperado, nació un ser con un gran poder psíquico, se cree que era la mezcla entre un espíritu y un humano, este hombre poseía unas habilidades asombrosas, llego a tener un dominio de su poder bastante alto, pero como era un humano paso desapercibido"

"Poseía una curiosidad incurable, de tal forma que se consiguió casi todos los escritos que hablaban sobre las distintas culturas, y no se sabe como, pero consiguió un manuscrito antiguo que hablaba de las teorías de cómo controlar el espacio y el tiempo, este era un proyecto de los demonios, que se dice dominaron mucho tiempo atrás esas técnicas, pero prefirieron dejarlo, consideraban que jugar con el espacio era demasiado arriesgado y no se hable del tiempo, era muy peligroso, no se sabia que efectos podía traer"

- ¿Y me imagino que de ahí saco para crear las piedras? – Le pregunta Alex  

- Exactamente, sus habilidades eran asombrosas, de pronto poseía una piedra capaz de ver el futuro, y se podía mover a cualquier lugar que quisiera, hasta se rumoraba que era capaz de revivir, pero se necesitaba de demasiado poder, tanto que podría causar la muerte del usuario

- Eso es sorprendente – comenta Ukyo – esa piedra debió de haber causado gran conmoción, muchos querrían tomarla

- Eso nunca paso – contesta Anna – la piedra ocupa demasiado poder mental para poder precisar bien la dirección, un poder que nadie tenia, esa es la verdadera razón por la que nadie se la quiso robar

- Pero cuando se dividió – pregunta David, que era el único que no había hablado en toda la junta – según la historia que conozco esta piedra se dividió en dos, y el creador le dio una mitad a cada hijo, ¿Por qué se las daría si ellos no podían usarla?

- Es muy simple – contesta Anna, no quería que Sarali se cansara contestando preguntas que ella podía explicar sin problemas – pero a la vez muy complicado, la razón por la que se las dio por que ellos se la pidieron, pensaron que podían usarla cuando sus poderes se dividieron, pero resulto ser mentira, el sabia que no habría nadie capaz de usarlas, ese nivel de poder no es fácil de conseguir

- Según algunos escritos – comenta Karen – Abgan utilizo su piedra en trabajos sencillos, antes de confinarla en el santuario

- Mi pueblo también usaba bastante la nuestra – comento Karen – claro, cosas sencillas, era muy difícil controlarla, pero se podía

- Si, es verdad, se podían usar – contesta Sarali – pero en pequeñas cosas, y lo único que provocaban era descontrolar el poder de las joyas en esos intentos, causando varios desastres, por eso las confinaron, ellos no tenían el poder de manejarlas pero se temía que otros seres si podrían, luego con el tiempo se cambio la versión, diciendo que nadie podía tener un poder tan grande, la verdad era que no querían reconocer el uno al otro que eran incapaces de usarla

- Orgullo – opino Shampoo – algo muy conocido, y me imagino que de ahí se derivan todas las leyendas de las joyas

- Entonces eso quiere decir que nadie sabe que esas piedras no se pueden utilizar – comento Alex – todo este tiempo han temido el poder del otro y en realidad no tenían nada

- Chistoso verdad – opino Anna – todo a sido completamente inútil, o seria, si no fuera por lo que paso hace 17 años, pero seria mejor que Sarali les termine de contar, no falta mucho para terminar 

"El dueño de la joya tubo dos hijos, pero solo el menor heredo su poder, aunque en menor escala y mucho menos desarrollado, es mas, se pensaba que no lo desarrollo por que no le dedico tanto tiempo como su padre lo hizo. El mayor poseía la curiosidad de su padre, y su interés a lo desconocido, le gustaba experimentar, el segundo hijo heredo su poder, pero no lo desarrollo muy bien, por eso nunca pudo manejar la joya, ni aun cuando esta fue dividida, pero desarrollo otras habilidades"

"Tenia el poder de comunicarse con la naturaleza, de tal forma que podía usar el poder del mismo planeta, pero de una forma sutil y usando la música, se dice que cuando tocaba la flauta podía hacer que los mismos árboles escucharan, se comunicaba en un lenguaje diferente, la música"

"No se sabe hasta que punto la flauta le ayudaba, ya que era hecha de una madera especial. Las notas debían ser precisas al tocarse, la música se convirtió en un lenguaje, el único lenguaje que podía entender el núcleo del planeta"

- ¿El planeta esta con vida? – pregunta Subasa 

- Si, lo esta – confirma Sarali – es la energía que circula en el mundo, todo planeta lo tiene, desde la fuerza que impulsa el aire, hasta la que producimos nosotros, nuestra energía interna, todo tiene energía y un núcleo, pero este es propio de cada ser que lo posee, y todos se juntan para formar la vida, todo nuestro sistema esta basado en la energía

- ¿Entonces te refieres al Ki? – le pregunta Ryoga – en nuestro mundo significa la energía interna que posee cada persona, su poder interno

- Ese seria el termino mas cercano – le contesta Anna – es verdad que las personas tienen el poder mas fuerte, pero también lo poseen todo ser vivo, todo ser, no solo las personas, es su esencia, y esta esencia obedece a su amo, al que reconoce.

- Esto es lo curioso – prosigue Sarali – podía hacer con su flauta que esa energía trabajara para él, podía recolectar pequeñas cantidades de energía de los demás seres vivos con su música, unía su poder síquico con las notas de la flauta, pero solo podía hacer cosas pequeñas, como dormir a las personas, o cansarlas, o al contrario darle a alguien mas energía

- Eso suena fascinante – comenta Subasa – seria interesante ver como se puede controlar a alguien con una flauta

- Si, seria fascinante – le responde Anna – el problema es que Akari se dio cuenta de ese don, y por eso se aprovecho de este, se las ingenio para tener al chico de su lado, se volvió su protegido, su elegido, y cuando llego el día del duelo, uso el poder de la flauta para tocar una canción que le permitiera aumentar su poder, usando el poder de otros seres vivos, de tal modo que obtuvo la victoria, y como el poder era hereditario también protegió a los herederos, de los cuales solo uno por generación era capaz de tocar el instrumento, solo uno nacía con el don

- Mi hermano me contó que desde entonces Akari a conseguido gobernar sobre todo el planeta – recordó Erika – protegió a mi pueblo a cambio de su música, con la cual consiguió volver a vencer a Akuma en el siguiente encuentro, también me contó que ella, como parte de la recompensa, instalo el sistema de traducción

- El muchacho quería que todos nos comunicáramos en un solo idioma como el lo hacia con su música – le contesta Sarali – es por eso que una de sus condiciones para ayudar a Akari era esa, luego, de cada muchacho, nacieron los dos reinos, con el tiempo se desarrollaron gracias a la ayuda de estos dos seres, ya que Akuma decidió convertirse en el guardián del otro hermano, y desde entonces ambos reinos quedaron separados, compitiendo eternamente hasta que uno destruya al otro, eso se habían prometido los espíritus

- Y ese fue el inicio de la guerra – comento Alex – he ahí el misterio de toda la leyenda, y ha todo esto, como Akuma pudo proteger el reino si había perdido, no se suponía que debía estar débil

- Solo parte de su poder – le contesta Anna – recuerden que ellos invertían gran parte de su poder en aumentar su sequito, Akuma lo hizo en tu reino, mientras que Akari lo hizo en crear mas criaturas, por eso ella tiene tantas, pero el reino de Abgan es mucho mas grande, ahí esta el equilibrio, y según las reglas que ellos mismos se implantaron Akari no debe tocar el reino que protege Akuma y viceversa

- Pero mi reino esta destruido – argumenta Erika – nadie nos ayudo en aquel entonces, si se supone que ella nos protegía por que nos hizo esto, por que no nos ayudo

- Para destruir ella a su manera el nuestro – opino Alex – es lógico, ambos se cansaron de nosotros, y por eso pensaban acabar cada uno a su manera con el otro, pero Akari desea la victoria, y de alguna manera se las arreglo para dejar vivos a solo los herederos, por que solo le interesa al que puede tocar la flauta

- Ella no sabe quien tiene el don – afirmo Sarali – eso se manifiesta después de los doce o trece años, era imposible que lo supiera, por eso cuido de dejar a los tres príncipes vivos, Akuma no los mato por que temió la reacción de la otra, si lo hacia se podía desencadenar una verdadera guerra, y no quería que el juego llegara a tanto, y por ultimo el rey, que temía que la naturaleza se vengara si mataba a uno de los tres, y tenia razón, si lo hubiera hecho, si uno de los tres hubiera muerto esa noche, no se sabe que hubiera pasado

- Aun así – opina Mousse – me parece algo demasiado retorcido, no me imagino algo así solo por divertirse

- Esa es la historia que conozco – les cuenta Sarali - por desgracias soy demasiado joven para conocer la verdad a profundidad, esto es lo que me han contado y lo que se a encontrado, no puedo asegurar su veracidad, pero es lo mas cercano a la verdad que hemos encontrado

- Bueno al menos estamos mas cerca – se burla Ukyo – en todo este trayecto solo nos han contado leyendas, ¿qué acaso nadie se molesto en escribir los archivos exactos?

- Hasta ahora todas las leyendas han demostrado ser mitad verdad mitad mentira – opina Mousse – opino que no se debería hacer un juicio apresurado basándonos en historias

- Por desgracias esta historia parece ser lo mas cercano a la verdad que podamos encontrar – la voz de Anna era seria, pero tranquila – ellos existen, y tenemos que detenerlo, ellos nos consideran traidores, por tanto no nos salvaremos de esta guerra, por fortuna el poder mental que tienen sobre nosotros parece haberse debilitado

- ¿Poder mental? – exclama Paola - ¿nos están lavando el cerebro o que?, no entiendo

- Ellos se meten en la mente de las personas – les contesta Sarali – controlan la mente de los individuos de manera que se asegurar la lealtad y la obediencia, pero para eso necesitan de la ayuda del heredero del reino, el cual funciona como una antena para alcanzar el reino, pero eso solo pueden hacerlo si el heredero esta de acuerdo, o mejor dicho si no esta en contra, por que puede ayudar aun sin saberlo, pero jamás si esta en contra

- Eso quiere decir que Akuma necesita de Alex para tener al reino bajo su dominio – comento Karen – y por ende Akari necesita de Erik para controlar a las criaturas que habitan en el bosque

- Exacto – exclama Anna – ellos eran los pilares, pero no tenia que ser necesariamente Erik, podía ser cualquiera de los tres, nunca se supo quien era el verdadero heredero del reino

- Eso es fácil, era Erik – contesta tranquilamente Erika – solo falto hacerlo oficial, pero ya todo el reino lo sabia, el heredaría el reino

- Pero eso no era seguro – protesta Sarali – ustedes poseían también un gran poder

- No se podía comparar – contesta Karen – es verdad que teníamos bastante poder, pero creo que lo que mas confundió fueron los dones familiares ya que en nosotros se dividieron en tres, por ejemplo, Erika poseía la empatía, era capaz de saber lo que sentía cualquier otro ser, y podía percibir tanto la tristeza como la alegría, no sabia definirlo a diferencia de mí, solo comprenderlo, pero eso tiene un efecto secundario, tiende a dar inocencia he inmadures, lo que provoca que parezca menor de lo que es, y ser excesivamente confiada he impulsiva

- Elena posee, o mejor dicho poseía la clarividencia, no se que tan desarrollada este ahora – prosigue Erika – podía ver eventos futuros, como también presentir peligros, o ver cosas que otros no pueden, como algunos sentimientos y pensamientos con mayor facilidad que nosotros, pero su efecto secundario es que da mayor madurez, como también desconfianza natural hacia algunas personas, y mayor sagacidad mental, por tanto la persona se ve mucho mas madura de lo que es

- Es por eso que yo parezco mayor que Erika en el modo de ser – continua Karen 

- ¿Y cual es el poder de tu hermano? – pregunta amablemente Ukyo 

- Es simplemente el poder psíquico – le contesta Erika - puede controlar los elementos con facilidad, pero su mayor habilidad es el psicológico, controla la mente así como los sueños, es todo un maestro para controlar los sueños de las personas, lo único que no le conozco algún efecto secundario en su personalidad debido a su poder

- El nació así y siempre será así – prosigue Karen – su personalidad es ciento por ciento propia de él, tanto defectos como virtudes

- Yo tengo una duda – exclama Alex – que fue lo que paso hace diecisiete años, si mal no recuerdo esa es la edad de Erik, pero lo mencionaron como si fuera algo de vital importancia

- Veo que ha puesto mucha atención – exclama con respeto y alegría la pequeña hada – y si, es la fecha de nacimiento del príncipe del clan de los sueños

"Siempre pensamos que jamás existiría alguien con la determinación y el poder necesario para usar alguna de las piedras, por eso los miembros del clan crearon a sombra, la copia de la original, pero en cada generación el clan se hacia mas fuerte, al menos la familia real poseía un mayor poder a cada momento, pero no era una gran diferencia con la generación anterior, de todos modos había alguna mejoría, pero el nacimiento del heredero fue toda una conmoción"

"Al principio no fue tanto, se sabia que había nacido con un gran potencial, pero mientras crecía notaron que podía controlar su poder de una manera magistral, habilidades que incluso algunos adultos se les dificultaba, lo mas seguro es que ni él, ni nadie lo recuerde, pero el rey y la corte tenían demasiada curiosidad por saber que tanto podía controlar, así que le dieron a probar con sombra"

- Pero Erik me comento que ni mi padre podía usar a sombra – exclamo muy sorprendida Karen – como se les ocurrió hacerlo

"Pues lo hicieron, y la sorpresa es que sombra no lo rechazo, eso de antemano era increíble, pero lo sorprendente fue que no solo a el le hicieron la prueba, también a ustedes, pero eran demasiado pequeñas y a pasado demasiado tiempo, siempre en secreto, aunque la reina no aprobaba eso"

"Las pruebas fueron todas aprobadas con los mejores resultados, fue en ese momento que surgió la duda de quien seria el heredero, los tres poseían unas habilidades sorprendentes, y estaban seguros de que cualquiera de los tres podría manejar a sombra, pero nunca se probo con la original, la mayoría pensaba que tener el poder tan fuerte era gracias a la herencia de su madre mas que la de su padre, la reina Leonor era una mujer asombrosa, estoy segura que ella sabia mas de lo que decía"

- Si ellos podían manejar a sombra a tan corta edad – comenta Ukyo – eso quería decir que tenían probabilidades muy altas de manejar a las originales, eso seria una gran ventaja para el reino, pero hay algo que no me queda claro, si nadie podía usarlas entonces por que tanta seguridad, me refiero a las maldiciones y todos esos mitos que tiraron alrededor de esas piedras

- La mayoría no lo sabían – responde el hada con desinterés – por miedo supongo, algo inútil a mi punto de vista, pero ellos no sabían la verdad, creo que por eso tomaron todas esas precauciones, en realidad yo tampoco lo entendí mucho, aun me cuesta entender a los humanos

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunta David - ¿cuál es nuestro papel en esta obra?, me refiero a si tienen algún plan

- Si, pero no hay nada asegurado, solo la fecha en que el duelo de ellos iniciara, nada mas, y eso será mañana en la noche, aun esperamos las instrucciones de Ren

- ¿Ren? – preguntan Erika y Karen a la vez – que tiene que ver con esto

- Es quien organiza la contraofensiva de mañana, si el dice que no se peleara el ataque se detendrá, las criaturas hemos esperado años para tratar de detenerlos, pero si ellos ven alguna sombra de traición seria nuestro fin, y un ataque a medias seria un completo suicidio, por eso no queremos apresurarnos, una vez que entremos en el escenario es la victoria o la derrota, no habrá empates

- Hay varias cosas que organizar – dice Anna mientras se levanta – Alex necesito hablar contigo a solas, me acompañarías un momento

Ambos se encaminaron a abandonar el salón sin decir ningún comentario, el lugar quedo silencioso por un momento, como si estuvieran esperando algo, pronto el aire se lleno de tensión

- Yo tengo que retirarme también, debo buscar a los demás, solo espero no tener que contarle a sus compañeros faltantes toda la historia de nuevo – dice Sarali en tono de broma – realmente seria una labor de mucha paciencia

- En todo caso tengo que comunicarme con la fortaleza aérea – exclama David – necesito informar de la situación

- A mi me toca hacer el informe de daños que recibió mi tropa  - exclama Paola con lagrimas – por que siempre me toca lo mas aburrido, estaré todo el día llenando papeles

- Me parece muy insensible de tu parte que no te preocupes por todas esas personas que murieron – exclama enojada Erika  - mucha gente murió, al menos no deberías preocuparte por esas tonterías

- Tu no tienes derecho a opinar – exclama enojada la agredida

- Ella tiene el derecho por que es mi hermana – exclama enojada Karen – y además una princesa, así que merece respeto, ¿has entendido? 

- Como si sirviera mucho el titulo de un reino destruido – se bufa Paola – y de paso de princesa solo tiene el titulo, por que de educación no tiene nada

- Como te atreves a ofenderme – esta vez Erika si estaba enojada – tu no tienes el derecho a hablar así de mi, y mucho menos tratándose de educación, ¿qué no le aprendiste ni las normas mas básicas a tu madre?, por que en diplomacia eres fatal

- No tienes por que meterte con mi familia

- Lo mismo digo – esta vez quien interviene es Karen – por que no buscas a alguien mas a quien molestar, o mejor dicho, ve a llenar toda esa montaña de papeles que dices que tienes, aunque apuesto a que la mayoría son informes retrasados, con lo responsable que eres

Para estas alturas de la discusión, la mayoría no tenia ni la mas pequeña gana de participar, parecía que estaban a punto de partir en dos al contrincante con la mirada, las cuales eran tan fuertes que podían fulminar al que se atravesara, David sentía que tenia que intervenir antes de que algo realmente malo ocurriera, pero las peleas privadas son muy peligrosas de tratar cuando están tan calientes

- Si tanto defiendes a tu hermana por que no te vas con ella y regresas a tu reina, ¿o es que también quieres el titulo de reina de Abgan? – esto ultimo lo dice con un gran tono de cinismo – no crees que estas siendo muy presunciosa, sin mencionar avariciosa

- Quieres que renuncie a mi titulo en TU reino – no era una pregunta, era mas un comentario con un ligero toque de autoridad – pues no hay ningún problema, puedes quedártelo

Este ultimo comentario tomo por sorpresa a David tanto como a Erika, quienes no se esperaba que la conversación fuera tan lejos, a Paola no pareció importarle mucho, pero lo que la general marino no sabia, es que Karen jamás se retracta de sus palabras, nunca habla por hablar, si decía que renunciaba no habría poder humano que la detuviera

- Y por cierto, mi nombre es Elena, y espero que me llames así de ahora en adelante, y como princesa del clan de los sueños, como también de la naturaleza, tienen el deber de darnos asilo político hasta que encontremos la manera de regresar a nuestro hogar, sin mencionar la deuda de honor por que si se te olvida fueron NUESTROS dragones los que nos salvaron, así que buenas tardes – dice mientras sale del salón llevando casi a rastras a su hermana

- Pe..pe..pero Elena – dice casi en un susurro – estas segura de lo que estas haciendo, dejaras todo así como así

- Si – dice con una mirada demasiado seria, ya fuera de la vista de los presentes, su cara llena de determinación había cambiado a una que manifestaba una gran tristeza – esto fue lo mejor

- Eso no fue producto de un arrebato, ya pensabas en irte de aquí – dice con seguridad su hermana - ¿por qué lo haces? Yo se que te interesa mucho ese chico

- Parece que no fui muy buena ocultándolo – dice en un suspiro – he sido muy evidente en ese aspecto, pero el no siente nada por mi, tal vez lo mejor si seria irme, este lugar no me interesa, ni los títulos o el reino, si estaba dispuesta a quedarme era por él, pero cada quien debe hacer su camino, además – dice con una sonrisa malévola – esa pesada va a pagar caro sus palabras, tal vez Alex no este enamorado de mi, pero me quiere mucho, y cuando se entere estoy segura de que esa pedante tendrá un gran escarmiento, no tienes idea de cómo se pone ese chico cuando se enfada de verdad, con Erik no estaba enfadado esta mañana, solo molesto y todavía no me a aclarado por que, pero cuando se enfada de verdad es realmente alarmante

- Creo que debe ser algo drástico – exclama con una gota en la cabeza, su hermana había cambiado de una gran rabia, a tristeza, para acabar con esa mirada malévola que tenia cuando era niña, esa si era su hermana – me alegra tenerte de vuelta Elena

- A mi me alegra ser libre al fin, realmente extraño ser como era cuando niña, sentía una mayor libertad, y ahora, por que no me platicas de tu mundo, como es, que hay de interesante, me gustaría saber – exclama con una sonrisa muy contagiosa, pero que Erika pudo reconocer como falsa, ese lugar era mas importante para su hermana de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, bueno, lo mejor era no decir nada al respecto, mas tarde lo comentaría con su hermano, lo mas seguro el sabrá que hacer

La historia había tomado casi el resto de la tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo y su reflejo se perdía en las aguas del mar, poco a poco aquella esfera amarilla se unía al horizonte azulado, los colores de la tarde pintaron las nubes, el espectáculo del atardecer normalmente es hermoso en cualquier parte, pero en ese lugar era realmente maravilloso, las aguas de ese mar eran las mas puras que Nabiki había visto en su vida, y parecía que pequeños cristales alumbrara sus aguas, mientras que el cielo se iluminaba de distintos colores, pero lo realmente maravilloso eran las flores de la tarde, eran unos grandes capullos que crecen en la zona de la costa, y mas específicamente solo en ese lugar, sus pétalos se abren a la llegada del atardecer, reflejando en ellos los colores del atardecer, las mariposas aprovechan para comer el néctar fe esta flor, ya que es su polen es altamente saludable para estos insectos

Tampoco las mariposas eran comunes y corrientes, sus alas brillaban como si tuvieran escarcha, mientras desprendían un polvo luminoso muy parecido al de las hadas, parecía que toda la fauna se decidía a salir en la tarde, por que pronto toda la zona de la playa estaba llena de extraños, o mejor dicho exóticos animales, que a pesar de ser diferentes a los conocidos, no carecían de belleza y elegancia, hasta los pájaros parecían tener un toque de gracias en cada movimiento de sus alas

- Disculpe, me esta escuchando – le pregunta ángel muy educadamente a la chica

- Si, disculpe me distraje un momento – dice Nabiki mientras deja de ver por la ventana y vuelve su atención a la chica

- El atardecer es muy hermoso en este lugar  - comenta Erik, pero mas como si fuera un comentario al aire, a nadie en especia – las flores del atardecer tienen la habilidad de llamar la atención de quine las mira, pero su polen es muy venenoso para cualquiera menos para las mariposas, el agua es cristalina debido a la falta de contaminación, los de Abgan pueden tener muchos defectos, pero cuidan mucho de que sus maquinas no contaminen el entorno, gracias a eso el planeta no a tenido tantos choques con la tecnología 

- Parece que siempre adivinas lo que pienso, pero eso era fácil de saber – el chico solo se encoge de hombros, en ese momento estaba mas interesado en lo que Ángel relataba

Ángel había pasado varias horas relatando toda la historia del planeta, o mejor dicho tratando de relatar, esos chicos tenían la mente mas aguda de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, mezclado con gran ingenio y suspicacia, eran capaces de indagar de una manera tan asombrosa, que en mucha ocasiones eran ellos quienes le terminaban explicando, como si ella solo diera la pista y ellos descifraban la ecuación

- Como les estaba contando, parece que el duelo se realizara mañana por la noche, ese es el día en que los demás se decidirán a atacaran

- Es fácil saber por que – habla Nabiki – durante años o mejor dicho siglos han tenido miedo, cuentan con un gran numero de aleados sin mencionar la presión psicológica, ya que si no tienen éxito el precio es la muerte

- Pero Akuma a invertido mucho en el reino de Abgan – continua indagando Erik, cuando empezó ese juego esperaban un poco para que ella los corrigiera, pero después terminaban olvidando a la chica – entonces se espera que al tener el apoyo de este reino, ellos serán quienes peleen con los representantes de Akari

- Sin mencionar a los espíritus superiores – continua Nabiki – para ellos los mas convenientes serian los príncipes del clan de los sueños, me parece que así los llamaban a ustedes Erik – dice preguntándole al chico, para luego volver a hablar - bueno no importa, estos tres príncipes que sobrevivieron poseen un gran poder, casi como si fueran espíritus, y con la ayuda de los demás, tanto de los animales como de nosotros, pensaban destruir a los espíritus superiores

- Pero los principales son otro asunto, para ellos se planea usar un método mas simple, debilitarlos con el poder de la flauta, pero no saben quien de los tres a de tocarla si que lo mejor seria que los tres lo hicieran juntos, tres en uno, como indica la insignia de la flauta, y después encerrarlos en el rubí

- Las joyas mágicas tienen la propiedad de atrapar o encerrar espíritus – continua Nabiki – y por eso querías robarle el rubí a Akari, para tenerlo de nuestro lado y encerrarlos a los dos

- Una muy mala solución – continua Erik – para empezar no hay nadie que pueda usar el rubí correctamente, lo digo por que apenas se sabe de su existencia y para usar joyas mágicas se necesita conocer algunos antecedentes básicos de ella, por eso lo mejor era no levantar sospechas y usar las flautas cuando uno de los dos la utilice, para que puedan atacarlos

- Otra solución bastante mala – prosigue Nabiki 

- Si – le corta Erik – por que la ventaja que den las flautas seria insignificante

- Y entonces que proponen – pregunta al fin la chica, no sabia si ellos indagaban o habían escuchado antes el supuesto plan y estaban recapitulando, la verdad es que todos esos aspectos los habían tomado en cuenta, ¿le habrían leído la mente? Si apenas ella había mencionado el rubí y para que servia, y parecía que ellos ya le habían indagado y rechazado en un segundo su opinión sobre la importancia de la joya

- Te propongo investigar mas a fondo – propone Nabiki – aquí todavía huelo a gato encerrado, has contado tu historia de acuerdo al punto de vista general y eso se nota

- Pensaste que seria mejor contárnosla como leyenda, pero se te olvida que hace mucho dejamos de ser niños – la voz de Erik era tan tranquila que realmente desesperaba, al igual que la de la otra chica, de pronto a lado de ellos se sentía como una niña pequeña incapaz de decir cuanto es dos mas dos, realmente la hacían sentir insegura – la historia general es muy interesante, el duelo cada cien años, la historia de nuestro clan y todo eso, pero deseo saber la historia especifica, o para hablar mas claro los motivos de cada uno

- Ya lo explique antes, era la competencia

- Falta algo en esa historia – dice tranquilamente Nabiki

- El perfil de los mencionados – continua Erik – me refiero a como son ellos en realidad, a sus verdaderos motivos – luego de una pausa agrega – te lo hare mas fácil, tu conoces a tu señora, sabes que es capas de dominar la mente y se hecho lo hace, por eso todos en este reino tienen una actitud muy sumisa, y también que no le importa matar a cuanta persona se le cruce en tu camino, pero lo que quiero saber, ¿tu que sientes, como crees que sean?

- Tienes que estar segura – continua Nabiki – te pedimos tu opinión, no una afirmación, y no te preocupes si crees que con tu opinión cambiaras nuestra manera de pensar, he notado que haces todo el esfuerzo por ser neutral, pero un verdadero juicio no se basa en la opinión, al menos no el mío, pero me serviría mucho como dato referencial

- Ella es parte de ti como tu de ella – continua Erik – debes de saber, o al menos de sentir, busca en tu corazón y ve si ella tiene motivos suficientes para hacer lo que hace, si la justificas, o la condenas

- Para hacerlo aun mas simple – dice Nabiki, para ese momento Ángel tenia grandes deseos de saltar por la ventana, cuando se decidió a contar la historia realmente no esperaba ese interrogatorio, y lo peor de todo, ahora le hablaban como si fuera una chiquilla – lo que deseamos saber es si crees que hay algún motivo que justifique sus acciones, ¿ella nunca te ha hablado de eso?, y piensa bien, los comentarios al aire pueden ser mas importantes que las continuas afirmaciones – Nabiki toma una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – lo que sucede es que sentimos que a pesar de todo, tu la aprecias mucho, no se siente rencor ni nada parecido cuando hablas de ella, al contrario, la estimas mucho

- Bueno, hace tiempo – dice haciendo memoria – ella dijo algo que llamo mucho la atención, dijo que de todos modos habría guerra, por que los espíritus siempre se pelean entre ellos, al menos con el temor continuo se mantenían tranquilos, no se que quiso decir con eso, en esa ocasión me pareció tan diferente, yo siento que en el fondo no desea hacer esto, siento que muy en el fondo tiene una razón, algo debió de haberle pasado para que piense así, y tubo que ser algo muy grave, solo quisiera que abriera los ojos y parara, pero se lo he pedido por tanto tiempo que estoy perdiendo las esperanzas

- ¿Hace cuanto fue que ella te lo comento? – pregunta el chico interesado – me refiero a la vez que la sentiste diferente

- Hace como setecientos años

- ¿Estuviste el día en que pelearon contra los demonios? – pregunta Nabiki

- No, yo nací después, pero si mis hermanos, ellos son mucho mayores que yo

- ¿Que tanto? – pregunta Erik

- No se, mi hermana como mil quinientos años, mi hermano como unos dos mil – "y eso que tiene que ver" se preguntaba la chica

- ¿Entonces ellos ya existían en el momento de la primera sublevación, me refiero a la de los espíritus de alto nivel?

- Me parece que si

- ¿Y los de Akuma también? – pregunta la chica

- Si, pero no todos

- ¿Que edad tienen los de Akuma?, ¿hay mucha diferencia con ustedes? – pregunta el chico

- De hecho, tenemos las mismas edad, nacimos casi en parejas con el otro – "¿es mi imaginación o están sincronizados?" - pensaba la pobre chica

- Un dato muy curioso – dice Nabiki haciendo una expresión de lo que parecía una nota mental 

- Hay alguien que los conozca, o que los allá visto personalmente además de los espíritus de nivel medio – continua Erik

- No, de echo, ellos son los mas viejos, incluso mas que yo, pero no mas que mis hermanos

- En ese caso – dice Erik mientras se acerca a la ventana – lo mejor será hablar con ellos, gracias Ángel, has portado una gran información

- Disculpen, pero no se por que tengo esta molesta sensación de que me están dejando de lado, parece que están ocultando algo

- Nosotros sabíamos menos que tu – contesta Nabiki – de hecho tu has sido nuestra fuente de información, no veo por que habríamos de ocultar algo

"no se por que no me convencen" – pensaba la chica, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para preocuparse por eso, así había sido toda la tarde, primero una increíble cantidad de preguntas consecutivas como si ya tuvieran el formato, y luego las desarrollaban de tal modo, que ella tenia que poner mucha atención, los datos que aportaban eran increíbles, y lo peor, de la manera como lo decían resultaban ser terriblemente obvios

- Ahí viene luna y Artax – comenta Erik, Ángel de inmediato fija su atención a la ventana, y casi al instante había desaparecido para ir a su encuentro

- Parece que tenia prisa por salir – comenta divertida Nabiki

- Lo mas seguro estaba muy sofocada, apenas podía responder al interrogatorio

- Tal vez un poco mas de sutileza no estaría mal

- Estoy cansado de saber todo por leyendas y sutilezas, quiero saber la verdad y creo que de esta manera he obtenido grandes resultados

- Este misterio esta interesante – una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Nabiki – seria muy divertido averiguar lo que nadie a podido en mas de dos mil años, todo un reto

- No tanto, casi todos parecen tener los ojos cerrados, debe ser tanto poder en el aire, les lava el cerebro de tal modo que no pueden reconocer la verdad, es chistoso ver como se a distorsionado la historia, ahora quiero hablar con Artax, si alguien sabe algo es él

Un hermoso animal desciende en las bellas playas, sus alas extendidas brillaban en el reflejo se la tarde, el hermoso Pegaso poseía una crin majestuosa, que se levantaba con el viento dándole un aire aun mas mítico y solemne, parecía casi irreal

A su lado desciende el dragón negro, no poseía la dulzura de aquel Pegaso, pero si un porte digno y orgulloso, y al mismo tiempo tranquilo y lleno de sabiduría, aunque nadie que no fuera un excelente observador notaria las pequeñas marca de sangre en sus alas negras, estaba muy cansado, pero mas adelante tendría tiempo para descansar

- Ángel, estas bien – corre a preguntar la pequeña Luna – estaba preocupada

- Estoy bien, ya casi estoy curada

- Casi te matas – dice el dragón con firmeza, pero sin enojo -  ¿por qué te arriesgas tanto? El rubí no tiene el menor valor para nosotros

- Pensé que tal vez, alguien podría manejarlo – dice la chica con algo de vergüenza y temor, como a una niña que a sido regañada 

- No valía la pena – continuo el dragón – tal vez si hubiera sido la estrella, pero ¿el rubí?

- ¿Que es la estrella?  - pregunta Erik, que acababa de llegar – no recuerdo que la mencionaras

- la estrella es el poder del demonio, es una joya en forma de una pequeña estrella de varios picos – contesta Luna – los espíritus tienen la habilidad de depositar su esencia, su poder en una joya mágica antes de morir, los demonios también pueden hacerlo en distintos objetos

- En este caso – continua Artax – la estrella es el poder de los demonios mas poderosos

- Me imagino que se creo cuando todos los demonios murieron – pregunta Nabiki 

- No, la estrella ya existía – contesta Artax – ellos la querían, pero nunca la encontraron, nadie lo a hecho, tal vez solo sea una leyenda mas

- Ya nadie cree en esa famosa estrella – prosigue luna - pero si existiera, o esta bajo el poder de uno de los dos, o enterrada para siempre en el valle de los demonios

- En todo caso por ahora no importa – exclama Erik – Artax necesito hablar contigo, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas 

- En ese caso será mejor que yo me retire – corre a contestar Ángel, lanzando en el interior sus condolencias al pobre dragón, tal vez el aguante mucho mejor que ella – acompáñame por favor luna, tengo que hablar contigo – dirigiéndose al dragón - nos reuniremos en el bosque dentro de un rato

En realidad, luna no tenia deseos de seguir a la chica, tenia interés en saber que tipo de conversación tendrán, pero no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer a la muchacha, así que se decide a acompañar a Ángel en una caminata

El dragón mira al chico de una manera expectante, esperando, por un momento fija su atención en la otra chica, curioso no había notado su presencia, y ahora que lo pensaba no sentía la de Erik tampoco, era como si esa muchacha generara un pequeño campo de energía que neutralizaba a los que estaban cerca, o mejor dicho, las hacia invisibles, contrarrestando los poderes de los espíritus, no era tan fuerte como la de aquellos cuatro muchachos que habían repelido el poder de Akari, pero era interesante 

- ¿Ya has hablado con Ángel? – pregunta el dragón esperando no tener que ser el quien contara toda la historia, conocía lo curioso que podía ser Erik, y no se conformaría con versiones a medias, al contrario de su hermana

- Si, pero hay todavía demasiados huecos en la historia – responde con tranquilidad

- "Lo que temía" – piensa el dragón con fastidio -  me imagino que quieres mi versión de la historia, ¿desde que parte?

- Hasta donde conozcas, desde la primera vez que los vistes seria perfecto

- Entonces ven, hay muchas cosas que mostrar, y tanto por entender – exclama el dragón mientras empieza a caminar por la suave arena, permitiendo que ambos chicos lo siguieran – me imagino que la chica es de confianza, de otro modo no entiendo por que este aquí - No obtuvo contestación, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. 

Poco a poco se fueron abandonando la playa para entrar en el bosque, a pesar de que un lado de la montaña este tan poblado de árboles que apenas se puede pasar, ese lado estaba bastante accesible, a pesar de que el follaje era bastante tupido, tanto que apenas dejaba pasar la luz del sol, pero le daba un aire de romanticismo y pasividad, las enredaderas estaban bien enroscadas en los árboles, las cuales cubría al tronco de unas hermosas flores color violeta. El suelo estaba cubierto de una hermosa grama, la cual parecía alfombra. 

A pesar de que pronto entraría la noche, las hojas de los árboles parecían conservar las gotas de roció en sus hojas, las bandadas de pájaros de colores regresaban a sus nidos, estas aves eran pequeñas como colibríes, y sus plumas parecían cambiar de color con forme aleteaban

- A donde vamos – le pregunta Nabiki al chico, la voz de la chica parecía un susurro

- ¿Y a ti quien te invito a venir? – la forma en que Erik lo dijo era de una manera tranquila, el mismo que utilizaba cuando estaba jugando 

- Nadie me prohibió venir – exclama la chica con la misma tranquilidad y frialdad

- Has notado que con todas estas evasivas rara vez llegamos a un acuerdo – exclama divertido

- Lo he notado – trata de decir con su natural frialdad, pero una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios – pero aun no contestas mi pregunta

- Si te digo que no tengo idea que me dirías

- Que te gusta caminar a ciegas – exclama sonriendo – este lugar es muy hermoso

- Es mas hermoso en las noches de luna llena, por eso le llaman así, luna llena, o bosque nocturno, cuando el sol se oculte por completo saldrán los insectos, que tienen mucha similitud con las luciérnagas, solo que estas tienen mas variedad de colores

- Bien, ya llegamos – exclama Artax, parándose lo que parecía ser un gran circulo

Era un circulo natural, cerrado por la maleza que parecían formar paredes, y los árboles cubrían de tal forma el cielo que daba la impresión de estar techado

- Veo que has decidido traerlos – exclama Ren saliendo de la oscuridad – a veces es peligroso saber demasiado

- Es mas peligroso la ignorancia – afirma el dragón mientras se coloca al centro del circulo – tienen derecho a saber todo, al menos debería haber alguien mas que sepa la verdad, por que aun nosotros desconocemos muchos detalles

- Y por que ella tiene que estar aquí – dice despectivamente – no esta permitido su acceso

- Si yo la autorizo no habrá ningún problema – contesta Erik con tranquilidad – por mi titulo tengo ese poder – Nabiki nota que ambas criaturas la mirando de una manera extraña por un momento, como examinándola, pero solo por un momento

- Bien – comienza Ren – entonces lo mejor será iniciar el relato, aunque no le veo mucho sentido a contar nuestra historia, pero si insisten  en saber la verdad, existen medios mas fáciles – Dice Ren, mientras la luna ya se estaba elevando por completo en el cielo

Akane se encontraba aburrida, en ese momento se encontraba sentada en una piedra, observando un paisaje que al inicio le pareció conocer, y después de la explicación de Arli entendió por que, en ese instante ella se encontraba en el lugar que equivaldría a Yusenkyo, la geografía general de ambos mundos era idéntica, eso quería decir que ahora ella se encontraba en china, claro si estuviera en su mundo, ese desierto jamás podría ser comparado con las fosas encantadas, pero antiguamente reino en el la misma energía caótica que hoy en día envuelve a Yusenkyo, y donde se practica el arte que los antiguas habitantes de ese lugar practicaban, el cambio de la materia, mas específicamente, cambiar de forma

"Es una pena que este lugar este destruido" – pensaba Akane – "Tal vez hubiéramos encontrado la cura para Ranma en este lugar, pero ya no queda nada. Y  me estoy aburriendo, si al menos Ranma estuviera aquí, pero se encuentra dormido, parece ser que a pesar del anillo, el cual probo ser bastante efectivo, su Ki se había debilitado mucho debido al choque de poder con el de Akari"

La joven Tendo observa el paraje, el cielo estaba cubriéndose de estrellas, las cuales alumbraban todo el calle, el cual estaba desértico, así que para matar el aburrimiento decide actualizar un poco el diario, había estado muy ocupada para escribir y tenia mucho que anotar

Saca el pequeño cuaderno de entre su ropa, la estrella de la portada parecía brillar con las demás en el firmamento debido a la luz que se reflejaba en ella. Es en ese momento cuando Akane se acuerda de su pluma, la había utilizado para hacerle un agujero en la pata a esa cosa que la secuestro, lo mas seguro ya no funcionaba

Con cuidado revisa su pluma, parecía estar intacta, desde la estrella de varias puntas que tenia en la parte superior del lápiz, hasta la punta del mismo, no mostraba ningún daño, si siquiera tenia la punta quebrada como había temido la chica, y comprobó con satisfacción que escribía correctamente

"Es muy buen material" – pensaba la chica – "hasta ya me dio lastima por la anciana a quien se lo compre, realmente me vendió el juego muy barato, y ahora a escribir los relatos de la tarde" – la chica empieza a relatar la historia, con gran precisión de los detalles

"Y esa es la historia final, al menos la general según me contó Arli, la que ella rastreo de las distintas leyendas que habían acá, no se como hago yo para meterme en todos estos problemas, pero esto ya es el limite, hace una semana yo solo quería tener una vida tranquila, ahora estaría muy feliz de recuperar la antigua, las cosas eran mucho mas fáciles, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo"

"Arli, como había dicho aquel espíritu, trabaja para un demonio, pero la definición que tienen aquí es un poco diferente a la que conozco, según parece, los espíritus son seres que nacieron con un tipo especial de energía, la cual es la misma que la del resto del planeta, aunque no se por que los llaman espíritus, después de todo son materiales y no son inmortales, tal vez por que tienen una especie de lazo con el resto de la naturaleza, pueden sentirla y adivinar si algo anda bien o no, como también el hecho de que no envejecen, pero no me convence mucho esa palabra, espíritu, no considero que un ser de carne deba ser llamado así, pero no voy a alegar por eso, si quieren llamarlos así pues por mi no hay problema"

"En el otro casi si siento que tiene algo de sentido, un demonio en este lugar es aquel que no es espíritu y no poseen la misma energía, tampoco están conectados con la naturaleza, eso si, no mueren de vejez, tal vez esa sea la única similitud, también son caóticos, tienden a ser juguetones y les encanta gastar bromas pesadas a quienes invaden su territorio, pueden cambiar con facilidad su forma física, transformando la materia con una gran facilidad, les encanta el agua y los sitios frescos, a tal grado que hicieron muchos experimentos usando este liquido, el valle de los demonios, que es donde nos encontramos, esta poblado de su energía, la cual la clasificaron caótica, por que como nunca se sabe lo que planea un demonio, y estos tienden a ser inestables, con unas ideas de lo mas ridículas he irracionales, entonces le pusieron el titulo de caóticas, por que los demonios son los únicos que pueden entender esta energía"

"Quitando el hecho de ser demasiado juguetones, no veo que sean malos, solo peligrosos, ya que nunca se sabe de que lado están o cuando hablan en serio, pero Arli jura que esas historia son un tanto exageradas"

"Y hablando de ella, estaba relatando que como había dicho aquel espíritu, ella sirve a un demonio, tal vez el único que quede, y eso fue gracias a que el no estaba la noche en que los demonios murieron, de hecho, el se mudo a nuestra dimensión, parece ser que no le gustaba estar en el valle, así que un día simplemente se cambio de dirección como quien cambia la mesa del comedor, no dio explicaciones, solo se fue, en aquel entonces era entre los mas fuertes, actualmente a desarrollado mucho su poder, pero vive en nuestra dimensión, en Yusenkyo, para ser exactos, me pregunto si no seria el creador de las fosas encantadas, tendría que tener la cura de Ranma, pero Arli me evadió cuando le quise preguntar por la cura"

- Akane que haces – le pregunta Ranma-chan mientras se acerca a la chica - ¿qué escribes?

- Es un diario – contesta medio hastiada por tener que volver a repetir la misma historia, y si recordaba bien ya imaginaba que le iba a responder – lo compre hace poco

- Y para que quiere una marimacho un diario – Akane estaba a punto de pegarle cuando nota que el chico, en un movimiento rápido, tenia el diario en las manos – es un diseño muy interesante, si no fuera por el color de las hojas no parecería un diario

- Si, es bastante serio, aunque posee un aire de elegancia

- La estrella es muy bonita, parece que brillara – luego fija su atención en el objeto que Akane tenia en las manos - ¿y esa pluma?

- Venia con el diario, es el juego, aunque no se que haré cuando se acabe la tinta, seria una lastima votar una pluma como esta ya que no es de las que se les pueda cambiar con un repuesto, pero es muy buena, hasta me da lastima la anciana que me la vendió, es casi un regalo – Akane muestra una cara pensativa, como queriendo hacer memoria – sabes, esa anciana me recordó a la que siempre te moja cuando vamos a la escuela

- Ni lo menciones, parece hacerlo adrede, y todavía no he logrado averiguar como hace para mojarme sin que te caiga una gota  - Ranma queda viendo fijamente la pluma - Ten cuidado con esas puntas, se ven afiladas – dice señalándole las puntas que formaban la estrella al final del lápiz – conociendo lo torpe que eres no seria extraño

- No tienes que preocuparte – dice con furia apenas contenida "uno, dos, tres, calma Akane, no lo vas a matar, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, maldita presencia borra memoria, cuando por fin habíamos logrado llegar a un trato y el muy maldito lo olvida, solo espero que sea verdad que ira recordando paulatinamente, por que si no yo misma lo mato"

- En todo caso, ¿qué estamos esperando?. Este lugar es muy frío, y además tengo hambre

- Que no puedes pensar en algo que no sea comer – exclama enojada 

- No tienes por que ponerte así, valla si estas con mal carácter, si sigues así nadie te va aguantar

- Mira, si quieres comer, por que no regresas a la cueva, Arli dijo que había toda la comida que quisiéramos, ella misma se encargo de traerla

- De verdad – dice Ranma con emoción – entonces nos vemos mas tarde Akane

- Si, ve interesado – y con un resoplido, Akane decide continuar con la historia  

"Me sorprendió mucho que Arli no fuera de esta dimensión pero me sorprendió mas cuando me explico que quiso decir cuando le dijo a Ranma que esa sortija y el usaban la misma energía, parece ser que debido a las aguas de Yusenkyo, su habilidad para cambiar de forma de chico a chica por contacto del agua la obtenía gracias a la influencia de las fosas, lo que en realidad hacen esa es transformar el Ki del individuo, para que este reaccione y ordene el cambio, tocan la esencia de la persona, haciendo que la energía de los demonios, y la de los malditos de Yusenkyo, sean sorprendentemente parecidas"

"Entre algunas ventajas de eso es que los espíritus y los demonios son contrarios, sus poderes chocan y se anulan, un demonio no puede sentir un espíritu y viceversa, también poseen una especie de programación, la cual hace que si sufren un ataque, el Ki produce un aura o escudo de protección para defenderse del ataque, es mas como un reflejo que como una orden, pero un reflejo muy útil en mi opinión, es por eso que nos salvamos esta mañana, lo que no entiendo es por que Ryoga pareció desprender la misma luz que Ranma, Mousse y Shampoo, lo mas seguro me lo habré imaginado, tendría que ser haber caído en una poza para hacerlo, y el no se convierte en un animal, ¿o si?, no creo, si incluso una vez vi como se caía al agua helada del estanque, aunque Ranma actuó muy raro esa vez, se miraba sorprendido y hasta le echaba mas agua. (Nota dela autora: Akane se refiere al capitulo donde sale el jabón conservador, el cual Shampoo compro y cayo por accidente en poder de Ryoga, pero el efecto del jabón era temporal)"

"lo único malo es la influencia de fuerzas en el planeta, Akari posee demasiada influencia sobre el, también Akuma, lo que hace que el Ki de los demonios, y por ende, el de los malditos de Yusenkyo, se debiliten, causando daños no solo en fuerza, si no en la mente, ya que causa desorden y un desbalance al que no están acostumbrados, lo que causa que se comporten de una manera extraña y poco usual, llegando incluso a la perdida de los recuerdos si el choque o influencia es muy fuerte, como es el caso de Ranma, lo mas seguro es que los otros también olviden, o al menos para estas alturas deben estar confundidos"

"Y hablando de ellos, ya hasta me dio lastima Shampoo, según parece ella será la mas afectada, debido a la disminución de su Ki durante nuestro encuentro, según parece esa descarga eléctrica provoco que su Ki se desbalanceara mas rápido, ¿me pregunto como estará en este momento?, si esta con los demás no habrá problema, la influencia de otro maldito de Yusenkyo parece ayudar mucho ya que estos ayudan a mantener un poco el balance, pero todo depende de su Ki"    

"Creo que eso es todo por el momento, al menos lo que alcance a comprender, realmente nos tomo mucho tiempo cubrir esta historia, aunque Arli anuncio que estaba en calidad de exploradora, por tanto nos advirtió que la información que nos dio, al menos de este planeta, debe ponerse en tela de duda ya que la saco de el mismo planeta, el cual no es muy confiable debido a la manipulación de la historia, y que lo único confiable es los registros de los demonios por que son los que sentían menos la influencia de Akari y Akuma, lo cual suena gracioso por que ellos no acostumbrar llevar notas, por no decir que no lo hacen, así que de ahí se puede deducir que tanta verdad son las leyendas"

"Y en lo que respecta a Arli, como ella misma dijo, viene en calidad de explorador, no de soldado ni guerrera, así que dijo que no participaría en este asunto, es una pena, parece fuerte, pero nos dijo que nos podía llevar a casa en el momento que lo deseáramos, la situación no es tan mala después de todo"

Akane deja de escribir, mira la luna, que estaba bastante hermosa esa nuche, al día siguiente seria luna llena, se cumplirán diez años exactos desde la noche en que el clan de los sueños desapareció, también seria la noche en que escogerían al elegido si este no hubiera desaparecido, pero ahora eso carecía de importancia, en menos de veinticuatro horas seria el enfrentamiento, toda la tierra temblaría de nuevo, como lo hace cada cien años, y si alguien interviene, como es seguro que suceda, ese alguien morirá, pero Akane no era pesimista, la suerte y la locura siempre estaban de su lado, estaba segura que todo saldría bien si tenia confianza, después de todo ellos eran la pandilla de Nerima

Ranma estaba de lo mas encantado comiendo todo ese banquete, la mesa ya estaba puesta, y todo se miraba increíblemente delicioso, y lo bueno era que esta si era comida conocida, eran platos chinos, todo un arsenal de comida china y uno que otro platillo Japonés, eso se debía a que la ranura que utilizaba Arli se encontraba en china, por tanto, la comida era china. Y pensando en ella, ¿dónde se encontrara?, ya había pasado un buen rato y no aparecía, eso no le daba buena espina

No supo por que, pero sabia que si se concentraba sabría donde estaría, no noto cuando los ojos de rubí de esa extraña serpiente volvieron a brillar, era como si le indicara el camino, pronto llego a un pasaje el cual no conocía

- Ya hemos discutido eso antes pequeña – escucho Ranma una voz desconocida, parecía ser la de un hombre, pero no sabia a quien pertenecía – te arriesgas mucho, no quiero que participes directamente

- Pero podría ser de ayuda – alega la voz de Arli, Ranma puede ver como la chica parecía estar sentada frente a un espejo, sus largos cabellos casi tocaban el suelo – este asunto también incumbe a los demonios

- Eso fue hace mucho – alega la voz desconocida, la cual parecía provenir del espejo – te digo que no debes ir, destruyo a todos los demonios con gran facilidad, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás?

- En primera no fue con gran facilidad, en segunda, si usted viniera todo seria muy fácil, antes era poderoso, actualmente seria un rival muy fuerte – aunque Ranma no podía mirar al hombre, habría jurado que este había sonreído

- No es mi estilo peleas directas, pero si insistes tanto ayuda en lo que puedas, después de todo también esta el destino de mis protegidos, con la sortija se las podrán arreglar, servirá como base para resolver cualquier situación que se presente, en todo caso aun tengo un as bajo la manga, no te preocupes tanto, los demonios no son alarmistas, recuerda que todo ira bien si confías

- Pero eso mismo pensaron los demonios, y mira lo que paso

- No te preocupes por eso, este complot se acabara mañana, además tengo mis motivos para no querer que participes, cada quien debe cumplir su misión, su Karma, y esa lucha deben librarla cada uno, lo malo es que esta lucha no involucraba a mis protegidos, pero los demás tienen que cumplir su objetivo, su historia, en veinticuatro horas veras de lo que hablo, y Ranma, cuida mucho esa sortija te servirá, no te preocupes no es venenosa – dice la voz antes de desaparecer

Ranma prácticamente salto cuando la voz lo menciono, había sido descubierto, nota como Arli se voltea para ver al chico sorprendida, no esperaba que el estuviera ahí

- Veo que me has estado espiando – dice en tono conciliador 

- Que es exactamente lo que pasa – reclama el chico

- No tengo idea – dice con tristeza – pero como has oído, no quiere que participe, y no tengo idea de por que, nunca lo dice

- De todos modos no importa, como dijo, hay que confiar, yo siempre he vencido a cualquiera que se me ponga en frente y esta no será la excepción

- Y aprovechando que estamos solo, te quería preguntar, ¿tienes una idea de lo que es esa sortija? – Ranma niega con la cabeza – cuando los demonios murieron, algunos dejaron su esencia y poder en esa sortija, eso la hace tener un gran poder, su nivel es muy parecido al de las piedras de Urin y Turín, a si es verdad no te acuerdas cuales son – se adelanto a decir antes de que Ranma le preguntara – para usarla tienes que hacer esto, pero solo en algún momento bastante critico – empieza a explicar la chica, mientras Ranma le prestaba una gran atención, muy rara en el 

No sabia donde estaba, la oscuridad cubría todo, pero no era nada nuevo y ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación, el sueño que le invadió ya había desaparecido, pero ya estaba dormida, así que eso no era raro, el lugar se empieza a aclarar, poco a poco la oscuridad se lleno de una luz que Nabiki recordaba, y en un momento el escenario se abría delante de ella

Era un bosque, todo estaba completamente oscuro, pero las estrellas del cielo brillaban de una manera especial, las luciérnagas de colores pasaban alrededor de ella, cerca había un lago del cual se podía ver el reflejo de la luna, las enredaderas moradas tenían abiertos sus pétalos y el resplandor del cielo se reflejaba en ellos

- Donde estamos – pregunta la chica al joven que se encuentra detrás de ella – no recuerdo en que momento llegue aquí

- Estos son recuerdos – exclama mientras se coloca a su lado – ellos no querían relatar su historia, querían mostrárnosla, para que juzguemos con nuestros propios ojos

- Según recuerdo, ese hechizo te transportaba a tu recuerdo, pero dudo mucho que salgamos en el, al menos yo no

- Este es un hechizo diferente, solo se puede dar en circunstancias especiales, entrar en el recuerdo de otros no es fácil, y menos aun si este es combinado, por que aquí se unen todos los recuerdos, la verdadera historia de lo que pasó

- Una figura alada pasa por encima de ellos, para descender en un sitio cercano, varias vienen atrás de el, a Nabiki le costo identificar entre las figuras a Artax, un ruido se escuchaba atrás de los chicos, se podía sentir claramente las pisadas de varios animales

- Se están reuniendo – escucho decir a Erik – todos son espíritus de alto nivel, se reúnen para tratar de detener el juego – dijo simplemente, para que todo el lugar volviera a sumirse en el silencio

 Fin del capitulo 8

Espero que este capitulo no les haya parecido un poco aburrido, casi todo es explicativo, prometo tratar de hacer un poco mas interesante el siguiente capitulo, el cual creo que será el ultimo, un agradecimiento a Caballero Dorado por tomarse la molestia de mandar sus criticas, realmente lo aprecio mucho, así como a todos los que se unieron en el mail de caballero para enviarme sus comentarios

Una nota aclaratoria: cuando estaba escribiendo la historia de las flautas, note que había mucha similitud con la genki dama de DBZ, pero la idea no vino exactamente de ahí, sino en otra historia que yo había inventado hace tiempo, consistía en una chica que al cantar su poder se unía de alguna manera con el ritmo de la canción, logrando una especie de lenguaje, su canto era tan hermosos que la naturaleza se enamoraba de su talento, de tal manera que ella podía pedir lo que quisiera y esta cumpliría, pero solo si cantaba, de esta manera ella lograba recolectar una gran cantidad de energía sin usar la suya, pero su canto requería una gran concentración y mientras recolectaba la energía quedaba indefensa ante los ataques de los enemigos, pero como escribí antes, tiene una gran similitud por no decir que es casi idéntica a la técnica de Goku, así que tendré que pedirle su técnica un momento para poder terminar mi fic 


	10. Enfrentamientos

**Enfrentamientos**

Capitulo 9

Nabiki podía apreciar una luz a lo lejos, debían de ser ellos, los espíritus de nivel medio el día en que se revelaron contra los que los estaban dominando y destruyendo todo a su paso con tal de demostrar quien era el mas fuerte, pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a seguir tolerando esa situación, se notaba que estaban dispuestos a morir si era preciso

- Esto no puede seguir así – escucha Nabiki, la voz parecía provenir de un ¿búho? – aun están débiles, debemos de atacarlos ahora antes de que nos maten  todos uno por uno

- No deberíamos apresuraron – trata de interceder un gran lobo, el cual Nabiki reconoció, era Ren – es muy arriesgado, si acabo con los demonios no tendrán problemas en aplastarnos

- Estas sugiriendo que nos quedemos sin hacer nada – protesta un hermoso Pegaso blanco que a Nabiki le recordó mucho a Luna

- No – interviene Artax – solo que analicemos un poco la situación, si los atacamos de una manera directa lo mas seguro es que ellos acaben con nosotros

- Entonces que sugieren – ofrece lo que parecía ser una Pantera, pero su tamaño era solo un poco mas grande y tenia una rayas rojas en su piel negra

- Esperar – opina Ren – si mueren ahora no podrán hacer nada después, en este momento el ciclo esta cerca, ellos están con todo su poder listo para usarlo en nuestra contra, este no es el ciclo correcto, esperemos a que tengamos mas puntos a nuestro favor

- Mientras tanto ellos seguirán destruyendo nuestro planeta, después del ciclo no podremos encontrarlos hasta el próximo, y el núcleo no podrá mantener por mucho tiempo sus juegos

- Es eso se equivocan – interviene Artax – el núcleo es mas fuerte de lo que creen, no me sorprendería que aguantara unos cuatro mil años con este ritmo, tenemos tiempo de dar una buena ofensiva

- No podemos arriesgarnos – interviene una gran águila – somos muchos, no importa lo que pase podremos vencerlos, ya han acabado con todos los que tienen poder del rayo, los cuales eran considerados los mas fuertes, de seguir así pronto no habrá ninguno de nosotros

- Debemos aprovechar que somos bastantes

- Acaso piensan que pueden hacer lo que los demonios no pudieron – se queja Artax – los mas fuertes espíritus pelearon y fueron derrotados, ahora solo quedamos nosotros, si mueren no habrán mas, solo esperar que nuevas generaciones vengan alguna vez y eso tomaría demasiado tiempo

- Si ustedes no quieren intervenir, no participen – exclama enojado el búho – quédense aquí como cobardes, parece que solo ustedes dos no están de acuerdo, los demás iremos mañana al anochecer

- No es cuestión de valor sino de sensatez – exclama Ren – pasado mañana será el encuentro, será la muerte pelear con ellos antes de esa fecha, cuando cuentan con todo su poder

- El encuentro será en nuestro bosque sagrado – se queja el halcón – si dejamos que peleen ahí será destruido, no podemos perder nuestro hogar

- Es mejor el hogar que la vida – insiste Artax – el bosque podrá ser reconstruido si sus habitantes sobreviven, pero de nada servirá proteger un lugar donde nadie vivir

- Palabras sabias – exclama otro dragón de la nada, este era de color plateado y su presencia causaba respeto por quien lo escuchan – pero el punto es el mismo, Artax y Ren tienen razón, pero muchos ya se encaminan a la batalla, ya no hay manera de detenerlos, tienen que pelear todos o de lo contrario aquellos que se aventuraron no tendrán posibilidad de salvación  

- Entonces hagan lo que quieran – sentencio Ren como ultima palabra, antes de salir seguido del dragón

Poco a poco la misma sensación se fue apoderando de ella, estaba desapareciendo para fusionarse en aquel sueño, seria como si ella misma lo soñara o ver una película, al menos ya sabia como era el asunto, y poco a poco, pudo sentir el sabor del aire

- Espera Ren – trata de hablar el dragón – no piensas dejarlos a su suerte, ellos van hacia la muerte

- No pienso participar en un matadero, yo pienso vivir, y no descansare hasta que esos seres sean destruidos, ellos han destruido a todos los míos, soy el único que queda de mi tipo, yo también quiero acabar con ellos pero no puedo, se que ahora no estoy en condición de hacerlo

- Y cual es tu tipo – pregunta el dragón – nunca me lo has dicho, yo controlo el fuego, los pegasos, al igual que los halcones y búhos, el viento, pero nunca he sabido el tipo de los lobos

- Tal vez algún día lo sepas – se burla el lobo – pero eso será sorpresa, aunque no es nada especial – en eso escuchan como alguien se aproximaba a ellos, pronto reconocen al visitante

- Y tu que estas asiendo con los cobardes – le reprocha Ren al Pegaso blanco – no deberías estar preparándote como los demás

- He venido en son de paz – se defiende el animal – solo deseo hablar con ustedes

- Y que es lo que quieres – intercede Artax antes de que su compañero lanzara algún insulto

- Saber si realmente participaran

- No – aclara el lobo – es una idiotez, y no tengo por que seguir a los idiotas, lánzate a la muerte si quieres pero yo no iré, aunque sea el ultimo espíritu que quede

- Entonces quiero pedirte un favor

Los dos no entendieron a que se refería, el simplemente los guío a otro lado del bosque, un lugar oculto por la maleza

- Quiero que cuiden de Luna – pide al fin

- ¿Luna?, ¿quién es luna? – como respuesta un pequeño Pegaso sale a recibir a los recién llegados, se veía pequeña, un bebe, no tendría mucho tiempo de vida

- Ella es Luna, como ven es muy pequeña para quedarse sola, y temo que no podré regresar

- Entonces por que vas – se queja Ren – no deberías ir, eres demasiado honorable pero no creo que eso sea motivo para un suicidio, mas con esta pequeña

- Pero debo ir – dijo simplemente – Ren, necesito que la cuides, después de todo somos amigos desde hace mucho

- Lo se Star – contesta el lobo – esta bien, si algo te pasa cuidare de ella, además te debo una

- Solo una pregunta mas – se apresura el Pegaso al ver como su amigo emprendía la retirada – que se necesita para que tu participes alguna vez

- Una buena organización y lo mínimo de esperanza – contesta el lobo simplemente antes de retirarse – o también que ya no quede otra salida, antes no

- Entonces buena suerte

El lobo emprende la retirada, estaba fastidiado, enojado, no podía entender como ellos se lanzaban así sin miramiento, era absurdo, pero no podía culparlos ellos no habían vivido lo que él, la mayoría solo han tenido roces pequeños y el miedo, claro ellos jamás entenderían que el seria de lo mas feliz si lograra desaparecerlos del mapa, pero comprendía sus limitaciones, y sabia que no era el momento

- Desde cuando conoces a Ren – le pregunta el dragón al Pegaso – yo apenas lo conocí hace poco, pero se ve que es alguien bastante peculiar

- Desde hace mucho, conocí a su raza, la raza de los lobos es fácilmente confundible con los lobos comunes, la única diferencia es la habilidad que tienen como espíritus, eran grandes guerreros

- Por que el dijo que te debía una

- Por que yo lo salve – contesta tristemente – en el ultimo ciclo la región que fue afectada fue la de los lobos, todos ellos murieron, no preguntes como, el área estaba totalmente destruida, fue un milagro que el sobreviviera, yo lo encontré mal herido, tardo mucho en recuperarse, pero emocionalmente aun esta herido, tal vez esa herida no cicatrice hasta que ellos desaparezcan – luego voltea a ver al dragón – y que hay se ti, ¿qué paso con los tuyos?

- Eso fue hace mucho – comenta el dragón – ellos destruyeron la zona completa, muchos dragones murieron, a mi me salvo el maestro, el dragón blanco, junto con otros dragones, pero eso fue hace mucho apenas lo recuerdo, ¿y tu?

- Existen muchos unicornios, por suerte no vivimos en un solo punto por eso es que quedan tantos, sin mencionar que muchos escapan cuando la lucha comienza, las criaturas del viento son entre las mas débiles

- ¿Y de que tipo es Ren?

- No te lo ha dicho – se sorprende el Pegaso – el tiene un tipo de los mas fuertes, pero solo puede usar su poder una vez por batalla, por eso eran entre los mas fuertes y al mismo tiempo entre los mas débiles

- Sigo opinando que no deberías participar – insiste el dragón

- Eso esta fuera de discusión – dice el Pegaso antes de desaparecer

El bosque estaba oscuro, y no había algo mas importante que hacer, Artax paseaba tranquilamente tratando de saborear el momento, por que sabia que ese seria tal vez la ultima noche de ese bosque, por que después serian solo cenizas, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la figura del otro dragón hasta que este estuvo a unos cuantos metros

- ¿No cambiaras de opinión? – le saluda el dragón blanco

- No – contesta firmemente, el otro parece dar una ligera sonrisa

- Me alegro de que tengas carácter, muchos solo van por seguir a la multitud, si uno se cae al acantilado los demás lo siguen, es bueno ver que hay alguien que se detenga, aunque sean solo dos entre mil

- Por que no detiene esta lucha, es inútil

- Si, es inútil, y mañana el bosque arderá en llamas junto con todos los habitantes, este no es el momento

- ¿entonces cuando será el momento?, por que nadie lo espera

- por que falta mucho para que todo este a nuestro favor, el momento llegara cuando las armas que utilicen ellos se vuelvan en su contra, entonces ahí estará la ventaja, ese será el momento

- ¿Y si nunca pasa?

- Pasara – contesta el dragón blanco – es una pena, yo salve a muchos durante el ataque hace siglos, y hoy ellos están preparándose para lo que será su muerte y no puedo hacer nada

- Ellos lo escucharían si les hablara

- No lo harán, son tercos – se ríe el dragón – yo ya estoy viejo, este bosque ha sido mi hogar, y mañana moriré con él

- No tiene por que hacerlo, debería de pararlos

- Sabes por que no defendí tus puntos, por que tenia que estar seguro de que creerías en ellos a pesar de que todos estuvieran en contra, me alegra saber que es así, ahora tu tendrás que crecer, y tratar de lograr lo que nosotros no hicimos, ya que solo quedaran ustedes dos como espíritus

- Pienso que eres obcecado, debes creer en la vida y en la voluntad de vivir, te arrojas a la muerte, la muerte no es un destino predefinido, es algo que puedes evitar si deseas

- No, yo no puedo – exclama casi sin fuerzas – a pesar de ser espíritu, no pude escapar intacto de aquella masacre, mis heridas se vuelven mas grandes en vez de sanar, producto de la maldición de Lorena, ella me dejo con vida para que sufriera una muerte lenta, cada año el dolor es mas profundo, y no quiero seguir viviendo después de ver como todos mis pequeños mueren

- Usted podría convencerlos, ellos lo escucharían

- Recuerdas cuando yo te dije que debías unirte al grupo

- Si

- Y no estabas de acuerdo

- Por que no creo que sea lo indicado

- Tu tienes tus creencias, ellos también, y como no pude hacerte cambiar de opinión a ti, tampoco podré con ellos – el dragón negro iba a protestar pero su maestro miraba fijamente el firmamento – el cielo esta hermoso, mira esas estrellas – señala un conjunto que parecían estar en línea – se alinearan dentro de una semana, lo hacen una vez cada diez años, nunca me lo pierdo, pero parece como si esperaran a alguien, iluminan un camino de luz que se pierde en la tierra, es un espectáculo hermoso, todo el espíritu del planeta se conecta en ese punto por un instante

- Debe ser hermosos, jamás me había fijado – exclama por ultimo el dragón, mientras acompaña a su maestro

El día paso mas rápido de lo que esperaba, y luego llego la temida noche, Artax se encargo de llevar a Luna a un sitio muy lejos del bosque, aunque no podía verlo podía sentir cada vez que uno de sus compañeros caían, en ese momento envidiaba a Ren, todos los de su manada ya habían perecido y no tenia ningún contacto con nadie como lo tenia él, poco a poco sentía como cada dragón dejaba de existir, no había ruido, pero de lejos se podían notar las llamas del bosque. La pequeña Luna dormía muy cerca del dragón, ajena a todo lo que pasaba, Ren solo observaba el firmamento, luego mascullo algo y se quedo dormido, tal vez dormir no era una mala idea

A la mañana siguiente no había quedado nada, tal como se esperaba, pensaban encontrar algún sobreviviente pero nada, y lo mas raro era que el lugar estaba completamente hecho ceniza, como si la lava de un volcán hubiera arrasado la zona, ni las piedras se salvaron de ser derretidas, ante ese pasaje desolado ambos tenían la seguridad de que nadie había sobrevivido, simplemente seria algo imposible, La pequeña luna correteaba por el paraje, demasiado pequeña para entender lo que ocurría

Los jóvenes despiertan poco a poco, ya había anochecido bastante y el frió empezó a llenar el lugar, pero no había pistas de los tres espíritus ni de Ángel, lo mas seguro era que ellos se habían ido a preparar, faltaba menos de veinticuatro horas para hacer el ultimo intento, en eso Nabiki mira hacia el cielo y ve dos figuras aladas alejarse

- Uno es Soran, el otro no alcance a reconocerlo – exclama Erik – eso quiere decir que fueron a recoger a las chicas, lo mas seguro mis hermanas vengan pronto – exclama antes de entrar al hermosos palacio de mármol, así que Nabiki opta por seguirlo, empezaba a hacer frío   

Alex caminaba por los pasillos, pensaba en todo lo que Anna le había dicho, esto era una responsabilidad que había querido evitar por mucho tiempo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y muy en el fondo siempre lo había sabido

**********************Flash*************************** 

- Escucha Alex, se que esto no te agrada, y lo has estado evadiendo por mucho tiempo, pero es tu responsabilidad, la gente te respeta, no aceptaran a nadie mas

- No quiero dirigir una guerra, ni siquiera quería cuando todo estaba en calma, no es mi estilo

- La única oportunidad que hay de sobrevivir es debilitándolos, podríamos quitarles mucho poder si logramos exterminar las plagas que mande Akari

- No tenemos ejercito, casi todo a sido destruido

- Si lo tenemos – dice con una sonrisa de complicidad – esto era una trampa para acabar con nosotros, yo sospechaba algo, por eso no mande a todos mis hombres como había prometido, pero debo confesar que nunca me imagine resultados tan extremistas – dice ya bastante seria, y con un leve tono de tristeza que quiso reprimir – y lo mismo paso en Praga

- Yo creí que el general Garret había enviado a todos sus hombres, el creía fielmente en lo que hacia

- Pero no su esposa – dice guiñándole un ojo – y muchos otros miembros importantes en Praga, los cuales me han hecho el favor de guardarme una pequeña flota que esta a nuestra disposición

- Aun así, las perdidas han sido muchas – le lanza una mirada interrogativa a la general – como es que contaba con tanta información, desde cuando sabia que esto pasaría

- No lo sabia – dice en un suspiro – pero lo temía, creo que en el fondo lo intu

- Esa no es una respuesta – dice el joven príncipe bastante serio – realmente me gustaría conocer todo con detalle, no me gustaría que después surjan malos entendidos

- Para saberlo, tendrás que saber mi historia, esto paso hace como diez años

"Yo había acabado de llegar a la casa que el rey tenia en las montañas, unos dos días antes del ataque, yo no sabia lo que pasaría, pero se notaba una gran tensión en el ambiente, una noche me encontraba caminando por los pasillos, cuando escuche una conversación, era de una mujer, parecía que estaba peleando con alguien, nunca supe con certeza quien era, nunca vi su cara y casi no recuerdo su voz"

"El la llamo espía, delatora, y ella lo llamo traidor, el dijo que nada de que ella hiciera podría detenerlos, jamás convencería al rey de parar, y ella lo acuso de haberle envenenado la mente, apenas podía escuchar, pero lo que recuerdo bien es que el hombre dijo que nada de lo que hiciera impediría sus planes, los cuales se cumplirían dentro de diez años"

- En otras palabras, ahora, pero eso no es nada nuevo

- No lo seria, si no fuera por lo que dijo después

- ¿Y que dijo? – pregunta el muchacho realmente interesado

- Que este seria el ultimo ciclo, que para esta época ya tendría lo suficiente para tener el poder, que ya no los necesitaría, luego no se que paso, me imagino que la mato, aunque nunca se hallo algún cuerpo por el lugar, estoy segura que ella sabia algo importante, algo que nadie sabia, después de todo, ella era clarividente por lo que pude averiguar después

- Pertenecía al clan de los sueños, no es así – pregunta un poco asombrado

- Si, me imagino que Paola te hablo de ella, ambas la investigamos, pero por diferente motivo, Paola nunca podría imaginar lo importante que seria tener a esa mujer ahora

- Ella debió de haber descubierto el complot, pero no entiendo que hacia en ese lugar

- Trabajaba en una labor diplomática, es lo único que se, trato de conseguir la paz para ambos reinos

- En todo caso, ella debió de averiguar algo muy importante, pero dígame – dudo un poco, no muy seguro de escoger las palabras apropiadas – solo se quedo escuchando, no hizo nada mas

- No podía hacer nada, cuando deje de oir las voces, abrí la puerta y no había nada, como si nadie hubiera estado en esa habitación, llegue a creer que lo imagine. Al día siguiente se inicio el ataque, puedes creer cuando dice que no a habido en la historia una fuerza mayor, realmente dejarían asombrado a cualquiera, el rey estaba muy orgulloso de dirigirlos, pero quien no, daba orgullo con solo observarlos, todos estaban perfectamente entrenados, no había duda sobre la victoria

- ¿Y todo el ejercito, que les paso?, si era tan asombroso no me imagino como pudieron dispersarlo cuando abandonaron la base

"No hubo necesidad de dispersión, no quedo nada que dispersar, a mi me encargaron la dirección de la nave principal, la cual estaba un poco retirada de la ciudad, trabajo aburrido, pensé, pero la verdad es que no fue tan fácil como habíamos pensado, el famoso elegido probo no ser tan indestructible y poderoso como se llego a pensar, cuando el cayo se pensó que la victoria estaba en la bolsa, pero de entre las llamas y el caos un nuevo líder surgió, o mejor dicho, el verdadero líder tomo el poder cuando no había nadie mas que pudiera, fue cuando por fin se decidió a tomar las riendas del asunto"

"Ella era la verdadera líder del lugar, me costo mucho, pero después de largas investigaciones, pude saber su nombre, Leonor Yume, la reina del clan de los sueños, su muerte me duele mas de lo que te imaginas, a pesar que solo la vi una vez pude ver que tenia un porte sorprendente, si ella hubiera guiado desde el principio, tal vez la historia seria diferente, pero te puedo asegurar que logro marcar una gran ventaja cuando tenían todo para perder, destruyendo toda la flota, de la cual el pueblo estaba orgulloso"

"De ese regimiento lo único que quedo era la nave principal, casi todos murieron, al igual que el bando enemigo, luego supe todo lo que ya conoces"

- Y dime, es verdad que Karen es la tercera princesa

- Si, es verdad – dice con una sonrisa – ella era la hija menor, se todas las historia que has oído pero esa es la verdad, yo estuve ahí, vi cuando la separaron de los hermanos, del cuerpo de su madre, por que yo fui la que mande a que la dejaran inconsciente y la trajeran a la nave

- Por que me cuentas todo esto – pregunta el muchacho – se que no es solo para contestar mis preguntas, hay algo mas

- Si, te he contado esta historia por una razón – dice mientras toma aire – la gente te respeta, no se como lo logras pero el pueblo te obedece, te ve como el heredero o mejor dicho, como el rey, no escucharan a nadie mas, y aunque no te agrade esa es la verdad

- No creo ser alguien tan importante como tu dices

- Eres muy joven para entender, me gustaría poder darte mas tiempo para que madures y llegues a comprender lo que dio, pero no lo hay, necesito que pongas toda tu voluntad y guíes al reino a la victoria, recuerda que no habrá segundas oportunidades y nadie mas puede hacerlo

- Tu podrías hacerlo, muchos te respetan

- No es lo mismo, no tengo tu talento, tienes que entenderlo, Leonor tenia el talento, pero nunca lo quiso, ella no quería dirigirlos y entrego el reino a manos de alguien que no pudo con la responsabilidad, ella era quien tenia el verdadero respeto del reino, entiende, no es el hecho de ser el heredero o rey, o lo que quieras ser, es como te miran los demás, si te digo que puedes es por que lo se, no te pondría en esta situación si supiera que no estas calificado, no arriesgaría el reino por un titulo, pero se que no es así, en tus manos esta dejar el destino a la deriva, pero no creo que te sientas bien contigo mismo si llegamos a perder y supieras que hubiera sido diferente si tan solo te hubieras esforzado mas

- Aun así – dijo con algo de duda – no tenemos mucho, o mejor dicho casi nada de defensa

- De eso no te preocupes – dice con una gran sonrisa – yo me he encargado, puedo conseguirte un ejercito mas grande y poderoso que el que se destruyo hace diez años

- Pero como, si estamos en tiempo de paz, no he sabido que se este construyendo armamento

- No en publico, he dedicado diez años de mi vida preparándome para esto, he logrado hacer tratos con Praga, en secreto del general Garret, desde luego, hay toda una flota aérea como nunca se ha visto esperando a mil kilómetros de la ciudad de Praga, la fortaleza aérea, yo poseo la flota marina que esta casi intacta, el problema es la fuerza terrestre, para eso he hecho algunos tratos con algunos pueblos, alguno que otro laboratorio, y en este momento contamos con un buen arsenal de tierra

- Has estado muy ocupada en estos diez años – exclama el chico sorprendido – apuesto a que nadie sabia de esto

- Muchos lo saben, pero solo los del proyecto, varios sospechan y tienen miedo, pero la presión que Akuma tenia sobre nosotros es mucho mas débil, por eso pudimos hacer todo esto, y por eso es que confiamos en ti

- Eso que tiene que ver

- La presión de Akuma disminuyo considerablemente desde que te nombraron el heredero al trono, hace como siete años, por que créeme, no lográbamos avanzar tanto como quisiéramos, de algún modo creo que creía que lo hacíamos para traicionarlo, pero cuando te nombraron heredero esa presión bajo

- Eso es por que yo era joven – dice encogiéndose de hombros – de seguro le tomo años controlar a mi abuelo

- No, eso es por que tienes una voluntad fuerte, la cual resulta difícil de influenciar, esa es la principal razón, y es por eso que confían en que los llevaras a la victoria, ¿los defraudaras?

*****************fin del flash*******************

¿defraudarlos?, valla pregunta, ni el mismo estaba seguro de poder contestarla, pero ya había aceptado y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Una rápida mirada a la ventana le indico que pronto empezaría a oscurecer, y mas adelante, justo en la esquina, le estaba esperando David con no muy buena cara, Alex no sabia por que, pero tubo un muy mal presentimiento

no había duda para la pandilla de Nerima que los jardines de la fortaleza submarina eran los mas hermosos que habían visto. Se encontraba ubicado a mitad de las instalaciones, no había techo en esa zona, l menos no uno fijo, por que se podía activar que se serrara una cubierta que serviría como techo, pero en ese momento no estaba activado así que se podía apreciar como empezaban a salir las estrellas.

Las plantas eran de lo mas exóticas que habían visto, como un cruce de árbol y palmera, por que tenían las hojas de la palmera, y el tronco de un árbol, una cascada de agua cristalina caía de la parte mas alta, separándose en varias cascadas conforme caía debido a las rocas que sobresalían, el estanque era inmenso, tanto que estaba surtido de pequeños peses de colores, y como el estanque era profundo, y también bastante largo, no molestaba a los peces la hermosa catarata, que con algunos efectos de iluminación formaba pequeños arco iris

- Realmente quien decoro este lugar tenia muy buen gusto – exclama fascinada Ukyo

- El lugar es bastante naturas – exclama Shampoo al observar como el paraje estaba lleno de plantas – y los pájaros son preciosos

- Si, es muy bonito – contesta Ryoga con desgana

- Que pasa Ryoga – le pregunta Ukyo – te vez muy raro, si es por Akane 

- No – le interrumpe Ryoga – no estoy preocupado por Akane, se que ella esta bien, es solo que no puedo quitarme esa molestia sensación de que algo falta, siento como si me hubieran quitado algo que yo considere valioso

- Tal vez tu don para perderte – bromea Ukyo

- No creo que estuviera así si fuera eso, siento que estoy perdiendo algo mas

- Los deseos de pelear – contesta Mousse tranquilamente – el incentivo, la ferocidad, ese deseo de superar cualquier obstáculo

- Exacto, eso es – exclama emocionado Ryoga – espera un momento, como es que lo sabes, ya lo habías notado

- Desde ayer, pero lo confirme hoy en la mañana – contesta con la misma tranquilidad – estamos perdiendo nuestro entusiasmo

- Un momento – interviene Ukyo – no entiendo a que se refieren, yo me siento perfectamente

- Claro que si – contesta Mousse – al igual que Subasa y Akane, ustedes no han sido afectados, yo creo que solo esta afectando a los que hemos caído a una fosa encantada

- Shampoo también – pregunta sorprendido Ryoga 

- ¿No lo has notado? – ahora el sorprendido era Mousse – ella lo a estado gritando a los cuatro vientos, este planeta tiene algo que nos afecta, ella fue la primera en notarlo, pensé que ustedes ya lo habían hecho

- yo no he notado nada extraño – se defiende Ukyo – aunque es verdad que se ven algo deprimidos

- Piensa un poco – le habla Mousse – no has notado que casi no hemos peleado en todo el tiempo que estamos aqu

- Claro que lo han hecho – exclama Ukyo – cuando llegamos, cuando Akane se peleo con Shampoo, en el comedor

- Y todas las veces estuvo Ranma – esta vez quien hablo era Ryoga 

- ¿lo notaste? – le pregunta Mousse

- Creí que lo imaginaba

- De que hablan es de mala educación dejar fuera de la conversación a una dama

- Lo que sucede – le contesta Ryoga – es que cuando estamos cerca de Ranma, nos sentimos como siempre

- Es como si el alejara la fuerza que nos esta consumiendo, pero también es mas débil cuando estamos juntos

- Pero no es lo mismo – finaliza Ryoga 

- Otra vez me dejan fuera de la conversación

- Lo que quieren decir – dice la amazona saliendo de repente – que no sabemos lo que pasa, pero Ranma esta involucrado

- Y a propósito Shampoo – le pregunta Ryoga – como es que hablas tan bien, recuerdo que no hablabas muy bien el japonés, aun después de llegar a este planeta

- Es fácil, estoy hablando en Chino, me imagino que esto es cortesía del traductor natural

- Al menos estar aquí debe traer ventajas – dice alegre Ukyo – que les parece si nos sentamos en una banca

Ni bien habían dado unos pasos, cuando una anciana que estaba regando al plantas del jardín moja accidentalmente a los muchachos, de pronto Ukyo tenia ante si un gato, un pato nadando en el estanque, y un cerdito negro, la muchacha voltea a ver a la anciana pero esta parece que ni se dio cuenta de lo que paso, solo siguió con su trabajo, recogió sus cosas y se marcho tranquilamente y sin decir palabra

- Al menos no quede empapada – murmura la joven de los Okonomiyakis, al darse cuenta de que no le había caído ni una gota de agua – valla si tengo suerte, aunque no entiendo como es que no me mojo si yo iba en medio, ni modo, a conseguir agua caliente – exclama con resignación

David había explicado a Alex todo lo que había ocurrido con lujo de detalles, el joven príncipe no le había hecho ningún comentario, solo escuchaba atentamente todo el relato, ni siquiera una pregunta, el muchacho empezó a dudar si le había escuchado algo

- Y bien, ¿tu que opinas? – le pregunta para obligarlo a hablar – no vas a decir nada

- Karen ya había tomado esa decisión – dice mas para el que para el otro muchacho – no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

- Se que ella nunca habla por hablar, si lo dijo es que lo había pensado, pero no puedes dejar que se valla

- Ella ya eligió, no la detendr

- Por que tienes que ser tan obcecado, esta bien, no te pido que la convenzas, solo que hables con ella, al menos para estar seguros de que no se arrepentir

- Primero quiero hablar con Paola – dice mientras se levanta en dirección a la salida, aunque el tono del muchacho parecía tranquilo, a David le estaba empezando a dar lastima la muchacha

- Si Paola sobrevive, espero que no me mate por chismoso – dice en un tono de preocupación

En eso recibe una llamada de su comunicador, había olvidado que lo traía, pero ¿quién lo estaría llamando?, nadie sabia que tenia uno excepto, claro tenia que ser ella

- Si Gabi – contesta con monotonía

- ¿Cómo sabia que era yo? – pregunta asombrada la chica

- Deducción - contesta simplemente – que ha pasado all

- La pregunta es que le ha pasado, acá todo esta tranquilo, pero hemos recibido noticias no muy alentadoras sobre la capital y la flota aérea

- Y son correctas, no creo que pudieran darles noticias peores de lo que ha pasado

- También nos han dado la orden de prepararnos, es escuadrón estrella esta listo y será el primero en llegar a la fortaleza marina, los demás saldrán de aquí directamente según lo ordeno su madre

- Bien, al menos buenas noticias

Comenta antes de interrumpir el contacto, ahora agradecía que su madre sea tan previsora y no dejara marchar al escuadrón estrella, su escuadrón, era el grupo mas joven, pero con grandes habilidades, casi toda la tripulación redondeaba entre los quince y los veinte años, realmente se hubiera sentido  muy mal de que hubieran muerto, aunque aun recuerda la pelea de sus padres con respecto a ese asunto, su madre estaba necia de impedir la salida de tanta gente, pero al final sirvió de algo después de todo

Paola se encontraba en su despacho, y tal como había dicho Karen, ella estaba tratando de ponerse al día con todos los informes que había dejado retrasar, como odiaba el protocolo, ¿no podía dar el reporte por medio hablado?, lo mas seguro es que su madre le diría que no, o peor aun, que era una buena idea, así que implementaría los dos sistemas, ahí si que no aguantaría

La chica escucha como alguien toca la puerta, solo dice un "Adelante" con fastidio, le disgustaba que la llegaran a molestar cuando por fin se decidía a trabajar, pero cuando vio a Alex casi salta de la silla

- Espero no molestarte, pero necesito hablar contigo – el tono de voz del muchacho era de lo mas tranquilo, pero a ella le sono como que estuviera a punto de dictar su sentencia de muerte, tal vez seria por una pequeña mirada asesina que no pudo, o tal vez no quiso esconde, una vez que se sentó en frente de la muchacha, lo mas seguro es que el ya se había enterado – "si sobrevivo, juro que te mato David" – piensa la muchacha mientras disimula una sonrisa al joven

- Pasa algo – pregunta con cautela

- Dímelo tu – contesta friamente

- Es por lo de Karen – contesta en un suspiro – realmente lo siento, no pretendí llegar tan lejos

- No es lo que quisiste o no – contesta igual de calmado, pero terriblemente frío como el ártico – es lo que haces y lo que provocas sin tener la menor conciencia

- Lo siento, me deje llevar

- Esa no es excusa – le contar con fuerza – no debías de decir nada, siempre has sido una irresponsable y descuidada, pero esta es demasiado, con tu nivel de irresponsabilidad no mereces tu puesto 

- Mi vida personal y profesional son diferentes – se defiende la chica – se que no soy la persona mas amable, pero ese no es motivo para degradarme

- Nunca aria eso – contesta con una sonrisa peligrosa – seria involucrarme de manera personal, y no me gustaría que pasaran malentendidos

- Entonces no hay ningún problema – contesta la chica con una gran sonrisa -  todos felices y asunto arreglado – su alegría se desvanece al notar como la miraba – o no – pregunta dudosa

- Como has dicho, tu vida personal es diferente a la profesional, lo único que pido es que la profesional se quede en el trabajo, y la personal lejos de mi o de cualquiera que estimo

- NO PUEDES PROHIBÍRMELO

- Claro que puedo, y lo haré, desde ahora no quiero que te acerques a Karen ni a su hermana, eso me incluye a mi – da un respiro para retirarse – eso es todo, será mejor que te pongas al día

- En otras palabras me niegas tu amistad – dice en un murmullo, la puerta ya se había cerrado – pues bien, buena la hiciste – exclama con tristeza – quien te manda a meterte con la grandiosa y perfecta Karen – exclama con desprecio – el la quiere mas de lo que esta dispuesto a reconocer, yo ya no tengo oportunidad, pero no importa, hay muchos chicos en el mundo – exclama tratando de animarse, pero unas lagrimas la traicionan, mismas que son limpiadas de inmediato, ella no lloraba, después de todo, Alex jamás podría imaginarse lo duro que resultaba para ella su indiferencia

Karen se encontraba en los jardines exteriores, los que daban a la playa, había estado platicando un buen rato con su hermana, o mejor dicho, Erika era la que hablaba como loro mientras su hermana la escuchaba, o mejor dicho, fingía hacerlo, no estaba poniendo realmente atención a nada, y eso Erika lo sabia, pero no decía nada al respecto, parecía que su hermana trataba de tomar una difícil decisión

- No creo que te agrade mucho – finaliza Erika

- ¿El que? – pregunta confundida – disculpa, creo que no preste atención en la ultima parte 

- "Ni tampoco en la primera ni en ninguna" – pensó Erika – no creo que te guste, Japón es un lugar hermoso, pero no es tu hogar, tu perteneces aquí, nunca te adaptarías, creo que tu deber es quedarte

- Pero donde, no tengo nada aquí, eran contadas las veces que había salido del castillos, y ahora que este no existe siento que ya no tengo lugar 

- Eso no es verdad – trata de animar Erika – sabes, Erik quería que te encargaras de las criaturas del bosque, ahora que el a decidido renunciar tu serias la reina perfecta

- Siempre creí que el iba a tomar el trono

- Si, pero estoy feliz de que no lo haga, parece que realmente esta dispuesto a olvidar todo y tratar de buscar un nuevo camino, es bueno tratar de dejar las cosas atrás – Karen solo sonríe

- A veces, no pareces tan niña

- Es mi don – se ríe la otra – pero sigo siendo infantil, no te confíes, y me alegro también de que ya no me seguirás jugando bromas

- Quien dice que no, tengo muchas planeadas, solo no me a dado tiempo de usarlas – ambas ríen. Cuando en extraño ruido en el cielo llama su atención

Eran dos inmensos dragones, uno de ellos Erika lo reconoció como Soran, pero el otro no podía identificarlo, era un dragón de elite, sin duda, por su forma alargado y sus movimientos para maniobrar en el aire se podía dar cuenta del tipo de dragón, esas especie es mas débil que los normales, pero su velocidad y habilidad para maniobrar es mucho mayor a la común, tanto que tenían el titulo de las criaturas mas veloces sobre el planeta

Ambos seres descienden muy cerca de las muchachas, Soran baja muy cerca de Erika, la cual lo obraza con ternura, pero el otro se mantiene a distancia, en las sombras, un rayo de luna ilumina a la criatura, el dragón poseía un color parecido al blanco, sus alas eran bastante largas, sus ojos eran de zafiro, y su porte majestuoso, aunque se miraba que era mas débil que su compañero, se notaba que poseía una mayor velocidad

- Zafir – exclama Karen sorprendida – ¿eres tu?

- Es una sorpresa que me recuerde – contesta con tranquilidad la recién llegado – no esperaba que recordara a nadie de todos modos

- ¿Quién es? – pregunta Erika

- Es mi dragón, recuerda que a nosotros se nos asigno un dragón que nos cuidaría cuando nacimos, o mejor dicho, los dragones eligieron, era una tradición de ellos, no se como escogían, pero participaban muchos en el juego, Soran se encarga de cuidarte, lo cual no era una tarea fácil – toma un pequeño respiro, para dirigirse  Soran – no sabia que Artax era el dragón que cuidaba a mi hermano, creí que el no se metía con humanos

- Por eso fue una sorpresa cuando insistió, no esperábamos que se ofreciera

- Por desgracia no hemos hecho muy bien nuestro trabajo – procede a hablar Zafir – debíamos de cuidar que nada malo les pasara y ser una guía para quien fuimos asignados

- Eso no importa ahora – contesta Erika con una sonrisa – saben donde esta Erik

- Esta en casa, según se – contesta Soran – y es ahí donde nos dirigimos, hemos venido a recogerlas, claro solo si desean

- Te estabas tardando – dice Erika incapaz de disimular su alegría – claro que quiero irme de aquí, es lo que mas espero – pero en eso repara en su hermana

- No hay problema – dice al notar la mirada de su hermana – a decir verdad yo también tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar con Erik, solo espérenme un momento, que tengo que recoger unas cosas – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Elena recogía sus cosas, en realidad no era mucho, por no decir casi nada, no le interesaba nada, se disponía a irse cuando se topa con la persona que menos o tal vez que mas quería ver, todavía no lo decidía

- Te vas sin despedirte – le dice en tono neutral mientras se encontraba apoyado en la pared – creí que al menos hablarías conmigo

- Pensé que estarías ocupado – contesta con seriedad

- Esa no es excusa, siempre pensé que confiabas en mi

- Y lo hago, pero han pasado muchas cosas, y siento que este no es mi lugar

- Por eso te vas – pregunta el muchacho – hemos estado juntos por varios años, y ahora simplemente te vas – dice con un pequeño tono de resentimiento que trato de disfrazar

- Lo siento, pero cada quien debe seguir su camino

- Y tu lo seguirás con ellos – ahora si mostraba un poco de enojo – por que, han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que los vistes, hace unos días no te acordabas que existían y ahora simplemente te vas, y ahora que van a ser cuando termine todo, regresar al valle

- Hay algo que tengo que aclarar – dice con nerviosismo – ellos no se quedaran aquí, de hecho, regresaran al mundo donde pertenece Akane 

- Perfecto, eso quiere decir que no solo te vas del reino, si no que también del planeta, no podría ser mejor – dice con un tono claro de ironía, se notaba realmente molesto 

- Entiende, es mas complicado de lo que crees, se que hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos pero ahora serás el rey, no me necesitaras, ahora que la gente sabe la verdad sobre mi no confiaran como antes

- Aun no entiendo tu punto, por que tienes que irte con ese si apenas lo conoces

- Y no entiendo por que no te agrada mi hermano, bueno el tiende a provocar antipatía pero no es tan malo como aparenta, al menos no con nosotros – ella dijo con duda, aun no tenia muy claro por que esa antipatía con el muchacho

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo, pero si eso es lo que quieres no tengo inconveniente – exclama con un tono que mostraba lo contrario del significado de sus palabras – espero que te valla bien – dice mientras cierra la puerta

"Si que se miraba molesto" – piensa la chica – "si tan solo pudiera leerle la mente sabría el motivo, pero imagino que no es fácil perder a alguien a quien estimas como hermana" – piensa con tristeza – "por que le dije que me iría, no lo haré, me quedare a cuidar de las criaturas del bosque, alguien tiene que hacerlo, pero una vez que lo haga no podré volver a verlo, tal vez sea mejor que piense que me iré definitivamente, será mas fácil para los dos"

No dijo palabra, llego en silencio hacia donde estaban los dragones, monto al hermoso dragón blanco, el cual se levantaba con gran habilidad sobre la tierra, surcando los cielos en cuestión de segundos, Soran la alcanzo con rapidez, a pesar de que Erika estaba muy contenta de dejar atrás esa prisión, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada preocupada a su hermana

Por fin la chica había podido conseguir agua caliente, aunque no era una tarea difícil, su habitación contaba con un baño donde podía conseguir toda el agua tibia que quisiera, lo difícil era llevar todos esos animales sin parecer un circo

Lo primero que intento fue probar que cada animal caminara por su cuenta, el problema es que P-chan se le perdía a cada momento, en una ocasión tubo que ir a buscarlo hasta la cocina, un poco mas y el menú hubiera sido P-chan asado, así que opto por llevar chineado al cerdo

Otro inconveniente era el pato que se lanzaba sobre la gatita y quedaba como pato rebanado, sin mencionar la miopía del mismo, pero con todo y todo logro llevarlos a la habitación

- Y bien, por fin llegamos, el baño ya esta listo, los chicos pueden meterse, ya deje la ropa preparada para que se cambien – exclama mientras sale con la pequeña gatita de la habitación

Como había pasado en la capital, les habían asignado habitaciones contiguas, con todos los lujos del antiguo castillo, pronto llega al baño que le habían asignado a Shampoo, y la gatita recobra su forma verdadera

- Ese Mousse, es realmente insoportable – exclama enojada la gatita – nunca aprendera

- yo creo que no deberías ser tan mala con el, es un buen chico solo quiere que le prestes atención

- no lo aguanto, pasa todo el tiempo echándoseme encima

- Eso es por que te aprecia mucho deberías estar contenta de que aun este contigo, otros chicos ya hubieran salido corriendo, es un muchacho muy perseverante

- Si lo aprecias tanto por que no te quedas con el – exclama Shampoo con voz molesta

- Lo lamento – exclama Ukyo con una sonrisa – pero yo no le intereso, el solo tiene lugar para ti, o vamos, no te pido que lo aceptes como novio, pero no seria una buena idea tratarlo con un poco mas de respeto, el se lo merece, después de todo lo que él te a ayudado – Shampoo solo da un suspiro de protesta

- No se ni por que te escucho, pero esta bien, tratare – su mirada cambia a una meditante – sabes, esa anciana que nos mojo se me hizo familiar, pero no recuerdo donde la habré visto

- Lo mas seguro fue cuando llegamos al castillo, ella parece ser la encargada del jardín

- Si, tal vez – exclama la chica dudosa, pero prefiere olvidar el asunto, después de todo carecía completamente de importancia

Era pasado de la media noche y la figura de los dos dragones se podía apreciar en el reflejo de la luna, en ese momento se encontraban cruzando el bosque, pronto llegarían a su hogar, Elena aun seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, pronto llego al lugar que no había visto en diez años, una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza se apodero de ella

- Así es como termino lo que era nuestro hogar – exclama con tristeza mientras recoge lo que parecía ser parte de una pared – todo esta destruido, no quedo nada

- No del todo – la anima Erika – aun están las criaturas, ellas siguen fieles a nosotros y confían en que restauremos lo que queda de este lugar, al igual que el bosque, ellos dependen de nosotros, o mejor dicho, de ti, te necesitan

- Me quieres dejar todo el trabajo a mi sola – se burla Elena – si que te has hecho aprovechada

- Oye no te quejes, ahora serás la reina indiscutible, amada y respetada

- Si, claro – se ríe Elena – búrlate, pero yo aun quiero hablar con mi hermano, necesito aclarar ciertos puntos con él

- Y hablando del rey de Roma – señala Erika, Elena no sabia lo que significaba esa expresión, ¿Roma?, ¿qué quería decir y que era Roma?, pero su hermano la miraba a distancia, con una mirada indescifrable típica de el

- Bienvenida a casa, Elena, así que has aceptado ser la reina al fin y al cabo

- Esos son puntos que deseo aclarar hermanito – exclama con una sonrisa, luego se da cuenta de que el no estaba solo – siempre has sido indescifrable Nabiki Tendo, pero jamás imagine que nos encontraríamos en este lugar, se supone que solo unos pocos privilegiados podrían entrar – dice con curiosidad y diversión

- Pues parece que acabo de entrar en la lista – exclama simplemente – en todo caso no pretenderán quedarse ahí paradas, será mejor que entren a su casa – exclama mientras se mete a los túneles, los otros nada mas la siguen

- Hermano ¿que le has contado? – exclama Erika con ojos maliciosos que el bien conocía, su típica mirada de cupido – parece ser que ella sabe mucho, no había visto que tuvieras tanta confianza con cualquiera

- Ya quita esa mirada que se lo que insinúas

- Pero aun no me respondes, por que la trajiste aqu

- ¿Pretendías que la dejara afuera? – se burla el chico – además no molesta tanto como parece y come poco – en eso esquiva un objeto que la joven le había lanzado

- ten un poco de respeto que no soy un perro – exclama mas divertida que enojada, a lo cual el sonríe mas abiertamente

- Solo es un poco temperamental, debe ser mal de familia – se ríe el chico

Elena miraba todo con duda, su hermano había cambiado después de todo, ya no era tan huraño con las demás personas, según recordaba el solo era amable con ellas y con su madre, pero prefiere hacer el análisis después, tenia otros asuntos que discutir, como la participación de la defensa y apoyo al otro reino, ese pensamiento le causa una punzada de dolor, tal vez al día siguiente lo vería, el estaría ahí, y quizás seria la ultima vez que lo viera, por que aunque ella no se fuera de esa dimensión, no quería entrometerse en la vida de Alex 

Era temprano todavía, pero Akane se sentía angustiada, no sabia como Ranma podía estar tan fresco y comer de esa manera, ya casi iba a ser mediodía y no tenia idea de lo que estaban esperando, pero de algo si estaba segura, nada pasaría en ese lugar, sentía que estaba fuera de lugar y quería ir a ayudar a sus amigos

- Hasta cuando vamos a quedarnos a esperar – dice la chica con fastidio

- Deberías tranquilizarte – le contesta la chica entre bocado y bocado – aun hay tiempo, no habrá nada hasta que oscurezca

- Como quieres que me tranquilice, no se por que tenemos que quedarnos aquí cuando podríamos estar con los demás – contesta aun mas enojada – y podrías dejar de pensar en comer, y hasta cuado seguirás siendo una chica

- No hay agua caliente – contesta con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros – bien ya termine – anuncio la pelirroja – es hora de irnos

- Hasta que por fin, y se puede saber como planeas que nos vallamos, no tenemos transporte, y el lugar será en la capital, lo que equivaldría a Inglaterra y estamos en China

- No te preocupes, apenas han de ser como las doce, tenemos como seis horas para llegar a pie, sin contar la diferencia de horas a nuestro favor

- Estas loco, como planeas llegar en seis horas allá, y por que Arli no nos llevo

- No se, dijo que tenia otros asuntos, y además le prohibieron intervenir, así que estamos por nuestra cuenta

- Estas muy extraño, seguro que no te al lavado el cerebro – pregunta la chica preocupada, y es que Ranma parecía demasiado tranquilo, es verdad que el es confiado, pero esta vez parecía diferente, casi como si supiera lo que iba a pasar

- Créeme, nunca había sentido mi mente tan despejada como ahora – Ranma empieza a caminar con dirección al occidente – es por esta dirección, pero si queremos llegar a tiempo es mejor partir, con lo lenta y torpe que eres

- A quien llamas lenta, cretino, y para tu información no soy torpe, trátame con respeto

- Si, lo que tu digas – dice en claro tono de burla, la chica estaba a punto de mandarlo al otro lado del mundo ahorrándole el tiempo, pero en ese momento Ranma le da una bolsa con un polvo parecido al aserrín a la chica – y esto – queda extrañada, tanto que se le olvida el enojo 

- Es un polvo especial, sirve para torcer dimensiones, o como un transportador, pero es muy inestable, es casi un juguete, pero si sabes usarlos puedes ahorrar mucho tiempo en viajes, ¿nunca te has preguntado como hace Ryoga para llegar al otro lado del mundo en unas horas? – la chica niega con la cabeza – como dije, es un transportador, si vas a una determinada dirección, puedes saltarte varios kilómetros sin darte cuenta, hasta que llegas rápido a tu destino, pero se necesita de una gran concentración, de lo contrario la persona puede saltar de mas, o dañar su sentido de orientación, incluso esa misma persona puede dar vueltas en circulo sin darse cuenta

- Eso es lo que le pasa a Ryoga, pero no entiendo, donde los obtuvo

- Algo de familia, supongo, pero no es hereditario, de alguna manera tuvieron mucho contacto con algo parecido, por que el efecto de esos polvos es temporal, una poción tomada tendría un efecto mas duradero

- Y tu como sabes todo eso – pregunta con desconfianza – estas actuando muy raro

- Arli me lo contó, y ahora – dice mientras rocía a Akane y a él al mismo tiempo – hora de empezar la marcha, no te alejes de mi, y recuerda, ten siempre en mente el lugar a donde quieres ir y la dirección, si supiera bien esta técnica llegaríamos en una hora, pero lo mas seguro es que nos perdamos en el camino

Akane no entendía a que se refería, pero decidió comenzar la marcha, pero mientras caminaba noto algo extraño, parecía que los objetos se movieran, le era difícil precisar la dirección, era como si la posición de todo cambiara tan rápido, que si no fuera por que no estaba acostumbrada, no se daría cuenta, ¿así miraba Ryoga?, con razón se la pasaba perdido, era difícil precisar la derecha de la izquierda

Para sorpresa de Akane, Ranma le tomo la mano, la joven pelirroja parecía saber muy bien por donde ir, por que en un momento habían salido del valle, ¿en que momento habían entrado al bosque?, solo esperaba que no tardaran dos semanas o mas en llegar

La tarde se aproximaba, y conforme pasaba, los nervios de cada persona iban en aumento, los escuadrones se preparaban como nunca en la historia del planeta, un grupo que superaba por mucho a aquel que fue famoso hace diez años, con solo verlo haría a cualquiera sentirse orgulloso, pero este no era el caso de Alex, que estaba mas ocupado revisando que todo estuviera en orden, no quería que nada se saliera de control, no perdería vidas innecesariamente

Otro asunto que le rondaba la cabeza era Karen, por mas que trataba de sacudírselo, ¿cómo podía extrañarla en cada minuto que pasaba?, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo indispensable que era para el, él apoyo de la chica, no había nadie mas confiable que ella, y en cierta forma se sentía culpable de que ella no estuviera, un sentimiento de angustia se apodera de el al imaginarse que tal vez con suerte la mire en el encuentro, y esa sea la ultima vez, una punzada de angustia lo inundaba, pero no podía pensar en trivialidades en ese momento, tenia que tener la mente despejada, no podía darse el lujo de permitirse un descuido

Revisa de nuevo todos los comunicados y las posiciones de cada escuadra, hay un mensaje que parece nuevo, lo lee con cuidado antes de arrojarlo por los suelos, indeciso si sentirse enojado o feliz. Era un comunicado, o mejor dicho una alianza entre reinos, en el se mostraba la confirmación sobre la participación de las criaturas mágicas en el encuentro, el mensaje estaba firmado por Elena, princesa y representante del reino, ¿por qué no lo había firmado el hermano?, tal vez por que Karen estaba mas familiarizada con el protocolo

Al menos ya tenia la seguridad de que la vería esa tarde, pero el mensaje le pareció tan frió, sentía que la perdía a cada momento, o mejor dicho, ya la había perdido, el chico golpea con furia una hermosa mesita que tenia la mala fortuna de estar ahí en ese momento, tal vez allá una buena utilidad para una mesa de tres patas con un agujero en medio

Erik había desaparecido de nuevo, no era nada nuevo para Elena, pero por primera vez encontró molesto esa actitud de su hermano, el estaba necio en que ella dirigiera la ofensiva, fue después de una larga discusión que por fin llegaron a un acuerdo racional, ellos dos plantearían la estrategia, Erik colocaría a los dragones, y ella a los demás, los lobos los dirigiría Ren. Y ella se encargaría de hacer las pases con el reino que por mucho tiempo fue su hogar, realmente la propuesta no parecía irracional, así que al fin la discusión llego a su fin

Así que allí estaba ella, asiendo un recuento de todas las criaturas desearan participar, las hadas fueron las primeras en unirse, luego los espíritus de nivel bajo, hasta llegar a los pegasos, los cuales fueron convencidos por Luna, pero aun no tenia una estrategia que fuera realmente útil, en otra parte una discusión se llevaba a cabo

- Debilitarlos suena bien – opinaba Nabiki mientras miraba el mapa de estrategias – pero la mayor parte del plan se basa en la suerte

- Eso es lo que temo – dice con un suspiro, parecía algo desanimado – todo es a base de hipótesis, no sabemos hasta que punto funcionaran

- Sin embargo te mirabas muy seguro en frente de los demás, ¿por qué no quieres estar al frente?

- A ti cuesta mucho engañarte – exclama en un suspiro - no tengo las energías para hacerlo

- Me lo imaginaba, estas tratando de reunir la mayor cantidad de poder antes del encuentro directo

- Si, pero me temo que no es suficiente, antes podía gastar todas mis energías y luego recuperarlas con tiempo, eso era lo que sobraba, pero ahora estoy contra el reloj y ya he gastado mas de lo que debía, solo espero que en verdad funcionen estas flautas, es la única manera de recolectar la energía necesaria

- Crees que si tuviera a la piedra del tiempo habría alguna diferencia – pregunta la chica con un tono preocupado, muy raro en ella, hasta parecía culpable

- No, no la habría, apenas si podría manejar una, dudo que pueda con las dos, en todo caso ellas comparten el mismo espíritu, no serviría mucho utilizarlas en contra de ellos, la única oportunidad es debilitarlos lo suficiente como para encerrarlos, creo poder utilizar el rubí para atraparlos, pero solo habrá una oportunidad

- El reino de Abgan esta controlando el cielo y la tierra norte y oeste, y un poco del este – dice Nabiki mientras señala el mapa

- Por eso nos encargaremos del área este y principalmente el sur, pero lo mas importante será llegar al ojo del huracán, Elena dijo que seria donde estuvo la capital, hay que llegar antes

- El verdadero encuentro será unas horas antes de media noche, hay que arreglárselas con la visión

- Ya lo había pensado, pero será un día brillante, las estrellas y la luna estarán en gran apogeo por lo que será una noche iluminada – un brillo de tristeza asoma un momento los ojos del joven – a media noche, hoy seria el día

- ¿Perdón?      

- Pensaba que hoy seria, cuando las estrellas se alinean y el menor de los herederos tiene arriba de los trece años, entonces se escoge a quien será el elegido, hoy seria el día, pero en estos momentos parece ser una celebración sin sentido, lo que mas me duele es que me quedare con la duda, por que no voy a esperar la próxima alineación para averiguarlo

Nabiki iba a decir algo, pero de improviso entra Erika acompañada con Elena, Erika estaba un poco seria, pero la otra tenia un aire deprimido – Abgan esta de acuerdo – dijo únicamente Elena -  tenemos que estar en el campo a las cuatro de la tarde – con eso se cerro todo 

Ryoga había padecido de muchas cosas en su vida, desde las mas comunes hasta las mas raras, había enfrentado monstruos, embaucadores, maldecidos, cerdos locos, pero nunca se había enfrentado a algo como lo que tenia en frente

Como ellos participarían, David insistió en que no podían ir así nada mas, es cierto que ir al combate con sus armas y los deseos de pelear era algo bastante heroico, aguerrido, pero poco practico, así que insistió que usaran algunos aviones "sencillos" y fáciles de manejar, pero para desesperación del muchacho, habían mas de cien botones en la consola, de los cuales de milagro había logrado aprender a usar veinte, nunca se había sentido tan perdido

Mousse no se encontraba en mejor situación, el muchacho no había dejado de echar rayos y truenos, y algunas otras cosas no muy agradable y nada apropiadas de aclarar, sobre el inventor de tan increíble idea, empezaba a sospechar que David lo hizo para jugarle una broma, o simplemente se estaba cobrando el incidente con la bomba, si no fuera por que el muchacho se había marchado a otros asuntos, nada le habría detenido para ir a "aclarar" ciertas diferencias, y viendo la expresión de sus compañeros, tenia la certeza de que no estaría solo

Para Ukyo y Shampoo no hubo ningún problema, el muchacho se había encargado de explicarles con todo detalle el funcionamiento de esos aviones, los cuales eran para una sola persona, extremadamente rápidos, y aunque a simple vista se miraban complicados, no eran tanto una vez aprendiendo los trucos, prácticamente volaban solos, la mayoría de los botones eran o rastreadores, o trampas para seguridad, los novatos tenían la manía de robar algunos para divertirse, así que decidieron usar ese sistema para evitar problemas, en realidad solo eran veintidós los que servían y realmente eran muy fáciles de manejar, de pronto un enorme cactus es lanzado a los cielos   

- Parece que Subasa activo el sistema de expulsión – dice Shampoo mientras revisaba el manual, completamente ilustrado y con dibujos muy detallados

- No crees que deberíamos compartirlos con los chicos – le pregunta Ukyo mientras sostenía en sus manos otros ejemplares del mismo – parece que no les va muy bien – Shampoo levanta la cabeza un momento para verlos, todavía no despegaban y Mousse ya estaba dando vueltas sin control por toda la pista 

- No, déjalos que sufran un poco mas, es muy divertido, además es culpa de ellos, si no se hubieran estado peleando habrían puesto atención – la chica de los Okonomiyakis no dijo nada, hizo un movimiento con los hombros antes de volver a ver el manual

Al principio a ninguno les había gustado la idea de usar algún arma para combatir, pero ahora parecía una excelente idea, o al menos eso pensaban las chicas, después de todo ellos estaban destinados a enfrentar a los mas fuertes, no podían perder tiempo enfrentando pequeños juguetes que les impedirán el paso, la idea no parecía nada malo en absoluto, y como insistió David, no eran difíciles de manejar, solo nunca se tocan los colores rojos ni amarillos, ya que eran los que tenían trampa, y sobretodo, jamás los negro, los únicos que realmente servían eran los blancos y azules, pero el orden cambiaba según el tipo de avión, en el caso de los muchachos el orden era el mismo

Una pareja camina por el desierto, el calor era grande, y el suelo rocoso, no sabia donde estaban, o si estaban caminando en círculos, nunca se podía saber, ambas chicas estaban amarradas con una cuerda, había probado ser el mejor método para que ninguna de las dos se perdiera, de pronto ambos paran, ante la vista de un gran risco

- Ranma, tienes idea de donde estamos – pregunta enojada la chica

- No tengo idea, África quizás

- Estamos en el gran cañón, idiota – exclama casi gritando – ahora como regresamos, y en todo caso, ¿en que momento cruzamos el océano?

Nabiki se encontraba bastante aburrida, así que decidió pasar el tiempo viendo la biblioteca, la cual estaba dotada de una gran cantidad de libros, los cuales no podía leer, la escritura era completamente diferente a lo que haya visto en su vida, pero los dibujos estaban bastante bien hechos, y habían muchos muy interesantes

En una pagina se podían ver las imágenes de las piedras, y algo escrito al lado, lo mas seguro una leve descripción de cada una, en otra se podía ver a sombra, en la siguiente estaban las flautas, en la siguiente estaba la imagen de la corona, nada fuera de lo común, pasa otra pagina, en ella se podía ver lo que parecía ser un rubí, era un hermoso rubí bien tallado, en su mundo podría costar una fortuna, los detalles que mostraba eran tan hermosos y perfectos

Pasa a la siguiente pagina, en la cual se mostraba el dibujo de una hermosa estrella, la cual poseía varios picos, esta estaba siendo sostenida por una chica pelirroja que flotaba sobre unos estanques, no sabia por que le parecía familiar, como si los hubiera visto antes

- Estos estanques, son muy parecidos a Yusenkyo – murmura la joven – y la chica se parece un poco a Ranma, eso debe ser lo que me parece familiar, pero esa estrella, no se por que me da la impresión de que ya la he visto antes

- Seria bien difícil – le contesta una voz a su espalda – esa estrella desapareció hace muchos siglos

- No deberías aparecer de la nada – le dice a Erik – me asustaste, en todo caso, ¿qué es?

- Era, mejor dicho, la estrella del demonio, se decía que era una joya tan preciada para los demonios como para nosotros son las gemas del tiempo y el espacio, pero esta poseía el poder de la materia, se considera uno de los tesoros mas poderosos, muchos la han buscado, pero hasta ahora jamás se ha encontrado rastro de ella, se dice que desapareció junto con los demonios

- Y esa chica quien es

- Según recuerdo, creo que se llamaba Keily, era la versión de Ángel, solo que en demonio, nació de ellos y tenia el deber de servirles, también era la guardiana de la estrella

- Valla responsabilidad para ser solo una sirviente

- Según dicen, nunca fue alguien común, era poderosa, tanto como un demonio, pero su mayor cualidad era su terquedad, nunca se daba por vencida, no seguía protocolo y no era nada respetuosa, pero bastante orgullosa

- La conoces mucho para haber muerto hace tanto tiempo

- La información se saco de los antiguos escritos, los pocos que se salvaron, pero a mi siempre me intereso su leyenda, debió de ser alguien fuera de lo común, su deseo de superación era incansable, al igual que su falta de preocupación, no era para nada una criatura corriente, por eso ella era la guardiana de la estrella, la protegió tan bien que hasta la fecha nadie a logrado encontrarla, pero vasta de historias, es hora de partir, ¿segura que quieres ir?

- Si, se que no seré necesaria, pero algo me dice que tengo que ir, mi sexto sentido me lo dice

- Y nunca desconfías de tu intuición – dice con sarcasmo – esta bien, tal vez te maten y me libre de ti

- Lo dudo – responde con una sonrisa típica en ella 

El calor había terminado, y en su lugar lo que había era frío, tanto que congelaba, la nieve era cada vez mas espesa, ahora todo era blanco, no sabia por que pero Akane estaba segura de que estaba perdida, de pronto unos animales se acercan a ella

- Valla, no sabia que en este lugar habían pingüinos – dice Ranma con una frescura que Akane le parecía insoportable – dime Akane, ¿los pingüinos habitan en el polo norte o en el sur? – Akane tubo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia para no matarlo en ese instante.

El sol del atardecer cubría los cielos en donde estaba la capital, la cual parecía un desierto, cada grupo estaba en sus posiciones, esperando lo que podría pasar, por fin las chicas se habían decidido a brindar sus conocimientos a los muchachos, los cuales parecían disfrutar bastante, por primera vez Ryoga no se había perdido, había seguido bien al resto del grupo, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba

Arli miraba a distancia, todos se preparaban a luchar contra algo que no sabían, y los resultados podían ser de lo mas desagradables, pero no podía hacer nada, era el destino que cada uno debía cumplir, solo podía rogar que el plan funcionara, y que Ranma supiera que hacer en el momento correcto, y que llegara a tiempo, tal vez no fue tan buena idea darle ese medio de transporte, como desearía conocer el plan

Un sitio tenebroso, un bosque olvidado, la selva era tan espesa que bien podría ser el amazona, los zancudos eran insoportables para Akane, pero parecía que Ranma estaba de lo mas satisfecho 

- Por fin, hemos llegado – dice con alegría indicando una extraña cueva, con la forma de una gran fiera, Akane mira extrañada el lugar

- Donde estamos, no recuerdo que así sea la capital, a donde nos has traído esta vez – dice ya no con enojo, realmente se estaba empezando a resignar

- No se, pero estoy seguro de que algo nos trajo aquí – dice mientras mira como la sortija brillaba con mas fuerza – hay alguien aquí con quien esta pequeña desea ajustar cuentas

Akane no entendía a que se refería, la cueva estaba tenebrosa, apenas había luz, casi a tientas caminaban por ese lugar, el brillo de la sortija parecía indicar el lugar apropiado, pronto estaban al borde de un pequeño precipicio, tenia como cinco metros arriba de la tierra, unas figuras encapuchadas se podían apreciar cerca de una fogata, Ranma le hace una señal a Akane de que guarde silencio, la chica presta atención en aquellas figuras

- Es inútil, no puedes manejar el fuego aunque lo intentes – decía una voz de mujer, la cual estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la fogata 

- Pronto podré, tu lo lograste, yo también lo haré, por fin esta será la ultima parte del ciclo, por fin lo tengo todo bajo control – decía la voz de un hombre

- Si, realmente estaba empezando a hartarme, este plan se a hecho desde hace mas de dos mil quinientos años, y por fin ya esta terminado

- Este será el ultimo ciclo, tengo la voluntad de ese par, no solo recolectare el poder de ellos, si no que también como bono, el poder de los príncipes, este será el ciclo mas interesante que haya habido

- Una vez que la alineación se cumpla, el rubí brillara, este nos proporcionara todo el poder que queramos, y las dimensiones se conectaran, tendremos no solo este mundo, también el otro, si supieran todos esos inútiles todo lo que nos están ayudando

- Lo que me preocupa es ese demonio, ¿crees que intervenga?

- Eso seria mejor para nosotros, tendríamos también la energía de él, y de todos los que participen, gracias al cristal que ocultaste, espero que lo hallas ocultado bien – le dice mientras le lanza una mirada de advertencia antes de continuar - una vez que carguemos el rubí, he inicie el proceso, nada podrá detenernos, pero ahora lo mejor será iniciar la función, este ciclo esta por comenzar – dice la chica antes de desaparecer

Akane no sabia de que estaban hablando, pero parecía ser algo bastante serio, y según escucho este problema ya no era solo de ese planeta, su mundo también estaba involucrado

- Ranma, que es lo que esperabas encontrar en este lugar – dice una vez que ambos han salido de la cueva

- Solo estaba confirmando lo que se sospechaba

- Tu ya sabias lo del plan para conquistar nuestro mundo, y apuesto a que también lo que pasara en este ciclo

- Solo en parte, este asunto es mas delicado de lo que yo mismo hubiera imaginado, cada paso que se hace en este lugar esta planeado, este complot se ha practicado por mas de dos mil años y ahora ya tienen la energía suficiente para conquistar este lugar y desatarse de todas sus correas, pero este lugar ya no les es suficiente, desean nuestro mundo, por eso mandaron a aquellos chicos, para que ellos funcionaran de enlace, no fue casualidad ni suerte que salieran con vida aquella noche y que regresaran

- Ellos han estado planeando eso por mucho tiempo, pero ¿quiénes son?, no les vi la cara, acaso ellos eran Akari y Akuma

- No – contesta secamente - hay mas de lo que se ve, por el momento hemos logrado escucharlos, pronto los veremos, nos corresponde a nosotros vencerlos, nadie de este mundo puede, están demasiado controlados, tantos años de manipulación tienen sus efectos

- Parece que te lo estas tomando muy enserio, parece como si fuera algo personal

- Una parte de mi lo considera algo personal

- Ranma ya vasta de secretos y palabras a medias, he sospechado que algo pasa desde que llegamos a este lugar, como también que hay muchas cosas que no se han querido decir, he soportado esto por que pensaba que nadie me lo diría, pero sospecho que tu sabes mas de lo que quieres decir, ¿qué tanto averiguaste anoche?

- En realidad no es tan complicado, pero puedo asegurarte algo, en estos momentos soy de las personas mas enteradas de este planeta

- ¿Y entonces?

- Esta bien, te lo diré todo, pero primero tengo que aclararte algunos punto, primero, si mal no recuerdas, supuestamente los espíritus planearon todo lo que pasaría, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Claro, como también recuerdo que los demonios contrarrestan en esa parte, por tanto nosotros contrarrestamos de algún modo, me imagino que por ahí va el asunto 

- Exacto, Akane me sorprendes, siempre pensé que eras una despistada

- ACASO ME ESTAS LLAMANDO IDIOTA – exclama la chica con el martillo en las manos y mirando no de muy buena manera, poniendo muy nervioso a Ranma

- No, no, no, claro que no – exclama nerviosamente 

- Mejor corta con eso, quiero saber el final antes de mandarte a volar, pero no quiero indirectas – exclama muy enojada la chica

- Esta bien, lo que estabas diciendo es correcto, excepto por un punto, tu no utilizas la misma energía de los demonios por que no eres una maldita de Yusenkyo, por eso tu si estabas dentro de los planes de los espíritus, y tu eras quien tenia que ir por la piedra según sus planes, y luego todo seguiría una secuencia, lo planearon todo hasta el ultimo detalle de lo que pasara

- ¿cómo podían planearlo todo?, tal vez yo ni había nacido

- Muchos no habían nacido cuando ellos ya tenían sus destinos planeados, solo necesitan a personas que cumplan ciertos requisitos, normalmente sus planes son tan generales que los detalles de la personalidad no importan, solo necesitan un representante en cada bando, y como usaran sus propios poderes no importa las habilidades de los que escojan

- ¿no entiendo?, ¿qué harán?, y lo mas importante ¿dónde entramos nosotros?

- Tu solo tenias que entregar la joya he irte, solo para eso te necesitaban, pero no lo hiciste, en todo caso eso no hubiera importado por que no habrías podido cambiar los eventos sola, pero no se esperaban la presencia de un demonio

- ¿Y eso en que ayuda?

- Ellos se contrarrestan, para empezar solo tu tenias que estar a lo mas, pero ¿cuántos somos?, somos ocho en total, pero eso no hubiera importado mucho, todo depende de lo que haga cada uno, por ejemplo, tu has tratado con Karen, ayudándola de algún modo, y eso en cierta forma afecto la opinión y participación de Alex, como también los que se encuentran a su alrededor, todo en una cadena, Nabiki también a echo parte importante en el asunto

- Pero ella que hizo, Y hablando de ella, no se como esta

- Déjame continuar – se exaspera Ranma – y escucha bien por que esta parte es la mas importante, hace poco la balanza se a inclinado a nuestro favor, conocemos sus planes, pero el asunto es demasiado delicado, hay una manera para que todo termine a nuestro favor, hay eventos que tienen que darse, pero otros que debemos evitar, si intervenimos en el momento incorrecto será peligroso

Akane escucha todo atentamente, mientras sus ojos se habrían mas a cada momento, el asunto estaba por demás claro, pero el plan era arriesgado, y todo dependía de cómo reaccionaran los otros, la ultima parte la hizo protestar, pero al final, Ranma tenia razón, tenían la balanza a favor y tenían que sacarle el máximo provecho

La lucha ya había comenzado y las criaturas estaban siendo vencidas, era lógico, toda la maquinaria era muy poderosa, estaban muy bien organizados y las criaturas mágicas eran de gran ayuda, Elena dirigía a los dragones, se preguntaba donde se podía haber metido su hermano en ese momento, y ahora que mas lo necesitaba, simplemente había desaparecido, debió de imaginar que haría eso, típico de su hermano, desaparecer en el mejor momento, tal vez esperaba que ella se encargara, así que debía de ir practicando, de todos modos el no se quedaría en ese mundo, pero aun así no era excusa

La pandilla de Nerima había llegado bastante lejos y destruido varias de esas criaturas antes de que sus aviones fueran destruidos por una fuerte corriente de aire, los aviones habían quedado destrozados por el huracán, pero los chicos estaban en una pieza, y ese era el propósito de esas maquinas, llevarlos cerca del ojo del huracán

- Están bien – pregunta Ukyo, la cual trataba de ubicar a los demás

- Si, estamos bien – contesta Shampoo, seguido por Mousse, Subasa y Ryoga – ¿que fue lo que nos derribo?

- Ese viento apareció de la nada – opina Ryoga – las únicas criaturas que tienen el poder del viento son dos, y si no fue Ángel eso quiere decir

- Que fui yo quien las derribo – exclama una chica, la cual estaba sentada en una gran piedra, sus ojos brillaban de una manera juguetona – si que habéis llegado muy lejos, mis sentidos no los detectaban, creo que teníamos una cita ¿o no?

- Estas en lo correcto – informa Ukyo – nosotros seremos los encargados de hacerte a un lado en esta lucha

- Pues les deseo suerte – exclama con una sonrisa burlona

Erik se encontraba evadiendo a las criaturas sobre la espalda de Artax, Erika le seguía muy de cerca con Soran, estaban muy cerca del cráter, de eso no había duda

- Hermano, por que estamos aquí – le pregunta la chica

- Yo no se por que estas tu aquí, te dije que te quedaras con Elena

- Ella estará bien, esta capacitada para no tener ningún percance, en todo caso yo le estorbaría, tu me preocupas mas

- Yo estoy bien, lo único que hago es adelantarme, presiento que pronto saldrán – dice mientras observa como empiezan a salir las estrellas – en todo casi, si Elena tiene problemas, podremos ayudarla en poco tiempo – mira en dirección a donde estaban los demás – nos están dispersando

- ¿cómo?

- Nadie se da cuenta, pero esas criaturas tienen el deber de dispersarnos, como si desearan dividirnos en grupos, esto es muy extraño, pero tengo la impresión de que lo mejor será que Elena pelee sola

- ¿Será apropiado?, ella no sabe usar bien sus poderes

- Tranquila, ella tendrá muy buena motivación para esforzarse a aprender – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa – se lo que hago – dirigiéndose a Artax – se que ustedes también tienen su propia lucha, lo mejor será que nos dejes por aquí – el dragón solo hace una señal de aceptación

El asunto no iba muy bien, en realidad seria mas fácil de no ser por que los ánimos estaban bastante bajos, Ukyo hacia su mayor esfuerzo por lograr lo mejor, al igual que Subasa, pero se estaban cansando

- Por que no se rinden – dice la guardiana del viento – es inútil lo que intentan, mi señor es muy poderoso, y aunque lograran vencerme jamás podrían contra él

- Por que lo haces – pregunta Ukyo – se ve que no disfrutas lastimar a la gente, de lo contrario ya nos hubieras acabado

- No me gusta lastimar a nadie, pero no puedo evitarlo, cumplo las ordenes de mi señor, no puedo hacer nada, pero me gusta pelear  - exclama con una sonrisa burlona

- Si tanto te gusta pelear, por que no lo haces conmigo – exclama una voz conocida para el grupo, todos se voltean para encontrar la figura de una pareja que acababa de llegar

- Hasta que llegamos – dice con frustración la chica de cabellos azules – tal vez hubiéramos llegado antes si cierta persona no se hubiera perdido en el amazonas

- No es mi culpa, tal vez no nos hubiéramos perdido si no fuera por que una torpe se perdió apenas iniciado el viaje y llegamos a Australia– le reclama la pelirroja

- He disculpen, pero estoy aquí – trata de llamar la atención la chica - Así que tu eres la que peleara contra mi – dice señalando a la pelirroja – estaba descrito que este día llegaría, nuestros futuros estaban cruzados, Kaily

- ¿Kaily? – pregunta Akane a la pelirroja – quien es ella, por que te llamo as

- Ella es la base de mi estanque, en donde yo caí, a su forma esta hecho este cuerpo, antiguamente se conocieron y fueron rivales, lo mas seguro es que me confundió – contesta tranquilamente – Kaily era hermana de Arli

- ¿Y tu como sabes tanto? – actuó Akane, ella sabia bien como lo sabia, pero la única manera de romper por completo el control era actuar como ellos eran, y por desgracia, así eran ellos -  no espera, no me digas, Arli te lo contó, ¿en que momento te dio tanta información si se puede saber?, debieron de pasar juntos toda la noche

- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, tu pasas la noche con ese cerdo y no digo nada

- Como puedes estar celoso de P-chan, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido – esta vez no era actuación

- ¿Y a estos que les pasa? – se pregunta Ukyo – creí que habían arreglado sus diferencias

- Pues parece que no es así – continua Ryoga, al ver como el par de chicas se peleaban, hasta que una queda aplastada en la tierra cortesía del martillo de Akane

- Estúpida marimacho – se queja Ranma, que en ese momento podría hacer el papel de estampilla

- Podría alguien ponerme atención, ya me están hartando – se queja la chica

- No te canses Mere – le dice una voz conocida para la espíritu – ellos son como los demonios, no esperes que te tomen en serio

- Que haces aquí, Kenry, no deberías estar con Akari – le pregunta la dama de viento con recelo y bastante agresividad al recién llegado 

- Me mandaron a ayudarte – explica en un tono confundido – no tengo idea de por que, pero creo que van a hacer una tregua

- ¿Una tregua?, ¿por esos insectos?, ellos no valen el motivo, ya casi los tengo acabados

- Oye – protesta Mousse – esa no es manera de hablarnos, te demostrare que acabados estamos  

Mousse se lanza en un ataque contra  ellos, la dama del viento simplemente levanta su mano y detiene el ataque del chico con una ráfaga de viento, el pato cae al suelo, haciendo un hoyo en este, Mere estaba a punto de echarse a reír cuando un extraño objeto cae en sus manos

- Y esto – dice viendo a la esfera que tenia el tamaño de un balón de Fútbol – parece un reloj, pero los números van en cuenta regresiva, a ver 4, 3 , 2

Una fuerte explosión se escucha en toda la zona, cuando el humos se disipa se puede apreciar a Mere, paralizada, con las manos en el aire como si sostuviera algo, y la cara completamente llena negra, al igual que sus cabellos dorados 

- ESTO ME LA PAGAN – grita con furia la chica – COMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR DE ESA FORMA MI CABELLO

- Con que te crees muy fuerte verdad – dice Shampoo en tono de reto – a ver si puedes con esto

La amazona, en un movimiento rápido, logra evadir los tornados que estaba creando Mere, y en cuestión de segundos había logrado atravesar sus defensas, propinándole a la chica una serie de patadas que casi la mandaron a estrellarse en la montaña

- Maldita, como te atreves – murmura la espíritu, pero no pudo decir mucho por que una lluvia de Okonomiyakis le callo encima – de donde han sacado tanta fuerza – murmura para si mientras se refugia en el cielo – ellos estaban casi acabados hace un momento

- Es debido a que la influencia sobre ellos se ha roto – le contesta el representante de las aguas – Lorena tenia razón, esa chica de cabello rojo es el pilar, por medio de ella se esta interfiriendo el control con los otros individuos

- Entonces solo es cuestión de acabar con Kaily, y el control sobre ellos será completo, no habrá problema, siempre desee acabar con ella, creí haberlo hecho en nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento, nunca imagine que escaparía con vida de Lorena

- Esa no es Kaily, ella murió, ningún demonio podía sobrevivir con esas quemaduras, no es ella, pero el parecido es asombroso, solo es un poco menor que la original, pero su poder se ve diferente, no te confíes

- Déjamelos a mi, no quiero que te metas, yo puedo sola – dice la chica con soberbia 

- Esta bien, pero constes que lo advertí – unos gritos detienen la conversación de los espíritus

- RANMA DEJA DE MOLESTAR A Akane

- TU NO TE METAS CERDO

- COMO ME LLAMASTES

- NO TE ATREVAS A MOLESTAR A RANCHAN, Y TU GATITA SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO SUELTES

- RANMA SERÁ MI ESPOSO, ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS, CHICA DE ESPÁTULA

- SHAMPOO POR QUE, CREÍ QUE FOR FIN NOS ENTENDIAMOS

- OLLE PATO – dice la voz de Subasa – PODRÍAS SOLTARME, TU AMADA ESTA ALL

- Y a esos chicos que les pasa – pregunta Mere

- Yo que voy a saber, nunca he entendido a los demonios

Mientras tanto, Ranma ya se estaba exasperando, es verdad que al romper el control mental sobre sus amigos todo volvería a ser como siempre, pero esto ya era demasiado, aunque no era algo de lo que no estuviera acostumbrado

- Y ahora – la voz de la chica cayo a todos los presentes – van a pelear si o no, por que no tu primero, ¿Keily?

- Ranma – le recrimina la chica pelirroja – mi nombre es Ranma, no Keily

- Como sea, me da igual, entonces aceptas el reto – una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Ranma, este reto se miraba interesante

- Como quieras, pero te advierto, no hay manera de que pierda

- Ranma ten cuidado – le advierte Shampoo – su principal defensa es su viento, una vez que cruces su defensa no habrá problema

- Eso nunca podrá detenerme, no tendré problema

- Espera un momento Ranma – le detiene Ryoga – no vas a creer que te dejare pelear solo, yo tengo mis cuentas con esa chica

- Esta es mi pelea Ryoga

- No hay problema, si quieren atacarme los dos no tendré inconveniente.

Ellos no esperaron una segunda invitación, a Mere le pareció que habían desaparecido, en un momento estaban frente a ella, casi por instinto ella se defiende con una expulsión de energía que detiene a Ranma, pero no a Ryoga, que apunta al suelo con un dedo, para confusión de ella

- El truco de la explosión – escucho gritar antes de que una fuerza la expulsara contra el muro

Nota como su cuerpo había sufrido varios daños, no esperaba que estos chicos poseyeran ese nivel de fuerza, ya había recibido varios daños,  no sabia de donde ese grupo había alcanzado ese nivel de fuerza, pero no se rendiría

- Ya estas vencida, déjame pelear – le insiste Kenry – a este paso te acabaran muy pronto 

- No te metas en lo que no te llaman – exclama con orgullo, cada ataque, no solo los que recibía de ellos, debilitaban su poder, pero aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a su limite – yo puedo perfectamente

- Si, por supuesto – dice con notoria sarcasmo

Akane sentía que había algo raro, pero no sabia que estaba fuera de lugar, pero no sabia que era, hasta que por fin cae en la cuenta de lo que era

- Ranma, ella es una chica, no era que tu no peleabas con chicas

- No le he hecho nada – le contesta la pelirroja – de todos modos, seria peor ofensa para ella no aceptar, si notas Ryoga no la ataco directamente, las eridas que tiene son cortesía de Shampoo, sumado el gasto de energía

- Aun así no me parece justo, déjame pelear con ella

- ¿TU? – exclama sorprendido – con lo lenta que eres que esperas lograr, eres demasiado lenta, y también muy torpe

- No pierdes oportunidad – le dice enojada, mientras lo hace a un lado – escuchen, yo me haré cargo de ella, y no tolerare la ayuda de ningún muchacho, esto es una pelea entre chicas, alguna objeción – pregunta dirigiéndoles una mirada atemorizante al resto del grupo

- Por mi encantada – exclama feliz Ukyo mientras saca su espátula – es bueno pelear cuando los ánimos no están tan deprimidos

- Esa chica pagara – amenaza Shampoo con sus bomborines – aprenderá a no molestar a las amazonas

- Perfecto – exclama Akane – y bien, que dices, aceptas el reto

- Por mi no hay problema, me lo están haciendo fácil – luego voltea a ver a Ranma - ¿y tu por que no me enfrentas?, acaso ya te dio miedo

- Tu cállate – murmura la pelirroja antes de hacerse a un lado, estaba seguro de que no tendrían problemas ahora que los chicos se habían librado de la influencia de Akari

Paola se encontraba en serios aprietos, su nave había sido derribada y ahora ella se encontraba peleando en tierra, pero cuando combatía con una de esas cosas se había resbalado y caído en el gran cráter que quedaba de la ciudad, ella se levanta rápido, pero parece ser que los monstruos no querían continuar, como si hubiera una extraña línea invisible que les evitara el paso

Estaba a punto de ir por ellos cuando un extraño muro aparece delante de ella, parecía ser una especie de pared de energía, la cual estaba rodeando toda el área, dejándola atrapada en esa zona, pronto una nave se extraña en el muro

David había estado buscando a Alex, había perdido la comunicación con el y eso podía ser desastroso, lo bueno es que ya casi habían terminado su parte y los monstruos estaban casi aniquilados, estaba dirigiéndose a la nave madre cuando un muro apareció de la nada, impidiéndoles el paso, y de paso averiando todos los sistemas, el aterrizaje fue bastante brusco, pero lograron salvarse por poco

- Y ahora que hacemos – dice uno se los que estaban comandando la nave – los sistemas no funcionan

- Nada, no podemos movilizarnos, solo nos queda averiguar que es esa cosa

- Según muestran los radares – dice la voz de una chica – es una barrera hecha de energía pura, el solo acercamiento de cualquier aparato seria suficiente  para sobrecargar los sistemas, tampoco se puede llamar o tener comunicación con los demás

- Cual es el área que cubre – pregunta David

- Rodea toda la capital, no podremos salir, según los radares hay mas dentro de esta zona, pero casi todos están del otro lado

- Y que a pasado con las criaturas

- Erradicadas, ya no queda ninguna, tanto dentro como fuera de la barrera

- Al menos una buena noticia – suspira el muchacho – según el rastreador, tanto Alex como Paola se encuentran por aquí, yo iré a buscarlos, ustedes traten de reparar los daños

- ¿Será conveniente que salga solo?, debería llevar una escolta – pregunta la muchacha preocupada

- No te preocupes Gabi, estaré bien, después de todo soy yo el que tengo que estar con ellos, encárgate de todo

La muchacha no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, agradeció que el ya hubiera salido en ese momento

- Otra vez te sonrojas, se ve que te dio fuerte Gabriela – le dice una chica que estaba a la par

- Ese no es asunto tuyo – contesta la joven indignada – es mejor hacer lo que nos indico

- Si, si, lo que tu digas 

Artax acababa de dejar a los chicos, Soran insistió en quedarse con Erika, así que ahora el se encontraba en busca de sus compañeros, pronto se encontró con Ángel, la cual venia acompañada por luna y Ren

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunta el dragón al ver la preocupación y la incertidumbre en cada rostro

- Mira en esa dirección – le señala la dama del viento

No supo describir su reacción, parecía que una gran columna de energía se formaba alrededor de la zona, era como una especie de barrera que los estaba encerrando, casi todos habían quedado del otro lado, solo algunos pocos estaban adentro

- Nos han cercado – prosigue Ren – todos los que están destinados en esta lucha están dentro del radio establecido, se a puesto esa barrera para impedir que mas intervengan

- Pero quien la pudo poner, esta no es una treta de Akari, ni tampoco de Akuma – pregunta curiosa la Pegaso

- No se – responde Ángel – esto es muy extraño

- ¿quiénes mas están atrapados? – pregunta el dragón 

- Yo vi a los extraños visitantes, parece que ya se reunieron todos – contesta Ren – también el príncipe de Abgan y Elena, pero no he visto ni a Erik ni a Erika, tampoco la chica que estaba con ellos, creo que se llamaba Nabiki

- Ellos están en el centro – contesta el dragón -  no se donde esta la chica, pero Soran esta con los príncipes, parece que son todos

- No todos, faltan los dos representantes de Abgan para completar el trío – exclama preocupada la joven

- No te preocupes – le calma Ren – ellos están de este lado

- De todos modos eso no les servirá de nada – esa voz era de un joven, todos voltean a ver al recién llegado

- Wint – murmura Ángel – hasta que la fin bienes, me da gusto verte – dice en tono claro de sarcasmo 

- Yo digo lo mismo – exclama el hombre – hasta que te has decidido a traicionar a tu señora, Ángel

- No es la primera ves

- Pero si la primera en se recibe la orden de matarte – exclama con tristeza – es una pena, - dice en tono evidente de sarcasmo –  así que, como será el enfrentamiento, todos juntos o de uno en uno

Ellos lo miran con desconfianza, el representante del agua era un ser bastante poderoso, mucho mas de lo que Ángel aspiraría a ser, y eso que ángel era mas hábil que las tres criaturas a su lado

- Esta bien – dice al fin la chica – será un duelo de uno contra uno, yo peleare contigo 

Esas chicas eran contrincantes excesivamente fuertes, no había forma de pararlas, la mas lenta era la de cabello azul, pero poseía un espíritu y determinación que la ponía en nivel con las otras dos, ahora ni la energía directa, ni las ráfagas de viento parecían dar efecto, y ya se estaba cansando

- Esto es aburrido – pensaba Kenry – pero no tengo necesidad de esperar – dice dirigiéndose a los chicos – que opinan, no quieren perder contra mi

- Con que arrogante – se burla Ranma – pues déjame decirte que eso no te servirá conmigo

- Cierto – secunda Ryoga – es bien sabido que Ranma posee el ego mas grande del planeta

- Muy cierto – prosigue Mousse – creo que no existe ser mas arrogante en ningún mundo

- Y A USTEDES QUIEN LES PREGUNTO – exclama enojada la pelirroja

- No deberías enojarte – le dice Kenry – no le hará bien a su hermosos rostro, bella dama, una joven tan delicada no debería intervenir en estos asuntos

- Tu cállate – exclama mientras trata de golpearlo pero el solo la evade, los chicos observan con atención

- Es muy rápido – observa Mousse – parece que se moviera con la brisa

- Eres bueno – exclama la chica – pero no creo que puedas evadir esta técnica – dice mientras da una serie de puñetazos a gran velocidad – el truco de las castañas caliente

Eran muy rápidos para eludirlos, pero cuando Ranma logro impactarlo, en lugar de lanzarlo por la fuerza del golpe, el puño de Ranma se enterró dentro del cuerpo del muchacho

- Que paso – exclama sorprendido mientras saca rápidamente la mano – ahora entiendo, su cuerpo es como el agua

- Así es, por eso no puedes golpearme directamente, mi cuerpo puede dejar de ser sólido si lo deseo, por eso no puedes ganarme

- Eso piensas – se burla Ryoga – entonces a ver que te parece esto, el rugido de león

De las manos del joven sale una gran esfera de energía, esta golpea fuertemente al guardián de las aguas, la esfera resulto poseer una gran cantidad de calor, lo que provoca sorpresa en el guardián, el cual cae a varios metro y viéndose notablemente maltratado

- Que te pareció – exclama el chico con orgullo – apuesto a que no te lo esperabas, si te ataco de esta manera puedo derretir tu cuerpo y volverlo gas

- Ryoga me sorprendes – exclama Ranma – no sabia que conocías los estados del agua

- Que crees que soy un tonto como tu – exclama el ofendido, la pelirroja estaba a punto de protestar cuando el joven se levanto

- Estoy sorprendido, los discípulos de los demonios no deberían poder usar el calor, pero veo que no cuentan con esa debilidad – los demás lo miraron sin entender a que se refería

- No somos demonios – contesta Ranma – ni tenemos que ver con ellos, solo hemos tenido ligeros roces 

- No me engañan, la energía que usan es propia de los demonios – luego se eleva a unos centímetros del suelo – no son rivales tan sencillos como lo imagine, esto será divertido, por que no le damos a esta lucha un campo mas entretenido

Los muchachos no entendían a que se refería, cuando de pronto todo ese gran cráter donde se encontraban empezó a cubrirse de agua en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de pronto ese lugar se había convertido en una hermosa laguna

Ese incidente también afecto la pelea de las chicas, una gatita morada corrió a subirse a la cabeza de Ukyo, que era lo único que se mantenía a flote

- Como te atreves a intervenir – exclama Mere completamente empapada – sabes que me cuesta volar y el agua no es mi elemento

- Cálmate que te hice un favor, hubieras perdido de cualquier modo, en todo caso, ¿de donde salieron esos animales?

Un cerdito negro se estaba peleando con la chica pelirroja mientras trataba de subirse a su cabeza, mientras un lindo pato nadaba muy cerca de otra ¿chica?

- Subasa – exclama la pelirroja – crees que te puedas disfrazar en una lancha o algo

- lo dudo, no soportaría el peso – dirigiéndose al pato – oye Mousse, no tendrás algún bote oculto por ahí - el pato empieza a registrar, varias cosas empezaron a salir, un tazón de comida, unas lanzas, una cadena, un reloj, un delantal, una estrella de navidad

- y para que quieres una lima de acero – le pregunta Subasa, al ver el artefacto

- Cua cua, cua cuuu, cuaaa – lo que podría darse a entender como "es para escapar de la jaula cuando me encierran en el restaurante" – y así seguí sacando hasta que hallo un bote de remos 

- Hasta que por fin – exclama Ranma, mientras se sube al bote y ayuda a los demás – y ahora vamos por las chicas, no han de estar muy bien

Y en efecto, se estaban congelando, el agua las había arrastrado a varios metros, no divisaban nada en el horizonte mas que agua, hasta que por fin ven como una lancha se acerca a ellos, pero no pudieron llegar muy lejos cuando sienten que la corriente empieza a agitarse, volcando la lancha

- No pensaran que este juego se acabaría tan fácilmente – Exclama Kenry con una sonrisa de burla – este es mi elemento, no tienen oportunidad

- Miserable – exclama Akane, mientras es arrastrada por el remolino, junto con todos los demás – cobarde por que no peleas limpio

- ¿Y quien me va a obliga?

- "Entonces tendré que darte una lección" – piensa la amazona, se odio por un momento por lo que iba a ser, pero un pensamiento maligno atravesaba su linda cabecita, era cruel, pero se lo merecían, sabia que no seria fácil, pero ya lo había hecho antes. La hermosa gatita da un salto preciso hacia su objetivo

Ranma trataba de sostenerse, las peleas áreas eran su especialidad, y no lo hacia nada mal en tierra, pero agua era un elemento nuevo, y en ese momento se acuerda de algo, Akane no sabia nadar, ¿cómo pudo mantenerse a flote?, y en todo caso, ¿por qué pensar en ella en ese momento tan critico?, pero aun así no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a su prometida, en eso se fija como algo brillaba, el brillo lo provocaba algún objeto que estaba entre las ropas de Akane, parecía que nadie se había fijado, o tal vez Ranma era la única persona capaz de verlo, ahora entendía por que la chica no se había hundido, el objeto estaba despertando después de tantos años, en ese momento siente que algo le callo encima, un fuerte grito se escucho por toda la zona

- GAAAATOOOOO – gritaba el chico mientras nadaba como loco, era mas veloz que una sirena, si le hubieran medido el tiempo hubiera implantado una marca mundial, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos importaba

- Y a esa que le pasa – exclama Mere – nunca había visto a alguien comportarse as

- Que le pasa a Ranma – se sorprende Ukyo – sabia que le temía a los gatos pero nunca imagine que tanto

- Pero como se atreve – expresa Akane con enojo, Mousse estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su amada, y como no, si Ranma se había sumergido y ahora parecía submarino

De un movimiento rápido, un gatito morado sale a la superficie y con un salto desesperado logra aferrarse al bote, tratando de respirar lo mas tranquilamente posible  

Otro ser sale del agua para refugiarse en el bote, era una chica, pero sus movimientos eran diferentes, muy felinos, esta se limpiaba las patas con la lengua mientras ronroneaba y trataba de secarse, algunos miran con terror, otros con extrañes y la gatita con una sonrisa de triunfo

"Nunca imagine que Shampoo hiciera algo así" – piensa Nabiki Tendo mientras observa a la distancia con una cámara especial y toma algunas fotos – "Se ve muy bien, a pesar de estar a mucha distancia se puede apreciar todo" – luego enfoca a otra dirección – "esa barrera apareció de la nada, parece que su interés en mantenernos encerrados, esto no me da buena espina" – exclama antes de volver a poner atención a la pelea – "Akane debe estar muy concentrada, no se acuerda que no sabe nadar, espero que nadie se lo recuerde"

la felina miraba con interés a los dos individuos que flotaban a escasos centímetros del agua, los cuales la miraban con curiosidad, ella fijo sus ojos en ellos, un pequeño destello de rabia se nota en lo mas profundo de su miraba, los gatos odian el agua, y lo que mas detestan es mojarse, pero en ese momento la gatita se sentía enojada, sentía que alguien era responsable de sus problemas, y tenia una gran necesidad de desquitarse

Ángel no le iba muy bien, por no decir nada bien, sus ataques de viento eran repelidos por el agua, los cuales estaban ahogándola, de no ser por que Artax logro sacarla a tiempo del remolino en el cual estaba atrapada, lo mas seguro hubiera muerto, pero ahora eran ellos los que estaban escapando de ser ahogados

- Y bien, que hacemos – pregunta la joven sujeta al cuello del dragón

- El es el guardián de las aguas, detesta el fuego, esa será nuestra arma – exclama el dragón mientras lanza grandes llamas de fuego por su boca, los cuales detienen el ataque tan solo unos momento

- Eso esta muy bien – les aplaude el guardián – pero no será suficiente para detenerme, esa es solo una pequeña hoguera comparada con el océano

Y era verdad, ellos no podían hacer mucho, pero juntando sus fuerzas podrían hacer algo, Ren observa detenidamente la situación, tenían el fuego de Artax, la velocidad de Luna y el poder de Ángel, solo había que mezclarlos apropiadamente

- Luna – dice llamando al Pegaso, este se hacerca al lobo – necesito que lo distraigas, vuela alrededor de el, pero no lo ataques, solo se rápida – el pagaso asiente y se dirige a cumplir el mandato, mientras Ren se comunica telepáticamente con su compañero – *Artax, necesito que ataques cuando este 00distraído*

- *Eso no serviría de mucho, necesito que Ángel convine su energía conmigo para poder hacer un ataque en verdad poderoso* - el lobo sonríe

- *Por eso siempre nos hemos entendido bien, lastima que estando en tierra no te pueda ayudar*

- *tendrás tu oportunidad* contesta el dragón mientras se dirige a su compañera – Ángel, ¿crees poder unir tu poder con el mío?, necesito que alimentes mi fuego con tu aire, solo así ganaremos

- claro, cuenta con ello

El Pegaso parecía un mosquito, se movía a gran velocidad, en un momento de distracción se vio rodeado por un aro de fuego, sonríe con burla al ver el intento, pero nota como este aro va cobrando gran fuerza, no puede liberarse, en un intento desesperado expulsa una gran cantidad de energía, logra tirar a todos del aire, lastimándolos seriamente, pero el cae también lastimado

- Veo que es cierto eso que la unión  hace la fuerza – exclama mientras se levanta con dificultad, el Pegaso, el dragón y la chica se miraban muy heridos – lastima que aun tengo energía, la suficiente para eliminarlos – exclama mientras iba a lanzar otro golpe, cuando un fuerte rayo atraviesa el aire, la sorpresa fue tal que el rayo lo atraviesa, acabándolo

- Que paso – exclama la chica sorprendida

- Parece que la oportunidad llego muy rápido – exclama el lobo con una sonrisa tranquila, y con su acostumbrada auto confianza, los demás lo miran asombrados

- No sabia que tu cualidad especial era la electricidad – exclama el dragón – nunca lo dijiste

- Jamás lo dije por que no era necesario

- Ese es un tipo muy poco común – exclama una asombrada luna – aun cuando los nuestros eran abundantes, muy pocos tenían como elemento la electricidad

- Pero es una cualidad muy útil – les contesta Ren – eso es lo único importante, ya acabamos uno, faltan cuatro y un traidor

- ¿Y crees que ustedes pueden hacerlo? – responde una voz burlona, todos se voltean con temor - ¿qué? – se burla la chica – no esperaban verme verdad, son mas patéticos de lo que imagine, yo puedo acabar con todos ustedes sin problema

- No esperábamos encontrarle tan pronto Lorena – Exclama Ángel tratando de conservar la calma - ¿y eso que saliste de tu cueva?

- Los oponentes no sin tan débiles como en las otras ocasiones, pero también tengo otros intereses – dice mientras los observa – están en muy mala condición, no creo que tengan ninguna oportunidad contra mi, ese tonto era un confiado, y su poder no se compara con los míos

- Y que es lo que pretendes – pregunta Ángel con cautela, estaba bastante herida y jamás podría ganarle, conocía a la perfección el estilo de Lorena, era cruel y le encantaba matar a cuanto ser se le permitiera, si ahora esta tranquila, es que planeaba matarlos a todos uno por uno, y ella seria la primera, no tenia esperanzas de sobrevivir

- Sabias que morirías si te unías a ellos – exclama tranquilamente Lorena, parecía que adivinaba los pensamientos de la chica 

- Al menos habré hecho lo que creía correcto 

Ángel se levanta, tenia una mirada serena, los otros no sabían que hacer, ese parecía ser el fin, jamás podrían ganar, Ren parecía ser el único que estaba en buenas condiciones, y trataba de todas las maneras de idear un plan congruente, cuando un disparo de Ki impacta en Lorena

- Que paso – exclama la guardiana de la tierra, y busca el origen del ataque, su mirada se encuentra con la de la otra chica – así que al fin apareces, creí que no vendrías

- No iba a venir – contesta tranquilamente la chica – pero no podía quedarme solo mirando, además tengo una cuenta personal contigo, este será un duelo de uno a uno

- Si insistes – contesta mientras la otra se coloca en posición de ataque – pero antes dime quien eres

- Arli – contesta la chica secamente antes de iniciar el contraataque

Elena estaba demasiado concentrada en el ataque, tanto que no se dio cuenta en que momento una gárgola herida se aproxima a ella con velocidad, si no fuera por que un muchacho la aparta tal vez hubiera quedado aplastada

- Eso estuvo cerca – murmura la chica, al ver como se había librado por poco de ese ataque

- ¿Cerca? – pregunta entre asombrado y molesto el muchacho – pudiste haberte matado, no deberías arriesgarte tanto en primer lugar, no se supone que esa es la labor de tu hermano 

- yo quise hacerlo – contesta indignada, algo que no le toleraba a nadie era que dudaran de su habilidad, ni siquiera a Alex – y yo puedo mantener todo bajo control

- Si claro, eso es obvio – dice con clara ironía – y casi te matas para demostrarlo

- No se por que tendrías que preocuparte tanto, estoy muy bien, y en todo caso, no querías librarte de mi, creí que estarías feliz 

- De que hablas – pregunta incrédulo y asombrado – yo nunca he dicho nada de eso

- Te escuche, cuando hablabas con David y Paola, no lo recuerdas, pues yo si, como dijiste, estarías feliz de que me fuera, así podrías romper el ridículo compromiso – el iba a protestar pero ella se lo impidió – no es necesario que digas nada, me lo has dicho por varios años como para necesitar explicaciones, así que regresare a donde pertenezco, como tu dijiste

Alex no sabia por que, o mejor dicho si sabia por que se sentía tan mal en ese momento, el jamás hablaba sin pensar, nunca, y por primera vez se sintió mal, nunca debió de descuidarse de ese modo

- Yo no quise decir eso – alcanza a exclamar, apenas con un hilo de voz 

- Se que lo quisiste decir – dice en un tono tranquilo – y aunque no lo creas no soy lo suficientemente pequeña para saber lo que quiero, y si tengo en mas personas en quien pensar

- Por eso te vas, por lo que dije – dice con tristeza – sabes que no quise decirlo de ese modo

- Eso lo se – dice en un suspiro – siempre lo he sabido, aunque no lo creas no soy tan niña, me doy cuenta de quien soy y donde pertenezco, y creo que tenemos que seguir distintos caminos

- No puedes irte, es aquí donde has crecido

- Es el castillo donde yo crecí, y este esta destruido, ¿por qué me quedaría?

- Por que te necesito – responde casi sin pensar – necesito que estés aquí, necesito tu apoyo

- Tu no me necesitas – dice con tranquilidad en un tono conciliador – puedes gobernar solo, siempre te has valido solo

Una fuerte explosión interrumpe la conversación de los chicos. Un hombre los mira divertido, ambos podían reconocerla a la perfección, esa misma sonrisa que Elena tanto odiaba

- Parece que nos volvemos a ver, sobrina – exclama el recién llegado, ella solo lo mira con furia

- Siempre nos hemos visto, solo que hasta ahora te reconozco, tío, o seria mejor decir Weiter – dice con tono sarcástico la chica – siempre me has dado mala espina, ya veo por que 

- Tu fuiste quien ataco a mi abuelo ayer – le acusa Alex - ¿por qué tratar de matarlo?, pensé que ustedes estaban de nuestro lado

- Nunca hay lados definitivos, y yo no fui quien lo ataque, ese fue mi compañero, la razón, no me importa

- ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?, siempre pensé que apreciabas a mi padre, a nosotros, al reino, y acabaste con todo, ¿por qué?

- Es fácil querida sobrina, poder, el poder que siempre me correspondió, yo debí ser el elegido, pero en cambio fue mi hermano, el muy idiota no tenia idea ni de cómo dirigir un rebaño de ovejas, yo quería el poder, también los secretos de tu madre, pero ella nunca me los revelo, yo la quería con vida, pero ese misterios se perdieron para siempre.

- Eso fue todo, por poder – pregunta la chica – creí que eras el mas poderoso de mi reino, ¿qué mas te podrían ofrecer?

- Este es un poder diferente, es ser inmortal, me he convertido en un espíritu, ahora soy uno con los elemento

- Vendiste tu alma – contesta Alex – has dado tu cuerpo en una manera inútil, ahora serás esclavos de ellos para siempre

- Tu cállate, nadie te pidió tu opinión – dice mientras le arroja a Alex una especie de botella, que al estrellarse contra el suelo se transforma en humo morado, el cual envuelve al príncipe, provocando que este caiga inconsciente al suelo

- Alex, que le has hecho – pregunta la chica mientras trata de despertarlo

- Es solo polvo para dormir, no podría matarlo yo, su destino es otro y tiene que llegar a el en una pieza, pero a cambio si puedo encargarme de ti, si es que puedes – exclama mientras el cuerpo del muchacho desaparece, la chica mira con impotencia, pero no pierde de vista a su rival

- ¿Dónde te lo has llevado?, ¿qué piensas hacer con el? – dice mientras saca su espada 

- no he sido yo quien se lo ha llevado, como dije, hay otros planes para el – fija su atención en la espada de la chica - Interesante, un arma, debería decir que esperaba algo mejor, pero no puedo, después de todo nunca desarrollaste tus poderes, pero debes saber que esas armas son completamente inútiles contra mi

- Pruébame – dice mientras se acerca pero un ruido llama la atención

Era una crecida de agua, pero no era mucha, la cual los arrastra a ambos varios metros de distancia, el agua se escurre de inmediato, ella se levanta sorprendida cuando ve a dos figuras correr a gran velocidad siendo perseguidos por ¿Ranma en su forma de chica? ¿en cuatro patas y con esa velocidad? Parecía que con esas garras atravesaría el acero, ambos seres pasan encima de su sorprendido tío, siendo aplastado después por Ranma

- ¿Y aquí que esta pasando? – se pregunta el hombre mientras trata de levantarse pero es aplastado por una amazona, un chico de pañoleta amarilla, un muchacho con lentes de botella y ¿una maquina de refrescos? – que esta pasando – trata de preguntar pero esta bien estampado en el suelo – ¿que esos chicos están locos?

- Eso no seria raro – contesta la chica, pero ambos se dan cuenta rápido de su posición y se incorporan rápido en pose defensiva

- Bien, en que iba, a si, esta es la parte donde yo me burlo de ti – dice con una sonrisa burlona

- Y esta es la parte donde yo te parto a la mitad – exclama la chica mientras se lanza contra el hombre

Akane trataba de sacar el agua de sus pulmones, el agua casi se había secado pero había logrado tragar bastante, se había hundido hasta el fondo y de no ser por las grandes habilidades de Ukyo en natación se hubiera hundido sin remedio

- Lo siento Akane – exclama Ukyo 

- Tranquila, cof, cof, no fue tu culpa

- No debí preguntarte cuando habías aprendido a nadar, si no te hubiera dicho nada creo que no te hubieras acordado

- Estaba con la cabeza en otra parte, pero me extraña, y al mismo tiempo me siento feliz, eso quiere decir que puedo aprender, debe de haber algún modo, pero lo dejare para después ¿y los chicos?

- Mousse tenia agua caliente unos termos, no me preguntes donde los tenia guardados, la cuestión es que ya todos están detrás de Ranma

- Entonces nos toca seguirlos – dice la chica mientras se levanta y corre en la dirección donde ellos habían partido, seguida de cerca por Ukyo

No podía vencer, a este paso jamás podría ganar, el tenia razón, las armas eran muy poco practicas, el tenia un poder psíquico fuerte, algo en lo que ella carecía, definitivamente no podría ganar con armas, pero como usar su propio poder, la escala en que los necesitaba era demasiado alta para ella

- Es una pena, esperaba mas, pero tal vez tu hermana me de mejor pelea

- No es bueno despreciar al enemigo

- Tu no eres digna de considerarte mi enemigo

De un rápido movimiento produce una descarga, la cual golpea con fuerza a la chica, lastimándole seriamente el brazo, la espada de la chica cae rota al suelo, debido a que había absorbido gran parte del impacto, pero ahora estaba rota, para desesperación de la chica la cual solo sostiene su brazo sangrante con frustración, estaba llegando al punto de la desesperanza

- Esto es lo ultimo que haces – la voz del hombre sonaba cansada, pero eso no evitaría que el ultimo golpe diera con fuerza – esto es algo que debí haber hecho hace años – exclama con una sonrisa de triunfo

La chica estaba muy asustada, su arma destruida, y apenas tenia fuerzas, sin mencionar que se sentía adolorida, por un momento considero en abandonarlo todo, no sabia que mas hacer

El hombre se acerca, parecía que preparaba su golpe, un deseo de vivir, no quería terminar así, no frente a la persona que mas odiaba, no quería morir, no podía morir, no as

El mismo deseo se convirtió en una extraña fuerza, que a la vez le parecía familiar, la cual le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, y expulsado en una forma desesperada, y a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho antes, poseía una gran fuerza, mas de la que ella misma hubiera soñado tener, y lo mismo parecía aplicarse con su tío, el cual no se lo esperaba, y pronto eso fue lo ultimo que vio antes de ser reducido a polvo

Ella mira con satisfacción el resultado, pero pronto su visión se vuelve borrosa, había gastado mucha de su energía física y sicológica, estaba tan cansada que no sintió el golpe al caer al suelo rocoso, estaba inconsciente ante todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor

La batalla entre Arli y Lorena era muy pareja, pero Lorena tenia ventajas, era mas poderosa, no en vano los guardianes de la tierra tenían el titulo de los mas fuertes, por eso a ella le habían prohibido participar, pero no había hecho caso, ahora tenia que confrontar las consecuencias, y esas consecuencias

- Nunca podrás con mi poder, no ahora que lo ciclos están por terminar

- Ya he escuchado eso antes, ¿qué significa?, o es que por fin se cansaron de jugar

- Por que tendría que decirte, acaso ganare algo – pregunta divertida

Arli iba a contestarle algo, pero a la distancia vio una nube que le parece familiar, la había visto hace tiempo en otro lugar, un suceso inesperado, pero, acaso había algo diferente a esperar estando ellos ah

- Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos – les pregunta Lorena, quitándose a tiempo para ser arrollada

- Esa cosa parece no detenerse con nada – se defiende Mere – nos a seguido por todo el campo, parece que no hay nada que la detenga, al menos despistamos a los otros

- Es una fiera – contesta el chico – a pesar de parecer un gato no se detiene con el agua, mientras mas la ataco mas feroz parece volverse

- Cobardes – exclama Lorena, pero en ese momento aparece la pelirroja, ella levanta la tierra, mandándole grandes piedras, pero la fiera las atraviesa todas con sus garras – no bromeaban es realmente una fiera – pero en ese momento es atacada de nuevo, fue tan sorpresivo que no le da tiempo de reaccionar

- Nunca te distraigas con tu contrincante – exclama Arli, Lorena la mira con furia, pero tiene que elevarse mas al ser atacada por la gata, la cual estaba concentrada en la otra chica

- Esta será la ultima vez que me atacas por sorpresa – exclama con enojo – y que alguien me quite a esa molestia, no me puedo concentrar con ella siguiéndome

- Parece que todos se reúnen a pesar de los intentos por separarlos – exclama Artax, divertido al ver la escena – esto es algo que no esperaba 

Dicen que todo tiene un limite, y así era la paciencia de Lorena, la cual reventó finalmente, y así como su paciencia, también su poder, ella provoca una gran explosión, la cual deja a casi todos en el suelo, Ranma queda inconsciente, y Arli se encuentra lastimada, al igual que los que se encontraban cerca, a excepción de los espíritus

- Bien – Exclama Lorena con satisfacción – ahora pueden matarlos, mientras yo me encargo de la sirvienta y de Ángel 

- No esperas que los ataque ahora que están débiles – exclama Mere con escepticismo

- Claro que si, eso es lo que hacemos

- Una cosa es jugar y otra muy diferente es lo que tu pretendes – protesta Kenry 

- Es lo que siempre hacemos, no se cual es el problema

- Te equivocas – se defiende Mere – es lo que siempre hacen ustedes, es su juego, no podemos y no queremos intervenir, esta es la primera vez que participo y no tengo ninguna intención de matar a alguien, y menos de esta manera

- Acaso son unos cobardes, o son traidores, y yo acabo con los traidores – exclama mientras ataca a Mere, pero esta es salvada por Kenry

- Creo que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos – le reclama el muchacho

- Esto se trata de un asunto simple, poder, libertad, romper las cadenas

- Pero no puedes hacerlo, dependemos de nuestra señora – le reclama Mere 

- Pero este será el ultimo ciclo

- Que tiene que ver – le exige Kenry – todavía no sabemos que quieren decir con ultimo ciclo – las estrellas iluminan el cielo, una línea en especial brilla mas que las demás

- Parece que se salvan por la campana, ahora todo va a comenzar – exclama mientras desaparece, ellos la siguen

Arli no entendía lo que pasaba, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que quería saber si Ranma se encontraba bien, se dirige rápido a donde el se encontraba, la chica pelirroja estaba inconsciente, trata de despertarla

- Ranma, despierta – sacude a la chica – las estrellas se están alineando, la hora se acerca, tienes que levantarte

- Que paso aquí – pregunta una chica con una espátula en la mano, atrás la acompañaba Akane

- Muy largo de explicar, pero no hay tiempo, no se como despertarlo

- Eso es fácil – exclama Akane – miren, helados gratis – grita la chica con todas sus fuerzas, Ranma se levanta de un salto

- Donde, donde – pero deja de preguntar al ver la cara que ponen los demás 

- Ranma eres un glotón – le reclama Ukyo

- Como sea – señala Arli – casi se a terminado la alineación

Erik miraba a través del cráter, una gran cantidad de energía se acumulaba en ese lugar, no estaba seguro de que era, pero se podía sentir muy bien, al mirar al cielo puede notar como varias estrellas parecían alinearse en un solo punto y la energía se acumulaba en ese lugar

- Hermano, este lugar no me agrada – dice Erika mientras se acerca al muchacho

- Lo se, a mi tampoco me da mucho gusto este lugar 

Erika no era muy perceptiva, pero cualquiera podía sentir como ese lugar parecía transformarse, con esa cantidad de energía hasta se podía hacer una grieta dimensional si no se tenia cuidado, sabia que eso era lo que sentía su hermano, por eso el se había adelantado, para saber lo que la estaba produciendo y tomar alguna precaución. Ella voltea a ver a su hermano, pero nota con desesperación que una luz azulada lo envolvía a gran velocidad haciéndolo desaparecer delante de la chica

- El tiempo se acaba – exclama Arli, al ver el color del cielo – ya ha anochecido y se acerca la medianoche

- No – exclama Ranma – el tiempo no se esta acabando, simplemente esta llegando el momento

- Y ahora que haremos – pregunta Ukyo 

- No se – exclama Arli, luego se dirige a la pelirroja – ¿Ranma, sabes que pasara?

- No – exclama mientras mira como la sortija brilla en su dedo – no me dice nada, pero no es momento de intervenir

- Ranma, que esta pasando – pregunta Ukyo – por que esa sortija brilla de esa manera

- Es la sortija de los demonios – responde Arli – en ella esta su sabiduría y sus conocimientos están al servicio de quien la porta

- ¿Y por que Ranma la tiene? – pregunta Ukyo - ¿de donde la sacaste?

- Esa es una historia que se contara luego – contesta Arli – lo que quiero saber es si dice algo en este momento – Ranma observa la sortija, todas las miradas se centran en la pelirroja, se hace un profundo silencio antes de que contestara

- Y bien – pregunta Akane

- Dice – todos la miran – que hace una hermosa noche – todos se caen – que, no es mi culpa, no me entregaron un manual de instrucciones

Mientras tanto, en un lugar remoto, un poco alejado del grupo, caminan unos jóvenes 

- Ryoga – le pregunta finalmente Mousse al que guiaba al grupo – no crees que nos desviamos un poco del camino

Ryoga solo refunfuña, cuando ven que alguien se acerca a la distancia, eran tres jóvenes, aunque uno estaba inconsciente, pronto estuvieron a la vista del grupo

Aparecieron de la nada, como si fueran sombras, las figuras de Alex y Erik, en medio del campo de batalla, pero se miraban diferentes, parecía como si estuvieran poseídos, sus miradas eran desafiantes y sin decir nada, inician su tan esperado encuentro, y también una increíble batalla, un aro de fuego marco el territorio donde ellos lucharían, el cual se convirtió en una inmensa barrera impenetrable, aun mas poderosa que cualquiera, nadie debía intervenir

- Que sucedió – pregunta Ukyo – que les pasa a los chicos

- Esto es a lo que se referían con ultimo ciclo – contesta Akane – ellos pelearan, tomando el cuerpo de sus representantes pero usando sus poderes, no los de Erik y Alex, sino los de Akari y Akuma, el vencedor tendrá el poder del perdedor, y también dará muerte final a su rival, como también a la persona a quien poseyó – finaliza la chica

- Y por que no intervenimos

- Por que todavía no es tiempo – interviene Ranma – espera un poco, y veras lo que ocurrirá 

Ya no eran ellos, solo sus cuerpos, y aun su parte material parecía que se transformaba en energía, brillaban con una luz inusual en un ser vivo, propio tal vez de los espíritus o de las almas que ya no pertenecían al mundo terrenal, ahora Akane entendía por que la definición de espíritus, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus cuerpos desaparecieran, no podrían soportar esa energía pura dentro de su ser 

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Alex parecía ganar terreno, Akuma estaba ganándole a Akari, se notaba que el había empleado bien las ultimas derrotas y ahora se había convertido en un oponente realmente fuerte, sin olvidar que Akari se había confiado por sus victorias anteriores

- La batalla ya esta decidida – exclama Ranma, al notar como se estaban girando los eventos

- Que pasara si algo sale mal y uno de los dos gana – pregunta Akane – Ranma no deberíamos arriesgarnos, no creen que deberíamos hacer algo

- No se – contesta Arli – no tengo idea

- No creo que eso sea importante, este encuentro nunca terminara – contesta la Pelirroja

- Como puedes decir eso – reclama Ukyo – no hay manera de traspasar esa cosa por tanto no podemos intervenir

- Este encuentro no debe de acabarse – le contesta Ranma simplemente, evadiendo la pregunta – algo o alguien intervendrá para que no termine, ninguno de los dos debe de ganar

- ¿Acaso el ganador se volvería tan poderoso? – pregunta Ukyo

- No, simplemente no es el destino de ninguno de los dos morir de esa manera

- Pues parece que allá no están muy de acuerdo – señala Akane al ver como se esta desenvolviendo el encuentro

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo – protesta Ukyo – voy a tratar de entrar de alguna manera 

La chica saca su espátula a gran velocidad y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar corre hacia la barrera, pero no había avanzado mucho cuando otra se impuso delante de ellos, una gran pared de energía los rodea, pronto quedaron encerrados, y lo peor de todo, se estaba cerrando

- O grandioso – exclama Ranma – esto no me lo esperaba

- Es un sistema de protección – continua Akane – ahora esa cosa se cerrara hasta acabar con nosotros – exclama mientras trata de detener el paso de las paredes, no con mucho éxito, esta lanzo una descarga que lanzo a la chica hacia atrás 

- Alguna idea – pregunta Arli – o esta cosa nos aplastara como moscas

- Estoy abierta a sugerencias – comenta Ukyo

- El piso también esta reforzado, no podemos excavar – comenta Ranma – y la barrera es muy alta para saltarla

- Y que tal un golpe – pregunta Ukyo

- No serviría – prosigue Ranma – esta cosa no cedería, solo se podría se alguien aquí supiera usar algún poder psíquico, los demás ataques son ineficientes

- Y entonces que, no me cruzare de brazos a morir – exclama Ukyo con desesperación

- Tranquilos, vamos a esperar – exclama Ranma – todavía tenemos el ultimo recurso

- Pero eso quita el factor sorpresa – se queja Akane

- Por eso esperaremos hasta el ultimo momento – propone Ranma, Ukyo no sabia a que se referían, pero mira como las otras dos chicas asienten, así que confió en los demás

Erika estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, ese poder en su cuerpo lo mataría si Akari permanecía mas tiempo dentro de él, pero también sabia que no era solo el duelo entre Akuma y Akari, también era un duelo personal, de alguna manera las almas de los jóvenes aun tenían cierto control dentro de sus cuerpos, y ambos deseaban ese encuentro, era una riña de orgullo, el problema es que a cada minuto una parte de ambos chicos perdía fuerzas, pronto no podrían recuperar el control de nuevo, para cuando este encuentro acabara el alma de ambos estaría marchita. Tenia que pararlos, lo que no sabia era como

Viene a su mente una vieja historia que le contaba su madre, según ella le había contado alguna vez, en un caso como este quien tiene la ventaja es el dueño del cuerpo, usan el mismo principio que los sueños, el dueño del sueño tiene el poder, solo si el sabe que lo tiene y posee la voluntad fuerte, de lo contrario el intruso se apoderaba del control, ese pensamiento le causa un poco de risa a Erika, la vida podía ser muy irónica al hacerle esa jugada a su hermano

Si esa teoría es cierta, entonces lo que ella tenia que hacer es despertar la voluntad del chico, y eso solo lo lograría de una manera, tenia que entrar, no había otra alternativa, ya adentro del campo podía pensar en el siguiente paso, pero tenia que entrar sin importar como, aunque tuviera que usar toda la energía que tenia. La cual empieza a acumular, esa barrera tenia que caer

Otro estruendo, la tierra seguía temblando, temblaba en todo el planeta, aunque los presentes no lo notaran, pero cada choque de fuerza se reflejaba en la naturaleza

Akuma estaba ganando, el se había preparado por demasiado tiempo para este encuentro, el ultimo encuentro, el elegido de su rival era fuerte, de eso no le cabía duda, pero Akari se había confiado demasiado de su victoria, descuido su reino, no se preparo lo suficiente, y no importaba el poder ni la fuerza del cuerpo que ella ocupaba, el estaba ganando, aunque tenia que reconocer que el príncipe de Abgan  estaba ayudando mucho, parecía que el deseaba ganar tanto como él

- Este lugar se esta poniendo demasiado caliente – señala Akane, al notar como la temperatura estaba aumentando, como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas, menos mal que aun faltaba mucho para que las paredes llegaran a un punto peligroso

- Ellos tienen el poder del fuego – le contesta Arli – es lógico que el lugar empezara a arder – esto ultimo lo dice con fastidio, se notaba que a los demonios no les gustaba el fuego o el calor

- Y hablando de lógica, a donde se habrán metido los demás – comenta Ukyo al resto del grupo

- Si Ryoga los guía podrían estar en cualquier parte – contesta Ranma con burla, ante lo cual se gana una mirada asesina de Akane

- No hables así de Ryoga, que no es nada cómodo el problema que tiene, y si tu lo tuvieras de manera permanente no creo que lo manejaras mejor – lo defiende la chica al recordar como casi le habían dado la vuelta al mundo, bien le hubieran podido enseñar a julio Verne a como dar la vuelta al mundo en seis horas

David se había adelantado al grupo, no sabia por que pero presentía que el chico de la pañoleta estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, y parecía que tanto el pato como el chico que se disfraza estaban de acuerdo en que Ryoga guiara, no sabia por que pero eso le olía a venganza

Al menos Ryoga se había ofrecido en llevar a Karen debido a que el era el mas fuerte del grupo, la chica permanecía inconsciente, se miraba muy fatigada y bastante herida, no tenia idea de con quien había peleado, simplemente la había encontrado en medio del campo y después se topo con Paola, para luego acabar en ese lugar con esos chicos 

- Que será esto – escucho decir a Ryoga, fue a ver lo que ese chico perdido había encontrado

- No se – exclama Mousse al entrar en una extraña habitación iluminada – pero esa cosa que brilla me parece muy extraña

El resto del grupo pronto se reúnen en esa habitación, la cual estaba completamente iluminada, era bastante amplia y no había nada excepto un extraño cristal, el cual flotaba en el aire y emitía fuertes ondas de luz, Ryoga trata de acercarse pero una fuerza lo manda a volar contra la pared, por suerte había alejado a la chica antes de estrellarse, y ahora la habitación tenia una nueva puerta, y un nuevo mini pasaje

- Oye cerdo, te encuentras bien – le llama Mousse por el agujero que el chico había dejado

- Esto no es nada para mi – exclama el ludido mientras sale como si nada – y no me llames cerdo, pato

- Si, como quieras – contesta con claro tono de desinterés - ¿qué te paso?

- Que no vistes – le reclama Shampoo – esa cosa lo lanzo, debe tener un sistema de defensa

- Esta protegida por magia – comenta Paola, mientras saca la una pequeña computadora para examinarla – por la cantidad de energía que esta cosa emite, me atrevo a pensar que es la responsable de la barrera

- Estas segura – le pregunta David

- No hay ninguna duda, la energía es la misma, pero también detecto que esta recogiendo al mismo tiempo

- Como es eso – pregunta Subasa – esta emitiendo o recogiendo, como puede hacer las dos cosas a la vez si solo es un cristal

- Es un cristal especial – le contesta David – existen varias joyas que tienen la habilidad de atraer o retener el poder, como es el caso del rub

- Existen pocas joyas de ese tipo pero existen – continua Paola – de hecho nosotros investigamos bastante esas joyas, nos son de utilidad en algunas ciudades pequeñas, las cargamos de energía y funciona como baterías, con una orden pueden emitir energía, y con otra se puede absorber, para usarlas se pueden usar ondas mentales, como es el caso del poder mental, en otras palabras la magia, y también la orden artificial, por maquinas, no es tan efectiva como la anterior, pero sirve

- Pero aun no dicen que es esa cosa – se impacienta Ryoga – y que es precisamente lo que hace, esta recolectando pero no sabemos que, y esta creando una barrera al mismo tiempo pero no sabemos quien la puso

- No solo eso – continua paula, mientras sigue examinándola con su computadora – también esta mandando esa energía a alguien, debe de estarse gastando mucho poder en algún lugar cercano para reunir tanto, por que la barrera consume poco de ese poder, el cual esta siendo enviado a otro lado

- Pero a donde, y para que – pregunta Mousse

- No se – contesta Paola – a algún lugar, a alguna persona pero es demasiado, tal vez a otra joya de mayor poder, estas cosas pueden reunir poder por milenios sin gastarlo si no reciben la orden, son mas útiles que cualquier batería

- Eso quiere decir que si la destruimos, alguien estará perdiendo ventaja – pregunta Ryoga

- Si, pero como piensas hacerlo – le pregunta David – esas cosas solo pueden ser detenidas si reciben la orden de hacerlo, yo no tengo ningún aparato para eso y no creo que funciones, no me obedecer

Karen permanecía inconsciente, parecía que todo estaba negro a su alrededor, un espacio vació, no sabia donde estaba pero suponía que debía estar atrapada en algún sueño, ya ratos buscaba la salida pero no parecía que existiera, a pesar de que su familia es experta en esa rama ella no tenia el menor conocimiento de cómo maniobrar en los sueños, mucho menos considerarse una experta como su hermano, no sabia siquiera como salir de ahí, pero se sentía demasiado cansada para seguir, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando una luz aparece en la oscuridad

Se acerca sigilosamente, parecía ser un objeto, el cual enseguida reconoce, era la corona, la cual brindaba de una intensa luz al lugar, ella se acerca con cautela y poco a poco su forma cambia, hasta aparecer la figura de una mujer, cuya caballera negra parecía ondear, sus ojos negro parecían mas intensos a como ella los recordaba, pero era la misma, incluso la misma sonrisa maternal, Karen sentía que una lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero las limpia en seguida

- A pasado mucho tiempo – le sonríe la mujer de una manera cariñosa

- ¿Mamá? – pregunta sorprendida - ¿cómo puede ser posible?. Tu estas muerta

- y lo estoy – su sonrisa se deforma un poco, pero sus ojos la miran con alegría – pero parte de mi esperaba este día, hoy por fin todo termina, para bien o para mal, al menos esta cadena se romper

- Que esta pasando, no entiendo que quieren decir con ultimo ciclo

- Que hoy se decide quien es el ganador, y el perdedor morirá, toda su energía pasara a manos del que triunfe, pero eso es algo que no necesitas saber por que no participaras directamente – la chica la mira con cara de incomprensión – si puedo hablar contigo es gracias a la corona, en su joya esta mi conocimiento y gran parte de mi esta ahí, para guiarte en tu camino, así lo predispuse

- ¿Por qué yo?. ¿por qué no Erik?

- El tiene su propio destino, mas simple, sus sueños son otros, eso lo supe antes de morir, como se que ahora es tu turno, y aunque simple, tu papel también es importante, los chicos te han traído hasta aquí por una suerte que no puedo entender, y tu deber es levantarte

- Pero yo no tengo fuerzas, ya gaste toda la que tengo, y en todo caso no tengo poder

- Si lo tienes, esta oculto, en tu corazón, por ahora no eres capaz de usarlo todo, con el tiempo este se desarrollara si lo dejas

- Y eso de que sirve, es ahora cuando lo necesito

- Entonces tómalo de otro lado – le sonríe la mujer mas ampliamente

- No entiendo, que quieres decir

- Lo sabes mejor de lo que crees, ahora regresa – exclama mientras desaparece

- Espera, no te vallas – suplica la chica – no se como regresar, tampoco esto segura de lo que debo de hacer – ella solo la mira de manera traviesa, un brillo intenso la envuelve antes de desaparecer ella también del lugar

Los chicos todavía estaban analizando el objeto, para Paola era claro que eso era lo que estaba robando la energía, de hecho parecía estar succionando energía del resto del planeta, de seguir así pronto tomaría toda la energía vital, pero no sabia a donde iba todo ese poder, por que tenia que ir a algún lado, tenia que encontrar una manera de destruirla, pero no sabia como

- Por que no probamos usando las armas – comenta David 

- Eso seria inútil – le contesta Paola – las armas no tendrán ningún efecto

- Lo se – protesta David – pero no nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados, si tienes alguna idea mejor dila

- Hay una manera – dice una voz a espalda de los jóvenes – si alguien mas fuerte se lo ordena

Todos voltean a ver a la chica que hablo, Karen había recobrado el sentido, pero se miraba cansada, apenas se podía poner en pie, respiraba rápidamente pero tenia una mirada segura

- Yo puedo darle la orden, tengo el poder mental para hacerlo

- Y mueres en el proceso – le responde David al tiempo en que se apresura a sostener a la chica antes de que esta pierda el equilibrio – estas demasiado débil para eso, te vez cansada

- Puedo hacerlo, pero necesito algo de poder, con mi flauta puedo reunir una pequeña parte del poder de ustedes y usarlo en contra del que esta controlando este cristal, eso detendrá el proceso, pero la energía del cristal se perder

- Por mi esta bien – contesta Shampoo – no la hubiéramos utilizado de todos modos, pero eso de dar mi energía así nada mas no me agrada

- Casi no hemos hecho nada – protesta Mousse – parece ser que nos quieren tener apartados, no es justo que solo Saotome se lleve la diversión

- Puede ser que Akane este en peligro en este momento – se queja Ryoga – y no hemos siquiera encontrado la salida de esta caverna, sin mencionar todas esas barreras que nos han impedido el paso

- Piénsenlo de este modo – opina Paola – al menos harán algo mientras estemos aquí, la fuerza de ustedes es muy fuerte, y no creo que se necesite mucho, después podremos salir de aquí, es mejor que nada – los demás la miran de una manera resignada

Estaba cediendo, Erika lo podía sentir, estaba exhausta, como nunca lo había estado, pero lo estaba logrando, podría abrir un agujero en esa barrera y mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente para pasar, incluso podría pasar un pequeño grupo antes de que la ruptura se cerrara por completo, faltaba tan poco

Un fuerte temblor sacude la tierra al momento que la barrera principal desaparecía, casi todo el poder que estaba rodeando esa área estaba desapareciendo de pronto y eso provocaba que el lugar se volviera inestable, pero pronto se tranquiliza, quedando como única barrera la que rodeaba a ambos jóvenes, la cual era sostenida por el poder de los espíritus

- Malditos, alguien a entrado en la caverna y encontrado el diamante, no creí que existiera algún ser capaz de para mi poder – exclama un hombre que mira la pelea a la distancia

- Te confías tanto como tu ama – le contesta una voz de mujer a su espalda – alguien acaba de frustrar tu plan

- No importa Lorena, ya es muy tarde de cualquier forma, no detendrán el trabajo de dos mil años en un día, he llegado demasiado lejos

- Hemos, querrás decir, por que si me traicionas la pagaras muy caro y lo sabes

- Lo se – contesta con fastidio "pero cuando pueda me desharé de ti también" – piensa el hombre, mientras ve como la chica desaparece

Lorena aparece en un lugar, no muy alejado de donde ocurrían los eventos, el viento soplaba con fuerza y movía sus cabellos, detestaba cuando soplaba así, ella sabia que la esencia del planeta se manifestaba en el viento, era una fuerza que ni ella comprendía, mas antigua que los espíritus, y una pasividad que se volvía insoportable para ella

Pronto siente otras presencias a su alrededor, una mirada de burla se asoma en sus labios, así que esas criaturas insignificantes la desafiaban, no podía esperarse nada diferente de ellos, tenia que reconocer que el lobo y el dragón poseían el alma de guerreros

- Con que no se dan por vencidos – se burla la chica - ¿qué esperan lograr? Mejor deberían de darse por vencidos

- Lamentamos desilusionarte – le contesta el dragón – pero tu eres uno de los espíritus mas fuertes, no podemos dejarte

- Y supongo que ustedes creen que podrán detenerme – les sonríe despectivamente

El primero en atacar fue el dragón, seguido de la agilidad de su compañero, pero no parecía dar resultado, ella los evadió con facilidad, un ataque la golpea por la espalda, ella se voltea a ver al agresor, aunque en realidad no le habían hecho nada

- Así que tu también vas a intervenir, Ángel, creí que la pelea anterior te daría algo de sentido común

- Lamento desilusionarte – contesta la chica con sarcasmo

Ellos seguían atacando, pero nada parecía dar efecto, y lo peor de todo era que ellos sabían que ella solo jugaba, y que podía aplastarlos en el momento en que ella deseara, la guardiana de la tierra tenia un poder demasiado grande

Ella ya se estaba cansando, ese grupo era como una plaga, unos mosquitos de los cuales debía deshacerse, para diversión ya había tenido mucho, era el momento correcto para deshacerse de ellos, y para eso aplicaría su truco especial, después de todo tenia que practicar en alguien

- Ya que ustedes lo pidieron, les daré una muerte especial – dice la chica con una sonrisa siniestra

La tierra tiemblo, pero solo en esa zona, casi no podían mantener el equilibrio en ella, grandes grietas empiezan a formarse, convirtiéndose en abismo, mientras que grandes montañas se empezaban a formar

- Y ahora, mi jugada triunfal – dice la chica divertida

De pronto grandes llamas empezaron a salir de la tierra, se armo grandes círculos de fuego, el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable y parecía tan difícil respirar

- Como puedes hacer esto – le reclama ángel, entre enojada y sorprendida – tu no deberías saber como invocar el fuego, eso quiere decir que mis sospechas son ciertas, han estado robando parte del poder de los espíritus 

- Claro que si – se burla Lorena – creías que pasaría la eternidad atada a ella, yo quiero libertad, libertad y poder

- Los traicionas, tanto a tu señor como a mi señora

- Ellos solo piensan en si mismos, era lo mínimo que se merecían

- Entonces eres una traidora – le reclama una nueva voz, ella voltea a ver el origen de esta

- Así que tu también intervienes Mere, pensé que ya te habías ocultado como una cobarde

- Yo no soy una cobarde, no me gusta tu manera de actuar, y nunca he estado de acuerdo con tus ideas, y ahora se quien eres realmente, una traidora interesada

- O, como me conmueves – exclama con ironía – acaso piensas que puedes hacer algo en mi contra

- Podría intentarlo  - exclama la chica con furia

Lo malo es que voluntad era lo único que tenia, sus habilidades estaban muy por debajo de su compañera, Lorena era demasiado fuerte, demasiado hábil, pronto estuvo en el suelo y las llamas inundaban el lugar, parecían alimentarse solo del aire, por que este escaseaba a cada momento

Ren estaba separado del grupo, no estaba seguro de que hacer, su poder del rayo era muy fuerte, pero solo podía ser usado una o dos veces seguida, si lo utilizaba una ven lo mas seguro era que no lo podría volver a usar y quedaría desarmado, en ese momento nota como alguien se le acerca con cuidado

Ella estaba segura de su victoria, el aire estaba tan caliente que no se podía volar, el calor era insoportable, cuando de pronto una gotas empezaron a caer, gotas que se convirtieron en una gran tormenta, ella mira el agua con curiosidad, el fuego se estaba apagando, debió de imaginar que si Mere se metía, el también estaría detrás del asunto

- Así que tu también intervienes Kenry – dijo a ningún lugar en especial – por que no sales, acaso me tienes miedo

- No creo que debería tenerlo – exclama el muchacho, saliendo de su escondite entre las aguas – el agua es enemiga del fuego y la tierra, ahora somos tres guardianes en contra de uno, a pesar de tener mayor poder te separamos en numero

- La calidad del poder es lo que cuenta, yo soy mucho mejor que todos ustedes juntos, el fuego evapora el agua

El lugar se cubrió de agua antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas, Artax por fin pudo emprender el vuelo llevando a Ángel consigo, Mere y Kenry flotan en el cielo, a unos escasos centímetros sobre el agua, Lorena se encontraba completamente mojada

- Esto me la pagaras, debí de deshacerme de ustedes desde hace mucho, pero aun puedo remediar mi error

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas, un gran rayo golpea contra el agua, electrocutando todo a su paso, la descarga era sorprendente, pero había agotado casi toda la energía del lobo, los demás no esperaron mucho cuando cada quien empezó a atacar, pero ya no era necesario, la chica yacía inconsciente en el suelo, su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en tierra, para luego convertirse en barro que se diluía con el agua, hasta que desapareció por completo, Luna miraba extrañada, ella acababa de llegar y solo alcanzo a ver el final

- Que fue lo que le paso – pregunta Luna 

- Ella era la guardiana de la tierra – explica Artax – la base de su poder era la tierra, era su núcleo, la única manera de detenerla era con agua, pero ella era demasiado poderosa para detenerse con un pequeño ataque

- Por eso el ataque eléctrico de Ren cruzado con el agua la afecto tanto – prosiguió Ángel con la explicación – sin mencionar el ataque de fuego de Artax, eso termino de debilitarla

- Al caer en ese estado de inconciencia su cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza destruyendo su núcleo – prosigue Mere – y pensar que la aguante por tanto tiempo y era tan fácil deshacerse de ella – Ángel le lanza una mirada asesina, casi como queriendo decir "No hables que a nosotros nos toco casi todo el trabajo"

- Hay que reconocer que tuvimos suerte – opina Ren mientras se acercaba al grupo – si no fuera por Kenry lo mas seguro no habríamos ganado, no esperábamos tu participación, fue una sorpresa para mi cuando te vi

- Este era un motivo especial, no esperen que los ayude de nuevo – dice de manera desafiante – en todo caso el plan fue tuyo, no tengo nada mas que agregar

- Pues yo si – prosigue una voz desafiante, todos voltean hacia el origen de la misma – si han sido capaces de detener a Lorena quiere decir que son enemigos de cuidado, aunque les debo un favor por deshacerse de ella

- Lear, tu que tienes que ver en el asunto – le reclama Kenry – estabas asociado con ella, no es as

- Todo por poder – exclama con una sonrisa de burla – pero como dije, tendré que deshacerme de ustedes – el rubí brillaba con gran intensidad, no les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando todos son mandados contra la tierra, la cual tiembla con fuerza, las montañas que había creado Lorena empiezan a derrumbarse cayendo encima de ellos antes de darse cuenta estaban enterrados en un montón de escombros, mientras Lear mira con desprecio – ya me deshice de esas ratas, no importa si aun siguen con vida, su energía podría serme útil después, pero por ahora los quiero fuera de mi camino – exclama antes de desaparecer

La barrera que estaba aprisionando a Akane desaparece de pronto, Akane no sabia lo que había pasado, pero lo agradecía, un viento diferente soplaba, el viento del cambio según se había enterado, si uno lo escuchaba podía decir muchas cosas, es una lastima que solo unos pocos podían hacerlo, y ella no era una de ellas, de nuevo sus pensamientos se dirigen a la barrera, estaba segura de que los demás habían intervenido

"Ranma tiene razón" - pensaba Akane – "de alguna manera todos se están involucrando, aunque sea de una manera pequeña, me alegrare cuando todo esto termine, y me alegro de saber lo que esta ocurriendo, solo falta una cosa mas, pero no me agrada, tengo miedo, si algo sale mal la perderé a ella también, y no quiero que eso pase"

Parecía que ninguno de los dos había notado la desaparición de la barrera, ni tampoco el desequilibrio que se formo, para ellos solo existía el otro, tenían casi igual poder, la balanza se inclinaría a favor de aquel que no se descuidara ni un segundo, la ultima apuesta, tenían que ganar, un fuerte rayo de fuego sale de Akari, el cual produce un gran zanjo en llamas, pero Akuma lo esquiva con facilidad, atacando con un látigo de fuego que aparece en su mano, Akari logra evadirlo pero es lastimado el cuerpo de Erik en el proceso

Akari se daba perfecta cuenta de su impotencia al tener ese cuerpo, es verdad que tenia mayor coordinación y dirección en su poder, pero estaba expuesta a males como el cansancio y el dolor, como era el caso, la pierna sangraba, apenas podía caminar, y pronto quedo indefensa ante el siguiente golpe, podía sentir la frustración del dueño de ese cuerpo, la cual no tenia temor, sino enojo, Akari comprendió que lo único que la había sostenido en ese encuentro no era su poder, si no la habilidad de aquel que había escogido, Akuma realmente la había superado, ella se había confiado y el se había vuelto fuerte

Que suerte la que tenia, la única barrera que quedaba era justo la que quería que desapareciera, pero eso no la detendría, no cuando estaba tan cerca, estaba consiente de que con la flauta seria un poco mas fácil, pero ella no sabia tocar ni una nota, solo perdería el tiempo, un ultimo esfuerzo y la barrera cedi

Con un ultimo esfuerzo logra entrar por la ranura, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía levantarse, levanta la vista solo para apreciar como el látigo de Akuma se convierte en una espada, la cual era una flama, parecía capaz de cortar hasta el acero, o fundirlo también en el proceso, también pudo apreciar como su hermano parecía incapaz de eludir el siguiente golpe, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, lo único que pudo apreciar fue cuando alguien mas había entrado por el agujero que ella había hecho antes de volver a caer

Akuma podía sentir su victoria pero no se confiaría, solo tenia que aterrarle la espada y ganaba, no tendría contemplación, ella no la tendría, siente como sus músculos parecen tensarse, el cuerpo empezaba a revelarse, no estaba dispuesto a obedecerlo, pero el tenia ye demasiado poder sobre el como para que eso pudiera intervenir, y casi como por impulso la espada desciende hacia su victima a gran velocidad, parecía que el tiempo avanzara en cámara lenta para Akari cuando la espada atravesó la carne humana 

Demasiado lento, demasiado rápido, en un instante estaba ahí, parada frente a él, y al siguiente cae en sus brazos de una manera tan lenta que parecía que el tiempo se detenía, fue tal la sorpresa que Akari pierde el control sobre el cuerpo que había poseído, mientras la chica se desangraba en sus manos

Su cuerpo le dolía, pero no quería ver por que, sentía como la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo, al igual que sus fuerzas, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, interponerse así había sido una locura, levanta la vista para encontrar la mirada de unos ojos violetas

- Por que lo hiciste, por que tenias que intervenir – alcanza a exclamar el chico

- Me lo prometí a mi misma – alcanza a exclamar la chica con dificultad – que protegería a mi hermana, y tu eres el único capaz de traerla de vuelta

El muchacho no sabia que contestar, había olvidado la presencia del otro espíritu, pero parecía que el también estaba perdiendo el control sobre Alex, Nabiki solo muestra una ligera sonrisa mientras saca un objeto con dificultad, el cual ella había escondido bien entre sus ropas, lo había guardado por mucho tiempo, ese era el momento para devolverlo, cuando ella lo robo no sabia por que lo había hecho, pero ahora estaba segura, la hermosa joya empieza a brillar en sus manos

- Esa es Urin – exclama el muchacho sorprendido al reconocer el objeto – tu lo tenias todo este tiempo, ¿cómo?

- Trae a mi hermana de nuevo – responde la joven – se que lo harás – exclama la chica como ultimo aliento

El solo saca su joya, la cual brillaba en contraste con la otra, como si se dieran la bienvenida, pensar que a estado tan cerca todo este tiempo, su mirada se fija en la joven, el viento empezaba a agitarse revolviéndole los cabellos, a pesar de que la vida había escapado de su cuerpo la sangre seguía corriendo, aunque no con la misma cantidad, se miraba tan tranquila, casi parecía sonreír, el había dicho que las joyas solo podrían traer a una sola persona, solo una, y ella había pedido quien tenia que ser, y a pesar de querer negarlo, no sabia por que le dolía tanto, ahora era él quien tenia que escoger, y algo estaba seguro, no quería perder a esa rival, tal vez en el fondo, le hubiera gustado poder regresar a Japón

El viento se agitaba, ahora podía sentirlo, parece que susurrara algo, podía sentir como secaban unas lagrimas en su rostro, ¿lagrimas?, no sabia en que momento habían escapado, se apresuro a secarlas con la mano, nunca permitiría que nadie lo viera así 

Akane se había acercado con cautela, había visto todo perfectamente, una angustia la invadió, hubiera deseado darle su merecido pero no podía, y eso no solucionaría nada. Lagrimas salen de sus ojos sin que ella lo deseara, pero tenia que cumplir su parte, su mirada se fija en Erika, ella seguía inconsciente, y no parecía que nadie le estuviera prestando atención, era una oportunidad de oro

Era fuerte, Ranma tenia que reconocerlo, había perdido a su familia casi a sus ojos y aun así seguía en pie, el dudaba si podría poseer esa fortaleza, claro que jamás lo reconocería, después de todo ella era una marimacho, que de paso lo pasaba golpeando cada vez que tenia oportunidad, pero era la marimacho mas linda y fuerte que allá conocido, en ese momento se reclamo, en que estaba pensando, ahora era su turno, menos mal que Akane se había ofrecido a cumplir con la otra parte

Akuma perdía fuerzas, el cuerpo que había tomado lo había expulsado y eso lo había debilitado demasiado, al igual que Akari, ambos espíritus se levantaban como nubes de humo encima de los muchachos, pero una fuerza parecía succionarlos, como si algo los arrastrara, hasta quedar completamente atrapados dentro de un cristal

Learte sonreía satisfecho, por fin después de tantos, ahora los tenia en la palma de la mano, lastima que ninguno de los dos hubiera ganado, el ganador tendría un gran poder que el podría usar, pero al contrario de lo esperado ambos fueron expulsado de los cuerpos, eso los deja en la categoría de perdedores, y la energía que obtuvo de ellos era poca, pero no importaba, tenia mucha para el solo, le habían quitado a Lorena de encima, la única capaz de derrotarlo, ahora tenia a Akari y Akuma encerrados en el rubí, sus formas se habían convertido en energía pura, lo que representaba la muerte de los espíritus, pero eso era lo que el quería, el poder de los espíritus, el poder de ese planeta, y no solo de ese, el poder sobre el otro también

- Por fin, ahora nadie podrá detenerme – exclama con jubilo, mientras el rubí brillaba en su mano

- Aun no te enfrentas conmigo – le dice una voz petulante – creo que es muy pronto para cantar victoria

- Creo que una sirvienta no debería creerse tanto – exclama el con menosprecio – hace mucho que debías de haber aprendido tu lección Keily

- Pero yo no soy Keily, soy Ranma, y tampoco soy un sirviente, y ahora mismo te demostrare la diferencia

- En verdad crees que puedes vencerme, eres una iluso

Un gran látigo de fuego aparece en sus manos, y con un movimiento rápido ataca a la pelirroja, pero esta lo esquiva con un sencillo salto

- A pesar de que las técnicas de Akuma eran buenas, te hace falta velocidad, puedo leer todos tus movimientos – se mofa la pelirroja – tu no eres ni la sombra de el

- Como te atreves – exclama enojado, mientras lo ataca con un ataque de viento fuerte, pero la pelirroja evade las corrientes con facilidad

- Torpe – alcanza a decir – creí que ustedes los de tierra menospreciaban a los de viento, no me parece correcto utilizar sus ataques

- Tu no puedes opinar – exclama mientras lo ataca con fuego, pero Ranma evadía las llamas

- No puedes vencerme con fuego, yo no le temo al fuego – exclama con orgullo – eres mas débil de lo que esperaba, podrás ser listo, pero no eres para nada hábil en combate, no importa cuanta energía poseas

- Eso crees – exclama mientras sonríe con confianza – entonces te demostrare mi mayor poder, uno que no podrás detener – un gran remolino de agua se forma alrededor, el viento soplaba con fuerza y un aro de llamas cubrió el remolino – ahora veras mi poder, con esto será suficiente para matarte

La presión era muy fuerte, no podría evadir todo eso, pero sabia que a el le costaba mantener ese ataque, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, solo faltaban unos minutos, menos aun, mientras podría detenerlo, no le gustaba la idea pero era hora de usar su ultimo recurso

Ranma sabia lo que tenia que hacer, era sencillo, solo ocupaba un mínimo de concentración, aunque sentía que hacer eso seria trampa, el tampoco estaba jugando limpio, así que concentro el poder de la sortija, la cual había dejado de brillar, y ahora parecía casi invisible, pero el podía sentir el poder que atravesaba su cuerpo, el control de la materia, y poco a poco su cuerpo también se volvía transparente, y mas liviano, ahora no importaba que ataque utilizar, el los evadiría con facilidad, y en su momento le daría el golpe final 

Ukyo no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿Qué sucedió con Akuma y Akari?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿dónde estaba Akane?, ¿por qué todos parecían saber lo que pasaba excepto ella, así que decide preguntarle a la única persona que podía

- Disculpa – le pregunta a Arli – podrías explicarme lo que esta pasando

- Es muy sencillo – explica Arli – Akari y Akuma han jugado por milenios, finalmente querían ser igual a Dios, y crearon seres para que les sirvieran, como prueba de su arrogancia, pero esos seres estarían encadenados a sus amos para siempre en una lealtad fiel, lo malo es que los primeros, los de la tierra, no estaban de acuerdo, al ser los primeros eran los mas fuertes, pero aun así querían mas, así que en cada ciclo ellos recolectaban una gran cantidad de poder, cada vez mas, hasta que tuvieran el suficiente para destruir a sus señores

- ¿Entonces ellos gobernarían el planeta?

- Así es, pero no solo este, también otros mundos, por que a diferencia de sus señores que solo deseaban divertirse, ellos desean poder, y no se detendrán hasta conseguirlo, pero como no pueden gobernar ambos mundos a la vez piensan fusionarlos, con la energía vital del tuyo, debido a que este esta muriendo debido a todos estos juegos, los ciclos lo han debilitado demasiado, pero ellos quieren la energía mágica de este, no les importa que ambos tienen distinto núcleo y funcionan de distinta manera aunque a simple vista se parezcan, solo son manipuladores, no sabrían como manejar el verdadero poder ni aunque se los dieran, no están hechos para eso, y la prueba es la facilidad con que Ranma lo esta manejando

- O sea que todo lo que han hecho no les servirá de nada, valla tontería

- Lo se, pero ellos no lo reconocerían, Lorena es demasiado extremista y cruel, y Lear tiene una gran lengua de serpiente, pero es pésimo en el campo de combate, aunque seria buen estratega si no estuviera tan corrompido

- ¿Y donde esta Akane?

- Asiendo su parte, el planea hacer una ruptura interdimensional, y con ese poder lo conseguirá con facilidad, por eso debemos de estar preparados para sellarla, y para eso necesitamos mas poder que el de Ranma y la sortija

- Y a todo esto, ¿cómo saben tanto?, tu no estabas cuando eso paso verdad

- No, pero Keily lo supo, logro escapar y murió en Yusenkyo, llevándose consigo la sortija y la estrella – Ukyo deseo preguntar mas, pero en ese momento las estrellas emitían un brillo especial en el cielo – se acerca la alineación, ni todo el poder de Lear lograra impedirlo – anuncio Arli, antes de poner su atención en el cielo

Akane se acerca con cuidado, tenia que ser cuidadosa con lo que decía, nunca había tratado con el y ahora que lo pensaba no lo conocía en lo absoluta mas que por la forma en que se conocieron, pero lo necesitaba, y le había prometido a Ranma que ella seria de intermediaria, y ahora parecía difícil

El estaba sentado en el suelo, parecía mirar a ningún lugar en especifico, el cielo estaba completamente estrellado, el tiempo se acercaba, así que se acerca mas con cautela, tratando de no ver el cuerpo de su hermana, la cual estaba bastante cerca, Alex se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, y Erika aun no despertaba

- Que quieres – le pregunta con voz neutral, pero casi intimidante – no deberías ayudar a tu prometido 

- tu también debería ayudar – le reclama Akane – todavía te queda poder

- Y que quieres que haga – le pregunta con burla 

- Tienes mucho por hacer, no puedes dejarte abatir por los problemas, hay que seguir adelante

- Y crees que me estoy dejando morir – se burla el chico – no me conoces para nada Akane Tendo, nunca me rendiría por algo así, mi orgullo nunca me lo permitiría, además no soy de los que se dan por vencidos con facilidad ni se echan a morir

- Entonces por que no haces algo

- Y que quieres que haga, no entiendo lo que pasa y eso me confunde, no se ni en que bando estoy, tal vez no importe

- Si importa, a tus hermanas les importa, a mi hermana le importaba, de eso depende nuestro destino, si nos quedamos aquí para siempre o logramos regresar, el esta formando una ranura, hay que cerrarla de algún modo y evitar que se vuelva a abrir, de lo contrario podría destruir uno de los dos planetas, tal vez a ti no te importe pero a los demás si, es el lugar donde vivimos lo que realmente estamos defendiendo, y yo quiero regresar a casa

- Aun cuando nadie te espera ahí – le dice en tono neutral, ella lo mira con enojo pero trata de tranquilizarse

- Es lo que ellos hubieran querido, que yo sea feliz

- Esta bien, te ayudare – le dice con voz tranquila – pero esto lo hago por que te lo debo, no por todas las tonterías que has dicho hasta el momento, necesitas mas cursilerías que esas para convencerme

- Eres mas odioso que Ranma – exclama Akane casi en susurros - ¿no sabia que me debías algo? – "será por llevarle la piedra" -  piensa la chica extrañada

- No, en realidad es una deuda a tu hermana, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – exclama con una sonrisa

"valla" –piensa Akane – "Sabia que muchos le debían a mi hermana, pero nunca me imagine hasta que punto"

- Y cual es tu plan – decide preguntar – por que si has venido aquí, no creo que sea solo a platicar conmigo y a robar a sombra

- Y si me vistes por que no me detuviste – pregunta la chica indignada, como era posible que el la hubiera notado, ella juraba que no la miraba

- Quería saber que harías con ella, no tienes los poderes para usarla

- En eso tienes razón, solo ustedes pueden usarla – Akane voltea a ver al cielo – y con respecto a mi plan esta a punto de cumplirse – el la mira extrañado – ya se acerca la media noche, del día de la alineación, cuando el menos de los herederos tiene mas de trece años – exclama casi como si estuviera recitando una poesía, entonces de improviso Akane toma la piedra del espacio de las manos de Erik, y la sostiene hacia el cielo – Turín mira hacia el cielo y el brillo de las estrellas dirán quien será el elegido de la madre tierra

- Eso es una tontería – protesta Erik – y aun así tu asumes que ese seré yo, podría ser Elena y ella no esta en este momento, o también Erika pero ella esta inconciente, en ambos casos la tradición no se cumpliría, y aun así nunca tendría el poder que se necesita, aun con ambas piedras

- Pero yo se que eres tu  - se ríe Akane – y ahora mismo lo veras

Las estrellas terminan de alinearse, y como una sola línea atraviesan el firmamento hasta llegar a la piedra que estaba sostenida por Akane, el brillo la envolvió a ella, pero también a él, Akane poseía en ese momento una sonrisa de triunfo, y pensar que antes lo odiaba, pero las ultimas cosas que había averiguado le habían hecho ver de una manera diferente las cosas, en ese momento lo necesitaba

- Y ahora – exclama la joven, la luz todavía no había cesado – tu puedes controlar a Turín piedra del espacio – exclama mientras la piedra flotaba en dirección al muchacho – a Urin, la controladora del tiempo – en eso la piedra mencionada flota al lado de su piedra hermana – pero aun con ambas piedras, no será suficiente, por que estas tienen la misma naturaleza que los espíritus y no sirven de mucho contra ellos

- Eso ya lo sabia, por eso no las había usado – se burla Erik quitándole toda la seriedad que trataba de pretender Akane

- Entonces tendrá que haber una tercera, y esa es la piedra sombra – la tercera piedra flota justo al frente de Akane – sombra será la tercera piedra

- Sombra es demasiado débil – le corta el chico, ella le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, pero este parecía que no le importaba 

- No lo será, si la fusionó – exclama mientras saca la pluma

- ¿piensas fusionarla con la pluma de un diario – se burla el chico – eso parece interesante

- Si no te callas me arrepentiré de esto, así que mejor déjame continuar

- Te dejare continuar si acabas todo de una vez, que no me estas impresionando y el tiempo no sobra precisamente 

"Punto a favor" – piensa Akane, pero no le dará el gusto de burlarse de ella, pero tenia que reconocer que el tiempo no estaba sobrando, y lo que iban a hace lo requería

- Entonces seamos rápidos, esta no es una pluma ordinaria – exclama mientras la pluma se convertía en solo una estrella de varias puntas – esta es la estrella de los demonios, capaz de controlar la materia, el único demonio que queda me la dio sin que yo me diera cuenta para esta función, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes los espíritus hubieran notado su presencia, al igual que la de la sortija, si la fusiono con sombra esta será capaz de controlar la materia, entonces tendríamos mucho a favor

- ¿Y de donde crees que sacaras la energía para utilizarlas? – pregunta Erik – no tengo idea de cómo manejar a tiempo, apenas puedo con espacio, y me pides que las use las tres a la vez, estas loca, sabes que para usar una piedra se tiene que conocer algunos datos de ella o de lo contrario puede volverse inestable y causar un daño peor, por que crees que nadie las usaba antes, es demasiado arriesgado

- si no lo hacemos el resultado será peor, es mejor correr el riesgo, las flautas pueden ayudarte a recolectar el poder que necesitas

- Se te olvida que no se tocar, hace años que no lo hago

- Por que tienes que ponerlo todo tan difícil – se enoja Akane, un poco mas y sacaba su martillito y lo mandaba a explorar el cielo

- Por que es divertido hacerte enojar – se ríe Erik, pero tenia una sonrisa tan sincera que desconcertó a Akane 

El joven no tubo problemas para encontrar el instrumento, por suerte aun estaba en buenas condiciones, el único problema era que no conocía la melodía, su madre le había dicho que el elegido tenia que saberlo por instinto, esperaba tuviera razón

Akane había quedado pensativa con lo que él le había dicho, ¿era divertido hacerla enojar?, a que sentido se refería, ¿cómo se vería ella cuando esta enojada?, ¿será por eso que Ranma siempre la molesta?, si fuera solo Ranma lo entendería, era un cabeza hueca, pero Nabiki también lo disfruta mucho, y este muchacho también, ¿qué pretendían lograr?. Tal vez debería peguntarle a uno de los tres, bueno a Erik no, Nabiki le cobraría, y Ranma no le sabría responder con sus problemas de expresión, tal vez debería quedarse con la duda, en eso escucha una hermosa melodía de flauta, era casi celestial, parecía que podía flotar en ella

La melodía era suave, y parecía esparcirse cada vez mas, hasta llegar al ultimo rincón del planeta, robando la energía de los seres vivos sin que estos se dieran cuenta, hasta que cada uno callo en un sueño tranquilo

Ryoga y los demás estaban saliendo de la cueva – al fin – habían recorrido una y otra vez cada centímetro de ella para buscar la salida, y al final tuvieron que hacerla, aunque Mousse aun recordaba el incidente en el monte fénix, donde Ryoga se puso a cavar una serie de túneles con el truco de la explosión para hallar la salida y el resultado fue un laberinto, y por poco pasa lo mismo de nuevo si no fuera por que Paola logro hallar el camino correcto a tiempo

En cuanto salieron Karen escucha una melodía a lo lejos, no era una que ello hubiera escuchado antes, la canción parecía hablar en otro idioma, estaba pidiendo algo, poder, y poco a poco le empezó allegar un tranquilo sueño, al igual que a los demos, y sin darse cuenta todos yacían dormidos en el campo

Solo los que estaban demasiado cerca del campo de batalla no quedaron dormidos, Ranma podía sentir como ese poder se acumulaba sin que Lear se diera cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado atacándolo, y el no tenia problemas en evadirlo, pero la ranura dimensional se hacia mas grande, si no los detenían pronto no tendrían nada que defender

- Por fin – exclama Lear – mi túnel dimensional esta a punto de terminarse, una vez que lo haga fisionare a ambos mundos y yo lo gobernare

- Estas loco – le contesta Ranma – no podrás fusionarlos, son demasiado diferentes, lo único que tienen mas o menos similar es la geografía, hasta el tiempo corre diferente, la fauna y la energía del planeta es diferente, ¿cómo pretendes fusionarlos? 

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, por que morirás, tal vez tu no tengas problemas con el fuego, pero la sortija no funciona con el calor, sin su protección no podrás resistir la presión de los vientos

- No creas que soy tan débil, tengo mis trucos guardados, y Ranma Saotome jamás se rendiría, he tenido muchas peleas donde a primera vista parecía que iba a perder y siempre he ganado

- Pues parece que esta vez no será así, además a mi tampoco nadie me ha vencido, y ahora menos

- Es una pena – contesta Ranma – tu fallo fue ser demasiado ambicioso, podrías tener el control de este planeta sin problemas, a pesar de que este mundo empieza a morir se puede restaurar, pero querías el nuestro para darle vida a este y no te lo permitiré, aunque tengas éxito no permitiré que lo sacrifiques

- Palabras, solo palabras, no puedes hacer para detenerme

- Te equivocas – responde Ranma con una sonrisa triunfal – ya lo hice

El no entendía a que se refería, pero pronto se dio cuenta, otro poder estaba contrastando al suyo, otra fuerza estaba interviniendo, y de pronto el rubí dejo de hacerle caso, pero eso era imposible, nadie poseía un poder mental tan fuerte para contrarrestar el suyo, no importa cuanta energía alcanzara, por eso era que Lorena lo necesitaba y ella ocupaba la energía de ella, pero el rubí no le obedecía, y no solo eso, la grieta parecía cerrarse

- Estas loco – le pregunta Akane – se supone que solo sellarías la grieta, no que tomarías el poder del rubí, ¿tienes idea de cuanto poder se necesita?

- Claro que lo se – contesta orgulloso – mas que el suficiente para matar a la persona que lo intenta, pero a ti que te importa 

- Claro que me importa, si caes muerto antes de tiempo no se podrá cerrar y todo será en vano

- El poder que he recolectado solo sirve para cerrar la grieta y contener el poder de el guardián de la tierra, pero después de eso las piedras quedaran demasiado débiles, no podrán volver a usarse en mucho tiempo, y no puedo permitir eso, necesito el poder que hay en ese rub

Akane decide callarse, ahora recordaba que parte del plan era conseguir algún elemento adicional de energía, el cual desconocían en aquel entonces, pero Ranma le dijo que Erik se encargaría de encontrarlo, pero la pelirroja tampoco sabia, esa ultima parte la estaban dejando a la suerte, también recordaba la famosa frase de, "el poder corrompe", solo esperaba que no se diera el caso

Alex empezaba a recobrar el sentido, el cuerpo le dolía, pero apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido, trata de identificar el lugar, y se acerca a la persona que estaba mas cerca, la cual solo le sonríe, y le da un leve resumen de lo que estaba ocurriendo

Lear no podía creerlo, no solo la piedra no le obedecía, sino que también lo estaba absorbiendo a el como había hecho con los espíritus, y es que sin darse cuenta la pelirroja le había gastado demasiado poder psíquico, y ahora estaba a merced de la joya, solo tenia una alternativa, utilizar su mejor habilidad

Erik podía sentir como alguien trataba de comunicarse a su mente, así que el muy descarado, después de todo lo que paso se atreve a rogar por su vida, pues no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo

- Después de todo lo que nos has hecho – le habla Erik – y todavía tienes la osadía de intentar manipularme

- Yo no he hecho nada en contra tuya – trata de convencerlo – al contrario, fue gracias a mi que tu y tus hermanas están con vida

- Tu fuiste quine le hizo esas promesas de poder a mi tío, como también quien planeo el ataque, ahora estoy seguro, solo querías un ancla para la otra dimensión, nuestra presencia allá solo abrió mas la brecha, sabias que si ese hoyo continuaba abierto empezaría a afectarlo, mas el planeta Tierra por que el tiempo avanza mas rápido, el daño seria mayor, pero no te importo dejar ese túnel abierto solo para que funcionáramos de unión

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi, pero que será de ti, ahora controlas todas las joyas, puedes tener poder, gobernarías esta tierra y las que quieras, pero si sigues con tu intento de controlar la joya lo mas seguro es que morirás, o si no tu poder se debilitara bastante

- Así que me ofreces poder – exclama interesado el muchacho - ¿y tu que harás?

- Yo te ayudare, he vivido mucho y conozco este mundo, como también muchos secretos

- ¿Qué pasara con las criaturas que habitan aquí?

- Puedes expandir tu reino, gobernarían los animales y las bestias mágicas, arias todo lo que quieras, podrías vengarte del reino que te ataco, destruir Abgan hasta su ultima piedra 

- Como cuenta la leyenda – comenta Erik

Lear sonríe con triunfo, por la mirada del muchacho parecía que el triunfo era casi seguro, después podría deshacerse de el, después de todo deshacerse de un mortal es mucho mas fácil que con un espíritu

- Solo una pregunta – continua Erik – ¿Que clase de idiota crees que soy? – el guardián lo mira con desconcierto – para empezar, no me gusta gobernar y eso deberías de saberlo, tener mundos bajo mi control no es mi estilo, en segundo lugar, a mi no me interesa este planetas, este dejo de ser mi hogar hace mucho, y en tercera, si buscara venganza, creo que se a quien dársela – dice con una sonrisa despectiva – siempre quise matar al causante de la tragedia hace diez años, pero nunca pensé que lo encontraría en estas circunstancias

- Que quieres decir – exclama con ojos horrorizados 

- Yo había pensado en una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero cambie de opinión, tengo algo de prisa y seré piadoso, una muerte rápida no será justa del todo, pero al menos será algo – dice mientras sonríe de una manera siniestra al guardián – has oído hablar de la ley del talión, ojo por ojo y diente por diente, la misma muerte que distes a tu ama, esa recibirás

- No puedes hacerlo – exclama con desesperación

- Claro que puedo, aprendí a matar gracias a ti, deberías estar feliz de que este aprovechando los conocimientos que me has brindado, las acciones dan fruto después de todo – exclama el muchacho con claro sarcasmo y desprecio

El no sabe que hacer, el rubí parecía haber cobrado mas fuerza y lo estaba absorbiendo, si no hubiera sido por esa pelirroja quizás lo hubiera notado a tiempo pero ya era tarde, trata con desesperación de escapar, pero era tarde, el rubí no estaba hecho para matar pero el lo arreglo de esa manera en este ultimo ciclo, y ahora estaba siendo absorbido por el, no pudo hacer nada cuando la gema finalmente lo absorbi

Akane observaba con atención la escena, La grieta parecía cerrarse, pronto estaría completamente cerrada y el peligro habría pasado, el problema era que el cierre era permanente y la pandilla de Nerima tenia que salir antes de que eso pasara, o de lo contrarió jamás podrían regresar a casa

- Parece que al final no ayude mucho después de todo – comenta Alex observando como Erik parecía tener controlada la situación

- Al contrario – exclama Akane – de no ser por la ofensiva que arreglaron, este planeta habría sufrido aun mas daño, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que sigue después

- Que quieres decir

- Pelear una guerra es difícil, pero mas difícil es la consecuencia, este planeta esta demasiado débil, y muchas ciudades han sido devastadas, las personas necesitaran ayuda, y una guía, ahí esta el papel que debe desenvolver, no en la guerra sino en la reconstrucción, ahora ya no habrán seres que estén destruyéndolo cada cien, o doscientos, o no me acuerdo cuantos años dura cada ciclo, pero lo importante es que ya no habrá mas, la gente es libre, pero necesitan a alguien en quien confiar, a los representantes de la madre tierra en el planeta

- Pensé que ellos escogían a los representantes, ahora que no están ese sistema se acabo

- No, ese sistema existe – le sonríe Akane – el viento es parte de la esencia del planeta, al igual que las criaturas, ellos se aprovecharon de los representantes, pero estos no fueron escogidos por ellos, sino por el núcleo del planeta, el cual es libre de nuevo, y ahora podrá volver a recobrar la fuerza que por tanto tiempo le habían drenado

- No crees que sabes demasiado – se burla el chico – ¿de donde has sacado toda esa información?, creo que conoces mejor el planeta que yo

- Apuesto a que usted no le a dado la vuelta completa – dice Akane mas para ella que para el – sabia que los pingüinos de aquí son muy agradables – el la mira con un signo de interrogación – no me haga caso, lo que le estoy diciendo es lo que se supone que le debo de decir, es como si fuera mi papel en una obra – dice Akane ruborizada – he hecho muchos papeles desde que empezó todo, pero este a sido el mas agradable debido a que se lo que tenia que decir y como iba a terminar, es casi una actuación – el no le entendió mucho pero prefirió no preguntar

Lear tenia razón, el poder era asombroso, Erik apenas podía contenerlo, las tres gemas brillaban con un gran poder, al igual que el rubí, pronto se cerraría la grieta, si no salía ahora jamás lo haría, y como esperaba aun quedaba mucha energía, pero le faltaba jugarse su ultimo truco

Observa las piedras con atención, la piedra del tiempo, la piedra del espacio, la piedra de la materia, el rubí solo era una batería, no funcionaba como las piedras, su única función era recolectar y dar energía

Poseía tres gemas, las cuales todavía tenían poder gracias a la cuarta joya, tres piedras y aun tenia una deuda que pagar, no le había hecho prometerlo, ella sabia que el jamás se lo prometería, pero ella confiaba en que cumpliría su parte, solo pueden traer a uno, eso había dicho el, y era la verdad, pero ahora hay una tercera piedra, mas poderosa que las otras dos, y el rubí, quizás, solo quizás, valía la pena intentarlo, y seria mejor hacerlo rápido por que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento

Las piedras brillaron con mas intensidad, de una manera repentina y profunda, su luz cubrió todo el planeta, y desapareció, segundos antes de que la grita que había permanecido tanto tiempo abierta, se cerrara por completo

**Fin del capitulo 9**


	11. epilogo

Epilogo

Akane empieza a abrir los ojos, parecía que acababa de amanecer, aun tenia algo de sueño, se sentía como si hubiera dormido durante mucho tiempo, mira en dirección al techo y se sorprende al ver aquel que tanto conocía y que había visto tantas mañanas, se apresura a levantarse, ella traía puesta su piyama amarilla, todo estaba igual que siempre, nada había cambiado, por un momento se pregunto si todo lo que había vivido en esas dos semanas había sido un sueño o si era real, pero había algo que era aun mas importante

Va rápidamente las escaleras, parecía que aun era muy temprano, pero no importaba, solo quería ver si ellos también seguían ahí, entra a la cocina tan rápido que no alcanza a frenar a tiempo y se golpea en uno de los muebles

- Akane estas bien – le pregunta Kasumi – te hiciste daño – pregunta mientras ayuda a su hermana a levantarse, pero su hermana ya la tenia abrazada fuertemente

- Si estoy bien Kasumi – exclama muy emocionada la chica – no podría estar mejor

- Me alegro – exclama mientras mira dudosamente a Akane – disculpa Akane pero tengo que servir el desayuno

- Claro no hay problema – exclama mientras la suelta – quieres que te ayude, no te preocupes no voy a cocinar, pero puedo llevar los platos

- Claro, estaría encantada, podrías entonces llevarle el té a pap

- ¿Papá? – pregunta consternada 

- claro, esta en la sala, a si, se me olvidaba, Ranma ya se levanto esta en la sala también

- Que raro que Ranma se allá levantado temprano, bien voy a saludar a papá 

- Una cosa mas Akane, parece ser que tenemos – en eso ve como el lugar donde estaba su hermana estaba vació, y con la prisa se le olvido llevar el té – Visitas – termina la chica – que raro, que le pasara, esta actuando muy raro

Mientras tanto Akane parecía radiante, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue arrojarse encima de su padre en un abrazo fuerte

- Papá, estoy tan feliz de verte bien – exclama con gran alegría

- No creo que este bien si lo sigues abrazando así, el pobre necesita respirar – le señala Ranma, Akane iba a decir algo pero nota que su padre ya estaba de color azul – lo siento – dice avergonzada

- No importa hija – exclama el padre cuando por fin recobra el aliento – a veces es bueno demostrar un poco el cariño, pero antes que nada tengo que presentarte a alguien – exclama seriamente su padre

Akane voltea a ver quien mas estaba en la habitación cuando nota la mirada de una chica de cabellos azules, parecía que estaba bastante divertida con la situación, por un momento Akane queda totalmente sorprendida, no se esperaba verla tan pronto

- Akane, te presento a Erika Akiyume, ella es una pariente lejana que vendrá a vivir con nosotros

- Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla – saluda respetuosamente la chica – espero que mi presencia no sea inoportuna

- Claro que no – exclama Kasumi mientras le pasa una taza de té – nosotros estamos encantada de tenerla aquí 

- Claro que no será inconveniente – exclama Soun – la señorita Erika perdió a sus padres hace mucho, y parece ser que su tío, el único pariente cercano, murió hace poco

- Eso debió ser terrible, debe sentirse muy mal – exclama Kasumi preocupada

- A sido duro – exclama Erika con un tono de resignación y tristeza – después de la muerte de mamá nos fuimos a vivir con mi tío, pero ahora que el no esta nos sentimos bastante solos

- Su tío era experto en joyas y antigüedades, no es así – pregunta Soun – les dejo bastantes artículos como herencia

- Si, pasaba todo el tiempo en su trabajo, casi no podía verlo

- Eso debió ser muy triste – comenta Soun

- No tanto, era un extraño para mi, su perdida me a dolido pero tengo que reconocer que no éramos muy unidos, a quien le afecto bastante fue a mi hermano, se volvió tan reservado después de la muerte de nuestros padres y ahora esto, se a convertido en una persona bastante reservada, por eso les pido que no le pregunten mucho

- Comprendemos – exclama Soun – no hay problema, ustedes serán bien recibidos aqu

Akane observa a la joven que tenia en frente, si no lo supiera bien le creería la historia, Erika podía ser torpe en algunas cosas pero si que era buena actriz, y por la cara que tenia su prometido se notaba que el también pensaba lo mismo, tenia que proponerla para el grupo de teatro

- Akane, por que no le muestras la ciudad – opina Kasumi – ella acaba de llegar de Osaka y nunca a estado en Nerima

- Por que no la llevamos al Uchan – opina Ranma – necesito hablar con Ukyo

- Estoy de acuerdo – contesta Akane de inmediato – me encantara presentarte a mis amigas enemigas, y como vivirás aquí será mejor que conocieras las personas que nos frecuentaran – exclama con amabilidad, si Erika era buena actriz ella no se quedaría atrás – y donde esta Nabiki

- No se – exclama Kasumi – me saludo de una manera extraña y luego dijo que tenia algo que hacer

Una joven caminaba tranquilamente por entre el cementerio, tenia en sus manos un ramo de flores, los favoritos de su madre, las cuales coloca delicadamente en la tumba, pensar que hace doce años su madre había muerto, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, además ella estaría feliz al ver en lo que Akane se había convertido, realmente estaría orgullosa

- Visitando – le afirma un muchacho que se acerca a ella – como vez cumplí lo que te promet

- Creí que solo podrías traer a una persona – le dice con voz neutral

- Y encima te quejas – se ríe el muchacho – si quieres puedo cambiar el asunto

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – pregunta la joven de una manera curiosa

- ¿Cuánto por la información? – exclama en una perfecta imitación de Nabiki

- Eso es una estafa, tu tienes muchas riquezas

- Nunca queda mal un poco mas

- ¿A que has venido? 

- A proponerte un trato, como una vez lo ofreciste, podríamos ser socios

- Y juntos controlaríamos la escuela, eso no suena mal, pero quiero el setenta por ciento

- Nabiki 

- Esta bien, cincuenta, y te quedaras en el dojo, tomara solo unos días agregar unas habitaciones, si no es que menos, con la cantidad de veces que hay que arreglar la casa eso no será nada

- Erika ya se adelanto, con una historia espero creíble, ella tiende a ser muy dramática, y por cierto – exclama mientras saca un sobre – creo que con esto la deuda queda completamente saldada

- Y que es – pregunta con curiosidad, ella habré la carla, leyéndola con cuidado – esto es lo que creo

- Así es, es una aceptación en la escuela de medicina para tu hermana, beca completa

- Pero esto es en Alemania – exclama la chica sorprendida – justo en la misma ciudad 

- De hecho, el hospital donde trabaja el doctor Tofu y la escuela son casi vecinos

- Como lo conseguiste, a quien le lavaste el cerebro

- Al doctor, el tiene muchos contactos, solo algunas ideas, una que otra influencia departe de el, y listo, digamos que fue el quien hizo todo, yo solo le di la idea, el único problema es que no creo que tu hermana acepte

- Aceptara – dice con seguridad – lo hará aunque tenga que meterla en una caja hasta Alemania, ella se lo merece, eso y mas – exclama feliz la chica – y donde fueron a parar las joyas

- No tengo idea – contesta el chico con honestidad – yo tengo Turín aquí – exclama mientras saca la joya – pero del rubí, Urin y sombra, no tengo idea, tal vez se quedaron en la otra dimensión

- Y a ellos que les pasara

- Me imagino que tendrán que reconstruir, pero podrán hacerlo, en todo caso ese ya no es mi asunto, la grieta esta sellada y ahora no hay forma de regresar

- ¿No extrañaras a tu hermana?

- No creo, hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados, ella pertenece a Antares, no aquí, y nosotros no tenemos nada all

- En cambio aquí tienen un templo lleno de riquezas invaluables – se burla Nabiki – este será un año divertido – exclama al fin la chica, presentía nuevas y muy divertidas aventuras – el sol esta muy brillante esta mañana – exclama al fin la chica, el día era radiante

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, mas específicamente en el Uchan, cuatro jóvenes conversan animosamente

- Entonces se quedaran aquí – pregunta Ukyo

- Si – contesta Erika – este lugar es maravilloso, y estoy feliz de poder tener mi cuerpo, pero aun no entiendo completamente lo que paso

- Es verdad – pregunta Ukyo – ¿que paso con todas las joyas, y como es que ustedes sabían exactamente lo que pasaría?

- De las joyas no tengo idea – reconoce Ranma 

- Nosotros sabíamos lo que pasaba por que nos lo contaron – exclama Akane – parece ser que una muchacha, de nombre Keily logro descubrir lo que sucedía, pero la hirieron a muerte, ella logro escapar para venir a esta dimensión y antes de morir deposito todo su conocimiento en una sortija, ¿Ranma que paso con la sortija?

- Aun la tengo – dice mientras mira la joya en su dedo – es extraño, creí que una vez terminado todo esta desaparecería, no se que hacer con ella

- Supongo que tendrás que guardarla hasta que alguien la reclame – sugiere Akane

- Pero llama mucho la atención – se queja Ranma – además no me gustan las joyas, si tan solo se convirtiera en algo mas disimulado – no bien había terminado de hablar cuando la sortija desapareció, pero en su lugar aparece una especie de medalla apenas visible incrustada en la muñequera derecha, tenia el símbolo de la serpiente, con los ojos de rub

- Ahora no llama la atención – comenta Ukyo al ver la trasformación – esa cosa es mas útil de lo que imagine

- Los demonios manipulan la materia – exclama Erika – me imagino que sus joyas se pueden transformar de acuerdo a la necesidad del usuario, felicidades Ranma, creo que te considera su nuevo dueño

- Muy gracioso – se queja el chico – en todo caso fue muy útil, me informo de todo lo que iba a pasar y lo que se debía hacer

- Pero quien lo planearía – se pregunta Ukyo – no creo que esa tal Keily pudiera, ella ya había muerto

- En eso tienes razón – reconoce Akane – alguien debió de planearlo, pero quien

- Y que tal si fue el demonio del que hablan – sugiere Ukyo

- Imposible – opina Erika – es bien sabido que los demonios no planean, no calculan, es imposible que ellos hallan sabido lo que iba a pasar

- Pero el plan vino de la sortija – exclama Akane – y la sortija viene de los demonios, de ellos debe venir el plan

- En todo caso – comenta Ranma – como sabia lo que pasaría

- Estaba seguro de que Ryoga encontraría el diamante en la caverna – comenta Ukyo – también de que Erika lograría una fisura por la cual podría entrar Nabiki, y ella intervendría en la pelea

- También de que los otros guardianes serian vencidos – menciona Erika

- Eso no afecta tanto – continua Akane – a como estaba todo, aun si ellos hubieran intervenido, nosotros los hubiéramos podido detener, Arli estaba con nosotros, y tu también Ukyo, y siempre podíamos contar con la ayuda de los chicos, pero aun no se como estaba seguro de que Erik nos traería de nuevo

- El lo había prometido – comenta Erika – era una deuda que tenia con tu hermana, no me preguntes como la agarro, pero el ya había pensado en traernos a todos, por eso fuimos al castillo, íbamos a regresarlos a todos, pero ocurrió el ataque, y bueno, ustedes conocen la historia, aun así me sorprende que el se esforzara tanto, era algo muy arriesgado lo que hizo, no solo para el sino también para nosotros, pero todo salió bien

- Lo que no entiendo es que paso con Urin – pregunta Ukyo – de donde lo saco Nabiki

- Parece ser que la agarro directamente del templo – contesta Ranma 

- Es lógico – prosigue Akane – ella estaba ahí, y yo sabia que había visto a alguien tomarla, mi hermana no puede ser muy buena peleando pero es excelente en escurrirse, y mas aun en guardar secretos

- Aun así me sorprende – comenta Erika – y justo delante de mis ojos, pero aun no entiendo que pretendía hacer con ella

- Ella presentía que esa piedra nos ayudaría en algún momento – comenta Ranma – y realmente nos ayudo que ella la ocultara, Lear estaba tratando de encontrarla, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esta estaba desaparecida, por lo que se enojo, creyó que el rey la ocultaba, y luego lo ataco para reclamarle el tesoro, justo el día en que Akari apareci

- Entonces Lear era uno de los consejeros del rey – comenta Ukyo 

- Era mas que eso – continua Akane – era el poder tras el trono, el quería deshacerse de Elena por que le parecía una amenaza, debido a que gracias a ella Alex jamás confió en él y nunca pudo manipularlo

- Parece que todas las joyas entraron de incógnito – se ríe Erika – incluso la estrella que se creía perdida, ¿cómo la obtuviste Akane?

- Me la vendieron con el diario – comenta apenada – y ahora que lo mencionan, me he quedado sin mi pluma, con lo que me gustaba, y era muy resistente, podía enterrársela a una gárgola y permanecía intacta

- En todo caso tuvimos suerte – comenta Erika – todos regresamos y parece que nada a cambiado en su ausencia, mejor dicho no hubo tal ausencia, no pudimos terminar mejor

- Creo que tienes razón – exclama Akane – no se imaginan lo sorprendida que me despert

- Y yo – comenta Ukyo – creía que todo era un sueño, pueden creerlo, si no me hubieran dicho que todo fue real me hubiera vuelto loca

- Y donde esta Subasa – pregunta Ranma 

- No tengo idea, ya saben como se pierde

- Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, no muy lejos del Uchan, un policía llevaba a rastras un buzón de correo

- No me parece justo que me detenga por disfrazarme – se defiende Subasa – cada quien tiene derecho a vestirse como quiera

- No se preocupe que no es por eso – contesta serio el oficial – si me tocara encerrar a todos los locos seria mas fácil colocar un muro alrededor de Nerima, yo lo hago por que ya hay muchos casos de cartas desaparecidas, la gente asegura haberlas depositado en el buzón y las cartas nunca llegan, interrumpir con el correo es ilegal

- No es justo, quiero a un abogado – se queja el chico

Ranma, Akane y Erika regresaban al dojo, pero en el camino Ranma es mojado por una anciana que estaba tirando el agua, ahora habían tres chicas y una de ellas completamente empapada, la anciana no presta atención y entra a la casa

- No se como le hace, a veces pienso que lo hace a propósito – se queja Ranma – siempre me moja solo a mi

- Ranma no es bueno hablar mal de una anciana, lo mas seguro fue todo una casualidad – le reclama Akane

- Si claro – se queja la pelirroja

Mientras tanto, una anciana se encuentra barriendo el patio, debido a los portones y al muro era imposible ver desde afuera lo que estaba haciendo, como también la aparición de una chica de cabellos negros

- Los tengo todos – exclama la chica con alegría – solo me falto una, pero esa no la puedo tocar

- Y lo has hecho muy bien Arli – comenta la anciana, la cual se convierte en un apuesto hombre como de treinta años, poseía unos ojos grises que combinaban muy bien con su cabellera dorada, la cual el manejaba corta pero se ondeaba maravillosamente con el viento 

- Aquí tengo a Urin, el rubí y sombra, pero aun no se que hacer con ellas, y como dijo que no recogiera la sortija

- La sortija esta bien donde esta, no le pasara nada, Turín debe estar en manos de la familia real, ahora solo hay que decidir que hacer con las otras

- Que hago con sombra, recuerde que esta fusionada con la estrella

- Conviértela en pluma y devuélvesela a Akane

- No se como puede decir eso tan tranquilo, se da cuenta de todo el poder que tienen

- El poder corrompe, y todo eso junto es peligroso, como pluma no hará daño, y Akane no tiene el poder psíquico para utilizarla, estará bien en le dojo

- Y Urin

- Tirala – dice simplemente – si puedes enterrarla en las profundidades de la tierra será mejor, un lugar donde nunca la encuentren

- También hago lo mismo con el rub

- No – exclama el – el rubí aun almacena un poco de poder, hay que vaciarlo por completo y luego puedes venderlo como una joya al primer mercader que la quiera, quizás acabe en algún museo con la etiqueta de que perteneció a no se que imperio, quien sabe

- Con que tranquilidad me esta pidiendo que me deshaga de ellas, mejor se las hubiera dejado a Erik

- Demasiadas joyas juntas es peligroso, confía en lo que te digo y deshazte de ellas

- Esta bien – exclama con resignación – solo una pregunta mas, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro de que su plan funcionaria?

- Ellos no son los únicos con ideas – se burla el demonio – conozco a mis chicos, se de lo que son capaces, sabia que todo estaría bien, y como vez todo salió como lo planee, esa grieta se cerró después de quinientos años, y todos regresaron sanos y salvos

- Aun así me sorprende, nunca imagine que todo saliera tan exacto

- Nunca subestimes a nadie, aunque este sea un demonio – se burla el hombre

- Y que pasara ahora, ellos estarán como antes

- No, las experiencias no se pueden borrar, cada una de ellas esta impresa en el corazón de cada uno, y los cambios con ella, pequeños que ahora no reconocen, pero existen, aunque lo nieguen, cada experiencia trae consigo una lección y un cambio

- Pero que pudo haber cambiado

- Cosas pequeñas, pero si eres un buen observador lo puedes notar

Shampoo se encontraba limpiando el restaurante, no estaba segura de si lo que paso fue real o no, pero cuatro meses no pueden ser tan reales en un sueño, mas tarde debía de darle una visita al dojo Tendo, ya estaban listos para abrir pero no habían muchos clientes en la mañana, en eso Mousse se lanza sobre ella tratando de abrazarla, ella lo esquiva con facilidad y le tira un balde de agua encima

- Mousse, tonto – le grita Shampoo – ahora Shampoo encerrarte hasta llegar clientes – Mousse estaba noqueado, ella estaba a punto de meterlo en la jaula cuando de pronto cambia de opinión, después de todo Mousse siempre la había apoyado, y Ukyo tenia razón, el merecía respeto después de todo, la chica sonríe, y deposita al pato cuidadosamente en una de las mesas, su abuela la mira extrañada

- Creí que lo meterías en la jaula – exclama la anciana

- Cambie de opinión – exclama la amazona en chino, antes de volver a su trabajo

 Ukyo estaba en su restaurante, se sentía un poco sola, necesitaba la compañía de alguien. Alguna persona con quien hablar, y parecía que los clientes no vendrían esa mañana, seria un día muy aburrido, en eso un chico entra por la puerta del restaurante

- Disculpe, podría decirme la dirección del dojo Tendo

- Otra vez perdido Ryoga – le sonríe la chica 

- ¿Ukyo? – pregunta el chico – eso quiere decir que estoy en Nerima, menos mal, creía que estaba en Osaka

- pues no, estas en Nerima, pero siéntate, debes tener hambre, te preparare un Okonomiyakis enseguida

- no quiero molestar

- claro que no molestas, ahora siéntate o me ofenderé de verdad – exclama la joven mientras prepara el platillo – y como te a ido

- Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño – comenta Ryoga – fui a un lugar donde habían gárgolas, pegasos y dragones, puedes creerlo

- Claro que lo creo – exclama la chica – yo estuve ahí lo recuerdas

- ¿Entraste en mi sueño? – pregunta Ryoga, recordando cuando Akane le contó que una vez quedaron atrapados en el sueño de Haposai

- No tonto, no fue un sueño, fue real, yo estuve ahí al igual que los otros

- ¿Y como fue que regresamos?, no lo recuerdo

- Es natural, estabas dormido, si te sientas te lo contare todo, hoy no hay mucha clientela y la compañía de un amigo no me vendría mal – exclama mientras le guiña un ojo al chico de la pañoleta amarilla

Mientras tanto, el demonio observaba desde lo alto de la colina, podía ver todo Nerima desde ahí, y miraba todo lo que pasaba con gran atención

- Esta aventura a terminado, pero aun tienen muchas que vivir

- Acaso tendrán alguna prueba como la que acaban de enfrentar

- No se, yo no he planeado nada parecido, pero la vida es una aventura, y ellos tienen una vida demasiado activa para decir que y no tendrán otra, pero de algo puedes estar segura, la diversión nunca abandonara esta ciudad mientras sus habitantes la hagan brillar, y esta nueva época será muy divertida, mi pequeña Nabiki se divertirá como nunca, bien, vamos, tenemos que irnos

- Adonde

- A Yusenkyo, no tengo mas que hacer en este lugar, y Yusenkyo es un lugar lleno de posibilidades, aun tengo muchas victimas en mente – exclama antes de desaparecer, Arli mira una vez mas la ciudad, había sido divertido, quizás en un futuro se volverían a ver, pero aun le dolía tener que deshacerse de tan hermosas joyas, lastima, pero una orden era una orden, el sabrá por que lo hace

**Fin**

Como lo prometí, un muy pequeño epilogo para terminar la historia, la cual dedico a las dos personas que me animaron a continuarla, a mi querida coautora, que me ha insistido en continuar, y a caballero dorado, gracias por todos los ánimos que me ha dado a lo largo de cada uno de los capítulos, y muchas gracias de nuevo por las opiniones y descripción de los personajes

Estaba tentada a no subir los capitulos, pero al fin decidí que era mejor poner el final de una vez, si total ya los tenia escrito, todas las personas que me escribieron ya leyeron el final desde hace mucho, sorry si se me olvido alguien, no fue mi intención 

Y bien, querida Luria, aun te debo un segundo epilogo, pero este se refiere a lo que paso en Antares, no saldrá ninguno de los personajes de Ranma ½, es una pena, pero ella insistió en que quería saber como terminaban los personajes que invente, parece que les tomó cariño, pero como el epilogo es muy corto los uniré en uno solo, y ahora a continuación, el segundo epilogo 

Epilogo II 

Había pasado tres meses desde el enfrentamiento y la reconstrucción se estaba llevando bastante bien, a pesar de todos los daños la gente estaba cooperando y se estaba llevando a cabo la restauración de las ciudades que fueron devastadas, todas con la excepción de la capital, el lugar quedo tan árido que era imposible que algo volviera a crecer en ese lugar

Tenia sus ventajas que el reino fuera único, en otras circunstancias tendrían que pedir ayuda a reinos vecinos pero como solo había uno no tenían problemas, el resto de los pueblos eran comerciantes y agricultores y estos se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ayudar en todo lo posible 

Alex había tenido días bastante ocupados, pero no eran suficientes para olvidar, nunca imagino que la extrañaría tanto, pero como olvidarla, ella siempre estaba ahí, y ahora dejaba un gran vació, la extrañaba, pero no sabia donde estaba, tal vez quizás no estaba en ese planeta, antes no hubiera podido admitirlo pero cada día se convencía mas de que la extrañaba como nunca creía imaginarlo, y ahora daría cualquier cosa solo por verla de nuevo, sentía lo que le había dicho la ultima vez que la vio, no habían quedado en muy buen termino, y tenia que reconocer que ella tenia razón en todo, en todo menos en la parte donde ella dijo que el no la necesitaba, por que en verdad la necesitaba

Paola se encontraba en esos momentos en Praga, visitando a David, aun no lograba que Alex le dirigiera la palabra a no ser que fuera algo oficial y solo lo necesario, pero acababa de recolectar una información que le podía interesar y con ella tenia la esperanza de hacer las pases, y parecía que David era su ultima esperanza

- La ciudad de Praga esta muy hermosa – exclama ella a su amigo 

- Lógico – le contesta el chico – no fue afectada, tenia que estar por fuerza hermosa de lo contrario quedaríamos muy mal, ¿a que has venido?

- ¿Me vez cara de interesada? – pregunta de manera inocente y casi ofendida

- se que quieres algo, de lo contrario no hubieras venido, ¿es respecto a Alex?

- Aun no logro que me dirija la palabra, ya no se que hacer

- El a estado bastante ocupado, y no creo que tu insistencia le este cayendo bien

- Pero todo esta perfectamente, los temores de una rebelión se dispersaron y el reino esta creciendo sin problemas a pesar de lo ocurrido, Es verdad que se temió que en una situación como estábamos alguien se interesara en formar una rebelión para tomar el control del reino

- Abgan es muy grande, pero parece que nadie estaba interesado en disputarle a Alex su derecho a la corona, pero eso no era raro, el no solo es hábil sino que cuenta con el apoyo de los principales lideres de las ciudades, especialmente el apoyo de tu madre y la mía

- Y como esta tu madre, le debió de afectar mucho la muerte de su esposo y su hija

- Ya sabes como es, no lo dirá, pero estoy seguro de que le ha dolido, aunque nunca lo admitirá, siempre quiere tener esa apariencia serena y fría

- ¿Y tu?

- Prefiero no hablar del asunto – dijo secamente, dando a entender que si continuaba hasta ahí llegaría la conversación

Paola estaba callada, miraba de nuevo por la ventana, la ciudad de los aires era famosa por sus grandes torres y naves, era una fortaleza aérea, no habían casas sino naves, justo como la que se encontraba, el castillo era una nave gigantesca, preciosa, parecía un castillo flotante, en eso la puerta se habré permitiendo su ingreso a una hermosa chica de cabellera dorada, la cual portaba varios papeles

- Aquí están todos los informes – exclama la chica mientras coloca los documentos en el escritorio – su madre solicito que los revisara de inmediato, yo ya clasifique algunos, espero que no le moleste – dice lo ultimo un poco ruborizada, algo que no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Paola

- Claro que no Gabi, gracias por traerlos

- Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme – dice la chica antes de desaparecer por la puerta

- Y ella quien es – pregunta Paola con curiosidad 

- Es la hija de una amiga cercana de mi madre, su nombre es Gabriela Pregett

- Te refieres a la famosa Gabriela Pregett, la mejor piloto de la flota, la sub comandante del grupo estrella a pesar de solo tener catorce años

- Si, la misma, parece que estas muy bien informada, Esa niña es considerada todo un prodigio, de seguir así será la mejor piloto de Praga

- Es muy bonita – opina la chica – ¿y sabes si le gusta alguien?, ¿tiene novio? – pregunta para ver la reacción del muchacho

- No que yo sepa – contesta casi con monotonía mientras empieza a revisar los papeles, como si apenas la estuviera escuchando 

- Apuesto a que ella sabe todo sobre ti, ¿no sabes nada de ella?

- ¿Por qué tanto interés?, que ya quieres hacerla de cupido como siempre, deberías de buscarte novio y dejar de molestar a los demás

- No creo que alguien se interese en mi – exclama con decepción – soy demasiado

- Metida, molesta, bromista, irresponsable

- Gracias, si algún día necesito a alguien que me defienda te llamare – exclama con enojo – ella debe de tener la misma edad de Karen, ¿no te parece bonita?, a ti te parecía que Karen era bonita, al menos eso le decías a Alex en una gran cantidad de ocasiones

- Karen era muy madura, venia de familia, y si lo decía era para que Alex le prestara un poco de atención, la chica se esforzaba mucho 

- Y hablando de ciegos – exclama en un murmullo

- Decías algo – pregunta el chico

- Nada, era solo un comentario aparte,  hablando de Karen, sabes donde esta – comenta la chica

- No se, nadie a sabido nada de ella, me imagino que cumplió lo que dijo y se fue con sus hermanos, Alex no le ha caído muy bien eso

- Pues te equivocas – exclama la chica con orgullo – ella no se fue, he hecho averiguaciones y se donde esta, lo que paso es que ella despertó antes que nosotros y se fue sin decir nada, pero aun continua en el planeta, mas específicamente en donde antes estaba su antiguo reino

- Y me imagino que me lo dices para que yo se lo informe a Alex, no es verdad, y de esta manera esperas hacer las pases

- Como te dije, el no me a querido hablar, tendrás que intentarlo tu, aquí tengo una información que servirá para atravesar el bosque, las trampas aun están activadas y no se puede ir en avión

- ¿Y como has conseguido esa información? – pregunta el chico dudoso

- digamos que un caballito me lo dijo

Mientras tanto, en las montañas, una figura observa el horizonte mientras ve como un hermoso Pegaso desciende en la tierra

- Ya entregue el mensaje – exclama el hermoso Pegaso – pero aun no se por que insististe en dárselo a ella, en todo caso debía de ser él quien lo recibiera

- Tranquila – comenta el lobo – se por que lo hice, ella se encargara de que venga

- No entiendo por que insististe Ren – exclama Soran, mientras se acerca al grupo – la presencia de ese chico solo involucrara gente de ese reino, romperá nuestras fronteras

- Precisamente – contesta el lobo – se que no te agradan, mas después de lo que ha pasado, pero los culpables están muertos y ahora estamos comenzando de nuevo, tal vez una alianza no estaría tan mal, además ella lo extraña

- Pero estas seguro de que vendrá – pregunta Luna – en este momento se encuentra muy ocupado, si se descuida podrían armar incluso un motín, cuando los reinos están débiles es el mejor momento para tomar el control

- Pero este no será el caso – contesta muy seguro el lobo – ellos confían en él, por que a demostrado tener la voluntad tan fuerte que pudo romper el control de Akuma, además a hecho un buen trabajo hasta el momento y no creo que por esto se provoque una rebelión, sin olvidar que Elena es la princesa de Abgan, nadie la ve de manera diferente, ni la vera aun cuando ya se sabe su verdadero origen

- Pero quitar las defensas, no será arriesgado – pregunta el dragón

- No, después de todo, que podría pasar, no hay nada que conquistar – exclama el lobo de una manera segura

Elena se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines, el lugar donde estaba antes el pueblo se estaba llenando de flores, y el paisaje dejaba de ser cada vez menos desolado, pero realmente el sitio mas bello era el lado atrás de la montaña, cuando era niña jamás se le permitió estar ahí, y por tanto nunca lo había visto, pero era un paraje realmente hermoso, habían cientos de pájaro, miles de variedades al igual que flores, de lejos podía apreciarse la hermosa isla de los dragones, Artax y los demás estaban allá, solo Soran se encontraba todavía en el reino, al dragón le dolió mucho saber que Erika jamás regresaría, pero sabia que era lo mejor, ella seria feliz en el lugar que había escogido

Sus poderes habían aumentado considerablemente, y mientras mas crecían mas hermosos se ponían los jardines, según le había explicado el nomo que cuida los túneles, esos parajes tenían una relación directa con la familia real, por tanto si ella era fuerte, el lugar también lo seria, de niña lo era, tal vez su energía logre revitalizar el lugar

Las hadas se habían encargado de limpiar completamente el templo y ahora brillaba como en sus días de esplendor, pero se sentía la falta de la joya, ¿qué se habrán hecho sombra y Turín?, lo mas seguro se las había llevado su hermano, al menos eso pensaba ella, pero le parecía que el había sido muy ingrato al no dejarle ninguna de las dos, eran tesoros familiares, debían de estar en el templo

Al menos aun tenia la corona, la cual le había ayudado mucho, como había dicho su madre toda la sabiduría del reino estaba ahí, al menos eso no se había perdido, su madre fue muy precavida, lastima que tubo que morir para que ese conocimiento no se perdiera

Las flores brillaban con esplendor y hermosura, pero sentía que estaban tristes, tal vez por que ella misma no estaba completamente feliz, pero eso era lo que ella mas quería, los bosques, los animales, toda esa magia rondando en el ambiente, era lo que ella siempre había anhelado desde que empezó a vivir en el palacio, ¿cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ellos?, tal vez sea por él, desde que llego a su vida se le había olvidado todo lo demás, y ahora ella quería olvidarlo, no iba a seguir detrás de el, ya no era una niña y no iba a perseguirlo para la eternidad, ella tenia que empezar a proteger su orgullo

Ella se interna al bosque, el paraje era hermoso, las hojas de otoño caían delicadamente en la grama que mas parecía una alfombra fresca y suave, ahora ella se encontraba frente a un gran circulo, el circulo ceremonial, ¿por qué razón estaba en ese lugar?, la noche se hacia próxima, lo mejor seria salir de ahí antes de que oscureciera, pero al voltearse tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse al ver la persona que tenia en frente

Había esperado mucho por verla, a pesar de solo haber pasado meses tres le parecía una eternidad, no le importo cruzar todo el bosque, pero el cruce no fue difícil, de alguna manera parecía que le estaban facilitando el camino, quizás las leyendas de que el bosque tenia vida y pensamiento era verdad

La había visto a distancia, ella parecía tan concentrada, parecía examinar cada flor, cada criatura, todo con un gran cariño, casi maternal, realmente no parecía una niña, había crecido, madurado, o quizás siempre fue así y él no quería admitirlo, pero ahora parecía haber madurado mas, ya no quedaba sombra de aquella niña pequeña que hacia travesuras por todo el palacio

- Que haces aquí – pregunta la chica sorprendida – como lograste pasar por el túnel

- eso no fue difícil – contesta tratando de sonar tranquilo – simplemente seguí este mapa – exclama mientras saca el papel, pero ella ya se lo había arrebatado de las manos

- Pero quien aria esto – exclama enojada – este mapa esta recién hecho por que nadie había osado antes a hacer uno, se nota que es resiente, de donde lo sacaste, esto no debería existir 

- A mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verte – responde el, evadiéndola – realmente te extrañe

- ¿En serio? – responde sonando molesta – no creí que su majestad necesitará el apoyo de una niña, después de todo, ¿no querías que me fuera al lugar donde pertenezco?, pues ya lo hallé, debes de sentirte muy feliz de poder romper con el compromiso

- Eso no es verdad, te hemos extrañado, te necesitamos, a pesar de todo eres la princesa

- Pues me alegra que el reino me necesite, aquí también me necesitan si no te habías dado cuenta – exclama con enojo

- Que se necesita para que me escuches, no entiendo por que me atacas, lo has estado haciendo desde que te fuiste de las fortaleza marina, no dije nada de lo que no hubiera dicho antes – trata de defenderse, pero no puede evitar sentirse dolido por lo que le dijo aquel día

- Exactamente, estoy cansada de que me veas como la niña pequeña que siempre estará ahí, estoy cansada, ya no quiero que me lastimes de nuevo, soy una princesa y tengo mi orgullo, lo había olvidado por mucho tiempo pero ahora lo se, yo debo seguir mi camino y tu el tuyo, mi mundo a cambiado y eso nos ha hecho diferentes, y no regresare, este lugar necesita de mi energía para crecer

- Este lugar no necesita que estés aquí todo el tiempo, lo único que necesita es que tu desarrolles tus habilidades y eso puedes hacerlo en cualquier parte, no necesariamente aquí, además ellos tienen su propia jerarquía, no necesitas estar aquí, eso es solo una tradición

- Pero esto es lo que quiero hacer, es el lugar donde quiero estar, aquí me siento feliz, siento que es donde pertenezco

- Si esa es tu decisión no te detendré – exclama el con tristeza – pero promete que no perderemos el contacto – exclama mientras le tiende la mano, la cual ella estrecha

- Claro, y los visitare muy a menudo, después de todo somos vecinos, y estoy segura que los dragones no tendrán ningún problema en llevarme

- Mira, las estrellas están muy hermosas – exclama mientras mira como el cielo ya se había poblado de estrellas – casi parece que tuvieran un brillo especial

- No me había fijado que era de noche – exclama la chica – eso me recuerda una historia, se dice que si dos personas se encuentran en este lugar, y pasan juntos el atardecer, entonces el circulo de la unión haría que sus almas estuvieran juntas por siempre, y sus destinos siempre estarían unidos por la eternidad

- Y cual es el circulo – pregunta curioso el muchacho

- Pues, ese que esta brillando – dice mientras nota que ambos estaban justo en el centro del mismo – pero solo es una historia, simplemente una leyenda sin importancia – exclama ruborizada

- Es una lastima que solo sea una leyenda – exclama el mientras ella lo mira confundida no sabían como interpretar sus palabras

- Ya es tarde, te gustaría quedarte a pasar la noche, así te muestro el lugar – exclama con una sonrisa de alegría – además yo creo que los otros te aceptaron, de lo contrario no hubieras podido llegar hasta aqu

Ella le extiende la mano para guiarlo, como había hecho tantas veces en otras ocasiones cuando caminaban juntos en el palacio, el iba a tomarla pero un pensamiento rápido le hace cambiar de opinión, con una mano toma la muñeca de la chica mientras la otra la sujeta de la cintura atrayendo el frágil cuerpo de la joven, ella mira extrañada mientras, no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando cuando siente el contacto de los labios de él en los suyos, para unirlos en un beso, el cual ella corresponde, las estrellabas brillaban en el firmamento iluminando esa hermosa noche, como dando la bienvenida a la paz y al final de las diferencias que habían gobernado el planeta durante tanto tiempo 

Una mujer mira a la distancia, su cuerpo no era sólido sino que era una fantasma, ella se encuentra parada al lado del océano, mira el brillo de las estrellas, las cuales tienen la habilidad de ver el futuro de las personas

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, me alegro de que nos visites Leonor – exclama el dragón negro mientras se dirige al fantasma – te he extrañado

- Mi tiempo acabo – exclama la mujer – pero siempre puedo ver algunas cosas, mi poder de clarividencia no se ha acabado por completo, y veo un gran futuro, pero ahora ya no tengo nada que hacer, es tiempo de que descanse

- El cielo esta precioso – exclama el dragón, recordando a su antiguo maestro – y dime, ¿la leyenda es cierta? 

- Muchas historias son solo historias, pero de algo puedes estar seguro, las historias que se rigen por el brillo de las estrellas son verdaderas, las estrellas tienen poder y caminos, y lo que ellas eligen no tiene fronteras, aun si se trata de otra dimensión – exclama mientras sonríe – mi camino acaba aquí, ahora cada uno debe seguir su camino – exclama mientras desaparece poco a poco, como desvaneciéndose en el aire

El cielo estaba iluminado, pero no solo en donde se encontraba Elena, también la ciudad de Praga tenia una hermosa noche, un chico se paseaba en uno de los balcones, no se encontraba muy contento que digamos, estaba enojado, no podía creer lo que Paola le había hecho, aun recuerda perfectamente su conversación

- Por que lo insistes, no tenias derecho – le reclama el joven por medio de un comunicador, Paola agradecía no estar ahí en persona

- No se por que te quejas, no hice nada malo, solo le mande a Gabriela una invitación a cenar en tu nombre

- No tenias por que hacerlo, ella es una joven muy sensible y no se merecía que la metieras en tus juegos

- Solo es una invitación a cenar, no creo que se lo tome muy en serio, en todo caso no importa, tal vez te sirve para conocerla un poco, a puesto a que no sabes cual es su pasatiempo, o su color favorito, dime tan siquiera que tipos de aviones le gustan

- Bueno, no estoy seguro – responde mientras trata de acordarse, la verdad no recordaba ninguno en particular, ella regularmente podía manejar cualquiera pero, ¿alguno en especial?

- Deberías conocer mejor a tus subordinados, sin mencionar que es hija de una amiga de tu madre, alguien muy importante en el gobierno

- Esta bien, iré, pero te advierto, no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos

- Bien, pero no se te olvide que tienes que ir elegante, nada de uniformes ni ropa informal – exclama la chica, por lo que el chico solo da un suspiro de resignación

Gabriela aun miraba la invitación, era lo que siempre había soñado pero su percepción le obligaba a ser precavida, ¿y si era una broma?, eso no seria raro, sus amigas siempre le jugaban bromas debido a que era la mas pequeña del grupo, pero no creía que ellas se atrevieran a llegar a tanto

La pregunta era que hacer, estaba ante su guardarropa, que podía ponerse, ella regularmente solo se vestía con el uniforme y nunca usaba vestidos o ropa elegante, y si la invitación venia de él seria por algo relacionado a algo oficial, tenia que ir seria, y si era una broma, pues no pasaría nada si la hallaban con el uniforme, pero algo dentro de ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, al fin tomo una decisión, si iba a salir tenia que impresionar, sin importar que fuera broma o no 

De pronto sintió que no era muy buena idea, casi no había gente a esa hora pero la poca que había la miraban con gran sorpresa y curiosidad, era el precio de la fama, y ahora se sentía como ratoncito, detestaba que la miraran de esa manera, tenia grandes deseos de darles una buena patada, pero eso arruinaría su hermoso vestido

El escucha que alguien se acerca, era la hora exacta, definitivamente Gabi exageraba con la puntualidad, se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo, el voltea pero lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, la chica estaba radiante, llevaba un largo y hermoso vestido negro que le hacia resaltar su figura, a pesar de ser tan joven contaba con una hermosa figura, sus colochos caían como cascadas, pero aun tenia la misma mirada amable, tierna, que siempre le había agradado 

La chica se sentía algo cohibida, al menos él había asistido, eso quería decir que no era una broma, no podía serlo, y lucia tan apuesto con esa ropa, decide mejor fijar su atención al cielo antes de ruborizarse 

- Las estrellas están preciosas – exclama la chica 

- Si – contesta el chico sin despegar los ojos de ella – se cuenta que si pides un deseo a las estrellas, cuando estas brillan con fuerza, entonces ese deseo se te cumplir

- Un deseo – exclama la chica, casi de manera soñadora – seria bueno que fuera real – exclama mientras en su mente pide su deseo

- ¿Qué deseo pediste? – pregunta curioso el chico

- si lo digo, no se hará realidad – exclama con una sonrisa - ¿puedo preguntar cual es el motivo de la invitación?

- Eso, bueno, no hay un motivo en especial – exclama el de manera nerviosa, no podía simplemente decirle la verdad – Que te parece ir a cenar, ahora que lo pienso casi no se mucho de ti

- ¿De mi?, no entiendo por que razón tendría que saber – exclama la chica extrañada

- solo me he dado cuenta que casi no te conozco, y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos

- Claro, me encantaría – exclama la chica, antes de darle una ultima mirada al cielo, no sabia si los deseos se hacían realidad, pero este era un buen comienzo

Fin 

Bien, hasta que termine la historia, esta a sido mi primer fanfic y no esperaba que me saliera tan largo, este epilogo va dedicado a Luria, la cual insistió en que lo terminara y vino especialmente a mi casa solo para verlo terminado, espero que le haya gustado el final, como a todos los que lo han leído, por favor animen a esta pobre alma con sus opiniones, no importa cuales, a excepción de las criticas de ortografía, esas se las mandan a Luria, je, je, no en serio, estoy necesitada de opiniones

Este fic ya estaba terminado desde hace como dos años, pero debido a la poca critica pase por alto mandarlo, pienso hacer una continuación, esta ya sera una completa comedia, pero será después de que acabe los otros dos que estoy escribiendo, claro que si me animan podría agarrar prioridad, todo depende de ustedes


End file.
